Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad
by ElminStar
Summary: The second part of the Bonded Souls story. Following Fabian and his five lovers during their Fifth year of Hogwarts and how they deal with everyone's favourite teacher in pink.
1. Dreaming of the Future

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C1: Dreaming Of The Future**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
A/N: So this is the new story. I hope you enjoy it. I can't give a guarantee that there will be a chapter every week, but I will certainly try to get one up every week. My life is a bit unpredictable at this point so I don't know how many time I will have to write.**

It was a week after they had come home when Fabian was relaxing in the bath, for the first time in a long time without any of his mates. He had to smile at his luck, in a few days he was going to get married to five of the most beautiful girls in the world. To top it all off, they were getting their own home. At this point he couldn't be happier, and could only hope that his happiness would last.

He heard the door open and was not surprised to see Luna standing in the door opening dressed in only a towel. "Hey Lu, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed and smiled shyly at him "I was hoping I could join you in the bath, since the others wanted us to have some time together." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at her and sat up a bit straighter, making room for her. "Of course you can join me my love, I would like that very much." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and dropped her towel, climbing into the tub with a smile. She cuddled up against Fabian and sighed contently as she rested her head against his chest. Fabian then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He placed a kiss against her neck "I love you so much Luna, I think I always have, sorry that it took me so long to see it." He said softly.

She rubbed his hands comfortingly and smiled "It's okay baby, it's not like we would have expected to be bonded after all, we have always had something special, but maybe we just misread the signs, but I guess we were too young to recognize them anyway." She said dreamily.

"I guess you're right baby, the important thing is that in a few days we'll be together forever, with the women we both love." He said as he placed another kiss on her neck.

Luna smiled and craned her head backwards so she could kiss him properly. They both moaned into the kiss and soon Fabian's hands found their way towards her breasts, squeezing them softly.

She moaned at his ministrations "Love, don't forget what we promised your mothers and our mates, we are not supposed to do anything until the wedding night." She said softly.

He pouted but returned his hands to their neutral positon in hers. "I know I promised love, but it's hard to keep my hands off of any of you when we're naked." He said softly.

Luna smiled softly at him "I'm sorry for being such a tease, I really don't mean to. I just wanted to relax in your arms for a while." She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"It's okay baby, it's my fault that I can't control my urges around you. But feeling you against me is a little bit too much. You're so soft against me that I can't help but touch you." He said with a blush.

Luna turned and smiled at him. "I understand love, it's only a few more days and then we can make love for days if we want, and we would only have to stop to eat." She said with a dreamy smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Thanks Luna, I'll try to keep my urges under control. Cuddling and innocent kisses are good enough for now." He said as he kissed her softly.

She kissed him back and then turned around again. "I wonder how our home will look like, don't you love?" She asked once she had taken his hands again.

"I think about that all the time baby, maybe we can go look tomorrow. It will certainly give us an idea what we still need to do." He said with a smile.

Luna nodded and rested her head against him again, but soon they were getting a bit chilly so they decided to get out and see what their mates were up to.

They quickly dried each other off and Luna noticed how he was still rock hard. She felt for him but she knew he could hold on for a few more days.

As they got dressed Luna kept sneaking glances to her lover. He had a bit of a sad look of his face and it broke her heart to see him like this.

He hadn't had his pants on yet, and she pushed him against their bedroom wall. "Don't talk love, I can't stand to see you like this, so I'll help you out with this beautiful erection, if you promise to keep quiet about it." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and groaned softly as Luna took his penis into his mouth and started sucking him slowly. Her lips felt like magic around his dick and because they hadn't had sex for almost a whole week, he was feeling a bit on edge.

Luna seemed to notice and started taking his penis deeper into her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and moaned her name softly as he painted her throat with his semen.

When Luna pulled back and after she had swallowed his load, she stood up and smiled at him "feeling better my love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her "I'm feeling amazing love, thank you." He said with a smile.

She smiled and handed him his underwear and trousers. "I'm glad to hear that baby, now get dressed and see what out mates are up to." She said with her dreamy smile back in place.

He nodded and quickly finished getting dressed while Luna did the same. When they were both done, they wrapped an arm around one another and went looking for their mates.

…

Meanwhile Fleur and Hermione were cuddled up together and talking softly to each other in the den while Bellatrix and Yvette were playing a game of chess against each other. "I wonder what's keeping Fabian and Luna? They've been gone for a long time now." Hermione said softly.

"They probably fell asleep in each other's arms, or they went to the library after their bath." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione nodded at that "You're probably right love, but I must say how much your English has improved over the last week. Your accent is barely noticeable anymore." She said with a similar smile.

Fleur blushed and softly kissed her "I've had good teachers love. All of you have done everything to help me improve my English. And to be honest I'm glad that I can now properly say my 'H'. I was worried that I would have to go through life with an accent that is no longer mine." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione kissed her and quickly lost herself in the blonde's lips. Fleur moaned and broke the kiss for a moment. "Love, it's only two more days until the wedding, and we promised each other we would abstain until then. And I'm sure Fabe is having it rougher then all of us, we have been teasing him a lot lately after all." She said with a soft moan.

"I know baby, but you'll have to agree we are all on edge, why did we even agree to abstain until the wedding, it's not like we're still saving ourselves for marriage." Hermione said with a soft sigh.

Fleur smiled and pulled the brunette a bit closer to her body "I know love, but we wanted to at least honor a few traditions of marriage. We're already breaking two of them, so keeping one of them intact is a necessity." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at that "I guess, I know we're not exactly going to have a standard wedding, but it isn't right if we all feel on edge the entire day." She said with a soft sigh.

"I know love, we'll talk to Fabian tonight, we'll see what he thinks about it." She said with a soft kiss to the brunette's cheek.

She smiled and cuddled a bit more into the blonde's body, sighing contently as Fleur wrapped an arm around her.

Meanwhile Bellatrix and Yvette had finished their game and joined their lovers on the couch "We happened to hear your talk my loves, and we agree. We are not doing anyone any favors by being on edge like we are this close to our wedding day. Tonight we'll ask Fabian what his thoughts are. But I have a feeling he will agree with us." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"I know he will agree, it must at least be five times worse for him, being in bed with five naked women every night, and then putting up with our teasing during the day, it must drive him mad." Bella said softly.

At that moment Fabian and Luna walked in "What should drive me mad my loves?" He asked as they took a seat next to their lovers.

"We were just talking about our agreement to abstain until the wedding, love. We feel on edge already, and it's only been a few days. We can't imagine how it must be for you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at her "It's still a bit weird to hear you say that almost without an accent. But you're right we all feel a bit on edge, but I think that's easily remedied by one night of pleasure." He said as he kissed them softly.

The girls smiled at that "Then it's settled, since none of us want a bachelorette or bachelor party, tonight we will provide our own entertainment. Luna said with a wink.

They nodded and cuddled up together while they still had time, since Eliza and Narcissa were making the final preparations for the wedding in two days.

"It's been awhile since we had so much time on our hands, I am honestly at a loss what we are going to do with all this time." He said as he lazily traced his fingers over Bella's arms.

At that moment Eliza and Narcissa came into the room. "Girls, it time to try on your dresses." Eliza sat with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and followed her after giving their mate a kiss. "We'll see you soon love." Hermione said softly.

He just nodded at them, not really sure what to do with the rest of his day. Narcissa seemed to notice and smiled at him "Don't worry Fabian, you have to fit your tuxedo too, and I'll help you with that." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and followed his mother to their bedroom, where his tuxedo was ready for him.

…

Meanwhile the girls saw their dresses for the first time and all of them were stunned because of how beautiful they looked. "These look amazing, exactly like we had envisioned them. It's almost as if our drawings have come to life." Luna said softly.

"Thank you Luna, we tried to keep as close to your designs as possible. I'm glad you all like them. But I think you best get these beautiful dresses on. I'm eager to see how they look on you. And I suppose you're not shy about undressing in front of each other so I'll leave you to it and just call if you need any help." She said with a bright smile.

The girls smiled and hugged her "Thanks Mum, these dresses are beautiful." Fleur said softly.

Eliza smiled and hugged her daughter a bit more tightly "Don't mention it Fleur, we are glad to help you to get ready for the big day." She said as she broke the hug.

She then smiled at them and made her way to the bedroom where her son and wife were waiting.

As the five women started to undress and pulled up their wedding dresses Bella had to smile. "Pulling up such a dress brings back so many good memories" She said softly.

"Really love, how come?" Hermione asked as she was lacing Luna in.

The raven haired witch smiled at that "Well, you guys remember on Eliza's and Narcissa's wedding day that Fabian helped me with my dress?" She asked softly. The girls nodded, except for Luna, who hadn't been there for that. "Well you remember the dress I had on, I actually managed to do my fastenings up wrong again, and when he loosened them the dress fell down, because I didn't have a grip on it. Even then I wanted to tease him, so I didn't wear any underwear under it, but he just kissed me and after I pulled it up again he closed it properly for me." She finished with a soft smile.

"That must have taken a lot of restraint on his end, given how much he always wants to touch us." Luna said softly.

Hermione smiled at her "We hadn't discovered the full extent of our Bond at that point love, but I'm sure he felt something when he saw Bella like that." She said with a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"I know he did, because I saw him blush when he saw me like that. But I must admit that dress doesn't even come close to the beauty of this dress, you two have really outdone yourselves, my loves." Bella said with a smile.

Luna smiled and hugged her once Hermione was done lacing her in. "Thank you love, I designed them with all of you in mind." She said with a dreamy smile.

Bella kissed her softly and hugged her. The girls then all stood behind each other to lace each other up.

As they were all done they took a good look at each other, all of them wearing slight blushes. Each of them had a similar dresses on, they were ivory in color, and had trims matching the color of their rings.

"I never thought I would have the opportunity to wear such a beautiful dress, let alone get married for love instead of getting married off because my parents say it must be so. What I'm trying to say is, I love you all and I'm so happy that we all are going to get married in a few days." Bella said with a soft sniff.

The girls all hugged her tightly. "We love you too Bella, we always will and we know how much you have suffered in the past. But all of that will never again be a part of your life, from now on your life will be filled with all the love and admiration you can handle." Luna said as she kissed her.

"Thank you Luna, I try to put everything of my past behind me, and focus on our future together. But it is proving to be more difficult than I have imagined." Bella said sadly.

Hermione smiled and kissed her "That's okay Bella, we know I can't be easy for you. but know we are always here to help you with whatever you need. Be that comfort, love or anything else you will ever need." She said softly.

Bella smiled at her lovers "Thank you my lovelies, having you close to me is already helping me so much, and I will always love you all. Thank you for getting me through this." She said as she kissed them all softly.

The girls smiled at that "We love you too Bella, now and forever." Fleur said softly.

"I love you too girls, more with each passing day. And thank you for being there for me, it really means a lot to me." She said with a smile.

"Anytime love, it hurts us to see you sad." Yvette said softly.

Bella smiled at that "How could I be sad when I'm surrounded with so much love. But there is one thing you can help me with, I have a surprise for all of you and I wanted to know what you thought." She said with a soft smile.

"Any surprise you have for us will be amazing love. What would you have us do for you?" Hermione said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed them softly, take a seat and I'll be right back. I'm sure you're going to love it."

She then walked to one of the closets and took five boxes from them. "Here you go girls, I figured for our wedding day we should have proper shoes to match our dresses, so I asked Cissy to pick some up for us." She said as she handed them a box each.

As the girls opened it their eyes widened. Inside each box were a pair of heels in the color of their rings, but all of them had one similarity, each one had red soles. "I have heard of these shoes, they are really expensive." Hermione said softly.

"I know love, but I felt it would bring our look together, and besides that, given the money in my Vault and the money Fabian will get once we are married, none of us will ever have to work for anything. But that is something we'll let him find out one our wedding day, technically he's not supposed to know this yet." She said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that "we can keep that a secret love, but are you really expecting us to walk in these?" Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Bella smiled at her "I'll teach you baby, and it's only for one day. I just think it's a nice surprise for our mate when he sees all five of us walking towards the aisle in these heels." She said as she kissed her.

They smiled and then stood, Hermione and Luna wobbling a bit on their feet. "It takes a bit getting used to, I never walk on heels." Hermione said as she tried to steady herself.

"It'll be fine love, keep your back straight and don't try to think about walking in them, just try and walk normally, the more you'll walk on them the more natural it will feel." Bella said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and after a few laps around the room Hermione and Luna looked like they had never walked on anything else but heels. When Bella looked over to Fleur and Yvette she noticed that they didn't have any problems with walking on heels. "You two look like you have walked on heels before. You make it seem easy." She said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at her "Well, I used to go to all kind of parties and usually I needed to wear heels with that. But I have to admit this is the first time I've worn heels that are this tall." Fleur said with a smile.

Yvette nodded at that "For me it is the same, my parents always dragged me along to these parties in all kinds of dresses, and it was always heels that went under them, I don't think I can count the blisters I had on my feet after each party one both of my hands anymore." She finished with a soft smile.

"I know love, but now you have something you didn't have before." Bella said with a kind smile.

"And what would that be gorgeous?" She asked softly, although she knew were this was probably going.

Bella smiled and kissed her. "Now you have five lovers to massage your feet if you want." She said with a smile.

Yvette smiled at that "I figured that was where you were going with that, but you're right, and I know after today we're going to need those massages, maybe we can talk him into giving us one." She said with a light laugh.

The girls smiled. "I don't think we'll have to talk him into anything, he'll give us a massage if we ask him nicely." Luna said with a smile.

At that moment Eliza came back in. "You all look beautiful girls, and I'm loving those shoes. It really brings the look together. I'm so proud of all of you." She said with a few tears forming in her eyes.

They all hugged her and smiled at her. "Thanks Mum, we appreciate everything you have done for us. We could have never gotten everything together while we were at school. Thank you for everything." Fleur said with a bright smile.

"Don't mention it Fleur, we were happy to help, we love to plan a wedding especially when it's for our son and daughter. As my own mother always said you can marry as many times as you want, but only once for love." She said with a soft smile. "Now let's get you out of these dresses and get you girls something to eat, I think Fabian is already done with his fitting by now." She said with a smile.

The girls nodded and quickly changed back into their regular clothes. "I have one more thing to ask you though, I must ask you to walk on your new shoes for the rest of the day, it will help with the pain you are bound to feel on your wedding day." Eliza said once they were all dressed again.

Again they nodded and once they had their shoes on again they followed Eliza to the dining room, all of them wearing similar dreamy smiles on their faces.

…

While the girls were fitting their dresses Fabian was trying on his tuxedo with his mother.

As they stood in his room Fabian had to blush. He was used to undressing for his mates, but for his mother was another thing. "You don't have to be shy Fabian, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Narcissa said with a smile.

"I know Mum, but it's a bit embarrassing, I'm not used to undress in front of my mother anymore, haven't done that for a long time." He said with a slight blush.

She smiled at him "It's okay Fabian, like I said it's nothing I haven't seen before. you can't shock me or anything." She said softly.

He nodded and started taking off his clothes, forgetting that he didn't put underwear on after his shower.

As he pulled down his trousers there was a gasp from his mother. "Oops sorry , forgot that I didn't have underwear on." He said with a blush.

As soon as he said he was handed a pair of his boxers by his blushing mother. "Thanks Mum." He said softly as he put them on.

"Well, now I know the reasons we keep hearing these things from your room, that's quite the tool you've got there, my son." Narcissa said with a blush.

Fabian blush brightened at that "Thanks Mom." He said softly.

She smiled and hugged him "It's okay Fabian, you just kind of surprised me with your size, no need to feel embarrassed. Now let's get that tuxedo fitted, I'm sure you and your mates must be dying to spend some time together." She said softly.

He smiled and started dressing himself in his tuxedo. "You look like a proper gentleman in that Fabian, I'm so proud of you. it's not easy going through this at your age. it says a lot about your character. And to have the courage to ask all of them for their hand in marriage says a lot about you. but they are all things we already knew from you." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Thanks Mum, I just try and do what comes natural to me. But I have to admit I'm getting nervous, what if I can't make them happy?" He asked softly.

Narcissa smiled and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping one arm around his shoulder "It'll be fine my son, everyone is nervous for their wedding, but why do you think you can't make them happy, every single one of those girls chose you for their own reasons, and it's clear that they all love you more than life itself. What's really bothering you? I can see there is more than that."

At that point Eliza came in and when she saw her son sitting on the bed on the verge of tears she hurried over to him "Fabian, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He sighed and changed back into his normal clothes, cuddling up to his mothers once he was done. This surprised both of them a bit, because this was the first time they had seen him like this. "I don't know what's wrong, I'm just nervous and afraid I can't give them the happiness they deserve. They have done so much for me and I'm just afraid I can't give them what they need." He finished with a sniff.

Narcissa pulled him a bit closer and kissed the top of his head. "I know it's all scary now Fabian, but everything will be fine, I know you are afraid you can't make them happy, but let me tell you that you already do. And I must admit I can't speak for every one of them, but let me tell you that you have certainly made Bella happier than I have ever seen her. And I have seen the joy you have brought into Fleur's life, and I don't think I need to tell you how happy you have made Hermione and Luna. So don't worry about not making them happy, because I can see you are devoted to their happiness, just as they are to yours." She finished softly.

"Thanks Mum, that really helps, and I know they all love me, but sometimes I just hear my father's voice in my head that I'll never be good enough for any of them." He said softly.

Eliza then looked him in the eyes and kissed his forehead "Now you listen here Fabian, you have spent a lot of time breaking free from that bastard, you can't give into him now. He's gone and you are your own man now, and we can't be more proud of the man you have become. I am so proud of you for the man you have become." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mum, your support means everything to me. I promise I'll never let doubt cloud my mind again." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled and kissed his cheek "And I'm proud of you too Fabian, but tell me, have you thought about your vows yet?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I have, but I can't think of a way to put down what I feel for them. I just have to have some time to think them through. I was thinking of doing that tomorrow." He said with a smile.

She nodded and then got up. "That's fine Fabian, but I think we should get you back to your mates. I'm sure you're missing them." She said as she pulled him up with her.

"Then I'll go check how the girls are faring with their dresses, I'll see you soon my son." Eliza said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled and nodded, treading one arm through Narcissa's as they made their way back downstairs. Fabian was feeling a lot better now that he got everything off his chest and he could now look to the future with a smile.

…

That evening after dinner the five women and their mate were back in their room, the girls all dead off their feet after a day on their heels, and all of them were currently soaking their feet in warm water, while Fabian was writing on his desk.

"Love, could we ask you something?" Luna asked sweetly.

He turned and faced them with a smile. "You can ask me anything my lovelies, you know that." He said as he walked over to them.

The girls smiled at him "Could you give us a foot massage, they are killing us after walking around in those heels most of the day." Hermione said with a pained smile.

"I would love to give you all a massage my lovelies, I would do anything to make you all feel better." He said with a smile.

He then kneeled in front of them and took one of Yvette's feet in his hands, frowning when he saw the starting blisters on her feet. "I can never understand why women put themselves to the torture of wearing heels. Especially when it leaves your feet like this." He said as he massaged her feet.

"I know love, but we like to think it's for a good cause, and we only have to wear them for one day." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled and continued his massage on all of them, all of them moaning slightly when he massaged them. "God your hands are magic brother, please don't stop." Fleur said with a moan.

"I won't sis, but wouldn't you girls like a different massage even more?" He asked with a suggestive voice.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him. "I don't know if that's a good idea my love, we might break our promise to your mothers if we do. It's only two more days after all." Bella said with a soft kiss.

He sighed and nodded "I know love, but I know you all must feel at least a bit on edge from abstaining for so long. And I would do anything to make you all feel a bit better." He said softly.

"We know baby, and i know we promised that tonight we would help each other take the edge of a bit, but we can hold on for a few more days if that means our wedding night is going to be spectacular. Let's just cuddle up together and get some sleep, I believe we have a house to visit tomorrow." Yvette said with a soft kiss.

He nodded and kissed them as they all crawled onto the bed. "I can live with that my loves, I can hold on for two more days. Sweet dreams my lovelies." He said with a soft smile.

The girls kissed him and cuddled up to him "Good night love, and sweet dreams to you too." They said in unison.

After a last round of kisses they fell asleep with smiled on their faces, the girls unconsciously crawling closer to him and each other as they feel asleep.


	2. The House on the Beach

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C2: The House On The Beach**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up to a familiar sight, all five of his mates were draped over some part of his body, with one addition. For some reason Gabrielle had crawled into bed with them and currently she was draped over his chest, sleeping with a content look on her face.

As the girls woke up they noticed the sleeping girl on his chest. "She looks so little when she's lying like that, doesn't she?" Fleur said with a soft smile.

"She does, but I'm more curious why she is here with us, it's something she hasn't done before." He said with a slight yawn.

At that point Gabrielle woke up and smiled at them "Good morning everyone, did you all sleep okay?" She asked with a soft smile.

"We slept fine Gabby, but we were a bit surprised to find you here." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle blushed at that "It's a bit embarrassing, but there was such a heavy storm last night I got scared to be alone in my room, so I crawled in with you, I hope that was okay." She said softly.

Fleur smiled at her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Still scared of thunder ma petite?" She asked softly. Gabrielle blushed and nodded at her sister "It's okay Gabby, you can crawl in with us if you're scared. We just want you to feel safe." Fabian said with a soft smile.

She blushed at that and cuddled up to him. "I know it's stupid to still be scared at my age, but I just feel so alone, even now that I've got a loving family around me." She said softly.

"You will never be alone again Gabby, I promised I would never leave you again, and I always keep my promises. And while we are getting married tomorrow, and get our own home, you are always welcome to come and visit us, and while we are at school we'll make sure you can stay in our room. Ginny said she wanted to go back to her dorm room, so there is a room available if you want." He said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that "I would love that, but I don't think it's allowed." She said softly.

He hugged her and smiled. "We'll think of something sis, we'll see how everything works out once the year starts." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and then sat back. "You're right Fabian, there is no sense worrying about that now. First we have a wedding to look forward to. I just wish I could be a part of it somehow." She said sadly.

They shared a look and smiled at her "You can Gabby, if you want you can be our flower girl, I could think of no one better." Bella said with a smile.

Gabrielle's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "I would love to be your flower girl. I'll go ask Mum right now if it's okay." She said as she almost jumped out of bed.

She waved goodbye to all of them and they had to smile softly as she closed the door. "Poor girl, she's been alone for so long, and now that she has found a family, her brother and sister are getting married and are leaving her again. I really feel for her. She must be so lonely." Fleur said sadly.

"I know love, I feel for her too, the best we can do is help her cope with the loneliness. And once we're back at school we can help her get some friends so she won't feel as lonely." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Fleur only nodded and kissed her softly. "We can do that my love, now let's get dressed and get some breakfast, I believe we have a busy day scheduled." She said with a smile.

"We do my loves, today we are going to see our new home. That way we can see what still needs to be done. And if we find nothing needs to be done, we can always make it a day at the beach, so in any case pack up your bathing suits." Fabian said with a big smile.

The girls blushed and smiled at him "Fair enough baby, we'll go pack, if you go pack us a lunch, since I don't think any of us would want to cook the first time we see our new home." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He nodded and after kissing all of them he got quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

As he closed the door the girls sighed contently. "Should we tell him that there is nothing we have to do there, or should we let him find that out for himself?" Bella said with a light laugh.

Luna smiled at that "I think we should let him find out, the look on his face will be priceless when he sees it." She said with a dreamy smile.

The girls smiled at that "I agree love, the look on his face will be priceless. He is used to be kept up to speed with everything, and the look on his face when he is confused is always so cute to see." Hermione said as she got off the bed.

They nodded and followed her example, all of them having a similar idea. They put their bathing suits on and put their regular clothes over them, so they wouldn't have to spend any extra time on getting changed.

...

After breakfast they said their goodbyes to Eliza and Narcissa before Bella, Fleur and Yvette apparated them to the House.

As they arrived Fabian's eyes widened. "Surprise baby, and welcome to The Black Beach Manor." Bella said with a big smile.

"How did you do this love? how did you get everything so perfect?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled and pulled him into a hug, the others joining them quickly "I figured you wanted to come here before our wedding, so I asked Jupi and Dobby to help me get it perfect for us. When I told the girls, they wanted to help me, but we didn't have the opportunity while you all were at school. I'm sorry we kept this from you love, but we wanted to surprise you." She finished with a soft smile.

"Well, you succeeded on surprising me love, and I love it. Thank you for this." He said as he kissed them all deeply.

The girls blushed and smiled at him "Would you all like a tour of the place?" Bella asked with a smile.

They nodded and followed her into the house, all of their eyes widening when they saw the insides of the house.

"This house really has everything we will ever need. It has a huge master bedroom, with an equally huge bathroom attached. It has its own Potions Lab, more extra bedrooms than we will ever need, a kitchen equipped with every comfort you can think of and of course our own beach. Furthermore there is a room which has been dampened of all magic with a television and various forms of entertainment. We also have a library were we have copies of every book we have at Markov Manor. Lastly we have a giant walk in closet where we will have room to put more clothes than we could ever need." She finished as she led them through the house.

"It is beautiful my love, thank you for doing this." Fabian said with a big smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him "I did this for all of us my love, so we could have a home that we can move into and just start our lives together, a safe haven if we ever needed one, and most importantly a place we can truly be ourselves for many years to come." She said with a soft smile.

They all kissed her and then made their way outside again. "Since there is nothing to do here for us, what do you girls say about having a swim, it's a lovely day after all." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that and quickly took off their clothes, all of them revealing their bikini's to him.

"Why am I not surprised you are already wearing these already, give me a minute to get changed and the I'll join you." He said with a wink to them.

The girls blushed at that and smiled as he walked into the house. "I don't know how much longer I can take this girls, every time he flashes us one of those winks I have to resist the urge to jump him. I don't know about you girls, but I think it won't harm any of us to come once, I'm sure it will make us all feel better without it making our wedding night any less spectacular." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"You may have a point there love, and I think Fabian will thank us for it, but I think we should just let it happen, because I know it will if we just act like ourselves." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They smiled and nodded as their mate came back outside in his Bermuda, all of them moaning softly at how he looked.

"You look stunning in that love, I almost forgot how good that looked on you." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "The same could be said for you my love, I forgot how amazingly hot you look in that bikini. But I have to say that that goes for all of you. I have a hard time keeping my eyes off of you." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him deeply. "That's the idea love, we want you to only have eyes for us, because come tomorrow you are ours." She said a bit possessively.

He smiled and motioned all of his mates to join them. He pulled them all into a hug and smiled at them "I love it when you get all possesive love, but you know i have always been yours. Tomorrrow we will only seal our Bond, and you will also be mine. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he kissed them all.

The girls smiled and kissed him while lead him to the water. He shivered as he entered, but the kiss he was sharing with his sister took his mind off of the chill of the water. "I must say my lovelies, you are getting me all hot and bothered with the way you are acting. I don't know if I'm able to control myself much longer." He said with a soft groan.

"Then don't love, we know you're feeling on edge, and we are feeling exactly the same. I think it will do us all good if we take the edge of a bit before we get married without ruining our wedding night." Hermione said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her "I like the way you think love, but I think we should wait until after our swim. That way we can get each other as ready as possible before we do it." He said with a sultry smile.

The girls blushed and kissed him softly. "If you want to play hard to get love, you're going to lose, girls have that build in from birth. But it's cute that you want to try anyway" Bella said teasingly.

He nodded and pulled them all a bit closer, sighing contently as they clung to him. "I love you girls so much, I don't know what I would do without you." He said softly.

"We love you too baby, more then you'll ever know." Hermione said as she softly rubbed his stomach.

He groaned at that "You girls really know how to get me started, don't you." He said as he kissed her.

Hermione smiled at him "We know love, but you have the same effect on us, especially now that we haven't done it in a while. Every time you touch us it gets us wet." She said with a soft moan.

"I think my lovelies, that we should get out and give in to our urges, because I'm only a few seconds away from ravaging you all right here in the water, and I think that would be a lot easier with steady ground under us.

The girls smiled at that "I agree brother, I think we can find a way to make love to you on the beach without ending up with sand in places we don't want it." Luna said with a light laugh.

Bella had to smile at that "I've got a blanket we can use, but we can also take this to our backyard, then we will be sure there won't be any sand where we don't want it." She said softly.

They all nodded and followed her to the backyard, their eyes again widening when they saw it. It was a beautiful landscape that looked almost like an oasis, complete with a beautiful black pool. "This is beautiful love, why didn't you tell us about this amazing back yard before?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise for you all my lovelies, you knew everything about this house before we even set foot in the door, I wanted at least one part to be a surprise." Bella said softly.

They smiled and kissed her "And you certainly done a good job of it my love, it's beautiful." Hermione said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that "Thanks love, and it's perfect for our first time at this house. I think it's pretty idyllic. Our final time before we get married and our first time when we're married will both be in our own home." She said softly.

They nodded and smiled as Bella put down her blanket. They then kissed her and then turned to their future husband. "So love, the scene has been set. I hope you are ready." Yvette said as she kissed him.

He just smiled and kissed them softly, guiding his lovers down to the blanket. "I'm ready for anything you girls can give, I'll always be ready for you." He said with a soft groan.

The girls smiled and kissed him "Then here is what we'll do, you can choose how we'll do this. We know we have teased you an awful lot over the last week and we want to make it up to you. so we are yours today." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He kissed her and smiled "I would love to girls, but we all deserve something special today, so here is what I propose. I'll eat you all out one by one, since that has been so long ago. And then I'm yours to do to whatever you want." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and got into position to make it easier for him. He looked at the girls and smiled as they spread their legs for him. "Such a beautiful sight, I still can't believe it's all mine. But whom to start with, there is such a feast before that I can't decide." He said huskily.

The girls moaned at the tone of his voice, making them even wetter than they already were. He smiled and then peeled aside Yvette's bikini bottoms, groaning softly how aroused she was. As he started licking her Yvette moaned loudly as she was pulled into a kiss by Luna.

Because they hadn't done it for almost a week, every time he touched her was amplified tenfold. As soon as he stuck two fingers inside of her she screamed out her orgasm, and as much as she tried to control herself, she couldn't hold back the second and third orgasm that crashed over her like a tidal wave.

He smiled and kissed her "That was quick love, but I hope it makes you feel better?"

Yvette could only nod and kissed him softly, pouring all of her love into the kiss. Afterwards she laid down to catch her breath a bit.

Fabian smiled and then moved on to Luna "Hey love, ready for the ride of your life?" He asked softly.

Luna nodded and moaned as he peeled away her bikini bottoms and started licking her. She had been feeling hot from the moment she had given him a blowjob yesterday and his tongue was quickly bringing her closer to a mind shattering orgasm.

When he also inserted two fingers inside of her Luna screamed out her orgasm louder than she had ever done before.

He kissed his way back up her body, kissing her deeply once he reached her lips. "That was a big one love, you okay?" He asked softly.

Luna just nodded "I'm fine love, just a little tired. I don't think I ever came so hard before." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly "then rest my love, you have earned it." He said softly.

She nodded and after another kiss she rolled into Yvette's waiting arms, while Fabian crawled over to his Aunt. "Hey baby, are you having fun so far?" She asked as she kissed him.

"I am love, I hope you are ready, because I have a lot of energy left to make you come." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him "I am ready baby, I have been ever since we got into the water, and i am ready for whatever you can dish out." She said with a moan.

"Really baby, I couldn't tell, but I think I'll take my time with you. it's been a while since I tasted you properly after all." He said with a smirk.

Bella moaned as he ripped away her bikini top and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it softly while he took the other one between his fingers.

Slowly he kissed his way down her body, loosening the strings of her bottoms at the same time. He inhaled deeply and groaned softly when her scent hit his nostrils. "You smell divine my love." He said softly.

"Please love, this is torture." Bella said with a moan.

He smiled and nodded at her "I'm sorry love, but you look so cute like that. But I'll give you what you want." He said softly as he started eating her out.

Bella moaned loudly and was quickly coming undone by her lover's tongue. "Baby don't stop, it feels amazing with your tongue inside of me." She said softly.

"Glad to be of service baby, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked as he inserted two fingers inside of her.

Bella nodded and moaned as he continued his ministrations. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, but she wanted to feel this for as long as possible. When she couldn't hold it anymore she screamed out her orgasms as her first orgasm crashed into a second and third.

She didn't notice that he kissed his way up her body. "That must have been a good one baby, I hope it felt good?" He asked with a smile.

"That was amazing love, thank you." She said still panting heavily.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Rest my love, you've more than earned it." He said softly.

She nodded and crawled towards Luna and Yvette, who were cuddled up together at the edge of the blanket.

Fabian then turned towards his sister and Hermione, who were kissing each other softly next to him.

"Getting yourselves ready my loves?" He asked with a smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him "No need to get ready love, we have been ready ever since we came here. But we had an idea. It's getting late and we still have to eat at some point, so we have a proposition for you, how about you finger us to an orgasm together and I'm sure all of us can find a way to make you come." Fleur said with a shy voice.

"I think that's for the best my lovelies, I'm getting hungry from pleasuring you." He said with a wink to them both.

The two girls moaned as he inserted two fingers into both of them, fingering them quickly as he also kissed them both.

It didn't take long for both of the girls to scream out their orgasms, Fabian pulling his fingers out of them just in time as they bucked their hips up again with the force of their orgasms.

He sat back and smiled as the two girls came down from their orgasms. "You two okay my loves? That looked like it were big ones." He said softly.

The two girls smiled at him "It was love, but they were amazing, is there anything you want us to do to give you that pleasure too?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I can think of a few ways my lovelies, but what I want most of all is to fuck one of you. it's been too long already." He said with a soft groan.

All of the girls shared a look and smiled at him "We can do that baby, but there are five of us, who do you want to do it with?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Well, I want to end this like I started it, with Hermione." He said with a soft blush.

They smiled at that "That's so sweet baby, and it's a wonderful way to end this day." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly, smiling even bigger when she moaned and started to take off his swimming trunks.

"Shall we do this like we used to, or do you want it a bit more… exciting like we usually do?" She said with a sultry smile.

"I think my love, we should keep our goal in focus. We still have to eat at some point." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him "I think I know what you want baby, and I would love it if you would do that for me." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and watched as she turned around for him, presenting her butt to him. "I'm ready baby, please fuck me." She said huskily.

"Oh, I will baby, but I apologize in advance if I won't last long, pleasuring you all has made me beyond excited." He said as he kissed her.

Hermione nodded and moaned as he slid himself into her butt. "This feel amazing baby, it feels like it's been ages since we have done this." She said with a moan.

He just smiled and placed a kiss against her neck. "I know baby, it feels amazing for me as well, but I can't last much longer. I'm going to come soon." He groaned out softly.

"You can come whenever and wherever you want my love, my body is yours." She moaned out roughly.

"And I plan to love, I'm going to paint your insides with my come." He said as he moaned and came deep inside of her.

He came so much that at some point it started to flow out of her, getting a loud moan from the brunette. As he pulled out of her. Hermione sagged down to the blanket and was pulled into the waiting arms of his sister.

"Hey love, you okay?" Fleur asked her softly. Hermione nodded and relaxed in the blonde's arms, moaning softly as her mate's come kept leaking out of her.

"You look so hot with his seed leaking out of you. I hope it felt as good as I hope it did." Bella said as she joined them.

"Thank you my love, it feels amazing too, but I'm glad to have you in my arms again, gives me some time to relax." Hermione said as she kissed the raven haired witch.

As Luna and Yvette also joined them, Fabian summoned the basket to him "Do you want a little time to relax girls? Or did you want to eat now?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at him "I think my love, you should join us here and rest a bit with us. We have all the time in the world. And besides, you pleasured us so much that I don't think we would want to move now, even if it is for lunch." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and crawled towards them "How could I say no to that. And relaxing in the arms of my mates, sounds like a perfect afternoon." He said as he crawled in between his sister and Luna.

After lunch they went back to the front of the house, Bella once again lying down her blanket so they could cuddle up together. "That was an amazing lunch, and if I may say so an end of a great day." Fabian said with a content smile.

"Who said it has to end now love. we could stay like this for a while, I know we wouldn't mind to." Bella said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly "Because it's almost eight o'clock baby, and we have the biggest day of our lives tomorrow." He said softly.

The girls all looked to him "Really baby, it's already that late, I didn't even notice. I suppose we better make our way home then, I'm sure Mum is dying to tell us the plan for tomorrow. And I'm sure there is a small feast waiting for us at home." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded "I think you're right sis, and we promised Gabby we would spent some time with her, so what do you say we head home and spend some time with our family." He said with a smile.

They nodded and as Fleur wrapped an arm around her brother, Bella and Yvette did the same to Hermione and Luna. The all looked at their future home again and then apparated towards home.

…

As they appeared in the den, they saw the surprised faces of Eliza and Narcissa and Gabrielle, who was trying on a beautiful white dress.

"I would say we're home, but that kind of redundant now." He said with a light laugh.

His mothers smiled at that "Indeed Fabian, you six have chosen a perfect place to reappear again, we were just putting the finishing touches on your sister's dress, and we hoped to get your opinion on it." Narcissa said with a smile.

They all shared a quick glance and smiled "It's lovely Mum, Gabrielle is the perfect flower girl in that dress." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle blushed and mumbled a thank you to her brother. "You don't have to be embarrassed Gabby, you look so cute in that dress." Fleur said as she went to hug her sister.

She smiled and slung her arms around her neck "Merci, mon soeur." She said softly.

Fleur smiled at her "Now, now Gabby, we're not French anymore, we have to speak English now. You were always better at speaking it than I was when we were learning it, so why stop now?" She asked softly.

"I don't know sis, I just don't want to forget where we come from, even if Apoline threw us both out." Gabrielle said with a soft smile. Fleur smiled and nodded "You may have a point there ma petite, and don't worry I'll never forget where we come from." She said with a smile.

Gabrielle nodded and then went to hug her brother. "Hey Fabe, did you all have fun at your future home?" She asked with a bright smile.

He smiled at his little sister "We did Gabby, thanks for asking, Bella showed us around and we had a lovely picnic on the beach." He said with a soft smile.

"That sounds great Fabe, I can't wait to see it for myself sometime." The blonde said with a smile.

"You'll get the chance Gabby, you will always be welcome, it's right at the sea, so we could go swimming sometime." Fabian said with a smile.

At that point Eliza cut in "It's nice you all are planning your holiday, but we still have a lot to do before your big day tomorrow. So if you all are alright with it, I'll tell you the planning for tomorrow. You will all be expected bright and early for breakfast at eight o'clock, and afterwards you will all prepare with one of us. The girls will be in the capable hands of my wife, and I will make sure my son is ready for the big event. Around noon the guests will probably arrive and while you don't have that many people coming, it's still a sizable company. And I'm sorry to say this Yvette, but your parents declined the invitation, stating they had something else to do." She finished softly.

Yvette sighed softly. "I figured they would, probably has something to do with me sister, she was always the favorite after they learned I was a lesbian a few years ago. Since then they have been so angry with me. And while I'm a bit sad they won't be here, I can live with it, since I have a new family now." She said with a smile.

"That you have my love, and we'll always be here for you. in good times and bad." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

She smiled and kissed her softly. "Thanks Lu, I needed to hear that." She said softly.

Luna smiled and hugged her "Anytime baby, you deserve to be happy." She said with a soft smile.

"Now that we got that settled, do any of you have questions?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"No, not at this point Mum, we figured we get an early dinner and then go to bed. we have a long day tomorrow after all." Fabian said with a smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa nodded at that "That's most certainly true, there is dinner waiting for you in the kitchen. I hope you're okay with something simple, we didn't know when you'd be home, so we didn't bother with a big meal." She said with a slight blush.

They smiled and hugged the two women, all of them making their way to the kitchen, talking softly amongst each other, and after dinner the six of them made their way to their bedroom, all of them asleep once they hit their pillow.


	3. The Wedding

**Bonded Souls: The Year of the Toad**

 **C3: Wedding Bells**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning they were woken up by a loud knocking on the door. "Are you up already, it's almost time for breakfast." Eliza called out from the other side.

When she didn't get a response she softly opened the door and had to blush at the sight that greeted her. Her son and his five mates were all naked and for some reason the girls were draped over his body, Luna being the most prominent lying on his chest.

As she closed the door she had to smile when she saw them stir. "Good morning sleepyheads, I hope you all are ready for your big day?" She asked as they woke up.

The girls all blushed and pulled the sheets over them, leaving Fabian without anything to cover up with. "Good morning Mum, we'll be right there, would you mind waiting outside until we get dressed, I'm feeling a bit exposed here." He said with a bright blush.

She smiled at him "Of course my son. But I have to say my wife was right, you have developed nicely." She said before leaving the room.

"I can't believe she said that. Why is every woman I'm close to always so keen on embarrassing me?" He asked softly.

The girls smiled and hugged him. "That's because you are so cute when you're flustered my love, it's the only time you really show your age. But it's okay, we are proud of calling you our mate. But I think it's best if we get dressed and show ourselves at breakfast, we have a lot to do today." Bella said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I know love, no more distractions, today is about us and our wedding, the one day we have lived towards for almost six months. This is the day we seal our union and start our lives as husband and wives. But I must say Bella, you are positively glowing today, you look even younger than yesterday." He said as he got off the bed.

The others took a good look at her "He's right love, you look amost ten years younger already. And you look absolutely stunning." Hermione said with a smile.

Bella blushed slightly at their praise. "Thanks everyone, I feel younger too, but that's only to be expected with five youthful mates. But I am curious if it had any effect on my actual age." She said softly.

"That's easily solved love, want me to check? It was sort of my specialty at school." Yvette said with a smile.

Bella nodded and relaxed as Yvette cast her Diagnostics spell on her. The blond studied the results carefully and smiled at them "The results are clear my love, at this point you are twenty three years old, you seem to have lost twenty years already." She said amazed. "That is amazing, to have my youth back is everything I could have wished for, besides your love of course." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

They all moved to hug her "It's okay my love, let it all out, we're all here for you. And I have to say that you look more beautiful than ever." Luna said as she kissed her.

"So are all of you my lovelies, but we really should get dressed before Eliza and Narcissa come drag us to breakfast naked, and I'm sure none of us want that." Bella said with a light laugh.

They all nodded and quickly got dressed in something comfortable, since no one would see them yet, besides their family.

As they entered the dining room they were surprised to see everyone already there, although Draco, Pansy and Gabrielle were not fully awake yet. "Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well for this big day, because we have a busy schedule planned for today. And because you decided to sleep in, we have to work hard to uphold it." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"We're sorry mother, we didn't mean to oversleep." Fleur said with a soft blush.

Narcissa smiled and hugged her daughter "It's okay sweetie, I was only teasing, you six have all the time in the world today, it's your day after all." She said with a bright smile.

They nodded and then started their breakfast, all of them talking softly amongst each other while they ate.

"So Fabe, are you nervous for your big day? I know I would if I was getting married to five beautiful women." Draco asked softly.

Fabian smiled at him "Yes and no Draco, one the one side I am because it is what I always dreamed of and now that is here I'm starting to feel the nerves. But on the other hand I'm not since the only thing that'll change is that we will share the same last name. Nothing else within our relationship will have to change. That's the beauty of our relationship." He finished with a smile.

Draco smiled at that "I'm happy that you feel good about this, but it's going to be quiet around here when you're all living somewhere else." He said softly.

"We'll come to visit all the time Draco, just not for the next couple of days, if you know what I mean." He said with a soft smile.

Draco just shook his head and smiled knowingly, eating the rest of his breakfast in silence.

Meanwhile the girls had a similar conversation at the other end of the table. "So girls, nervous for your big day?" Pansy asked with a smile.

"Not really, we always this would happen someday, it's just a bit sooner than we would have thought. But we're not nervous, we love him more than anything, and we can't live without him." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

Pansy smiled at that "The more time you all spend together, the more you look and sound like each other. That smile is almost exactly like Luna's, Hermione." She said with a smile.

"That's because we spent every waking moment together, so it's only natural is certain things rub off on each other." Fleur said with a smile.

Pansy snickered a little at that "Sorry, I just heard a little double meaning in that sentence, given the usual sounds from your bedroom, which have been surprisingly absent for the last week, but I guess they will for a bit longer, won't they?" She said softly.

The girls blushed lightly "I suppose Pansy, but I didn't know you had such a dirty mind. I can see Draco is in good hands. But you're right for the next few days we won't see much of our new home other than our bedroom, and perhaps the kitchen. But don't worry, we'll come to visit all the time. We'll probably still spend more time here than at our own home." Hermione said with a smile.

Pansy nodded and smiled as she continued her breakfast with a smile.

…

After breakfast and their shower Narcissa led the girls toward her and Eliza's bedroom where their wedding dresses were ready for them. But before they entered Bella made a quick stop at their own room where she got a few packages for them.

As she entered her sister's bedroom she had to smile. All of her lovers were waiting for her with a smile on their faces. "What took you Bella?" Yvette asked with a smile.

She smiled and kissed her softly. "I've been getting the surprise we talked about a few days ago, some part of it has to go under our wedding dresses. I've already asked Jupi to deliver the rest to our home when we're ready to go." She said with a smile.

The girls blushed when they opened the boxes and it didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa. "I'll give you girls a few minutes to slip those on, I understand you'd want a little privacy for that." She said softly as she walked out of the room.

The girls nodded and then stepped out of their towels as they took out the lingerie. "This will probably be the first time I ever wear something as sexy as this, but I think it's okay it's for a good cause after all." Luna said with a shy blush.

"That's not completely true Lulu, remember when he bought us clothes and we showed them to him and then again when proposed to him and we did that strip show for him, you were wearing something similar on both occasions. But I get what you mean. But just think of how we will make his head spin when we take our dresses off." Fleur said with a smile.

They nodded and once they were all in their lingerie, they gave each other a once over, all of them moaning softly at the sight they saw. "It's going to be difficult to keep my hands to myself when I see you in those outfits." Yvette said with a soft moan.

"I know love, but tonight we'll have more than enough time to ravage each other. For now we best do our hair and make-up and then get in our wedding dresses." Hermione said softly.

"I agree love, I'll call Cissy to help us. She loves to do hair and make-up." Bella said with a smile.

At that point the door opened and Narcissa stepped back in. "I heard you, and I have to say you all look absolutely stunning in these outfits, and I'm sure he will love it when he sees you in it tonight." She said with a soft smile.

The girls gave her a hug and took a seat at the vanity table to help each other with their hair. Everyone went for a similar style, but each of them with a small twist. But none of them had gone further than Yvette, who had magically changed the color of her hair to a vibrant red.

"That is gorgeous love, but why would change that beautiful hair color of yours?" Fleur asked softly.

Yvette smiled at that "Because my love, this is the start of a new life for me, a life where I will be loved forever and will not be judged for who I am. And with a new start comes a new look, and I must admit I always wanted to have red hair. It just always looks so vibrant. I might keep it this way if you all like it." She said with a slight blush.

"It's absolutely stunning love, it looks great on you, and I'm sure Fabian will think the same. But why wouldn't he, you would look stunning with any type of hair." Bella said as she kissed her softly.

Narcissa smiled at them "You girls. You really can't live without bodily contact with each other can you? It is nice to see, but I think we need to get you girls ready. It's almost time for you girls to get married after all. And I must say you all look absolutely beautiful, and Bella, you look so young, what's your secret?" She finished with a smile.

"It's our mating bond Cissy, we checked this morning, I actually lost twenty years already. I'm back in my twenties again." Bella said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled at her sister "That is amazing Bella, to have the love of your life and your youth back, I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her.

"Cissy, you're going to make me cry and ruin my make-up, but thank you. I'm so glad you welcomed you inside your home all those months ago. I owe all of my happiness to you and Eliza." She said softly.

Narcissa kissed her on the cheek and smiled "Bella, you are my sister, We love you and I will always support you, no matter what. And I knew the true story from the beginning, Severus told us when he heard you had escaped. How could we not do anything else than welcome you into our home and help you." She said softly.

Bella hugged her a bit tighter and then pulled back "Thanks Cissy, your and Andy's support have always meant everything to me." She said with a soft sniff.

Narcissa smiled and hugged her shortly again. "Don't cry Bella, today is a day of joy and happiness." She said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and turned back towards the mirror to do put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up as Narcissa went to help the others do the same, all of them having soft smiles on their faces.

…

Meanwhile Fabian was pacing his room in his underwear. He had told Draco he wasn't nervous, it was only a little bit true. He knew this day was coming for a few months now, and all of that time he hadn't been nervous about it. but now that the day was actually here, he was getting a little weak in the knees. He had also completely forgotten to write his vows for them, and that was the one thing he couldn't forgive himself for.

He knew that the words would come to him when the time came, and he had to smile at how much it resembled their relationship. it was also then he knew that this could be the only way he could ever say his vows to them. It had to come from the heart and from his love for all of them.

As he sagged down onto the bed and sighed heavily, the door opened and his mother walked in. "Oh sweetie, are you alright?" She asked kindly.

He smiled softly and nodded "Oh hey Mum, I'm just a little nervous about today, but I guess that's normal on one's wedding day. But I have to say you look amazing in that dress." He said softly.

"Why thank you Fabian, I thought it would be appropriate for today. But it's okay to be nervous on your wedding day when it's a normal wedding, I can't imagine what you are going through." She said as she slowly rocked him.

He smiled and cuddled a bit more into her. "Thank you for being there for me Mum, it must be hard seeing your little boy grow up so fast and finding love with five women, and one of them is his adopted sister." He said softly.

"It's easier than you might think baby, you know I told you Bonds run in the family, so it was no surprise that you were bonded to a few of them, but I must admit some came as a surprise." She said with a smile.

"Yes, you told me that Bonds run in the family, would you care to explain that?" He asked with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Of course my son. I suppose your sister has told you the last recorded Soul Bond originated in France?" After his nod she continued. "Well you also know both the Malfoy and Markov families have their roots in France, and the last recorded Soul Bond happened to be a similar Bond as the one you share with your mates, with exactly the same number of people involved and we know the male in this relationship was a member of the Markov family. To be more precise he was your great-great-great grandfather. And the reason the Bond chose you to carry on this tradition, is simply because you have both Markov and Malfoy blood running through your veins. Both families have had Soul Bonds recorded them through the ages, so it was no surprise for me when you and Hermione told me about your Bond. It also was no surprise when Fleur, Yvette and Luna were revealed as your mates. Bella was the only surprise for us." She finished with a soft smile.

He smiled at her "that actually makes a whole lot of sense now that I think about it, and for once I can't be anything else but grateful for the Markov name, since it has brought me my mates." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie, but don't you think you should start getting dressed? You don't want to keep your mates waiting after all." She said with a smile.

He smiled and then stood up. "No of course I won't keep them waiting, how could I if I love them so much that it hurts when I'm away from them. Thank you for helping me get over my nerves Mum, it means the world to me." He said as he hugged his mother.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Don't mention it sweetie. It is not all selfless you know. Cissy and I want to see you all happy, especially with everything that has brought you all to this place. I know it hasn't been easy by any stretch of the imagination. But today is not a time to reminisce, today is a day for happiness and joy. Now let's get you dressed and ready for your wedding. your mates are probably waiting for you downstairs." She said with a bright smile.

"Okay Mum, can't keep my future wives waiting, now can I?" He said as he pulled up his trousers.

She smiled and shook her head, handing him his clothes as he got himself dressed, smiling to herself the entire time.

As he tied up his shoes she sniffed a few times "I'm so proud of you Fabian, you have grown up so much in the last year and I couldn't be more proud of the man you have grown into." She said softly.

He smiled and noticed the tears in her eyes "Mum, please don't cry Mum, I know it has all gone so fast, but I will always be your baby boy, that is something that will never change." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Fabian, but I'm just so happy for you. but I think it's really time for us to go downstairs and see how your five brides have blossomed with my wife." She said as she held out an arm to him.

Fabian blushed slightly and took his mother's arm, who led him down stairs to the living room, where he would wait with Draco and Pansy until they were ready to start.

…

As he entered the living room he had to smile. Draco and Pansy were kissing softly in one of the chairs, and they startled when he closed the door. "Good morning lovebirds, killing time until we're ready?" He asked with a smile.

Draco and Pansy both blushed and smiled at him "Sorry Fabe, but we had to do something until you were ready. But I have to say that you look like a true gentleman in that tuxedo." Draco said with a smile.

He smiled and gave his brother a hug "Thank you Draco, you're looking pretty dapper too. And I must say Pansy, that dress looks amazing on you." He said as he hugged her too. Pansy blushed at that "Thanks Fabian, I tried to keep it tame, but Draco suggested this, since he loved how it looked on me during the Yule Ball, and I really wanted an excuse to wear it again." She said softly.

He smiled at them "Well it looks amazing on you, and thank you for being here today, it means a lot to me." He said softly.

"What, and miss my big brother's wedding, not a chance Fabe. We have been through a lot the past year, but not as much as you and your mates have. We want you to be happy, and we are honored to be a part of your wedding." Draco said with a smile.

Just as Fabian wanted to reply Eliza made her way into the room. "We are ready to start if you are sweetie, everyone is seated and Kingsley has just arrived." She said with a smile.

Draco and Pansy gave him a hug and then made their way to the den to take their seats among the guests. Fabian then took a deep breath to steady himself and then took the arm of his mother, who would guide him to the altar. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly.

He smiled softly and nodded, trying to get his thoughts into focus. Eliza just smiled and led him through the door.

She led him to the aisle where Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting for him, a big smile on his face.

Once he was positioned he could hear how the music started playing and the other door opened. He didn't dare to look, but as he did he saw his five beautiful mates slowly walking towards him, led by his little sister, who was scattering rose petals in all colors about. All of them were in five identical dresses, each of the dresses still having something unique to them. All of his mates were wearing slight blushes on their faces. He didn't know if they had done it on purpose, but they had lined up in the order they had originally met. Fleur was on the left, next to her was Luna, then Hermione, next to her Yvette and finally Bellatrix. What surprised him the most was that Hermione was the only one carrying a bouquet of flowers.

As they approached the dais where Kingsley was standing they smiled at their mate.

Kingsley smiled at them and started the service. "Good morning friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these six young lovers in holy matrimony. Since this is a wedding unlike any other in many years, I have chosen to break with tradition and do a little bit of improvisation. But first I believe you have written vows you want to say?" He said in a deep baritone.

Fabian took a deep breath and then turned to his mates "My lovelies, I have thought long and hard about this, and I couldn't think of anything to write down, so I am going to say what lies in my heart. We have been through a lot in the past year, and I know our life together is only beginning. I love each and every one of you so much and I will do anything in my power to make you happy for as long as we all shall live. I will dedicate my life to yours, now and forever." He finished with a smile.

"Fabian, we have all loved you from the first moment we saw you, and although our Bond has grown over the past year, so has our love for you. We promise to always love you, protect you and hold you like you deserve. We also promise you the same thing. To make you happy to the best of our abilities and we will be yours for the rest of our days." Hermione finished softly.

Kingsley smiled at them "Those were beautiful vows indeed, and if you are ready we will continue with our service." After their nod he continued. "Since your Bond already rivals an Unbreakable Vow, I think we can forego this and continue to the most important part. Fabian Robert Black, do you promise to love and to hold these women, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." He said with a soft smile.

"Fleur Isabella Black, Luna Pandora Lovegood, Hermione Jean Granger, Yvette Antoinette Belancour and Bellatrix Augustine Black, do you promise to love and to hold this man, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"We do." They answered as one.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Wizengamot I pronounce you all married, you may now kiss your mates." He finished with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed each of his mates deeply, the girls also kissing each other with the same passion, all under loud applause from the entire room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you to Coven of Black." Kingsley said as Fabian broke the kiss with Bella.

Everyone applauded as they stepped down from the dais, all of them smiling big.

Eliza and Narcissa were the first to congratulate them. "Congratulations all of you, I know you will find the happiness you are looking for with each other." the two women said as they hugged each of them.

"Thanks Mum, I'm sure we will." Fleur said with a smile.

Next up was Xenophilius "My darling Luna, I'm so proud of you. and while I admit I was surprised when I heard of this Bond between you and Fabian, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. You two have always been so close, and I wish you nothing but happiness. And Fabian, please keep taking care of my Moon as you have done for the last years." He said softly.

"I will Xenophilius, I promised that on the day I met her. And as you know I try never to break my promises." He said with a soft smile.

Xenophilius smiled at him "Please Fabian, you are my son in law now, so I really must ask you to call me Xeno or Dad." He said with a smile.

"I'll try Dad, no promises though." He said with a light laugh.

He just smiled and clapped him on the back before hugging the others.

"Oh Hermione, congratulations on tying the know. And may I say how absolutely beautiful you look in your dress. You're almost like a princess in that dress." Ellen Granger said with a few tears in her eyes.

They all chuckled softly at that "What's wrong, what did I say." Ellen said a bit confused. Hermione only smiled and hugged her mother "Thank you Mum, we couldn't be happier at this point. And you said nothing wrong, It's nothing Mum, just that Fabian usually calls me princess." She said with a smile.

Ellen smiled at that "Looking at you now, I can understand, you all look like royalty in those dresses. And Fabian, you are such a gentleman in your tuxedo. And I don't think I have to tell you this, but please keep taking care of our daughter." She said softly.

He smiled at her "Of course I will Ellen, I promised that when I came to ask you and Richard for her hand in marriage." He said softly.

"So Fabian, I see my wife has robbed me of the chance to warn you, but I know I wouldn't have to do it. Congratulations." Richard said as he clapped him on the back.

Fabian just smiled at his father-in-law "I wouldn't dare upset you Richard, I have heard the stories from Hermione about what you and Ellen do for a living, and I'm a bit scared Hermione would make me go if I would ever do anything to upset her." He said with a light laugh.

Richard shook his head and after giving his daughter and her mates a hug they moved on to Xeno and the two women standing on the side.

After receiving congratulations from their friends Fabian was pulled into a hug by his cousin. "Congratulation Fabe, I must say I was a bit surprised when your Mums told me everything, but I guess I should have seen it coming after seeing you at the Tournament." Nymphodora said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Nym, that means a lot to me, and I must say I couldn't be happier at this point. And may I say how good that dress looks on you, it goes great with the current color of your hair." He said with a smile.

Nymphodora blushed, which made her hair a little darker. "It's okay Nym, he knows way to well how to make a girl blush, but he is right, you look amazing in this dress." Fleur said softly.

"Thank you Fleur, but Fabian has always been good at making girls blush with his kindness and compliments." Nym said after hugging them all.

…

At the end of the evening most of the guests had gone back home, leaving only the newlyweds, their parents and direct family, being Draco, Pansy and Gabrielle.

Fabian was currently resting in one of the couches with Bella and Yvette next to him. The girls had changed into another dress just after dinner and were now in colorful cocktail dresses. The two girls were resting on his shoulder while the three others were talking softly to their parents.

"It has been a hectic day, hasn't it my love?" Bella asked softly.

He nodded at her "It has love, but it has been worth it, and I would do it again every single time if the end result was the same." He said as he kissed her softly.

Both girls only nodded and kissed him on the cheeks.

At that point their three other mates joined them while his mothers took a seat across from him. "We have one more surprise in store for you my son. We have had a lot of conversations with the Goblins of Gringotts to accomplish this, but ultimately we have succeeded to give you full rights to the Markov family Vault, everything in it is now yours. And if you all would want it, You could use it as a combined Vault for all you." Eliza finished with a smile.

"That is great news Mum, it's best gift we could have gotten on our wedding day, besides the Beach Manor of course. and we have been talking a few days ago about combining our Vaults once we got married, but we never reach a verdict on it, we'll have to talk about that some more. But looking at my mates I think we are all tired from today, so I think we'll go to our home and we'll inform you in a few days." He said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa shared a knowing smile. "That is fine my son take your wives home, and we will see you in a few days, but remember in three days we have the Order meeting at Sirius' home. You are to come here beforehand, since the mansion is Unplottable. Only people that have already been there once can find it, so we can take you all to it." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian and the girls nodded and then stood up. "We'll send Jupi tomorrow with you gifts, for now they are safe here." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Thank you Mum, we appreciate it. We'll see you in a couple of days." He said as he hugged her.

After giving everyone still present a hug, The newlyweds apparated away to their house. Leaving the house silent for the first time that day.


	4. The Wedding Night

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C4: The Wedding Night**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N: I know it has been almost two weeks, but you can blame the holiday's. But I'm back again, but I still don't know when the next will be online. I'm having a bit of a writers block and I'm figuring out where I want this story to go. But never fear. I'm never giving up on this story. But without further ado, Here's the Wedding Night and I hope you enjoy it.**

As they appeared on the beach in front of their home they all had to smile. "It's still early love, we can talk for a while before you consummate this marriage." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "We can do that baby, in fact I would love that. Any particular spot my lovely wives had in mind?" He asked as he kissed them softly.

They all blushed at him "well, it's such a nice night out, I would suggest lying down a blanket and cuddling up to our new husband." Yvette said with a soft smile.

As soon as she said it Bella pulled out a blanket from a bag she had brought, folding it out with a smile. "I figured you would want to do something like that love, that's why I thought ahead." She said as she kissed him.

"And it's much appreciated my love, but it was not my first question. There is a question that has been on my lips the entire day. Why have you changed you beautiful blonde hair of yours my love, not that I don't love this, but it's just a bit of a change." He said with a soft smile.

Yvette blushed and cuddled into him "I did this because today was the beginning of my new life with you, and I thought that with a new life comes a new look, and to be honest I always wanted to have red hair. I always found it such a vibrant color" She said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "That's so sweet baby, and it looks absolutely amazing on you. it's different but most definitely you. it makes your eyes sparkle even more." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed a bit deeper and smiled "Thank you love, that means a lot to me. I love you so much." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you too baby, I love all of you so much. Today has been one of the best days of my life, and I know I will only get better from now on." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "I think that is time to start our night in style my love. And we know that making love to all of us might be a bit straining for you." Luna said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Let me stop you right there my lovelies, I plan to have you all tonight, I owe you all that much, so I asked Snape for help and he gave me a potion to help me a bit. It improves my stamina and makes sure I can go all night with all of you." He said with a slight blush.

"That sounds hot love, shall we see if it lives up to the hype?" Bella asked a bit huskily.

He smiled and kissed her "That is the best plan I heard today my loves, but there is one thing I still need to ask you. Would you mind if we break with one more tradition? Because I don't think I can carry all of you across the threshold at once." He said softly.

They smiled at that "That's okay love. we knew that before we got here. But how about saving any conversation for tomorrow morning. We have talked enough for a couple of days." Hermione said as she kissed him.

He only nodded and followed his mates inside, smiling softly to himself as they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

As they entered their bedroom, the girls turned to him and gave him a kiss. "You go get yourself comfortable on the bed love, we'll be right back." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and nodded as his wives made their way to the bathroom. He had no idea what they had in store for him, but he knew tonight was going to be magical in more ways than one. The girls had teased him all day with their shy glances and soft touches, and it had taken all of his concentration not to embarrass himself in front of his family and friends.

As he took of his clothes and positioned himself on the bed. waiting for his wives to come back.

A few minutes later they entered the room with smiles an slight blushes on their faces. All of them were in similar sets of lingerie in the same color as their dresses. Fabian gulped as they walked to the bed. "Anxious much love?" Bella asked softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed them "I'll always be anxious my lovelies, but tonight is special so I'm a bit nervous than usual." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that "you don't have to be nervous for my love, we can treat tonight like any other if that helps any, it's all up to you tonight." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I couldn't do that my lovelies, we have waited too long for this night, and besides, we didn't abstain for two weeks to treat tonight like anything other than it is. I want to make you all happy tonight, just like I should on our wedding night." He said with the same smile.

"We know love, but we can see you're nervous, but we have a plan to help you relax. We are going to give you a massage to help you wind down a bit and get us all in the mood. Because we know how much you love our massages, and we love giving them to you." Bella said as she kissed him.

He smiled and nodded at them "I'd love that my lovelies, nothing beats your massages. It always gets me hot." He said softly.

They smiled and positioned themselves around him as he laid down. "Are you ready baby?" Luna asked dreamily.

Fabian nodded and groaned as his wives started rubbing his back, arms and legs. He could feel his nerves drain away as their hands moved across his back and limbs. By the time they were done with his back he never felt more relaxed, or more hot for them.

"Turn around love, we're ready to do your front. We're almost done" Hermione said with a soft smile.

He nodded as best he could and turned around, the girls all gasping slightly when he did. "Looks like someone is getting excited. Can you hold on for a little while longer?" Yvette asked with a soft smile.

They didn't give him the time to answer, because they knew it already. And they had silently decided to tease him a bit more. "Everything okay love? You look a bit tense." Bella said with a teasing tone in her voice.

He groaned softly and smiled at them "That's because of your magic hands my loves, you always know how to get me started." He said as he was pulled into a kiss by Luna.

While Luna kissed him Hermione and Bella kissed their way down his body, getting a nice groan from their husband as they did. "I think he is ready love, shall we get this wonderful evening started." Hermione whispered to her raven haired lover.

Bella nodded and smiled at her "I think you're right love, but how are we going to do this, there are five of us and we have only one husband, we can't make love to him all at once." She said in a whisper.

"I know baby, we'll leave it up to him. He probably has a plan." Hermione said as she kissed her.

They kissed their way back up his body and smiled at him "Are you ready love, because we are ready to give ourselves to you again." Bella said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her "I am love, I have been ready since you made me turn around, but how are we going to do this?" He asked softly.

"We don't know love, we wanted you to have control tonight, so we're okay with everything you want to do." Fleur said with a smile.

Again he smiled at them "I figured you girls would say something like that. And I have thought about it while you were massaging me, and I came up with something that you will like. I'm going to make love to all of you one by one, just like the first time I made love to each of you, and while I make love to one, the others can keep each other wet and ready." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that "That's an amazing idea my love, but who will be the first to feel you inside of her?" Yvette asked softly.

"That's easy Empress, I thought it would be a nice touch to do this in the order in which we fell in love, a bit of setting things straight if you will. So that means first Fleur, then Luna, then Hermione, then you, and finally Bella." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and kissed both of them softly. as they moved to the other side of their bed.

…

Fleur pulled him in for a kiss and smiled. "You're still nervous aren't you love? It's okay I am too." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled at her "I'm not nervous anymore sis, I just want to make you all happy tonight." He said softly.

She smiled at him and pulled him on top of her. "Enough talking love, I want you inside of me now. I need you." She said softly.

"Okay love, we have danced around it long enough, are you ready?" He asked with a soft smile. Fleur only nodded and moaned as he slid himself inside of her. "You're so tight love." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed him "That's because we haven't done it in such a long time baby, it feels amazing having you inside of me again." She said with a moan.

He kissed her deeply and quickened his pace, getting a lovely moan from his wife. "Enjoying yourself my love?" He asked with a smile.

Fleur nodded and flipped them over. "I am love, but I don't think it's fair if you're on top all the time. I have wanted to ride you again for a long time." She said with a smile.

"And I love to be ridden by you my love. It makes me feel like I'm your personal stallion." He said with a soft kiss.

She smiled at him "Not just my personal stallion love, you are our stallion. And we wouldn't have it any other way."

He pulled her down for a kiss and smiled at her "You make it sound so dirty love, but I don't mind, I like being a stallion to my wives. Makes me feel a bit special." He said softly.

"You're the one who makes it dirty my love. You are the man who married his sister and Aunt today. But we're okay with it, we like it dirty." She said with a smile.

He just smiled at her, pulling her down for another kiss. "I love you so much baby, but I'm close to coming." He said panting.

"I'm close too my love, let's come together." She said with a soft moan.

Fabian nodded and was pulled into a kiss by his wife as they came together, their moans stifled by their mouths.

As Fleur rolled off him she smiled at him "That was amazing brother, I never came as hard before." she said as she shivered slightly.

"I noticed my Duchess, I felt how you kept contracting around me." He said as he kissed her.

"That's because you gave me a week's worth of orgasms in one night baby, I came at least four times." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly as she settled herself on his shoulder. They laid like that for a while when Fleur got up. "I'm going to take a shower love, have fun with Luna." She said with a slight wink.

"Thanks love, I'm sure we will, I'll see you soon." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur gave him a wink and smiled at him as she walked to the bathroom. Fabian took the time to quickly take his potion.

…

As soon as he swallowed it Luna crawled onto the bed. "Hey Fabe, did you have fun with your sister?" She asked dreamily.

He pulled her in for a kiss and smiled at her "I did my love, and I'm sure we're going to have just as much fun together, I did make you all a promise after all." He said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed at that "Baby, you're making me blush with that sweet talk of yours." She said softly.

"I know love, but you know I like to see you blush, it's one of the few times you show your true age. You are usually wise beyond your years." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him "I know love, I can't help it, you just bring that out in me." She said dreamily.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you Lulu, I'm glad now we can always be together." He said with a dreamy smile.

"I'm glad for that too love, but do you know what would make me even happier?" She asked with a smile. He shook his head at her "If you would make love to me like we did the first time. I want you to make me come like you did all those months ago." She said huskily.

Fabian pulled her on top of him and smiled. "I will love, but with a little twist, I would love it if you would be on top for a change. That way you can set the pace tonight." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "That's sweet baby, I can't remember us ever doing it with me on top." She said as she straddled him. She then guided him inside of her and moaned at the feeling of her husband inside of her.

He groaned softly as Luna started riding him. He pulled her down for a kiss and smiled at her "You feel amazing as always my love, I could fuck you all day." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled as she raked her nails over his chest, which got another groan from him "It feels amazing having you inside of me again baby, I've been waiting all week for this." She said huskily.

"I can tell love, usually you are much more timid in bed. I'm loving this side of you." He said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed and bend down to kiss him. "I love you baby, but can you do something for me?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her "of course my love, you can ask me anything. You know that." He said with a smile.

She smiled and got off of him "I want to try a sixty nine with you. That way we can make each other come." She said with a light blush.

"I'd love to do that with you baby, you know I love tasting you." He said with a loving wink.

Luna blushed and positioned herself over his face, moaning loudly as he started licking her. She then bend down and took his penis into her mouth, getting a lovely groan that she felt in her core.

"Fabian my love, you're going to make me come." She panted after a few minutes.

"I'm close too baby, you're driving me wild with that talented tongue of yours." He said with a groan.

She smiled at that "Let's come together love, I want to feel you exploding into my mouth again." She said huskily.

He only managed to nod before he shot his load into her mouth. At the same time he heard his wife moan as she came with him.

Once they both had come down from their orgasms, Luna cuddled up to him "That was amazing love, I think this is the first time I've ever had multiple orgasms. Thank you." She said with a content smile.

"It was certainly my pleasure my Baroness. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did." He said with a bright smile.

She smiled and kissed him "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did love, but I think I'm going to take a shower and join Fleur in the other room. You still have three other women to make love to after all." She said softly.

"That's fine love, I'll see you soon." He said as he stole a last kiss before she crawled off the bed.

Luna smiled and flashed him a wink "Have fun with the others love, we'll see you soon." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek. He just flashed her a wink and smiled as she walked away.

…

He had never thought last year when he started dating Hermione that any of this would have been in his future. Five of the most beautiful women on earth had become his wives today, and he thanked the starts once again that they did.

As he sank deeper into his mind, Hermione crawled onto the bed and kissed him softly. "Deep in thoughts again love?" She asked with a soft smile.

He just smiled and kissed her. "Not really baby, just thinking about how lucky I have been over the past year. I never thought when we started dating this would someday be our life. I always thought my life couldn't get any better when you agreed to marry me, but I never thought this could be my life. And today has been the happiest day of my life." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed him while she straddled him. "I know love, I always thought we had it all when we started dating, but over the course of the year we both found love and happiness with everyone in our little coven, and now I couldn't picture my life without you or our lovers in it." She said with a soft smile.

"I know what you mean baby, I don't even want to think what I would do without you or the girls in my life. It hurts too much to even think about that.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Then don't think about it my love, tonight is a night that we'll remember the rest of our lives, and I believe it's my turn now." She said softly.

He just smiled and kissed her. "It is my love, is there anything special you wanted to do tonight?" He asked softly.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "There is, and I know it's a bit against tradition, but I want you to fuck me in my butt again. it's been too long since we have done it. But when you come I want to feel you come inside of my pussy. I'm craving it to feel you explode inside of me again." She said softly.

"I can do that baby, but there is one more thing I need to do before we can get started." He said as he sat up. He then took he potion and took another gulp of it, feeling his recently spent stamina return to him.

When he reopened his eyes he saw that Hermione already gotten off him and was in front of him on her hands and knees. "I'm ready if you are baby, please fuck me hard, I'm craving the feeling of your dick inside of me again." She said huskily.

He smiled and crawled up to her "I love it when you talk dirty baby, it's so out of character for you. you're usually so proper." He said as he ran his hands over her butt.

Hermione shivered and smiled at him "Enough with the teasing love, fuck me already." She said with a whine.

"Your wish is my command, as always my Princess. ready for the ride of your life?' He asked as he centered the tip of his penis with her asshole.

She nodded and moaned as he slid his penis inside of her and slowly started thrusting. "That feels amazing baby, it's been so long since I felt this."

He smiled and traced a few kisses over her back. "It feels amazing being inside of you again love. I could spend eternity making love to all of you and never get bored." He said as he started massaging her breasts from behind.

Hermione moaned and started rocking her hips backwards in time with his thrusts, getting a lovely groan from her husband.

"Hermione love, I'm not going to last much longer, you're milking me dry with that amazing butt of yours." He said softly.

She smiled at that "Then I think it's time we switched holes baby, because I'm very close too." She said panting.

He nodded and groaned softly as he pulled himself from her butt. She then attacked him with a kiss which made him fall back to the bed. She straddled him and moaned loudly as she guided his penis inside of her.

Fabian pulled her down for a kiss and moaned in her mouth. "Baby I'm coming, I can't hold on anymore." He groaned out.

"Let go love, come for your wife. Then I'll come for you." She said heavily panting.

He only managed to nod before he came deep inside of her while she screamed out her orgasm.

Hermione sagged down onto his chest while she was riding out the last of her orgasms. "It has been a while since you gave me multiple orgasms baby, thank you." She said once she regained her breath a bit.

He rolled them to the side and slowly pulled out of her, while still keeping his arms around her. "It was my pleasure baby, of everyone we have been making love the longest, so I know what you like the most when we do it." He said with a soft smile.

She kissed him and rested her head against his chest as she rolled him on his back. "I love you baby, thank you for the most memorable night so far." She said with a content smile.

"I love you too baby, thank you for loving me as much as you do." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that "That speaks for itself baby, you are so easy to love that it comes natural. And we will all continue to love you forever I promise. But I think I'm going to take a shower and join Fleur and Luna. I believe Yvette and Bella had something special planned for you." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her before she got off the bed. "That's okay love, we'll see you soon." He said with a soft smile.

She flashed him a wink and made her way to the bathroom. Fabian took the last bit of his potion and relaxed as he felt it doing its work.

…

"Ready for the last round loverboy?" Bella asked with a silky voice.

He turned around and gulped when he saw Bella and Yvette walking towards him, with a lot of sway in their hips and both of them not wearing a stitch of clothing.

They both kissed him and smiled "Hey love, we had an idea. We realize you must be getting tired after making love to the others, so our thought was that we make it a nice threesome." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"That's sounds lovely girls, and I would love to do that with you two." He said with a bright smile.

The girls shared a smile and kissed him "We figured you would say that love, so here is the plan. One of us is going to wear a strap-on and fuck the other together with you. we figured it would be a nice way to end this perfect day. And when we're done, we are going to take a nice shower together with the rest of our mates, we had agreed to that before you even made love to Fleur, we thought it would be a nice touch." Bella said softly.

"That's sweet and devious at the same time love, but that would be an amazing way to end this evening. but I'll leave it up to you who gets to do what. You know I can't choose between you." He said with a smile.

Yvette smiled at that "We know love, we kind of thought you couldn't so we have been talking about it and we agreed that Bella will use the strap-on and I will be the one who will get fucked. But we do want to taste you first, you deserve that." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and laid down as the Bellatrix straddled him and pulled him into deep kiss as Yvette started sucking him. He groaned in Bella's mouth and smiled at her as she pulled back. "I love you baby." He said softly.

Bella smiled at that "I love you too baby, now and forever." She said with another kiss.

He smiled at her and groaned as Yvette let his dick fall from her mouth. "We are ready for you love, I hope you are ready for us too." Yvette said as she crawled up again.

"I'll always be ready for you my Empress and Countess. But don't you need something for your plan to work?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him "already thought of that baby." She said as she summoned her strap-on to her.

He kissed her and smiled as Yvette positioned herself for them. "Those look delicious my lovelies, would you care to share them with me?" She asked with a coy look.

The two lovers shared a look and smiled at her. Bella positioned herself in front of him while Fabian positioned himself behind her. "Of course we will share with you love, we have been waiting all night to do this. it would be cruel towards you." Bella said with a smile.

She gave Yvette a kiss and then moaned as Yvette wrapped her mouth around her strap-on. At the same time Yvette moaned as Fabian let his dick slide into her. Bella then pulled him for a kiss and smiled at him "This is hot isn't it love?" She asked softly.

Fabian nodded and kissed her again. "It is love, I have dreamed of doing this for a long time, and once again it's like you have read my mind and have come up with something new." He said panting.

Bellatrix blushed at that "I know love, but that's because we have pretty similar minds. I know what you like, and you know what we all like. So that's why I figured you would like this as a finish for tonight." She said as she kissed him.

He groaned and smiled at her "Speaking of a finish love, I'm really close to coming." He said a bit strained.

"It's okay love you can come inside of her, I'm planning to do the same in a few seconds." Bella said with a loud moan.

Fabian just smiled and pulled his raven haired wife into a kiss as they both moaned loudly as they filled up Yvette from both ends, getting a loud moan from the redhead as she came too.

As Bella and Fabian pulled out of her, Yvette pushed herself to her knees with a content smile. "That was amazing, it felt so hot being double teamed by you two. I never came as hard before." She said still panting slightly.

He smiled and pulled them both into his arms as they laid down. "It was certainly our pleasure love, I'm just glad you both enjoyed yourself." He said as he kissed them both.

"We certainly did love, but I think it's best we join our lovers in the shower and go to bed afterwards, we've had a long day after all. And on top of that we can't wait to spend our first night with our husband." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded as he lifted them both over his shoulders, both girls squealing a little as they were lifted. "Are we your conquests baby?" Bella asked with a light laugh.

"In a way, yes. But I'm just as much your conquest as well, I just wanted to save time and take you to the bathroom at the same time, plus it's a bit of training for me as well." He said with a soft smile.

The girls shared a look at that "Do you mean to say we are heavy baby." Yvette asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course not love, you two are as light as a feather, I just meant that I don't want to do a lot of training in the next couple of days. So I'm just working a bit in advance." He said as he put them down gently to open the door.

They both kissed his cheek and smiled as he followed them in, his jaw dropping again when he saw what his other wives were doing. Fleur and Luna were currently lying down on two massage tables, while Hermione was massaging both of them.

When he closed the door the three girls looked up at them. "Hello lovers, I trust you had fun?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded at them "We did, but if it's okay with you girls, I'd would really like a shower and some rest, I must admit you girls have all really drained me." He said with a soft blush.

The girls all smiled and nodded at him "That's okay love, we know we are good at that. So we'll make it a quick shower and then we'll go to bed. Believe it or not, you gave us quite a workout too." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and gave them all a kiss before he stepped in their gigantic shower, where they lost little time getting each other clean again. "I love you girls so much, thank you for giving me the best evening of my life." He said softly.

"We love you too baby, and we were happy to give you this night, it was the best night of ours before it even began." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian pulled them into a hug and kissed them on the cheek softly. "That a fact my lovelies, that's nice to hear. But I really think we better get to bed, before we fall asleep here in the bathroom, I can see you girls are tired." He said with a slight yawn.

The girls nodded and followed him back to the bedroom. They then crawled into bed and after positioning themselves around him, they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Home Decorating

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C5: Home Decorating**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning the girls woke up to a soft snoring coming from their husband, who was still fast asleep from their activities yesterday. "He looks so sweet when he's fast asleep like that, doesn't he?" Hermione asked softly.

"He does, he must still be tired from yesterday, I think we worked him a bit too much last night." Fleur said in a whisper.

The others nodded at that "I think we did, but I know a way we can make him feel a bit better, how about we cook him a nice breakfast and serve it to him in bed, but he'll get suspicious if we all are gone when he wakes up, so someone needs to distract him." Bella said softly.

Luna smiled at that "I think it's best if I stay here, I'd only be in the way in the kitchen anyway." She said softly.

The girls hugged her and smiled at her "No you wouldn't love, but it would get a little crowded in there with all five of us. That might be something we could do today, find a way to expand the kitchen. But first we'll make some breakfast for our husband. We'll be right back with breakfast" Bella said as they slowly got off the bed.

Just as they closed the door and Luna had gotten herself comfortable against him, Fabian woke up, smiling as he saw her sleeping on his chest. "I know you're awake love, I can see it by your breathing." He said as he kissed her softly.

Luna reopened her eyes and smiled at him "good morning love, how did you sleep?" She asked with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and puller her up for a proper kiss. "I slept amazing love, still a bit tired but I couldn't be happier at this point. Last night really was the best night of my life." He said as she snuggled into him.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It was the best night of my life too baby, you gave me quite a workout last night. As you did to all of us I might add." She said softly.

"I know love, that was the idea, I hoped today we can do nothing at all and just stay in bed together." He said with a soft smile.

She had to smile at that "And we will my Count, once the others return that is exactly what we'll do." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at her "I can live with that baby, but where are the others anyway. It's been a while since it was just us in bed together." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Luna moaned softly and smiled at him "Don't start love, you're getting me all hot and bothered again. Let's wait until after breakfast. Then I'm sure we can find something to do." She said softly.

"That's okay love, but are you sure you'll be okay, I can feel you shifting under the sheets." He said with a smile.

She blushed lightly at that "To be honest baby, no I don't think I will, I still feel all hot and bothered by your touch. I really can't focus on anything else right now." She said as she turned around in his arms.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Would you like me to do something about that my Baroness, you know I'd do anything to make you feel better." Luna pouted slightly and nodded.

Fabian smiled and kissed her as he let his fingers wander down her body, getting lovely moans from the blonde. "Feeling good baby?" He asked with a soft smile.

Luna nodded and moaned as he slid two fingers into her. "Faster baby, please, I need to you to make me come." She panted roughly.

"Of course my love, whatever you want." He said as he picked up the pace, smiling as his wife came undone above him. He then placed a kiss on her neck and slowly kissed his way down, while his other hand softly squeezed her breast.

She moaned again and slung her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Keep your fingers still baby, I want to ride you." She said huskily.

He smiled and nodded as he let his fingers rest. Luna then starting grinding on his fingers, moaning as she kissed him deeply. "I'm close baby, I'm going to come soon. Please don't stop kissing me." She panted roughly.

"Of course I won't stop love, I will kiss you whenever you want." He said softly as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Luna smiled and moaned into his mouth as she came. As she pulled back and rode out the last of her orgasm she smiled at him. "Thank you for that baby, it was a wonderful start of the day." She said as she cuddled back up to him.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent deeply. "It was certainly my pleasure baby, I love you face in ecstasy. It's so amazingly adorable." He said with a smile.

She kissed him and relaxed against his body. "How I could wish we could stay in bed like this forever. But unfortunately we can't." She said with a content sigh.

He smiled at that "I know love, but you feel so soft against me. I could hold you all day." He said with a similar smile.

Luna kissed him and smiled as they heard the door open. "Breakfast is served my lovelies. I hope you two are ready for our first breakfast as a married coven." Yvette said with a bright smile.

Bella conjured up a small table in the middle of the bed and once Yvette put down the tray, they all crawled back into bed. "I hope you are hungry love, we went a little overboard with breakfast." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"That's fine love, we've worked up quite an appetite while you were fixing breakfast." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian looked a bit shocked at that "So you were the distraction when they were fixing breakfast. I like the way you distract me baby." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him before she took a sandwich. "Thanks love, I figured you would have liked that sort of a distraction." She said softly.

He just smiled and kissed them all before taking his own sandwich. "Well, it worked like a charm baby, and I must say you girls have really outdone yourselves with this breakfast. Thank you so much." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him while Fleur handed him a sandwich. "There you go love, eat up, you're going to need your strength today." She said with a wink.

Fabian shook his head and smiled at that. "I know my lovelies, I'm sure that you all have amazing ways to exhaust me today." He said with a soft smile.

"You're kind of right baby, we have some things to pick up at our parent's house, just some last things to bring into our home. You may join us if you want, but Bella and Yvette wanted to ask you something." Hermione said with a smile.

He had to smile at that "Did you now, what can I do for my lovely wives." He asked with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled at him "Well baby, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to help us redecorate the kitchen. It's the only thing that still needs to be done in the House." Bella said as she kissed him softly.

"Of course I'll help you girls, it's my job to help you all around the house now." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all kissed him and cuddled up to him as they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

…

After breakfast Fleur, Luna and Hermione took the Floo home to pick up their things, while Fabian joined Bella and Yvette in the kitchen.

"So girls, where do you want me, and what do you want me to do." He asked with a smile.

They both smiled at that "Well, you have such an eye for home decorating, we figured you would know what to do to make this kitchen a bit more roomy." Bella said with a smile.

He nodded and started walking around the kitchen, the vision in his head already coming together.

A few minutes later he turned back to his two wives. "I have the perfect vision my lovelies, and it's quite easy to do too. If we move the table into the living room, we'll free up a lot of space in the kitchen, while still retaining the space in the living room. We could even make a small island between them if we ever needed more space to prepare a large meal." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at each other. "not only did we marry a man who is beautiful and a beast in bed, but he knows his way around home decorating as well. How did we ever get so lucky Bella?" Yvette asked with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that "I don't know Yvette, but I have to say that the five of us are the most lucky women in the world for being married to him." She said with a soft smile.

"You two are too sweet for words. Thank you girls for loving me as you do. You really have changed my life forever I love you all so much." He said as he kissed them both.

They smiled and hugged him. "We love you too baby. But don't start now , or we might get sidetracked again. We'll bless this kitchen once we are done." Yvette said with a wink.

He smiled at them "Right, sorry my lovelies. How about we start this remodel. I'll start moving the table if you two could start on the island." He said as he took his shirt off.

"And your shirt needs to be off because?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I don't want to get it dirty by sweating in it, and it works a bit more comfortable without a shirt." He said with a wink.

The two girls moaned softly and turned away from their husband before they couldn't contain their lust for him anymore.

Fabian looked at them and smiled as he started moving the chairs. Once they were out of the way he took a good look at the table. It was too big for him to move on his own so he decided to move it in two stages.

He took the one end of the table and lifted it to the end of the room where he wanted it. As he walked to the other side he noticed a problem. If he put the table this close to the couches, they couldn't have chairs on that end. He took a good look at the rest of the living room and saw he had enough room to play around with the furniture a little bit.

He walked back to the table and put it into place so he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

By now Bella and Yvette were done with the kitchen and took a look at their husband, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What could he be thinking about love?" Yvette asked in a whisper.

Bella shrugged at that "I don't know love, who knows what wonderful things could run through his head." She said softly.

They shared a look and walked up to him "What are you thinking about love?" Yvette asked with a smile.

"Nothing much girls, just thinking how it would look best if we moved the couches around. I kind of overestimated the room I had to work with, so now I'm thinking how to best move the couches so we have room to put the chairs around the table while it still looks a little presentable." He said with a soft frown.

The girls smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll think of something love, you always do." Bella said softly.

He smiled and kissed them "Thanks girls, I think I have the solution, but I'm going to need some help moving the couches. Would you girls care to help me?" He asked with a soft smile.

They nodded at him "Of course love, we'll make it even easier, you tell us where you want everything, and we'll move it for you, no need to throw out your back on the first day." Bella said with a wink.

Fabian blushed and nodded at them "Let's start with the big couch, turn that one hundred and eighty degrees and move it towards the window. Then the two smaller couches can go next to it on opposite sides. We don't even have to move the coffee table like this." He said as the girls created exactly the scene he had in mind. "It looks amazing girls, now we have our own little den where we can relax anytime we want to. Plus we can see everything that happens outside." He said with a smile.

They moved the dining table a bit more to the center and once the chairs were back in place they cuddled up on the couch, both girls resting their heads on his shoulder. "It looks amazing love, now our home is complete." Yvette said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed them both. "I know girls, it came out exactly how I planned. But I have an idea, how about we put on some swimsuits and relax on the beach, it's a perfect day outside." He said with a smile.

Both of them seemed to perk up at that. "That's a wonderful idea love, I'd love to work on my tan this holiday. And the fact that we have a private beach will work even better with our plans to get a full body tan." Yvette said with a smile.

Fabian had to gulp at that "And I know you will look hot without tan lines baby, I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands to myself. But since I already have problems with that, I doubt you will notice the difference." He said with a shy smile.

Yvette smiled and kissed him. "I know love, but I think the sun and sea are calling to us, how about we go change and get some sun." She said softly.

He nodded and followed his wives to the bedroom, kissing them both deeply as they entered. "I love you girls so much, I still can't believe I'm married to all of you. It's so surreal to have five brides." He said with a bright smile.

"We know love, it's surreal to us too, but we love you and the others so much that we wouldn't change a thing in our lives. This is literally everything I have ever dreamed of." Bella said as she took off her dress.

She took a look and smiled at him "See something that sparks your interest love?" She whispered in his ear.

"Always me love, you all have such beautiful bodies that just the slightest glimpse of any of you gets me hot." He said with a shy smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly. "Then I'll give you something to look at while we're tanning, I'll put on my sexiest bathing suit just for you, but only if you promise to put on those Bermuda's of yours. The sight of you in that always gets me wet." She said softly.

"I know what you mean love, that Bermuda looks so amazing on that beautiful, strong body of yours." Yvette said with a husky voice.

He just smiled and kissed them. "Then I'll put it on for you my lovelies, we have wasted too much time already." He said as he pulled off his pants.

The two girls blushed and quickly changed into their own bathing suits. The sight of their mate getting them both excited again.

…

As they stepped onto the beach and put down their towels the girls had to smile. "It's so amazing that we have our own beach at our house. It really makes me feel like royalty." Yvette said as she laid down.

Bella had to smile at that "I know love, this house always was my favorite, although it has mixed emotions for me. This was the place I received my first kiss and lost my virginity all in the same night. But it's also the place I felt the wrath of my parents for the same thing." She said softly.

Fabian and Yvette pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly. "It's okay Bella, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed them both. "I want to tell you, it'll be good for me to close that chapter in my life. But it might be a bit odd if you hear it, it might be a bit weird." She said softly.

"You can't shock us love, you know we will always support you in anything." Yvette said after giving her a soft kiss.

Bella smiled and kissed them both before she started. "Okay, then I'll tell you. you know how close Cissy, Andy and I were when we were young. So it might not come as a surprise that they were my first kiss. More than that, we were always forced to share a room while we were here, so on one of those nights something more happened between us, it was on that night that we made love to each other. we were each other's firsts and it was a night we would always remember. Unfortunately our parents found out and did some things that even the Death Eaters wouldn't stoop to. They beat us all within an inch of our lives and locked us away in separate rooms for several days without food. By the time we saw each other again we vowed to always protect each other." She finished softly.

"Oh my baby, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but you won't have to live in fear of them ever again, we will always keep you safe from anything." He said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

Bella cuddled up to him and smiled. "Thank you baby, I know you will always keep me safe." She said softly.

Yvette then cuddled up in her arms. "And don't forget my love, we are all here for you if you ever need someone to talk to." She said as she softly kissed their raven haired lover.

She smiled and kissed the redhead. "Thank you love, would you two fancy a swim with me? That would take my mind off of things." She said with a soft smile.

They both nodded and Yvette stood up so Bella could do the same. Fabian had other ideas. He picked up Bella bridal style and carried her to the water while she slung her arms around his neck. "This is so sweet love, thank you." She said as she kissed him.

He just smiled and shivered slightly as they entered the water. "I know you all love it when I act like this love, so I try to do it as much as possible." He said as he kissed her again.

Bella smiled as he set her down, but she didn't let go of him, instead she slung her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much my Count, I don't know what I would do without you." She said huskily.

"The feeling is mutual my Countess, but I think we should wait until tonight. That way the others can join us and make love to early in the morning. For now I think we best get out of the water and try to get some sun." He said as he kissed them both.

The girls smiled and walked out of the water, both of them putting a bit more swing into their hips as they looked over their shoulders. "You coming out too love?" Bella asked coyly.

He nodded and followed them laid down next to them. "You know love, we would hate to burn on our first time lying in the sun, would you mind rubbing our backs with some lotion?" Yvette asked in a similar voice.

"Of course not my lovelies, I wouldn't want you two beauties to get a sunburn on our first day of the vacation." He said as he straddled Bella from behind and undid her bikini top.

As he let his hands glide over her back he had to contain a moan. She was turning him on even lying as innocently as she was. "You're so stunningly beautiful Bella. I'm loving the feel of your skin beneath my hands." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at that "And your hands feel amazing as ever love, but I think Yvette deserves something too." She murmured contently.

He just smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before switching to Yvette. He undid her top and smiled at the slight shiver running over her back. "Anxious much my Empress?" He whispered in her ear.

Yvette nodded and moaned as his hands made their way down her back. "Your hands feel amazing as always love." She said a bit sleepily.

"You two are tired, aren't you. Relax and sleep while I go and make us some lunch." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded sleepily and blew him a kiss as he walked back into the house. He gave them a smile and returned it before he walked in.

…

As he made his way into the kitchen he the Floo burned green and his wives stepped out with bright smiles. "Hey love, how was your morning?" They asked once they had dusted themselves off a bit.

He moved to kiss them and smiled at them "Well, take a look around, We've spent most of the morning redecorating the kitchen and living room. Bella and Yvette are sleeping outside, they were a bit tired from our time in the ocean." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that "It looks amazing love, you have really outdone yourself with this. We'll go put away our things, change into our bathing suits and join you all outside." Hermione said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her "That's fine loves, want some lunch? I'm making something for Bella and Yvette anyway." He asked with a soft smile.

They nodded and kissed him again before walking up the stairs. He smiled and got some things he would need for lunch. He was planning sandwiches and something extra for all of them. He felt they could all use it.

A little while later the three girls came down in bikini's that left very little to the imagination. "See something you like love?" Luna asked with a smile.

Fabian blushed at that "Of course I do my lovelies, you all look ravishing in those bikini's. but why don't you girls join our lovers outside, and then I'll be right out with lunch for all of us. You girls are kind of distracting me from making it." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him "That's okay love, we'll join our lovers outside. We'll see you soon" Fleur said softly.

He smiled and watched as his wives made their way outside. He then shook his head and turned his attention back to the lunch.

A little while later he walked outside with a platter filled with several sandwiches for his wives and himself. As he saw his wives lying in the sand he had to smile, all of them were lying on their back with their tops undone.

"Lunch is ready for you my lovelies, come and get it." He said as seductively as he could.

The girls woke up and smiled at him. "That sounds lovely baby, and we're not just talking about lunch. The one who is bringing it looks good enough to eat as well" Bella said as they walked over to him.

He smiled and kissed them all as they took a seat next to him. "Thank you my lovelies, but let's reserve that part for tonight. I've got something special planned for dinner and I'm almost sure you will all love it. My only question to you is to dress up nicely and be ready by five." He said softly.

They nodded and kissed him before they dug in, all of them moaning as they tasted the sandwiches. "These are amazing love, can I ask what's on them?" Yvette asked with a dreamy smile.

"They all have different things on it love, some have fish, others have meat. I even have some basic ham or cheese sandwiches in here." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that "You could almost work at Subway baby, you're so good with combining these things." She said dreamily.

"What's Subway baby, I've never heard of it." Bella said a bit confused.

"It's a sandwich place in the Muggle world where you can basically combine a selection of ingredients to make your own ideal sandwich, I took Fabian there last year when we were staying with my parents, and if I remember correctly, he liked them. I also introduced him to soda that day." She said with a smile.

They all smiled at that "That sounds lovely baby, could we go there sometime during the holiday, you really spiked my interest." Luna said softly.

Hermione just nodded at her "Of course we can love, we could make it a nice day out in London, shopping included." She said with a wink to their husband.

Fabian groaned softly but smiled at them. "I thought you girls did a lot of your shopping back at school. But I'll sit through it if it makes you all happy. At least I'll get to see you all try on those outfits. So I guess I can't be anything else but happy with this." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at him "Don't worry baby, we'll make sure you enjoy it too. You know we have enough ways for that" Fleur said with a sly wink.

He shook his head and continued his lunch, the girls smiling softly at their husband.

After they had finished lunch and Fabian had set everything to clean itself, they made their way back to their towels, all of them wanting to get some sun before it got too cold.

…

As five o clock came around the girls were all dressed up and waiting for their husband to come down. "Love you wanted us to be ready by five, but we're waiting on you now." Fleur called up the stairs.

"Coming sis, just having a bit of trouble with my hair." He called back.

A few minutes later he came down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Sorry my lovelies, but my hair just didn't want to cooperate with me. But now that we're all ready, I can tell you where we are going. I have made reservations at a nice restaurant to celebrate our marriage. I figured we didn't want to cook on the first night in our new home." He said with a soft smile.

"That's so romantic baby, but I don't think we would want to go through the Floo with these clothes, so we'll apparate you to wherever you have made reservations." Bella said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them "That's sweet baby, I was just about to ask you. but I think you know the restaurant, it's the restaurant we went to last Christmas. I seemed to remember that was a good restaurant." He said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and once they positioned themselves around one of the witches, they apparated away to the restaurant.

As they appeared in an alley and the had steadied themselves, they made their way towards the restaurant. But before they stepped in Bella silently cast a spell on them to make them look close to the same age to the outside.

"Good evening sir, may I help you?" A friendly looking waiter asked once they stepped in.

"Good evening, we have a reservation under Black." He said with a gentle smile.

The waiter looked at the book and smiled at them "Here I have it, Black, table for six, please follow me sir, your table is ready." He said as he motioned them to follow him.

As they were seated in a quiet corner, another waiter came up to them. "Good evening everyone, my name is Frederick, and I'll be your waiter for tonight, can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"We would like a bottle of champagne please." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The waiter wrote it down and took his leave again. "This looks so amazing love, and I'm sure this time we'll can eat in peace. Since anyone who could find us won't think to come look for us here." Fleur said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at them "I know, that's part of the reason I chose this restaurant, we deserve a nice dinner without interruptions." He said softly.

The girls only nodded and smiled as the waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and six glasses.

He put it on the table and handed them a menu. "I'll be back shortly to take your order, please take all the time you need." He said with a smile.

As they looked through the menu, the girls had to smile at him "So love, what are you going to take, steak again?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile.

Fabian shook his head and smiled at them "Most probably, but I'll see if there is something else on the menu that I like." He said softly.

The girls shook their heads and smiled as they browsed the menu's. "It all looks so tasty, I just don't know what to pick." Luna said softly.

They all smiled and after a few minutes the waiter came back to their table. "Have you found anything to your liking?" He asked with a kind smile.

Fabian looked up and smiled at him. "We have, I'll have the mushroom soup for starters, followed by the salmon, with a side dish of chips and olives."

"I'll take the tomato soup and the house special." Hermione said with a similar smile.

"Let's see, I'll take the vegetable soup and the lamb cutlets, and a salad on the side." Bella said with a smile.

Yvette took another quick look and smiled "I'll take the mushroom soup as well and the grilled chicken breast." She said softly.

"I'll have the same she is having, the mushroom soup and the grilled chicken breast, with a salad on the side." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Finally everyone looked to Luna "I'll take the shrimps for starters and then the house special." She said with her dreamy smile.

The waiter smiled at them. "So noted, is there anything special you would want while you wait?" He asked kindly.

They shared a look and smiled "We would like a few baskets of bread and garlic butter please." Fabian said kindly.

The waiter nodded and smiled at them. "So noted sir, I will be back soon with the bread." He said with a slight bow.

Fabian nodded and watched as their waiter walked away. "We are lucky, last time we didn't have such a kind waiter." He said as he poured them all a glass of champagne. "Now that we have a minute, I would like to propose a toast, to my five brides who have changed my life in so many ways that I still have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure this isn't a dream." He said as he raised his glass.

The girls smiled and all looked to Hermione. "Then I would like to propose a toast to our husband, the man who has made sure that we always feel that we are the most beautiful women in the world." She said as they all clinked glasses and took a sip.

As dinner arrived and they all started eating, they kept stealing glances at each other. "This is probably the best experience so far. I'm loving this night out with all of you." Yvette said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled at her "I know love, we have been running around without a break for months, so I felt we deserved it." He said with a soft smile.

After dinner the waiter returned "Was everything to your satisfaction?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Everything was delicious, thank you." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The waiter smiled at them "Would you like to see the dessert chart?" He asked kindly.

Again they shared a look and shook their head. "No thank you, we are quite full after that delicious meal, we would like the check please." Fabian said with a smile.

The waiter nodded and bowed slightly before walking away.

A few minutes later he came back and gave Fabian the check. Fabian then took out his wallet and pulled out several notes to cover the bill, including a nice tip for their waiter.

After paying they thanked their waiter for the good service and made their way back to the alley to apparate home again.

As they arrived back home, they all let out a yawn. "I know I promised something more tonight, but I think you'll agree with me if we call this a night." He said with a soft smile.

The girls only nodded and followed him upstairs, and once they were all undressed and in bed, they cuddled up to their husband and closed their eyes as they rested their heads on some part of his body.


	6. Meeting The Order

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C6: Meeting the Order**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later they were making their last preparations to go to the meeting. They were expected at their mother's house in half an hour, but they were wanted to spend some time with their family. "Are you girls ready? We have to get going if we want to see everyone." He called up the stairs.

"We're almost done love, just fixing the last bit of our make-up." Luna called back.

He shook his head and took a seat in one of the couches, waiting patiently for his wives to come down. He still had to smile at that, his wives. He never thought he would know such happiness at his age, and the knowledge that everything could only get better from here on out was only going to get better.

A few minutes later the girls came down and smiled at him "We're ready baby, sorry we took so long." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He walked over to them and kissed them softly. "That's okay my lovelies, I know how you are about your looks, but you all hardly need it, you all have such a natural beauty." He said with a smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet baby, but its part of a girl's morning ritual to do their hair and make-up, it's just a part of who we are." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed them softly. "I know sis, and you all look beautiful, but we really have to go if we want to spend some time with our family." He said softly.

The girls nodded and then followed their husband through the Floo, all of them with smiles on their faces.

As they appeared in Markov Manor and they had steadied themselves a bit, they had to smile. "It seems so long since we have been here doesn't it?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

"We've spend almost three days enjoying each other in bed my loves, and we haven't seen anything else than out bedroom or the kitchen in those three days, it's no wonder we forgot how anything else looked." He said with a wistful smile.

The girls blushed and kissed him softly. "We know love, but it were the three most amazing days so far." Hermione said with a smile.

He only nodded and kissed them all again before they made their way into the living room.

As they opened the door they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Draco and Pansy were cuddled up in one of the couches while Eliza and Narcissa were talking softly in each other's arms. "Well good morning lovebirds, how are you all doing?" Narcissa asked when they walked in.

"Hey Mum, we're doing great, thank you for asking. We're not late I hope?" Yvette asked with a smile

Both of them shook their heads and smiled at them. "Of course you're not late, we're just waiting for Nym to come and pick us up." Eliza said with a smile.

They smiled and made their way over to give their mothers a hug. "That's fine Mum, we came early so we could spend some time with our family." He said with a smile

Once they had all hugged each other they relaxed in each other's arms again, all of them unconsciously stroking some part of each other.

"So Fabe, how is married life treating you so far?" Draco asked after a while.

They all laughed lightly at that "Do you really want to know the answer to that, little brother?" He asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "Please, we have heard the sounds coming out of your bedroom, nothing you can say will shock us at this point." He said with a knowing smile.

The girls laughed at that "Well little brother, it's mostly the same, but the only difference is that we don't have to stop for dinner. We can eat whenever we want. So that leaves more time for us to spend in bed or on the beach with each other." Fleur said with a smile.

Draco shook his head and smiled at them "I should have figured you would not get out of bed for a few days. You must have it so hard with five mates who always want you." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Well, it's never boring Draco, I can tell you that much, but I'll spare you the details to save your innocence." He said with a sly smile.

"I think that's for the best Fabian, but I think I robbed Draco of whatever innocence he had left after the Yule Ball." Pansy said as she kissed her boyfriend.

Draco blushed and kissed her back "Thanks sweetie, I love you too." He said softly.

They all laughed lightly at that "Don't worry Draco it's all perfectly natural to talk about it in our family, you should know that by now." Fabian said with a smile.

He blushed and nodded at them "I know, but that doesn't mean it's not embarrassing to talk about it so openly, I'm still getting used to that." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "I understand that Draco, but you'll get there, just follow your girlfriend's example and you'll be fine. It's the same thing I did when we discovered our Bond, and I must say it couldn't have gone more perfect for me." He said softly.

"That's enough love, stop trying to embarrass you brother." Bella said with a soft smile.

Fabian just kissed her and smiled at them "Okay baby. I'm sorry Draco, sometimes I forget the differences between us." He said softly as he was pulled against Bella and Luna.

Draco just smiled at him "That's okay Fabe, I know you didn't mean anything by it, I happen to agree with you. Pansy has helped me loosen up so much during the last year that it still spins my head sometimes. But I wouldn't change anything in my life for the world." He said with a smile.

As they talked Gabrielle came into the room and smiled as she saw her sister and brother, running towards them and hugging them fiercely. "Hey Gabby, how have you been?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"I've been great sis, we've been busy moving everything into your old room, Mum thought that your old room would suit me better." She said with a bright smile.

They had to smile at that "I'm happy for you Gabby, I'm glad our old room found a new use." Fabian said with a soft smile.

At that point Nymphodora came in through the Floo. "Good afternoon everyone, I hope you are ready for this meeting, it's bound to have a lot of information. Mad-eye and Kingsley are picking up Harry and his girlfriend as we speak, so we probably should get going. Unfortunately the Floo has been blocked from the outside, so we'll have to apparate to the House. I hope that's not a problem." She said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and soon figured out who would travel with who. Once they were all ready, they apparated away to Sirius Black.

…

As they appeared in the kitchen and had steadied themselves a bit, they heard a gasp coming from the side, but it was quickly silenced. "Bella, how good to see you again, you'll have to excuse Remus, he still struggles with the truth a bit." Sirius said with a smile.

Bella smiled and gave her cousin a hug. "So good to see you again Sirius, how have you been?' She asked when she pulled back.

Sirius smiled at her "Not as good as you apparently, I heard you got married not too long ago." He said softly.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Indeed we did Sirius, I think you know him, but I want you to meet my husband Fabian and my mates Hermione, Fleur, Yvette and Luna." She said with a bright smile to them.

"It's good to see you again Sirius, you're looking so much better than the last time we met." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why thank you Mrs. Black, and I must congratulate you on your marriage to my nephew." He said with a kind smile.

Sirius then turned to his nephew. "Fabian, so good to see you again, it's been too long." He said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Good to see you too Uncle, and it's good to see you looking well again." He said before turning to Lupin. "And Professor Lupin, how good to see you again. But I must ask you if you have a problem with my wife being here?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Lupin sighed softly at that "Of course I don't have a problem with your wife Mr. Black, it was just some old hurt that came back, I'm terribly sorry if I offended you." He said softly.

"It's okay Remus, I know how most people still know me, and I have been trying to turn that image around, so I understand your reaction." Bella said with a soft smile.

Remus smiled at that "Thank you Mrs. Black that means a lot to me. And I wanted to apologize to you too Mr. Black, I never meant to insult you." He said a bit ashamed.

Fabian smiled softly at him. "Thank you Professor, it means a lot to us too. I must admit I had my own doubts when I heard Bella had escaped, but when I heard her story my doubts vaporized. I just wanted to help her and love her the way she deserves to be loved." He said softly.

By now Harry and the others had arrived and they were ushered into the kitchen by Sirius.

"Hey Harry, you're both looking well, how are the holiday's treating you?" Fabian asked with a bright smile.

Harry smiled and gave them all a hug. "Couldn't have been better Fabian, when I came home Aunt Petunia told me Vernon is never coming home, he slipped into a coma and is basically a vegetable. It was the best news I got this holiday." He said with a bright smile.

All of them smiled at that "That's great news Harry, I'm glad you finally get some happiness in your life, you deserve it." Hermione said as she hugged him again.

Harry smiled and hugged her a bit more tightly "thanks 'Mione, that means a lot to me. And I know I already said it on your wedding day, but all of you deserve it too." He said as he pulled back.

After exchanging hugs with Parvati they entered the kitchen it was no surprise that Dumbledore and Snape were already waiting for them. "Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to your first Order meeting." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor, we are honored to have been invited today." Fabian and Draco said with a smile.

Once they were all seated Dumbledore started. "Now that we're all here we can get our meeting started, let's get our most prominent issue out of the way first. Severus, how is He at this time, has he regained any of his power?" He asked softly.

Severus had to smile at that. "It's a bit three sided Albus, some days he is the raving madman we all know, others he's just brooding how to get back at everyone who he thinks that has screwed him over, and other days he just sits in his chair sobbing his eyes out. At this point he trusts me but fortunately he is in no state to face his lackey's. But I must say that when he is brooding, he even scares me a bit. He seems to think that Fabian and Draco helped Harry defeat him and he is still bent on inducting you both into the Death Eaters for some reason. I'm trying to find out why, but for now he has said very little about it, I'm planning to move him to my family's home in a few weeks so that he'll be even more isolated." He finished with a soft smile.

Both Fabian and Draco frowned at him "Why would he need us, what do we have what's so bloody special." Draco said softly.

"You two are the sons of his most influential and cruel followers, he hopes if he can get his hands on you, you'll help him get Harry and fulfill his wish to live forever. I'm sure once he learns what you two have done to Lucius and Robert he'll come around and try to have you off instead. But trust me that I won't let it come that far." Severus said with a smile to them both.

They both smiled at that "We know Uncle Sev, but I think it's best if he remains oblivious for the time being." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Severus only nodded and looked to Dumbledore, who was waiting patiently for them to finish. "Now that we have that taken care of, there is the matter of the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I have received a letter from the Minister that he has handpicked our new teacher. She is none other than Dolores Umbridge, the Undersecretary of the Wizengamot." He said with a soft smile.

"Isn't that the same woman that made sure I couldn't do my job anymore?" Remus asked loudly.

"I'm afraid it is Remus, and that's not all, she is coming with her own theoretical material, apparently Ministry approved, word is that the Ministry doesn't want you trained in combat, so there won't be any practical teaching in there. Unfortunately Fudge still doesn't want to see the evidence that Tom is back." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry just shook his head at that "I don't know if Fudge is just ignorant or afraid, I really hope it's the latter. And what does he want to achieve by placing that woman as a teacher." He said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at him "He is afraid, that's something we know for sure, but it's mostly that he wants more control at Hogwarts. And by placing Umbridge in school he hopes to achieve this, even though she failed her Defense N.E.W.T. twice. Before the year starts I will make sure something will be arranged so you'll be able to practice your defense as well." He said with a gentle smile.

"We might have something that can help with that to make sure Umbridge won't find out. We could use the Room of Requirement to schedule the practical classes after dinner. Umbridge will never know, and we will still learn the things we need for our O.W.L.s." Fabian said with a smile.

Dumbledore and Severus shared a look and smiled at that "And would you have anyone in mind that could teach these practical lessons?" Snape asked with a knowing smile.

Fabian shared a look with his wives who just smiled at him "Well Professors, we were thinking that Bella could teach these lessons. She does have the most experience with them." He said with a soft smile.

Dumbledore nodded at that "I think that can be arranged. What do you say Mrs. Black, would you be willing to teach practical lessons of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Bellatrix nodded at them "Of course I would, I know Umbridge and I know the woman can't teach anyone anything practical about anything, so I would be honored to help the students learn what they need." She said with a smile.

"Then it is settled, I'll send the necessary papers to your home in the coming days." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "There is one more matter I have for you, and it concerns you Harry. Now that Tom has returned I feel comfortable to tell you this. Almost sixteen years ago Professor Trelawney foretold something that we now know that concerns you. We don't know much about it, save the last sentence. 'Neither one can live while the other survives'. By now you know what this means, and we know that the entire Prophecy is located in the Department of Mysteries. Furthermore I am pleased to inform that we have found the location of the three remaining Horcruxes. Unfortunately two of them are currently out of our reach. We know he used his grandfather's ring, but like his pet Nagini he keeps them both close. We also know a former Order member has recently acquired Slytherins Locket, and I will have it my possession before the start of the year." He finished with a soft smile.

"Is that the ring of Marvolo Gaunt Professor?" Luna asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled at her "Indeed it is Mrs. Black, I suspect you know more of this ring?" He asked with a soft smile.

Luna nodded at that "Indeed I do, I know that the ring is an Heirloom of the Peverell family, and it is rumored to house the Resurrection Stone. Although that has never confirmed." She said with a dreamy smile.

"You really are wise beyond your years Luna. I know that the ring holds the Resurrection Stone, but unfortunately we have to wait until the right time to retrieve the ring and destroy his Horcrux." He said softly.

Harry smiled at that "You'll find a way Professor, you always do. I just hope that soon we'll find a way to get rid of the part of his soul inside my scar. I fear once he learns of this, he will use it against me." Harry said sadly.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at that "I understand Harry, and trust that I'm spending every minute I can spare to getting that part out of your head." He said kindly.

Harry nodded and smiled at him as he was pulled into a hug by his girlfriend, who kissed him softly on the cheek.

"If nobody has any further things to add I think we can call this meeting, it's been a long day after all." Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

Fabian shared a look with his wives and smiled at him "Well Professor, there was one thing we wanted to ask you. Would it be okay for Gabrielle to stay in the second bedroom of our room? It would mean so much to us if you could do that." He said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded at them "I think that can be arranged. It's the least I can do for you after everything you and your mates have done over the past year." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Professor, that means a lot to us." Fabian said softly.

Dumbledore only smiled at him. "It is no problem Mr. Black, we know how you feel about your family." He said with a soft smile

Draco looked a bit confused at that. "Why does Gabrielle get to stay in your room?" He asked curiously.

Fabian just smiled at him "Because, little brother, Gabby will be alone in whichever House she will be sorted. You still have your girlfriend in your House." He said softly.

Draco nodded at that, seeing the wisdom in his brother's words. "Fair enough Fabe, we wouldn't want our little sister to be sad." He said with a smile to her.

"Thank you big brother, that means so much to me." Gabrielle said as she hugged him tightly.

Draco just smiled and then got up, Gabrielle still hugging him tightly. "Come on everyone, let's go home, I believe you three still had some things to do." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Aww Mom, do we have to?" Draco asked with a pout.

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at him "You three promised to have your rooms ready for the transfer today, so we're keeping you to that." Eliza said with a smile.

All three of them nodded and followed their mother's to the Floo. Both Eliza and Narcissa hugged Fabian and his wives. "We'll see you soon Fabian, I believe Sirius wanted a word with all of you." Narcissa said softly.

"We'll see you soon Mum, we'll come to visit in a couple of days." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that "That still takes some getting used to, you calling me Mum But I can't deny that it doesn't warm my heart." Eliza said with a bright smile.

All of them just smiled and gave their extended family a big hug before they stepped through the Floo.

"So Uncle Sirius, you needed us for something?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Sirius nodded at that "Indeed Fabian, there is something I want you and Harry to see. It might show you both why you are such good friends, despite your differences." He said with a smile.

Harry and Fabian shared a look and followed him through the Hall, the six girls trailing behind them.

…

When Sirius entered a room that was covered with faces, the two boys let out a little gasp. "Is this what I think it is Uncle?" Fabian asked softly.

Sirius nodded and smiled at him "Indeed it is Fabian, this is the complete Black Family Tree. And if you two will take a look around, you two may find your names on it." He said with a smile.

The two boys smiled and walked around the room, both of them starting on different ends. Meanwhile Bellatrix walked up to her cousin. "It's been so long since I've been here, but I remember the last time I was locked in here together with Andi." She said sadly.

Sirius hugged her to his side and smiled at her "I know Bella, that's why I'm so happy that you have found love again, you deserve it more than anyone." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Sirius, but I'm not the only one that deserves it, all of us in our Bond have suffered losses." She said as she shared a look with her mates, who only nodded at her. "Just take Fleur, she was disowned and abandoned by her family last year, just for loving her girlfriend. Yvette's parents didn't even want to come to our wedding, stating they had better things to do. Luna lost her mother at a young age, and then she had to watch the boy she loved fall in love with every other girl, except her. And Hermione had to watch how her mate was brutally beaten down by two boys at school, not knowing if her love would ever wake up. And you probably know what happened to me after I escaped from Azkaban. So we all need this happiness in our lives, and Fabian has gone through too much not to deserve every bit of happiness we can give him." She finished softly.

"I never knew Bella, now I get why you all look like you never want to let him out of your sights, you all want to protect him and each other." He said almost in a whisper.

By now Fabian and Harry had joined them again "You are right Uncle, it's a part of our Bond, but even if we weren't bonded I would do anything to protect them, I just love them too much to ever let anything happen to them." He said as he kissed his mates.

Sirius smiled at that "I can understand that Fabian, and I don't think I have to say this, but keep them close. With everything that has happened and everything that is still bound to happen, you will need each other. But did you two find what I meant?" He asked with a soft smile.

Both of them nodded at that. "We already knew it in the back of our minds, but it's nice to see some proof." Harry said with a smile.

"We just didn't think it would be so close though, it's nice to have another family member in school." Fabian said with a smile to Harry.

Sirius smiled at them both. "I knew you boys would like it, I know Harry especially would like to have more family, and I figured you two would like this little bit of information." He said softly.

They smiled and hugged him quickly before Harry was pulled into a hug from Parvati, while Fabian was hugged by his five wives.

"Girls, you're smothering me here, I can't breathe." Fabian gasped out.

The girls pulled back and smiled at him "Sorry baby, we felt you deserved some love. we didn't mean to leave you out of breath." Bella said with a sly wink.

He just smiled and kissed her "You all have so many ways to leave me breathless my lovelies, but this is hardly the place to engage in such activities." He said with a soft smile.

The girls blushed and smiled at that "It's okay, I know you can barely contain yourselves this early in your marriage, but I will have to ask you to try and keep it tame. There is no need to give us all mental scars." Harry said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him "Like you two are any better, you two haven't left each other's arms all day. But we'll try none the less cousin." He said with a smile.

Harry just smiled at him "If you two are ready, Kreacher has prepared lunch for us in the den. I was hoping you would all join us." Sirius said with a kind smile.

They nodded and followed him back to the den, all of them with smiles on their faces.

After lunch Sirius led them back to the Floo. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves today, despite the heavy topics we discussed today. We'll talk some more over the summer, I'll send you a note with the date and time." He said with a smile.

"We'll see it when it arrives Sirius, have a nice day." Fabian said with a smile.

Sirius nodded and smiled as his nephew and his wives Flooed home.

…

As they appeared in their house, the girls immediately led him upstairs to their bedroom. "We can see you're tired love, so we'll give you a massage and then Hermione and I will take a nap with you. Bella, Luna and Yvette wanted to make dinner for us tonight." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them softly "That's sweet my lovelies, thank you." He said with a slight yawn.

The girls smiled and kissed him before Hermione and Fleur laid him down on the bed while they undressed him. "We'll see you soon my lovelies, have fun with each other." Bella said with a wink.

The two girls nodded and kissed them before they went down. They then turned to their husband. "So loverboy, are you ready for a nice afternoon with your wives? We know we are." Fleur said huskily.

Fabian pulled them both into a kiss and smiled at them. "You know I will always be ready for you girls, but I'm not tired." He said softly.

"You are baby, we can see it, so just relax and let us do what we do best, help the love of our lives relax. So turn around and let yourself be pampered by us." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at them and did as he was told, groaning as his wives let their hands roam over his back. "God that feels so amazing, I needed that." He murmured contently.

The girls smiled at him "That's because we know what you love baby, we know every inch of your body, just like you know every inch of ours, and the fact that we love to do this for you has a lot to do with it too." Fleur said as she kissed his cheek.

Fabian groaned and felt how the girls rolled him to his back. "And now for the best part of this massage." Fleur said with a wink to their husband.

Hermione nodded and smiled as the she and Fleur kissed their way down his chest. "I agree love, this is always the best part, I have an idea that will work for all of us, and I think you will like it." She said with a soft kiss to the blonde.

"Oh, and what is that love?" She asked in a whisper. Hermione smiled at her "How about we both suck him and finger each other at the same time, that way we'll come together." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

Fleur smiled and kissed her before they continued their journey down his frame "Are you ready brother, we have a surprise that I think you are going to enjoy." She said with a soft smile to her brother.

He nodded and groaned as they started licking and sucking his penis in tag team, while the two girls also started fingering each other.

"It feels so good being inside of you again my love." Hermione moaned out. Fleur smiled as she let her brother's penis fall from her mouth with a moan "Likewise baby, I love the feel of your nimble fingers inside of me again. but I think it is time we step this game up a notch, I think we tortured our husband enough." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and kissed her "And how do you suggest we do that baby, we have a lot of options to work with here." She said softly.

Fleur only smiled at her. "That's simple baby, you are going to ride him, and I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind pleasuring me while you do." She said with a soft kiss to the brunette's cheek.

Hermione blushed and kissed her again before she mounted him. "It's been a while since we've done it like this, hasn't it my Count?" She asked as she guided him inside of her.

He groaned and pulled her down for a kiss. "It has princess, and I must say I am liking these turn of events." He said with a soft smile.

She gave him a quick kiss and then sat up straight. "Why are you still sitting there sis, park that lovely butt over my face so I can taste you again." He said with a smile.

Fleur nodded and after giving him a kiss she did exactly that, moaning as he started licking her. "Kiss me Hermione, let me taste him on your tongue." She moaned out softly.

The brunette smiled and kissed her lover deeply, both of them moaning into each other's mouths from the feelings he stirred up in them.

As they fell into a nice rhythm, Hermione and Fleur let their hands glide over each other's bodies, groping at every part they could. Both of them moaned loudly and soon both women were gasping for breath.

Meanwhile Fabian was having more and more difficulty holding himself back. "Girls, I'm not going to last much longer, I'm going to come soon." He said a bit muffled.

Both girls smiled at him "It's okay baby, you can come inside of me. We're close too." Hermione said with a moan.

Fabian only managed to nod before he let out a muffled groan as he came deep inside of Hermione. The two girls moaned loudly as they came at the same time.

Once they had come down from their orgasms Fleur and Hermione climbed off of him and settled themselves next to him, both of them settling on one of his shoulders and a leg slung over his. "That was fun, wasn't it baby?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed them both softly. "That was amazing my lovelies, but I could really go for a nap right about now. You girls have really tired me out." He said with a soft smile.

Both of them laughed lightly at that "Really baby, usually you have a bit more stamina than this." Fleur said softly.

"Usually yes baby, but we have been making love almost non-stop for three days, so I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a little bit spent." He said with a soft smile.

The two girls both frowned at that "You should have told us baby, you know we don't want to tire you out." Fleur said softly.

He just smiled and kissed them "It's okay my lovelies, I just wanted to please you all, and I'm okay, just a little bit tired." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and rested their heads back on his shoulder. "Okay baby, but please promise us to say something if it's getting to much for you. the last thing we all want is to tire you out too much." Hermione said softly.

"I promise my lovelies, but I think that we should get dressed and check in on our lovers. And after dinner we can all take a nap together. it's been a long enough day after all." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and kissed him before they got off the bed. Fabian smiled and followed his two lovers off the bed to get dressed once again.

After dinner the six lovers quickly made their way upstairs to get an early night's rest. They quickly undressed and after sharing kisses between them they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Shopping Spree

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C7: Shopping Spree**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later the girls all woke up early, they were going shopping today and all of them were giddy with excitement. Unfortunately their husband was still dead to the world. Yesterday they had stayed out until late, making love on the beach together and it was understandable he was a little bit spent from that.

While Fleur, Hermione and Luna got up to make breakfast for them, Bella and Yvette cuddled up to him. "I think we exhausted him last night." Bella said softly.

Yvette nodded at her "I know baby, but he was so adamant about pleasuring us last night, it was so hard to say no to him." She said with a smile.

"I know love, but we have to be careful not to tire him out too much, it might be dangerous if we do." Bella said with a soft kiss to her red haired lover.

Yvette smiled and climbed over their husband to straddle the raven haired witch. "How about each other love, would that be dangerous too?" She asked with a soft smile.

Bella blushed and shook her head "only if he decides to join us, but he is still asleep, so we've got some time before breakfast." She said as she let her hands roam across her lover's body.

"You girls are feeling frisky this morning, mind if I join you?" He asked as he kissed them both.

The girls smiled and shook their heads at him "Sorry baby, but we're already testing your limits to their maximum, it could be dangerous if we tire you out too much." Bella said softly.

Fabian just smiled and kissed them softly "that's okay my lovelies, but can I watch? I'm interested in what you two are going to do to each other."

They both smiled at them "Of course you can my love, it would be cruel of us not to." Yvette said softly.

He smiled and sat back as his two wives crawled on top of each other. "You feel so soft underneath me baby. I love the feel of your skin." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix blushed at her "Thanks baby, you feel amazing when you're grinding on top of me. I love it." She said as she placed soft kisses over the redhead's body.

Yvette moaned and pulled her up. "Love, I want you to fuck me, just like that first night we spent together." She said with a smile.

Bella smiled at her "of course love, but if it's okay with you we'll forego our roleplay, otherwise we'll be in bed all day." She said as she summoned her strap-on to her.

The redhead nodded and smiled as Bellatrix strapped herself in. "Are you ready baby?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Always love, I'll always be ready for you." She said with a moan as Bella entered her.

Fabian smiled and moved himself behind Bella, not wanting to sit on the side anymore. He then kissed her deeply and started playing with her breasts, which got a loud moan from the raven haired witch "You sure about this love, we don't want to tire you out any more than we already have." She said with a soft smile.

He just smiled and kissed her. "I just want to pleasure you while you pleasure Yvette, I promise I won't do anything else." He said softly.

Bella smiled pulled him into a she kept pumping in and out of Yvette.

"Bella love, could you do something for me?" Yvette asked panting. "Of course baby, anything you want." Bella said with a smile. Yvette pulled her down for a kiss and smiled at her "I want you to fuck me in my butt. It's been so long since I felt the sensation." She moaned out.

Bellatrix shared a look with Fabian, who only smiled at her. She then kissed their redheaded lover and her husband softly before she slowly pulled out of Yvette. After another soft kiss to Yvette she slowly put the tip of the strap-on against her asshole. "Ready baby?" She asked softly.

Yvette nodded and moaned as Bella slowly pushed inside of their lover again.

At this point Fabian had enough. His dick was painfully hard by now and watching his two wives going at it was too much for him. "I'm sorry love, but I just can't help myself, watching you two fuck each other is too much for me. How about we make this a nice sandwich before we go and have a couple of sandwiches downstairs." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that "you took longer than expected baby, but only if you are sure you'll be okay, but I would love to feel you in my ass as well. I'm craving that right now." She said softly.

He kissed her softly and smiled "Don't worry about me love, I'll be fine. You know I will do anything to please you." He said softly.

She smiled and moaned as he entered her from behind. "God that feels so amazing baby. I love being in the middle, we should do this more often." She said with a moan.

"And we will love, and I'm sure the others would want to try this sometime too, who knows, maybe we can find a way to do this all together." He said with a smile.

Bella nodded and kissed him softly. "I'm sure we can find a way to make that work love, but I am close, and if I can feel you are close too."

He smiled at her "I am baby, let's come together, get dressed and get some breakfast before we go shopping." He panted roughly.

Both girls smiled at him "you are actually looking forward to today, aren't you?" Yvette asked with a moan.

"Of course I am, I get to spend the day with my five wives while they are doing what they love. And you know I always enjoy seeing you smile." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him "and we love you for it baby, but I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to come." She panted roughly.

Yvette smiled at them both. "Then let go my lovelies." She said softly.

They nodded and moaned loudly as they filled each other up, Bella the loudest because she could feel her mate filling her from behind while she came from coming inside of Yvette.

As they all came down from their orgasms, Fabian pulled himself out of Bella with a smile, while she pulled out of Yvette. They then rearranged themselves so the two girls were once again rested on Fabian's shoulders. "That was amazing my lovelies, we should definitely do that again with everyone here." Bella said softly.

Yvette only nodded at that, to content to say anything at this point.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with you two my lovelies, I think we best get dressed and get some breakfast, before our lovers decide to join us. And if that happens we'll never leave the bed today." He said after a while.

The girls nodded and kissed him before they got off the bed to get dressed, Fabian joining them soon after with a smile.

…

After breakfast and the girls had fixed their hair and make-up, Bella, Fleur and Yvette apparated them to London.

As they appeared in an alley besides Harrods and they had steadied themselves a bit, the girls all smiled at him. "You're still sure you want to join us love? We might be out for a long time." Hermione asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Of course I'm sure baby, you all know I would do anything for you. To me it's the company that matters after all. But I must admit that I'm actually looking forward to today, I need to get some more clothes anyway." He said with a smile.

"We know baby, we all need some clothes, and this way we can combine the two things we love the most. Shopping and our husband." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"Yeah about that, there is something you should know. Muggles aren't really supportive of Polygamous marriages, so we'll have to keep our intimacies amongst each other to a minimum. We should probably split up into three groups and do our shopping like that. I know it's far from ideal, but it'll avoid any unnecessary trouble." Hermione said softly.

They all smiled softly at her "that's okay baby, we kind of knew that would be the case today. So the most pressing issue is, who will go with who?" Fleur asked softly.

Hermione smiled at that "I've thought of that, why don't you go with your brother, then I'll take Bella and Yvette can take Luna. That way we can all do anything we want at our own pace, and we'll meet back in front of the store in let's say three hours to get some lunch, I have an idea that I'm sure you'll all love." She said softly.

They nodded and after sharing hugs and kisses with their other mates, they made their way into Harrods, all of them wearing soft smiles as they lopped an arm to their partner's.

As Fabian and Fleur walked onto the floor of the ladies department, Fleur had to smile at him. "I'm really proud of you baby, it can't be easy having to go shopping as a man, I'm glad you're being so cool about this." She said softly.

He smiled and placed a kiss against her cheek. "That speaks for itself my love, I know how you all are about shopping, and if I'm honest I'm not hating it as much as I used to. And spending time with you is always a pleasure, I love you so much." He said with a bright smile.

Fleur kissed his cheek and together they walked through the aisles, occasionally taking something out to see how it would look on her.

A little while later she was looking at some jeans and when she saw the look on his face, she had to blush. "Liking what you see love?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at her "I'm thinking how good you would look in that baby." He said huskily.

That deepened Fleur's blush even more. "Don't start now baby, you're getting me excited already, but I like them, so I'm going to try them on for you. And if you really like them, I promise to wear them as much as possible for you." She said with a wink.

Fabian groaned softly but smiled at her. "How about we do that after you got some more things, it's hardly worth it buying one pair of jeans today." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed his cheek before she took another pair in her size before they walked further.

A few minutes later He saw a beautiful spring dress that would look amazing on her. "Love, I think I found something that will look amazing on you. It's even in your favorite color." He said with a smile.

She turned and as she saw the dress she smiled at her husband. "Its beautiful baby, if you want, I'll try it." She said softly.

"Only if you want love, it is pretty expensive." She said with a hopeful smile.

He just smiled and kissed her. "Money is no problem baby, I've received word of the amount in our Vault. The Markov Vault had over ten million Galleons in it, and Bella told me she had about half of that in hers. We'll never have to worry about money." He said softly.

Her smile brightened as she heard him say that "I never imagined we could be that rich before our graduation. It's truly amazing how one's life can change in a year." She said as she kissed him.

He moaned into their kiss and pulled her closer to his body. "Love please, don't start now. Let's continue our shopping and after lunch we'll go home and relax on the beach, and once we're in the water I'm yours." He whispered in her ear, enjoying the shiver he felt running over her back.

As she broke the kiss she flashed him a sly smirk. "And trust me I'll hold you to that love. Maybe we can recreate the first time we were naked together, and now we can finish what we started back then before we were interrupted." She whispered softly.

"I would love to do that with you again love. It has been a while since it has been just us." He said with a smile.

She blushed and kissed him softly. "Sounds like a plan baby, but I'm about done here, let's go pay for this and find some things for you. I'm eager to see what you need." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and followed her towards the registers, where he paid for everything with a smile.

…

Meanwhile Bellatrix and Hermione were browsing on the other side of the ladies department. "There is so much to choose from, I can't understand how Muggles can choose from all of this." Bella said softly.

"I know it's a lot baby, but we'll find you something nice, sexy and comfortable. Or maybe all three." Hermione said with a wink.

Bella groaned and kissed her softly "Babe, don't start now, or I swear to god I'll drag you into the nearest changing room and ravage you there." She said huskily.

Hermione smiled at that "I would love that baby, but let's do that once we're home again, then you can anything you want to me. I promise." She said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her lover. "I'll hold you to that baby, and it has been a while since it has been just us, I'm sure the others have similar ideas for tonight. It might do us all some good to spend a night apart from each other." She said with a soft smile.

"I think you're right baby, it'll make the night after so much more interesting. But we really should go and get you some new clothes. I think you would look hot in a pair of jeans." Hermione said with a smile.

Bella blushed and followed the brunette down the aisles, her hand locked with Hermione's as they smiled softly at each other.

As they browsed the aisles Hermione had to smile on what Bella picked out. "You really like your dresses, don't you love?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry love, it's just how we were raised and since we didn't wear anything else at home, I don't know what else will look good on me." Bella said a bit embarrassed.

Hermione kissed her softly and smiled at the raven haired witch "That's why I volunteered to go with you. I'm sure we can find some things that will suit you. How about we start with a nice skirt and a cute top and go from there?" She asked softly.

Bella nodded at that "We could do that love, I have faith in you." She said with a smile.

Hermione blushed and took her hand again, leading her towards the racks. They quickly found some cute skirts from which Hermione was sure Bella would look amazing in.

She then gathered a few nice tops to go with them and then led the raven haired witch to one of the cubicles. "You go try these on my love, I'll be waiting right here." She said with a gentle smile.

Bellatrix kissed her softly and flashed her a wink as she went into the cubicle to change.

Hermione moaned ever so softly as she saw her lover wink at her. She took a seat across from the cubicles and thought back to what happened the last couple of months. When she and Fabian first discovered their bond at the same time last year, she would have never expected that she would be married to the love of her life and four beautiful women that she loved more than life. With every passing day they learned more about each other and if she thought about it, by now she couldn't imagine her life without any of them.

A little while later the cubicle door opened and she had to resist moaning when she saw Bella in a skirt and a blouse that showed a nice bit of cleavage. "You look absolutely ravishing in that love." She said huskily.

Bellatrix blushed and smiled shyly at her lover. "Thanks baby, I must say I feel a bit out of my element in this, but I love how it fits, and I'm loving how it looks even more. I'm actually feeling sexy for the first time in my life." She said softly.

"If that was the goal then it is certainly achieved, I'm already having a hard time resisting you now." Hermione said as she kissed her.

Bella pulled her a bit closer and smiled at her "I've got another thing I want to show you baby, and I'm sure you'll love it even more." She said with a wink.

Hermione moaned softly and kissed her again "I can't wait love, I'm sure it will look just as amazing." She said with as Bella walked back into the cubicle.

A few minutes later Bella came back out in a mini skirt that only just covered her behind and a short tank top that revealed even more cleavage than the blouse did. "Oh my god baby, that looks so hot on you. You're an angel in that outfit." She said softly.

"A fallen one maybe, I'm still not sure about this outfit, I think it's a bit too much, like I still want to cling on to my youth or something like that." She said a bit unsurely.

Hermione smiled and kissed her "It looks absolutely amazing baby, I'm getting all hot and bothered from seeing you like this, and I'm looking forward to tonight." She said huskily.

Bella flashed her a wink and smiled at her "Why wait baby, we could use the cubicle and make sure no one finds us, I did it once with Fabian and I would love to do it with you too." She said softly.

Hermione blushed and kissed her softly "But if we wait until tonight we can tease each other a bit more and that way tonight will be even more amazing." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix nodded and gave her final kiss before walking back to the cubicle. "Then I suggest that I go change back and we go look for some cute things for you. I'm looking forward to seeing what you pick." She said with a quick wink.

When she came back out she was in her regular clothes again and after wrapping an arm around Hermione they went back to browsing the aisles to find some cute clothes for the brunette.

…

On the other side of the department Luna and Yvette were walking hand in hand through the aisles, both smiling softly at each other. "This is nice isn't it Lu, just being together for once?" She asked softly.

Luna smiled and leaned into the redhead a bit "It is love, and don't get me wrong I love all of you more than life itself, but sometimes it's a bit difficult finding a position that works for all of us." She said dreamily.

Yvette nodded and pulled her a bit closer. "Maybe tonight we can convince the others for some time alone, since the two of us haven't spent that much time together." She said with a soft smile.

"That sounds great love, I would love to spend the night with you. It's time that we do." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Yvette pressed a kiss to the side of her head and smiled "I'm already looking forward to it my love." She said softly.

Luna blushed slightly at her and then followed the redhead through the aisles. Since they both didn't know what to buy they decided to try some things on that they thought would look nice on them.

Both of them had quite a haul once they got to the changing cubicles and once they changed and stepped out they both had to laugh. Both of them were in a similar skirt and top. "That looks so good on you." They both said at the same time, which made them laugh even louder.

"I think it's safe to say we have similar tastes love, so we can see if everything fits and then make our way back to the others, we've already spend a lot of time finding things we want." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Yvette only nodded and gave the blonde a quick kiss before they both went back in to the cubicles.

After trying everything on the two girls made their way towards the registers. "I still can't believe we can pay for all of this and don't have to worry about it." Yvette said with a smile.

"I know love, it still astonishes me as well, I don't exactly come from money and I was a bit concerned about that you all would think less of me because of it." Luna said sadly.

Yvette pulled the young blonde against her and then kissed her softly. "Luna baby, we have always and will always love you for who you are, don't ever forget that. You bring such joy and laughter to our little coven that none of us could imagine our lives without you in it." She said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed at her "Thank you baby, I needed to hear that, but I think we should go and pay and go see what Hermione has in store for us with lunch." She said with a dreamy smile.

Yvette nodded and kissed her again before they again walked towards the register, holding hands the entire way.

…

As they all saw each other again they all came together at the same time for a gigantic hug. "We've missed you all so much, did you all have fun?" Fabian and Fleur asked simultaneously.

All of them nodded vigorously and pulled the two siblings into the alley besides Harrods, where the four girls kissed their mates deeply.

"We have been waiting for almost three hours to have you two in our arms again, we feel complete again now that we have you back again." Luna said as she pulled back from Fleur.

The two siblings smiled at their lovers. "We missed you too my lovelies, every second away from you we felt in our hearts, and we are so happy to have you back in ours arms again." Fleur said with a soft smile.

The others smiled and kissed them again "We know love, it hurt for us too, but I'm glad you two head each other to keep you company." Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur and Fabian shared a look and smiled at their mates, but Fabian had to groan when he saw the number of bags they all had, since all of them were carrying at least four bags each. "You really didn't hold back, did you my lovelies?" He asked with a smile.

The four girls blushed and nodded "We decided to stock up on Muggle clothes, that way we have some more clothes to tease you with." Bella said with a wink.

Now it was Fabian's turn to blush, which got a soft giggle from the girls. "It's okay love, we don't plan on tiring you out too much, we've done enough of that over the past weeks. We just thought some different clothes might come in handy." Yvette said with a soft smile.

That made him smile and he pulled them all in for a kiss. "That's fine my loves, I like looking at you girls almost as much as I love touching you, but I think it's best that we get some lunch, I'm starving from al that walking around. Who knew that shopping could be that tiresome." He said softly.

The girls laughed lightly at that "Sorry baby, we might have gone a little overboard today, but rest assured, we have shopped enough for this summer." Hermione said with a gentle smile.

He smiled and kissed them all again before they all took the hands of their partners for the day.

When they were out in the street again Hermione turned to them "Alright, for lunch I thought we could do the same I did with Fabian when we came to London. I just hope you are in the mood for sandwiches. Because that's the only thing they sell." She said with a gentle smile.

They all nodded and followed the brunette towards the same Subway she had taken Fabian to a year ago.

About ten minutes later they were all sitting at a table with a sandwich and a bottle of soda in front of them.

Hermione watched with interest as they all took their first experimental bite and she had to smile when her lovers made the same faces as her husband did a year ago.

"What are you smiling about love?" Bella asked softly. Hermione smiled at her "Nothing special love, I just find it funny how you four have exactly the same expression Fabian had when I took him here last year." She said with a soft smile.

The girls blushed at that and smiled at her. "Well, these are surprisingly good, despite the fact that they are so large." Yvette said softly.

"It's not like you're not used to having big things in your mouth baby." Luna whispered in her ear.

Yvette blushed brightly at that "Lu, not here baby, it's embarrassing to say that in public." She said softly.

Luna just giggled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sorry baby, it just was too good a pun to let it slide. I think I spent too much time with Fabian." She said with a wink.

The redhead shook her head at that "We all do baby, you just know him the longest." She said with a smile, while the others just smiled at the antics between the two girls.

After lunch they all made their way back towards the alley next to Harrods so they could apparate home again.

…

When they arrived back home they immediately made their way upstairs to put their new purchases away. "I think we need some more closet space my lovelies. We're getting a bit low on space." Bella said with a soft smile.

"I know love, maybe that would be a good project for tomorrow." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Yvette and Bella smiled at her "We can do that baby, I think none of us would mind having a bit more space to put our clothes in." Yvette said softly.

They all nodded and once they were done they made their way back downstairs where their husband was relaxing in the couch.

"Hey loverboy, tired much?" Hermione asked softly.

Fabian nodded and kissed them softly. "Sorry to say it girls but yes, I am tired as hell right now. I don't think I can do a lot more today." He said sadly.

The girls all looked at him with soft smiles gracing their faces "That's okay my love, we were talking a bit and we wanted to talk to you about something. We all know how much we've been straining you a bit too much lately, and we may have thought of a solution. It works the same as we did today when we did our shopping separately. So what we propose is that we will all sleep with you separately during the week and then we'll all sleep together during the weekends. That way we will ensure you will keep your strength up and we can deepen our own connections with the others." Hermione finished softly.

He had to smile at that "You know love, Fleur and I have been talking about the same thing at Harrods. And to be honest, I think that is the best thing we can do for now. The only thing we have to agree on is how we are going to settle the sleeping arrangements. But I'm sure we'll figure something out. The only thing I ask is if I can have tonight with Fleur, we have some unfinished business." He said with a soft smile to his sister.

"That's fine love, we were going to suggest the same thing. For the rest of the week we can make a schedule if you want, we know how much you love your schedules." Luna said with a wink.

Fabian blushed and smiled at his wives. "I know loves, but I just like to be in control of some part of my life, since it is unpredictable enough as it is. The only constants I have are all of you and the schedules at school." He said softly.

They wrapped him into a hug and kissed him "That's fine baby, you don't have to be embarrassed about a thing we all love about you." Bella said with a smile.

He just smiled and kissed them softly, sighing contently as Fleur cuddled into his side.

A little while later she pulled him up and smiled at him "I think we better get out of these clothes baby, I'm feeling like taking a swim with you." She whispered huskily.

Fabian shivered and nodded as he followed her outside. He took a quick glance to the others and saw that Hermione and Bella were already making their way upstairs, while Luna and Yvette were making out on the couch, seemingly lost to the world.

As he stepped outside he had to contain a groan, Fleur was already naked and was clearly waiting for him to join her, leaning seductively against a rock.

"You look like an angel baby, you are so stunningly beautiful." He said as he undressed himself.

She blushed and pulled him into a kiss as they stepped into the water, both of them moaning as they deepened their kiss.

He groaned softly as she let her nails trail down his chest. "This brings back some memories, doesn't is sis?" He asked with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed him "It does love, if you want I could revert back to my French accent if you want, it would definitely make the memory better." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist

"You don't have to sis, because if I'm honest, you sound even sexier without the accent." He said as he softly groped her breasts, which got a loud moan from his wife.

She flashed him a smirk "feeling frisky brother?" She asked huskily.

He kissed her and smiled "with you, always, but can you blame me, you have such a soft and touchable body, it would be a shame not to touch you anytime I can." He said softly.

Fleur blushed at that "Really baby, you don't think I'm a bit too soft in some areas?" She asked softly.

"Of course not my Duchess, in my eyes you will always be perfect, you have such a toned body without having to work your beautiful butt of for it, unlike me I might add." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and kissed him. "I can see you're tired baby, so what do you say about a nice dinner and then a nice nap with your big sister. You have more than earned it after today." She said with a soft smile.

He gave her a kiss and nodded "We can do that love, and thank you. I didn't want to admit it, but I am really tired after today, I can only admire you girls for still being so energetic." He said softly.

Fleur only smiled and unwrapped herself from his waist. After drying themselves off they made their way back into the house to prepare some dinner.

After dinner the siblings went straight to their shared room, which now held a total of three beds. One already held a sleeping Hermione and Bella, who both had content smiles on their faces as they held each other tight. The other bed held Luna And Yvette who were still entangled in each other, both still panting lightly as they slept.

They both had to smile and quickly got into bed where Fleur wasted no time in cuddling up to her brother. He placed a light kiss on the back of her neck and said "Bon Nuit, mon soeur, je'taime." He said with a silken voice.

Fleur smiled and pulled his hand up before it came to rest over her waist. "Bon Nuit, Mon frère, je'taime aussi." She said with a silky whisper.

She felt how he placed a last kiss against her neck and he pulled her a bit closer as they fell asleep.


	8. Summer Surprises

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C8: Summer Surprise**

That weekend they were all relaxing in their living room after breakfast, and currently Fabian was relaxing with Luna in his arms and Bella and Fleur were trading soft kisses along each other's jaw, while Hermione and Yvette were cuddled up in the love seat.

"You know, it's been too long since we had a day where we didn't have anything planned. It's kind of nice for once." Hermione said as she traced her fingers over Yvette's arms, which got a soft moan from the redhead.

The others nodded and smiled at her "I know love, but it's also nice to be able to relax in our lovers arms for once." Luna said dreamily

Just then the Floo burned green, and as Fleur disengaged herself from Bella she had to smile when she saw who it was. "Hey Mum, how are things?" She asked as the others joined her.

"Hello my dears, we are doing well, I hope you are doing well also?" Eliza asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her "We're doing great Mum, thank you for asking, but is there any particular reason you Floo'ed?" He asked with a smile.

Eliza had to smile at that "Always straight to the point, but we were wondering if you were busy today. Gabrielle has been asking us to visit you for a couple of days now, she really misses you, as do we all." She said with a soft smile.

They all had to smile at that "Sometimes I really think you can read our minds Mum, we were just saying that we didn't have anything to do for the first time in weeks, and we would love it if you all would come to visit." Fleur said softly.

Eliza only nodded and as they stepped back the Floo burned green and out of it stepped Narcissa, Eliza, Gabrielle, Draco and Pansy.

"It's good to see you again Fabe, it feels like it's been too long since we saw each other." Draco said as he hugged his brother and sister.

Fabian smiled at that "Good to see you too Draco, how life at home treating you?" He asked with a smile.

Draco just smiled at that "I have to admit, it has been a lot quieter without all of you there, but we are slowly getting used to it." He said softly.

After everyone had exchanged hugs Fabian turned to his family. "Would you all like a tour of the house? I think most of you will like what we have done with a place." He said with a wink to his wives, who just smiled at him.

"Of course we would like a tour, we're curious what you have done to personalize this house. Although knowing all of you, I think I can guess a few things you have done to it." Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

Fabian just smiled at them "well, follow us and we'll show you what mostly the girls have done to the house." He said as they walked upstairs.

First he led them to the bedrooms Fleur and Bella had converted. "Here Bella and Fleur have converted these former bedrooms into a walk in closet for all of them, which I believe now holds enough space for all of their clothes." He said with a soft smile.

The girls just stuck their tongues out at him, all of them laughing afterwards how silly it must look.

"I must admit this looks pretty amazing, but do you girls really need all that space, surely you don't have that many clothes?" Draco asked softly.

The girls just smiled at him "You seem to underestimate how many clothes a woman actually needs little brother. We went shopping a few days ago and we came home with enough clothes to fill this closet and the other one next to our room." Fleur said with a smile.

Draco's eyes that, but he refrained from comment. Fabian just smiled at his brother and gave him a sympatatic pat on the back. "It'll be okay Draco, someday you'll have these same issues, but it can actually be fun if you go along with it." He whispered in his ear.

Pansy noticed the look in Fabian's eyes and decided to join in on the teasing "He's right you know baby, I want a closet like this when we get married." She said with a wink.

Draco groaned and kissed her softly "Really love, why would you need as much closet space as five women?" He asked softly.

"Because I like the look on your face when I tease you with it baby, it's just too good to pass up." She said with a smile.

He nodded and after their mothers and little sister had come back out of the closet, they continued their tour of the house. "Next up we have one of the offices, which I have converted into my personal gym." Fabian said as he led them in.

"I'm glad to see you still intend to keep that impressive physique of yours Fabian, we were a bit concerned married life would make you a bit lazy." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian just smiled at that "In any normal marriage, maybe. But I have to keep up with my five wives, so I can't afford to slack off on my training." He said with a soft smile.

Narcissa and Eliza hugged him and smiled "We know baby, we were only teasing you a little, and we both know how serious you have always been with your training." Eliza said with a soft smile.

He blushed a little and smiled at them "Well, I'm glad you still find time to tease me Mum, I was beginning to miss it a little sometimes." He said softly.

"That's okay sweetie, we know you have to be teased from time to time, that's probably part of the reason you married your big sister, she always knew how to push your buttons." Eliza said as she hugged him again.

Fabian smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek before they continued their tour of the house.

…

A little while later they were all in silent conversation downstairs, while Gabrielle was cuddled up between her brother and sister. "Gabby, wasn't there something you wanted to ask your brother and his wives?" Narcissa asked kindly.

Gabrielle blushed and nodded "I was wondering if it was okay if I could stay over for a couple of nights. I'm missing you all so much, and since we talked out it before you all got married, I was wondering if the offer still stood." She said with a blush.

"Of course you can spend a couple of nights here Gabby, you know we all love you, and we would love to have you here a couple of days, if it's okay with Mum of course." Fabian and Fleur said with a smile.

Gabrielle then looked to her mothers, who just smiled at her "Of course we are okay with it Gabby, we know how much you love them, and those couple of days gives us enough time to do the last bit of supply shopping we need to do for you and your brother." Narcissa said with a smile.

She smiled and quickly hugged her mothers "thank you Mum that means a lot to me." She said softly. She then retook her seat between her brother and sister who both wrapped an arm around her.

After talking for a little longer Fabian suddenly stood "would you care to stay for dinner? We were planning to cook pasta, and somehow we always end up with too much." He asked softly.

"We would love to stay for dinner Fabian, we are curious about your cooking." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled and made his way to the kitchen "Bella love, would you care to help me?" He asked with a smile.

Bella nodded and together they made their way towards the kitchen. "So what were you thinking love, because just pasta is not going to be enough for the entire family.

"I was thinking we could combine it with broccoli and bacon, and then supplement it with that cream we used a few weeks ago. That should be plenty for a meal for all of us." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and kissed him in agreement before she got out the broccoli and a knife.

Meanwhile Fabian got out the pasta and after putting it into a pan he added the cream, while he enchanted a knife to cut the strips of bacon. "You always make it look so easy baby, every time you cook for us it always looks like you have done nothing else your entire life." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her and quickly kissed her "Why thank you baby, I always try my best when it's my turn to cook. It's just another way of showing you how much I love you." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "As always you are so amazingly sweet baby, but the broccoli is ready, and by the smell of it the pasta is ready as well, so if you could finish up here, I'll go and set the table for our family." She said softly.

Fabian only nodded and gave her a last kiss before she walked out of the kitchen. Since dinner was nearly ready and there was little left for him to do but to make sure dinner would be perfect.

A little while later dinner was ready and he floated the huge pan towards the living room where everyone was waiting with noticeable anticipation.

He put the pan in the middle of the table and started scooping up a portion for everyone. "I really hope you all enjoy it, it's a bit of an experimental recipe." He said once he scooped up a final portion for himself.

Everyone moaned softly after the first bite and Fabian had to smile when he saw everyone seemed to enjoy his homemade food.

After dinner Hermione and Luna took care of the dishes while the others settled back into the couches.

"I must say son that was an amazing meal, you two really outdid yourselves." Eliza said with a smile.

Both Fabian and Bella blushed slightly, but still smiled at her "Thank you Eliza, we're glad you enjoyed it." She said with a soft smile.

"That's an understatement sister, it really was superb." Narcissa said softly.

They both smiled at that "Thanks Mum that means a lot to me." He said softly.

By now Hermione and Luna came back and once they were once again seated in their lovers' arms, Narcissa and Eliza both took a deep breath. "Now that we have eaten, we have an announcement to make. We wanted you all to be the first to know that I am pregnant again. And before you ask how this is possible, let's just say everything is possible with love and magic." Eliza said with a bright smile.

Everyone smiled brightly at that "Congratulations Mum, we are so happy for you." Hermione said as they all stood to give them a hug.

Fabian and Fleur were last and kissed their mothers on both cheeks. "Congratulations Mum, we really are happy for you, but we are a bit curios when we could expect a new family member?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Eliza smiled at that "Well, I'm only a few weeks along so far, but I'm guessing somewhere in the start of May. Of course we'll keep you informed with the progress." She said as she pulled back from her son and daughter.

They both smiled and after giving their mothers another kiss, they retook their seats next to their lovers. "You know, there is something that has been bugging me all day, you all seem to sit separately all day, what happened to being all close and loving with each other?" Draco asked softly.

Fabian had to laugh lightly at that "It's just an agreement we have made a few days ago, by now we noticed the impracticality of the way we did things, so we decided that each of the girls would spend a day with me during the week, so basically each day we have three couples in house, and during the weekends we all sleep together. But whether they all sleep with me, or just one of them, we will always love each other." He said with a soft smile.

Pansy smiled at them "That's so romantic you guys. It's so easy to see why Draco is such a romantic man, he had the best example." She said as she kissed her boyfriend softly.

Draco blushed and smiled at her "Thank you baby, I love you too." He said softly.

They talked for a little while longer but once the sun had set Eliza and Narcissa were preparing to go home again. "Thank you all for having us today, it was so lovely to see you all again, but I'm afraid I have an early doctor's appointment tomorrow. So I think it is best if we all went home, since Cissy is taking the others shopping in Diagon Alley." Eliza said with a smile.

"If you want Mum, we can take Gabby shopping tomorrow, we know what she needs for the coming year, and it's really no trouble." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Eliza and Narcissa both nodded and Narcissa gave her daughter another hug before she apparated away with Draco and Pansy.

She then wrapped an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder and smiled at her "We'll be go and pack a few things for you, then I'll take you right back here." She said with a smile. Gabrielle nodded at that and smiled back at her mother.

"We'll see you soon Mum, we'll be right here." Fabian said with a smile.

Eliza nodded and smiled as they apparated away.

Fabian then turned to his wives. "Well, that was a nice way to spend our day off. I think they'll be right back so I'll go prepare a room for Gabby." He said with a smile.

Before he could go up the stairs Fleur gently grabbed his arm. "There is no need to prepare a room for her brother, I think none of us will have a problem if she spends a few nights in our room, or would that be a problem for anyone?" she asked with a soft smile.

The girls all shook their heads at that "Of course not, I can only imagine how lonely she must feel in that big room, all by herself. So if we can give her a few nights of comfort by letting her sleep in our bed, we only welcome it." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"We'll leave it up to her when she gets here, if she wants her own room it is still easily fixed." He said as he kissed them all.

The girls just smiled as they led him back to the couch, where Luna crawled back into his arms, sighing contently as she relaxed against his chest. "Rough day baby?" He asked softly.

Luna shook her head and smiled as he placed a kiss against the top of her head. "Not rough baby, just a bit tired from the whirlwind that the last couple of weeks has been. I'll be alright though, I'm surrounded by so much love after all." She murmured dreamily.

He just smiled and pulled her a bit closer as he rested his arms around her waist, which got a soft moan from the blonde.

"So why do you think Gabby wants to stay for a couple of days, besides the obvious reason of spending time with us." Yvette asked softly.

Fleur and Fabian shared a look and smiled at their lovers. "My guess is that she wants to talk to us. I think you all have seen the looks she gives us, and I'm sure she loves us in a way that we all love each other. It is something we kind of expected, but she needs to say the words for her to feel better." He said softly

The girls nodded at that "that's my guess too love, and if I think about it, it does make sense in a way. She shares a blood bond with Fleur and if I think of the stories you told, she has always been close to you and her. So it would not be a surprise if she is part of this in one way or another." Hermione said with a gentle smile.

Fabian just nodded at that "Somehow it wouldn't surprise me if she was, I just wonder if it's true, how much bigger our coven is going to get. But I'm also interested to know how it is possible for us to have so many mates. At some point it might help us if we search back in our bloodlines a bit." He said softly.

The girls nodded and settled themselves back into the couches or their lover's arms. All of them smiling softly as they waited for Eliza and Gabby to come back.

…

About half an hour later the Floo once again burned green and out of stepped Gabrielle and Eliza, who both had smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back Mum, did everything go okay?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Narcissa nodded and handed Gabrielle her suitcase, which seemed to hold enough for a week.

"Leaving home so soon already sis?" Fabian asked as he pulled her into a hug.

Gabrielle blushed at that "I just wanted to be prepared, so I packed some extra things." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at her "It's okay Gabby, I'm only teasing you, and I know you are much like your sister in some things." He said softly.

"Now Gabby, I have to get back home, Lizzy isn't feeling good, and I promised to get right back. Listen to your brother and sisters, but I think you'll have no problems with that. Have fun and we'll see you in a couple of days." Narcissa said as she hugged her daughter.

Gabby smiled and nodded "I will Mum, I'll see you soon." She said softly.

Eliza then gave her son and daughters a hug and quickly made her way back home to tend to her sick wife.

"Do you know what was wrong with Mum, it's not like her to feel so weak." Fleur asked softly.

Gabrielle shook her head "I don't know, but I can take a guess. I think it has something to do with her pregnancy, maybe some part of dinner didn't stay down because of it." She said as she cuddled up to Luna, who was still in Fabian's arms.

A little while later all of them were on the edge of falling asleep. "I think it is better we call it a day and go to sleep, it's been a long day after all." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded but Gabrielle looked a bit confused. "About that Fabe, where do I sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her "If you want you can sleep with us Gabby, we kind of expected that to be one of the reasons you wanted to stay with us for a few days." He said softly.

Gabrielle blushed and nodded. "I would love that, but I kind of had a question for you. I know you all are married, but could I have one night alone with Fabian and Fleur?" She asked with a blush.

The girls shared a look and smiled at her "of course we don't mind Gabby, we don't mind spending one night in a different bed than our husband and mate. We know how much their support and comfort means to you." Bella said with a soft smile.

She smiled brightly and hugged them all tightly, thanking them over and over for allowing this.

"There is one thing you should know before we go to bed. I know how much you all like to sleep naked, and I just want you to know it doesn't bother me, in fact I have started doing the same thing, I've noticed it helps me sleep." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Fleur just smiled at her "that's okay Gabby, we figured it would, it was the main reason we started doing it." Fleur said as she hugged her sister.

Gabrielle smiled at them both and then followed her brother and sisters up the stairs.

As they entered the bedroom, Gabby's eyes widened. "Now I know why you didn't show this room, it is easily the most beautiful in the entire house. No wonder you spend so much time here." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian let out a light laugh at that "That is one of the reasons, but I think you know how people act when they are just married, but to put it simply, we haven't seen much of the rest of the house in recent weeks." He said softly.

Gabrielle blushed at that "You don't need to spell it out brother, I can imagine it good enough. But if it's all the same to you two, I would like to go to bed, I'm dead of my feet." She said softly.

They both smiled and started to undress themselves, giving Gabrielle a bit of privacy by turning around.

Soon they were all in bed, with Fabian in the middle and his two sisters claiming a shoulder each. "This is nice, isn't it? I have dreamt so many times of us lying like this one day." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"Really now angel, please elaborate, I never knew you felt like that." Fleur said softly.

Gabrielle sighed and cuddled up to her brother a bit more. "I have always loved both of you more than would be normal for a girl who loves her siblings. I would have given everything to be part of your Bond, but I know I can't so I'm taking the next best thing, spending as much time with you as possible." She said as she slung a leg over his.

Fabian and Fleur shared a quick look and then smiled at her. "We know you love us like that Gabby, we have seen it every time we caught you looking at us. And we just want you to know it is okay to have these feelings. We were just talking about it when we were waiting for you. It is actually possible that you are a part of our Bond, but we'll do some research soon." Fleur said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that "Thank you sis that means a lot to me." She said softly, although it was easy to see that she wanted to ask more. "I can see there is more on your mind sis, don't be afraid you can ask us anything." Fabian said softly.

Gabrielle blushed slightly at that "Well, I know it might be a bit weird, but I really want to kiss you two right now. I'm just not sure if it's okay." She said as her blush deepened.

They both smiled at that "It's okay Gabby, you can kiss us as much as you want." Fleur said softly.

She smiled and climbed on top of Fabian, kissing him deeply when she was in position, moaning softly as she kissed him.

As she pulled back she was a bit out of breath and sporting a nice blush. "Wow, now I know why everyone likes kissing you brother, you are amazing at it. I love you so much" She panted out softly.

Fabian blushed at that "Thank you Gabby, I love you too." He said with a soft smile.

She then crawled over him to her sister and repeated her actions, kissing Fleur deeply.

When she pulled back she had to smile "This is so much more different than when you taught me how to kiss someone, so much better. I love you Fleur" She said softly.

"I love you too angel, now and forever and you will always have a place in our home and a special place in our hearts." She said with a bright smile.

Gabrielle smiled and gave them both another kiss before she retook her place on his shoulder. "That was without a doubt the best experience of my life, thank you for wanting to share it with me." She said softly.

They both smiled at her "You are much like your sister my angel, Fleur said the same thing when we first kissed." He said softly.

She blushed slightly at that "People have said before that I look like Fleur in many things." She said with a soft smile.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled her a bit closer, smiling as she put her leg over his again. He then kissed his wife and groaned softly as she deepened it. "Not now love, we have company after all." He whispered in her ear.

Fleur just smirked at that "When has that stopped you brother, you didn't when stop when Ginny and Luna came back on the day you proposed to me." She said as she kissed him.

"You two don't have to stop on my account, I'm actually quite interested to see how it is. I only know about sex from what Fleur told me." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

The two lovers shared a look "What do you think baby, shall we give our little sister a practical view in sexual education?" She asked softly.

Fabian nodded and smiled at her. "I think it's time for her to learn, and if it's true she is part of our Bond, she'll be having plenty of it in the near future." He whispered back.

Fleur then crawled on top of him and faced her sister. "We'll show you everything you need to know angel, because if it's true you are a part of our Bond, you'll discover it soon enough." She said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle nodded and watched in amazement as Fabian pulled her sister into a searing kiss. She knew she should feel embarrassed by this, but she could only watch entranced as Fleur pulled back the sheets and started stroking his penis. She had to gasp when she saw his size, she had never seen one in real life before, and her brother was bigger than she would ever have expected.

"It's okay Gabby, we were all surprised the first time we saw his penis, and it's even bigger when it's fully erect. But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy every inch of him." Fleur said with a soft smile.

She then kissed her way down his body and slowly started sucking his now fully erect penis into her mouth.

Fabian groaned and saw how his little sister was watching intently as Fleur was giving him a blowjob.

"Does that really feel good Fabian?" She asked curiously. He nodded at that "It feels amazing Gabby, and the fact that your sister is showing off again really doesn't help. She always has a special technique she likes to use, and now she is giving it her very best." He said panting.

Fleur released his penis from her mouth and smiled at him "Of course I'm showing off, our sister deserves the best education, so I can't help but show off a little bit." She said as she straddled him.

He smiled and groaned again as Fleur guided him inside of her, which also got a moan from his sister.

"You feel so good inside me love, it feels like it's been so long since we have done it." She said as she kissed him deeply.

Fabian smiled and flipped them over. "I know baby, you feel amazing wrapped around me, but I know what you want, I can see it in your eyes." He said huskily.

She smiled and kissed him "You always know exactly what we want love, it's because we've spent so much time together." She said with a moan as he started thrusting into her.

"Doesn't that hurt Fleur? I mean it looks like it doesn't and I can see you are loving it, but he is so big." Gabrielle asked softly as she was playing with herself.

Fleur smiled at her "it hurts the first time, but after that it feels so amazing, nothing else in the world can compare to the feeling of the one you love inside of you, even when it's as big as Fabian's, but let me tell you that few men are as well-endowed as him. But I can see you are enjoying yourself too I see?" She said softly.

Gabrielle nodded and watched with interest as her siblings continued to make love to each other. "How can't I sis, it's so hot seeing you two make love to each other." She said with a slight blush.

Then Fleur got an idea. "Love, we still have one more thing to show our sister, if you know what I mean, and I would love it if you would do it again." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her before he pulled out of her "Then assume the position and show our sister what you all have become a bit addicted to." He said with a wink.

She nodded and got on her hands and knees, groaning softly as Fabian slid himself into her butt.

"And that, does that hurt sis?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Fleur shook her head and smiled at her sister. "It does at first, but it's only for a couple of seconds, then it feels amazing, and while it is an acquired taste, we all love it when we get the chance to do it like this. It's a lot more intimate because it requires a lot of trust between the lovers." She said huskily.

Gabrielle nodded at that, watching closely as her brother was thrusting into Fleur, picking up speed with every thrust. "It's so hot watching you two make love, I almost wish I could join in, you two are making me really horny." She said with a soft blush.

"If you want I could help you with that angel, in fact I would be happy to help you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle only nodded at that, not really sure how to proceed from here. Fleur noticed and smiled at her "Lay down in front of me, spread your legs and I'll eat you out until you come." She said gently.

Again Gabrielle nodded, but before she laid down, she gave her sister a deep kiss. "Thank you for all of this Fleur, it really means a lot to me." She said when she pulled back. She then laid herself down and spread her legs for her sister.

As her sister's sweet scent entered her nostrils, Fleur couldn't help but moan. "My god Gabby, you smell so sweet. I love it." She said softly as she bent down.

When she started licking, Gabrielle moaned loudly, Fleur's tongue was like magic and never before had she sensed anything even close to these feelings.

"Fleur baby, I'm going to come soon." Fabian panted out behind her.

The blonde smiled at that and as she inserted two fingers inside of her sister she looked back at him "It's okay my love, you can come inside if you want. I would love to feel it again. besides, I'm close too, and by the feel of it, so is our sister." She said with a moan.

Fabian nodded and a few seconds later he groaned as he came deep inside his sister, who moaned loudly as she came too.

When the two had come down from their orgasms a bit, Fabian pulled himself out and laid himself down beside Gabrielle, who on instinct pulled him in for a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as she experienced the first orgasm of her life.

After Gabrielle had also come down from her orgasm, the two girls rearranged themselves around their brother again. "That was by far the best experience of my life. Thank you both for sharing this with me." She said with a content smile.

They both smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss "It was certainly our pleasure Gabby, we are just glad to be able to help you feel better." Fleur said softly.

She just smiled and reached over her brother to give her sister a kiss. "It certainly helped sis, but I must say that it really tired me out, is that normal?" She asked with a soft yawn.

Fabian nodded at her "It is normal, it's the equivalent of a workout of an hour, and the first is always even more tiring. So I think it's a good idea if we get some sleep, I can see you are both tired." He said with a soft smile.

The two girls nodded and cuddled up to him, both of them again slinging one leg across his. After sharing another kiss the two girls rested their heads on his shoulder as they fell asleep.

"Sleep now my angels, I'll protect you from everything that may harm you. I promise." He whispered before he fell asleep.


	9. Revelation Day

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C9: Revelation Day**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable charactrers.**

 **A/N: Another load of information in this chapter, and again I haven't planned this, but it's how it developed. Some deeper stuff also get's explained in this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

As they woke up the following morning Gabrielle had once again crawled on top of him and the others had crawled in with them at some point during the night, all of them with soft smiles on their faces. Bella and Fleur were on his shoulders and also had an arm wrapped around Gabrielle.

He smiled at the sight, and he knew that they wouldn't need to do further research. In his heart he knew that Gabrielle was his mate, and the thought made him smile, now he was sure he could always protect his little sister in every way possible. The only problem he now had is how to tell his mothers'.

Gently he crawled from the mass of arms and legs that enveloped him on all sides, remarkably without waking up any of his mates and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he stepped under the spray he sighed softly. Again his world had been turned upside down with the addition of another mate in their Bond, and somehow deep inside he had the feeling Gabrielle was not the last. He figured some research would do some good, and he knew their family tree was a good place to start.

He didn't notice how the door opened and Bellatrix walked in, clearly sent by the others to check on him. "Baby, are you okay? You've been in here for over an hour." She said as she joined him.

Fabian smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine love, just a bit lost in my own thoughts again, nothing to worry about." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly. "That's okay love, we just noticed you weren't there, and when we heard the shower the girls asked me to go check on you, since it is not the first time you had a breakdown in the shower." She said kindly.

"I know baby, but there is no need to be concerned. I was just thinking about our Bond and how Gabrielle fits into all of this." He said with a soft smile.

"I don't know love, but we'll do some research again, we'll go and check our family tree and see what we can dig up." Bella said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her softly, pulling her into his arms again. "You've done it again my Countess, you've helped me settle my thoughts with words alone. I love you so much." He said with a smile.

She blushed slightly at that "I love you too baby, but you have done the same thing for me and the others on more than one occasion my love, I'm happy to return the favor for once." She said with a soft smile.

"And I love you for it baby, but I think we better finish up and get back to our mates. They are probably worried." He said softly.

Bellatrix nodded at that "They are love, but we can take our time, it's been a while since it has been just us." She said with a suggestive wink.

He smiled and kissed her "I know baby, but I'm pretty tired after last night, but tonight I'm all yours." He said softly.

She nodded and as he turned off the shower before stepping out and grabbing a couple of towels for them. She could see that he was still deep in thoughts and she decided to help him focus a bit.

Bella pulled her lover against her and wrapped a big towel around the both of them, closing any distance there was between them. "Baby, I can see this weighs heavily on your mind, please let me help you get your mind off things." She said with a soft smile.

"How can I say no to you baby, did you have anything special in mind?" He asked with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him "That's totally up to you baby, whatever helps you get your mind off of things." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at her "Well love, I have a perfect way to take my mind off of it, and I'm going to need your help. Since today we are supposed to go to Diagon Alley with Gabrielle, I was going to ask you if you could Floo Sirius and ask if he has a record of the Black family tree, and my mother for the Markov and Malfoy family trees. That should help with the research we want to do later today." He said after giving her a kiss.

Bella nodded at that "I can do that love, it'll give me something to do when you are going to Diagon Alley." She said with a soft smile.

He gave her another kiss and then quickly dried himself off. They then walked back into the bedroom with an arm wrapped around each other.

As they entered the bedroom the five girls on the bed were in each other's arms and were talking softly to each other. Hermione was relaxing in Yvette's arms while Fleur had an arm wrapped around Gabrielle and Luna. `Hey my lovelies, everything okay?" Yvette asked with a soft smile.

Fabian and Bella both nodded and crawled onto the bed. "I'm fine girls, just a bit lost in my own thoughts, nothing to worry about." He said as he kissed them all softly.

"What were you thinking about that could take more than an hour?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and cuddled in between his mates. "Well, it's not even that shocking. I was just thinking about the fact that I'm sure that Gabrielle is one of our mates. But somehow in my heart I get the feeling she isn't the last. I just want to do some research on our bloodlines and see what I can find. But we'll do that once we get back from Diagon Alley." He said softly.

The girls nodded and kissed him. "I know what you mean love, we feel the same thing in our hearts." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled as the girls got off the bed to get dressed. He figured the sooner they could go to Diagon Alley, the sooner they would be back to do the research.

…

Once they were dressed and had breakfast they Floo'ed to The Leaky Cauldron. "It seems so long since we have been here, doesn't it?" Hermione asked once they stepped into Diagon Alley.

He smiled at that "That's because it has been a long time baby, almost six months. But I'm glad to see nothing has changed." He said softly.

They quickly made their way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the books Gabrielle would need for the coming year. "If you girls could help Gabby, I need to pick up something next door." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all looked a bit suspicious at him but nodded. "That's okay love, but what are you planning? Nothing too much I hope?" Bella asked with a soft smile.

He shook his head at them. "Not really, I just need to pick up something, I won't be long." He said with a smile.

They quirked an eyebrow but just smiled at him and led Gabrielle into Flourish and Blotts, Luna wrapping an arm around the girls waist and pulling her close, which got a nice blush from the blonde.

Once the girls were out of eyesight he made his way towards Quality Quidditch. He had ordered brooms for all of them, and very much unlike him he had ordered travelling brooms for all of his mates. These were a new model that still had speed but were more comfortable than any model available.

"Good morning sir, I have ordered seven Ghost 350's a few weeks ago, and I got a notice they had arrived." He said as he walked up to the counter.

The salesman looked up and smiled "Ah yes, Mr. Black, I have them in the back and they are ready for you, was there anything else you need done to them before you take them with you?" He asked with a friendly voice.

He thought for a minute and then got an idea. "well, now that you ask it would be convenient if they could be initialed. Each will need a different letter though. A 'B', an 'H', an 'F', a 'G', an 'L', an 'Y'. one can go without an initial but I would like to have this crest on the handle, and the initials over them in white." He said as he handed the salesman an illustration of their recently designed Coven Crest.

The salesman looked closely at it and smiled at him "that won't be a problem sir, it will only take a few minutes to get these things added. But if you want we can do the crest on one side of the handle and the initial of the other. A crest like this one deserves to be seen." He suggested with a soft smile.

Fabian thought about that for a minute and nodded "That is actually a good idea. I hadn't realized that." He said with a soft smile.

The salesman only smiled and nodded before walking to the back to make the adjustments.

A few minutes later the salesman returned and he was carrying two bags which clearly held the brooms. "Here you are sir, seven Ghost 350 brooms with your personalized touch. All that remains is payment. Usually they are two hundred Galleons per broom, plus another fifty per broom for the personalization. Which would make a total of seventeen hundred and fifty Galleons. But since you are buying this many in one go, I can offer you a discount of two hundred and fifty Galleons. Which would make the total of fifteen hundred Galleons." He said as he wrote out the receipt.

Fabian nodded and got out the money "Here you go sir, it has been counted twice by our accountant, so I'm sure it is all here." He said as he handed over the satchel.

After counting the money the salesman smiled and handed the brooms over. "Right, everything checks out, do you want to take them with you or would you like them brought over to your home?" the salesman asked with a smile.

"I can take them now, thank you." He said with a similar smile.

The salesman smiled at that "very well sir and thank you for your business, and please consider us again if you would ever need anything." He said with a friendly smile.

Fabian nodded a that "I will sir, have a good day." He said as he walked out.

He then walked to a nearby alley and called for Jupi, smiling when the elf appeared. "Good afternoon Jupi, I have something to ask you if you are not too busy."

The elf smiled at him "I can spare a few moments sir, your mothers have given me a few hours off. What can I do for you?" He asked kindly.

"I was hoping you would bring these two bags to our home and put them in the closet near the stairs, it has a surprise for my wives and sister." He said softly.

Jupi nodded and smiled at him "Of course sir, would you be needing anything else afterwards?' He asked softly.

Fabian shook his head. "No thank you Jupi, it's only this one thing. And I'm sorry for disturbing you on your time off." He said with a soft smile.

"That is no problem sir, I know you only call when it's absolutely necessary, so I don't mind. Please give my regards to your wives and I'm sure I'll see you soon again." He said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled as the elf apparated away. He really hoped his surprise would work and that the girls wouldn't catch on before he was ready to give them their birthday presents. They had agreed to combine it in one day where they would celebrate everyone's birthday's at once, and the had decided that as a surprise Gabrielle would also get a present, to show her that she was a part of their Bond, even if it wasn't confirmed yet.

Then he made his way back to Flourish and Blotts, because he was sure his wives were done by now.

As he approached the store he saw how the six girls were already done and were clearly waiting for him. "Hey girls, been waiting here long?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls looked up and shook their heads, all of them wearing similar smiles. "No love, we just came out, it appears we needed a lot more than we thought, since Yvette and myself are also new at school. So we needed the same books for fifth year." Fleur said after she hugged him.

"I figured as much, but we won't have to worry about school just yet. I believe we have some more research to do before that." He said after he kissed them softly.

They all smiled at that "I believe we do love, so I suggest we go home and see if Bella has returned so we can do that and find out what we already know in our hearts." Luna said dreamily.

He nodded and together with his wives and sister he made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron to Floo back home.

…

When they stepped out of their fireplace they were greeted by the sight of Bella who was coming out of the kitchen with a huge plate of sandwiches. "Hello lovers, I figured we could use some food and drink with our research and so I made us some easy food." She said as she received kisses from everyone including Gabrielle, who kissed her on the cheek with a slight blush.

Before they could start their research Fabian sat his lovers down. "My lovelies, I have a surprise for you all, we have talked numerous time of travelling once we are out of school and to aid us in that I came up with this." He said before walking to the closet.

The girls watched him with curiosity, and their eyes widened as they saw the large bags. He laid them out on the table and opened them. "These my lovelies, are the finest travelling brooms available today and I've got one for each of you as a present." He finished with a soft smile.

All of them got up and walked towards him and gasped when they saw the brooms. "This is too much love, how can we ever repay you for this?" Hermione said softly.

He just smiled and accepted their kisses "My girls, you repay me each and every day by loving me the way you do. This is just my way of saying thank you to everything you have done for me." He said softly.

The girls blushed slightly at that "And here we are with your gift of this year's books, since you forgot you needed them as well. We promise to make it up to you tonight if you want." Yvette said softly.

He just nodded and smiled at them "we'll see what happens my lovelies, we have some research to do after all, and you know how we all get once we confirm something." He said with a wink.

The girls nodded and led him to the couch "Okay love, you're right I suppose, but answer us this. why do you always shower us with such expensive gifts? Do you still doubt our love for you?" Bella asked softly.

He shook his head and pulled them into a hug. "Of course not my lovelies. I just wanted you to have the best brooms money can buy for when we finally go on our honeymoon. That way we'll be as safe as we can be. There is no other reasoning behind it." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all looked him in his blue eyes, seeing nothing else but truth in them. "Okay love, we can see it in your eyes that is really your motivation. We were just worried about you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"And that is understandable love, and thank you for caring so much. But shall we get down to our research, there is plenty of time to talk about it later." He said as he led them to the table where the scrolls and books were already waiting for them.

As the girls started reading through the books, Bella and Fabian dove into the Family Trees of the three families. "Right here we have the previous Soul Bond, the one of my great-great-great grandparents. It seems he had a total of seven mates, not five as my mother said. So if it's the same Soul that is inside of us, we have two more mates to complete our Bond. We know one of those is Gabrielle, so we'll have to find out who our missing mate is." He said softly

Bella nodded and noticed something else as she traced the lines back even further. "There is more love. If you trace this back to the start of the family tree, you come across something interesting. As far as I can tell the fathers of all three families were children of the very first Soul Bond. The one shared between the founding father of everything we know and his wife and as the Muggles believe Arch enemy. Merlin and Morgana. It is known they had eight children, four boys and four girls. But here is the part that only few people remember. But we should have the others here for this before I continue." She said softly.

He nodded and turned to the others. "Girls, if you can spare a moment, we have discovered something, and it is pretty big." He said with a smile.

"We have found some things too baby, but we can wait, we can see what you have to tell us is bigger." Hermione said softly.

Once they had taken a seat Bella started "Right, what we have found out is that the three family fathers of the Black, Markov and Malfoy family are the product of the first Soul Bond, that between Merlin and Morgana. They had four sons and four daughters and they ultimately gave birth to the biggest wizarding families, besides laying the foundation for the nine schools of magic. Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Healing, Illusion, Necromancy and Transmutation. But now the part that is only known to members of the families whose bloodlines have remained pure, for a lack of a better word. Three of the sons were given the power of the Bond, to make sure it would endure, but it was made sure only the worthy would reap the full benefits. That's why only a few within our family have been mated." She finished softly.

"Do we know what names the other children took?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

Bella nodded at that "The last boy took the name Peverell, who was ironically the master of Necromancy. Two of the girls are known to be the mothers of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Another was the first woman in the Delacour family, who was given the power of the Veela. And the last woman married a Muggle, as to give the gift of magic to everyone who was worthy. But history has been surprisingly vague about who she married." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione let out a dry chuckle "Somehow I'm not surprised, but I'm willing to bet that somewhere in that family tree you will find my name in there. Also I think that if we go check the Ravenclaw Family Tree, somewhere we will find Luna's name, which would make sense in a way." She said with a soft smile.

"Now we have got that settled, did you find any information on the Bond?" Bella asked with a smile.

They all nodded and smiled "Actually we did, the book said that once the Bond is complete, everyone involved in the Bond will become stronger, and that seem to tie in with what you found about all of us coming from the Original Soul Bond. The exact details are a bit vague, but apparently it involves mastery of the eight disciplines, since Necromancy was banned as a dicipline, among other things. But we need more information before we can be certain." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"We'll find a way, maybe if we search the records at Hogwarts we'll find some more information, but for now there isn't much more we can do except for confirm what we know." Fabian said as he stood up. "Are you ready to learn the truth Gabby?" He asked softly.

Gabrielle only nodded at him. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then cast the spell, smiling as the line turned blue around his sister. "Here is our proof my lovelies, but I think all of us knew it in our hearts." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and once he had retaken his seat Gabrielle cuddled up to him. "I think we've had enough of the heavy reading for one day. How about a swim, I think we've more than earned it." Fleur said with a smile.

They nodded and made their way upstairs to get changed, all of the them wearing similar smiles on their faces.

…

Once they had changed and had laid their towels out, they all jumped into the water. "It's so amazing that you have access to your own part of the sea, with no one to disturb you." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled at her as she swam into his arms. "Technically it's yours too Gabrielle, this home and everything that comes with it belongs to our coven, so it's yours now too." He said softly.

As she looked into his eyes she saw the love in them. "I love you Fabian, more than I ever thought possible." She said before kissing him.

They both lost themselves into the kiss and Gabrielle moaned softly into his mouth. "Fabian please touch me, I can't live without your touch for another moment." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her closer to his body "Not yet love, we still have to tell Mum about our revelations of today. There is an order we'll have to follow with these things, and since we know the repercussions of staying apart. Hermione and I experienced it last year, and I won't put you through that. So tonight we'll go home and tell our mothers' what we discovered. After that I'll do anything you want." He said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle pouted but nodded at him "Okay brother, if you say so, but I can't promise that I can refrain myself from touching you. I just feel like I have to." She said softly.

"I know Gabby, it's hard when you first find out about it, and I know I said you should give in to your urges, but I ask you to wait until tonight. You'll see Mum will understand." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Then I'll wait for tonight brother. But that doesn't mean I'll let you go anytime soon. I've had enough of sitting on the sidelines all the time, I want to love you like the others do." She said huskily.

He smiled at that. "And I can see that you do baby and I promise that after we talked to Mum I am yours for the rest of the night. The others will understand, they know how it is when a new mate is revealed to us, and I'm sure they will give us a night alone that's what you want." He said softly.

Gabrielle nodded at him "I know brother, and I want you to know that I am ready for you. but I'll try to contain myself for a few more hours." She said as she loosened her legs from his waist. She then swam behind him and slung her arms around his neck.

Taking the hint he smiled at her, grabbed her legs and gave her a piggyback ride to the others, who were still floating lazily beside each other.

"Hey you two, did you have a good talk?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

Gabrielle nodded and after releasing her arms from her brother's neck, she swam up to her sister and gave her a deep kiss, doing the same to the others afterwards.

The girls blushed slightly and smiled at her "Well that was unexpected, thank you Gabby." Hermione said with a soft blush.

Fleur had to smile at that "My sister is very much like me Hermione, very physical in showing her affection. This was even a bit tame for her." She said as she hugged Gabrielle to her side.

"That's because I'm tired sis, would it be okay if I took a nap or something?" She asked softly.

They all smiled at her "of course you can angel. We all could use one by the looks of it." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and followed their lover out of the sea to dry off, Fabian sneaking glances at his lovers out the corner of his eye.

Once they dried off they made their way inside, quickly undressing and crawling into bed with each other, sharing kisses with each other before they fell asleep.

…

A few hours later Fleur woke up and smiled at the sight before her. She and her mates were currently curled up around their husband in various ways, with her sister still soundly asleep on his chest while she was softly grinding against his crotch.

She softly shook her sister, who blushed when she woke up and saw what she was doing. "Hello angel, feeling a bit turned on?" She asked softly.

Gabrielle only nodded at her "I am and I'm sorry, I promised him I would wait until later tonight, but now that I know everything I just can't seem to keep my body under control. Do you know why that is?" She asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her motioned her sister to her. Gabrielle blushed slightly and gently crawled into her arms. "It's a two parted answer Gabby, one part is our Bond that pushes us towards him, and because you haven't completed your Bond with him yet, it's stronger than usual. The other part lies with us. Because we have Veela heritage our lust will always control everything we do. And while it improves both with age and when you complete your Bond with him, we will always feel this way towards him, always unable to control ourselves when we are alone with him. But let me tell you that it can also lead to some intense love making sessions." She finished with a wink.

Gabrielle blushed at that "Well, that doesn't surprise me if I think about it. But it still amazes me that this is now my life." She said softly

"I know angel, but somehow we knew you would be a part of our Bond from the first time we found you in our bed, since any other woman trying that would feel our wrath." Fleur said with a soft smile.

By now the others were slowly waking up from their slumber and the two blondes smiled when they saw their mates wake up. "Hello everyone, did you have a nice nap?" Gabrielle asked with a soft smile.

"We did Gabby, thank you for asking, did you sleep okay?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

She nodded at her "I slept better than I have in the past months. But I think that is normal now that I know what has been really going on." She said with a soft smile.

Everyone nodded at that, but before anyone could respond they heard a stomach growling. "Hungry Fabe?" Bella asked with a light laugh.

He blushed and nodded at that "Yeah just a bit." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him "Then we'll get started on dinner. You just relax with Gabby and Luna and we'll call you when dinner is done." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded and watched as the girls got dressed before walking out of the room.

When they were alone Luna and Gabrielle wasted no time in cuddling a bit closer to their lover.

Fabian wrapped an arm around them both and placed a kiss on both their cheeks, getting a blush from both girls. "Fabe, why are you always so good at making us blush, that's something I've never really understood." Luna said with a smile.

"That is probably because I am not afraid to show my affection, and it is in human nature to be embarrassed by that, and I don't mean to embarrass you, but it's just impossible for me to not show affection to my lovers." He said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled and straddled his legs, placing feather soft kisses along his cheeks. "If you want to show us affection love, let us show you some as well, nothing too much mind you, we don't have too long before dinner is ready, but we can show you how much we love you." Luna said softly.

She then grasped Gabrielle's hand and together they softly kissed their way down his body, getting a lovely groan from their lover. "Enjoying yourself baby?' Gabrielle asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and slowly ran his hands over their backs, which got a moan from both girls. The two girls slowly began grinding back and forth over his leg, trying to find a bit of release. "You're getting us so wet baby, and I'm not sure if we can wait until after dinner. Would you help us?" Luna asked softly.

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't do anything to help you find release. Just tell me what you want me to do." He said with a smile.

They shared a look and kissed him "Touch us like only you can my love." Gabrielle said softly.

He just smiled and repositioned a little bit so his hand could reach their entire bodies. They moaned and pulled him into a three way kiss as he inserted two fingers into both of them.

It didn't take long for the two girls to moan out loudly as they both came, cuddling into his shoulder once they had both come down from their high's.

"That was amazing brother, I'm looking forward to tonight." Gabrielle said softly.

He gave her a kiss and smiled at her "As am I angel, as am I." he said softly.

When they heard Fleur call them down for dinner, they quickly got dressed and made their way downstairs, smiling when they saw the feast their lovers had prepared for them.

After dinner they decided to inform everyone at home of their revelations of today, making sure they got everything they found out as well, figuring everyone would be interested in this information.

Unbeknownst to the others, Bella had already contacted Eliza and Narcissa and asked if it was okay if they could come by tonight, which wasn't a problem.

As they stepped through the Floo they were greeted by their entire family, who were sitting in the arms of their respective lovers. "Good evening everyone, I hope you are having a good day." Eliza said after receiving hugs from everyone.

Fabian had to smile at that "We had an informative day to say the least. We did some more research on our Bond and where it came from and we discovered that our three families are directly related to Merlin and Morgana, who shared the first recorded Soul Bond. That Bond birthed eight children and as far as we were able to discover, every other recorded Soul Bond had that exact number of mates." He said with a soft smile.

Eliza and Narcissa shared a knowing look and smiled at their son "Well, that certainly explains why you seem to have that many mates, but we knew most of this already. But we appreciate it that you want to share it with us. But I am sure this is not everything you wanted to tell us?" Eliza asked with a soft smile.

He shook his head at that "You are right Mum, I don't know how to say this, but we discovered more. We discovered that Gabrielle is the Seventh member of our Coven and thus our mate." He said softly.

"We know Fabian, we knew that from the first day Gabrielle came to live with us, but we knew you needed to find it out on your own volition. You see, because both me and Liz are part of two different sides of the First Soul Bond as well, we were granted abilities when we got married and sealed our own Bond. We were granted to the power to see people's Bonds, and we know you and your mates will be complete once you find the final person in your Bond. But unlike we knew with the others, we do not know who it is." Narcissa said softly.

They all had to smile at that "Thanks Mum, it makes sense now that I think about it. You both were so accepting of our Bond from the very beginning, even when the others were revealed to be my mates. I knew there had to be something more to it than the kindness in your hearts." He said softly.

Eliza smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "We wanted to tell you Fabian, but we just couldn't find the right words or right time for it, and we're sorry for that." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay Mum, we don't blame you for it. We know it is difficult to say the words sometimes." He said softly.

The two women nodded and smiled at their son and his wives. "We have talked to Kingsley before you got married, and we informed him about everything concerning you and your mates, and he took this into account when he drafted up your marriage contract, so you won't have to change anything in your lives. And while we are a bit sad that Gabrielle will be moving out, because I think that was one of the reasons you came here tonight, we can't keep her apart from her mates." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"Thank you mother, that means a lot to us." Fleur and Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

The two women pulled their children and their mates into a hug "We know how it is when you keep mates apart, we struggled with it ourselves for years. It gets better once you grow older, that we promise. But there will always be a part of you that longs for its mate, or mates in your case." Eliza said softly.

They nodded and after breaking the hug they retook their seats. "So was there anything else you wanted to ask us?" Eliza asked with a soft smile.

"Not at this moment, we really just wanted to let you know what we discovered." Fabian said softly.

They both nodded and soon they fell back into an easy conversation about the rest of their day, but all of them noticed the strain the day had given them, and too soon Fabian and his mates said goodbye to their mothers.

After exchanging hugs with everyone, they stepped back through the Floo and waved goodbye to their family before they disappeared back home.

As they reappeared at their home Fabian pulled Gabrielle aside while the others made their way upstairs.

Gabrielle seemed to notice what he was going to ask and smiled at him "It's okay Fabian, I know what you are going to say and it's okay, I'm tired too and I don't mind waiting a few more days. Right now I just want to go to sleep with you and our mates." She said softly.

He smiled at that "Okay Gabby we'll go and get some rest. But I'm still sorry." He said as he scooped her up and carried her upstairs. Gabrielle blushed and kissed him as she slung her arms around his neck. "Bridal style, it kind of fits given everything we have learned today." She said softly.

"And I'll do it properly someday my love. but I just need time. you deserve nothing less." He said with a smile.

She nodded and as they entered their bedroom they were greeted by the smiling faces of their mates, all of them naked and waiting for them.

He put her back on her feet and as soon as they were naked and in the bed they were pulled into several kisses from their lovers, but they found they were all too tired for anything else. They shared a few kisses amongst each other but soon they fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	10. Bond Completed

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C10: Bond Completed**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
A/N: Yes you're reading it right, in this chapter the Bond becomes a whole. As I said before I didn't plan more mates in the Bond when I started this story, but it developed like this. But I promise from now on no one else will become a part of their Bond. I have to say that some other things will happen now that the Bond has been completed, but I haven't planned that far ahead yet. For now I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll see you all for the next one.**

A few days later most of the girls were sunbathing on the beach while Fabian was relaxing in the ocean with Yvette in his arms.

She had her legs hooked around his waist and they were trading soft kisses with each other. "I love you so much Yvette. I don't know what I would do without you." He said with a soft smile.

"I love you too Fabian, more than I ever thought possible, and I'm still feeling honored that I can be part of this Coven." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "How could I resist such beauty my love, you are so beautiful that you could have any man or woman in the world and I'm honored you said yes when I proposed to you." He said softly.

Yvette only smiled and kissed her lover deeply. "Baby, I love you more than anything. Even before we discovered our Bond I loved you, almost as much I loved Fleur back then." She said softly.

He kissed her again and Fabian quickly lost himself in their kiss again when Yvette pulled back. "As much as I would love to get ravaged by you my love, you promised to make love to Gabrielle tonight, and I don't want to tire you out for that, she deserves this night with her brother." She said with a smile

Fabian nodded and returned to his more neutral position, although Yvette still had her legs wrapped around his waist. "I think my beautiful Empress, we should get out of the water and get some sun while we still can." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and loosened her legs, smiling when she felt his arms come under her legs and lift her out of the water as he stood. She slung her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest as they walked out of the water.

Their lovers were all sleeping soundly without their tops on, and he noticed that some of them were getting a little bit red in some areas. He laid Yvette down on her towel and quickly made his way into the house to get some special sunblock.

When he came back out he saw that most of them were in the process of waking up, all of them with sleepy smiles on their faces. "Good afternoon my lovelies, did you all have a nice nap?" He asked with a soft smile.

They nodded a bit sleepily at that. "We did, but I think we got a little bit of a sunburn." Hermione with a slight wince as she touched her stomach.

"That's why I went inside and got this my lovelies, when Yvette and I came out of the water, I noticed you were getting a bit red, so I got the sunblock which also helps with sunburns." He said as he kneeled next to her.

As he applied the sunblock and started massaging her body, and he had to smile at the slight moan that came from his wife. "Enjoying yourself baby?" He asked with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded at that "I can feel the magic at work love, and you know how much I love the feeling of your strong hands over my body." She said softly.

He smiled at that "I know you do baby, and if you want I'll give you all a proper massage later today." He said almost in a whisper.

"I would love that, but you made a promise to your sister, and we all think she has waited long enough." She said with a smile.

He only nodded and gave her a soft kiss before he moved to his sister. This continued in pretty much the same fashion with every one of them and when he was finished with Gabrielle, she pulled him into a deep kiss, both of them quickly losing themselves in it as their hands roamed across each other's bodies.

The others saw what was going to happen and made their way inside, Bella quickly casting a spell over them so that they wouldn't get sand where they didn't want it.

Seeming to notice they were alone, Gabrielle flipped them over and pushed her brother to his back. "I can't wait anymore love, I want you in every way possible, please make love to me." She said with a husky voice.

Fabian could only nod and groaned as his little sister kissed her way down his body and freed his raging erection, again gasping slightly when she saw his size. "I still can't believe how big you are brother. I never knew men could get so big." She said with a soft smile.

Before he could answer she gave him a coy look and then bent down to take his penis into her mouth, moaning softly when she tasted him for the first time. "You taste so god Fabe, I now understand why the others love it so much." She said with a soft blush.

"You are already so good at it angel, have you been talking to your sister?" He asked with a groan.

Gabrielle shook her head at him "I talked to Fleur, but not about this. It is natural for anyone with Veela heritage to feel what their partner's desires, and that pushes me to please you to the best of my abilities." She said with a coy smile.

He pulled her up and into a deep kiss. "It would not be proper if I would be the only one getting pleasure from this. you deserve it even more than I do for waiting so long." She said with a soft smile.

She blushed and nodded as he flipped them over, kissing his way down her body gently.

As he loosened her bikini top and her perky breasts were revealed to him, he smiled at the sight. "You are so amazingly beautiful Gabby, you really are an angel." He said as he let his hands slowly run over her body.

She only smiled and moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and the other in between his fingers, gently rolling it between them.

Without conscious thought she tangled her hands in his hair, keeping her brother right where he was. "Oh god brother, that feels amazing, please don't stop." She moaned out loudly.

He only smiled and kissed his way further down, groaning softly when her scent hit his nostrils. "You smell so sweet Gabby, I can't wait to taste you." He said with a soft smile.

"Then what are you waiting for brother, I am more than ready for you." She said huskily.

Fabian nodded and groaned as he tasted his sister for the first time, she tasted so sweet and he thanked God again that she was his mate. He drank deeply from the girl and it didn't take long before her hips bucked up and she screamed out her orgasm.

As he kissed his way back up to her lips she smiled at him "That was absolutely amazing brother, that was more intense then when Fleur ate me out." She panted out roughly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It was certainly my pleasure angel, I hope it lived up to your expectations." He said softly.

Gabrielle nodded and as she kissed him again, she pushed him to his back and straddled him. "I'm ready brother, I can't wait to make love to you anymore, but I want to ask you if I can control the pace, you are quite large down there after all." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded at that "of course Gabby, the last thing I want is to hurt you. We'll go at any pace you are comfortable with." He said as he kissed her.

She blushed and moaned again as she slowly lowered herself over his penis, wincing when he broke her hymen. "It will feel better in a minute angel. Take your time." He said with a soft smile.

After about a minute Gabrielle felt the pain leaving her and slowly she began to ride her brother. "This feels amazing brother, it's like we were made for each other." She said with a moan.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss "That's probably because we are Gabby, that's the beauty of being mated, and I am honored to be your first." He said softly.

"You will the first, last and only man I will ever need in my life. Because you know I love the others in our coven just as much as I love you." She said with a smile.

Fabian only smiled at that "I know Gabby, and I'm sure they love you just as much, and I know they are anxious to show you how much they love you." He said after giving her another kiss.

She smiled and moaned as she started riding him a bit faster, grinding her hips in such a way that he could feel every move, which got a loud groan from her lover.

"Gabrielle my love, I'm going to come, you are milking me dry with your tight pussy." He panted out roughly.

She just smiled at him "Then come inside of me brother, I need to feel it. I know you can't get me pregnant yet." She said as she kissed him.

He flipped them over and moaned loudly as he came deep inside his sister, Gabrielle screaming out his name as she came a second time.

Once they had come down from their orgasms a bit Fabian pulled out of her and laid down next to her, where he was immediately pulled into a kiss by Gabrielle. "That was the best experience of my life brother. Thank you so much for sharing it with me." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. "It was certainly my pleasure Gabby, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said softly.

She only nodded and cuddled into his side, a content smile on her face. "Could we just lie here for a while before we go in for lunch? I'm a bit tired." She murmured sleepily.

"You can take a nap my sweet, I'll go get started on lunch." He said as he kissed her. He made to stand, but Gabrielle clung to him a bit tighter. "Or I can stay with you and start on lunch a bit later." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled at that "I'm sorry if I'm being a bit clingy love, but I just want to be close to you for a while." She said softly.

He gave her a soft kiss and pulled her a bit closer. "And that's okay angel, your feeling like that because we completed our mating bond, and right now you're no doubt feeling protective of me. We all went through this at some point." He said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle smiled and cuddled into his side, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. Giving his sister a soft kiss on the cheek he closed his own eyes and quickly fell asleep.

…

He was woken up a few hours later by the smell of bacon and eggs. Since his sister was still fast asleep, he picked her up and carried her inside once he made sure they both looked a bit presentable.

As he carried her inside she stirred awake in his arms. "What is that divine smell brother?"

Fabian smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss "I'm guessing that's lunch sis, and from the smell of it Bella and Hermione made us a nice meal." He said softly.

"In that you are correct love, we figured you two would be hungry after everything you two did to each other. We heard Gabby screaming all the way in the back of the garden." Bella said with a smile.

Gabrielle blushed heavily at that as Fabian put her back on her feet. By now the others came into the room and gave their lovers a tight hug. "It's okay angel, Fabian always makes us scream as well. He is just that good at pleasuring us." Fleur said softly.

As they say down for lunch Gabrielle quickly got over her shyness and told the girls about her afternoon with her brother, all of them wearing similar smiles on their faces as they thought back to their own first time with Fabian.

After lunch Gabrielle made her way upstairs to take a shower, taking her sister with her. "Why do you think she would ask Fleur and not you baby?" Hermione asked once they were upstairs.

Fabian smiled at that "she must have a ton of questions right now, and Fleur has always been the one who she told everything to. And I know Fleur will explain everything she wants to know." He said with a soft smile.

The others nodded and kissed him softly. "I have an idea to make her feel even more welcome. How about a few of us go and get the rest of her things from your mother's house. But you have earned your rest so Yvette and me will go and get them while you and Hermione get some much deserved alone time." Bella said with a soft smile.

The two lovers nodded and kissed them before Bellatrix and Yvette stepped through the Floo, leaving the house silent for the first time in a couple of days, since Luna had gone to visit her father before lunch.

Hermione cuddled up to him and gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek "It's been a while since it's been just us, hasn't it love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at her "It has baby, and I'm sorry, and I know that I haven't been the most attentive husband the last few days, but my brain is still playing catch up with everything that has happened over the last week. I just can't keep up anymore" He said sadly.

"You don't have to be sorry baby, we all have our worlds upside down again, and we know it can't be easy for you, having to share your love with six, possibly seven women. Tell you what, let's take a walk down the beach, we could both use some fresh air. I can see you need it." She said with a kind smile.

Fabian only smiled and kissed her before standing up, pulling Hermione up with him. He quickly put on a shirt while Hermione quickly wrote a note to let the others know where they were.

As they stepped outside and starting walking along the shoreline Hermione had to smile. "You know love, it just occurred to me that this is the first time we explored our island." She said with a soft smile.

He had to smile at that "That's probably because most of the time we have been here we have been either eating, sleeping or fucking like rabbits. So it would leave little time for exploration." He said softly.

Hermione kissed him with a slight blush "I suppose it doesn't, but what a fabulous few weeks it has been so far." She said as she thought back at all the times they had been making love over the last few weeks.

Fabian nodded at that "It certainly was my love, and I'm sure there will be many more mornings, afternoons and nights like it in the future. I just wonder how it's going to be once we are all out of school, I mean when we have no more studies and threats looming over our heads." He said with a soft smile.

"Let's not think about that love, we still have a few weeks before this year starts, and then two years until we graduate, another year before Gabrielle graduates and then we'll go on our honeymoon. After that we can always see what happens. And by then I'm sure the threat of Tom will be quelled, I mean how can't it be, we've already destroyed two of his Horcruxes, and we know Dumbledore knows where the others are. So we don't have to worry about that too much. And when we get back to school, we have our family and friends that will watch our backs as much as we watch theirs." She said as she pulled him close.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly, but quickly losing himself in her lips once again. "I love you Hermione, and as much as I love the others, you were my first love. The girl that stole my heart when I saw her on the train all those years ago." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled and kissed him softly "I love you too baby, even more than I already did when I first saw you in the train. Even back then I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, although Ron was convinced it was him I was staring at." She said with a soft smile.

"I knew you were staring at me love, even then I knew I loved you, and I didn't really know what love was at that point." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and pulled him into another kiss, holding him tightly as they lost themselves in their kiss.

After a while Hermione pulled back and smiled at him. "I think we both got a lot off our chest's today baby, I love you so much." She said with a soft smile.

"As I love you my baby, as I always have and always will. I couldn't imagine my life without you at this point." He said with a similar smile.

She smiled at that "Likewise baby, but I think we can both safely assume that we can't live without the others as well." She said softly.

He only nodded and after holding her for another minute they continued their walk around the island, holding hands the entire way.

…

That evening when they were all together again, they were relaxing on the couch after dinner when there was a knock at the door. Fabian stood and was surprised when at the other side of the door was Nymphodora. "Nym, how good to see you. What brings you to our home on this fine evening?" He asked with a smile, somehow oblivious to the distress that was on his cousin's face.

Without saying a word she fell into his arms and started sobbing. He pulled her into a hug and led her inside. "Nym what's wrong? Please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." He said softly, concern clear in his voice

She took a few deep breaths before she spoke "Oh Fabian, I'm sorry for barging in unannounced, but I didn't know where to go. These past few days I've been having these strange dreams, and I don't know what to make of them anymore."

He smiled softly at her "What are these dreams about Nym, you can tell us." He said softly.

"We'll give you two some privacy, this might be something that she would rather not discuss with all of us." Fleur said as she stood.

Nym smiled in thanks and before they all left for the outside, everyone hugged the Metamorph tightly.

When they were alone Nymphodora took another deep breath "I don't really know where to start, so I'm just going to say it. The dreams started about two days ago, and for some reason you were in every one of them, we were naked together in bed and in each other's arms. You were telling me how much you loved me and then every time you are just about to kiss me I wake up. I just don't know what to make of it anymore." She finished softly.

He smiled when she finished "I think I know where these dreams come from, but I think the others should be here too. Because believe it or not, this concerns all of us." He said softly.

Nymphodora nodded and sat back as he stood up and made his way to the backyard.

As he stepped into the backyard the girls looked up a bit surprised "That was a quick talk, is something wrong love?" Bella asked with a soft smile

"On the contrary my love, I think our Bond found our last mate for us, but to be sure I need you all to be there when I test it." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled brightly at that "Well lead the way love." Yvette said as they stood up and followed him into the house.

The girls took their seats and watched intently on what their lover was planning, although Hermione had an inkling of what he was up to, since he had done it before with Luna.

"Nym, we found out some information a few days ago that explained a lot about our Soul Bond that you know we all share. We found out that our Bond is still two members short, and we already found out one of those two is Gabrielle. The last one we believe, is you. It would make sense why you were getting these dreams, it is your Soul that yearns to be re-united with ours." He said softly.

Nymphodora looked a bit shocked at that "That is a whole lot to take in Fabe, but let's just say for argument's sake that it's true, how do you propose to test this?" She asked softly.

He smiled and scooted a bit closer to her "It's easily found out Nym, all it takes is a kiss, then you'll feel it in your heart. But only if you are okay with it." He said with a soft smile.

"I want to try it Fabe, if only to feel the sensation once. But won't it make your wives angry?" She asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her "If you are truly our mate Nym, we can't be angry at you." She said kindly.

Nym nodded and when she saw the loving smile on his face she had to blush slightly, since she wasn't used to seeing one that held that much love directed to her.

Fabian smiled at her "Are you ready Nym?" He asked softly.

She nodded and as he kissed her she felt things she had never felt before. She felt electricity running through her, like they were made for each other.

The kiss lasted for maybe a few seconds when he pulled back and smiled at her "So Nym how do you feel?" He asked softly.

"Well, one thing is for sure, I certainly believe you, I've never had a kiss like that in my life. It's like we are made for each other." She said shyly.

He smiled kindly at that "That's because we are Nym, our Souls are connected through an ancient Bond in which all of us here are mated. You might not feel it right now, but in time you will. but we can take it at any rate you are comfortable with." He said softly.

She smiled at that "you know me Fabe, I always tend to charge in head first and think later, but I know what my feelings better than anyone so I'm alright with anything." She said with a slight blush.

"Well, if you're not doing anything this evening, you're more than welcome to spend the night, that way we can answer any questions you may have." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded at that "I would love that Fabe, if we are bonded it would be nice to get to know everyone a bit more intimately." She said with a bit of suggestion in her voice.

They all shared a look and smiled at her "Well actually Nym, it's just going to be you and Fabian tonight, it's kind of a tradition when we discover a new mate in our Bond." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Nym nodded at that "That's so sweet of you all. But before we can do anything I just have to make a few arrangements for tomorrow, because I'm guessing it will be a long night, but I don't think it will be a problem, things are a bit slow in the Department." She said with a smile.

They nodded and after the girls had given Nym a soft kiss they made their way upstairs, wishing the two a good night.

Nym blushed brightly after receiving so many kisses and she quickly wrote a note to her boss that she wouldn't be in tomorrow.

Once she sent the owl on its way with her note, she cuddled into Fabian's side on the couch. "You know, this is really a first for me, I usually don't do the touchy feely thing." She said softly

"I know Nym, but it's only natural you want to be close to your mate. It has been the same for everyone so far." He said softly.

Nymphodora nodded and smiled at him as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now? These feelings are all so new for me that I don't know what to make of it." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. "On the contrary Nym, I would like that very much. It's best just to give in to your urges. We found that is easier than struggling against it. Hermione and I learned that from when we discovered our Bond." He said softly.

She only smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as his hands came around her.

When she pulled back she had a slight blush on her face "I love you Fabian, I think I always have." She said with a soft smile.

"I love you too Nym, I always thought you were so beautiful and I think I loved you from the first time I saw you. You were always the one that I could turn to in our family. Besides my mother of course." He said with a smile.

She blushed and kissed him again "I know Fabe, we have always been so close, and I must admit it hurt a bit when I saw you at your wedding, I wondered what you had that made all of them fall in love with you. I just wanted to be part of such a relationship, and now that I am, I couldn't be happier." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that "I glad you are happy Nym, because you know I have always loved it when you smile. Your smile is always so radiant. I could watch you smile all day." He said softly.

"Well, you can for the foreseeable future Fabe. Since I don't plan on going anywhere for at least a few days, if you all don't mind that is." She said a bit unsure.

"Of course we don't mind Nym, we all love you here. Don't ever think you're not welcome here. You could even move in with us if you wanted to. Because you are mated to us, everything here is as yours as well, that's one of the perks of our marriage contract." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that "I'll think about it love, there are some things I need to handle before I can. But I have to say that it is tempting. I just feel a need to be close to you." She said softly.

"Again that is part of the mating bond Nym, we always feel a need to be close to each other, but it'll get better once we complete the Bond." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed slightly and kissed him "And how do we complete our bond Fabe, because you still haven't told me how we are supposed to do that." She said with a soft smile.

He gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her "I think you know love, but if you want to hear it I'll say it. we complete our bond by making love." He said softly.

"I knew that, but it's nice to hear you say the words, and to be honest I'm looking forward to it, I can feel you getting hard under me." She said huskily.

He smiled and picked her up as he stood up. "Then I think that it's time we go to bed love, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." He said as he kissed her.

Nym slung her arms around his neck and kissed him "Looking forward to it Fabe, but I have to say I'm a bit nervous, it's my first time with a man if you can believe it." She said with a blush.

"Really now Nym, I never knew that. I'm honored to be your first." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and nuzzled her head in his chest as they walked upstairs, both of them smiling the entire way.

…

When they entered the bedroom Nym let out a slight gasp "This looks so beautiful Fabe, it really fits you, but I can see a bit of your wives in it as well." She said with a smile.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss before he put her back on her feet. "Thank you love, we tried to make it feel as homey as we could." He said softly.

Nym pulled off his shirt and kissed him while she let her nails rake over his chest. "You are so gorgeous Fabian, how did I ever get this lucky?" She asked softly.

"I don't know Nym, you're just getting the love you deserve after so many years." He said as he kissed her.

She blushed and pushed him down as she straddled him. She then took off her shirt and bra and smiled when she saw his eyes widen. "Like what you see baby?" She asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and smiled as she took off his pants and underwear, gasping when she saw how hard he was for her. "Oh my god Fabe, you're so big, I never knew you were packing so much meat in your pants." She said with a big smile.

He smiled at her "well now you do love, and it's all for you." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss before taking off her own pants and underwear. She then kissed her way down his chest, which got a lovely groan from him.

As she took him into her mouth he groaned in pleasure, Nym's oral skills were in a league of their own and he thanked God that she was his mate. "Are you sure I'm your first Nym, you are so experienced already." He said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled "Well, you are my first man, but there were a lot of women before you, plus I know what you like. That's one of the perks of being a Metamorph." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and smiled as she kissed her way back to his lips. "I'm ready for you Fabian, but please be gentle, I've never seen someone as big as you." She said softly.

"Of course I'll be gentle baby, but there is something I want to do before I make love to you. I've always found you beautiful and I want to worship that beauty if you would let me." He said as he kissed her.

Nym blushed and nodded before he kissed her way down her body, taking one of her nipples in his mouth when he reached her breasts, getting a loud moan from his cousin. "God Fabian, your tongue is magic, please don't stop." She moaned out.

He smiled at her "I couldn't even I wanted to love, you taste amazing, I could leat you out all day." He said softly.

Nym smiled and moaned again as he kissed his way further down her body.

When he started eating her out he had to groan, she tasted divine and he quickly lost himself in pleasuring his mate. "Don't stop Fabian, I'm close to coming." She moaned out a few minutes later.

"It's okay love, I would love to taste you straight from the source." He said with a soft smile.

She could only nod as she screamed out her orgasm, squirting her juices in his face.

When she had come down from her orgasm he crawled back up to her "That was by far the best orgasm I ever had, thank you Fabian." She said panting.

He smiled and kissed her "It was certainly my pleasure love. You taste amazing." He said after he wiped his face and licked his fingers clean.

She pulled him into a kiss and as she pushed him on his back she straddled him. "I think it's your turn now baby. but could you tell me one thing before we start?" She asked softly. He nodded at her "Well, I would love to feel you come inside of me, I just wanted to know if it's safe." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled at that, figuring she would ask that "It is love, one of the perks of our Bond is that no one can get pregnant until we are all ready for children. I must admit that it was one of our concerns as well before we found out." He said with a soft smile.

Her smile brightened at that "That is good news love, because I don't think we are ready for children at this point, maybe once you are all out of school we can start thinking about it." She said as she kissed him.

He nodded at that "We'll see what happens love, we planned to go on a honeymoon after school, after that we'll see." He said with a smile.

She nodded and slowly lowered herself on his penis, both of them moaning loudly at the sensation.

He saw how she winced when he broke her hymen, but when he saw a tear trickling down her face he pulled her down for a kiss. "It's okay baby, the pain will fade in a minute." He said softly.

"I know love, but thank you for holding me, I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much." She said with a soft smile.

He gave her another kiss before she sat back up and slowly started riding him, moaning loudly every time she came down.

Fabian could see how her legs were still trembling slightly and he flipped them over. "I can see you're still feeling the effects from your orgasm baby, let me do the work for you." He said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him as he started thrusting, moaning into his mouth as he also started playing with her breasts. "You really know how to please a woman, don't you love?" She asked with soft moan.

He smiled and kissed her "I've had a lot of practice with the others. So at some point I learned what everyone likes. Add to that everyone is into a lot of things helps a lot too." He said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him again "I would love to find out what those things are baby, you won't believe some of the things I like to do in bed." She said with a wink.

Fabian blushed slightly and kissed her "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that baby, but I'm going to come soon." He panted out roughly.

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss as he groaned and painted her insides with his come. "That was amazing baby, thank you." She said with a soft smile.

He pulled out of her and laid down beside her, Nym immediately cuddling up to him again, slinging one leg over his. "It was certainly my pleasure love, but you were amazing as well." He said with a content smile.

They shared a couple more kisses but both found it hard to keep their eyes open. With content smiles on both their faces they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Secrets of the Bond

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C11: Secrets of the Bond**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

When Nymphodora woke up the next morning, she had to smile at the sight next to her. This was the first time she had woken up next to someone she had sex with where she wanted to stay, being more the type for one night stands. Last night had been the best night of her life and she knew there would be many more like this.

She could never have guessed when she arrived last night that she would find out that she was mated to her cousin and his wives. She had dreamed from a young age that she would someday find a love like this, and now that she had the love of her dreams, she couldn't be happier.

He was still fast asleep, and she cuddled into his side again, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. She hadn't told him yet, but last night she had a different dream, and she was wondering if they had the same one.

In her dream they were all standing in front of a big rock with eight different runes on it and eight handprints in front of them, and as soon as they placed their hands on the handprints the stone glowed and she saw a vision of two people who had a resemblance to them. They said something to them, but she couldn't recall what.

She noticed how slowly her lover was waking up and pulled her a bit closer. "Good morning beautiful, sleep okay" He asked softly.

She had to blush at that. "I slept amazing love, I can't remember the last time I slept so good. Did you sleep okay?" She said with a smile.

He gave her a soft kiss and pulled her a bit closer "Likewise love, I slept wonderful with you next to me." He said softly.

Nym smiled and pulled him into a kiss while she straddled him again. "I love you Fabian, thank you for last night, it was the best night of my life." She said with a soft smile.

"I love you too Nym. And thank you too for last night, it was amazing for me too." He said with a smile.

She blushed and kissed him again, sliding off of him again and cuddling into him a bit more.

He smiled and pulled her a bit closer "Would you like to join me for a shower love? I think we both deserve one." He said with a soft smile.

Nym nodded and followed her lover to the bathroom, gasping slightly when she saw it. "This is probably the biggest bathroom I have ever seen outside of school. But it's only expected if seven people live in a house." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Indeed love, this bathroom is big enough for all of us, it even has a few massage tables. Hermione is especially good at those. And who knows, perhaps soon this will be a home for eight people." He said softly.

She only smiled and joined him in the shower, kissing him again when the spray hit them.

As was usual when he shared a shower with one of his mates they spent almost as much time getting clean together as they did feeling each other up.

About an hour later they stepped out of the bathroom and Fabian could smell how breakfast was cooking downstairs. "I think our mates prepared us a nice breakfast love, shall we join them downstairs?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and followed him downstairs, her mouth already watering in preparation for the food the girls had prepared for them.

When they came downstairs they saw how Fleur, Yvette and Bella were putting the finishing touches on breakfast, while Luna and Gabrielle were cuddled up in one of the sofa's.

"Good morning you two, I trust you had a pleasant evening?" Bella asked with a smile.

Nym blushed at that "We did Bella, thank you for asking. It really was the most amazing night of my life." She said with a soft smile.

The girls all smiled at that "As it was for all of us Nym, it's even more a sign that you are a part of our Bond." Hermione said as she kissed the Metamorph.

Nym blushed and sat down in one of the loveseats next to Yvette, who wrapped an arm around her.

They ate breakfast in silence, Nym sneaking glances at all of them, smiling softly to herself.

After breakfast Nym decided to tell them her surprise. "I've got something to tell you which might make this easier on all of us. Because Umbridge has been appointed your new Defense teacher, Kingsley insisted that she'd be monitored since she failed her N.E.W.T. in Defense twice. He has appointed me as the person to monitor her, so I'll be at school for the entire year with you all." She said with a smile.

All of them smiled brightly at that "that's great Nym, we were a bit worried about you when we went back to school, we were talking about that last night." Fleur said after she kissed her.

She blushed slightly from that "The only problem we'll have is during the night, but I think I'll be able to cope with that." She said softly.

"We have our own room which you are more than welcome to join us in, that way you would never have to feel the separation during the year, Fabian and I found that out the hard way last year." Hermione said softly.

Nym only nodded at that "I can understand that, in that case I would love to join you in your room. It will certainly give me the chance to get to know you all a bit better." She said with a wink to the others.

The girls let out a light laugh and all of them joined her on the couch, except for Bella, who was relaxing in Fabian's arms with a content smile on her face.

"There was another thing I wanted to ask you all. I had a strange dream last night where we were all standing in front of a strange looking stone with handprints and symbols on it, and as soon as we touched it two figures appeared. I was just wondering if you knew something about that?" she asked with a soft smile.

They all shared a glance with each other and shook their head. "This can't be a coincidence, we had the same dream last night, but personally I don't recognize the stone or the two people." Bella said softly.

"I had the same dream, I think now that our Bond is complete it's pushing us to find out which element of magic we represent, maybe if we can find out where this stone is we can find out more. I think we should try and remember any detail we can about this stone and its surroundings. Maybe it would help if we take a walk around the island something will help us remember anything." Fabian said with a smile.

The girls all nodded and made their way upstairs to change. It was the middle of August and it had been a hot summer so far and today was no different. Since Nym didn't have any other clothes with her, Fleur offered her to take on of her bikini's since they had the same size.

They quickly came down and Bella handed him his Bermuda's, all of them blushing slightly as he put them on.

…

As they walked around the island, Nym had to smile while she walked hand in hand with Fleur. "I still find it so amazing that I'm part of this Bond, and to have all of this at our disposal, it's just mind boggling." She said softly.

"I know love, it surprised us too when we found out our Bond. but this island is only part of the assets what we received when we got married. Fabian got access to the Markov family Vault and all its assets, among other things." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Nym only nodded and rested her head against the blonde witches' shoulders as Fleur wrapped an arm around her.

A little while later they reached the highest point on the island, from which they could see the entire island. "Girls, do you all see what I am seeing? That rock looks suspiciously like the rock from our dreams." He said as he scanned the horizon.

The girls nodded at that "It does love, shall we check it out? If it is the stone from our dreams it's bound to have some info." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He nodded and followed them towards the stone, all of them gasping slightly when they saw the markings on it. "This is the one girls, there is no doubt about it, these markings are just too precise." He said as he slowly let his fingers run over it.

"I think it is love, the handprints are as clear as glass, but how do we know which one belongs to who?" Nym asked softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "We have to think back to our dream and try to remember our positions." He said softly.

"Or we check the stone a bit closer and find our initials." Hermione said with a laugh as she took a closer look at the stone.

They all took a closer look and smiled at that. They could see their initials beneath each of the handprints.

They took their positions and laid their hands in the shape before them, the handprints glowing as Gabrielle placed her hand in it. The glow kept getting brighter to the point they had to close their eyes.

After a while the glow lessened and when they opened their eyes they saw two figures floating above the stones, a man and a woman who both wore resemblances to all of them.

"Do not be frightened young ones, we mean you no harm. We can imagine you have a lot of questions about who we are and why we have chosen to show ourselves to you now. I am Merlin and this is my wife and mate Morgana. The fact that you have found your way to us means that you all are our descendants and are mated together." Merlin said with a kind smile.

"It also means that you all have consummated your Bond and thus are ready for the information we have to offer you. we have watched you from beyond this realm for years and gently guided your relationship. We know there is once again a great evil that threatens your world and we are here to help you quell it. You have all shown great ingenuity and courage over the last year and thus have made sure this evil is much weaker than it could be. From now on if you ever need us, call upon your element and we will help you in every way we can." Morgana said with a smile.

Fabian shared a look with his mates and then looked back to the warlock and witch "We do have a lot of questions, but most of them can wait, but can you tell us how we find out what our elements are? We haven't got a clue at this point." He said softly.

Morgana smiled kindly at them "We shall unlock the hidden potential locked within you. You will all receive a Rune on your bodies which represent your elements, and if you want to contact us, place your right hand over the rune and think of us, and we shall appear."

She then turned to Bella, who was at the far left. "To you Bellatrix, we grant the power of Conjuration. You have been through so much in your life and we know your happiest times are with your mates. Your Patronus will now be able to deflect the strongest of Dark beings.

Luna, with your great insight to the world above, to you we grant the power of Divination, and while this does not mean you will be able to see the future, you will be able to read it in the stars.

Yvette, your passion for your mates and friends is almost unequaled, to you we grant the power of Evocation. The elements are at your disposal, but use this power wisely. While it can't harm your mates, it can be dangerous.

Hermione, we grant you the power of Enchantment, we know your mind has always been your greatest asset and this power will make sure it will continue to be for a long time.

Fabian, your dedication to the protection of your mates has no equal, to you we grant the power of Abjuration. Your shields will be impenetrable for any Dark beings trying to penetrate it.

Nymphodora, your ability was granted to you for a reason as you might suspect, to you we grant the power of Transmutation. No one besides your mates will ever be able to see through your Morphing ability again.

Fleur, your Veela heritage has helped your mates on several occasions, to you we grant the power of Healing, any injury suffered by your mates, no matter how severe will be able to be healed by you.

And Gabrielle, you have an imagination beyond reckoning, to you we grant the power of Illusion. You will be able to hide yourself and your mates from sight and expose a Dark one's greatest fears." Morgana finished with a soft smile.

They all felt a slight sensation on their chest where the rune shaped itself. Merlin and Morgana smiling at them when the sensation faded "Our time here grows short young ones, if you would ever need us, don't hesitate to call on us. For now we say protect each other and your friends, they will prove invaluable in the coming battles. For now we have to say goodbye, until next time." Merlin said with a soft smile.

"Until next time, and thank you for these gifts you have bestowed on us." Fabian said as the spirits dissipated.

As they pulled their hand off of the stone, they smiled at each other "well my lovelies, I guess we don't have to search or do research anymore. Because everything we want to know is just a thought away." Hermione said softly.

They nodded and smiled at the brunette "I know love, it's mind boggling how much we have learned over the last few months, it's enough to make your head explode." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Fortunately we have each other to help us cope with all this information, no matter what will happen we will always have each other in the years to come." Yvette said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "We certainly have love, we will always be able to help each other. and I promise that I will always protect you." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly "we know love, and we will do the same for you, among other things." Bella said with a wink.

He groaned and kissed her softly "Tonight love, let's give ourselves some time to process the things we've learned today. First I think we deserve a nice lunch and then we'll see what happens." He said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and followed their lover back to the house, all of them clearly in their own worlds and thoughts.

After lunch and changing into fresh clothes, Nym sat them down for a bit. "I have something I wanted to ask you. Fabian basically asked me yesterday if I would like to move in with you, and the more I think about it, the more I realize I can't be parted from any of you for another day. I love you all so much and I want to be close to you. so I wanted to ask you, are you okay with that?" She asked softly.

They all smiled at her and the girls sat beside her on the couch to hug her. "Of course we are okay with that Nym, we love you too. If you want we can help you move your things here." Hermione said as she kissed her.

Nym blushed and nodded at them "I would appreciate that, I don't have much, but there are things I will need here." She said softly.

The girls smiled again and kissed her softly. "Then it's settled, we'll go get your things from your home, but I think Bella and Fabian won't be joining us, seeing as the have lost themselves in each other again." Fleur said as she looked to their lovers, who were kissing and groping each other on the couch.

"I'll come too, they deserve some time alone." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

The others nodded and followed Nym to the Floo, all of them taking a last look at their lovers before they stepped through the Flames.

…

"Did I just hear the Floo?" Bella asked as she broke their kiss.

He nodded and smiled at her "They have gone to pick up Nym's things from her apartment. We have the house all to ourselves for at least a couple of hours." He said suggestively.

She smiled at that "Are you thinking what I am thinking baby?" She asked huskily.

He just gave her a kiss and nodded, picking her up from the couch and walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

Bella slung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as they walked up the stairs. "I love you Fabe." She said with a soft smile.

"I love you too baby, now and forever." He said softly.

When they entered the bedroom and Fabian had put her back on her feet, they lost little time in getting each other naked.

She pulled him into another kiss and started walking towards the bed. "I need to feel you inside of me Fabe, but treat me rough like our first time. It's been so long since we have done that." She said huskily.

He smiled at that "If that's what you want baby, you know I'd do anything to make you happy." He said as he kissed her.

"I know baby, that's why I'm asking this now that we're alone." She said with a soft smile.

He gave her a kiss and gave her an evil smile "Well bitch if you want it rough, you can have it. Start sucking." He said with a smirk.

"Yes master, whatever you want." She said as she took him into her mouth.

He put a hand behind her head and slowly started guiding her mouth up and down his penis, smiling softly when he felt how she let him have control.

After a few minutes he pulled her back and smiled at her. "Get on the bed with your ass my way, you are so naughty that I will spank you before I take you." He said with an evil smile.

"Yes master, please punish me for being such a whore." She said as she positioned herself over the bed.

At the sight of her body draped over the bed Fabian had to contain a groan, she kept getting more beautiful by the day and he thanked god yet again she was his mate. He positioned himself behind her and let his hands glide over her butt, getting a lovely moan from his wife.

As soon his hand connected with her butt Bellatrix let out a loud yelp, which turned into a loud moan. He alternated between both cheeks and after a while both of her cheeks were a nice shade of red, while the juices ran down her legs.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you bitch. You love it when I spank you don't you." He asked with a smirk on his face.

Bellatrix nodded at that "yes master, I love it when you treat me like a slut." She said softly.

He smiled at that "Yes you are a slut, but you are my slut, and now I'm going to fuck you like one. But I want to see your face while I do it. So get on the bed and spread your legs for your master." He said as he kissed her roughly.

Bellatrix blushed and positioned herself on the bed with her legs spread "Of course master, I am yours to use forever." She said softly

"That's a good girl, I'm glad you can still follows orders. Now get ready because you made me harder than ever." He said as he positioned himself above her.

He slid himself inside of her in one thrust and groaned as he felt how wet she was for him. "You're really wet slut, I love it." He said as he started massaging her breasts.

She moaned when she felt him pinch her nipples. "It's all for you master. My body will always be yours." She said before he kissed her.

As Fabian picked up his pace he felt he couldn't last much longer. "I'm going to come slut, I'm going to fill you up to the brim." He said huskily.

She smiled and kissed him deeply "Please do master, I live for your semen inside my body." She said panting.

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he came deep inside of her, Bellatrix moaning loudly as she came too.

Once they both had come down from their orgasms a bit Fabian pulled himself out of his wife and cuddled up beside her. "That was amazing love, was it good for you too?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him "You were amazing love, you know I love it when you treat me rough." She said with a soft smile.

"I know baby, but it's getting more difficult for me to do that. My love for you is making it difficult to stay in character." He said as he rested his head on her breasts.

Bella smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I could tell love, but we'll figure something out, and maybe we'll have to think of something new. Maybe some incest roleplay, like the one I know you've done with Fleur a few times." She said softly.

He smiled at that "We could try that sometime love, but what do you say about a shower. I think we could both use one." He said as he kissed her.

She nodded and picked him up for a change, smiling as he nuzzled his head between her breasts.

As they stepped into the shower Fabian pulled her into a deep kiss "I love you so much baby, and I will love you forever." He said softly.

"I love you too baby, forever and always." She said as she pulled him close to her body.

He kissed her again and cupped her butt, lifting her slightly. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into their kiss. "Love, as much as I would like to do this again, I don't want to tire you out, you know how dangerous that can be." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled as she set herself back on her feet. "I'm sorry love, I just need to feel close to you right now, I've been feeling we've been drifting apart a bit over the last days." He said softly.

Bella turned off the shower and led him outside to dry themselves off. "Love I want you to listen and listen closely. Our world has been turned upside down several times over the last few days, and our Bond pushed us to complete it with all of them. It would be hard to comprehend for anyone. But we all love you, no matter with which of our mates you share the bed. How about tonight we'll all share with you again, maybe that will help you a bit." She said as she kissed him softly.

Fabian smiled at that "Thank you love, I really needed to hear that. I know there is no reason to feel like this but my brain is still playing catch up with everything." He said with a soft sigh.

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I understand love, and I'm sure the others will understand as well. For all of us it has taken some getting used to, but we can't imagine how it must be for you." She said softly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly before they walked back to the bedroom to get dressed again, Bella pulling her lover into her arms again once they were. "How about we go downstairs and relax until the others come back with Nym's things, you still look a bit tired." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and gave her a kiss before they walked downstairs with smiles on their faces.

…

A few hours later the others stepped out of the Floo and smiled when they saw their two lovers in each other's arms. "Hey you two, did you have fun together?" Nym asked once she had dusted herself off.

They shared a glance and smiled at their lovers. "We did love, thank you for asking. Did you get everything from your house?" He asked with a smile.

Nym nodded at that "We did, we just have to get everything situated now." She said with a smile.

The two smiled at them and stood up "we'll do it with you, a thank you for giving us some time alone today." Bella said as she kissed Nym softly.

She blushed and smiled at them. "It's no bother, I don't have that many things, it'll only take a few minutes." She said softly.

Nym then produced the boxes from her bag and together with Bella and Fabian she carried them upstairs.

As Nym had predicted it only took a few minutes to get everything situated in one of the rooms, and her clothes found their place in the giant closet. "I still can't believe how many closet space and clothes you have, it's so amazing." Nym said softly.

Bella smiled at her "That's probably because Fabian was kind enough to take us shopping a few weeks ago, and that really expanded our closets, I'm sure if you ask him nicely he'll take you shopping too." She said with a wink to her husband.

"Really Fabe, you would do that for me?" She asked with bright eyes.

He smiled at that "How could I say no to you baby, if you want we can go tomorrow, I believe Gabby also wanted some more things to wear." He said as he kissed her.

She flew into his arms and kissed him deeply "Thank you baby, that's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'll never forget this." She said with a bright smile.

"Anything for you my love. But there is one thing I want to buy for you as well, I want to buy you the same broom I bought for the others, once we go on our honeymoon we're going to use them to travel." He said with a soft smile.

Nym's eyes widened a bit. "Won't that be expensive love, Fleur told me which brooms you bought for them, and truth be told I have been saving for the same one." She said softly.

He just smiled at her "We don't have anything to worry about love, we have enough money so that none of us will ever have to work, but I know that's not like us so we'll have any luxury we want instead." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and together with her lovers made her way back downstairs.

As they entered the living room the others were smiling at them "we heard most of your conversation, and I think it's really sweet you want to take your sister and cousin tomorrow, despite the fact that you really dislike shopping." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled and took a seat next to her "You know I would do anything to make my mates happy, even shopping." He said softly.

They all smiled at him "we know love, and we love you for it." Yvette said as she kissed him.

Fabian blushed and received kisses from all of his mates, who cuddled up beside him. "So love, what are the plans for dinner? We're getting kind of hungry." Luna asked softly.

He smiled at that "Well, since we do have several things to celebrate, so what do you say we go out to eat tonight?" He asked them with a soft smile.

The girls shared a glance and nodded at him "We can do that love, but nothing too fancy, I think the company matters more than the location." Bella said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded and followed his lover upstairs to change for dinner.

Once they had changed they apparated away to London, going to the same restaurant they had been to before.

…

After dinner they were all absolutely exhausted, and figured it would do them good to go to bed early.

"Before we go to bed girls, I have something to ask you all. Bella and I had a talk today and I was hoping you would join us in bed. I know we made some sort of an agreement, but the truth is, I need to feel you close." He said softly.

The girls hugged him tightly. "Of course we will baby, Bella told us what had happened and we understand you need us. And we are only glad to help you through this, for as long as you need." Gabrielle said softly.

"Even if that means it would be permanent. I can't fool myself anymore. I need you all close, I just can't live with the separation anymore, even it's just a few feet." He said sadly.

The girls shared a look with each other and led him to the bed while they undressed him and themselves with a flick of their wands. They then laid him down and cuddled up to him as best they could. "Now you listen to us baby, we've been through this before, we love you and we want nothing else than to be close to you. We also feel the pain in our hearts when we are lying in the other bed. We just didn't say anything because we didn't want to worry you. Now we wish we did, then we could have avoided this situation." Hermione said as she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "Thanks girls, I love you so much, and thank you for loving me." He said softly.

"That speaks for itself love, you have captured all of our hearts with your words and kindness alone. We're honored to be your mates." Fleur said with a smile.

He kissed them again and rested his head on the pillow, smiling as the girls cuddled a bit closer to him. "I think it's time we get some sleep my lovelies, otherwise we'll be up all night if we keep talking like this." He said sleepily.

The girls nodded and kissed him before they kissed each other. "You're right love, and since you have a shopping trip tomorrow, it's best if we get some sleep." They all said softly.

"Sweet dreams my lovelies. I love you." He said before he closed his eyes.

"We love you too Fabe. Sweet dreams." The girls said before planting a soft kiss on his cheek before closing their eyes, all of them quickly falling asleep.


	12. Meeting the Toad

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C12: Meeting the Toad**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Three weeks later they were all at King's Cross Station once again. They were waiting together with Draco and Pansy until Harry and Parvati arrived.

"It feels so weird going back to school again, so much has happened over the holiday that it feels like it lasted much longer." Draco said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded at that "Indeed Draco, a lot has happened over the holiday, we are still getting to grips with everything. But I think it's good for us to go back to school. It'll give us some rhythm back." He said with a smile.

Draco nodded at that and then took a good look at his brother and his mates. When Fabian and the others came home a couple of weeks ago to share the news that Nym also was a part of their Bond, he had been a bit shocked, but looking at them now he could see the love between them.

"So Fabe, you all must be pretty stoked about your bond finally being completed, but how did you figure out that Dora was a part of your Bond as well?" Pansy asked softly.

They all smiled at that "Well, she came to our house a few weeks ago, and she was clearly distressed. So she talked with Fabian for a little bit and from there it went quickly. we knew it couldn't be a coincidence that she showed on the day we figured out where our Bond came from. I think our Bond needed to be complete before we went back to school, so it decided to help us a bit." Fleur said softly.

Pansy nodded and was about to say something when she spotted Harry, Parvati, Padma and their families.

"They're here, and not a moment too soon. We only have half an hour before the train leaves, and we still have to stash our cases and find a spot." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled as they reached them "Hey Harry, how have you been?" He asked with a smile.

Harry smiled at them "we had a great holiday, thank you for asking. But I'll tell you all about it on the train, there is a lot we have to tell you." He said softly.

"Then I suggest that you all find a spot on the train before all the good ones are taken." Petunia said after she had given Harry and Parvati a hug. "And Parvati, please try and keep your boyfriend out of trouble." She said with a smile to the Indian witch.

Parvati smiled at that "I'll try to Petunia, but it's Harry, he'll always get into trouble." She said with a wink to her boyfriend.

Harry groaned at that "I don't always get into trouble, trouble just finds me." He said softly.

Everyone laughed at that "we know mate, but we'll watch your back anyway. We'll have enough things to keep us busy this year." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry just nodded and after hugging his Aunt againg they made their way through the wall which led to the Platform.

They quickly loaded up their cases and made their way into the train, quickly finding a carriage they could share. Harry and Parvati had promised Ron to wait for him, and knowing him he would be just on time.

Knowing that probably would happen, Draco and Pansy offered to wait with them. Fabian just smiled at them, before he was pulled into a carriage by his lovers.

The girls sat him down and Nym, Gabby and Luna cuddled up to him while the Fleur, Yvette and Hermione did the same to Bella on the other couch.

"You know, I kind of look forwards going back to school this year. It will be so much easier than last year, no Tournament hanging over our heads, no conspiracy's to get any of us killed. Just the regular school drama." Hermione said with a soft smile.

The others had to smile at that "Well, easy is a bit over exaggerating, we still have the threat of Tom looming, plus the Ministry planting a teacher in school to spy on us. Thank God we have our own ways to spy on her." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"And we will my love, but the important part is that we're together, and we don't have to hide anything either. Everyone knows about our Bond. we just have to explain it to Dumbledore that Gabby and Nym are our mates too." He said as he kissed the two girls.

"I think he already knows, he'll probably would want to talk to us within a couple of days. He can sense someone's Bond once they enter the wards." Hermione said with a soft smile.

They blushed and kissed him softly. "That's so amazing love, I was a bit afraid I'd have to hide how much I love you, Because I don't think I can." Nym said softly.

"Neither can I love, I could never hide how much I love you." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled at that "And you won't have to love, and even if you had to, with our new found power, you could easily obscure anything we do from everyone, no one would ever none the wiser." He said softly.

They all smiled at that. "We have to be careful how and when we use this power, it is far greater than anything we should be able to know or handle at our age, for now we should refrain from telling anyone about our increase in power and their full extent, even to Dumbledore." Hermione said with a smile.

They all nodded at her "we should, it might be a huge advantage we have against anyone who tries to cross us, but we have to be careful if we use it, we don't want to make anyone suspicious of what we can do, especially not that Toad who is supposed to teach you Defense." Nym said softly.

"We know love, but as long as we have you in the class with her, we can make sure she doesn't step out of line, I'd hate to think what would happen if she had free reign." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled at that "I agree love, but the Ministry only wants me to observe her, not do anything about it. But I am to relay everything to Kingsley, as we agreed in the Meeting. We just have to hope that everything goes as planned, but I'm sure we can think of something if it doesn't." She said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "It rarely ever goes as planned, but we're not anything if not inventive, we'll think of something if she does anything. And while she won't give us a practical Defense lesson, Bella will teach everyone what they need to know. And perhaps we could convince Harry to do the same, besides from Bella he has the most practical experience in dealing with the Dark Arts." He said with a soft smile.

Bella had to smile at that. "Well, I know enough about the Dark Arts to teach about it, but my practical knowledge is nothing compared to his, he has lived through it all at this point." She said with a slight blush.

Fleur smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "That's fine love, we know your expertise is in loving not fighting." She said with a wink.

She blushed and kissed the blonde softly. "Thank you baby, but I think you guys should get into your robes, we're almost at school." She said with a smile.

"Fair enough baby, love would you shield the cabin for us?" Yvette asked Fabian softly.

He just smiled at her "Of course love, I wouldn't want anyone to see my mates naked, that right is reserved for me alone." He said as he shielded the cabin from sight.

The girls had to smile at that as they started changing into their robes and Fabian had to refrain himself from touching them as they changed. Unfortunately his body wasn't complying with him and he grew hard from the sight of his mates in their state of undress.

The girls seemed to notice and since Nym didn't have to change she straddled him and smiled "Getting a little bit excited baby?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her "How couldn't I baby, you are all so gorgeous that I find it difficult to control myself." He said as he kissed her.

"Then let me help you a bit baby, since we are bound to feel a bit of separation when we're at school and won't be able to hold each other until tonight." She said as she pulled his already rock hard penis out of his pants.

Fabian nodded and groaned as she started sucking him. Nym meanwhile moaned as Bella kneeled behind her, pulled her pants down and started fingering her. "Our lover is not the only one who deserves pleasure love, you deserve it too." She said as she kissed Nym softly.

Meanwhile the others saw what was happening and couldn't contain themselves any longer, Fleur pulled her sister into a deep kiss and groped her butt as Gabrielle closed the distance between them.

Yvette, Luna and Hermione were also engaged in a three way kiss while they each were fingers deep inside each other.

Soon the cabin was filled with their moans and pants, and in the back of his mind Fabian was happy he had shielded the cabin from everything. He also knew he couldn't last long with Nym's capable mouth sucking him dry, and he groaned as he came in her mouth.

Once he came down from his high a bit, he moved behind Bella and lifted her skirt before sticking two fingers inside of her, getting a lovely moan from his raven haired mate.

It didn't take long or all of them screamed out their orgasms, the girls either slumping back into the benches or against them.

When they came down from their orgasms, they quickly finished dressing and then retook their seats. "Only we could turn a quick change of clothes into an orgy, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love every minute of it." Luna said still panting a bit.

They all smiled and gave each other a kiss. "I wouldn't call it an orgy baby, it's just our way of expressing our love for each other." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"That's another way of putting it, but I have to admit it was a new one even for us doing it in such a public place, it felt kind of naughty." Hermione said with a soft blush.

Luna smiled and gave her a kiss after she had fixed her robes. "It did feel a bit naughty, but it was a bit of a rush, although we didn't have anything to fear, Fabian's shielding is impenetrable." She said with a dreamy smile.

Hermione nodded and retook her seat next to Bella and Yvette and Fleur, who both wrapped an arm around the brunette.

A little while later the train came to a stop and they could see the rain pouring down through the windows. "Great, rain, that's gonna play havoc with my hair." Hermione and Bella muttered softly.

Fabian pulled his two wives into a hug and smiled at them "It's going to be okay my lovelies, it's only for a little while." He said as he led them out of the train.

The two girls pouted and covered their hair as much as they could as they stepped on the platform.

…

Once they found themselves a cart and were underway to school, Hermione cuddled close to her husband in an attempt to keep the rain from messing up her hair too much.

As they arrived at school, they were quickly ushered in by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. "Come on in everyone, there would be no use in all of you getting sick before school has even started." Professor McGonagall said as she ushered them in.

They quickly found a seat on the Gryffindor Table and waited until Fleur, Yvette and Gabrielle were guided in by McGonagall and Flitwick, since they needed to be sorted into a house although it wouldn't matter since they would all sleep in the same room.

Soon their lovers were guided into the Great Hall, and they had to smile at the relief that was clear on their faces.

McGonagall then turned to the first years "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments, you will be sorted into your Houses where you will stay for you entire time here at Hogwarts. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When I call your name, please step forward and I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will then be sorted into you Houses." She said as she stepped aside.

"First up we shall sort our three higher year students who have come to us from Beaxbatons Academy. Mrs. Fleur Black, forward please." McGonagall said with a soft smile.

Fleur took a seat and it was clear she was a bit nervous. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and watched as it awoke. "A French Witch at Hogwarts hmm, I guess there is a first time for everything. You are strong in magic, but you are also brave and passionate, but above all mated to someone, I think I have the perfect place for you. Gryffindor!" It shouted after a while.

She smiled brightly and quickly made her way to her husband and lovers, kissing him softly once she took a seat.

"Next up is Gabrielle Black. Ms. Black forward please." McGonagall said as she checked her list.

Gabrielle gulped and took a seat "Another one of the Black family, but again different from the others, you are loyal and magically strong for your age, and I can see you are mated to the same person as your sister, that's certainly interesting. But where to place you. You certainly have the brains for Ravenclaw and are as cunning as a Slytherin. I know. Gryffindor!" It shouted once he had assessed her.

She also smiled and almost ran to her lover, also kissing them softly as she reached them. She cuddled up to her brother and smiled as his arms came to rest around her waist.

"As last of the former Beaxbatons students we have Mrs. Yvette Black. Come forward please." McGonagall called with a soft smile.

The redhead took a seat and was clearly nervous as the Hat was placed on her head. "You're a passionate one, that's for sure, and magically just as strong as your mates. But where shall you fit best. I can place you in Gryffindor with the rest of your mates, or in Ravenclaw where your intellect can flourish?" I know, Gryffindor!" It shouted loudly.

Yvette let out a sigh of relief and then made her way back to her mates, who she kissed deeply once she had taken a seat.

"So your wives and sister are in the same House as you, did you pull some strings Fabe?" Ron asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him "No we didn't, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, we all stay in our room." He said softly.

Ron's eyes widened a bit. "Even your little sister, won't that make your mates jealous?" He asked softly.

"No they won't, because over the course of the holiday we discovered we had two more mates, and Gabrielle is one and the other is my cousin Dora." He said with a soft smile.

Ron nodded at that, seeming okay with it. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised anymore, but I'm still happy for you that you found so much love, you really deserve it after everything." He said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Thank you Ron, but speaking about love, where's Lavender? I didn't see her come in with you." He asked softly.

Ron smiled a bit sadly at him "Well, she wasn't feeling well, so she asked McGonagall if she could go to bed once we arrived. So my guess is she is sleeping. I'll ask one of the girls to check in on her after dinner." He said softly.

He nodded at him "I'm sorry to hear that, sent her our best when you see her." He said with a soft smile.

"I'll make sure to do that, thank you for caring. But it should come as no surprise that you do, you have always cared about all of your friends' welfare." Ron said with a soft smile.

Again Fabian nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Why thank you Ron, that means a lot to me." He said with a smile.

By now the Sorting Hat had finished sorting everyone and now Dumbledore took the stage. "Now that you have all been sorted I have a few announcements to make. We have two changes in staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid in on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Of course you will all join me in wishing the Professor good luck." He started off with a fake smile towards her, although she didn't seem to notice that.

Umbridge cleared her throat and then stood, walking to the front of the podium "Thank you Headmaster, for these kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George said as they looked at each other.

Fabian just shook his head at them "Don't count on it guys, she's here to spy on us, Fudge sent her." He said softly.

The twins looked a bit shocked a that "Really Fabian, then we got a few surprises for her, care to help with that?" They asked softly.

He nodded at them "we'll figure something out, we've got plenty of time to think of something for her." He said with a wicked smile.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this Historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She finished with a small giggle.

After she had retaken her seat and a small applause Professor Dumbledore continued. "Thank you Professor Umbridge that certainly was illuminating. Furthermore we have two new additions to our staff, first we have Professor Bellatrix Black, who will be again be assisting Professor Snape in Potions. Secondly we have an Auror from the Ministry Ms. Nymphodora Tonks, who will be patrolling the school grounds the entire year. Finally our caretaker, Mr. Filch has posted a new list of prohibited items which can be viewed in his office, should any of you be interested. And of course the Forbidden Forest, is as its name suggests forbidden. For now this concludes the announcements, so all I can say is, enjoy your meal." He finished with a wave of his hands.

The feast appeared and everyone dug in, talking softly amongst each other. "So what do you think her deal is? She doesn't seem to be such a bad person." Ron said softly.

"That's just a thin layer of nice that she portrays, her eyes are full of hate, sorrow and a lust for power. I think it's best to be careful around her, I could see her punishing people for the slightest of things." Hermione said softly.

They all nodded at that "You should be especially careful Harry, she works directly for Fudge and is his eyes and his ears here, Fudge doesn't believe the evidence he was shown, so neither will she." Fleur said softly.

Harry nodded at that "I know Fleur, and I'll try to keep quiet, but I can't promise anything. I won't stand for it if she starts lying about his return." He said softly.

"We'll see what happens mate, just be yourself and everything will be fine. Don't forget your friends and family are behind you." Fabian said with a smile.

He smiled at that "I know Fabe, and I will be forever grateful for that. But I promise to keep my temper under control when she says anything." He said softly.

Fabian nodded at that, giving his best friend a smile. "That's all we can ask for Harry, but we did have something we wanted to ask you. You know our plan for the practical lessons this year, but Bella was wondering if you wanted to help with that, since you have more practical experience with defending yourself against it." Fabian said softly.

Harry seemed to think about that for a moment before he answered "I will certainly think about it, but I'm no teacher, are you sure I could do it?" He asked a bit unsurely.

They all smiled at him "Of course we're sure Harry, you have more experience dealing with these spells than any of us, even Bella admits that she doesn't have as much experience in dealing with these defensive spells." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Harry blushed slightly at that "Thank you Luna, but I can't say yes or no just yet, but I'll let you guys know." He said softly.

"We understand mate, just let us know when you have made your decision." Fabian said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled as he was pulled into the arms of his girlfriend, who kissed his cheek softly.

…

After dinner they made their way to their room, all of them a bit curious on what had changed over the course of the holiday.

For Gabrielle it would be the first time she would see the bedroom, and for Nym it would be the first time she would see the room at all. They could hear some footsteps behind them, and they were hoping it was anyone but Umbridge.

Fabian turned around and sighed softly. It was Umbridge, and she was heading straight for them. "Mr. Black a word if you don't mind." She said sternly.

"Yes Professor, how can we help you?" He asked with feigned interest.

Umbridge didn't seem to notice it, and for that they were thankful. "Is there any particular reason you are going this way and not towards the Gryffindor Dormitories? With a teacher's assistant and an Auror I might add." she asked with a curious tone.

Again he sighed softly and shared a look with his mates, who only nodded at him "There is a good reason for that. You see, all of us are mated together and we were given our own room last year, and besides our mating bond, I am married to five of these women. But I'm sure you already know that." He said with a feigned smile.

"Indeed I did, but I must say it surprised me to hear of a Mating Bond in this day and age. But I'm afraid I must ask you to be less conspicuous on how you show that, there are rules for this that must be followed after all." She said sternly

Fabian wanted to say something, but Bella beat him to it. "I'm very sorry Ms. Umbridge, but I'm afraid our relationship is One, none of your business. Two, the Headmaster knows about our Bond and has given us his consent. And Three, we would never do anything inappropriate in school." She said with a fire in her eyes.

She startled at the tone in her voice "I'm very sorry Ms. Black."

"That's Mrs. Black, Professor, I am one of Fabian's wives." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Black, but I know of your reputation, and I am inclined to believe otherwise." She said softly, clearly a bit shaken.

Fabian now got angry "I'm going to give you one chance to apologize for that remark, or else I will go to the Headmaster and file an official complaint. My wife was never an agent for the Dark side, as the Ministry well knows, but was forced to act that way by a potion provided by the Dark Lord himself. She has proven herself time and again for the Ministry and more importantly to me. We all love her so if I were you I would pick my next words carefully." He said angrily.

Umbridge looked visibly shaken by that "I'm sorry Mr. Black, I meant no disrespect to your wife. I was merely stating the facts her report has. I shall leave you to the rest of your evening." She said before scrambling away.

"Don't worry, I'll inform Kingsley first thing tomorrow, she's not allowed to state anything from Bella's report, she knows this but is trying to get a rise out of us. She has been trying to get your marriage annulled since you're technically under-aged, but the contract is solid, she hasn't got any ground to have it annulled." Nym said softly.

They all smiled at that "We knew that baby, but she'll have to watch it none the less, I don't know how long I can control myself. I won't have anyone insulting any of you, no matter who they are." He said softly.

The girls smiled and Hermione and Luna both took one of his hands. "Come love, we'll talk more in our room, we can see this talk stressed you out." Hermione said as she kissed him softly.

He nodded and followed his mates to the room, still angry at everything Umbridge said about his wife.

As they entered their bedroom the girls immediately led him to the bed. "Baby, we can see you're stressed, so we'll leave it up to you how to proceed." Hermione said softly.

He sighed softly and smiled at them "Honestly, I would just like to go to sleep, cuddling up to my mates always soothes my nerves." He said with a smile.

"Then that is what we'll do my love, you know we don't want to see you stressed. Certainly not by a dumb woman who doesn't know how to hold her tongue about things she has no knowledge about." Bella said as she kissed him.

He kissed her and smiled "You're right about that love, I still think it's a miracle I held my tongue, I wanted to say much worse things to her. But she's just not worth it." He said softly.

The girls nodded and kissed him "We're proud of you love, we could feel your anger towards her, as well as our own." Gabrielle said softly.

He just smiled and kissed them softly as the girls started to undress him and then themselves before crawling under the covers, all of them seeking contact with each other. Ultimately it was Gabrielle in the arms of Hermione, Nym was cuddled up to Yvette, Luna was in Fleur's arms and Bella ended up in Fabian's arms, all of them stealing kisses from each other.

"I love you so much Fabian, thank you for telling that bitch off." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that "I love you too baby but I had to say something, she was insulting my wife and mate, I couldn't let that slide, I would do the same thing time and time again for any of you." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled at that "I know baby, but I still want to thank you. I know you wanted to say more, but I'm glad you didn't, there is no telling what she would have done if you did." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad we're not going to find out, but we still have to watch her, because I don't think she is going to let this rest. We'll have to stay on our toes for the time being." He said softly.

Bella nodded and cuddled up to him a bit more, smiling as she felt how his arm came around her waist. "Hey love, there is something I have to ask you." She said softly.

"What is it my love? You know you can ask me anything." He said with a smile.

Bella took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Well, the girls and I have been talking, and they thought that I should be the one to ask you the one thing we have never talked about. We just wanted to ask you what your thoughts on children are. Not in the immediate future, but someday we would want really want to have your babies." She said with a light blush.

He just smiled at her. "Well my love, I'm glad you asked, since this has been a topic that I wanted to bring up for a long time, to be more specific when we completed our Bond a few weeks ago. I would like nothing more than to be a father, especially if you all are the mothers. But we'll have a few more years before we have to think about that, first we all have to graduate and after that will be our honeymoon, or did you have another idea?" He said with a smile.

She shook her head and kissed him. "No baby, we had the same idea, but we just wanted to know your views on children, we know that is probably the biggest step we can take in our relationship, since all of us want to be mothers." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I know that love, and we'll take that step when we're ready for it, but I always wanted children, even before we discovered the Bond." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that "That's nice to hear love, but we had to ask anyway, just to be sure." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. "And I'm glad you did love, because I don't know how I should broach the subject." He said softly.

Bella smiled at that "You know you can say anything to us love, but I understand your reluctance of asking. It can't be easy to say the words for you." She said as she tried to roll off him, but when he didn't let her go, he smiled at him. "Baby, if we're going to get some sleep tonight, I suggest you let me go and get comfy next to you, unless you have another idea." She said softly.

"Well baby, I kind of like having you on top of me, all naked and such, so I was hoping you could stay like this." He said with a smile.

"Sometimes my love, you really are incorrigible. It seems you're getting as much addicted to our bodies as we are to yours. But we don't mind I think it's sweet." She said softly.

He blushed at that "How can't I get addicted to your bodies my love, we have spent so much time naked together, how can't we know each and every inch of each other by touch. And you know I love the feel of your body against mine, you are so soft and touchable. I love it." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled and kissed him "Thank you baby, I love the way your body feels against mine too. You're so strong and hard beneath me, but I guess you being hard is partly my fault isn't it?"

"It is, but I can't complain since you are getting wet above me, I can feel in on my legs. And I don't mind going to sleep hard if you're on top of me, all wet and horny again. so I'll tell you what, let's go to sleep and see where our dreams take us." He said as he kissed her.

She had to smile at that "Really love, you're going to leave us both hanging, that's a new one for you. But I'm okay if you're okay." She said softly.

He kissed her again and smiled as she rested her head against his chest, her breathing evening out almost immediately. He then closed his eyes and rested his arms low around her waist, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Defensive Problems

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C13: Defensive Problems**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
A/N: So this chapter is the first encounter with the Toad, I used most dialogue from the movies, with a little twist.**

The following morning the girls woke up before their husband, which was a new one for them, usually it was Fabian who woke up before them and teased them awake with his soft touches.

"What time is it, surely it can't be time for breakfast yet?" Nym asked groggy.

Hermione checked her watch and smiled wickedly. "It's still early baby, we have at least two hours before breakfast, so I think we finally can get some revenge on our mate. He has teased us awake almost every day during the remainder of the holiday." She said softly.

The girls all nodded and since Belle was still on top of him, she slowly started grinding her hips against his, getting a soft groan from their mate as he tried to roll over.

She rolled with him and as his hands released her hips, he was rolled on his back by Fleur and Gabrielle. Meanwhile Hermione and Luna sat above him to hold his hands down, while Nym and Yvette did the same to his legs.

"Ready to give our brother a nice wake-up call sis?" Gabrielle said with a smile.

Fleur only nodded and as Bella pulled back the covers, the two blondes started tickling him, Fabian immediately waking up and laughing uncontrollably.

When he noticed he couldn't move his hands or legs he groaned loudly and started bucking his hips upward to escape the onslaught that his lovers were giving him. "Girls, please stop, I can't breathe, you've made your point." He panted when he couldn't take it anymore.

Fleur and Gabrielle smiled and gave him a kiss before they sat back "And what point would that be brother?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"That I've teased you too much during the holiday and this was payback for that. I'll try to tease you girls less in the morning." He said as the others released his limbs.

He then gave his lovers a kiss and smiled as they cuddled back up to him. "We're sorry love, but you kind of had this coming." Hermione said softly.

Fabian pouted lightly at that "I know girls, but I must say it was quite a nice way of waking up." He said with a content smile.

The girls smiled at that and laid down next to him. "We still have a two hours before we need to have breakfast my love, you can sleep some more if you want to." Nym said softly.

"I have a better idea my lovelies, how about a shower together, that way we'll start the year fresh and clean." He said with a smile.

They all smiled at that "Really baby, our showers always run long, especially if it's all of us in the together, but since we have so much time to spare, I think we can manage a nice shower together." Luna said with her dreamy smile.

The girls kissed him and got off the bed, all of them smiling as their lover followed them into the bathroom.

As they entered all of them had to let out a light laugh. "Well, this certainly has changed since we've been here last." Hermione said softly.

The bathroom was easily as big as the bathroom they had at home and the stall now easily fit all of them with ease.

"Well, our Bond has two additional members now and it was a tight enough fit when three of us were in here, so this is a nice surprise. Care to give it a test?" He asked with a smile.

They nodded and as they stepped into the shower and it started on its own, they all sighed contently. They had agreed beforehand that they would wash in couples, since it would be a bit impractical to all do that together. it would certainly lead to another 'showing of love' as Luna had put it.

Currently Fabian was on his knees in front of his little sister and he as slowly washing her body, getting soft moans from the girl. "You're teasing me again love, please stop before I jump you again." She said softly.

He smiled up at her "I'm just washing you thoroughly baby, I've got to make sure you are clean everywhere." He said in a teasing tone.

Gabrielle moaned and pulled him up and into a kiss "It's my turn to wash you now brother, I'll show you what teasing is." She said huskily.

Fabian only smiled as she started washing him, groaning softly as she made sure to wash him as slowly as he had done to her.

As she was washing him, he felt how more hands joined them, and by now it was getting more and more difficult to conceal his lust for them.

"Getting a bit excited love?" Nym asked with a teasing smile.

He nodded at them and turned around to face his lovers. "How could I not my lovelies, you all have so many ways to get me excited." He said with a soft moan.

The girls shared a look and nodded at each other, all of them except Gabrielle and Luna stepping out of the shower.

"We'll see you soon baby, I'm sure you three will have fun together. you've had so little time with both of them the past weeks, you deserve some time with them, as they deserve some time with you." Bella said as she kissed him softly.

He nodded and moaned as his two lovers started kissing their way down his body, both of the girls slowly stroking his penis. "Reminds me of the last time we shared a bath love, when we just got home from school." Luna said huskily.

Both of the girls kneeled before him and gave each other a soft kiss before they started sucking him slowly, both of them moaning when they tasted him.

All too soon the two girls stopped and led him to one of the stone benches, both of them feeling the slight tremble in his legs.

As he sat down Gabrielle straddled him while Luna guided her brother's penis inside the girl. Luna pulled the blonde into a kiss and both moaned as Luna sat beside him and was pulled into a kiss by her husband and two of his fingers entered her.

"Your fingers feel like magic inside of me baby, I love you so much." Luna panted huskily.

He smiled and kissed both of his lovers. "I love you both too, more with every passing day." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him softly. "I have an idea that where we can show you how much we love you. could you lie down for us?" She asked softly.

"You know I would do anything for you." He said with a soft groan as his sister got off him.

He then laid down on the bathroom floor and watched as Gabrielle whispered something in Luna's ear. Whatever she said brought a big smile on the blonde's face and both of them started walking seductively towards him.

"We're going to make you come without you fucking us love, but I can guarantee that you will love it." Luna said as they both straddled him, both of their butts coming around his penis.

He then understood what their plan was and groaned as they started grinding against him, both of them already wet beyond belief. He knew he wouldn't last long with his two mates grinding against him "Girls, I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to come." He panted out roughly.

The two girls smiled at him "Let go love, we want to feel it all over us." Luna said as she bent down to kiss him.

He kissed her deeply and moaned into her mouth as he came, both girl shuddering as they came with him.

Both girls then got off him and crawled next to him. He kissed them both softly and smiled at them "That was amazing girls, thank you for that." He said softly.

"It was certainly our pleasure baby, we enjoyed it immensely too, as you might have noticed." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

He nodded and then sat up with his two lovers still in his arms. "I've noticed my girls, but it think we should wash up and then join our lovers in the bedroom, we still have to get dressed after all." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and quickly washed themselves again before they stepped out of the shower to dry off with their lover.

As they stepped back into their bedroom they were surprised to see everyone was already dressed and talking quietly to each other.

"Hello my lovelies, did you three have fun together?" Yvette asked with a smile.

They all nodded and went to give their lovers a kiss. "Of course we did love, thank you for giving us this time." Fabian said as he kissed the redhead.

She smiled at that "Don't mention it my love, it was not completely without reason, it's important that we keep our bond strong. We have talked about it and we have agreed to continue the custom we started during the summer, one of us for each day of the week, by your side during the day and in your arms at night, while the others do the same. That way we will keep our Bond as strong as possible." She said softly.

"You know, I was thinking along the same lines, since we've always had trouble finding a comfy spot during the night. It just works better this way." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him "We've come up with a sort of schedule baby, during the week either Fleur, Gabby, Hermione, Luna or me will be a your side, and in the weekend it will be Nym or Bella, since that will be a bit more easy to do." Yvette said with a smile.

He nodded at them "That seems doable, but I do have a question. Will we continue in the same order that we have done over the last few weeks, or did you my lovely mates have something else in mind?" He asked with a kind smile.

"We figured you would ask that, and we think it's easier if we continue in the same fashion, but instead of having Gabby in your arms on Saturday, it will be Nym in your arms on Saturday." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"I can live with that, but I think we should hurry, it's almost time for breakfast, and who knows what our first classes will be. It could easily be Defense and we all know how that will turn out." He said as he kissed them softly.

The girls nodded and grabbed their things before Yvette wrapped an arm around her lover. He gave her a soft kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the Great Hall.

…

As they sat down for breakfast they were handed their schedules by Professor McGonagall. When they looked over it they saw that again their schedules matched, even Gabrielle, who was supposed to have a different because she was in a lower year. "Professor? I think something is wrong, I seem to have the same schedule as the others." She said confused.

"That is no mistake Ms. Black, you were put in the same year as your mates, after some deliberation with Madame Maxime we saw that you are best suited in fifth year with your mates than all alone in fourth year." She said softly.

Gabrielle nodded and was pulled into a hug by Luna, who she kissed softly. "I figured they would do something like this, I guess Madame Maxime knew of our Bond before even we figured out it's full extent." Gabrielle said as she leaned into the blonde.

Their attention turned back to their schedules and as they looked a bit closer their mood dropped, today they started with Defense followed by Muggle Studies. "That's just great, the most dreadful class this year and we it almost every day of the week." Hermione muttered softly.

"I know love, but at least we'll be together when we face the Toad. She can't do anything against us since she knows she is being watched." He said softly.

"I'm glad to see you are all still happy together, but why the long faces, aren't you glad to be back in school?" Ron asked as he and Lavender took a seat across from them.

Fabian just shook his head. "We are glad to be back with our friends Ron, but have you seen the schedule this year? We have to start today with Defense and that damn Toad-face, and tomorrow we have Defense again, followed by two hours of Binns and his monotone lectures. Not the best start of the year, wouldn't you agree?" He said softly.

Ron patted his arm and smiled at him "It'll be okay mate, I'm sure she isn't as bad as she looks, but we'll see what happens." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "Trust me Ron, Nym told us what she did to get to her post, I can think of no one who would have done what she has to get where she is." He whispered softly.

Ron nodded and relaxed in the arms of his girlfriend. "We'll see what happens mate, she still has to follow the rules like every other teacher." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian just nodded and followed his friend's example, relaxing in Yvette's arms.

After breakfast they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, all of them nervous for what was in store for them.

They walked into the classroom and saw that there were nametags on the desks, and to their horror, they were segregated, boys on the left and girls on the right. And for some reason Fabian and Harry were right in the front of the class. "I think she has done this for a reason, she wants to keep an eye on us." He whispered once they sat down

Harry nodded slightly at that "I figured as much Fabe, I noticed the way she was looking at me last night and I didn't like it." He said softly.

"She intercepted us in the way to our room, demanding to know where we were going instead of the Dorms. But she already knows she is not to get on my bad side, she insulted Bella last night and I told her I would make a formal complaint if she continued insulting my wives or mates." Fabian said softly.

Harry looked a bit shocked at that "Really Fabe, I knew she was a bitch, but this is just unheard of, why would she do such a thing?" He asked softly.

Fabian sighed softly at that "Because she is ignorant, she still believes Bella is a Death Eater, and I've heard she is trying to get our marriage contract annulled. But she won't succeed, I'd die before I would lose any of them." He said softly.

Before Harry could reply the door swung open and in walked Umbridge, still wearing that pink outfit. Nym was not far behind her, giving her lover an almost unnoticeable wink before she took a seat in the corner of the room with a quill and several parchments.

"Good morning children" She said as she stepped in front of the class and pointed her wand towards the board. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. More commonly known as O.W.L.'s. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." She said as she started floating four stacks of books towards them. "Your previous instructions in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of Defensive Magic. Now before we begin, are there any questions?" She asked once everyone had their books.

Several students raised their hands, including Hermione, and for some reason she picked her. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"It's Mrs. Black first of all Professor, but there is nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione said a bit annoyed.

Umbridge let out a light giggle at that "Using spells? I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom?" She asked as she approached.

At this point Nym interfered. "Because Professor, that is a necessity for this class, surely the Minister informed you of the contents of this post before you accepted it?" She asked with a sly smile.

"He did, but I am sure there is no practical examination necessary for the O.W.L.'s, so I see no need to have my students perform these spells in my classroom." She said as she glared at her for interrupting.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked a bit confused.

She gave him a sweet smile and said "You'll be learning about Defensive Spells in a secure, risk free way."

Harry chuckled darkly at that "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" She asked sternly.

"No Professor, no problem, it's just that I have a problem with risk free, when you are attacked it won't be risk free after all." He said softly.

She glared at him but Harry could feel there was little force behind it. "Who would attack innocent children like yourself?" She asked as she kept her eyes locked on his.

He smiled darkly at that "I don't know, He-who-must-not-be-named perhaps?" He said as he kept meeting her eyes.

Her lips seemed to twitch when she heard his name. "Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." She said as she walked through the rows.

"It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. The proof was even presented to the Minister." Harry exclaimed.

She spun back around and glared at him "Detention, Mr. Potter!" she yelled out.

"So according to you the proof presented don't exist?" He asked loudly.

"Enough! Enough, see me later Mr. Potter, my office." She said as she tried to regain her composure by giggling lightly.

Nym stood form her corner "Belay that Mr. Potter, Professor you are out of line, there was no reason whatsoever to lose your temper like this, and believe me that this will be in the report the Minister has asked me to write." She said with an authoritative voice.

Umbridge glared at her again but kept quiet, other than ordering them to start their reading.

…

That evening after dinner they were all back in their room again, all of them lying on the bed. "God that bitch is annoying, I really wish I could do something against that." Nym said as she tried to relax in Bella's arms.

The others only nodded at her "I can imagine love, we only have one class with her, but having to sit an entire day with that woman, and I use that term loosely, in the same classroom I can't imagine how must be." Hermione said softly.

Nym only smiled and gave her a kiss "It got loads easier after your class, since no one seems to take her seriously, the upper years already know the stuff she says, and she doesn't have a clue how to handle the lower years. So they just pay enough attention not to get into trouble." She said softly.

"You poor baby, want to do something to take your mind off of this dreadful day?" Bella asked softly.

She turned in her raven haired Aunt's arms and smiled. "What did you have in mind love?" She asked suggestively.

Bella smiled and kissed her "That's entirely up to you baby, we can do whatever you want." She said softly.

Nym seemed to think about it for a while and then turned to her lovers. "Well I've heard you talk about Hermione's magical hands, but I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing it for myself, so I was wondering if you would give me a massage?" She asked softly.

Hermione smiled and crawled towards her. "Of course my love, I would love to give you a massage." She said as she kissed her.

That brought a smile to Nym's face and kissed Bella a final time before she crawled out of her arms and laid herself face down on the bed.

Hermione straddled her from behind and summoned her bottle of oil to her as Fleur crawled into Bella's arms. Luna and Gabrielle were currently sharing soft kisses between each other, seemingly lost to the world.

Fabian smiled at his mates and then turned his eyes back to the beautiful redhead in his arms, who was tracing her fingers over his arms that were locked around her waist.

"Baby, I have a question, and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you ever have second thoughts about our marriage? Don't you think we jumped in too soon?" She asked softly.

He thought about that for a moment and then smiled at her "Sometimes I think about it, late at night when you girls are asleep. But I always come to the same conclusion. I love you all more than anything in the world and while we are young, I think the time was right to get married. And we may have jumped in with both feet into the deep end, but we have done so ever since we discovered our Bond, going slow is just not in the cards for us at this point. But what got you thinking this love, do you have second thoughts?" He asked with a soft smile.

She turned in his arms and kissed him "I don't have second thoughts baby, finding out we were mated was one of the best days of my life, it's just that my brain has trouble keeping up with everything." She said softly.

"I understand that love, I have been struggling with the same thing. But I'm grateful to have such lovely mates that help me grasp everything that has happened." He said with a soft smile.

Yvette nodded and kissed him deeply. "Thanks love, I needed to hear that. I love you so much." She said as she snuggled against his chest.

He kissed her and cupped her butt as he deepened the kiss, both of them moaning in each other's mouths.

This attracted the attention of the others, who had heard every word they said and all of them had a few tears in their eyes, they all felt the same and Fabian's words had struck a chord with all of them, he managed to voice their thoughts with his words.

They decided to give the two lovers a little space and situated themselves on different sides of the bed to continue their own conversations.

"Do you think it's true baby, would Fabian really have those thoughts when we are asleep?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Luna smiled at that "I think he does baby, he wouldn't lie about that. But you heard him, he doesn't doubt his love for us nor does he doubt our Bond. But he has trouble keeping up with everything that's happened, and can you really blame him, we see him as our rock, which he always is. But even he has his limits to what his brain can process." She said softly.

Gabrielle nodded at that "I know baby, he always tries to be strong for us, but we can all see the way his mind works. You know as well as I that he will not accept our help willingly, so the best we can do is try and help him without him knowing we are helping him. I think that is the only way we make sure our mate keeps his sanity. God knows he will need it this year." She said as she kissed Luna.

Luna moaned in her mouth and pulled the blonde closer, both of them quickly losing themselves in each other.

By now Hermione was finished massaging Nym and was relaxing in the Metamorphmagus' arms. "The others weren't kidding when they said you have magic hands love, that was the best massage I have ever had in my life." Nym said softly.

"It was my pleasure love, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Hermione said as she leaned back to kiss the pink haired woman.

She smiled at that "I have done more than just enjoyed myself, you made me so hot with that massage." She said with a blush.

Hermione laughed lightly at that "My massages seem to have that effect on all of our mates my love, and I have to admit I'm pretty horny too." She said with a suggestive voice.

"Then I think we should help each other my love, but I have a confession to make. Usually when I make love to another woman, I use my ability as a Metamorph to grow a penis." Nym said with a bright blush.

Hermione gave her a kiss and smiled "That's fine love, usually we use a special strap-on that Bella made for us after Fabian's penis. As much as we enjoy fingering and licking each other, nothing can compare to his dick inside of you. But I'm sure you know that." She said softly.

Nym nodded and kissed her. "I think I can Morph myself in such a way that my dick will resemble his and feel exactly the same. I just need a minute to concentrate." She said softly.

Hermione nodded and watched in amazement on how Nym grew a dick as big as her mate's. "That is amazing love, I've read a lot about Metamorphs but to see it is a whole other thing." She said with a smile.

"Thank you baby, but I must say it is now so much easier to Morph than it used to be. But I think our recent discovery might have something to do with that." She said as she took the brunette into her arms and gave her a kiss.

Hermione moaned into their kiss and wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. "I'm ready for you baby, please make love to me." She said huskily.

Nym smiled and moaned as she lowered Hermione on her dick and as she started thrusting into the brunette, they both lost touch with the world around them.

Meanwhile Bella and Fleur were watching as their lovers got busy with each other. "I think we are the only ones left with sane thoughts baby. And I must say it's awfully tempting to do the same, to be honest I've been lusting after you all day." Bella said huskily.

Fleur only smiled and kissed her raven haired lover. "I have been having the same feelings my love, but I think we should keep it a bit more tame than usual, we have a busy day tomorrow after all." Fleur said softly.

Bella nodded and pulled her into another kiss as they inserted two fingers inside each other, both of them moaning loudly as they felt the other's wetness. "Oh Bella my love, you are so wet, I love how you feel around me." Fleur said as she kissed her.

"You know that is all for you my love, and I think you are just as wet for me, it sure feels that way." Bella said huskily.

They both smiled at each other and started grinding against each other, both of them moaning as they kissed.

By now Yvette had also lowered herself on Fabian's dick and she was moaning loudly as he thrusted into her. "Baby, I love you so much, please never leave me" She said softly.

Fabian just smiled and kissed her. He knew she had some abandonment issues due to her years at home, and every once in a while, when she was feeling really emotional it would seep through. "I love you too my beautiful Empress, and I promised you I would never leave you. I couldn't if I tried. My heart always finds its way back to yours." He said softly.

Yvette clung to him a bit more and sniffed a few times "I'm sorry baby, I know I'm being a bit of a downer love, but I'm just feeling a bit emotional from today. I could feel your anger in class and it hurt not to be able to help you." She said softly.

"Baby, it's okay, really. I know where this comes from and you know I would do anything to see you smile. But sometimes it's better to talk about it and let your tears go. Just know we will always be here to help you." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him "I know love, and thank you, but I have something to ask you. I want to forget about those things that hurt me so much, it is in my past and my future is with you and our mates. And you know how I forget those things the best. I want you to be rough with me for once. Spank me, pull my hair, call me names, all of that." She said huskily.

He looked her into her emerald eyes and smiled at her. "If that's what you want baby, who am I to deny you. so I would say assume your position, slave-girl." He said with a smirk.

Yvette nodded and moaned as she got off him and got on her hands and knees. He smiled at the sight before him and thrust himself back into her in one stroke, getting a soft scream from his wife.

As he was fucking her he spanked her hard, smiling as she moaned loudly. "You like that, don't you bitch, you like to get fucked and spanked at the same time." He said harshly.

"Yes master I love it, please punish me more." She said with a moan.

He smirked at that "In time I will my pet, don't forget who is in control here." He said with an evil grin.

She nodded at him "Forgive me master, I am yours use as you see fit." She said softly.

"It's good that you know that, because I intend to use you until you are a sweaty, panting well fucked heap beneath me." He whispered in her ear.

That got another moan from Yvette and she moaned even louder when he pulled out. But before she could look back, she felt his penis prodding her asshole. She gripped the sheaths a bit tighter and groaned as he entered her from behind.

She knew she wouldn't last long with him fucking her like he was, but she tried to hold back. She wanted to make this last as long as possible for both of them. They both needed this.

As he was fucking her butt he kept spanking her, getting louder moans every time his hand connected with her butt. "I'm going to come soon you slut, I'm going to fill your ass with so much come it will still be leaking out by the time we wake up tomorrow." He said with a groan.

"Please master, fill me up like only you can. I live for your seed inside of me." She moaned out loudly.

Fabian groaned at the tone of her voice and a few seconds later he came deep inside of her butt, Yvette screaming out her orgasm at the same time, both of them oblivious to the screams that were coming from next to them.

As he pulled out and let himself fall back, Yvette cuddled up to him, smiling as his arm came to rest across her shoulder. "Thank you baby, that was truly amazing." She said after giving him a kiss.

He just smiled at her "it was certainly my pleasure baby, I hope I wasn't too rough on you?" He asked softly.

She shook her head at him "No love, it wasn't too rough, it was perfect, I needed that, and I think you did too." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her. "I did love, but I think we should take an example in the others and go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow after all, not only do we have Defense, but we got two hours of History too." He said with a smile.

Yvette nodded and gave him a last kiss before she crawled over him and lied down on his other side, her back facing him. "Will you hold me tonight love? I need to feel you close tonight." She asked softly.

"Of course love, I'll hold you as long as you need, I'd do anything to make you happy." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

She pulled his arm closer to her and placed a kiss on his knuckles before closing her eyes.

Once he noticed his wife had fallen asleep, he placed a soft kiss against her neck "I'll always protect you my love, now and forever." He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. The Powers That Be

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C14: The Powers That Be**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Just in case you are wondering where I got the Merlin and Morgana idea from, a few years ago there was a BBC series called Merlin, i based them off of the characters in that show, I just added a bit of artistic liberties of my own.**

The next day as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, they could see that Angelina was talking softly to Ginny, and once the pair sighted them they started making their way towards them. "Good morning Fabe, how have you been?" Angelina asked with a smile.

"Hey Angie, we've been doing great thanks for asking, how has your summer been?" He asked with a similar smile.

She smiled at that "I've been doing good, thank you, but we had a question we wanted to ask you. As you know this year we have the regular Quidditch schedule again, so we wanted to ask if you would still be available as Keeper?" She asked softly.

He shared a look with his mates, who only nodded at him. "Of course I'm still available, but it's going to be my last year. You both know how I am up there and I've got seven women to think about now. I refuse to scare them like I scared Hermione last year." He said softly.

Both Angelina and Ginny nodded at that "We understand Fabian, and thank you for your honesty. Maybe you can suggest someone to replace you for next year?" Ginny said with a smile.

He smiled at that "You can always ask Ron, he might have a bit of stage fright, but I know he is an excellent Keeper." He said softly.

Both girls nodded and by now breakfast had appeared on the tables. They all quickly filled plates for themselves and as they started eating Ginny kept glancing at them. "Fabian, if you wouldn't mind, could I talk to you in private at some point today?" She asked softly.

"Of course Gin, how about after lunch?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and gave him a quick hug before she turned back to her food.

"What was that about baby?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her a bit closer. "She wants to talk to me at some point today, and I have an inkling what it could be about." He said as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Do you want us to be there with you love?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

He shook his head at that "No, I don't think that's necessary, she probably wants to ask me something, but I'll tell you as soon as we had our talk." He said with a soft smile.

That seemed to put the girls at ease, but they kept looking at their lover for another few seconds and saw that he really believed that in his heart. They turned back to their meal and continued their conversations.

After breakfast they made their way to Defense, all of them dreading the lesson the toad had in store for them.

…

Before they entered the classroom, they could hear yelling from inside, and Nym was clearly one of the people in there.

Fabian tried to make his way to the door, his Bond sensing danger to one of his mates, but he was held back by Hermione and Fleur. "Let it go love, Nym is a big girl, she can handle herself against that toad. Please try to relax." Fleur pleaded softly.

He tried to calm himself down, but he was finding more and more difficult with each minute. By now all of his mates, save Bella and Nym were beside him, and were rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

After about a minute they noticed it was starting to work when they felt him draw in a few deep breaths. "You okay baby?" Fleur asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at them "I'm okay again love. Thank you. it's been a while since our Bond responded to something like this, it caught me a little off guard." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him and gave him a hug. "We know love, we felt it too, but there is little we can do. Nym can handle herself against her." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

They didn't notice that by now everyone was looking at them, but when they noticed there were only understanding looks directed at them.

Harry walked towards him and gave him a pat on the shoulder "You okay mate?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I am now Harry, thank you. It was just our Bond responding to a potential danger to one of our mates." He said with a smile.

Harry nodded and by now the door had opened, and as they walked in they could see a subdued Umbridge standing in front of them. "Good morning everyone, please take your seats and get out your book. For this lesson you will read chapters two to four. Ms. Tonks and myself have something to discuss in my office." She said sternly.

She then walked up and made her way to her office. As she closed the door Nym quickly gave her mate a kiss and a wink before following her.

Fabian had to blush at that, he did not expect that she would kiss him so openly.

"You okay mate, you're getting a bit red around the ears." Harry asked in a whisper.

He smiled at that "No I'm fine mate, I just didn't expect her to do that so openly. But I would be lying if I said I didn't like it." He said with a dreamy smile.

"Whoa Fabe, your showing a bit of Luna here, that smile is almost spot on." Harry said with a teasing smile.

Fabian laughed lightly at that. "Well, we have spent an entire holiday in bed together, so it is little surprise that some things rubbed off on me." He said with a smile.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush "That's a little too much information mate, but I catch your drift." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "you asked mate, I just answered." He said softly.

Harry shook his head and turned his attention back to his book. "You know Fabe, I heard what you said to Angie this morning, and I think what you did takes balls, we all know how much you love Quidditch, and you are probably the best Keeper in recent years. To give that up to make sure your mates won't be scared, it takes heart." He said softly.

He sighed softly at that "I know Harry, and it's not a decision I made lightly, but I have seen Hermione being angry with me once, I don't think I would survive if they would all be that angry with me. Hermione may be scary at times, but trust me, my sisters, Bella and Nym have a way shorter fuse." He said almost in a whisper.

Harry nodded and glanced at Hermione and Fleur, who were discussing something in the book. "I can understand that mate, your sister are still French by birth, so they are naturally passionate about everything, and Bella looks like she is equally passionate." He said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "Now you see why I have to quit after this year, I couldn't forgive myself if I did anything to scare them or give them a reason to be angry with me. But don't worry I'll work closely with you guys to find a suitable replacement for the position." He said with a soft smile.

Harry again nodded and smiled at him "Whoever it's going to be, they'll have a hard time filling your shoes. But I understand the why." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian gave him a soft smile in return and they then returned their attention to the book in front of them.

By the time the class was over, both Professor Umbridge and Nym came back from the office, neither of them saying a word or even acknowledging the other.

"Alright class, for next week I want you to read up on Werewolves and other Shapeshifters, these will be discussed next week." Umbridge said before dismissing them.

They all quickly packed up their things and made their way to the History of Magic classroom.

As they were walking Gabrielle wrapped an arm around him "You know love, I heard what you said to Harry, and I just want to say I'm really proud of you. it can't be easy giving up the sport you love, and that just to please your mates." She said with a smile.

"Thank you baby, but I have seen Hermione angry at me once because of Quidditch, I won't have that happen with all seven of you, I'm pretty sure that it would kill me. Because when I have to choose between the women I love and a sport, there is really no contest. I will always choose my mates above anything else." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and pulled him a bit closer "That's so sweet my love, but you have to promise me to be careful when you go out there, I heard Quidditch can be quite dangerous." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I promise to be careful mon amour, and I also promise to not show off when I'm up there." He said softly.

She blushed as they stepped into the History of Magic classroom. They found a seat in the back of the classroom and as they sat down Gabrielle immediately cuddled up to him. "What's this class like Fabian? we never had a class like this on Beaxbatons." She asked with a soft smile.

"This is probably the most boring class in Hogwarts, the Professor is a ghost who only lectures on Goblin Wars, so we usually just read or talk when we're here. He won't notice either way." He said with a smile.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "If that's the case I'm going to spend the entire time cuddled up to you, if that's okay with you." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I don't mind that baby, in fact I would like that a lot." He said as he gave her a soft kiss and wrapped an arm around her.

Gabrielle gave him a soft kiss and then got out her book, opening it on a random page, while Fabian did the same.

At that point Binns floated into the classroom and started his monotone lecture, not noticing that no one was paying attention to him.

As Fabian glanced beside him, he saw that his other mates were in exactly the same position as he and Gabrielle were in. All of them had wrapped an arm around the other and they were talking softly to each other.

…

After History it was time for lunch, and as they sat down they could hear a commotion near the head table. "Excuse me Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked annoyed.

"I am merely requesting when you are in your classroom you act with a little bit of professionalism, your outbursts of yesterday and this morning were heard across the hall. And furthermore, when it comes to the students that you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall said softly, clearly not wanting the entire school to know.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at that "So silly of me, but it sounds like you're questioning my authority in my own classroom. Minerva." She said as she stepped up to the dais, trying to stand above McGonagall.

"Not at all Dolores" she said as she stepped up too "merely your medieval methods and lack of decorum."

Umbridge gasped slightly. "I'm sorry, but to question my practices, is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I'm a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" Minerva questioned.

Umbridge then stepped up again and turned to the students "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared, Cornelius would want to take immediate action." She said as she met Minerva's eyes before walking away.

As she walked away McGonagall turned towards the students. "Take no heed of that woman everyone, get back to your meals. We will deal with her when the time comes." She said betraying a small smile.

Everyone nodded and did as they were told, but that didn't stop everyone from talking about what happened. "So what do you suppose that means?" Ron asked softly.

"If I had to guess mate, it's exactly what we were afraid of, she'll now report to Fudge how bad things have apparently become at school, so chances are she'll get even more power in school, and who knows what that means." Fabian said softly.

Hermione sighed softly at that "It means she will get a new title if that happens, "I've read about these things happening before and the Ministry always sends a High Inquisitor to handle those things. If that happens everything will be different. She'll control everything in school, implement her own rules as she wills, even fire teachers if she has to, until she has enough power to take Dumbledore's job." She finished with a slight shiver.

Fabian smiled and softly rubbed her back "It'll be fine baby, we'll never allow that woman to take control here, and neither will the rest of the staff. I'm sure Dumbledore is already planning something." He said softly.

"Your husband is right 'mione, it is clear she has something against the school, so we have just got to make sure she knows we will protect it." Harry said with a smile.

She nodded and leaned back against Luna, who wrapped her arms around the brunette.

As Fabian finished his lunch he saw how Ginny had also just finished. "I'm going to have a chat with Gin, I'll be right back my lovelies." He said after giving Gabrielle a soft kiss.

The girls nodded and watched as he made his way to the redhead, who was looking a bit down. "What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Luna asked softly.

Hermione took a good look at the redhead "I think she needs some closure about last year, but I think she wants some advice too." She said with a soft smile.

As Fabian took a seat across from Ginny, she gave him a faint smile as she looked up. "Hey Gin, how have you been?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Well Fabe, I could have been better if I'm honest. That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. And I wanted to take this time to apologize. There was a reason beyond being sick that I couldn't be at your wedding. To be very honest it just hurt too much to see you get married to Luna. I still loved her, but I knew we were never meant to be. I know that now and I accepted that eventually, so for that I am sorry. Another reason I wanted to talk to you is because I like another girl, and I hoped you could give me some advice on how to win her over." She finished softly.

He gave her a reassuring pat on her hand and smiled at her. "Thank you for being honest Gin, I really appreciate that. But let me tell you that Luna loved you too, from the time she confessed her feelings for you until the night we discovered our Bond. I'm sorry it went the way it went, but please understand that we never expected this to happen." He said softly.

She smiled at that "I know that Fabe, I really do, but at the time I had trouble wrapping my head around that, but now I understand what your Bond with her meant." She said with a soft smile.

"That's something we figured out on our first night together too. But tell me, who has caught your eye. You deserve to be happy after everything and I would be happy to help you." He said with a kind smile.

She blushed slightly and smiled at him "Still the kind man you have always been I see, I'm glad some things never change. But to answer your question, it's Padma Patil, we talked a lot when she came to visit with Harry and Parvati, and we kind of hit it off from the get go. So I was hoping you would help me win her over, because I really like her." She said softly.

He smiled at her "Well Gin, my advice is to talk to her and Parvati, find out what she likes to do, and once you get the feeling she has the same feelings for you, don't be afraid to express yours." He said softly.

"Thank you Fabe, as always your support means so much to me, and thank you for listening to me." She said as she reached over the table to hug him.

Again he smiled and hugged her back "That's okay Gin, we knew this talk was coming sooner or later, and we are happy to help you, you are still one of our best friends." He said softly.

Ginny smiled and then sat back. "I'm glad for that Fabe, I was prepared for the opposite after my confession, so this is a huge relief for me." She said with a smile.

"Of course you're still our friend Gin, that's something that will never change. Come, let's go sit with the others, I'm sure they are a bit worried about you." He said softly.

She nodded and followed him back to the others, and as soon as she sat down she was pulled into a hug by Hermione and Luna, while Fabian relaxed in the arms of Gabrielle.

"Are you okay Gin, you were looking so down that we were getting worried." Hermione said softly.

"I was a bit down, but your husband helped me to smile again." She started before explaining everything to her best friend, ex-girlfriend and their mates. The girls listened intently and felt proud of Ginny for confessing everything, now totally understanding why she wanted to talk to Fabian first.

"We're really proud of you Gin, it takes a lot of guts to admit all of that. And what Fabian said was true, I loved you so much, but we knew when we figured out our Bond that it was true. I felt really bad for doing that to you, I really did, but I was afraid of what would happen if I would ignore it. I'm not sure if I would have survived that." Luna said sadly.

Ginny smiled and hugged her "It's okay Lu, I knew that when I came to apologize the first time, but you have to understand it still hurt so much. My brain has always had trouble playing catch up with everything, you know that better than most, and this was no different. That was one of the reasons I did not go to your wedding, besides the fact that I was sick that day." She said softly.

Luna smiled softly at that "I knew it hurt you Gin, and I hated myself for doing that to you. but I'm so happy that you can move on." She said dreamily.

At that point Parvati cut in "And know this Ginny, if you ever want help with my sister, I would love to help you with that. But I don't think you will have much trouble with her. She told me she really likes you too. She is always really shy when she has a crush on someone, so you'll just have to look at her body language and you'll see what I mean. But I also think if you confessed your feelings sometime in the next few days, I'm sure she'll say yes." She said with a smile.

Ginny blushed lightly and glanced over at Padma, who quickly looked the other way with a blush when she saw Ginny looking at her.

"I think I have a better idea. I'm going to do something similar Harry did for you, if that's okay with you of course." She said softly.

Harry and Parvati both nodded. "That's fine Gin, tomorrow if we beat Slytherin, I'll give the Snitch to you and you can present it to Padma if you want." He said with a smile.

She gave Harry and Parvati a quick hug and then noted the time. "I have to go if I'm going to make Ancient Runes, see you guys at dinner." She said as she stood and followed the rest of her classmates out of the Hall.

"I think we should get going too, we wouldn't want to upset McGonagall more than she already is." Harry said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and after they got their things, they followed their friends towards the Transfiguration classroom, glad only fun classes were on their schedule for the rest of the day.

…

After dinner Fabian and his mates were relaxing in their room, all of them keen to find out what had happened to Nym earlier in the day.

"So baby, what happened this morning with Umbridge? We heard the yelling in the Hall. We even had to hold Fabian back from storming in." Fleur asked with a soft smile.

Nym sighed softly "It was the same thing as yesterday, she didn't appreciate me budding in to her authority in class nor did she want me to interfere further. She threatened to expose me for what I really am to the Auror Corps and the Minister. So I told her to go ahead. The Corps knows about my gift and it is part of the reason Kingsley insisted me for this job. And then in her office she warned me once more to not interfere with her methods, as well as telling me not to forget my place in her classroom. I figured it would be best to play by her rules for now, since we still have no real understanding of what she is planning. But the events at lunch made that very clear, and I'm sure she has contacted Fudge by now to state her case." She finished softly.

"Couldn't you present your findings as well? Surely that would make some difference?" Yvette asked softly.

Nym shook her head at that "It's just two days, and other than the incidents with Harry yesterday, I don't have anything to get her on, so there is nothing I can do at that point." She said softly.

"Well that complicates matters a bit, I think we should go and ask Dumbledore while we're still able to, but that's something we can do tomorrow. Tonight we will focus on each other, without anything or anyone to disturb or interrupt us." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled "You're right baby, just us and a long evening of doing absolutely nothing, no obligations to anyone but ourselves." Nym said as she cuddled up to Fleur.

The others looked at her quizzically "What did you have in mind baby?" Bella asked suggestively.

She smiled at that "Nothing much baby, I just figured now is a good a time as any to get some answers from Merlin and Morgana. They said they would if we had any." She said with a smile.

"That's actually a pretty good idea baby, but what are we going to ask them? I know we all have questions for them, but I can't think of how I would ask them anything." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "We can ask them how they discovered their Bond, maybe we can find some parallels with our own, who knows, maybe they have some advice for us." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at them "I guess you're right my lovelies, shall we take our positions?" He asked softly.

They nodded and formed their circle, all of them placing their left hand on the waist of the one next to them and their right hand over the Rune on their chest. They felt the glow on their chest as Merlin and Morgana appeared.

"Good evening, young ones, how are you all doing this evening?" Morgana asked with a friendly smile.

They all smiled at that "Good evening my Lord and Lady, we are doing fine, thank you for asking. We were wondering if you wanted answer a few questions?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

"Of course, we will answer whatever we can, but on one condition, could you please not call us Lord and Lady, we are nothing more than you." Merlin said with a smile.

They all nodded at that "We promise to try, but we were wondering if you would tell us how your Bond came to be, we hoped to draw some parallels with our own relationship." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Both Merlin and Morgana smiled at that "We figured that question would come sooner or later, please take a seat, for this is a lengthy story." Morgana said with a smile.

Bella conjured up a couple of couches for them to sit on and once they were cuddled up together, Merlin began "Our Bond developed over the years. I suppose you know that Morgana was once the ward of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father. I was Arthur's servant at that time, and of course Morgana and I saw a lot of each other during that time. It was prophesized that Morgana would one day be my greatest enemy, and once I learned of that prophecy, I told Morgana of who I really was and what I could do. And instead of exposing me to Uther, she confided in me and from there we grew closer. We discovered she had magic when Morgana started getting visions, who always seemed to come true. From there we started working together to channel her magic." He finished with a smile.

"I'll take over from here my love, no need to exert yourself." Morgana said to her husband, before turning back to them "Since we worked so close together, something more started growing between us, and just between us, Merlin wasn't always the powerful warlock that is known in the stories. At that time he was adorably awkward and sweet beyond words. We fell in love soon after and from that time our Magic connected and so the Soul Bond was made. We knew we couldn't be together while Uther was alive, so we waited until Arthur took up the Crown. It only was a few years later that Uther died in battle and Arthur took the crown. Merlin and I debated for a long time if we would tell him what we could do, we were so afraid that he would be like his father and kill us for having magic. So again we waited until he was a bit more steady in his rule. We did tell him our feelings for each other, and to our surprise he was fine with it, so we decided to tell him everything, but he wasn't as accepting as we would have hoped. We spent a couple of nights in the cells separated from each other, and it was the worst pain we had ever felt. After a few days he realized we were still the same people and he let us go, but he gave us tight rules we were to follow for at least a few months until he could make some changes to the laws." Morgana finished with a smile.

At that point Merlin cut in again "Once those changes were made our lives became easier and we got married quickly after that. But unbeknownst to us, now that the prophecy that was foretold would not come to pass we were both cursed. We were made immortal by the Grandfather of Dragons, Kilgarrah, he was once imprisoned, and at one time I set him free, a decision i still regret to this day. But i digress. We were unable to pass on from this world and would always be stuck at our age. We had to watch every one of our friends and loved ones grow old and die, until we were the only ones left that remembered that time." He said a bit sadly.

"But how can you appear to us now in spirit form if you are immortal, does that mean you are still alive?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

They both smiled at that "The answer is a bit twofold my dear Hermione, we appear to you not in spirit form, but in a magical Hologram. We are still very much alive, but at the same time we are not. We are in a suspended sleep until the world is ready for us again. Only someone who shares our blood can awaken us. And it should come as little surprise to you that our room is on the same island you first saw us, under the stone that hold your elements." Morgana said with a smile.

"We figured as much, but how will we know when the time is right for your return?' Fabian asked softly.

Again they smiled "You will know when the time is right Fabian, Luna will be able to see it in the stars. But I'm afraid our time is up for today, in a couple of weeks we will be able to answer more of your questions if you want, or just if you want to talk to someone. Until then take care of each other and until next time."

"Until next time, and I would say pleasant dreams, but that would be a bit redundant since you are already asleep." Fleur said with a smile.

That got a light laugh from them before they disappeared again.

They sat back and relaxed against each other, not even noticed that they had been listening as intently as they had. "Well it certainly was informative hearing the history from the people who have actually lived it." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"It was certainly informative, but think of what it will mean when the wizarding world learns they are still alive, everything we know will be turned upside down." Hermione said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "That's why we will make sure we keep them asleep until the last possible minute, and afterwards we'll make sure no one will find out where they are or who they are." He said as he kissed Hermione softly.

The girls smiled at that "I guess you're right love, right now Merlin and Morgana are our biggest advantage in the coming battles." Yvette said with a soft smile.

They nodded at that "Indeed baby, but for now we'll have to keep quiet about it for now, no need to give up our advantage before we need to, especially not with the toad breathing down our necks. We'll have to be especially careful around her. She's already trying to break up our happy home, let's not give her any reason to succeed in that." He said softly.

The girls hugged him and gave him a soft kiss. "What happened to not hiding our relationship love? We don't have to be afraid of her, she has got nothing on us." Fleur said softly.

"I know love, but she'll try anyway, and I'd rather not be separated from any of you for any length of time." He said a bit sadly.

"And that won't happen love, we'll make sure of it. Let's just go to sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow. I'm sure Gabby will help you tonight." Yvette said softly.

He smiled and nodded, undressing himself quietly and following them to bed once they had done the same.

Once they were all situated Gabrielle smiled at him "Don't worry my love, we'll be fine, I promise you. we will keep each other safe. Let me comfort you tonight." She said as she traced soft kisses over his jaw.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer baby, but I'm just afraid of what can happen if we're not careful." He said softly.

She smiled and pushed him to his back before straddling him "Now listen to me love, we're going to get through this together, that's what we promised to each other before school started. You have always been our rock, but remember we try to be yours too. Just try and remember that. We all love you so much that it hurts us when we see you sad." She said before kissing him deeply.

He moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer to his body "I promise to remember that my love, thank you." He said with a smile.

She rolled off him and cuddled back into his arms, smiling as his arm came to rest across her waist. "Don't mention it baby, but I think we should get some sleep, we have learned a lot today." She murmured sleepily.

He gave her a last kiss and smiled at her "You're right baby, sweet dreams my love." He said softly.

"Sweet dreams my love, and don't worry, I'll keep you close all night." She said with a sleepy smile.

The shared a last kiss and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, the others unconsciously seeking close contact with their mate, trying to ease his distress while they slept.


	15. The First Decree

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C15: First Decree**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to upload in two weeks, but I have been really sick and a lot of life stuff happened. I really hope this chapter makes up for my two week absence, but i just didn't have the energy to write.**

The following morning Fabian woke up with Gabrielle still in his arms, while Nym holding him tightly from behind. "Good morning love, sleep okay?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the neck "I did love, usually do when my lovers are close to me. Thank you for staying close to me last night, it really helped." He said as she turned around.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him. "Don't mention it love, you always help us when we are feeling down, so it's only natural we do the same for you." She said softly.

Fabian kissed her and felt how Nym slowly woke up behind him. "Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asked as she tightened her arms around him a bit.

"I slept amazing love, every night I spent with you is amazing." She said as she started placing kisses on his neck.

Gabrielle smiled at that "I'm going to take a shower baby, it looks like Nym has some plans with you." She said as she rolled out of his arms.

He nodded at her and turned around to give Nym a kiss, which got a lovely moan from the pink haired witch. He then pulled her on top of him and deepened the kiss. "Baby I need you inside of me now. I'm craving your cock right now." She moaned out loudly.

"Your wish is my command baby, is there anything in particular you want?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed and nodded at him "I want you to put it in my ass baby, the others told me how amazing it feels, and I want to feel the sensation for myself." She said as she lightly traced her fingers across his chest.

He just smiled at her "I figured you would want that at some point baby, and I would love to do that with you, I'm glad you trust me enough to do that with you." He said softly.

Nym kissed him and smiled "Why wouldn't I trust you baby, I always have before." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian just smiled and gave her another kiss as she got off him and got on her and knees. "I'm ready for you baby, please fuck me in the ass." She said huskily.

"Your wish is my command beautiful, and I must say you really have a perfect ass, I now realize that I always loved the way you moved and swayed those beautiful hips of yours." He said as he ran two fingers through her pussy lips and spread the moisture over her asshole, which got a loud moan from his pink haired lover.

She smiled at him "Thank you baby, I always noticed when you stared at my butt, and unconsciously I always tried to add a bit more sway to my hips when we were together."

He smiled and gave her another kiss "I figured as much love, you have always been more perceptive than anyone I have known." He said as he lined the tip of his penis up with her asshole.

She only nodded and groaned as he placed the tip of his penis against her asshole. "I'm ready baby, please fuck me." She panted out softly.

As he pushed himself in, Nym let out a loud moan. "Oh god, that feels absolutely amazing, please baby don't stop." She moaned out loudly.

Fabian smiled at that "Well baby, I must say you never cease to amaze me. You are the first one that has been able to take my dick in her butt in one go. I'm really proud of you." He said as he kissed her neck.

"That's because I can morph my body to fit your every need baby, so I am cheating a bit." She said softly. He just smiled at that "Well cheating or not baby, it feels amazing inside of you." He said with a soft smile.

She kissed him again "Thank you baby, but are you going to fuck me, or are we going to talk?" She asked with a coy smile.

He quirked an eyebrow at that "Oh it's like that love, you want it rough?" He asked with a smile. She blushed and nodded, which made him smile a bit bigger. "Why didn't you say so love, you know you can tell me anything." He said with a smile.

Nym only nodded and moaned as he started thrusting into her and spanked her at the same time, which made her moan even louder. "You like it when I'm rough with you don't you my dear cousin?" He asked with a smirk.

"I do baby, I love it when you spank me." She moaned out loudly.

He bent forward to kiss her and started massaging her breasts as he did, never missing a beat with his thrusts. "Baby, as much as I would love to prolong this, but I'm going to come soon, you are milking me dry with that amazing ass of yours." He panted out roughly.

"It's okay love, I'm close too, and I want to feel you explode inside of me." She said softly.

He gave her another kiss and moaned in her mouth as they both came. A little while later he pulled out of her and laid down beside her, Nym immediately pulling into a kiss. "That was nothing short of amazing love. Thank you." She said as she cuddled up in his arms.

"It was certainly my pleasure baby, I'm glad I can still please you." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and stroked his arm as it came to rest around her waist. "You know baby, this position we're in kind of reminds me of a few years ago when you spent a few nights at our house. We were in the same position back then." She said with a content smile.

He smiled at that "I remember those nights vividly love, you insisted I slept in your bed. I also remember you were the first woman I ever saw naked." He said as he kissed her softly.

"We did some more things than just seeing each other naked love, you were the first one I ever made love with, but I guess you don't remember?" She said softly.

He thought about it for a moment and then it clicked. "Now I remember, you're right baby, we did make love that night, and needless to say, you were my first too, I'm sorry I couldn't remember it." He said sadly.

She smiled at that "No harm done love, it has been a long time ago, and given everything that has happened over the last few months, it's no wonder it got pushed to the back a bit. But because you couldn't remember, I don't think the others know do they?" she asked softly.

Fabian shook his head "No I haven't yet, but it makes sense why it was so easy when I did it with Hermione the first time, somehow I remembered it when we did it. But I also remember us making love more than once that day. I guess we were both already insatiable from the first time we did it." He said as he pulled her close.

Nym smiled and kissed his knuckles. "I know love, I think that's when our Bond presented itself, and even if we didn't know what is was at that point. Because I'm going to be honest with you, it hurt so much when I saw everyone fall in love with you, while I also loved you so much. I just felt cheated out of having something with you." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry you felt that way baby, I must admit that I have always loved you too, I was just too afraid you would reject me. But I'm glad things worked out the way they did, now we can be together forever, just us and our mates." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Baby, you're getting me hot again, and while I wouldn't mind going for another round, I think we should get some breakfast, you made me really hungry and I guess that you're hungry too." She said softly.

He nodded at that "I am hungry baby, but I must admit that I'm really, really comfortable with you in bed, and I really don't want to get up." He said with a content smile.

She smiled and kissed him "I promise you love, if we get some breakfast now, we'll have an entire day to do whatever we want. That includes making love until we are both satisfied, and knowing us, that could take a while." She said a little huskily.

"Okay love, but by the smell of it, our mates already got breakfast covered, shall we join them in the living room?" He asked softly.

Nym nodded and followed him out of bed, both of them dressing quickly and once they were a bit presentable, they made their way to the living room.

…

When they entered the living room there was no sign of their lovers, but Fabian did see a note on the table, and a plate of sandwiches on the next to it. Nym wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked over his shoulder as he opened the note.

 _If you're wondering why we aren't here, we wanted you two to have an entire day with each other, we figured you two have a whole lot to talk about and we wanted you to have that time._

 _We'll see you two tonight, have fun with each other and remember that we love you very much. If you need us for anything, we'll be in either the Great Hall or on the grounds somewhere, I think Fabian will know where to find us when we are outside._

 _And don't worry Fabe, Quidditch has been moved to tomorrow due to the weather. So you can stay in bed with Nym the entire day if you want._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Yvette, Bella and Gabby._

They both smiled and as Fabian closed the note, Nym took the plate of sandwiches and took them towards the couch, patting the seat next to her as she sat down. "Care to join me love?" She asked with a coy smile.

He nodded and slowly sat down next to her, giving her a chaste kiss as he wrapped an arm around her.

They ate breakfast in silence and once they were done and had cleaned everything up a bit, Nym pulled him back into the bedroom, rendering them both naked with a flick of her hand. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me baby, and I still feel all hot from before. So now I'm going to ride you, long and hard as if you are my own personal stallion. And after that, we're going to do it all over again, maybe with a shower in between somewhere." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I love it when you get like this baby, I'm yours today, and you can do whatever you want to me." He said softly.

"I intend to baby, by the time we are done you will be a sweating panting heap beneath me, and after that we'll take a nice relaxing bath together, and I'll hold you just like I used to, I can see you need it." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and groaned as she started kissing her way down his body, getting a sultry smile from his lover. "Anxious much baby?" She asked as she started stroking him.

He gave her a smile and moaned as she started sucking him, never noticing the moan she let out as she tasted him. "Baby, please I want to taste you too." He groaned out loudly.

Nym smiled and in a quick move she flipped herself over him, her pussy already glistening as it came into view. He then grabbed her thighs and started devouring his mate, which got another moan from her.

After a while Nym moved again "I'm going to ride you now baby, and I want to feel your hands all over my body while I do. I need to feel that." She said as she guided his dick inside of her.

He groaned and took one of her nipples into his mouth while he started rolling the other one between his fingers, which got another loud moan from his mate.

"I love you so much Fabian, please promise that you will never leave me." She said as she broke their kiss.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly "I will never leave you my love, I couldn't if I tried, and I love you so much that it hurts when we are separated. You won't believe what I wanted to do to that toad when I heard her yell at you." He said with a soft smile.

She kissed him and smiled "I could feel that baby, even from where you were in the hallway I could feel your anger. But I'm glad you didn't do anything, I would never have forgiven myself if she had punished you for interfering." She panted out roughly.

Fabian smiled and groaned as Nym quickened her pace. "Nym love, I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to come." He said with a moan.

"I'm close too baby, let's come together." She said before kissing him deeply.

She drove her hips into him one last time and moaned into his mouth as they both came, shuddering as he moaned in her mouth.

Once they came down from their orgasms a bit, Nym rolled off of her lover and cuddled up to him. "You were absolutely amazing baby, to come two times in such a short period is really impressive, even for someone your age." She said once regained her breath again.

He just smiled and pulled her a bit closer before he put the covers over them. "Well love, I did have a lot of practice even before we got married, so I think my stamina benefitted from that somehow." He said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed him. "I think that is the best explanation I have ever heard, but I think it's best we take a quick nap and then take a walk or something, otherwise we would end up doing it all day." She said with a soft smile.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing per se my love, but you're right, we could use both the nap and the fresh air afterwards." He said with a smile.

She nodded and cuddled into him a bit more, closing her eyes as he put his arm around her. He then gave her a last kiss on the back of her neck and fell asleep when he felt her breathing even out.

…

A few hours later Nym woke up again, smiling softly as she saw the face of her lover at rest. She realized she had needed her nephew in her life for a while now, even before they discovered their Bond. She gently traced the few lines in his face. "My life is finally complete, I have found the love of my life with the boy I have always loved and six other women that I love just as much, Thank you Fabe." She whispered as she kissed his cheek softly.

"You're very much welcome baby, you know you always held a special place in my heart." He murmured as he woke up.

Nym blushed at that, since she hadn't planned on him hearing that. "Hey love, did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded and sat up as he stretched "I slept amazing baby, but I must say I liked the way you woke me up as well, I'm not really used to see you so emotional, are you okay?" He asked with a kinds smile.

She nodded and cuddled back into his arms. "You know me love, I tend to keep my emotions to myself, and I thought you were still asleep so I thought I could say my feelings in a way I would feel safest in. But I'm really glad you were awake to hear my confession, because I meant every word of it." She said as she kissed him.

"And I'm honored to hear those words from your mouth Nym, my love. Because I know how sometimes you struggle with expressing your feelings and emotions, so I'm extra proud of you for saying it." He said softly.

Nym smiled at that "Why thank you baby, that really means a lot to me. I'm trying to talk more about my emotions, but it is still a work in progress." She said with a soft blush.

He nodded and kissed her "I know that love, and we are all here to help you if you want or need." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed and crawled a little bit more into his arms. "You need to stop saying those sweet things baby, because someday you might just be stuck with me." She said softly.

"I intend to keep you around forever baby, and I love you so it's necessary for me to say these sweet and loving things to you." He said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Well, that's fine, because I intend to never let you go again, now that I finally have you as my lover. But I think we should go and take a shower and show ourselves outside a bit. The others must wonder where we are." She said with a smile.

Fabian nodded and picked her up in bridal style before carrying her to the bathroom.

As they stepped under the spray and he had put Nym back on her feet, she kept her arms slung around his neck, not really wanting to break contact with her lover.

"Are you okay baby? You seem a bit out of there." He asked softly.

Nym blushed and smiled at him "I'm sorry love, but my brain is playing catch up with everything, and you know I always think more clearly when you are close to me." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms "I know that love, but I also know how much clearer you can think when we are outside, so how about we make this a quick shower, and then see if we can find our lovers outside." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and summoned her loofa sponge to her, together with a bottle of body wash. "Then allow me to pamper you just as much as you always do with us. You deserve that just as much as we do." She said as she started scrubbing him.

Fabian groaned as she worked her magic on him. Nym made sure she got in every nook and cranny of his body, and she had to smile at the groans that got from her lover.

Once she was done with him, Fabian wasted little time on returning the favor, which got similar moans from his pink haired lover.

After their shower and after getting dressed again, Nym wrapped an arm around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they walked out of the room.

…

As soon as they stepped outside into the September sunshine, the lower years gave them a few funny looks, not really knowing why a Teacher's Assistant was spending the afternoon with a student.

"Doesn't it bother you that we get these looks baby?" Nym asked once they were a bit removed from the students.

He smiled and pulled her a bit closer "It did in the beginning of last year when I started dating Hermione, we got the same looks then, but along the way I learned it that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of our relationship, the only thing that matters is that we are happy with each other." He said softly.

She blushed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I figured as much baby, I was merely wondering, because the last thing I want is that people start talking about you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Baby, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Bella when she asked the same thing last year. Talk I can handle, I've managed to survive four years of it by now. But I have to admit last year was the hardest so far. With all the discoveries we made in our own lives, it was no wonder. I've heard a lot of people saying all kinds of things about my girls, and sometimes I really had to hold back my anger on some of them." He said softly.

Nym pulled him closer and smiled at her lover. "I never knew that baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys. Mostly people seem to avoid me just as much as they did when I was a student here. I think they are afraid of people who are different than most." She said a bit solemnly.

"That's because they are love, everyone is afraid of what they don't understand, but we shouldn't pay attention to them, and focus our energy on the people that do understand and care about us." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around the pink haired witch, while Hermione did the same to Fabian.

They both smiled and kissed their lovers softly. "Hey you two, we didn't hear you there. I trust you two are having a nice day so far?" Nym asked with a smile.

Both Hermione and Bella smiled at that "We are, we have talked a lot over the last few hours, because it has been such a long time since we took the time to really talk to each other. Did you two have fun this morning? " Bella asked as she pulled Hermione back into her arms.

They nodded at them "We did, it was something that was long overdue, and something that what we both needed. I must say she really exhausted me before breakfast, and again afterwards. Which by the way reminds me, thank you for making breakfast for us this morning." He said with a soft smile.

"It was no problem at all, we figured you two would end up making love for a while when Gabby told us how you woke up, so we wanted you to have to fuss as little as possible today." Hermione said softly.

Before Nym or Fabian could reply Harry and Ron came running towards them. "You guys have to come and see this. Filch is about to put up a decree in the Entrance Hall, Umbridge is making her move already." Harry said frantically.

The four lovers shared a look and nodded at their friend, following him back to the Entrance Hall.

As they came back into school they saw how the rest of their Coven was clearly on the lookout for them. They made their way over to them and were immediately pulled into a hug by Fleur and Luna, while Yvette and Gabby did the same to Hermione and Bella.

"What's going on? Harry said Filch put up a Decree of some sort?" Fabian asked softly.

Fleur smiled sadly at that "It is exactly what we were afraid of baby. Umbridge has been named High Inquisitor and she will now have more power than anyone in school, save Dumbledore." She said softly.

They all shared a look with each other and they all seemed to think the same thing. "So basically anything that she doesn't like she will take notes off and pass that information on to Fudge, and I'm sure she'll implement more rules to make our lives even more difficult. So we can't delay anymore, we have to start our classes as soon as possible." Bella said softly.

"I agree, and in light of this I wanted to let you guys know that I will help in any way I can. I see now that this is the only way to outsmart her now." Harry said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "Thanks mate, we really appreciate it, and don't worry we'll make sure we'll get as many people as possible to those classes. With all our contacts in all of the Houses everyone will have equal opportunity to learn." He said with a smile.

Harry nodded and was pulled into the arms of his girlfriend. "I'm proud of you baby, I know it's not easy to do this, and just remember that we'll be with you every step of the way, and don't forget that we have people in all four houses that we can ask to join us." Parvati said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know love, I'm just a bit nervous of what may happen, this is something so outside of the rules that even I am uncomfortable with it." He said softly.

"Just think of it this way mate, we'll be breaking Umbridge's rules, since she implemented this stupid 'no practical Defense' this year, we are forced to take action here." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry nodded at that "I know that Fabe, but it still does little for my nerves, but I know we'll be fine." He said with a similar smile.

They talked for a little while longer, but soon they went their separate ways again, promising to talk more after dinner.

…

That evening after dinner they sat in the Great Hall, Umbridge was once again yelling at someone at the Head Table, and it was too late that the girls noticed that Bella was the one being yelled at. And they were also to late in noticing that Fabian was already moving to the podium. "I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Black, but I have told you before I am keeping you under close observation, and I see no reason not to report my findings to the Minister." She said sternly.

"And as I have told you Dolores, the Minister knows everything there is to know about everything I did during the war and even while I was locked up in Azkaban I tried to get information out of them." Bella said with an angry tone in her voice.

Umbridge was just about to say something when Fabian reached the podium, pulling his wife into his arms immediately. "I warned you before about this Professor, you don't have the right to lay into my wife like you have done on two occasions now." He then turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I would like to make a formal complaint against Professor Umbridge for repeatedly insulting my wife and mate, while having no proof to support her theories." He finished as he looked Umbridge in the eye.

"Very well, Mr. Black, if you and anyone was has witnessed the former insults would follow me to my office, I'm sure we can handle this quickly." Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

They both nodded and quickly made their way over to their mates, who had been watching everything that had happened. "Is everything okay Bella?" Hermione asked as she hugged the raven haired witch.

Bella smiled and nodded at her "I'm fine baby, she has just given us the opportunity to file a formal complaint, and since we were all present for the first time she insulted me, we need you all to be present to confirm the story." She said softly.

"Of course we'll come and back you story up my love, you know we would do anything to help you." Yvette said with a smile.

After Bella gave her a hug, they made their way back to the Head Table, where Dumbledore was waiting with a smile and Umbridge was waiting with a scowl on her face. "If you are ready, we can handle this in my office." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

They nodded and followed the Headmaster to his office, Dumbledore motioning them to take a seat once they were inside.

"Right, now that we are in private, would you tell me what happened exactly that you would want to file a complaint again Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked once everyone was seated.

Fabian shared a look with the girls, who just nodded at him and then started "Well Headmaster, the first night she followed us to our room, demanding where we were going instead of the Gryffindor Dormitories. So we explained the why as best we could, and apparently she found it necessary to bring up Bella's past, which she has no reason to, other than antagonizing us. Her actions in the Great Hall suggested the same thing. She doesn't agree with our Bond, but quite frankly that is her problem." He finished angrily.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled kindly at them "I understand that Mr. Black, thank you for giving your side of the story." He said before turning to Umbridge. "Professor Umbridge, what do you have to say to these allegations?" He asked with a kind smile.

Umbridge looked a bit uncomfortable at that "It is obvious they are lying, I was merely curious why they would go to another part of the castle together instead of going to their Dormitories, with two Teacher's Assistants at that. I never meant to be insulting in any way but Mr. Black was very aggressive from the start of the conversation it was disrespectful and totally uncalled for. And I also fail to see why Mr. Black has to interfere with a private conversation I had with Ms. Black." She said sternly.

Bella looked like she could murder the woman when she said that. "Again Dolores, it is Mrs. Black, Fabian and I are legally married, as are Fleur, Hermione, Yvette and Luna, you always say you want to be called by your proper title, and it is only natural that you call us by our legal names. And the reason Fabian had to interfere twice is because you were downright insulting me and our marriage, and it is well known Fabian is fiercely protective of us, and I know for a fact you were informed of our Bond before you started this year." Bella finished angrily.

"It is true I have been informed of your Bond, but I'm afraid I still don't believe it is true, and until I see some proof of this I will keep a very close eye on all of you. Cornelius would certainly be interested about everything that you would have to say about it." Umbridge said sternly.

At this point Dumbledore intervened "I have heard enough, Professor Umbridge, I forbid you from harassing Mr. Black and his mates, and until you are ready to apologize to them you will be under investigation, and trust me I will report this to Cornelius as soon as possible. For now you are dismissed, but we will speak more tomorrow." He said clearly not amused with everything he heard from her.

Umbridge looked equally not amused but left none the less, giving a slight huff every once in a while.

Once she was out of earshot Dumbledore turned back to them "I'm sorry everyone, but I was afraid this was going to happen, and now that she has been named High Inquisitor, there is little we can do against her, so for now we just have to try and be one step ahead of her." Dumbledore said sadly.

"We understand that Headmaster, but know that we won't stand for it if she tries to break up our happy home, because I promise you if she does we will be forced to act." Hermione said as she pulled Bella into a hug.

Dumbledore smiled at that "I understand Mrs. Black, and I can see there is something new in all of you, I am most curious about this if I am honest." He said with a certain twinkle in his eye.

They all smiled at that "Well, you are not wrong at that Headmaster, we discovered something once we completed our Bond, but it is a bit of a lengthy story, so if it's okay with you we would gladly tell you tomorrow, but we have had a long day, and tomorrow our dear husband has a Quidditch Match to play, but after that we would be happy to tell you everything you would want to know, although I doubt you would believe us." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"That is quite alright Mrs. Black, than I shall no longer keep you from each other, I'm certain you would want your husband to be as relaxed as possible for the first match of the year, especially since it is his last season." Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

They nodded and after saying goodnight to the Headmaster, they made their way back to their room in silence, all of them having one arm around the one they had spent the entire day with.

After quickly undressing and sharing kisses amongst each other, they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Quidditch Troubles

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C16: Quidditch Troubles**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I know it has been another week, but life happened again, but it is a longer chapter than usual. I was hit with a severe case of writers block, and I jusr didn't know how to continue once I was halfway the chapter.**

The following morning Fabian woke up beneath most of the girls, but the most prominent was Bella, who had her naked breasts at the height of his face.

He smiled as the girls woke up and kissed him softly. "Good morning my love, did you sleep okay?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I slept absolutely amazing my lovelies, and the way I woke up was even more amazing, but I think I'm going to have to hurry if I want to make breakfast and the match afterwards. Will you girls be in the stands?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him "Of course we will love, we wouldn't want to miss it for the world. You know we love to see you up there while you're having fun." Luna said dreamily.

"And to keep true to our schedule we made sure you woke up a little bit early, so you still have a little time to stay in bed with Bella, and she will also be the one escorting you to the Great Hall, we'll see you two there in about an hour." Yvette said as they all kissed their two lovers and then got off the bed to get dressed.

Bella and Fabian smiled as their lovers walked away. "I guess we still have a little while baby, would you like a massage so you can go do what you do best as relaxed as possible." She said softly.

He nodded and gave her a kiss before he rolled to his stomach, groaning slightly when his raven haired wife straddled his hips. "Is that a groan to suggest that I have gained a few pounds baby?" She asked softly.

"Of course not my beautiful baby, it just feels so good every time you take that position, and a groan is one of the few things that don't hurt my throat first thing in the morning." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that "Then it's okay, because you know what happens when you call a girl fat." She said with a teasing tone.

He smiled softly at that "Baby, the only time you girls will be considered fat, and I use that term very loosely in this case, will be when you are pregnant which I am certain will happen at some point. And even then you would all be the most beautiful women in the world." He said with a groan as Bella started to massage his back and shoulders.

She kissed the back of his neck for that. "Thanks baby, you have no idea what that means to me, or any of the other girls for that matter. We were a bit worried what your reaction would be if we would put on a few pounds." She said with a soft smile.

By now she was done with his back and she loosened her hips a bit so he could turn around. "Baby, we have been through this before. to me all seven of you will always be the most gorgeous women on the planet. I shall always want you in every way, even if you put on a few pounds. Then there is just more of you to love." He said before pulling her down for a kiss.

Bellatrix blushed slightly at that and after letting her nails run lightly down his chest, she got off him and gave him a soft kiss as she cuddled up to him. "I think you should cut down on the sweet talk baby, we still have to get you ready to play Quidditch today." She said as she kissed him softly.

He smiled at that "I think you are right baby, after the match and our talk with Dumbledore there will be plenty of time to ravage each other, don't you agree?" He asked with a sultry voice.

She moaned at that "Don't start love, please don't, or I promise I won't let you out of bed the entire day." She said before kissing him deeply.

Fabian moaned into the kiss and pulled her on top of him. "I promise we won't go too far baby, but a bit of teasing will do me good up there, a sort of reminder of things to come later tonight, are you okay with that?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Hmm, let me think, a few more minutes on top of the man I love more than anything while we both tease each other until we can't take it anymore, which will lead to intense sex tonight. I really see no downside in this." She said as she started to trace kisses across his chest.

He groaned softly and took one of her nipples into his mouth, while he caressed her butt with both of his hands, getting a loud moan from Bella. "I love you so much Fabian, I don't know how I ever lived without you." She moaned out loudly.

"As I love you Bella baby, I think I always did. I can still remember the first time I saw you. I was two and it was just before you got arrested when you held me in your arms at a party held by your sister. You said such sweet things to me back then and I can still remember how I cuddled up to you and fell asleep in your lap." He said before kissing her again.

Bella smiled and got off him again, cuddling back into his side, but still running her fingers lightly across his chest. "I also remember how surprised your mother was when you did that, since usually you didn't fall asleep with anyone else besides her, or Nym now that I think about it. You two were cute together even back then. I can remember how we found you two cuddled up together in one of the rooms. And when Nym went home you demanded to sit in my lap. I felt so much love for you when you crawled into my lap and cuddled up to me. I never felt happier before that." She said softly.

He smiled at that "I remember that too baby, I think even then our Bond was already pushing us toward each other, but I was too young and you were to pre-occupied to notice it. But I'm glad everything worked out in the end, We all found each other again and now we can look to the future together." He said with a soft smile.

"Speaking about the future baby, you really need to get dressed and get ready for your match, I would hate for you to be late." She said as she got out of bed.

Fabian blushed slightly and followed his wife towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

…

When they entered the Great Hall half an hour later, Harry, Ginny and Angelina immediately came towards them. "Well look who finally graced us with his presence. I hope you had a good night sleep Fabe, because we're forced to do things a bit differently. Because of several circumstances, you will have to play Chaser with Harry and me while Ron will be playing Keeper, and Ginny will play Seeker at her request. But don't worry it will be just for today. I hope that's not a problem?" Angelina asked softly.

"Of course it's not a problem, it will give Ron the experience he will need for next year." He said softly.

After breakfast he was nearly pulled along with Harry and the others, but not before he had pulled Bella into a deep kiss, which got a few whistles from around the Hall, along with a few gasps.

"Good luck baby." She said as she pulled back.

Fabian blushed slightly and watched as Bellatrix made her way towards the Entrance Hall where Luna and Nym were waiting for her.

He then turned to Angelina, Harry and Ginny and followed them to the locker room, while Angelina wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong Fabe, I've never seen you so nervous." She said softly.

"I'm fine Angie, just a feeling that something will go wrong today, but maybe I'm just getting paranoid." He said with a soft sigh.

She stopped and pulled him into a hug "you'll be fine Fabian, just think of your lovely mates while you play and everything will be fine, I promise." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her "Thanks Cap, that means a lot to me, now I'm truly ready to kick some Slytherin butt, not too hard of course, otherwise Draco will make sure I'll never hear the end of it." He said with a soft smile.

Angelina just smiled and tightened her hug a little bit before she broke it. "You'll be fine Fabe, and don't worry we won't beat them too much, things are too different this year. All of the Houses want to work together, people are making friends, especially with the Slytherins, and a lot of it can be laid at your feet. You started this trend last year." She said with a soft smile.

"Well I'm glad I have started something good, but I think we have to hurry, otherwise they will start without us." He said with a smile.

She nodded and followed him into the locker room, where the others were waiting patiently for them to arrive.

They quickly huddled up for their pre-game pep talk, all of them feeling the nerves a little bit. Once Angelina had pepped them up enough, they grabbed their brooms and made their way outside.

…

As soon as the doors flew open and they flew out on their brooms, there was a deafening applause from the stands, clearly for both teams.

They all met in the center and when Draco saw what position his brother was going to play, he had to smile. "So you're finally coming down to play with everyone else Fabe, finally sick of hovering all alone up there?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Fabian had to smile at that "Well Draco, since this is my last season, I figured I would give Ron a chance to play Keeper." He said in a similar tone.

Draco smiled at that and at that moment Madame Hooch blew her whistle to start the match, tossing the Quaffle in the air.

The Chasers dove towards it and it was Harry who caught it first, clearly a bit out of his element with the large object. He quickly passed it to Angelina and the three of them quickly made their way towards the hoops of the Slytherin team. At the last possible moment she passed it to Fabian who immediately shot it through the highest hoop.

The quickly flew back to their own side of the field so they could defend their own hoops, the Slytherin Chasers in hot pursuit.

As the Chasers closed in on Ron, he was obviously struggling with the nerves. But as the Quaffle was thrown, he caught it and passed it to Angelina again.

Fabian flashed him a quick smile but failed to see the Bludger that hit him square in the ribs. Before the girls had a chance to respond he hit the ground hard.

Thankfully Ginny caught the Snitch at that moment so Madame Pomfrey could examine Fabian.

As he was carried off the field Ginny flew to the stands and handed the Snitch to Padma with a wink, earning a nice blush from her.

At the same time that happened Hermione and the others quickly made their way to the Hospital Wing to check on their husband, all of them beside themselves with worry. "Will he be okay? I'm so scared that we will lose him." Gabrielle said sadly.

"He'll be fine love, that I promise you. He will live and we will make each other happy and drive each other crazy for many years to come. You know I can heal him, but I am going to need all of your help to do it." Fleur said softly.

They smiled at that "Of course we will help you babe, anything to get our mate back." Bella said with a soft smile.

By now they had reached the Hospital Wing and all of them barged in, smiling when they saw that Madame Pomfrey had made room for them. "Good afternoon ladies, I'm sorry what happened to Mr. Black, but knowing the Bond between you all I am certain you will find a way to help him, Hermione has done it before after all. But I must warn you, he made quite an impact when he landed and he has broken a lot of bones." Madame Pomfrey said as she led them to the bed.

When they saw their lover lying there, they all gasped loudly, all of them trying to contain their tears. He had broken both of his arms and legs along with a few ribs, although that they expected because of the Bludger hitting him in the chest. But what worried them the most was the fact that they couldn't see him breathing.

They tried to compose themselves and wordlessly gathered around the bed, Fleur putting both of her hands on his chest. "Focus all of your energy on me, that way I can channel it into healing him." Fleur said softly.

The others nodded and laid one of their hands on Fleur, who started to focus her energy towards healing their mate. But they weren't prepared for what happened. They saw how his bones reset, the bruises instantly lightened, his chest popped back up and he started breathing again, although he didn't open his eyes yet.

Bella gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled as he reopened his eyes. "Hello my lovelies, what are you doing here? What happened?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

When they heard him speak they couldn't hold their tears back anymore. "Oh thank god you are awake again baby. You were hit in the chest by a Bludger and you broke your arms, legs and a few ribs when we got here, We helped Fleur bring you back." Hermione said softly.

He sat up and smiled at his lovers. "Thank you so much, my lovelies, I don't know what I would do without you." He said after accepting kisses from all of them.

"Baby, we did more than just help you, you weren't breathing when came in, we literally brought you back from the dead. Please don't scare us like that again." Luna sobbed out as she and Gabrielle fell into his arms.

He kissed them both on the top of their head and smiled. "I don't plan on scaring you or myself like this ever again, I'm going to have a talk with Angelina once I'm cleared. I will not be playing Quidditch ever again. I scared the women I love too much already and I will never forgive myself if I would do that again." He said softly.

At that point Madame Pomfrey came back into the room, smiling when she saw him sitting up and talking with his mates. "It's good to see you awake again Mr. Black, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Im feeling amazing Madame Pomfrey, thank you for asking, my mates really helped me through another injury." He said with a similar smile.

The nurse smiled at him "That's good to hear Mr. Black, but I'm still going to check you for anything if that is okay." She said as she cast her diagnostics spell over him. "This is absolutely astonishing, not only have they healed you, but you have also aged a bit if I am reading this correctly. Would you mind if I checked you all?" She asked softly.

"Of course we wouldn't mind, we are actually kind of curious about the results." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Madame Pomfrey cast her Diagnostics spell seven more times and gasped when she saw the results. "Well as far as I can see Bellatrix and Nymphodora are twenty again, and the others are seventeen, even Gabrielle and Luna. I have never seen anything like this." She said in a surprised tone.

They shared a look at that "It was something we knew was going to happen at some point, but to know that it already has is a new one even for us. But I think it's best we keep this quiet for now. We'll of course inform Professor Dumbledore, since we have a talk scheduled today, but other than that no one can know." Fabian said softly.

"You have my word that my lips will be sealed Mr. Black. But I really must advise you to take it easy for the next couple of days, although you have made a miraculous recovery, you were in a serious accident. So I will suggest to the Headmaster and your Head of House that you are to be exempt from classes for at least two days to recover." She said in a tone that he had heard her use mostly against Harry.

He nodded at that "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, I think the rest will be no problem, knowing my mates. But I think for now we'll get something to eat and assure everyone that I am okay. My friends must be worried sick about me." He said as he stood from the bed.

Madame Pomfrey only nodded and followed them back towards the Great Hall, since it was time for lunch anyway.

…

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny immediately rushed towards him. "We're so glad you're okay Fabian, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked as she hugged him.

He smiled at her "I'm doing fine thanks to my mates, they actually saved my life. Apparently I wasn't breathing when they brought me to the Hospital Wing." He said as he looked lovingly at all his mates.

Both Ginny's and Harry's eyes widened at that "Wow, that is absolutely amazing, you can actually bring people back from the dead?" Harry asked in an awed voice.

Fabian nodded at that "It's not as simple as that, but Fleur can heal anyone in our Bond thanks to her heritage, no matter how severe the injury." He said before placing a kiss to Fleur's cheek, which made his wife blush.

"Thanks love, but you know I couldn't have done it without the others, their combined love fueled my ability to heal you." Fleur said as she cuddled into his side.

He smiled at that "I'm sorry love, I kind of forgot that, I really didn't mean to forget you all for helping me." He said a bit sadly.

They all hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's okay baby, we'll forgive you just because you hit your head." Hermione said with a smile.

He blushed slightly and was then guided to one of the benches by his lovers and friends so they could get something to eat.

While they ate Harry and Ginny kept sneaking glances at him, trying to see if he really was okay, both of them relieved when he talked and laughed as much as before.

Halfway through dinner Draco and Pansy came up to him, Draco immediately pulling his brother into a hug. "Oh thank God, I'm so glad you're okay Fabe, I don't know how I would have explained this to our mothers." He said as he pulled back and Pansy could hug him

"I'm okay Draco, thanks to my lovelies. They brought me back through Fleur's healing ability. But tell me, did you see how this happened? I would like to have a word with the one who hit that Bludger." He said after Pansy pulled back from their hug.

Draco nodded at him "I saw what happened, it was mostly frustration that we lost the match and Marcus hit it in a random direction, he really wants to apologize and he's hoping you're not too mad at him. He is kind of scared of what you and your lovers can do." Draco said softly.

Fabian thought back when he heard the name. "Marcus, as in Marcus Trelawney? Professor Trelawney's son. I think I know him, we are quite similar in some ways. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Could you at least tell him that I am not angry at him?" He asked his brother.

Draco smiled in relief "I'll tell him Fabe, and thank you for being such a sport about all of this, we know you have every right to be angry as hell right now." He said softly.

"And I was, until I heard the explanation, I almost did the same thing once, when I had to play Beater and it only just missed Angelina that time. So I know what can happen in frustration. Besides, our sisters and your sisters in law are very adamant on me keeping calm today. And since I want to sleep in bed and not on the couch, I'll do what I'm told today." He said with a wink to his lovers.

The girls smiled at the teasing "And you better remember that love." Nym said with a smile.

He gave her a kiss and continued his lunch as they continued to talk amongst each other.

After lunch the girls led him back towards the bedroom, all of them noticing he was still very tired.

As they entered their bedroom the girls turned to face him. "Baby, we know it is your day with Bella, but given everything that has happened today we were hoping you wouldn't mind having us close by when we take our nap. We're still feeling the after effects from your accident and we need you close." Yvette said softly.

He kissed them all softly and smiled at them "My girls, we are really of one mind. I need you close as well." He said softly.

The girls smiled and rendered him and themselves naked with a flick of their hands, leading him to the bed afterwards. They then quickly cuddled up to their lover and after kissing him a last time they closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

…

When Fabian woke up later that afternoon the girls were draped over his body in some way, all of them with content smiles on their faces. He relaxed against the pillows and smiled at his good fortune today, he knew that in any other circumstance he would have been dead and it once again reminded him of how powerful their Bond had made them. Nothing could harm them as long as they stuck together, but he also knew that there would come a time his mates wouldn't be there and he couldn't afford to get reckless.

As he sank deeper in his thoughts, his seven mates woke up and cuddled up to him even more, all of them smiling brightly when they saw that he really was okay.

Seeing that their husband was deep in thoughts, everyone except Bella untangled themselves and all of them gave the raven haired witch a kiss. "We'll go and inform Dumbledore that we'll have our talk here. Given everything that has happened today, I think he'll understand." Nym said soft enough that Fabian wouldn't hear.

Bella only nodded and smiled as her lovers got dressed and left them alone in bed. She noticed how her husband seemed to come back to reality, since he pulled her close and into a kiss. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her again "I feel reborn baby, I really needed that nap." He said with a wink.

She slapped him lightly on the arm for that "You shouldn't joke about that love, if it wasn't for the power of our Bond, you would have died today." She said sadly.

"I know love, I was trying to lighten the mood a bit. I know I owe my life to you and the others and I'll always be grateful for that." He said before kissing her.

Bella smiled into their kiss and slung her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her body. "It was not completely selfless baby, because you know that if you died, we wouldn't be far behind. We can't live without you, and you know we would do the same thing every time." She said softly.

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her "I know that baby, and I'm glad it didn't have to come to that. I intend to keep you all by my side forever, so you know I can't die just yet." He said with a smile.

She smiled and let her hands roam across his body, which got a lovely groan from her husband. "Since you scared me half to death today, I will be in control. But I promise to keep it tame. We still have a talk with Dumbledore today and we will need our energy for that." She said as she started grinding against him.

Fabian groaned as Bella kissed her way down his body. "You seem anxious baby, is everything alright?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her "of course I am baby, I'm still nervous every time I make love to one of you." He said softly.

That seemed to startle Bella a bit. She crawled back up to him and pulled him into her arms. "Baby, you know you don't have to be nervous. You have always been the best lover I have ever had, and as much as I like to make love to the others, none of them can make me come like you do. You have always had that special touch, and you always seem to know what we need. Whether it's being a gentle lover, or playing the master or even treating us like common sluts. Everything we have asked of you, you have done for us. We trust you wholly and completely with anything and everything. But tell me what gives you these nerves?" She asked with a kind smile.

He cuddled into her a bit more and rested his head against her breasts, feeling himself calm down more and more. "I don't know love, I think it has something to do with what happened today. I saw some things while I was out cold, and it really shook me. But I'd rather wait with saying more until we're all together, all of you need to hear this, and to be honest I'm a bit afraid of the outcome of that talk." He said with a soft sniff.

Bella's heart almost broke when she heard him say that, and instincts that she thought she had buried long ago came rushing back to her, pulling her lover tightly into her arms and slowly rocking him. "It'll be okay my sweet, we will always be here for you if you want to talk, you know that right?" She asked softly.

Fabian nodded against her and relaxed in her arms, smiling when she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "You know love, someday you will make an amazing mother. you know exactly how to soothe anyone." He said with a smile.

That brought a blush to Bella's face. "I've never thought about being a mother, certainly not when I was married to Rodolphus. But lately I've been thinking a lot about it, and now more than ever before I know I want to be the mother of your child. I just wonder how it will be like when we're all pregnant, maybe we should look into hiring a House Elf when that time comes." She said with a dreamy smile.

He shuddered slightly at the thought of all his mates being pregnant at the same time. He knew how they got when they were going through their periods, and he knew that pregnancy hormones were at least ten times worse. "I think that would be better for my own sanity baby, I don't know if my mind would survive if all seven of you are pregnant at the same time." He said softly.

Bella kissed his neck and smiled "I think you'll be fine love. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there. But I'll tell you what, let's get ready for dinner and spend some time with our mates." She said with a smile.

He nodded and turned around in her arms, giving her a deep kiss before getting off the bed to get dressed, Bella following him afterwards with a smile on her face.

…

After dinner Fabian walked up to Angelina, nerves settling in about what he was going to tell her. "Angie, do you have a moment?" He asked softly.

Angelina turned around and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay Fabian, of course I have a moment for you." She said with a bright smile.

They took a seat on one of the benches and Fabian took a deep breath before he started "What I am about to say isn't going to be easy Angie, but in light of what happened today I am afraid that I can't play Keeper anymore. I could have died today, and it is only through the power of the Bond I share with the girls that we can have this conversation. If you want I'll stay involved but I just can't break the hearts of my mates anymore. I scared them twice now, and I refuse to do that again."

She only smiled at him "I figured that was what you wanted to talk about, and I understand. I would also appreciate it if you would stay involved with the team, you have so much experience that we could still benefit from, so if you want you could be our trainer of sorts, but you don't have to be present for all training sessions, just the ones you choose." She said with a kind smile.

He nodded at that "I'll talk it over with the girls and I'll let you know. But thank you for being okay with this. I was kind of nervous for this talk." He said softly.

Angelina hugged him and smiled at him "Fabe, I have known this talk would come when I saw you at your wedding last summer. Then I knew that your mates would be the center of your life from then on. You gave us all quite the scare today and we're just glad you're okay." She said softly.

He hugged her a bit tighter and smiled "Thanks Angie, that means a lot to me. But you'll have to excuse me for now, we have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore in our room, and I think it will be a late one." He said as he pulled back.

"That's fine Fabe, we'll talk some more during the week." She said with a soft smile.

They gave each other a last hug before Fabian made his way back towards his mates, who were waiting for him to return. "So love, how did it go?" Luna asked dreamily.

He smiled at them "well, she kind of expected it would happen sooner or later, and she was okay with it, although she did ask me if I was interested in becoming trainer for the team, but I said I would talk it over with you all." He said softly.

The girls all hugged him and then made their way towards their room, and upon arriving they were not surprised to see both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waiting for them. "Good evening everyone, I hope you have been having a good day after everything that has happened, and may we say how relieved we are that you are okay Mr. Black." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor, it is good to be back again, but we'll explain everything once we are all inside, if that is okay." He said with a similar smile.

The two Professors nodded and followed them into the room, both of them gasping slightly when they saw how it looked. "I like what you have done with the room, it really reflects all of you." McGonagall said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that "Thank you Professor, we tried to make it feel like a home away from home, and so far it has really felt like it." Luna said dreamily.

"We're glad you all feel that way, but in light of everything you all went through today, we'll get straight to the point. We both have noticed something new in you, and we are most curious about what it is." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

They shared a look with each other and silently they agreed that Fabian would tell everything. "Well Professors, there is something new in us, it happened when our Bond was completed and we found this ancient stone on our island. The stone had our initials on it and when we placed our hands on it we saw a vision of two people who blessed us with runes and powers of our Bond. Each of us now represent a school of magic. Through these runes we can summon the two people and ask them guidance in almost anything, but I'm sure if we told you who they are, you wouldn't believe us. So we are going to show you instead." He finished with a smile.

"Are you sure you are up for this love, we don't want to tire you out." Hermione said softly.

He just smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sure baby, I feel great thanks to all of you. we have to do this to explain everything as clearly as possible." He said softly.

That seemed to reassure the girls and all of them gave him a kiss before they formed their circle. They then placed their right hand on theirs runes and felt how the magic flowed through them.

When they opened their eyes again they smiled when they saw the witch and warlock stand before them. "Good evening young ones, how can we help you this evening?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Good evening Lord Merlin and Lady Morgana, we do not need help this evening, but our Headmaster wanted to know where our newfound power came from, so we decided to show them." Bella said with a smile.

Merlin and Morgana both turned towards Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Ah, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, how very much you look like your ancestors, it's an honor to meet you." Morgana said as they bowed.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both looked astonished at that "The honor is all ours, it's not every day that we can meet the ones that stood at the foundation of our culture." Dumbledore said awed.

Both Merlin and Morgana smiled. "We understand that you were curious about the power Fabian and his mates were given, what would you like to know and we will try to answer as much as possible in the time we have." Merlin said with a kind smile.

"We were merely wondering what these powers could mean for them in the future, or even now, but also what they have been given." Minerva said softly.

Again the pair smiled at them "What they have been granted is easy. Each of them have been granted mastery of the eight Schools of Magic, but who has which school is something only they can show you. And as for the question what this could mean for them, that is something even we don't know yet. Only time will tell." Merlin said with a kind smile.

"That makes sense, but how are you showing yourselves to us? This is something I have never seen before." Dumbledore said curiously.

Morgana smiled at that "That is something we can't tell you, only the ones that share our blood can know of this. I'm sorry but it is just too dangerous. But I'm afraid our time is up for today. We hope we have informed you enough for now." Morgana said softly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall both smiled and nodded as Merlin and Morgana disappeared.

"It is truly amazing that you have been granted this power by two of the most powerful magic users in history. But we can see you are tired. We'll leave you to your evening, but we wanted to thank you for sharing this with us." McGonagall said with a rare smile.

All of them smiled "You are most welcome Professors, we promise to tell you more another time, but after everything that has happened today we are all really tired." Fleur said with a smile.

"We understand, and to help you all a little, all of you have been exempt of classes tomorrow, that way you can all get all the rest you need. So for now we wish you a good night and we will see you on Tuesday." Dumbledore said kindly.

They nodded and after saying goodnight to their Professors, they made their bedroom, rendering each other naked within seconds. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm dead of my feet. Would you mind if we go to sleep now?" He asked softly.

The girls kissed him softly and smiled at him "Of course not baby, as long as you promise to tell us what was bothering you tomorrow." Bella said as she molded herself into his arms.

"I promise love, tomorrow after breakfast we'll talk." He said as he kissed her.

The girls nodded at that and crawled into bed, cuddling up to each other quickly, while Bella cuddled into Fabian's arms, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Good night my sweet, I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He kissed her deeply and smiled at her "Good night my love, sweet dreams." He said as he pulled her closer.

They shared a couple more kisses, but both of them found it difficult to keep their eyes open. And as they all fell asleep, they did so with smiles on their faces.


	17. Harry's Dream

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C17: Harry's Dream**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When the girls woke up the following morning they had to smile at the content face of their lover, who was unconsciously sucking of one of Bella's nipples, while he clung to the raven haired witch tightly. Bella moaned at the sensation and rolled to her back so he was on top of her.

"He looks so cute when he gets like this, don't you agree my loves?" Gabrielle asked softly.

They all nodded but looked a bit worried as well. "He does look cute, but he has never done this before, something must either be wrong, or he is having a very nice dream." Yvette said as she pulled the small blonde witch into her arms.

Slowly Fabian woke up and blushed brightly when he saw where his face was. "Sorry baby, I was having a beautiful dream where all of us were making love together and just before I woke up I was doing exactly what you saw me doing." He said softly.

"That's fine baby, you know you love to suck on our tits, and Bella's are bigger than ours so it's only natural for you to be drawn to that." Luna said as she kissed him.

He smiled and cuddled up in between his lovers. "Feeling a bit more comfortable love?" Fleur asked as she seated herself in front of him, smiling as his arms came to rest around her waist.

"I am love, I could never be more comfortable than right here in the arms of all of the women that I love more than anything." He said with a content smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "Baby, you know we don't want to pressure you, but we really want to help you. Are you ready to talk about what happened yesterday?" Bella asked softly.

He nodded and took a deep breath before he began. "Well girls, I have a confession to make. Yesterday when I was out, I saw something that really shook me. I was in a white room and someone was waiting for me. It was my father, and he told me that his dead was only the beginning, that both he and Lucius would come back, and they would continue to do so until I find a way to stop him. So in short, they made Horcruxes for themselves. And that makes me nervous, so nervous that I can't think of anything else." He finished softly.

They all looked shocked at that, they had expected anything, but this had been furthest from their minds. They cuddled up close to him and wrapped their arms around him as best they could. "Love, we are really proud of you, it couldn't have been easy to say what you have experienced. Is there anything we can do to help?" Hermione asked softly.

He thought about it for a moment, and then smiled at them "If I am really honest, I would just spend the day with Fleur, it's been so long since we had a chance to talk and spend time with each other." He said softly.

"We figured you would want to do something like that. So you have fun with your sister, and we'll see you for dinner here, we'll cook for you tonight. As a show of love to you from all of us." Nym said with a soft smile.

The girls then kissed them before moving off the bed to get dressed. Once they were dressed they flashed their two lovers a wink and made their way out of the room.

Fleur and Fabian watched them go with mixed emotions. "Are you sure you're okay with just the two of us baby? I can see a bit of doubt in your face." She said softly.

He sighed softly and kissed her "On the one hand I want them close, but on the other hand I'm more than content with you sis, I wasn't lying when I said it has been a while since it has been just us for a day. We've been running around so much for the last months that it got in the way of our alone time. Today has been long overdue." He said with a smile.

She smiled and cuddled a bit more into him, moaning slightly as his hands moved up to her breasts. "Really love, an entire day to ourselves and you want to feel me up?" She said with a light laugh.

"How could I not love, you know I have always had a difficult time keeping my hands off of you, even more since we started sleeping together." He said as he kissed her neck.

Fleur turned around in his arms and looked him in his clear blue eyes, seeing all the love they held, and once again she felt honored to be the recipient of that love. "I love you so much baby, and I'm so happy now that we'll be together forever." She said before she kissed him deeply.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back "I love you too Fleur, always have and always will." He said in a husky whisper.

She moaned at tone of his voice and straddled him, kissing her husband deeply. "Baby there is something that I have wanted to ask you for a very long time. We have done a lot in bed since we started sleeping together, but never a roleplay like you do with Bella. So I was wondering if we could do something like that?" She asked with a light blush.

"My lovely baby, of course we can do that, did you have anything specific in mind?" He asked after kissing her softly.

Fleur seemed to think about it for a moment and then smiled at him. "Well, I know something I have always wanted to do with you, but it may be a bit extreme for our tastes." She said with a light blush.

He smiled and pulled her a bit closer. "You can tell me anything baby, you know I am up for anything." He said softly.

She took a deep breath and looked him into his eyes, seeing only love there. "I have always wanted to try a rape play with you. so what I'm going to do is take a quick shower and dress up a bit, and from there we'll see what happens." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and kissed her before she got off the bed. His mind then went into overdrive. Never had he thought that one of his mates would be into this kind of stuff. Granted they had done some kinky things before, but none of that compared to taking one of his mates against her will.

While she was in the shower he started to get some ideas for what he was going to do to her. He thought it would be rather plain to do it in the bedroom, so he opted to silence his footsteps, disillusion himself and then quietly make his way into the bathroom to 'rape' his wife there.

…

After casting his spells on himself Fabian quietly made his way into the bathroom, noticing how Fleur was washing herself thoroughly.

He gulped softly and snuck behind her, trying to get into character. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. "I'm going to remove my hand, if you try to scream or run and you will regret it. No one will come and save you." He said as he cancelled his charms.

Fleur nodded and as he removed his hand she felt fear creeping up her spine, even though she knew it wasn't necessary. She had never heard him speak to her or one of the others like he did to her now.

Without warning he then shoved himself inside of her in one thrust, which got a soft scream from her. "No one will hear you here slut. You are mine to do with as I please, and I intend to do just that." He whispered evilly in her ear.

She shivered and moaned as he roughly started thrusting into her. She couldn't help it, but she could feel herself get wet, and Fabian seemed to notice it too.

"You like it when you're getting raped don't you, maybe it's just something your species is meant to be. Just meat to be used by men." He said evilly.

"Fuck you pig! You are nothing, you know nothing of me or the Veela! You just wait until my husband finds out, he'll make sure you won't ever do this to a woman again!" She shouted at him.

He smirked at that "So you do have some spunk in you. But let me tell you that your husband won't be a problem, he's unconscious in the closet and will be there for quite some time." He said as he pulled out, only to thrust it into her butt, only this time he made sure she felt it.

This time she couldn't hold back anymore and she screamed in pain, only to feel him pull out when he heard it. He then cradled her in his arms and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry baby, but I can't do this. I love you too much to say or do these things to you. It hurts me too much." He said sadly.

Fleur turned around and saw the tears in his eyes. "It's okay love, I'm amazed you could for this long, I know how much you love us and it can't be easy to do something like this, I'm sorry I asked in the first place." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply "Baby, this is not your fault. It is something you wanted, I didn't know it would affect me like this. Let's just dry ourselves off and go back to bed. maybe I can help you with the pain in that beautiful butt of yours." He said softly.

"That would be nice brother, you really hurt me when you shoved it in without warning." She said softly.

He kissed her gently and picked her up once they had dried themselves off. "I'm really sorry baby, you know I never meant to hurt you the way I did. You know that right?" He asked sweetly.

She blushed slightly and kissed him "I know you never meant anything you said or did, I just wasn't ready for that, because you know I usually have no problem with you taking me." She said with a smile.

Fabian gently put her down on the bed and caressed her face. "I know that love, and you know how much I enjoy making love to you. But now I'm going to help you ease the pain I have made you feel." He said before kissing her.

He then summoned a bottle of lotion and smiled as she turned around, but it fell when he saw the damage he had done to her. He sighed almost inaudibly and slowly started to massage her butt with the lotion, earning a lovely moan from his sister.

"Don't stop love, that feels amazing." She moaned out loudly while she bucked her hips up, trying to get more contact from her husband.

After a while he was done with her butt and judging from her continued moans, he summoned the bottle of massage oil and straddled her from behind. "Would you like a full body massage baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him before he had a chance to sit back up. "I would love to get a massage from you." She said with a smile.

He gave her another kiss and then sat back up to massage her back, getting even louder moans from his wife.

As his hand moved over her back Fleur was in heaven, she could never feel more connected to her husband then when he as this close to her. She could tell he was taking his time with massaging her body, and she knew he was taking care of her after he felt that he had caused her pain.

A little while later he loosened his hips and Fleur took that as a sign to turn around, pulling her love into a kiss once she had done so. "Baby, I can feel your guilt, but you have done nothing wrong, I feel absolutely amazing again thanks to you. Please baby, you did nothing wrong, please try and stop feeling so guilty." She said softly.

"I'm trying love, but I have cause you pain, and you know I can never forgive myself when I have caused any of you pain." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "I understand that love, but it is not like you planned that, we were both caught up in the moment, so we are both to blame here. Tell you what, how about we just cuddle up for now, just the two of us in each other's arms." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and crawled under the covers, smiling as his sister cuddled into his arms. "You know what the worst part is love, I'm still so horny from before, and I can feel you are still hard. I think we should do something about that, don't you agree?" She asked huskily.

"I agree love, I can practically feel the heat radiating from you, and I would love nothing more than to make love to you now." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "I have a better idea love, why don't you just lay back and let me take care of you." She said as she pushed him to his back.

Fabian could only nod and groaned as she slid his penis inside of her, shivering at the moan that came from her.

As Fleur slowly started riding him she guided his hands to her breasts. "Feel free to touch baby, my body is yours." She said softly.

Not needing to be told twice, Fabian let his hands roam across her body, reveling in the feel of her body beneath his hands. "You have such a soft body my love. I love how it feels beneath my hands." He said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

Fleur moaned into their kiss and started riding him a bit faster as she let her hands glide over his body. "Your body is amazing too love. You're strong in all the right places, but still not so strong that your entire body is rigid, you still have something to hang on to." She said with a smile.

He had to blush slightly at that "Thanks baby, you know how much I do to keep in shape, but I never wanted to be such a buff guy, I always thought that looked unnatural." He said after giving her another kiss.

Suddenly Fleur got off him and kissed him softly. "Baby, I'm always afraid to ask, but can you to fuck me in my ass. I'm really craving that at this point." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian paled a bit, but smiled at her "Are you absolutely sure my love? I really don't want to hurt you again." He said kindly.

Fleur smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure baby, this time we will both control the pace. I really hope you haven't been scared off from doing this with us. Because I know Hermione would be especially disappointed if that would happen." She said as she gently caressed his face.

He relaxed from her touch and kissed his wife softly before she got on her hands and knees in front of him, wiggling her butt for him to prove that it really was okay and that she wanted it. He smiled and gently caressed her butt, which got a shiver from his wife. "Are you ready baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and groaned softly when she felt how he slowly entered her. Fabian also groaned when he felt how tight she was. "You're so tight baby, I don't know how long I can hold on." He groaned out softly.

"That's fine baby, I'm close too." She said with a loud moan.

He kissed her on the back of her neck and sped up a little, feeling his orgasm building, and judging by the moans from his sister, she was close too. "Baby, I can't hold on anymore. I'm going to come." He panted out roughly.

"I'm close too baby, and please, come inside of me. I need to feel it inside of me." Fleur moaned out loudly.

He smiled at her and groaned as he came deep inside of her, Fleur screaming out his name as she came at the same time.

Once they had ridden out the last of their orgasms, Fabian pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms. "Did you enjoy yourself baby?" He asked with a content smile.

Fleur could only nod and craned her head to kiss him, which he gladly accepted and returned. "Baby, as much as I would love to do this again, you really wore me out, and I know you feel the same way. So what do you say if we get some sleep." She said softly.

"I think that is the best idea love, but I'm not letting you go, you feel so good against me." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled at that "You won't have to love, you know my favorite place to be is in your arms." She said as they cuddled up to each other under the covers.

Once they had settled themselves Fabian kissed her neck softly. "I love you baby, now and forever." He said softly.

"I love you too brother, and I always will." She murmured as she slowly fell asleep. Fabian then gave her a last kiss on the neck and nuzzled his nose into her hair, smiling softly at the scent of her hair as he fell asleep.

…

A few hours later Fleur was woken up by a soft kiss, and as she opened her eyes, she looked right in the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione. "Hey love, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her and gave the blonde a kiss "Nothing is wrong baby, just wanted to inform you two that dinner is ready. You two must have been really tired if you two missed lunch." She said in a sweet tone.

By now Fabian also slowly woke up and smiled when he saw Hermione. "Hey baby, everything okay?" He asked with a slight yawn.

Again Hermione smiled and leaned over her blonde haired lover to kiss him "Everything is okay baby, I just came in to inform you two lovebirds that dinner is ready." She said softly.

He nodded and smiled at her "We'll be right out baby, give us a minute to wake up and get dressed, then we'll join you in the living room." He said as he stretched.

Hermione smiled mischievously at them both "You don't have to get dressed, everyone is already naked, makes it easier once we are done." She said with a wink to both of them.

Both Fabian and Fleur smiled and got out of bed, following their brunette lover towards the living room.

When they entered the room and saw the naked bodies of their lovers, they had to suppress the urge to jump them.

As they ate, the girls told them everything that had happened today, including how Umbridge reacted when both Fleur and Fabian weren't in class today.

"Seriously, that woman needs to get her head out of her ass and worry about her job instead of worrying about us." Fabian said after they had floated everything to the kitchen.

Fleur cuddled into his arms and they both had to smile when they saw that their lovers were in similar positions on the various couches and love seats. While he held Fleur in his arms and placed soft kisses on her neck, he was also playing footsie with Gabrielle, who was in the arms of Hermione.

After a while there was a knock on the door, all of them a bit surprised to hear it. "Who is it?" Fabian called.

"It's me mate, are you guys decent? I have something important to tell you." Harry called from the other side.

"One minute Harry." Hermione called with a slight blush.

They quickly summoned some robes for them and once they were at least a bit decent, Fabian made his way to the door, and as he opened it he was met with the smiling face of Harry. "Good evening Harry, what can we do for you?" He asked as he stepped aside to let their friend in.

Once they had taken a seat Harry sighed softly. "You guys must be wondering what we're doing here so late, but I think it's something that can't wait anymore. Since we have come back to school I have been having the same dream every night, it starts out that I'm at the Ministry of Magic, and then I see Fudge talking to Lucius Malfoy, although I know that can't be possible, I saw Lucius die with my own eyes. Then it shifts again to a room filled with racks, and on one of the racks is a crystal ball, with my name on it. That is usually the last thing I see before I'm back in that graveyard, and the last thing I see before I wake up is Voldemort opening his eyes and facing me." He finished softly.

"I think mate, that your dreams are trying to help you retrieve the prophecy that Dumbledore was talking about. But we can confirm that this weekend if you want." He said to Harry before turning to Nym. "Nym love, would you know where it could be? You know more about the Ministry than any of us." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Nym seemed to think for a minute and then smiled at them "Well, the only thing I can really think of, that it is in the Department of Mysteries. But no one gets in there without permission from Fudge or one of his people. But I think we can figure something out with that. After all Kingsley can get us in there if need be." She said with a kind smile.

They all nodded and Bella kissed her softly, since Nym was still relaxing in Bella's arms.

Harry looked at them and smiled when he saw how they were obviously in love the girls were with him, but also how comfortable they were in each other's arms. He never figured that Hermione would be willing to share her boyfriend with anyone, especially from what he saw last year. But he also knew most of what their Bond entailed, and he was happy that his two best friends had so much love in their lives.

They talked for a little while longer, but all too soon Harry had to make his way back to the Gryffindor dorms, since he wanted to spend some more time with his girlfriend before bed.

They said their goodbyes and once Fabian had shown Harry out, he was not surprised to see his mates once again naked on the couches. "Really girls, Harry is hardly out the door and you girls are already naked again. If I didn't know any better, you girls enjoy being naked much more than wearing clothes." He said as he took off his own robe.

The girls smiled and all stood from the couch, walking seductively towards him. "And we think my love, that you should follow us to the bedroom, we have a surprise in store for you." Fleur whispered seductively in his ear.

He shivered slightly and followed his lovers to the bedroom, his thoughts already turning to all of the things that his mates had in store for him.

…

When they entered the bedroom, Fleur immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. "It's been a long time since we all made love together, and we were hoping you would be up for one more round before we go to bed." She said huskily.

"Hmm, let me think, making love to the most beautiful women in the world until we fall asleep sweaty and sated, I can't think of a better way to end the day." He said as he kissed her softly.

Fleur smiled and led him to the bed where the others were waiting for them. "So love, are we ready to go?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

He nodded and as he got onto the bed, he kissed each of his mates deeply. "We are baby, and we're going to have a lot of fun tonight." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Gabrielle shivered a little and smiled at him as he relaxed against the pillows, cuddling into his arms once he had situated himself.

"So baby, how do you propose we go through with this?" Hermione asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Well love, I think we should just do what come natural to us, so no planning ahead for once, but just do where our love and lust guides us. It's easier that way." He said softly.

The girls all nodded and kissed him before kissing each other, starting out slowly but it quickly intensified as they let their hands roam.

In the end it was Fabian, Gabrielle, Fleur and Yvette on one end of the bed, while Hermione, Bella. Nym and Luna were making out on the other side of the bed.

At this point Fabian was thrusting into Yvette while Gabrielle had straddled her face, kissing her brother as if it was the last night of their lives, while Fleur was behind her, placing kisses on her neck and playing with her breasts. "Your breasts have really grown over the last few weeks Gabby, there is a lot more to enjoy now." Fleur said huskily.

Gabrielle broke the kiss with Fabian shortly and smiled at her sister "Thank you Fleur, I think that has a lot to do with the three years I have aged in the past few months." She said before she was pulled into a kiss by her sister, moaning into her mouth as she was pleasured by Yvette as well.

Fleur suddenly got a smile on her face. "Lie down on Yvette's chest baby, I have an idea that will help all of us." She whispered in her sister's ear.

Gabrielle nodded and saw in her sister's eyes what her plan was. She then slowly slid down the redhead's body, immediately starting to lick her pussy when she was flush against her body, which got a loud moan from Yvette.

Fabian had to smile at the sight that now lay before him, his little sister was now licking Yvette with a vigor she usually only showed when they had the opportunity to share a bed. Behind Gabrielle their other sister had two fingers inside of Gabrielle's pussy and was licking teasingly at the younger girls butthole.

Meanwhile Yvette moaned at the dual pleasure she was feeling. Her husband was balls deep inside of her and one of her lovers was licking her clit lovingly, while Gabrielle also moaned at the pleasure she was receiving from her sister.

"Baby, can I ask you something?" Gabrielle asked with a loud moan.

He smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "Of course you can my love, you know you can ask me anything." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed slightly and then looked him in his eyes. "Could you switch between my mouth and Yvette's pussy, it's been so long since I've had the pleasure of tasting you." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that "Of course I could baby, I think would be insanely hot." He said as he gave her a quick kiss.

At the other side of the bed the four girls were also lost in each other. They we currently in a square licking and fingering the pussies of the one in front of them, each of them moaning loudly at the pleasure they were giving each other.

After a while they switched things up a bit and Belle got out the strap-ons for them to use. "You ready my lovelies, I think we can think of a few inventive ways to use these." Bella said as she strapped herself in and handed the other to Hermione.

"I think baby, that we should ask the others here, then we can make it into one massive gangbang of lust and love." She said before kissing the raven haired witch deeply.

Meanwhile Nym crawled over to the others and kissed Fabian deeply. "Did you hear our plan baby, or do the four of you need more coaxing?" She asked huskily.

Fleur looked up from her sister's pussy and smiled at her "We heard, and I think we would love to join you." She said before looking to her lovers. Fabian, Yvette and Gabrielle all nodded and started to untangle themselves from each other.

Yvette then summoned two additional strap-ons and handed one to Fleur, kissing her lover as they put them on.

Once the two girls were strapped in they positioned themselves behind one of their lovers, who had situated themselves on their knees across from each other so they could kiss one another.

Nym concentrated herself and felt how her penis formed, ready to fuck one of her lovers. She positioned herself next to Fleur and slowly slid herself into Yvette, both of them moaning loudly at the sensation, although both of their moans were silenced by Fleur and Bella, who both kissed them deeply.

Meanwhile Hermione and Fabian lined themselves up with Luna and Gabrielle and kissed each other deeply as they slid themselves into the two blondes.

The two girls moaned loudly but were quickly pulled into a kiss by Fleur and Yvette.

As they were fucking the two girls, Fabian let one of his hands glide to Hermione's butt, gently massaging it as he kissed her.

"Feel free to do more baby, you know I won't have any problems with it." Hermione said huskily.

Fabian winked at her and smiled as he started massaging her other opening with two fingers, teasingly prodding her asshole as he did. Once he felt she had relaxed her asshole enough, he slipped two fingers in, fingering it as they kept fucking their lovers.

They all knew they wouldn't last long with this, and they silently agreed to go on as long as they could.

Both Nym and Bella were massaging each other's butts and moaned in each other's mouths as they thrusted into their lovers.

Meanwhile the four girls in the center were moaning louder with every thrust and it only picked up in volume as more hands roamed over their bodies. "This is so hot, I wish we could do this all the time." Gabrielle panted out.

Luna smiled and kissed her softly "We can baby, whenever we feel like it." she said with a dreamy smile.

Gabrielle kissed her and moaned loudly as Hermione hit her G-Spot.

"Girls, I don't know about you, but I can't hold on anymore. I'm going to come." Fabian panted out a few minutes later.

"Let it come baby, we're close too." Nym said in a similar tone.

He could only nod before he groaned and shot his load deep in Luna's pussy, while all the girls screamed out their orgasms.

Too exhausted to do anything else, they all sagged down on the matrass, all of them still entwined with each other and with bright smiles on their faces.


	18. Horcrux Acquired

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C18: Horcrux Acquired**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

That Saturday morning they all met Harry and Parvati in the Great Hall for breakfast. They had agreed to meet up here before going to ask Dumbledore some questions about Harry's dream.

"Good morning lovebirds, how has your week been?" Parvati asked with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and hugged her "We've been good Parvati, I hope yours has been good as well." She said with a bright smile.

Parvati blushed slightly at that. "It has been more than good Hermione, Umbridge has been leaving us alone for the entire week, so we've been able to spend a lot more time together." She said softly.

While the girls caught up with everything that happened during the week, Fabian and Harry did the exact same thing. "So Fabe, what's new with you, I seem to remember that you all looked more tired than usual last Tuesday." Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that mate? The answer might shock you." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry nodded and smiled at him "Of course I want to know mate, we've been best friends since day one, and nothing you say will ever shock me." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian shook his head slightly and then smiled at him. "I guess you're right mate, we've always told each other everything, so I guess I can let you in on what happened. The girls had a plan after you left last Monday, and it involved all of us making love to each other. That alone was a good idea in my eyes, but afterwards we were so exhausted that we fell asleep while we were still entangled with each other. So when we woke up we were a bit sore everywhere." He finished softly.

"Only you guys could fall asleep while still in sex positions. How does that even work, given there is eight of you in that bed?" Harry asked curiously.

Fabian smiled softly at that "Basically it's a gangbang, we all make love to each other, and sometimes the positions are a bit odd, but we still manage to make it work." He said with a slight blush.

Harry just smiled at that "I can understand that Fabe, but you know you can hardly complain when your bed is filled with seven of the most beautiful girls in school." He said with a light laugh.

He smiled at his best friend "Well, I can't really disagree with you there Harry, they are the most beautiful women in the world, and I feel so blessed to be able to share my life with them." He said with a dreamy smile.

By now the girls had joined them again and immediately Parvati cuddled up to Harry, while Luna did the same to Fabian. "We heard the last bit of your talk love, and we just want you to know that we feel blessed too, we all love you more than anything in the world." She said after giving him a kiss.

That made him blush and he smiled as Luna cuddled up even closer to him. At that point they heard a throat being cleared behind them and when they looked to who made that sound they smiled when they saw it was Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to disturb you children, but I was wondering if you would have time to accompany me to my office for a moment. I have something important you all need to see." He said with a kind smile.

They all nodded and Fabian smiled at him "Sometimes I really think you can read minds Professor, we were hoping to talk to you as well." He said with a soft smile.

Dumbledore smiled at them but said nothing as he led them to his office.

When they entered and had taken a seat Dumbledore turned to them. "You all must be getting tired of talking to me on your free Saturday, but I assure you that I really try not to bud into your lives more than I'm already doing. I have both good news and bad news for you today, so you can choose what you want first." He said with a kind smile.

They shared a look amongst each other and then smiled at him "Well Professor, we would like the bad news first, that way it can only get better from there. But we have news for you too, and news so big it might turn the table for us." Fabian said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded and took a seat behind his desk. "Then by all means, tell me what news you have, you have made me very curious." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Fabian smiled at that and turned to Harry. "Well mate, if you would do the honors." He said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled and told Dumbledore of his dream, and what he thought it might mean.

Once Harry had told everything, Dumbledore smiled at him "Well Harry, this may not be a dream, but more of a vision of what's to come. You might remember I told you there was a prophecy that Professor Trelawney foretold. It is in the Department of Mysteries, and unfortunately can only be retrieved by you. But we can get to that once the time is right. For now we really have bigger things to worry about if you can believe it. Professor Umbridge has been writing reports on every teacher in school, and soon she will hand those in to Cornelius. And I'm afraid he will grant her even more power and probably will even go so far to try and replace me. If that happens, I will seek refuge with Sirius and will try to help wherever I can." He said softly.

"We understand that Headmaster, and once that happens we promise to do everything within our power to make sure you can return as soon as possible, we'll make sure that woman does nothing to hurt the school." Hermione said adamantly.

Dumbledore smiled at that "Thank you for your concern Mrs. Black, but I think everything will be fine. But after that bad news I also have good news. I have acquired another piece of Tom's soul. This time it is Slytherins Locket, and already I can feel its energy trying to corrupt its user. But unfortunately I lack the energy to destroy it. It's almost as if they gain power when others are destroyed." He said sadly.

Fabian shared a look with his lovers and when they nodded he turned back to their Headmaster. "We can give it a try if you want. We can summon more than enough White Magic through our Bond to destroy it." He said with a smile.

"Then by all means Mr. Black, if you feel strong enough you are more than welcome to destroy it." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

He smiled at him and then turned to his lovers. "What do you think my lovelies, are we strong enough to destroy another piece of his soul?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and kissed him before Dumbledore put a richly decorated Locket on a pedestal. They formed a circle around it and kissed each other. "How do you suppose we do this love, this will be the first time trying to do something like this after all." Bella said softly.

"That's easy girls, we focus our love for each other into a physical form. From everything we have read on the subject I'm sure we can destroy this piece of his soul." He said with a soft smile.

Again they nodded and as they completed their circle they started to focus their magic on the destruction of the Darkness inside the locket.

They could feel how their magic flowed out of them and glowed a bright white, so bright that everyone had to close their eyes.

Suddenly they heard a loud hiss and when they opened their eyes again they saw a black form floating from the locket "You will never be good enough, boy. I will get what I want one way or the other." It hissed evilly.

Fabian and the girls smirked at that "That's where you are wrong Tom, you are the one that has never been good enough, and soon we will end you forever." Bella said as they focused even harder on their magic.

Tom's spirit hissed loudly and they saw how it shrunk into itself before dissipating completely.

When they turned back to Harry and Dumbledore, they saw how Harry was on his knees and clutching his head in pain. Parvati was trying everything she could to try and ease his pain, but so far it wasn't working.

"What is it Harry? Is your scar hurting again?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry shook his head. "It's not hurting, it's burning like hell, like something is dying inside of my head." He said with a pained groan.

Everyone looked shocked at that "Could it be that we produced so much White Magic that we accidentally destroyed the one inside his head as well?" Luna asked softly.

"It could be possible, but it think it's for the best that we did, that way Tom will not know what our plans will be. And even better is that Harry won't have to die to get that thing out of his head. Basically we hit two birds with one stone in this case." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled softly and retook his seat next to his girlfriend, who kept slowly rubbing his back.

"Is there anything we can do to help Harry?" Fleur asked kindly.

"Only if you can help with the burning feeling inside my head. But other than that I think I just need to calm my thoughts a little." Harry said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Well actually Harry, we might be able to help with that, if you want to of course." He said softly.

Harry nodded and without saying anything else, Fleur and Hermione took a seat next to him. "This might feel a bit funny Harry, but this will be the first time we have ever tried this to someone outside of our Bond." Hermione said as she and Fleur both put their hands on his head.

They then concentrated on healing him and checking if Voldemort really was gone.

While they worked on him, Harry felt how his head cleared and the pain quickly subsided and when the girls pulled back they smiled at him. "Good news Harry, your mind is completely free of his influence and I believe you feel a lot better am I right?" Hermione asked with a smile.

He nodded and gave them both a hug. "I do feel a lot better, thank you very much." He said with a bright smile.

"Don't mention it Harry, we are glad to help you, we are all in this together after all. You are family. And you know how we treat our family." Fleur said with a sweet voice.

He nodded and smiled at them "I know how you treat your family, and I'm so glad you all see me as family." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Well Harry, you know we not only see you as family, we are family. You saw that on the family tree at Sirius' house. But we also found your name on the family tree we used to discover the origins of our Bond." He said softly.

Harry smiled as Fleur and Hermione took a seat next to their husband, while Parvati leaned a little more into him.

"I think its best we keep any further things for another day, I have already kept you from your free Saturday enough. If anything comes up you'll be among the first to know." Dumbledore said with a smile.

They all nodded and after saying their goodbyes to the Headmaster, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

…

After lunch Harry and Parvati decided to go for a walk around the grounds, while Fabian and his lovers made their way back to their bedroom to finish up on some homework.

Once they entered their room, the girls immediately claimed the two couches, leaving Fabian, Bella and Nym with the only option of the loveseat.

They then summoned their books and got started on their homework, which was proving difficult since they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Why is it that even when we try to focus on homework we can't seem to because we're feeling so horny." Luna said with a slight pout.

"Probably because we can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves. Maybe it would help if we make the other bedroom in some sort of study. That way we'll each have our own desks, and we can at least do our homework in peace, without the risk of getting sidetracked, as tempting as that may be." Yvette said with a soft smile.

They all seemed to think about that for a minute "That may actually be not such a bad idea, I mean we have the room available anyway, why not put it to good use. And this year is going to be pretty important for our future, so we can't leave anything to chance. And I know we all feel the pull when we're not touching each other in some way, but we can all agree that our futures are also important." Fabian said softly.

The girls nodded a bit sadly and tried to get back to their homework, while Bella and Nym gave Fabian a soft kiss and made their way to the other bedroom.

When they entered they were stunned to see that it was already filled with eight desks, two of which were a bit bigger than the others. The room itself was painted in a calming light blue color with several House flags hanging from the ceiling to about halfway down the wall.

"Well, I guess we don't have to remodel anymore, and I really feel they need some time to finish up on their homework. So that gives us some time to do something for ourselves. Any suggestions love?" Bella asked with a suggestive tone to her voice.

Nym smiled softly and pulled her into a kiss. "Are you suggesting that we christen this room love, because you know I would love to make love to you on that big desk." She said with a shy smile.

Bella blushed and kissed her before they started to undress themselves slowly, teasing each other as their clothes came off.

Once they were both naked Nym led her to the desk and focused on morphing her dick again, Bella smiling when it formed. "That looks delicious love, I would love to taste it." Bella said as she softly kissed her lover.

"By all means do love, I would to feel your lips around my dick, I don't think I had the pleasure yet." Nym said as Bella sank to her knees.

She flashed Nym a wink before taking her dick in her mouth, enjoying the groan that came from her pink haired lover.

"God your lips feel like magic around my cock baby, please don't stop sucking me." Nym said with a loud moan.

Bella let Nym's dick slip from her mouth and smiled at her, although she kept stroking her. "Thank you love, but you know what would be an even better feeling?" She asked mischievously. Nym shook her head and groaned at when Bella kept stroking her in a slow rhythm. "It would feel even better if you were inside of me, fucking me like there is no tomorrow." She said huskily.

Nym pulled her up and kissed her before turning her around. "Then I'm going to fuck you on your own desk Bella baby, I have wanted to do that for such a long time." She said in a similar tone.

Bella moaned at the tone and kissed her before she laid back on the desk, spreading her legs automatically for her lover.

"You're so amazingly beautiful baby, I'm so glad we are able to do this because if I'm honest I've always been attracted to you." Nym said before kissing her lover.

Bella smiled and kissed her softly. "I know love, I think I have always noticed when you looked at me, and I still remember a party just before Fabian was born, that you crawled into my lap and cuddled up to me. I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you forever." She said with a moan as Nym her dick slid into her already wet pussy.

"Oh my god baby, you feel so good inside of me, you're almost as big as Fabian. I love this feeling." She moaned out loudly.

Nym smiled at that "Why thank you baby, I always try to Morph my dick with him in mind, since we have all gotten accustomed to his size, I don't think anything less will satisfy us anymore." She said as she slowly started thrusting.

Bellatrix moaned and started bucking her hips in time with Nym's thrusts, getting a lovely groan from her lover.

"Bella baby, I can't hold on anymore, you're milking me dry with that amazing pussy of yours." Nym said before kissing her.

She smiled at her "Then by all means baby, come inside of me. I would love to feel you explode inside of me. Besides, I'm close to coming too, let's come together." Bella said softly.

Nym nodded and kissed her as she painted the insides of her raven haired lover with her semen. Bella screaming out Nymphodora's name as she came.

When they both had come down from their orgasms Nym pulled Bella up and into a kiss. "That was absolutely amazing love, and I believe long overdue." Bella said with a soft smile.

"It really was baby, that's both a blessing and a curse of our Bond. As much as we love each other, it could never compare to the love we feel for Fabian, so we will always jump at the opportunity to share the bed with him, while we sometimes would want to sleep with the others as well." Nym said softly.

Bella nodded and pulled her close. "I know what you mean baby, and you're right, sometimes it is a curse to be so attracted to him, but as you well know, he wants us to be happy, even if that means spending a night away from him, all we have to do is talk to each other. Everything in our relationship is based on trust and communication." She said as she kissed her.

Nym smiled at that. "I guess you're right baby, I'm just not used to this kind of relationship I guess. Come to think of it, I never had a relationship before this. I usually was the type for one night stands." She said with a slight blush.

"Well you're not the only one who never had a real relationship before this one. My marriage to Rodolphus was out of need, I never loved him and I certainly never had sex with him. We even slept in separate rooms because he couldn't stand the sight of me." Bellatrix said sadly.

Nym pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "It's okay baby, we're all here for you. You'll never have to suffer again. We'll all make sure of that." She said as she rocked her gently.

That made Bella smile and she cuddled a bit more into her lover's side. "I know love, and trust me that I remind myself of that every day. We have all been incredibly lucky with Fabian as our mate. All of us have been through so much in our lives. Maybe that is part of the reason we are bonded to him." She said as she smiled at the confused look on Nym's face. "I mean think about it, Luna lost her mother at a young age, Hermione was bullied for her intellect all through Muggle school and her first two years at Hogwarts. Fleur, Gabrielle and Yvette were both abandoned by their families because they loved the wrong person. I know you have had similar troubles in school because of being a Metamorph, and I have been abused both at home and in a previous relationship. All of us have scars on the inside, and it's almost as if Fabian is exactly what we need to forget our past and go forward into the future." She said as she kissed her softly.

"That makes sense love, it would certainly explain why we cling so much to Fabian. We know he will always be there to protect us and love us. And he knows that we will be there to do the same for him." Nym said with a smile.

Bella nodded and pulled back a bit. "I think baby that we should go and check if our lovers are done with their homework. I think we have a lot to tell them." She said as she hopped off of the desk and got dressed again.

Nym smiled and followed her lead, giving her a good spank on the butt as she was bent over to pick up her dress, which got a soft yelp from the raven haired witch. "Still a bit frisky baby?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really baby, you just gave me a lovely target there, I just couldn't resist." She said with a light laugh.

Bella shook her head and wrapped an arm around her waist and led the pink haired witch back into the living room.

As they entered the living room again, they saw that their lovers were done with their homework and were cuddled up on the sofa's or loveseats, except for Fabian who they could hear working in the kitchen.

They took a seat next to them and kissed their lovers softly. "So my lovelies, did you get everything done?" Bella asked in a mock stern voice.

The girls all smiled and nodded. "We did, we figured it would be easier to get it over with for now, that way can focus on other things for a while. We even managed to work ahead for a few subjects. And how about you two? Did you two find a way to make the spare room into a study?" Luna asked dreamily.

The two women nodded at that "We didn't actually have to do anything. Our room has provided us with a study for all of us, six good sized desks for you and two bigger ones for me and Nym. So we spent our time christening the room, it was long overdue that we made love together." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Aw, that's so romantic, and you're right it was long overdue that you two had some time alone together, we were talking about that just before you two came back." Hermione said with a smile.

Nym had to smile at that "We did too baby, and we probably came to the same conclusion you did. But we'll talk about it after dinner, I think he has something similar to say." She said softly.

The girls nodded and fell back into an easy conversation, all of them waiting for their husband to come back with what would undoubtedly be an amazing dinner.

…

After dinner and the dishes had been done, the girls noticed Fabian was uncharacteristically nervous, something they weren't used to seeing from him. "You seem nervous love, what's wrong?" Yvette asked concerned.

He sighed softly and smiled at them "It's nothing big girls, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about, it's actually been bugging me for quite some time. You all know I love you more than anything but I also know how much you love each other and I feel like an ass to keep you all from exploring your own relationships because we are bonded. So what my proposal is, that we all take a few nights with whoever we want and then see how it plays out. If you are all okay with that of course." He finished softly.

The girls smiled and stood up to kiss him. "Baby, sometimes I think you really can read our minds. We were hoping to talk to you about the same thing. You know we will always love you more than anything in the world. But as you said, we would love to have the opportunity to explore the relationships we could have with each other. We were all thrust into this and we never had the chance to see what a normal relationship would be like." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at that "You're right baby, even when Hermione and I found about our Bond it wasn't normal at any rate. We went through the motions so fast we missed out on the normal things of a relationship. So I think we all need this for at least a few days. But I am a bit at a loss at how to proceed from here." He said softly.

"That's easy baby, we all have someone that we want to spend a few days with, and I know you feel the same." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

That made him blush a bit and he nodded, not really wanting to find the words he wanted to say.

They seemed to notice, and smiled at him "It's okay love, we know you want to spend a few days with Luna. We figured that before we even started talking about this." Fleur said with a smile.

He just smiled and nodded at them. "You girls can really read me like an open book, but now I'm curious, who would you want to spend some private time with?" He asked with a smile.

The girls smiled at that "well, we talked about it while you were making dinner. Fleur wanted to spend some quality time with Bella, Nym wanted to get to know Yvette a little more intimately and Gabby would want to spend a few days with me. So I think that is what we will do." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"I would be lying if I said that we wouldn't miss you girls in bed, but I think this is for the best. We all need this for a couple of days, it will only strengthen our bond if we do." He said with a smile.

That brought an even brighter smile to their faces and they gave him a soft kiss. "That was our thought too baby, you know we will always love you, but we also know it can be terribly suffocating having all of us fawn over you all the time. We understand that you sometimes need some time alone or with one of us." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled at that, hugging his sister into his side, content to have his mates close for as long as he could. A lot had come out in the last few minutes and the way the girls were either cuddled into him or staring lovingly at him, it was clear that whatever they had had planned would start tomorrow.

After a while the girls made their way to the bedroom while Fabian stayed in the living room with Gabrielle for a little while longer. "So love, any particular reason you chose to stay with me while the other went to bed?" He asked with a soft smile.

She blushed slightly and cuddled even more into his side. "Because there is something I still wanted to do with you, and it's too embarrassing to ask in front of everyone, even if I love them deeply." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap "You know you can tell me anything love, what can I help you with?" He asked before kissing her.

"You know what it is love, it's something you have done with everyone except me, and I want to know how it feels when you fuck me in my butt." She said with a bright blush.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "I knew you would be curious about that at some point, and I would love to do that with you." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and rearranged herself so that she was straddling him. She then kissed him deeply and let her hands roam underneath his shirt, memorizing his strong chest with her fingertips. "I love you so much Fabian, please make love to me right here." She said huskily.

He nodded and gently laid her down and slowly started to undress her, smiling as her body was once again revealed to him. "You have such a beautiful body baby, I could touch you all day." He said as he pulled off her top and let his hand roam across her upper body.

She blushed slightly and pulled him down for a kiss. "Love, I can't wait any longer, I need you to fuck me." She said with a husky voice.

"Then I shall no longer tease you baby and give you what you want." He said before dragging her pants and underwear down in one pull. He then took off his own pants and under wear and kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth as she started stroking his penis.

Gabrielle moaned softly and smiled at him "Baby, please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me, I don't care which way." She said in an almost whiny voice.

Fabian smiled and groaned as he slid himself into her, kissing her softly as he felt how wet she was for him.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was slowly coming undone beneath him, she always loved it when her brother made love to her, but tonight she wanted to feel him fill her completely. "Love I'm ready, please fuck me in the butt, I want to know what it's like to feel you there." She said before kissing him.

He nodded and slowly pulled out of her, smiling when she turned around and stuck her butt out towards him. "Are you ready love, this might hurt a bit at first, but I'm sure you'll love it as much as your sisters." He said as he spread a little bit of her wetness on her butthole.

Gabrielle nodded and moaned loudly as he put the tip of his penis against her butthole, slowly pushing forward until the tip slid in. He continued to slide himself further into her until she gave a soft whimper. "Baby one moment, let me adjust to you size a bit." She said softly.

"We have all the time in the world baby, but it's already halfway in, you're doing very well." He said as he placed a kiss to back of her neck.

She smiled back at him "That makes me feel really special baby, but you can continue now, the suspense is killing me." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and placed another kiss on her neck as slid himself further in, which made his sister moan out even louder.

As he started thrusting in and out of her he knew that he wouldn't last long, Gabrielle was tighter than any other of their mates, and she was milking him dry already.

"Oh Fabian, this feels so amazing, now I know why the others love this so much. It's much more intimate." She said with a loud moan.

He just smiled and kissed her softly as he kept thrusting in and out of her. "I know love, that's why the others love it too. It takes so much trust to do this with someone you love. but I'm really close, you are milking me dry." He said softly.

"That's okay baby, I'm close to coming too. And you know that you can't come anywhere else than inside of me." She said with a coy smile.

He nodded and groaned as they both came a few seconds later, Gabrielle screaming out his name as she came.

When they both had come down from their orgasms Fabian pulled out and laid down next to her, pulling his sister into his arms immediately.

She turned around and cuddled into him as she was pulled into a kiss. "That was absolutely amazing my love, thank you for sharing this experience with me." She said as she pulled back.

"It was certainly my pleasure baby. thank you for this." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I bet you say that to every girl you have fucked up the ass. But I know it could only have been our mates, so I am okay with it." She said as she rested her head against his chest.

That brought a wistful smile to his face, remembering every first time he had ever had with each of the girls. He pulled her a bit closer and nuzzled her hair, loving the smell of sex combined with her unique smell.

He noticed that she had fallen asleep against him, and he was sure she would wake up if he moved her to the bedroom. So he summoned a blanket to put over them and gave her a last kiss on the lips before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his sister in his arms.


	19. Resurrection

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C19: Resurrection**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another chapter finished, and I have to admit this was both fun and tricky to write. There are two dream scenes in this that can be recognized by the cursive. Hope you enjoy.**

As the months passed and Halloween came round, everyone had fallen into their daily rituals again, and for some reason Umbridge's mood had dropped considerably over the last few weeks. Although that may had something to do with the enchantment two students had placed on her door. It had created two frogs that only she could see and hear, and had followed her around for three days.

She had also continued to write reports on every teacher in school and had even gone so far as to write one on Dumbledore.

Today was Monday and everyone was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts once again. Currently Luna was sitting next to her husband and she had her hand firmly locked in his under the desk. They were listening how Umbridge droned on and on about Defensive Theory, which they already knew more about then that Toad could ever know.

Fortunately for them Umbridge was called out and she begrudgingly asked Nym to take over for her.

Once Umbridge was out Nym smiled at the class. "Thank Merlin she is gone, now it is time for to learn some actual Defensive spells." She said before showing them exactly what they were supposed to be learning from the start of the year.

After she dismissed them she walked up to Fabian and Luna and gave them both a kiss. "I'll see you two for dinner tonight, me and Bella have something special planned." She said with a wink.

They both smiled and nodded before following their classmates to the next class. By now the entire school knew about the Bond they shared with each other, and they were glad that they could at least show each other how they felt.

Thankfully now they had two hours of History and they could wind down a bit, they had all done their homework for this class and as soon as they sat down Luna cuddled up to Fabian again. "I'm so glad we have a little time to ourselves, it feels like so long ago since we had some." She said as she softly kissed his cheek.

He smiled and gave her a proper kiss. "I know love, we have been running around for the past five weeks with little time to ourselves. But we knew that was going to happen. This is our O.W.L. year after all." He said softly.

Luna sighed softly and ran her fingers over the arm she was leaning against. "I know love, but I just feel that we hadn't had as much time with each other as we would like. We have just been doing homework for the past five weeks." She said with a sad smile.

"I know love, we've had little time with each other or our mates because of the homework. Tell you what, how about tonight instead of homework, I'll cook for us and we spend a night together, I think it's something we all need and want." He said with a soft smile.

That brought a smile to her face and she kissed him before turning her attention back to her books, moaning softly when she felt his hand gently caress her thigh. "Love don't start now, because I'm feeling horny already, and having you so close is only making that worse." She said softly.

"Really now baby, I couldn't tell, but I must say you're absolutely irresistible in that short skirt. And besides, we have to do something that will speed up this class. These desks obscure the view on all sides, and even if they didn't, our mates are beside us. They won't tell. Just think of how hot it will be to do this in class." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and nodded as she flicked her hand and led his hand towards her pussy. "You know love, you had me when you said I'm irresistible. You know what that does to me, but I will be in charge of the speed. Otherwise I won't be able to contain my moans and scream out your name when I come." She said before kissing him softly.

He nodded and kissed her again as she stuck two of his fingers inside of her, his thumb automatically finding her clit. Luna moaned softly and spread her legs a bit more, smiling at her husband when he seemed to get her meaning.

From the corner of her eye she saw how every once in a while Fleur and Hermione would look at them, and apparently they were doing the same thing, because both girls had only had one hand visible and they were both breathing a bit harder than was necessary, and it was the same for Yvette and Gabrielle who winked at her when they caught her eye.

Meanwhile Luna was finding it harder and harder to contain her moans, and she bit her bottom lip as her husband brought her to heaven with his nimble fingers.

"Baby, I'm going to come, I can't hold it anymore." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her "Let go my love, come for me, right here behind the desk while our mates do the same." He said softly.

Luna bit her lip and let out a inaudible moan as she came, her legs quivering as she felt like everyone was watching her come undone. She quickly composed herself and sighed contently as she felt his fingers leave her. "Oh my god baby, that was without a doubt the most naughty thing we ever did, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." She said as she kissed him quickly.

Fabian had to smile at that and gave her a quick kiss before they heard Binns dismiss the class. They quickly packed their things and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, the girls giggling amongst each other, whispering to each other how hot it had been getting each other off in class.

…

That evening after dinner they were sitting in their room and all of the girls were pampering their husband with their bodies. All of them were naked and were touching him in some way. Currently Hermione and Yvette were in between his legs and were sucking him in tag team while Gabrielle had straddled him and was placing soft kisses on his face, Luna and Fleur had cuddled up next to him and were doing the same. Bella and Nym were standing behind him and were caressing his chest as they smiled at him. "We heard what you did to Luna, and of course what the others did to each other. and we have to say that was quite risky to do that in class. But we can imagine it was hot as fuck to do it in such a public place, but you know the reason we are doing this now is that we feel a bit sorry that you didn't get off, and we felt a bit sorry for you." Bella said huskily.

He smiled at that "It was hot as fuck love, and I was painfully hard the entire time, but I never once thought about my own pleasure. My only regret is that you two weren't there to enjoy it as well." He said before kissing her.

Both Bella and Nym smiled at that "We made up for it baby, that was the reason we weren't at lunch. Nym had all but dragged me into a classroom and threw me on a desk before fucking me." She said with a dreamy smile.

That brought an even bigger smile to his face, and he groaned as all of them kissed him as he came in Yvette's mouth.

Once he came down from his orgasm the girls gave him a soft kiss before summoning some dressing robes for themselves and their husband.

He quirked an eyebrow at that, but put it on anyway, sighing contently when Yvette and Luna came to rest on his shoulders.

"Don't give us that look baby, it's getting colder outside, and we don't want you getting sick. We do have to look out for your health after all." Hermione said as she cuddled into Nym's arms.

He nodded understandingly and he relaxed against the couch, truly content for the first time in a long time.

They talked quietly amongst each other for a few hours when there was a knock on the door.

He untangled himself from the girls and walked to the door, curious about who it could be.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Snape on the other side. "Hey Uncle Sev, what brings you to our part of the school?" He asked with a smile.

"Good evening Fabian, I'm sorry to disturb you this late, but something important has happened that involves you and your mates, and I was hoping that you could spare some time to talk about that?" Snape said in a worried voice.

He smiled and stepped aside "Of course we have time, please come in." He said softly.

Snape stepped inside and smiled as he saw the girls cuddled up with each other in dressing robes. Fabian motioned to one of the seats that wasn't taken and retook his seat between his mates, who immediately cuddled up to him again.

He then took a deep breath and sighed deeply before he started "Today I was summoned by Tom. And apparently he has become weaker again, but when I was there, there were two people that I thought were dead and buried standing beside him. For some reason Robert and Lucius have been brought back and are still hellbend on bringing you and Draco into the Death Eaters. How they returned I do not know, but they gave me two items that I had to keep safe for them. I assume they are important because no one else is to know about them. I don't know what they have done to them, but I can feel the darkness radiating from it. Thankfully none of them are strong enough to do something at this point. but the fact that they are back is reason enough to be careful." He finished softly.

Fabian and the girls looked shocked at that "He was right, they were coming back, and they have made a Horcrux for themselves." He said almost in a whisper, not really looking at anyone in particular. He then turned back to Snape. "Does Draco already know that Lucius is back, and more importantly, do my mothers know?" He asked softly.

Snape nodded and smiled at him "Yes, they do. I'm sorry you are the last to hear, but I had to tell at least Liz and Cissy before I told you, and I happened to need Draco for something else before I came here, so that's why he was told sooner. And it is a bit odd to see how two boys so different in some ways can be so similar. He had the same reaction you had. But I'm curious why you said he was right? Who do you mean by that?" He asked a bit confused.

Fabian smiled at that "Well, while I was knocked out during the last Quidditch match, I had a vision in which my father appeared. He said that Lucius and him were coming back and that they would complete what they set out to do. I basically told him to fuck off, but to know that he was right is shocking to say the least." He said softly.

That also seemed to shock Snape but he didn't let it show on the outside. "I sometimes wonder how it must be like to be as powerful as you all are. To know what is coming is such a great burden, that I don't think anyone should wield it." He said with a soft smile.

"We don't actually have that power, but that vision only appeared because I was basically dead. I owe my life to my mates, just as I owe my happiness to all of them. But you are right in saying we have a greater power guiding us." Fabian said with a smile.

Snape had to smile at that "I bet you do, it certainly would explain why you have become so much more powerful over the past few months. Umbridge is afraid of you, but given the fact that tomorrow Fudge will pay the school a visit, she is feeling confident. I can't tell what will happen if she takes over, but rest assured she will want to break you up, and trust me that she will do everything to achieve her goal. But for now you have nothing to fear." He finished softly.

"We figured something like that would happen, but we can't be parted, and she knows it. Our marriage contract is rock solid, not even Fudge can annul it. but we'll be careful none the less." Hermione said softly.

Snape smiled at that "I would expect nothing less from your coven Mrs. Black. But there was one more thing I wanted to tell you. Eliza and Narcissa have asked me to inform you that they will paying you a visit this weekend, just to catch up a bit." He said with a bright smile.

That brought a smile to all of their faces "That's great, it's been such a long time since we talked to them in person. I can't wait to see them." Gabrielle said as she bounced in the arms of Bella.

"Calm down love, we're all excited to see them, but I'm sure we can wait until this weekend to see them. No reason to bounce around the room." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle pouted lightly but quickly settled into her lover's arms as Bella placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Smiling at the display before him, Snape stood up again "I think I'll leave you to the rest of your evening. But I'm sure we'll talk some more during the week. I'll do some tests on their Horcruxes to see what is the best way to destroy them, I'll let you know when I find something." He said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at that "That's fair enough, but just out of curiosity, what did they use? I can't think of anything my father valued enough to put a piece of his soul in. I don't even remember him ever killing anyone to complete the ritual." He said as he thought back on his father.

Snape's face fell a bit at that "They both did kill someone, it's what brought them into the Death Eaters. Both of them did horrible things, and your father was far more vicious then Lucius. If you really want to know that story, I'll tell you sometime, but not tonight. It's rather lengthy and I don't want to burden you with that knowledge just yet. As for what they used, that's easier to answer. Robert used a Ring which is an heirloom apparently, and don't worry it's not the same one you have on. Apparently there was another ring. Lucius used a dagger that has been in the Malfoy family for ages, and they both entrusted me with them." He said sadly.

They all nodded and as Fabian led him to the door, the girls hugged the one in their arms a bit more tightly, all of them clearly affected by the revelations of the evening.

When Fabian retook his seat, he pulled Yvette and Luna closer to his body, feeling the need to be close to his mates, to protect them from all the evil things in the world.

The two girls in his arms noticed and they linked their fingers over his stomach. "We know you're scared love, afraid that something will happen to us, but nothing will happen to us. As long as we stick together, nothing will happen to you or any of us. I promise." Yvette said softly.

"You don't know that for sure love, there may come a time that we may be parted for whatever reason, and it scares me that I can't be there to protect you." He said softly.

The girls shared a look and Luna and Yvette kissed him. "We'll talk about it some more tomorrow baby. And as much as we want to predict and influence the future, we can't. We can only try to influence our own actions." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and nuzzled her hair affectionately, forcing himself to calm down. The girls also seemed to notice and rested their heads against his shoulders once again.

They talked softly amongst each other for a little while longer but they found it increasingly more difficult to keep their eyes open.

"I think my lovelies, it is time we go to bed. we all had a long day and we can use some sleep." Hermione said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and made their way to the bedroom, all of them thankful that they would only have to get out of their robes and climb into bed.

While the girls cuddled up around their husband and fell asleep after giving him a kiss, Fabian was finding it a whole lot more difficult to fall asleep. He kept thinking about the return of his father and Lucius and what that could mean for not only the school, but for him and his mates as well.

He fell asleep after an hour, and he hoped that news of today wouldn't affect his dreams.

…

 _Fabian was in a room which reminded him a lot of a dungeon, and the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move and that he was gagged._

 _As he looked around the room his heart dropped, all of his mates were naked and bound to seven poles with their hands behind their backs._

 _His father appeared in front of him a smiled evilly at him "Ah, you're finally awake, that's good. I want you to see what I'm going to do to those sluts you call wives, but they won't be for much longer I suppose. Because when I'm done with them, you can fit whatever is left of them in a single box." Robert said harshly before pulling the gag out of his mouth._

" _Harm them in any way and I swear when I get my hands on you that you will suffer like no one has ever suffered before. No matter where you will hide, I will find you and I will torture you in the most excruciating way possible." Fabian said as he trashed against his bindings, which he now discovered were chains._

 _Robert laughed at that "Really, and how do you intend to do that, no one in this room can use magic, no one but me that is. And I know how much you rely on your strength, so I've made sure to give you some muscle relaxants. Quite an ingenious inventions by the Muggles I must say." He said with a smirk._

 _He then turned away from Fabian and turned to Bella. "Oh Bellatrix, if only you just did as you were told and stayed in Azkaban, then you wouldn't be strapped to this pole with your cow sized tits on display." He said as he softly groped them._

 _Bella tried to pull away, but the way she was bound made that impossible. "Fuck you Robert. Your son is twenty times the man you are. The only thing you can do is hurt people." She said before spitting in his face._

 _Robert slapped her for that, so hard that her head hit against the pole. He only smirked and walked towards Hermione. "So, you're the slut that corrupted my son's heart to begin with. I really can't see the appeal. You're not even a real witch, just a fucking Mudblood unwelcome in this world." He said evilly._

" _Well fuck you too. Your son loves all of us for who we are, not where we are from. If you were any kind of man you would go toe to toe with me, then I'll show you what kind of magic I possess." She said harshly._

" _So feisty, now I know what that boy sees in you. He has always been drawn to that kind of strength, perhaps the only thing in which he looks like me." He said before slapping her in a similar fashion as he had done Bella._

 _Hermione screamed from the force but Robert only laughed before moving on to Fleur and Gabrielle. "How am I not surprised to see you two as his wives. You two always had a sick crush on him. It's sickening to see." He said before punching them both in the gut._

 _The two girls let out a pained scream and by now Fabian was seething with rage. He started pulling hard on the chains, hoping to break them. He knew he was without his magic, but he really hoped that the muscle relaxant was a bluff. His father hated all things Muggle, and he knew he that his father would never voluntarily do anything like buying muscle relaxant. But no matter how hard he pulled, the chains wouldn't budge._

 _Like this Robert went by all of his lovers and by now he had hit all of Fabian's lovers at least once. Now he started put hay down at the poles, smiling evilly the entire time._

" _You know what they did to women who were convicted of witchcraft five hundred years ago? They burned them, and I thought it would be fitting to end your miserable lives with the same fire that once burned my family. If you have anything else to say sluts, I suggest you say it now, because the next sounds you're going to make are screams." He said with an evil smile._

 _The girls all looked to their lover, who was still struggling in his chains. "Fabian baby, please listen. We all love you, now and forever. We'll see you soon my love." Hermione said softly._

 _At hearing those words Fabian couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "I love you all too my girls, I'll see you on the other side." He said with a soft sob._

" _Aww, isn't that sweet, but you're not going anywhere Fabian. I'm going to keep you here for as long as possible, so that you will be without your lovers for a very long time." He said before he lit a fire under all of them._

 _When he heard the screams he slumped against his chains and everything around them blacked out._

…

He woke up with a scream and the first thing he noticed was that his mates were looking at him with tears in their eyes, all of them wearing the same worried look. "Are you alright baby?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled faintly at them. "No I'm not love, far from it in fact. I had a dream that was so lifelike it shook me up immensely." He said as the tears started leaking from his eyes.

The girls situated themselves around him, all thoughts of sleep vanishing as they saw their husband's distress. "You know you can tell us anything love. Please, let us help you." Hermione said softly.

It took a while before he spoke again, taking some time to compose himself. "I dreamt I was tied up in a dungeon, and you were all tied to poles. My father was there and he talked about how he was going to kill you. He had made sure we were without our magic, and he had given me a muscle relaxant to make sure I couldn't break free from my chains. He then went to punch and slap all of you, all the while talking how sick we all made him. As a final act he put down hay at your feet and then he lit it. When you girls screamed I woke up with a scream of myself." He finished softly.

Hermione, Fleur and Luna pulled him into a hug "It's okay baby, he can't get us. For now he is weak and powerless, unable to do anything. Just think of our love for you, and all the things we are going to do together." Luna said softly.

"Luna is right love. That bastard can't do anything to us, and since they have been stupid enough to give Snape both of their Horcruxes, we can make sure the next time we see him, it will really be the last time." Hermione said before kissing him softly.

He sighed softly at that "I know that my loves, but it all seemed so real and it hurts knowing that something can happen to you and I can't do anything to protect you." He said with a sniff.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him "We can see this hurts you a lot baby, so here is what we'll do. We'll leave you in the hands of Luna. We know you can tell her things that you can't say to us, and we are okay with that. But please, try and get some sleep. That's the only thing we ask of you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed them all softly before they moved to the other side of the bed.

Luna pulled him into her arms and kissed him softly. "So love, now that we're alone, please talk to me, what's really bothering you?" She asked softly.

"Well baby, that dream really shook me up, and I know it has everything to do with the resurrection of Lucius and my dad. I can't help but think something bad will happen soon, I don't know why, but that is just how I feel." He said with a faint smile.

She kissed him softly and straddled him, pinning him to the bed. "Baby I know you're scared, we all are but there is no sense in worrying about the future. We both know that better than anyone. Try and focus on the good things we have in our lives, like each other for example. There is so much love we have between each other that it still sometimes blows my mind." She said before kissing him deeply.

He moaned into their kiss and pulled her closer to his body, feeling the need to be close to his wife, his first true love, the woman that he could tell everything to. "I love you Luna, I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart. And while I may love the others just as much, you will always be my first true love." He said softly.

"As you are my first love baby, and I love you too, and I always will." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and flipped them over, kissing her all over her body, which got a nice moan from the blonde. She pulled him up and smiled at him "Baby, as much as I would like to, we really should get some sleep. you did promise to try. And I will promise that I'll keep my arms around you the whole night, I can see you crave closeness." She said after kissing him.

"I do love, I need to feel you close to me, I don't think I will sleep tonight if don't feel you close." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him "Then lie down love and let me comfort you through the night, God know you need it." She said as they both laid down, her arm immediately coming to rest around his waist, pulling him flush against her body.

He sighed contently and closed his eyes with a smile, moaning ever so softly when he felt her lips connect to his neck before he fell asleep.

…

 _When he opened his eyes again, he was in a large white room and all of his lovers were on separate beds with sheets over their legs, but it was clear they were all clearly pregnant and ready to give birth._

" _Thank God your finally here Fabe, we've been waiting for hours for you to get here, what kept you?" Yvette asked softly._

 _He smiled and went to kiss each of them on the forehead "I'm sorry my lovelies, practice ran a bit late, but I told them I had to go. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." He said with a soft smile._

 _The girls smiled at that "and you're not a moment too soon love, your daughters are ready to meet their Daddy." Fleur said with a soft groan._

" _And I can't wait to see them my lovelies, I can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives with you all. I'm so happy right now, words can't even begin to explain it." He said with a bright smile._

 _From another door came his mothers together with Merlin and Morgana, who both seemed as real as he did. "Are we too late, has it started yet?" Eliza asked as she hugged her son._

 _He smiled and then hugged Narcissa, Morgana and clapped Merlin on the back affectionately. "No you're right on time, I don't think I could do this without you. I'm completely at a loss on what to do here." He said softly._

" _It's okay Fabian, that's why we're here, we will help you with whatever you need." Narcissa said with a smile._

 _Again he smiled and took a seat in between Fleur and Hermione, the two girls smiling softly at him. "Nervous baby?" Fleur asked with a kind smile._

 _He nodded and was pulled into a kiss "There is no need to be nervous baby, today we start our new lives as parents, and we couldn't have asked for a better father for our children." Hermione said with a smile._

 _That brought a smile to his face and he kissed them both. At that point they all groaned loudly and it was a sign it had begun._

 _Narcissa, Eliza and Morgana took charge instantly and started giving orders to the two men to get things they might need._

 _In the next hours he was walking from and to the room with towels and everything else they might need, even if that included being shouted at by his lovers, but all of that changed once Fleur was the first one to give birth to a beautiful girl, because from then on he refused to leave the side of the women he loved most in the world._

 _It took another few hours before their family was complete. All of his mates had given birth to beautiful baby girls, and he as the father couldn't be more proud of both his mate and his daughters._

 _They had all thought about names for a long time, but ultimately they decided to think of a name when they would see them._

 _Once the children had been cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, they were handed back to their mothers, who all wore similar smiles on their faces._

 _For the little girl Fleur had given birth to, they decided on Victoire, it was a nice combination of her French heritage, and the beauty of the girl that was now resting in her arms. "We did good love, she is beautiful." He said as he kissed Fleur softly._

 _Fleur smiled at that "She really is baby, just look at her, she has your cute nose." She said softly. "And everything else she gets from you baby." He said before kissing her softly._

 _As Fleur handed Victoire to Narcissa, she quickly fell asleep. Fabian smiled softly at her and then walked to Luna, who was slowly rocking their daughter in her arms. "What do you think we should call her baby?" She asked with a soft smile._

" _Well baby, I can only think of one name, because she reminds me of someone we both know. I think we should call her Pandora, in honor of your mother." He said with a smile._

 _Luna smiled brightly at that and motioned him in for a kiss. "That's probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard baby, I think that is the only name suitable for her." She said sleepily._

 _He smiled at her "Sleep now my love, you have more than earned it." He said as he was handed his daughter by Luna, who almost immediately fell asleep with a bright smile on her face._

" _I'll take her from you baby, your lovers are still waiting for you after all." Eliza said softly._

 _He nodded and handed Pandora over to her grandmother, the little girl giggling softly as she was changed hands. "Well one thing is for certain, she definitely takes after her mother." He said before kissing Hermione softly._

" _That she does my love, but is that really a bad thing?" Hermione said softly._

 _He just shook his head and kissed her cheek. "She is beautiful baby, she takes after you in her looks." He said with a smile._

 _Hermione blushed at that "Oh shush, I'm hardly looking beautiful right now. But I have a question for you, what shall we name her, because I don't think I can stay awake for much longer." She said with a sleepy smile._

" _Well baby, I think we talked about this before. And now that I see her, I think Rosalind is the best name for her." He said as he kissed her softly._

 _Hermione smiled at that "I agree baby, it's a nice combination of my Muggle heritage and your pureblood lineage. But I'm really sorry, but giving birth to her really wore me out, so if you could take her, I'm really tired." She said with a sleepy smile._

 _He took Rosalind in his arms and kissed his bushy haired wife on the cheek "Then sleep baby, I'll wake you when she needs to eat." He said with a smile._

 _Rosalind was also quickly handed over to Morgana, who insisted to have an opportunity to dote on the little baby._

 _Fabian had to smile and walked over to Bella, who was clearly more awake than the others. He kissed her softly and then looked to the little girl in her arms. "Hey love, feeling okay?" He asked with a smile._

 _She nodded and kissed him "Feeling great love, I'm really glad I don't feel like a whale anymore." She said with a similar smile._

" _I can honestly say I wouldn't know how that would feel baby, but I hope that it was all worth it." He said softly._

 _Bellatrix nodded and smiled at their daughter. "It was love, she's absolutely beautiful, but what would you expect when you are the father." She said in an equally soft tone._

 _He smiled and kissed her again "I agree but with you as the mother she couldn't be anything else but beautiful." He said softly._

 _Bella blushed and kissed him "I know I should be used to your praise by now, but I can't help but blush every time you something as sweet as that. But what shall we name her, I'm really at a loss for a name." She said softly._

" _Only one name springs into my mind love, Carina. That would certainly go with the family tradition of naming the children after constellations. And in my opinion it is perfect." He said with a smile._

 _She smiled and nodded "You know love, that is really the only name that fits her. She is the spitting image of your great grandmother, and while I don't remember much about her, I do know that she was the most kind hearted woman I had ever seen." She said softly._

 _He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled as little Helena cuddled a bit more in her blanket. "She's so sweet, I'm beyond happy that we can share this." He said with a bright smile._

 _Bella smiled at that "Baby, as much as I would love to sit here and dote on our daughter, the others are dying for you to see them." She said softly._

 _He only nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he made his way to Yvette, who smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hey love, how are you feeling?" He asked softly._

" _Mostly tired, but happy as well. We have made a beautiful baby together, all that is left now is to give her a name." She said after giving him a kiss._

 _Fabian smiled and took a good look at the little girl who was giggling in her blanket. "Well baby, I think I know a name to would fit her. How about Josephine, it sounds amazing and it really fits her. And of course it is a nice bridge between your heritage and our new life." He said softly._

" _Let me guess, and the short version of that will be Josie?" She asked with a smile. When he nodded she continued "Well, I think that's perfect for her, so small and cute, she really looks like a Josie. But can you take her for a moment baby, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She said with a sleepy smile._

 _He smiled and kissed her "Of course I can baby, you can rest for a bit." He said as she placed Josephine in his arms._

 _Yvette only smiled as she fell asleep. He gave her a last kiss on the cheek and when he turned around, he found Merlin standing next to him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Can I hold her Fabian? It's been so long since I held a baby in my arms." He asked softly._

 _Fabian only smiled and without saying anything handed his daughter to his ancestor._

 _He then walked to Gabrielle and kissed her softly. "Bonjour ma cherie, how are you feeling?" He asked softly._

 _Gabrielle smiled at him "Tired like the others baby, but it was so worth it. Our little girl is gorgeous. All that is left is to name her." She said softly._

" _I'm already ahead of you baby, and I think Dominique would be a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby girl." He said with a bright smile._

 _Gabrielle only nodded but found it hard to keep her eyes open, and after handing their daughter to him, Gabrielle fell asleep._

 _Finally he walked to Nym and he gave her a deep kiss to let her show how sorry he was to have kept her waiting._

 _Nym only smiled and let him see their daughter "She is really the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, thank you for this baby." she said softly._

 _He smiled at her "I'm the one who should be thanking you baby, you have all given me such beautiful daughters, and I couldn't be happier at this point. But to be very honest I'm running out of ideas when it comes to names." He said with a slight blush._

 _Nym again smiled at that "That's why I have the perfect name baby. To stay with the Black family tradition, I was thinking of Celeste, I have always liked that name, and I was hoping to name my daughter that one day." She said softly._

" _Celeste is a beautiful name and I think it's the perfect name for such a perfect girl." He said with a smile._

 _Nym only nodded and as they kept talking, the room blacked out around him, and he could feel himself waking up._

When he opened his eyes he had to smile. Luna still had her arms wrapped tightly around him, and a quick glance at his watch told him they still had plenty of time left to be cuddled up. He placed a kiss on her hands and closed his eyes again, a bright smile gracing his face.


	20. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C20: If At First You Don't Succeed. . .**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When he woke up again a few hours later, he looked right into the light blue eyes of Luna, who was smiling brightly at him "Hey baby, did you sleep okay for the remainder of the night?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her deeply. "I did love, I had the most magnificent dream once I fell back asleep." He said as they both sat up.

"Really baby, I'm curious what it was about, you surely seem to be in better spirits than yesterday." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I was dreaming of the day you were giving birth to our first children. My mums were there and so were Merlin and Morgana. You and each of our mates gave birth to beautiful baby girls. I think having you next to me helped me relax and think about the future." He said softly.

That brought a bright smile to Luna's face and she tackled him back down to the bed and started kissing him across his body.

Fabian groaned and pulled her back up "Baby, as much as I would like to do this, we have to get up soon, and we still need to take a shower." He said with a smile.

Luna pouted at that "But I'm so horny baby, I don't think I can stand it all day." She said with a whine.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Isn't today your day with Gabby love? Maybe you can coerce her in giving you a nice orgasm. I'm sure she would love to do it." He said softly.

She pouted again, but gave him a kiss and then pulled him off the bed and in the direction of the shower.

After their shower they were surprised to see their mates all dressed and waiting for them. "Good morning lovelies, did you two get some sleep last night?" Bella asked with a smile.

"We did baby, and my second dream was certainly much better than the first one." He said after kissing his mates softly.

The girls smiled at him "We still have some time before breakfast baby, would you tell us about it?" Hermione asked as batted her eyelashes at him.

He smiled at that "You don't have to be seductive if you want to know baby, I would have told you anyway. I was dreaming about all of you giving birth to our children. They were all beautiful baby girls. It was one of the best dreams I ever had." He said dreamily.

The girls all smiled brightly at that "really baby, did we still look as beautiful as you always say we look?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Of course you did baby, if I remember correctly you didn't look much older than you do now, only a few years. I would say five at the most." He said as he looked at them a bit more closely.

The girls all kissed him deeply for that "Thanks baby, you really know how to flatter a lady." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled at them and kissed them all before he got up and looped his arm through that of his sister. "You ready for another day of classes love?" He asked softly.

She smiled at that "of course I am, I'm ready for everything when my love is next to me." She said with a soft smile.

That actually made him blush a bit, and the girls laughed at that and kissed him as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they walked into the Great Hall, they could see how the students were slowly trickling in, and Fabian had to smile as Draco and Pansy took a seat next to them while Bella and Nym gave their mates a chaste kiss on the cheek before they walked to the Head Table.

"Good morning little brother, how is the day treating you and your girlfriend?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at that and Pansy stuck her tongue out at her lover's brother. "Same old, same old Fabe, homework, the bullshit with Defense and finding time in between that to spend time together. How about you? Still in the honeymoon phase of you marriage?" He asked with a smile.

They all nodded at that "Of course we are Draco, we'll always be in the honeymoon phase, we have no reason to fight, because we know that will cause us heartache." He said before kissing Fleur softly.

"Well I guess that is only to be expected, even when you were only dating Hermione I have never seen you guys fight, so why should it be any different with all eight of you." He said with a smile.

Fabian and the girls only nodded and then turned their attention towards breakfast, which had just appeared in front of them.

After breakfast they made their way to the Greenhouses for Herbology, and as they walked towards class, Fabian had to smile to himself, which got a questioning look from Fleur. "What's the matter baby?" She asked a bit confused.

"Nothing much love, just thinking back about what happened here last year." He said softly.

Fleur frowned a little at that "I know what happened baby, and it's hardly a laughing matter. I still remember how Hermione broke down when she thought you were dead. She said a bit annoyed.

He only nodded and looked guiltily at her "I know love, and I didn't mean to smile at that, I just thought back at the memory, and how our relationship has progressed from that. You helped Hermione bring me back from that, and I still remember how you and Gabrielle hugged me when I woke up again. It was then I realized how much I need the two of you in my life." He said as he pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Fleur smiled at that "Then it's okay my love, I really thought you were smiling about the fact you were knocked out." She said softly.

"Of course not baby, to be honest it was the third worst day of my life so far. The first of course being almost being killed last month, and the second was when you, Hermione and Luna were mad at me for pulling those stupid stunts in that Quidditch match last year." He said sadly.

Again Fleur smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek "I may have been a bit angry at you, but that was only because I thought you knew better. We had talked so much about mates and everything that meant, and still you did something as stupid as that. But thankfully you knew what you did wrong, and you made up for that more than once since then." She said as they put on their coveralls.

He nodded and pulled her into a last kiss before they walked into the class, taking their places beside each other as Professor Sprout started the class.

…

When they walked back to the Entrance Hall after class, they could see that Professor Trelawney was in the middle of the square with a suitcase in front of her, one of the students next to her with an arm around her shoulder.

Umbridge marched confidently through the students up to her with a smirk on her face.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." Trelawney said with soft sobs.

Umbridge smiled emotionless at her "Actually I can, your teaching skills are below average and to be perfectly honest, your classes are really not anything that is needed in school." She said as she waved a piece of paper in her face, which clearly held the crest of the High Inquisitor.

Minerva then pushed past them and made her way to the two women. She pulled Trelawney into a hug while her son did the same thing on the other side.

"Was there something you would like to say dear?" Umbridge asked with s smirk.

Minerva glared at the other woman "Oh there are several things I would like to say." She said with obvious venom in her voice.

At that point the doors to the Entrance Hall opened and out walked Professor Dumbledore with an irritated look on his face.

Umbridge turned to him, with just the slightest twitch in her otherwise cold features. "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil and her son back inside." He said with an voice that commanded authority.

McGonagall gave a slight smile and led Professor Trelawney back inside, her son glancing at Fabian and his mates with a soft smile before he followed his mother and McGonagall back inside.

Umbridge's lip twitched again before she turned to the Headmaster "Dumbledore, may I remind you, that under the terms of educational decree number twenty three, as enacted by the Minister…" She started before being cut off by Dumbledore.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not however have the authority to banish them from the school grounds, that power remains for the Headmaster." He said coldly.

Umbridge smirked at him "For now." She said in an equally cold voice.

Dumbledore looked at Harry before cutting his eyes to Fabian and Draco, sparing them a slight and fleeting smile. Then without saying anything he turned on his heel and walked back inside.

As the students started walking inside for lunch, Harry and Draco made their way to Fabian, who was still a bit flabbergasted about what had just happened.

"What do you think that was all about?" Draco asked softly once he and Harry reached them.

Fabian smiled slightly at that "She's gaining more power, we have to be more careful than ever with that bitch. It looks like she's making her move on Dumbledore to take his position." He said softly.

"I think we should start our plan mate. We can't wait any longer. We need to be prepared for the coup she is about to make." Harry said softly.

Bella smiled at that "You're right Harry, and I'm ready to teach to everything you need to know, and I'm sure Nym will have no problems in doing the same. But you also will have to teach us some things. Believe it or not, you have more experience in dealing with the Dark Arts than me and Nym." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Thank you for the compliment Bella, but most of my knowledge was obtained by pure luck. But I would be honored to teach beside you two." He said with a slight blush.

That brought a smile to both of their faces, and they hugged Harry before they all made their way into the school again, finally ready to get their lunch.

Surprisingly enough Draco and Pansy made their way to the Slytherin Table and took a seat next to Professor Trelawney's son. That gesture made Fabian, Fleur and Gabrielle smile brightly. Their brother had certainly picked up on their advice and made some friends within his own House.

They ate lunch in relative silence and shared glances amongst each other with shy smiles.

Harry and Parvati were looking at their friends with smiles on their faces. "Sometimes it really looks like you all just figured out your attraction for each other. Those glances would certainly would be more fitting for a new couple, not a couple who are already married at seventeen." Parvati said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at her "Well, that's the nice part of our Bond, we will always keep stealing glances like that towards each other. I'm sure we will always love each other as much as when we first met and figured out our Bond." She said with a dreamy smile, clearly thinking back about everything that happened over the last year.

That brought a smile to Fabian's face "I know what you mean baby, I can remember every moment we spent together, as I remember every time we spent with our mates." He said before kissing her cheek.

She blushed and smiled at him, the others also giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Babies, please stop it, otherwise I will be horny all the way through class." She said in a whisper.

Harry and Parvati smiled at them all and then looked at each other, seeing a similar love in the other's eyes. "I love you Harry." She said lovingly. "I love you to baby, now and forever." He said before kissing her.

"You know, I should patent that line, everyone is starting to use that by now." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry smiled at that "Well Fabe, it happens to be true, so I guess you can't really fault me for that." He said with a teasing smile.

Fabian had to smile at that "I guess you are right Harry, and we are family, so I guess I can let it go." He said softly.

Harry again smiled at that, shaking his head at his best friend while his girlfriend cuddled into his side.

…

When they came into their room after dinner that evening, they were all relieved they had survived another day. "Thank God this day is over, whose idea was it to have two hours of Defense and two hours of History right after each other. It should be a crime to endure two hours of Umbridge at once." Fleur said with a sigh as she cuddled into Fabian's side again.

He smiled and pulled her closer "I know what you mean baby, Binns is not that bad, he's just boring. Umbridge on the other hand was even more vicious than usual, probably because she was thwarted by Dumbledore yet again." He said before kissing her softly.

She smiled and crawled into his lap, needing to feel close to her lover.

The other smiled softly at them, they would never understand the special bond Fleur and Fabian shared. Although it was different from the special bond he shared with Luna. They knew each other through and through, and often one glance between them was enough to know what the other was thinking. It was at times like this they really looked like brother and sister. But no matter how much they lost themselves in each other, the others knew they would always love them.

They were talking softly amongst each other when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Luna said a bit confused.

Hermione untangled herself from Bella's arms and made her way to the door.

When she opened it she was surprised to see Draco and Pansy standing with another blonde haired boy with an equally blonde woman next to him.

"Hey Draco, Pansy, what brings you to our neck of the school?" She asked with a soft smile.

Pansy smiled at that "Well 'Mione, we wanted to talk to you, and Marcus still wanted to apologize for what happened at the Quidditch Match, and his girlfriend Cassandra wanted to meet you all." She said after hugging the brunette.

Hermione smiled at that "Well it's certainly nice to meet you, please come in, no need for you to freeze in the hallway." She said as she stepped aside.

The four smiled and as they stepped into the room, Marcus and Cassandra clearly impressed when they saw the room.

They took a seat and Draco had to smile at the nerves his Housemate was showing.

Fabian noted this too and smiled at them "So, what brings you guys here at this time?" He asked with a kind smile.

Marcus took a deep breath before he started talking "Well, Fabian, I really wanted to apologize for what happened at the Quidditch Match, I really didn't mean to hit that Bludger, but I was just frustrated at the loss, combine that with the worry I have for my Mum being sacked, there was a lot more force behind it than I wanted to." He said softly.

He looked at Marcus and smiled when he saw the honesty in his eyes. "It's okay Marcus, I understand the reasoning behind it. We both know the real blame here lies with Umbridge. She's been making all of our lives miserable from day one, and we have been thinking of a plan to both get rid of her and get the practical lessons we need, and we want to include as many students as possible." He said softly.

Marcus nodded at that "well, me and Cassandra really want to join you in that if you would have us. Personally we both have something against Umbridge, since she has insulted me and my girlfriend on several occasions, so want some measure of payback against her." He said as he wrapped an arm around the blonde next to him.

Fabian smiled at that "We know all about that Marcus, trust me. I think you know the relationship I have with these lovely women, and because of that she has targeted us several times. That's why we thought of this the minute it became clear we she wasn't going to do anything to teach us to use new spells." He said softly.

"Well, Draco has told me a lot about you and your mates, so we know a little about your relationship. But just out of curiosity, how do you intend to teach practical lessons in Defense?" Cassandra asked softly.

The girls smiled at that, all of them already feeling a friendship form with the blonde girl. "Well, Dora and myself are going to try and teach you anything you need to know, and of course Harry Potter will also be teaching everyone several things. He does have more experience than anyone." Bella said with a smile.

"Well does make a lot of sense, but I really feel we need to get going, I really need to talk to my mother, and Professor Snape needed Draco for something. But I'm sure we'll talk some more over the next couple of days." Marcus said with a smile.

They all nodded and Hermione once again showed them to the door, hugging both Pansy and Draco before the four made their way back to the Slytherin Dorms.

Once they were out of sight she closed the door and once she had retaken her seat, she immediately cuddled back into Bella's arms again, smiling as the raven haired witch's arms came around her.

"You look a bit tense my love, what's wrong?" Bella asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her "Nothing is wrong baby, just a bit tired from today." She said as she snuggled into her lover's arms.

Bella smiled seductively at that "Really now baby, then I have the perfect idea to help with that. How about we take a nice shower together and after that I'll give you a nice relaxing massage." She said in a seductive tone.

She blushed and nodded, giggling when Bella picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom and on to the bathroom, both girls smiling at each other the entire time.

Gabrielle and Luna also stood and wrapped an arm around each other as they walked towards their study with their bags, both girls already lost in the comfort of each other's bodies.

Nym and Yvette also shared a glance with each other, and gave Fabian and Fleur a kiss before they walked to the bedroom, their arms linked like a young couple.

That left Fleur and Fabian in the living room alone, both of them blushing at each other, since they knew where this would likely end.

Fleur turned in her brother's arms and smiled at him "I love you so much baby." She said softly.

He kissed her deeply and smiled as he pulled back "I love you too baby, let me show you how much I love you." He said as he gave her wink and kneeled in front of her.

She saw what he was going to do and spread her legs for him, biting her bottom lip as he lifted her skirt and peeled aside her panties.

"You're so wet sis, is that all for me?" He asked innocently.

Fleur moaned as he traced a few fingers through her lower lips. "Of course it's all for you baby, but please, don't tease me, I need to feel your tongue on my body." She said with a moan.

He smiled up at her "your wish is my command baby, but for once I want to take my time with you. We usually don't take our time for this, and I feel bad for not giving you the pleasure you deserve." He said softly.

She smiled and moaned as he started tracing kisses on the inside of her thigh, kissing closer to her center each time. She started unbuttoning her blouse and pulled one of her breasts out of her bra, taking one of her nipples between her fingers.

"Getting a bit excited baby?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

She pouted slightly at that "Of course I am, your teasing fingers and tongue are making sure of that." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled at her "Then I think I'll stop teasing you baby, but keep those hands on those beautiful breasts of yours, I know you always moan louder when you play with your breasts. I want to hear those moans." He said before removing her panties completely.

Fleur watched entranced as he slowly pulled her panties away from her legs. By now she was completely naked and had slid down the couch a bit more to spread her legs even wider, giving her husband the full view of her glistening pussy.

Fabian smiled at the sight before him, his sister was spread before him, her pussy wet and swollen, topped with the lightest blonde hair, which was carefully groomed. "Beautiful, so amazingly beautiful." He said almost in a whisper before he started licking her.

She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him where he was, the ecstasy already flowing to her head. He had teased her so much that she was already on the brink of orgasm, and she noticed he knew the same thing.

He kept licking her in a steady pace and knew that she wouldn't last long, but he wasn't about to let her go to bed with just one orgasm.

About a minute later his sister screamed out her orgasm, and she slumped against the couch a bit, moaning even louder when he continued to eat her out, a second orgasm already building up inside of her.

"Brother please, no more, I can't take another orgasm." She moaned out loudly.

He smiled and inserted two fingers into her "Yes you can sis, just let it come, I can feel you're close. And after this I promise to take you to the shower and help you wind down a bit." He said seductively before replacing his mouth on her clit.

Fleur moaned and slowly she came undone above him, clutching at his hair as if her was the only thing keeping her to the ground.

It didn't take long for her to scream out her second orgasm, and as she slumped down from the couch and onto the ground, Fabian pulled her into his arms and pulled her close to his body.

She then noticed something inside of her coming to the front, but she was powerless to stop it this time. She felt how her Veela took over and she herself was pushed to the back of her own mind, seeing everything clearly, put a mere spectator on her bodies reactions.

Fabian meanwhile could feel how she turned around in his arms, her eyes not the clear blue of his sister, but amber in color. "I was wondering when you would show your face, you're Yosette right. Fleur's Veela form?" He asked with a smile.

Her amber eyes focused on him, and a small smile crept over her lips. "That's right, and Fleur has kept us apart for too long, I've been waiting for an opportunity to show you how a Veela woman truly fucks someone." She said as she straddled him and with a flick of her hand rendered him naked. She then wasted little time inserting his dick inside herself, moaning loudly as she felt it. "Now I know why they all love you so much. You have a huge dick for someone so young." She said with as she started riding him.

He gave her a smirk back "Well, it's one of my many perks I guess, but I know they all love me for something more than the size of my penis." He said with a groan.

"I know that, and it makes me sick that they do. A man is only necessary from procreation, not for love. You're just lucky Fleur isn't a full Veela, otherwise she wouldn't ever have spared you a second glance. She could have had eternity with her mate. But of course you and your stupid Bond would have to ruin that." She said harshly.

Fabian flipped them over and smirked at her "Fleur once told me you Veela were aggressive in bed, but so far I don't see much of that. But let me tell you I had nothing to do with this Bond, I have always loved Fleur and she has always loved me, just as Gabrielle does. We will be together forever and there is nothing you can do about it. so what I suggest you do is that you bring my sister back and bury yourself in the back of her mind where you belong." He said before kissing her roughly.

That seemed to startle the Veela a bit "Are you absolutely sure about that. If I go now, you will never see me again. You'll be stuck with that weak girl forever." She said with a pant.

"She's not weak, she's a hell of a lot stronger than you are. You are just a parasite in the mind of one of the most beautiful women ever to grace the face of the earth and I am honored to be her mate." He said with a smirk.

She flashed him a final smirk before her eyes returned back to the piercing blue he was used to. Fleur then pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. "I heard everything you said to her love, and never before has anyone talked to her like that. I can hardly feel her inside my head anymore. Thank you for that, I love you so much." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

"I love you too baby, and how could I not love, she was insulting you and our mates, you know I love you too much to let anyone insult you, even if it is someone or something that is part of you." He said as he kissed away her tears.

She smiled and kissed him softly before letting out a moan "Baby, as much as I love to feel you inside of me, you really wore me out down there, but I wouldn't mind making you come with the mouth and breasts you always love so much." She said with another moan.

He smiled at her "of course baby, but in my defense this was not me. Yosette straddled me and started riding me before starting her insults. But you know I would love a blowjob from you. None of our mates gives one like you do." He said as he pulled out and kissed her deeply.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and after she broke it, she kissed her way down his body, reveling in the feeling of the strong muscles underneath her fingers. She then smiled at her brother and took his penis into her mouth, moaning softly when she tasted herself on his penis.

Teasing his sister had made Fabian painfully hard, and it didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm coming. "Sis I'm going to come, I can't hold it anymore." He groaned out.

She let him fall from her mouth briefly and smiled at him "Then by all means brother, let it come, let your seed flow in your sister's mouth." She said before taking his entire length into her mouth in one go.

Fabian groaned and shot his load down her throat, Fleur swallowing it without so much as a second thought.

When there was no more to be had, she let his penis fall from her mouth with a slight plop. "That was delicious baby, thank you very much." She said as she cuddled up to him and into his side.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It has certainly been my pleasure baby, now how about that shower. You certainly deserve it after today." He said softly.

Fleur nodded and giggled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, both of them still lost in their own world.

…

As they entered the bedroom, they could see Hermione was brushing Bella's hair, occasionally placing kisses against Bella's neck.

Nym was face down on the other side of the bed with Yvette straddled across her back, massaging the now red haired witch lovingly.

They were all so immersed in the one in front of the or beneath them that they didn't even notice them coming in and moving towards the bathroom.

They didn't need to strip down so Fleur turned on the shower with a flick of her hand, kissing her husband deeply as he lowered her back to her feet.

"It's been a while since we had a shower to ourselves, hasn't it baby?" He asked softly.

She smiled at that "It has love, the last time was just after New Year, when I broke down in the shower, I still remember how you held me that night, close to your body, the one place I felt I truly belong." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly before they started washing each other, both of them putting a lot more sensuality in it than was necessary, and soon both of them were moaning in each other's mouths as they let their fingers roam.

Half an hour and several orgasms later, they stepped out again, both of them tired but satisfied beyond belief.

As they walked back into their bedroom, they were greeted by the smiling faces of their mates "Hey you two, did you have a nice shower?" Yvette asked with a soft smile.

"We had a good one, and judging by your looks you all had a good time too. You certainly didn't notice when we came in." Fabian said as he rested his arms around Fleur's waist.

Hermione and Yvette both blushed a bit at that "Well we were a bit emerged in our mates, it had been a while since we had the opportunity to spend quality time together." Hermione said with a smile.

At that point Gabrielle and Luna entered the room. They looked like they had hastily dressed and their hair was in disarray and along with the blushes they had on their faces it was obvious how they spent their evening.

Everyone smiled at them as they crawled into bed with them, kissing their mates softly after undressing themselves. "Sorry were a bit late, but we were a bit preoccupied." Gabrielle said softly.

"We can see that love, your hair shows exactly what you have been doing." Hermione said with a light laugh.

The two girls blushed and quickly crawled under the covers, immediately cuddling up to each other again.

The others smiled and also crawled under the covers, everyone cuddling up to the one they had spent the day with. They shared a couple more kisses between them, but they all quickly fell asleep, all of them with smiles on their faces.


	21. The Toad Takes Over

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C21: The Toad Takes Over**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As classes progressed through the months, they now found themselves in late December and they had talked a lot more about their practical Defense lessons. They had agreed to start after the Holidays and until then they would search for a location and draw up a lesson plan.

For now Fabian and Yvette were in their room on a Saturday morning. The others were on their way to Hogsmeade to do some early Christmas shopping. Yvette was feeling a little bit under the weather and Fabian wanted to stay with her, like as he stated 'a loving and caring husband should.'

Currently they were sitting in the bathtub and Yvette was relaxing in her husband's arms, sighing contently as his arms softly rubbed her aching stomach.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're pregnant baby." He said with a soft smile.

Yvette smiled and leant back to kiss him "Well, the last time we fucked has been a while ago, and I remember you filling me up so good that I could be. I would be in any other circumstance anyway." She said as she linked her fingers with his on her stomach.

He smiled softly at that "Well baby, not to be negative or anything, because I really don't want to sound like that. But I think it's for the best that I can't get any of you pregnant yet, since that would be a bit more difficult to explain to the teachers. But know that I would love to be the father of your baby someday." He said softly.

"And I would have no other man to be the father of my child baby. you know you're the only man in my life. I just wonder what it would be if we had a baby, what would he or she look like?" She said with a dreamy smile.

Again he smiled at that. "Well baby, if my dream is anything to go by, you and every one of our mates gave birth to beautiful baby girls, and if I remember correctly, our baby girl had a slight wisp of red hair and the most piercing green eyes I ever saw. But I suppose we just have to wait until we're ready for children." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and smiled at him "I love you baby, and I can't wait until Tom has been dealt with, we're out of school and can finally start our lives together, go on our honeymoon and start our family." She said softly.

Fabian only nodded and kissed her softly, sighing contently as his wife relaxed against him. It had been a while since he spent true quality time with Yvette and he noticed they both needed it.

A little while later they got out of the bath and once they dried off they made their way back into the bedroom, the two of them quickly crawling into bed together.

Yvette then cuddled into her husband's arms, sighing contently as his arms came around her. "You know love, that bath really helped with my stomach ache, but it made me awfully horny, and I can feel something familiar poking against my butt so I'm guessing you are horny too." She said with a teasing tone.

He smiled as she turned around in his arms. "Of course I'm horny baby, your gorgeous naked body against mine is making sure of that." He said softly.

She blushed and kissed him deeply, moaning softly as she felt his lips on hers again, in her mind it had been too long since she felt it.

Unconsciously she pushed him to his back and straddled him, grinding her hips against his groin, which got a lovely groan from her husband.

"Baby, you have no idea of the feelings you stir up inside of me. I need to feel your dick inside of me again." Yvette said with a soft moan.

He smiled and kissed her "Your wish is my command as always my love." He said before trying to flip them over, but was stopped by his wife who shook her head at him.

She gave him a peck on the lips and lowered herself on his throbbing penis "I want to ride you love. I want to look into your eyes and let my hands trail over your perfect body." She said before she started to ride him.

Fabian groaned and rested his hands on her hips, smiling when he felt her soft skin beneath his hands. "You have so amazingly soft skin baby, I could touch you all day." He said before pulling her down for a kiss.

Yvette smiled and moaned as his hand travelled to her breasts, squeezing the mounds softly. "You really like breasts, don't you baby?" She asked after kissing him again.

He nodded at that "How could I not baby, you all have such beautiful breasts, it would be a shame not to touch them at every opportunity." He said with a smile.

She shook her head in amusement "I guess we have spoiled you a lot with that, since we spent almost an entire vacation naked or in bed. and since we discovered that we have all aged a bit all of our bodies have changed as well, even Luna and Gabby have such luscious bodies now. But I guess none of us could come close to Bella's size." She said with a soft smile.

"That might be true love, but all of you are so stunningly beautiful and my love for you goes deeper than the physical side." He said with a soft groan.

"I know baby, I was teasing you. I know how much you love all of us, and you know that we love you just as much, if not more. And I know we don't show it as much as we used to, but that's mostly because we've all been busy with school." She said a bit sad about that.

He smiled at that "It's no problem my love, we all have been busy with school stuff, and because this year is our O.W.L. year, personal time is a bit scarce. But we'll make due with times like this. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Saturday than with one of you." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

Yvette moaned at the contact and pulled him up with her, pulling them both in a sitting position. She then started riding him even faster, while she also kissed him. She could feel her orgasm coming and judging by the way her husband was meeting her thrusts, he was close too.

"Baby I can't hold it anymore." He said with a rough groan. She smiled and kissed him softly "I'm close too baby. Let's come together." she said with a loud moan.

He nodded and pulled her close as they both came together, Yvette moaning loudly as they fell back to the bed.

Once they both came down from their orgasms Fabian turned to his back and smiled as Yvette immediately cuddled up to him. "That was amazing baby, thank you." She said softly.

"It was certainly my pleasure baby, as it always is." He said as he pulled her close to his body.

Yvette slung a leg over his and kissed his cheek, sighing contently as she felt herself relax. "You know baby, sometimes I think what it is you see in me." She said softly.

He smiled softly at that, knowing where these insecurities came from. "Well baby, I think I know what you're getting at and to be honest it plays in my mind too. I think this has to do with the fact that I knew everyone in our Bond before we discovered our Bond. You are the only one in our Bond that I came to love over time. And that's because we had the opportunity to build our relationship." He said as he pulled her on top of him and into a hug.

She blushed at that "Do you really think it's that easy love, because you know few things concerning our Bond are ever easy. I mean, you have known Fleur and Gabby your entire life, as you have Bella and Nym. And you have also known Luna for a long time. And of course Hermione was your first love. I just sometimes wonder where I fit in in all this." She said softly.

"You my love, are the only one I have been able to build a true relationship with, even with Hermione we both knew it was something more from the time we started dating. Everything went so incredibly fast with her that I had little time to wrap my head around it. With you I've been able to take it slow. Truly get to know you and fall in love with the real you. With the others it was a latent attraction that has always been there and what exploded out once we figured everything out." He said before kissing her.

That brought a smile to her face and she kissed him a bit more passionately, letting her love for him flow through her lips.

They both moaned into the kiss and didn't even notice how their bedroom door opened and their mates came back in, all of them with a light layer of snow on their coats.

When Gabrielle closed the door a little too loud Fabian and Yvette startled a bit, but smiled when they saw the faces of their mates. "Hey everyone, how was the shopping trip?" Yvette asked with a smile.

"It went well, we got the most of our shopping done. But we're glad to see you're feeling a lot better." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Yvette blushed a bit at that "I feel a lot better too. The bath we took together really helped with the pain in my stomach." She said with a similar smile.

The girls smiled and quickly undressed so they could join their lovers on the bed. "And I'm sure you two fucked each other thoroughly, because your hair is a dead giveaway my love." Bella said with a soft kiss to the redhead's cheek.

Yvette nodded and smiled as their lovers curled up around them. "It's good to have you back here my lovelies, it's just not complete without you here." She said as she accepted a kiss from Gabrielle.

That made them all smile and without any of them really noticing they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

A few hours later the girls woke up to find their husband not with them in bed, and all of them were looking at each other a bit confused.

"Correct me if I'm wrong girls, but wasn't there a stud of a man in our bed when we fell asleep?" Nym asked with a smile.

The girls laughed at that and nodded at her. "There was, and it's surely not time for dinner yet, so I'm wondering where he is." Luna said softly.

"Well let's get dressed and look for him, because he may just be in the living room talking to someone, and I don't know about you, but you girls and him are the only ones I would ever want to see me naked." Gabrielle said with a light blush.

The girls nodded and got off the bed to get dressed, all of them sneaking glances at their lovers occasionally.

When they walked into the living room, they saw their husband talking with Harry and Parvati.

"Hello Harry, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile.

Harry and Parvati went to hug them tightly, retaking their seats afterwards. "Well 'Mione, we have some bad news to deliver I'm afraid. Early this afternoon Umbridge and Fudge confronted Professor Dumbledore in his office about the state of affairs. Things got heated and Fudge wanted to arrest Dumbledore, but apparently Dumbledore escaped before they could get to him. But now Umbridge is in charge of the school, being named Headmistress by Fudge." Harry said sadly.

That seemed to shock the girls a bit "She's making her move quicker than I thought, we have to be extra careful from now on, but more importantly we have to hurry with our plan to start the practical Defense classes." Nym said with a worried tone in her voice.

Fabian shook his head at that "That wouldn't matter love, it's only another week of school, so starting now would be useless. I think it's best to inquire who wants to join and then we can start the classes in the new year." He said softly.

They all nodded at that "I agree with Fabian, anything we do now will be watched by Umbridge. It's best to wait until the new year and see what happens then. But as far as people go, how will we do this?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"That's easy mate, you, Parvati and Ginny can ask in Gryffindor, Ginny can ask Padma if she could ask in Ravenclaw. Draco, Pansy and Marcus will ask in Slytherin, and I am not mistaken, Cassandra is in Hufflepuff, so we have all the Houses covered. We just have to make sure only people we trust know about this, otherwise we'll be discovered before we even start." Fabian said softly.

Bella smiled at that "Baby, how absolutely Slytherin of you. I'm so proud of you." She said with a teasing smile.

He smiled and stuck his tongue out at his wife before kissing her. Bella smiled and quickly slipped him a bit of tongue before pulling back and flashing her husband a sultry wink.

Fabian blushed slightly and then turned back to his friends. "So are we in agreeance? Not do anything about the lessons until the New Year?" He asked with a smile.

They all nodded and after talking for a little while longer, Harry and Parvati said goodbye to their friends, the young couple really wanting to spend time alone together.

Once Fabian had retaken his seat next to his girls he sighed contently, feeling complete now that his mates were back with him.

"So love, one thing we haven't really spoken about. Where are we going to do these lessons without Umbridge figuring it out?" Nym asked softly.

He smiled at that "that's easy baby, we use the Room of Requirement. We found it last year and it will adapt itself to our needs. It's perfect to do anything right under Umbridge's nose without her knowing it." He said softly.

She nodded at him "I've heard a lot about that room, but I never found it myself. But from what I have heard I know that the room will indeed work perfectly for us." She said as she cuddled into his shoulder.

Fabian nodded and kissed her cheek as he relaxed against the couch with Yvette on one shoulder and Nym on the other.

They talked softly amongst each other for a while when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it baby, you just relax on your throne." Hermione said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "For this to be a throne then all of you would have to be draped around me in sultry ways in very skimpy clothing, worshipping the ground I walk on and obeying everything I say without question. And since you are all very independent women, beside the fact that I love you all too much to treat you like that, I know you won't do that. Not even for me." He said with a smile.

The girls shared a look, and repositioned themselves a bit. Luna and Gabrielle both claimed a leg while Fleur and Bella took a seat in between his legs, wrapping one of their arms around them and linked their fingers with their free hand.

Fabian smiled at that and as Hermione opened the door she her smile only brightened when she saw who was on the other side.

"Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in." She said as she stepped aside.

McGonagall stepped in and shook her head when she saw him sitting with his mates. "Really Mr. Black, I've heard of decadence before, but this is outright showing off." She said with a smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly before getting off him and cuddling up together.

"Sorry Professor, it was just an inside joke we have. The girls like to tease me from time to time. But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk to us about our personal lives, what can we do for you?" He asked with a smile.

McGonagall smiled and took a seat next to Hermione and Fleur. "Well, I'm sure you've already heard this from Mr. Potter, but now that Professor Dumbledore is gone and Umbridge has taken over, I'm sure she'll try and keep the school under an iron fist. You all have to be especially careful from now on. Because she has always had it in for you since she came here, but since she will now be the Headmistress, she won't be able to teach her class anymore, so Ms. Tonks, you will be required to take over from her from now on. but I'm sure none of the students will mind that." She finished with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that "I'm sure they won't, but my concern is how this will sit with Umbridge in the long run. She's already targeted us on several occasions, what will stop her to punish us for even the slightest thing now that she is in charge." Luna asked softly.

"We have no way of knowing that I'm afraid, that's why I must ask you to be extra careful. And of course the entire staff will be extra vigilant for anything she might do." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

They nodded as McGonagall stood. "I'll leave you to the rest of your evening, I just wanted to make sure you all know what has happened today." She said as Hermione again walked her to the door.

"Thank you for informing us Professor. We really appreciate it that you keep an eye on us." Hermione said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that "Don't mention it Mrs. Black, you and your husband have always been my favorite students, and one tends to does a little extra for those." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione's smile brightened and waved as her favorite Professor made her way back to her own chambers.

…

A little while later the girls were relaxing again in the several sofa's while their husband was making them dinner, which he had insisted on.

"It so heartwarming to see him prove every day how much he cares about us." Luna said with a dreamy sigh.

The others smiled at that "Aren't we exactly the same my love? Will we not do anything to ensure our mate is happy and feels loved each and every day?" Yvette said softly.

"We do, but sometimes I think we do too little, he has always shown that he is willing to lay down his life to protect us, and I sometimes feel we take him for granted, that his love for us is something natural." Gabrielle said softly.

The girls nodded and together shared a glance towards the kitchen, where they could hear him whistle a classical tune while he cooked.

They then shared another look and apparently had similar thoughts. "How about tonight we give him a special treat. A show in which we show him how much we love him." Bella said almost in a whisper.

Again they nodded and got to work on how they would do this, every one of them giggling softly as they thought of ways to drive their lover wild.

After dinner the girls cuddled up to him and each other once again. "That was a lovely dinner baby, thank you." Nym said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You deserve nothing less than perfection my babies, and you know I live to see you happy." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "As we live for yours my love, I hope you know that too." Fleur said softly.

He had to smile at that "I know my lovelies, I wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world." He said with a dreamy smile.

"Nor would we baby, but we have a surprise for you tonight. Give us five minutes and then come to the bedroom. We're sure you'll love it." Hermione said before getting up.

He smiled and nodded, watching his lovers intently as they made their way to their bedroom, all of them putting a lot more swing in their hips than usual. He was wondering what the surprise could be but he was sure it would leave them all panting at the end of the night.

When he entered the bedroom, he found in a warm orange glow provided by several candles around the room. "Take a seat at the headboard of the bed baby." Fleur said from around the corner. He smiled at the seductiveness in her voice and did as he was told.

The moment he sat down, the girls revealed themselves to him one by one, all of them in lace lingerie in different colors. "You all look like angels." He said almost in a whisper.

The girls blushed and smiled at him "And tonight we are all yours baby. we are completely at your mercy tonight." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that, plans already starting to form in his mind. "Really my babies, then I have an idea that will benefit us all. You girls will fuck each other while Yvette and I watch you. And from there we'll see how the night progresses." He said with a seductive smile.

They all nodded and got on the bed, Yvette immediately cuddling up in his arms. The others shared a glance with each other and sought out their partners. Eventually Fleur had Gabrielle in her arms, while Hermione cuddled up to Nym, which left Bella with Luna.

The girls blushed at each other and let their hands roam across each other's bodies, while Fabian and Yvette watched them with smiles on their faces.

"You're so amazingly beautiful in this outfit mon soeur, I love you so much." Fleur said before kissing Gabrielle softly.

She blushed and let her hands roam across her sister's body. "I love you too sister, and thank you. but you also look amazing, it makes your boobs look even bigger. And you know how much I have always loved your boobs." She said as she pulled one of Fleur's breasts out of baby blue bra.

Fleur smiled and laid her sister down on the bed "You can touch them whenever you want love. because I know you have always been a bit jealous of my breast size, although I have to say yours have developed nice too." She said before taking one of her sister's breasts out of the light yellow bra she was wearing.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed her sister deeply, both of them moaning in each other's mouths as they fondled each other's breasts.

Meanwhile Hermione and Nym had already got rid of each other's bra's, both of them only wearing their panties and stockings. Hermione was wearing light orange, and Nym was in white. Both of them were already tangled up in each other, moaning in each other's mouths as they kissed.

"I love you so much Hermione, I don't think I ever said it before tonight, and I'm sorry." Nym said softly.

Hermione only smiled at her "I love you too baby, I think I did from the first time I saw you at Eliza and Narcissa's wedding. But we haven't had much time together, and most of the time we spent together we have made love together, so it's no big deal." She said as she pulled the now red haired witch closer to her body.

Nym blushed and kissed her bushy haired lover before flipping her over. "I know you don't think it's a big deal, but it is to me. Let me show you how much I love you." She said as she slowly pulled Hermione's panties off, smiling as she saw how wet her lover was.

Hermione blushed and moaned as Nym lowered herself to her throbbing vagina. Nym then immediately inserted two fingers to get them wet for the second part of her plan. "I know how much you love something in your butt love, so I'm going to make you come while I lick your pussy and finger your beautiful ass." Nym said with a sultry smile.

Hermione only nodded and moaned even louder when Nym inserted two fingers into her butt and slowly started pumping.

Next to them Luna had straddled Bella and had pulled on of the raven haired witches' breasts out of her red bra and was sucking on her nipple, getting a lovely moan from Bella.

"I've always wanted to have your boobs love. They are so big and soft. I could touch them all day." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Bella smiled and kissed her "They are all yours tonight my baby. But yours have grown into quite an amazing pair as well. So firm and yet still so soft and beautiful." She said as she unhooked Luna's purple bra and helped her blonde lover out of it.

Luna smiled and let herself fall against her lover, kissing the raven haired witch passionately as they lost themselves in each other.

Fabian and Yvette watched how their lovers lost themselves in each other and Yvette couldn't contain herself anymore. She straddled her husband and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Does it turn you on seeing the women you love being pleasure by your lovers?" She asked seductively.

He nodded and let his hands glide to her butt, Yvette moaning as she started to rock her hips against his body. "Of course it gets me hot seeing my lovers get pleasure by their lovers. That's the beauty of our Bond, there is no reason to be jealous of each other." He said as he vanished his own clothes, leaving his boxers in place.

Yvette trailed her hands across his body and slung her arms around his neck as she rocked her hips a bit faster against him. "Baby I need you to fuck me like you have never fucked me before. I want it rough tonight." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and leaned forward so that she had no other choice than to let herself fall backwards, her husband guiding her down gently with one arm. He then peeled away her panties and smiled when he saw how wet she was for him. "If you want it rough baby, who am I to deny you your needs. I will give you exactly what you want." He said before kissing her and thrusting himself inside of her in one stroke.

Yvette gave a soft scream which trailed off into a loud moan as her husband started thrusting into her. "Faster baby, I want to feel it tomorrow." She said as she kissed him.

He nodded and sped up his strokes, giving his wife exactly what she wanted.

She moaned even louder and smiled as she heard Hermione and Nym scream out their orgasms. "That sounded like you needed that my lovelies." She said as Nym and Hermione took off her green bra and each took a nipple into their mouths.

"We did need that love. Nym and I haven't had a lot of time together, so this was long overdue." Hermione said as she kissed her red haired lover.

By now Fleur and Gabrielle had also screamed out their orgasms and made their way to their brother, both of them kissing him on the neck.

"Hey love, having fun here?" Gabrielle asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them both deeply "I am love, and knowing you girls are watching makes it even a bigger turn on." He said softly.

The two girls smiled at that "We know what you did love, you gave us the opportunity to make love to the ones we have spent the least amount of time with. But tonight we wanted to do something for you, because we feel you do so much for us." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He just smiled and groaned loudly as he came inside Yvette, who screamed out her orgasm at the same time.

Once they had come down from their orgasms, Bella and Luna screamed out their orgasms, the two women falling against each other with similar dreamy smiles on their faces.

The two girls then crawled up to their lovers and kissed their husband deeply. "You two still taste like each other. I love it." He said with a smile.

"Thank you baby, but can you tell us something?" Luna asked softly. He smiled and nodded at her "Well we heard what Fleur said, and we agree. Why did you want something like this, we could have done anything you wanted." She said softly.

He smiled at that "Well girls, you all do so much for me every single day without realizing it. I want you all to be as happy as possible. And each time you tell me you love me I feel a warmth inside of me that I think nothing can ever match. I feel so undeserving of that love you all want to offer me so freely, that I do everything in my power to make you happy." He said softly.

The girls shared a glance and crawled a bit closer to him "Baby, we are happy, happier than we ever thought possible. You of all people should know how much we love you and how deserving you are of our love. We all have our own reasons for loving you, but we all do love you unconditionally." Fleur said softly.

That made his smile even brighter and he kissed each of his lovers deeply before settling back in Bella's arms, while he pulled Yvette a bit closer. "I know it's not necessary to feel this way girls, I really know that. But it's a part of my issues that I feel I don't deserve anything because of where I come from." He said with a bit of a sad smile.

"Love, you may not have had the best beginnings, but you have always had a family that loved you, even if your father didn't. Your mother always told me how you are the greatest treasure in her life. And even before we discovered our Bond I loved you like you were my own brother. And I know the same goes for Bella, Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna." Nym said with a smile.

He blinked a few tears away and kissed them. "Thank you my girls, you always know how to comfort me. One of the many reasons I love you all so much. I know I might be insecure sometimes, especially when it comes to our Bond, but I promise to try and talk to you when something is bothering me." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly before arranging themselves around him under the covers. "That's all we can ask for baby, we know we aren't the easiest women to live with, but your love for us makes everything easier." Hermione said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed them again "I think my lovely girls, it's time we go to bed before we ravage each other again. I still have a training to do tomorrow after all." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and cuddled up against him and each other as much as possible. They knew their husband needed and wanted closeness, and they were more than happy to give it as they slept.

They shared a few kisses between them, but soon they fell asleep, all of them clinging to a part of their husband and lover with smiles on their faces.


	22. Yule Time Troubles

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C22: Yule Time Troubles**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following Saturday they were on the train once again, all of them cuddled up in one form or another.

"It's so nice to go home again, I've really missed our island and our home." Luna said as she cuddled a bit deeper in Hermione's arms.

The others smiled at that "Well baby, today and tomorrow we are expected at my Mums, but we'll have plenty of time to spend at home." Fabian said softly.

Luna smiled at that "I know that baby, I'm just so excited to have two weeks of not having to think about school or Umbridge breathing down our necks. Just us and our family and friends." She said with a dreamy smile.

They nodded and Hermione kissed the blonde softly. "It's always so lovely to see that smile on your face baby. Sometimes I wonder how you do it." She said softly.

"It's not that difficult love. I always take everything one step at a time. I know how most of the people think about me, and I don't pay any attention to them. I focus myself on the important things in life. Which at this point is our lives together and everything that comes with that." Luna said softly.

That brought a smile to their faces "Sometimes I wish we could do the same, but I guess that's something that is so uniquely you, that we couldn't be like that. You're always the one that brings a smile to our faces, whatever the situation is." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed and smiled at him "Baby don't say things like that, otherwise we'll have the same situation we found ourselves in when we came back to school, and an orgy in the train is something I'd rather not risk right now." She said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "We wouldn't mind if you two got it on now baby, we're quite content with watching for now. Although we can understand you would want to wait until we got home, since we could take our time then." Bella said seductively.

That got a soft groan from Luna and it was obvious to the others she was seriously thinking about jumping into Fabian's lap and fucking him senseless. The fact that Nym was already getting him hard by stroking his dick through his pants wasn't helping.

Luna couldn't contain herself anymore and after giving Hermione a kiss she untangled herself from her bushy haired lover and almost jumped into his lap, kissing her husband passionately as her hands replaced Nym's.

"You wanted this love, now you're going to get it." Luna said with a husky voice.

He smiled and kissed her as he peeled aside her panties and stuck two fingers inside of her pussy, which got a loud moan from his wife.

Luna on her turn unzipped his pants and freed his straining erection. "It's almost if every time I see your dick it gets bigger. How could I ever been so lucky." She said before lowering herself on his length.

"Well baby, in hindsight it's not a surprise now is it. We've always been so close to each other that we were often mistaken as boyfriend and girlfriend even before we started school." He said with a soft groan as Luna started riding him.

She only smiled and kissed him deeply. "It's true that we have always been close, but you know how happy I was when I found out I was your mate. It felt like a validation of something that I have always known in my heart. We belong together, all of us do." She said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her as he pulled her close. "I have always known that love, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself. I was too afraid of hurting the one girl I could never live without. And I'm sure everyone knows this, but you were my first love, even if we were both too young to know what love is." He said with a smile.

"I know that love, and you were my first love too, it has always been you from the day we met." She said before kissing him deeply which trailed off in a loud moan.

As the two lovers lost themselves in each other, the others made sure to block off the cabin from the outside. "They look so cute together, don't they." Gabrielle said as she cuddled into Bella's arms.

Bella smiled at that "They do love, but that's mostly because they know each other so well." She said as she placed a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"And what he said is true Gabby, as much as he loves us, he loved Luna first and they will always have a special connection." Hermione said as she smiled at their lovers.

Gabrielle smiled at that "I think it's sweet they both love us in such special ways, and still manage to keep their own Bond special." She said with a soft smile.

The others nodded at that and smiled as their lovers came together, Luna moaning loudly as their husband came inside of her.

Once the two had come down from their orgasms, Luna made no attempt from moving from her spot. Nym only smiled and kissed them both softly before moving to the other couch to cuddle up to Hermione.

Luna smiled and moved a bit up so he could pull his penis out of her. She moaned as she felt his penis leave her, and after tucking it back in his pants, she kissed him deeply. "I love you Fabe." She said as she pulled back.

"I love you too baby, I'm sorry it took so long to see it." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly "It's okay baby, everything worked out in the end." She said with a smile.

He nodded and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let the contact with his love break just yet.

They sat like that, talking softly to each other until the train came in to Kings Cross Station, and as soon as it stopped and they had their luggage they made their way onto the platform, where they waited for Draco and Pansy.

As they walked out of the station, they saw Eliza and Narcissa waiting for them with bright smiles on their faces.

"It's so good to see you again my dears, I trust you had a nice trip home?" Narcissa asked with a bright smile once she had received hugs from everyone.

They all nodded and smiled at her "We did Mum, thank you for asking, but we'll save you the details for when we are in a less public place." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa nodded and led them towards an alley next to the station, where they apparated towards home.

…

They all reappeared in the living room, and once they had steadied themselves, they all immediately gathered around Eliza, who was already showing a nice baby bump. "It's so amazing that soon we're going to have a baby brother or sister soon." Draco said with a smile.

"I agree Mum, you're positively glowing and I must say you have never looked more beautiful." Fabian said with a similar smile.

Eliza had to smile at that "Boys, you're making me blush with all that praise. But thank you for the compliment." She said softly.

"It is not a compliment if it's the truth Mum, you really are glowing." Fabian said with a bright smile.

Eliza blushed and hugged her two sons tightly before she was led to the couch by her wife. "You need to rest love, we still have a dinner tonight. You need to save your strength." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

She nodded and smiled as her wife cuddled up next to her, unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to your canoodling and go put our things away." Draco said with a smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled and nodded at their son and his girlfriend as they made their way to their room.

"And what about you, I suppose you also want to get home instead of seeing two old ladies cuddling up together." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Fabian shook his head at them "First off, you're not old ladies and secondly, we can go if you want to and come back later, but we kind of want to stay and talk a little, it's been so long since we talked." He said with a smile.

They two women smiled at their son and his lovers. "Then by all means take a seat and make yourselves at home, but I'm sure you won't have any problems with that. You will always have a home here." Eliza said softly.

They all arranged themselves on the couch and both Eliza and Narcissa had to smile at them. "It's really so sweet that you all are happy together." Eliza said softly.

"We're more than happy Mum, we finally feel complete. Although some people don't want to see that." Luna said softly.

Eliza and Narcissa shared a look at that "We heard about Umbridge and what she did. We can only hope she doesn't screw over too many people. But as long as you stick together, nothing can hurt you, you have proven that after the accident after all." Narcissa said with a kind smile.

Fabian had to smile at that "We'll have to Mum, otherwise I'm sure she'll try to separate us. She had tried that before after all." He said as he pulled Luna closer to his body.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it. You are inventive, and I'm sure you'll think of something. But in other news, we got a letter from Dumbledore which said that at this point he is safe at Sirius' home, and that he will be managing Hogwarts from there, Umbridge may have been appointed Headmistress, but the real power lies with Minerva and Severus." Eliza said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Oh I know we'll be fine with Umbridge, but we've had some more news that was way bigger than Umbridge could ever be. I don't know if you heard but Lucius and my father made Horcruxes for themselves and Snape informed us a few months ago that they both have returned. So far they have kept quiet, but we all know that won't last." He said softly.

Both Narcissa and Eliza looked a bit shocked at that "I knew it, when they asked for those rings I knew they were planning something like that. Do you by any chance know where their Horcruxes are?" Narcissa asked softly.

They nodded at that "Snape has them both, and we will destroy their Horcruxes as soon as possible, just like we did with a few more of Tom's, he only has two remaining at this point and one of them we already have in our possession." Hermione said with a soft smile.

The two women nodded at that and relaxed against each other, and soon the conversation became much lighter, all of them talking softly about what more had happened over the past months.

...

A few hours later everyone was all dressed up and ready to go out for dinner, everyone in their best dresses and suits.

They apparated to London and as soon as everyone was stable again, they set out towards the restaurant.

When the children saw the restaurant they had to smile. It was the same restaurant they had gone to last year for Christmas. "I think this restaurant is quickly becoming a family favorite. We've been here too last summer." Hermione said as she looked to the others.

"I think you might be right Hermione, we have been here quite a few times when you kids were at school, and we have enjoyed it every single time. The food here is quite exquisite." Eliza said with a smile.

They walked inside and were quickly guided towards the large table in the back where they took their seats next to their partners.

When they had placed their orders Eliza and Narcissa both stood. "We would like to propose a toast, to the additions to our lovely family, both present and future." Eliza started before looking to Narcissa "And of course to the future of our family, that we may be forever safe and happy with each other." She said as she raised her glass.

"Here, here." Everyone said as they did the same.

Once the food arrived they all fell into an easy conversation which continued all the way to dessert.

After dessert Draco gathered everyone's attention as he took one of Pansy's hands in his own.

"Pansy Jane Parkinson, I love you so much and now more than ever I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked hopefully as he presented a beautiful diamond ring.

Pansy had tears in her eyes and it took a while before she could speak. "Of course I'll marry you Draco, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She said smiling through her tears.

Draco rose again and kissed his fiancé deeply. When he pulled back he was met with the surprised faces of his family, but all of them either had tears in their eyes, smiles on their faces or both.

Fabian was the first to congratulate them "Congratulations little brother, couldn't wait with the proposal anymore?" He asked with a smile.

He shook his head at him "No, now I know what's waiting for us, I couldn't wait anymore. I want to be sure Pansy will always have somewhere to go, even if something would happen to me." He said softly.

"I understand that Draco, but nothing will happen to us. We have each other to watch our backs, as well as our friends. Our fathers won't know what hit them when they decide to show their face." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco smiled slightly at that "I guess you're right Fabe, but it doesn't hurt to be careful, even if we got all the support in the world. Besides, you proposed to Hermione earlier in the year than I did." He said with a smile.

He smiled at his little brother. "I guess you're right Draco, but in my defense, Hermione and I had special circumstances, with the Tournament and all." He said with a soft smile.

Draco only nodded and shook his head while his brother hugged and congratulated his fiancé.

Once everyone had congratulated the young couple, Narcissa and Eliza pulled them both into a tight hug. "We are so proud of you Draco, it takes a lot of guts to propose to a girl in front of your family." Eliza said with a sniff.

"Don't cry Mum, this is a happy occasion. And I had the best example in my brother. He is part of the reason I am the man I am today. The other part of that reason are you two. You have taught me to not be afraid to show people how I feel and that has helped a lot in preparation for tonight." He said softly.

That made both Eliza and Narcissa smile brightly at him "Thank you son, that means a lot to us." Narcissa said as she hugged him.

A little while later they were outside and ready to apparate home again. "If you don't mind Mum, we'll apparate home, it's been a long day and we're all tired as it is. We'll see you in a couple of days." Fleur said softly.

Both Eliza and Narcissa only smiled at them "That's okay children, and thank you for a wonderful evening, we'll see you in a couple of days for Christmas." Eliza said as she hugged them all tightly.

The process was repeated with Narcissa, Draco and Pansy and after a final round of good night's Fabian and his mates gathered around their lovers to apparate home.

…

When they arrived on their island, they had to smile. It had been almost four months since they had last been here, and everything still looked as clean as they left it, not a speck of dust anywhere on its surfaces.

"It's so nice to be home again. I'm really looking forward to doing little to nothing for a couple of days." Nym said as she plunked herself on a couch.

The others smiled at her and Bella almost dove on top of her and kissed the pink haired witch softly. "And what did you have in mind my love. Long hours of making love with each other, kinky orgies where we don't know who is fucking or licking who. Or perhaps something a bit more tame, cuddling in bed with each other from sun up to sun down, whispering sweet nothings to each other while we hold each other tightly." Bella said seductively.

Nym blushed and pulled her closer "Maybe all of it love. we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want to each other." Nym said after giving the raven haired witch a soft kiss.

That made Bella smile and now they rearranged themselves on the couch while they wrapped an arm around each other. Hermione and Fleur took a seat next to them and cuddled up to each other as well. Yvette did the same with Gabrielle in one of the love seats. That left Fabian and Luna alone to take a seat in the last love seat.

"I love you all so much. Sometimes I think it's a shame we can't start our family already." Fabian said as he pulled Luna close to his body.

The girls all smiled and Luna kissed him softly. "We love you too baby, but I think you will agree that at this point we're not ready for children. As much as we would love to be mothers to your children at this point, but it just wouldn't be reasonable now. We still have so many battles to fight, on top of the logistical problems it would give having children while we were still in school." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "I know love, but it doesn't hurt to dream about it, and I'll be counting the days until we can start living that future." He said softly.

They all smiled at him "We know baby, we can't wait either, although I'm not sure if you are mentally prepared to handle seven pregnant women." Nym said with a teasing smile.

"I'm sure we'll be fine my lovelies, we'll have plenty of time to prepare ourselves for that." He said before kissing Luna on the cheek.

That made Luna blush slightly "I think my love that it is time we go to bed, otherwise we'll be up all night discussing potential futures." She said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian only nodded and followed his wives upstairs. He was still wearing a dreamy smile on his face and it didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

Once they had undressed themselves and had gotten into bed, Luna immediately cuddled up to Fabian. "Good night my love and sweet dreams." She said softly.

"Sweet dreams to you too my lovelies, and I'm sure my dreams will be sweet, you are in every single one after all." He said after receiving kisses from all his mates and had given them all a kiss back, leaving Luna for last who he gave the most passionate.

After a while they fell asleep, everyone having one arm firmly locked around the waist of the one in front of them. Like this they fell asleep, soft smiles across their faces.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up with only Hermione in bed with him. It had been a while since they had been alone in bed together and at this moment she was draped across his chest with her breasts in easy reach. He felt the heat coming from her crotch and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek when he noticed she woke up.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep okay?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and gave him a passionate kiss. "I slept wonderful, but the way I woke up was even better. It's been a while since it was just us." She said softly.

He nodded at her, his eyes full of meaning. "You're right baby, it's been way too long, and I think we should make the most of it." He said with a seductive tone in his voice.

Hermione smiled at that "Really baby, and how do you plan on doing that?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Well first I'm going to kiss every inch of your gorgeous body. And then I will pleasure you like I have never done before. And after that if you are still feeling up for it, I will fuck you, in whatever way you want." He said as he pulled her close.

Hermione smiled at that "I must say I like the sound of that love, and since I can feel you getting hard beneath me, you must are looking forward to this too." She said before kissing him.

Fabian smiled and flipped them over, kissing her neck and slowly started to pepper kisses all over her body.

She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair while one of her hands started playing with her breasts.

Meanwhile her husband was kissing his way further down her body, which made her moan even louder. "Baby, please stop teasing me. I have to feel your dick inside of me again." She said huskily.

"But you like it when I tease you baby, you always have before. I'm going to make you beg for it. That's something I've always wanted to hear." He said as he slowly traced his hands across her thighs.

Hermione pouted at him, she had never begged him for anything before, but now he was driving her mad with lust with his soft touches and teasing tone that she had no other choice. "My love, please I beg you, give me the release that only you can give me. I need to feel your talented tongue inside my pussy." She begged him with a loud moan.

He smiled and pushed two fingers inside of her soaking pussy while he attacked her clit with his tongue. "Oh God, I'm so close love, please don't stop." She said as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Then let go my love, come for your husband and mate." He said as he added another finger.

That was too much for Hermione and she came with a scream that was heard throughout the house.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Fabian kissed his way back up her body, but Hermione pushed him to his back before he could kiss her lips. "My turn now baby. just lie back and enjoy." She said as she took his length into her mouth and slowly started sucking.

Fabian groaned, but it was cut short as Hermione only sucked him shortly. She straddled him and lowered herself on his dick, moaning loudly as she started riding him.

He grabbed her butt with both hands and was able to stimulate her asshole with two fingers, which got an even louder moan from his wife.

Hermione bend down to kiss him and smiled when she pulled back. "You're close aren't you baby. it's okay, I want to feel it inside of me again. It will be so hot knowing I've got your load inside of while we have breakfast with our mates.

He smiled and kissed her again as he thrusted up and came inside of her with a loud moan.

Once she felt he had ridden out his orgasm, she got off him and kissed his cheek. "Amazing as always love, do you need some more time to recover, or did you want some breakfast?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine baby, let's get some clothes on and get breakfast with our mates." He said as he sat up, only to fall right back to the bed, his eyes closed in pain.

Hermione immediately was at his side. "You're not fine love. You rest a bit, I'll go get Fleur and see what's wrong with you." She said after giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded and tried to calm himself down. He had never had something like this before and honestly he was a bit afraid of what was happening.

Meanwhile Hermione dashed downstairs in her robe to get Fleur. "Fleur baby, please we need your help, Fabe is not feeling well." She said frantically.

That got the attention of every one of the girls, who were all in the kitchen preparing a monster breakfast for their mates.

Fleur nodded and hurried upstairs while Hermione broke down in Yvette's arms "It'll be okay Hermione, Fleur can fix whatever is wrong with him." She cooed softly as she held the brunette tightly.

Hermione sobbed in the redheads arms and could only hope their mate was okay.

Meanwhile Fleur entered the bedroom to see her husband curled into a ball while he was clutching his head.

When she saw it she calmed down a little, it hadn't been the first time he had this, but this was the first time she had seen that it was this bad. "One of your headaches again love?" She asked softly.

He turned back to his back and managed to nod. Fleur then took a seat next to him and laid one of her hands on his chest, feeling the strains in his head and neck and she focused on healing them.

Immediately he felt the pain leave him and when she removed her hand from his chest he smiled at her. "Thank you love, that really helped." He said softly.

"I'm happy to help love, but I must advise you some more rest. You are not to come out of bed for the rest of the day. We'll come up with food in a minute. Try to clear your head a bit and if you need anything, you only need to call one of us. We'll be your nurses for today." She said after giving him a soft kiss.

He smiled at her "Very well Nurse Fleur, I wouldn't dare defy the orders of such a sexy nurse." He said with a wink.

Fleur blushed and smiled at him "You're incorrigible love, now rest. I'll send Gabby up with breakfast for you." She said after kissing him again.

She tucked him in and then gave him a last smile and made her way back downstairs, they eyes of her mates on her when she entered the living room. "How is he baby?" Hermione asked softly.

"He's okay. He just had a bad headache, it's not the first time he had one. I've made sure he will stay in bed today, and I've spiced it up by saying that he will be nursed by us today." She said before turning to her sister. "Gabby love, could you fill a plate for our love and take it upstairs to him?" She asked softly.

"I would love to sis." She said before filling a plate with bacon, eggs, a sausage and a few slices of assorted fruits and she poured her love a glass of orange juice to go with it.

She gave her mates a smile and made her way upstairs to their sick husband. For once she was glad she had listened to her sister and worn a skirt, so her lover could have something to look at while he ate.

As she entered the room she had to smile at the sight of her husband all tucked in and cuddled into his blankets.

"Hey love, I've brought breakfast for you, all fresh and cooked by us." She said as she conjured up a table and placed his breakfast on it.

He smiled and slowly sat up and started his breakfast while he kept sneaking glances at his little sister in her short skirt and tight fitting top. "Did you take a page out of your sisters book baby. you look damn sexy in that outfit." He said softly.

Gabrielle blushed at him "Thank you love, Fleur did advise me somewhat, I'm not really familiar in how to dress to my new age yet." She said with a soft smile.

"Well I think you look gorgeous in that, as well as drop dead sexy." He said before leaning over to kiss her.

She smiled into the kiss and moved his table to the side so she could straddle him. "Baby, you're supposed to be taking it easy today. So no teasing which might lead to let's say more strenuous activities." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Whatever you desire Nurse Gabby. I'll keep my hands to myself. But can't I at least come down? It's so lonely up here by myself." He said with those big eyes which he knew they couldn't resist.

It worked like a charm and Gabrielle soon relented. "Fine, but you will be on the couch where you can rest and we can keep an eye on you." She said after giving him a kiss.

"Your wish is as always my command love." He said before slowly getting up and gathering up his pillow and blanket. Gabrielle only smiled and took his plate and glass before walking downstairs with her lover.

For the rest of the day Fabian was confined to the couch with Hermione cuddled up next to him, while the others waited on him hand and foot, and by the time they prepared for bed, Fabian was feeling a lot better than he had that morning.

They quickly undressed themselves, but soon found it was a becoming a bit impractical due to the lingering chill in their home, so they settled on wearing clothes until they went back to school.

For the girls that meant shorts and tank tops, while Fabian went with sweatpants and a shirt.

"You know how long it's been since we wore clothes to bed? but I must say that cuddling up to you while you're wearing a shirt gives me somewhere to put my hands and keep them warm at the same time." Hermione said as she did just that.

Fabian shivered slightly from her touch "Jeez love, your hands are freezing, did you put them on ice before coming to bed?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Hermione slapped his shoulder. "No I didn't, it's just that the room is cold. But I'm sure your chest will warm them up." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss before taking her hands in his own to warm them up for her. That brought a smile to Hermione's face and she gave him a soft kiss on the neck "Good night my sweet Prince." She said with a smile.

"Good night and sweet dreams Princess." He said with a soft smile as he fell asleep.


	23. Christmas Day

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C23: Christmas Day**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later the girls all woke up early and saw that their husband was still dead to the world. They smiled and decided to wake them up in true Christmas fashion, but since it was a bit impractical to do that together, Bella, Fleur and Nym quietly got out of bed to start on breakfast.

Gabrielle and Yvette each straddled a leg while Hermione and Luna laid down beside his face. The two girls gave him a soft kiss on each cheek while Gabrielle and Yvette started peppering kisses across his body. All of them were in tank tops and panties and the sight was too much for them.

Gabrielle and Yvette let their hands roam over each other's bodies while they were trying to wake up their husband, who was still fast asleep.

Hermione and Luna had also inched closer and had one hand across Fabian's body and onto each other's butts, squeezing the soft flesh there. Both of them moaned and glanced at their lover, who still showed no signs of waking up.

"I think we exhausted him a bit last night my lovelies, I think it's better to let him sleep for now." Luna said with a soft moan.

The girls looked at their sleeping mate and smiled "We should, but there is no reason to not enjoy ourselves. Maybe our moans will wake him up." Luna said with a seductive smile.

The others blushed and soon they were engaged in a four way kiss where they didn't know whose tongue was in whose mouth.

Soon they fell to the bed and it was Hermione was tugging at Gabrielle's tank top with one hand while she pulled the girl closer to her body with her other hand while Gabrielle had two hands on her butt and kissed the brunette as if her life depended on it.

Luna and Yvette were already completely naked and at this moment Yvette was sucking on Luna's nipple while Luna was clutching at the redheads ass and kissing her on the neck, both girls moaning loudly from their ministrations.

Their moans seemed to bring Hermione and Gabby out of their lust and the two girls crawled towards their lovers. "I have an idea girls, why don't we form a square and make each other come. It's something I've always wanted to try." Luna said with a smile.

The others nodded and quickly stripped themselves of any remaining clothing and positioned themselves around each other, and soon the room was filled with their muffled moans.

Slowly but surely Fabian woke from his slumber and the first thing he saw was his four mates licking each other to an orgasm. He decided to let the girls have their moment together, and he sat up to watch with interest what his lovers were doing to each other.

Soon the girls noticed that their love was awake but all of them were too close to orgasm to notice, and a few seconds later they moaned loudly in each other's pussies as they came.

Once the girls had come down from their orgasms they turned their eyes to their lover. "Good morning my love, did you sleep okay?" Gabrielle asked with a purr.

"I slept amazing babies, Merry Christmas." He said as he kissed them all softly.

The girls smiled and all dove on him, kissing every part of his body they could reach. He groaned and felt as if he didn't have enough hands to pull them close to his body.

"We tried to wake you up a bit more sensually love, but you were dead to the world. So we decided to make each other come until you woke on your own." Luna said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her "Well, you girls wanted to cuddle until three in the morning, so it's not such a surprise I slept so long. But as much I would want to make love to you all right now, I'm really hungry, so what do you girls say about getting some breakfast and exchange gifts after that?" He asked softly.

The girls shared a glance with each other and kissed him softly before getting of the bed. "That's a wonderful idea baby, and after breakfast we'll have plenty of time before Christmas dinner with our family." Yvette said with a smile.

He nodded and after giving each of his lovers a soft slap on the butt, he followed them downstairs, although his lovers shot him a playful glare for it.

As they came downstairs, Bella, Fleur and Nym were putting the last bits of their breakfast on the table. "Good morning my lovelies, I hope you're hungry, we've prepared a feast for our first Christmas together." Nym said as she kissed them all softly.

"We're absolutely famished love, Merry Christmas to you all." Fabian said after giving them all a kiss.

The girls blushed and after they had given each other a few kisses they took a seat at the table, Fabian taking a seat at the head. "You know, we really should get a round table for a dinner table. This table makes me feel like I am the boss or something, I don't want to feel like that." He said softly.

The girls smiled and with a wave of her wand Bella transfigured the table into a round table, with enough room for them all to sit comfortably.

They ate in silence and the three women had made so much food they would have enough to last another day.

After breakfast they took a seat in the living room where they arranged themselves around the Christmas tree they had set up. "God I'm so full, I could do with a few hours of doing absolutely nothing." Fabian said as he unbuckled his pants to let his meal digest.

"Well nobody forced you to eat that last sausage love. That one is all on you." Nym said as she cuddled into his side.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I know baby, but you three have put so much effort in this breakfast, it almost seems a shame not to eat it all." He said softly.

She smiled at that "We might have gone a bit overboard, but we wanted to do this as a thank you for everything you have done for us." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"The things I've done are nothing compared to the things you all have done for me. You deserve the very best." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all blushed and smiled at him "You're too sweet my love, we love you so much." Fleur said softly.

"As I love you all my babies, now and forever." He said with a smile.

All of them smiled and Bella and Nym both kissed him in turn, letting their love for him flow to their lips.

…

After a few hours of relaxing they were ready to give gifts to each other. The girls had all been shopping together the day after they got home, while Fabian had done the same with Draco.

Instead of buying him a gift each, the girls had agreed to buy him one gift together, and they had agreed unanimously that Luna and Hermione would be the ones to give it to him.

The two girls went to the tree and picked up the large package for their mate. "Fabian my love, we have thought long and hard on what to get you, but ultimately we decided on this. we really hope you like it. it's truly one of a kind." Hermione said softly.

He opened the package curiously and gasped softly when he saw it. Inside was a painting of all of them on their wedding day. The only difference now was that Gabrielle and Nym were in similar dresses as their wedding dresses, Gabrielle in yellow and Nym in white, with him in the middle.

"This is absolutely beautiful, where did you get this?" He asked softly.

Luna blushed at that "I painted it love, we couldn't think of anything to get you what would show how much we love you. So I contacted Severus if he had some Felix Felicis available so that it would turn out perfect. Thankfully he had and an entire day of designing and painting resulted in this." She said softly.

He gently put it down and motioned them all to him. "Thank you girls, this is the best gift you could have given me." He said as he pulled them all in a group hug.

The girls all blushed and kissed him before he released them. "I don't have such a spectacular gift for you, but I hope you'll love it none the less." He said as he gave them a long but thin box each.

When they unwrapped it and opened the boxes, they all let out a gasp. Inside were seven identical necklaces with the same crest that was on their brooms. It was the crest of their Coven set with the same gems that were in their wedding rings. For Gabrielle he had chosen an Amber stone which was a dark yellow and for Nym he had chosen a Pearl which was almost blindingly white.

He then unbuttoned his blouse and revealed his own, which was set with a black Jet. "I got one for myself as well, that way we'll always be recognized as mates. It also has a special emergency enchantment built in. When any of us are in danger, they will grow warm and teleport us close to the one in trouble." He said softly.

They all blushed and kissed him deeply in turn, each of them moaning softly into his mouth. "You know love, when you give us a gift like this, we feel the need to show you how grateful we are. Would you like that?" Bella asked with a seductive smile.

He gulped and nodded, which got a bright smile from the girls. "Then follow us upstairs baby, and we'll give you the best Christmas present you ever had." Nym said before kissing him.

That made him blush and without thinking of anything else he followed his lovers upstairs, his mind already thinking of everything the girls could do to him.

When he entered the bedroom, all of the girls were already naked, except for Bella, who was in black leather and thigh high boots.

She smiled at him and walked towards him, pulling him towards her body. "It's been a while since we did a little bit of roleplay baby, would you like to join me for a little master/slave fun today?" She asked seductively.

He nodded and kissed her deeply, making sure the others saw everything. "Of course love, everything for my mistress." He whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled at that "I'm not your mistress baby, if anything you are my master, but today we'll do it like we did the first time we did this together." She said in a similar tone. She kissed him again while the girls started undressing him.

When Bella broke the kiss she smirked at the girls. "Those are good little sluts, you already know exactly what to do for your master." She said before turning to Fabian again "Now my love, take your pick, as you can see we have a very nice selection today." She said almost in a purr.

He smiled and nodded at her before he walked to the girls and occasionally squeezed a breast or butt, as if to test the wares. "I think for today my three sisters will pleasure me, and of course I expect full compliance." He said sternly.

The three girls blushed and nodded obediently at him "Of course master." They said in unison, although Luna and Gabrielle were holding each other's hands tightly and were looking a bit shy.

On the inside he had to smile at his lovers, who were really giving everything to stay in character, but on the outside he smirked at them "You don't have to be shy girls, if you do everything I say, when I say it, nothing bad will happen. Who knows, perhaps you might even enjoy it." He said in a sweet voice.

Gabrielle and Luna looked shyly at each other and then nodded at him, both of them relaxing a bit for now.

Bella watched them with a smirk on her face and the turned to Hermione, Nym and Yvette. "I guess that leaves me with you three. Yvette would you inform them on the rules while I fetch the strap-on." She said as she caressed Yvette's cheek gently.

"Of course my mistress, anything for your pleasure." Yvette said obediently before turning to Hermione and Nym. "Alright listen carefully. The mistress demands your complete obedience. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will only answer with 'Yes mistress' and 'please mistress' because if you don't I will not be held responsible for what happens." She said softly.

The two women nodded and when Bella returned they got a little bit nervous. "Okay sluts, listen carefully. I want Hermione and Yvette on the bed and get each other ready in sixty nine position, but don't you dare come or there will be punishment. Nym can get me ready for you." She said harshly.

"Yes mistress." Hermione and Nym said with a squeak while Yvette said it with a calm, seductive tone.

Bella smirked as Yvette pulled Hermione onto the bed, kissing the brunette deeply before she flipped them over and positioned herself over Hermione's pussy. Meanwhile Nym sank to her knees and swallowed audibly when she saw Bella's strap-on. Bella saw her hesitating and grabbed her by the hair. "What are you waiting for slut? A written invitation? Start sucking before I ram this down your throat." She said harshly.

Nym looked up at her "Of course mistress, forgive me for my moment of doubt. I live to serve you." She said before she took the strap-on into her mouth and started sucking.

Bella smiled evilly and let her hand glide to the back of Nym's head. " It's good that you already know your place. Now suck that cock like it's your only purpose in life." She said with a soft moan.

Meanwhile Fabian had laid down on the other side of the bed. Fleur and Gabrielle were currently sucking his penis in tag team while he had a firm grasp of Luna, who was sitting in his lap and was worshipping his body with her hands and tongue.

"That's good enough girls, I want all three of you up on the bed with you asses facing me. I'm going to fuck each of you three sluts so good, you'll never want anybody else's cock ever again." He said with a smirk.

"Of course master, please use our bodies as you see fit. We live to serve you." Fleur said with a blush.

"Then get on the bed sluts, Fleur first, Gabrielle over her and Luna next to her, I'll give you the thing you want." He said with a smirk

They crawled onto the bed exactly in the position he wanted. "It's good that you know it my dear sister. But who shall I start with, maybe I should start with Gabby, your pussy is practically begging me to fuck it. Or should I start with Luna, since I know you secretly love this kind of thing, even though you deny it. Or should I start with Fleur, my dear sister who never fails to do anything I say." He said as he stroked their butts softly.

Fabian seemed to think about who to fuck first for another minute when Fleur felt the tip of his penis prodding against her pussy. "You're already so wet sis, are you really so desperate to be fucked by your own brother?" He asked softly.

She smiled shyly at him "Yes master, you will always the only one for me." She said with a moan.

He smirked at her and slowly let his dick glide into her soaking pussy. "Then I'll make sure to keep it that way, prepare for the fucking of a lifetime my dear slutty sister." He said as he started thrusting into her.

Fleur moaned when she felt his dick inside of her. She heard Gabby moan above her and Luna next to her. When she glanced back she saw that he was licking Gabrielle from behind while he had two fingers inside of Luna.

He noticed she glanced back and spanked her, getting a soft yelp from his sister. "Eyes in front of you slut, you don't have to see what I do to the others." He said evilly.

"Of course master, please forgive me." She said softly.

He smirked at that "There is also no need to speak. If you want to use your mouth that badly, give Luna a nice deep kiss, let her feel what she is missing." He said as he spanked her again.

Fleur moaned and did exactly as she was told, kissing Luna deeply as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Suddenly he pulled himself from Fleur and into Luna without missing a beat, getting a loud moan from the blonde.

"Yeah, you secretly like that, don't you slut. Just admit it." He said with a smirk.

Luna moaned and nodded shyly. "Yes master, I love it when you treat me like a slut." She said with a loud moan.

Fabian smirked at that "That's a good girl, you deserve a treat for that. Lie down in front of Fleur, I'm sure she's dying to taste you again, aren't you my slutty sister?" He asked softly.

"Yes master, I would love to taste her again." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at that and pulled out of Luna, kissing her deeply before she laid down in front of Fleur, who wasted no time on starting to lick the young blonde. He then positioned himself behind Gabrielle, who still had her breasts pressed into Fleur's back.

"Are you ready sis, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be feeling it tomorrow." He said with an evil smirk.

Gabrielle moaned from the tone of his voice. "Yes master, I have always been ready. My body is yours to use." She said as he slid himself in.

At the other side of the bed Bella was fucking Hermione hard while Yvette lay before her and Nym was licking Bella from behind. Hermione was devouring the redhead's pussy and moaned into it as Bella thrusted into her butt with the strap-on.

Bella was also moaning loudly and she knew they were all close. "Alright sluts, get on your knees, I'm going to come all over you, but I want you to make each other come with your fingers." She said as she pulled out of Hermione.

The girls scrambled to get on their knees and soon they were all fingers deep in each other while Bella started stroking her strap-on.

At the same time Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna had done the same and were looking as Fabian stroked himself to an orgasm.

A few seconds later both Bella and Fabian groaned as they shot their loads all over their lovers, while the girls moaned loudly as they came as well.

Once they had come down from their orgasms they sat themselves down on the bed, the others immediately engulfing them with hugs and kisses. "That was absolutely amazing love, thank you so much." Hermione said after kissing Bella.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her three lovers. "Thank you girls, I wasn't too rough with you I hope?" She asked softly.

They shook their heads and cuddled up to the raven haired witch. "Of course not love, we know you didn't mean it." Nym said as she kissed her.

Bella blushed and nuzzled Nym's hair, loving the mixed scent of sweat and her Nym's own unique smell.

Meanwhile Fabian and the three other girls did the same, cuddling up together and talking softly. "You were amazing my love. It's almost if this comes natural to you." Luna said with a dreamy sigh.

He smiled and kissed all three of them "Love, it will never come natural to me to degrade you. But sometimes we need this, to let go of the control we always have on our lives." He said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that, Bella, Hermione, Nym and Yvette rearranging themselves a bit so that they were all cuddled up to each other.

Fabian sighed happily and relaxed against the pillows while his mates relaxed against him or each other.

"I love you all so much girls, thank you for loving me the way you do." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him "We love you too baby, now and forever we will love you. You complete us in so many ways." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "As you complete me my lovelies, but I think we best take a shower and then go prepare for dinner, we spent almost the entire afternoon pleasuring each other." He said with a smile.

Again the girls nodded and kissed him before getting up and making their way to the shower, Fabian hot on their tail.

…

After having spent almost an hour in the shower pleasuring each other once again, they got dressed and were preparing to leave to their mother's house for Christmas dinner.

They quickly grabbed the gifts and the food for their family and stepped into the Floo two at a time.

As they arrived in Markov Manor, they were greeted by the sight of a shirtless Draco, who was engaged in a passionate lip-lock with his fiancé, who was also missing her shirt.

Fabian cleared his throat and the young couple looked up startled and Pansy quickly covered u with Draco's shirt while blushing brightly.

"Good afternoon lovebirds, there's no reason to be shy. It's nothing we haven't seen before." Bella said with a smile.

Draco and Pansy both blushed and quickly got dressed again. "We know, but we kind of promised Mum we would keep our urges under control while they went to get Ellen and Richard, but we kind of lost ourselves in each other." Draco said as his blush faded.

Fabian smiled at that "We know that feeling all too well brother, and there is nothing wrong with giving in to your urges." He said softly.

They nodded and once they were dressed again they made their way to the living room.

When they entered they all smiled, but none more than Luna, Bella and Nym since Xeno and Andromeda were already there.

"Hello daddy, how are you?" Luna asked as she hugged her father.

Xenophilius smiled brightly and hugged her even tighter "Hey Moon, I've been fine, but it's been a bit quiet without you at home. But I can see you are truly happy with your husband and mates." He said softly.

Luna smiled at him "We are incredibly happy daddy, even more so since our Bond has been completed." She said with a dreamy smile.

Xeno smiled and shook Fabian's hand excitedly "Fabian, good to see you again son, how have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"I've been doing great Xeno, and all of that can be laid at the feet of your daughter and the rest of my mates, they are making sure I know how much they love me each and every day." He said with a smile.

After everyone exchanged greetings, they moved on to Andromeda, while Luna talked with her father for a bit longer.

Nym hugged her mother tightly "Hey Mom, how have you been?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Hey Dora, we've been doing good, thank you for asking, although I'm a bit surprised to see you as one of Fabian's mates, but I can see your genuinely happy with your cousin." Andromeda said with a smile.

Nym smiled at that "Thanks Mum, I have to say it surprised me too, but when he kissed me again, I knew it was true. You know I have never been one to hold on to a long relationship, but I know in my heart Fabian is the one I will spend the rest of my life with." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter and her nephew. "I know that my daughter, and I know how close you and Fabian have always been, especially after that night you spent together." She said with a wink to them both.

Fabian and Nym blushed at that "You knew about that Aunt Andi? I thought we were being discreet about it." He said softly.

"Of course I knew, and so did your mothers. But we knew you were young and wanted to experiment, and the two of you were already close, so we thought nothing of it. as your mother always says Fabian, love comes to everyone differently." Andromeda said with a smile.

At that moment Eliza and Narcissa popped into the living room with Ellen and Richard by their side, the two Grangers smiling when they saw their daughter and her mates.

Hermione hugged them both tightly, glad to see her parents again, while Bella and Nym talked a bit more with Andromeda.

"Hey Mum, Dad, how have you been?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Ellen smiled at her daughter "Hello Hermione, we've been doing good thank you for asking, how are you doing, married life still exciting?" She asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded at that "Of course Mum, there is never a dull moment in our house, or at school for that matter." She said with a bright smile.

Both Ellen and Richard smiled at her "We're glad everything is still fine between you. To be honest we were a bit worried last summer. But thank you for proving us wrong once again." Richard said with a smile.

"I'll be honest Dad, it has not always been easy, but our love for each other helps us through a lot, especially after Fabian's accident a few months ago, that was really an eye-opener for all of us." Hermione said as she hugged him with one arm.

"We heard about that, I'm glad you're okay Fabian, God knows what would have happened if you wouldn't have made it." Ellen said sadly.

They all shared a glance with each other and smiled at her "Well Mum, to be honest, we don't know either, but we're glad we don't have to find out. I really think all of us would have lost the will to live if we lost Fabian." Hermione said softly.

Fabian pulled her into a hug and smiled at her "Love you know that I will be here for a very long time to annoy you all. My love for you is all too strong for me to die already." He said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly, all of their mates giving them a supportive smile or touch on the knee or back, remembering the incident clearly.

At that point Eliza and Narcissa came back into the room after having changed into their best Christmas clothes. "Good evening everyone, I hope you are all hungry, because we have prepared a feast for you all, if you would please follow us to the dining room." Narcissa said with a smile.

Once they were all seated Eliza stood "Welcome everyone, before we eat, we wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. This may be our first Christmas as a complete family, but everyone here is connected through one person, and that person is none other than our lovely son Fabian. So Fabian thank you for bringing so much love and friendship back into our family." She said with a bright smile, after which everyone applauded him.

He blushed brightly at that, not really being used to that kind of praise. "Thank you mother, but I have only done what you have taught me from a young age." He said softly.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at him "We're sorry to put you on the spot like that sweetie, but we really felt you deserved that. But we'll try not to embarrass you further. For dinner tonight we have something special, you need only say what you would like to eat, and it will appear on your plate, we figured that would be easier than to prepare too much food. So without further ado, please enjoy your meal." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian had to smile at his mothers, he had figured they would do something like that and he looked at his plate and softly said "Steak", smiling as it appeared.

His lovers rolled their eyes at him "Really baby, you can choose anything you want and you go for the most obvious?" Yvette asked with a smile.

"Hey, what can I say. I love my steaks." He said with a bright smile.

The girls shook their heads and thought of their own dinner, Fleur, Yvette and Gabrielle took chicken, Bella and Nym had salmon and Luna and Hermione had shrimps. He just smiled at them knowingly, the girls had taken exactly what he had expected but he wouldn't say anything right now.

Dinner was filled with talk and after dessert the moved to the family room where a giant tree had been set up, the presents all around it in brightly colored wrappings.

"Now that we all have eaten, we'll leave it to you on what to do, we can either give presents now or wait until the food has gone down a bit." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Everyone looked at each other and then smiled at the hostesses. "Well, to be very honest, it's been a long day for us, so if it's okay with everyone, we would like to get on with the presents." Fleur said with a slight blush.

Everyone smiled at that "We're fine with that, I think it's been a long day for everyone, and to be honest, the baby is making me more tired than I would have expected." Eliza said with a blush.

"That's okay Mum, I can't say I know the feeling, but we feel just as tired from the past few days." Gabrielle said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at that "Well dear, maybe in a few years you will all know what it's like." She said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle blushed slightly but smiled at her mother, relaxing against Luna as she linked their fingers.

When the time came to exchange gifts, Fabian was the first to stand, picking up his gift for his mothers. "We have thought for so long on what to get you, so we decided to get you three gifts." He said as he handed the package to them.

They opened it together and inside were two beautiful dresses, with one of them having a bit more room at the abdomen. The other one was a box of clothes for a newborn baby in both pink and blue.

"These are beautiful, thank you so much, but I think we'll only need the clothes for a boy, since you are getting a baby brother." Eliza said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that "That's probably for the best, the family could use some more male presence." Draco said with a soft smile.

Fabian only nodded at that, getting a teasing slap on the shoulder from both Fleur and Gabrielle. "You know even with another boy in the family, you will still be outnumbered right?" Fleur asked with a teasing smile.

He smiled and kissed her "I know, but our baby brother will have a secret weapon, a cuteness like you have never seen before. All Black boys are beyond cute for the first few years." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, I guess that's true, just look at you, you stole my heart the moment I had you in my arms for the first time." Bella said with a dreamy smile

He leaned over his sister to kiss her and smiled at his raven haired wife. "Thanks love, but you know the opposite is true too." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him kindly, before they turned their eyes back to Draco and Pansy, who was standing in front of them. "Fabian, girls, thanks to the advice from our mothers, we have come up with the perfect gift for you all. We really hope you enjoy it." He said with a shy smile.

Hermione took the package and together they unwrapped it, smiling as they saw what it was. Inside was another painting of the entire family, including Sirius, Harry and Parvati.

"It's beautiful Draco, thank you. our home missed a little bit of art in it." Yvette said after hugging them both.

After more than an hour of exchanging gifts everyone took their leave again, all of them pretty tired and in Fabian's case, a little bit drunk. They had a lot to celebrate this evening and he had a little too much wine.

As they arrived back home Fabian had to be supported by Bella and Fleur and for some reason he was giggling all the way up the stairs.

"What's so funny baby?" Bella asked once they were in bed.

"Nothing much love, I'm just feeling the need to sleep between your tits tonight, they look like fluffy comfortable pillows to me." He slurred with a goofy smile.

Bella smiled and pulled him against her body. "Then use my body as your pillow love, you know I love it when you are close to me." She said softly.

He giggled at that and crawled on top of her, nuzzling his head in between her breasts. "Thank you baby, sweet dreams." He slurred before falling asleep.

The girls smiled and gave them both a soft kiss before cuddling up to Bella and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	24. Anniversary Dinner

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C24: Anniversary Dinner**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know, it has been a week since I last updated. But I haven't been able to write during the weekend. Plus the fact that I have started another fic isn't helping. I'll upload it someday, but I want to focus on Bonded Souls first, since that is my main story. The new fic is a Twilight fic which I won't divulge to much information about at this point. Just keep your eyes peeled is all I'm going to say ;-)**

The following morning Fabian woke up very early between Bella's breasts and her arms locked tightly around his waist. He smiled at how soft her features were in the morning and when he looked to his side he saw that the others were still fast asleep.

He had a gigantic hangover from last night and he really didn't want to do anything today, but he knew tonight they were supposed to go out to eat to celebrate his mother's first anniversary.

He nuzzled back in between Bella's breasts and sighed contently, despite the pain that he had in his head.

Bella moaned when he got comfortable and pulled him closer "Good morning love, did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded and winced when he felt a flash of pain in his head. "I did, but I think I'm a bit hungover from yesterday." He said softly.

She smiled at him "That's what you get when you drink an entire bottle of wine by yourself. But I'll make you a deal. We'll let the others rest a bit longer and I'll make you the same breakfast you made me last year when I had a hangover." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded as Bella gently sat up and then picked him up as she stood. "This is a bit of an opposite, isn't it my love? Usually I'm the one who carries you." He said with a soft smile.

"I know how much a hangover can hurt love, and it's something I have wanted to do to you for a very long time." She said as she kissed the top of his head and made her way downstairs with her lover in her arms, both of them still naked.

Once they came downstairs Bella gently set him on the couch and gave him a kiss before moving to the kitchen to fix a nice anti hangover breakfast for the pair of them. Like Fabian she drank a bit too much yesterday, but she was used to a hangover, since she spent a lot of the later years of her first marriage intoxicated. Now she was glad she didn't have to drink her problems away anymore, but had seven lovers that knew exactly how to make her forget her past.

Ten minutes later she came back with two plates filled with eggs, bacon and bread for the both of them beside her floated two glasses and a carafe of orange juice.

"There you go baby, Bella's special anti-hangover breakfast complete with orange juice." She said as she placed it on the table and cuddled up next to him.

He smiled and kissed her softly before they started breakfast, occasionally feeding each other a piece of bacon.

Fabian felt his headache fading a bit and after breakfast he straddled her "That was an amazing breakfast baby, thank you." He said as he rested his head against her shoulder.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Don't mention it baby, I spent half my marriage to Rodolphus intoxicated, so I know how to make a hangover breakfast." She said softly.

He kissed her deeply, not knowing how else to say how sorry he was she had to go through that alone.

Bella moaned and pulled him closer, smiling as she felt his penis harden against her stomach and she could feel herself getting wet.

"Baby, I need you to make love to me right here, right now. I need to feel you inside of me again." She said huskily.

He smiled and laid her down on the couch, while he settled behind her. "Of course love, I'll help you create some new memories." He said as he pushed his penis inside of her.

She moaned and flipped them over so that she could ride him. It was her all-time favorite position when she was making love to him and she relished the feeling of bouncing on her lover's dick. She leaned down to kiss him while hands made their way to her breasts, kneading them gently.

"I love you so much Fabian, please hold me and fuck me like it's our last day together." She said with a loud moan.

He kissed her on her neck, which he knew was a soft spot for her. "Of course my love, I would make love to you until the end of days if that meant you were happy." He said lovingly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply, clinging to his body tightly. "Baby, I need to taste you, please let me suck you." She said once she broke their kiss.

He smiled at that "Of course baby, but only if I get to taste you too." He said softly.

"Of course my love, my body is yours. You know that." She said as she got off him with a moan.

She quickly positioned herself and took him into her mouth with a moan as he started eating her out.

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, loving the taste of his wife's juices flowing from her divine pussy.

It didn't take long for them to come, and after a few minutes of pleasuring each other, they came with loud moans.

Once they both had come down from their orgasms a bit, Bella crawled off of him and cuddled up to him. "I love you Fabian, thank you for everything." She said with a smile.

He summoned a blanket over them and kissed her neck softly. "I love you too baby, and it was certainly my pleasure baby, you know I would do anything to make you happy." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and turned around in his arms, and as she saw his gentle features she cuddled up close and rested her head on his chest. "Love do you think we will ever have a normal life?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I think we will baby, we won't always have to look over our shoulders and I'm sure at some point we'll be able to settle down and stop fighting. It might take a few years, but I like to think that someday we will be able to be a family." He said as he kissed her.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly, feeling content now that she was in his arms once again. Again their lovemaking had served as a way to make her forget her past and make some great new memories.

He kissed her softly and pulled her close, resting one of his legs across hers. She smiled and kissed him before they both closed their eyes for a little bit longer.

…

A few hours later, Fabian and Bella woke up to a soft conversation coming from the couch next to them. "Hello sleepyheads, I hope you slept well, you were up so early we got a bit worried." Fleur said just a little too loud for them.

They both groaned and Fabian pulled the covers over them while Bella cuddled a bit more into his chest. "Not so loud baby, we have a bit of a headache." Bella said softly as they re-emerged from under the covers.

Fleur smiled at them "We know love, and we're sorry. But you two have really brought it on yourselves, but we still feel for you. How about you two take a nice shower to clear your heads while we have breakfast." She said in a softer tone.

They both nodded and after giving all of their lovers a kiss they made their way back upstairs to take a shower together.

The others watched them walk upstairs and smiled at them "I think they both needed last night, Bella still struggles with her past sometimes and I know Fabian only drinks when something is bothering him." Hermione said as she crawled into Yvette's arms.

"I know, and since they have helped each other deal with everything in their own unique way since day one, it only makes sense that they seek out each other when things tend to overwhelm them." Fleur said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that "We all have our own unique ways to help each other, that's the beauty of our relationship. We all love each other so very much that we have created relationships with everyone in our Bond, and I think it's so sweet we are able to have this life." Luna said softly.

"That's certainly true, we have all been incredibly blessed to have found our true love with each other and Fabian. None of us have come from easy backgrounds, and somehow we found exactly what we needed with each other." Gabrielle said with a soft smile as she cuddled into Nym's arms.

The pink haired witch smiled and gave her young lover a kiss, both of them quickly losing themselves in each other, much to the amusement of the four other women in the room. "I think they make an excellent point there love, not to mention it's so hot to see them getting into things." Yvette said as she pulled Hermione a bit closer to her body and placed soft kisses on her neck.

Hermione moaned and let her head fall to the side so that the redhead had easier access. "Oh Yvette, you get me so hot." She said in a soft but husky voice.

Yvette smiled and turned the brunette around in her arms. "You do the same thing to me my lovely Hermione, please let me show you how much." She said as she lifted the bushy haired witch onto the counter and peeled aside her panties underneath her skirt.

Meanwhile Fleur had undressed Luna and herself and they had sat themselves on the couch while they were kissing and fingering each other, the two moaning in each other's mouths.

To this sight Fabian and Bella came back downstairs. "Really girls, starting without us?" Bella asked with a soft smile.

They all looked up and smiled at their lovers. "Sorry love, but we can't help it, you guys got us terribly excited from seeing you two naked. One would almost think you two enjoy being naked more than wearing clothes." Gabrielle said with a soft moan as Nym inserted two fingers inside of her.

"Well, it's kind of true, since every time we get naked together we end up making love to each other. Therefore it's easier to not wear clothes when we're alone in our own home we can forego wearing clothes." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls shrugged and nodded at that, not really having anything in response to that.

Bella took a seat in Fabian's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you even eat, or did you just start without eating anything?" She asked with a soft smile.

"We haven't eaten yet, but it's still early, so we can wait a little while longer. Besides, I do believe pussy juice counts as breakfast too." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Both Fabian and Bella shook their heads at that and Bella cuddled a bit more into her lover, sighing contently as she softly traced her fingers across his chest as he softly rubbed her back.

Bella felt herself getting wet again, and she could feel him getting hard beneath her. "Again baby?" She asked softly.

He blushed slightly at that "I can't help it love, your naked body on top of mine will always get me hard." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and positioned herself over him again, moaning as she started riding him.

Fabian groaned and kissed her deeply as he clutched her ass, matching his thrusts with hers every time.

Due to their lovers moaning and panting around them, both of them were already far along when they started this. "Bella my love, I can't hold on for much longer, I'm going to come." He panted out before being pulled into another kiss.

"I'm close too baby, please fill me with your seed." She said with a loud moan.

He groaned and a few seconds later he did just that, coming deep inside of his raven haired wife as she came with him with a scream.

Unbeknownst to them their lovers also screamed out their orgasms at the same time.

Once everyone had come down from their orgasms they rearranged themselves on the couches and chairs, while Bella and Fabian went to fix breakfast for their lovers.

They ate breakfast in silence and after breakfast they decided to get dressed, figuring that it would be easier than turning each other crazy with lust for the rest of the day.

"So, now that we're finally dressed, what do you suggest we do for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked with a smile.

They all seemed to think about it, but all of them coming up a bit empty on what to do with their day until they had to leave. "How about we take a walk around the island? It'll give us something to do and the fresh air will do us good." Fleur said softly.

"You know, that actually sounds like an amazing idea, but I feel we're a bit underdressed for the weather. It's still winter after all." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They all nodded and quickly made their way upstairs to put some more appropriate clothes on.

…

As they walked outside half an hour later, Fabian wrapped an arm around both Gabrielle and Hermione. "It sure is nice out. I just wish we had more time to spend here. I can't wait until we're done with school." He said with a soft smile.

Everyone smiled at that and both Gabrielle and Hermione kissed one of his cheeks. "I know what you mean love, there was a time I lived for school, as you well know. But now I have readjusted my vision to our Coven and the family we will surely have. And I must say that I don't have as much of a problem with it as I thought I would." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Why would you have a problem with starting a family love?" Nym asked softly.

Hermione smiled at that "I don't have a problem with starting a family baby, but you have to understand that there was a time that starting a family was the furthest thing in my mind. Until I started dating Fabian I was focused mostly on my grades and preparing for the future I felt people expected of me. But now I want to focus on the future and the family that we will have together." She said with a smile.

"We know you were more focused on your grades than anything else, that's probably why you only noticed Fabian in third year. If you had, we might have figured everything out much sooner." Luna said dreamily.

He had to smile at that "Maybe, but it would have been the three of us until fourth year, since we wouldn't have had any way to see Fleur, Yvette or Gabby until then. And of course Bella was still in Azkaban at that time, and Nym was still hard at work in her Auror Training. Besides that, my father was still in the picture, so there wouldn't have been any way for us to discover anything. Personally I think we did everything the way it was meant to go." He said softly.

The others nodded, seeing his point. "I guess you're right, with your father around we couldn't get close to each other even if we wanted to, not to mention the fact he forbade you to see Fleur and Gabrielle." Hermione said as she hugged him a bit closer.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know love, but let's not think about the past anymore. The only thing that matters is that we have found each other and that we'll be together forever. And once we're out of school we'll take some time off to ourselves. We'll go on our honeymoon and truly start our life together." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that, every one of them wearing a similar smile on their faces. "You know love, you really need to stop with that sweet talk, you know it makes us incredibly horny." Nym said huskily.

"I know that my love, but try to keep it in your pants until tonight, we do have an anniversary dinner to go too after all." He said after placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Nym let out a soft moan which got a laugh from the others. "Patience love, just think of it this way. Tonight we get to have our way with him any way we want. that will be his punishment for teasing us with his sweet words." Bella whispered in her ear.

All of the girls had heard it, but for some reason Fabian had not, and the slightly mischievous smiled on their faces had him a bit worried. "Did I miss something my lovelies, because you're scaring me a bit with those smiles." He said softly.

"It's nothing love, just a little agreement between us girls, you'll see what we were talking about soon enough." Nym said with a mischievous smile.

He swallowed audibly and the girls smiled at him as they walked along the beach, which looked absolutely beautiful with the light cover of snow.

They found a pair of rocks and sat down together, staring out to sea with soft smiles on their faces, each of them clearly lost in their own worlds and thoughts.

' _I wonder if someday we will have a normal life, just us together with our family and friends, no Dark Lords or Death Eaters hanging over our heads. But I guess that's too much to ask. I don't deserve a quiet life, not after everything I have done.'_ Bella thought as she stared across the seemingly endless ocean.

' _Sometimes I wish it was just me and Fabian, we have known each other the longest. But I love the others just as much as I love him, it's only different from the love I have always felt for him.'_ Luna thought with a small pout that was barely noticeable.

' _Does he really love me? No, of course he doesn't, why would he. I'm nothing but a slut that has been with more women than your average prostitute. I've never been good enough for anyone, so why would I be for him. I slept with him when he was twelve for God's sake.'_ Nym thought as she rested her head in her hands.

Fabian noticed something was wrong with his lovers and got off his rock to sit in front of them. "Is there anything wrong my lovelies?" He asked softly.

The girls smiled at him "Nothing much baby, I guess we're just a bit lost in our thoughts. Nothing to worry about." Hermione said softly.

He quirked an eyebrow at that "Really love, you're going to try that on me? I know you all better than that, now please tell what's wrong so I can help." He said softly.

They sighed together and shared a glance with each other. "Fine, there is no point in keeping it to myself. I was just thinking about everything concerning our Bond, why did it have to be us. I mean, all of us cared or even loved you before discovered our Bond. But why did everything go the way it did. And don't get me wrong, I love you all so much, but sometimes it gets a bit much for me to process." Hermione said softly.

"Why didn't you girls tell me you felt that way, we could have talked about this sooner, and you wouldn't have felt so neglected." He said sadly.

The girls moved as one and hugged him tightly. "Because we didn't want you to feel sad for us baby, the things we feel is just because we're due to have our periods soon, and we always get emotional around that time, you know that." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that "I know my lovelies, but you know that it won't stop me from worrying about you. I want you girls to be as happy as possible." He said after kissing them all softly.

They smiled and pulled him up. "And we love you for it Fabian, but sometimes you need to let us be sappy, it's just in a woman's nature to do that at least once a month." Yvette said with a kind smile.

Fabian nodded at that "I'll try my lovelies, but I can't make any promises. Let's just go back to the house for now. It's getting a bit cold out here." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and followed him back towards the house in silence, their thoughts slowly turning to more positive things.

When they got back Fabian and Fleur immediately made their way to the kitchen to start lunch, the others changing quickly into something more comfortable.

…

That evening they were once again dressed in their best clothes to go and have dinner with Eliza, Narcissa, Draco and Pansy. The girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits, while Fabian waited downstairs as the patient husband he was.

"Girls, we're going to be late if you don't hurry." He called up the stairs for the third time.

"We know baby, you reminded us ten minutes ago, and ten minutes before that too. It's just a bit difficult with seven women and only one bathroom." Fleur called down.

He groaned and let his head fall against the pillows of the couch. He knew he would encounter these problems with seven women living under the same roof, but this was getting ridiculous, by now they were almost thirty minutes late and if there was one thing he hated it was showing up late somewhere.

A few minutes later the girls came down one by one, and he had to admit they all looked absolutely stunning.

"Well I must say that extra half hour was worth it my lovelies, you all look absolutely stunning." He said with a smile.

The girls blushed at that "Thank you love, but we really have to do something about the bathroom, because it's just not working with seven women in there at once." Bella said with a small pout.

He smiled at that "We'll think of something tomorrow girls, for now I think we really need to go, we're late as it is." He said with a kind smile.

They nodded and they apparated to London, appearing in an alley close to the restaurant.

"About time you showed up, we've been waiting for half an hour already." Draco said with a smile when they regained their composure a bit.

He smiled and gave his brother a hug. "You'll learn Draco, when living in a house with a woman, nothing ever goes to plan, now imagine that times seven." He said before moving a bit closer "A word to the wise little brother, whenever a woman says five more minutes, add fifteen minutes to the time." He whispered with a smile.

Draco smiled at that "I'll keep that in mind Fabian, thanks for the advice." He said softly.

"What was that love?" Pansy asked with a quirked eyebrow, while Fabian's wives did the same to Fabian.

"Yes Fabian, care to elaborate on that?" Hermione asked with a similar look on her face as Pansy and the others.

Both boys blushed slightly at that "Nothing love, just a little talk between brothers." Draco said as Fabian nodded in confirmation.

The girls looked at them with a suspicious look but decided to let it go for now. "We'll find out at some point tonight, so we best get to the restaurant, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." Luna said softly.

They nodded and Draco and Fabian followed their lovers to the restaurant, where Narcissa and Eliza were already waiting for them.

"Welcome children, how good of you to join us, please take a seat." Narcissa said after she and Eliza had received hugs from them.

They took a seat and smiled at them "Thank you Mum, and sorry we're a bit late, we had some problems getting ready." Fleur said softly.

Eliza smiled at her "That's quite alright Fleur, we understand you're bound to encounter some problems with seven women in one house, especially when you're going out." She said with a kind smile.

The girls nodded and smiled as the waiter came to take their order. "Good evening everyone, I'm Frank and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I bring you something to drink while you make your choice?" He asked with a friendly tone.

"I think champagne for all of us and a glass of juice for my wife." Narcissa said with a smile.

The waiter nodded and took his leave again, leaving them to their conversation and the chart.

A little while later he returned with a bottle of champagne and a carafe of orange juice. He placed it in the center of the table and took out his notepad. "Have you decided on anything or did you need more time to decide?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"No I think we found something, I would like to start with a tomato soup and after that the seared shrimp and salad please." Narcissa said with a smile.

The waiter nodded and wrote down the order. "I would also like the tomato soup followed by the steak, well done and a salad on the side." Eliza said as she closed the chart.

"Very well, and you sir?" The waiter asked as he turned to Draco.

Draco smiled and checked the chart again to confirm his order. "I would like to start with the mustard soup, and an onion soup for my fiancé, followed by the mixed meat platter for two." He said with a soft smile.

The waiter put down their order and then turned to Fabian.

Fabian smiled at that "I would like to start with the mushroom soup followed by the spare ribs and salad." He said with a smile, although he could see Hermione and Gabrielle roll their eyes slightly.

"For me the crab cocktail followed by the chicken breast." Fleur said with a smile.

"I would like the tomato soup and the house special please." Hermione said softly.

Yvette checked the chart again and then smiled at the waiter "I would like to start with a shrimp cocktail followed by the steak, medium rare please." She said dreamily.

Bella and Nym shared a glance with each other and smiled. "We would like mushroom soup and the mixed meat platter please." Bella said with a soft smile.

"For us the mustard soup for starters and the mixed meat platter." Gabrielle and Luna said softly.

The waiter nodded and after checking the order he took his leave, leaving the three couples alone once again.

Once they were alone again, Narcissa and Eliza stood "We would like to propose a toast, for a lot has happened this year and all of our lives have been turned upside down in more ways than one. Around this time last year Cissy and I were on the brink of being married, and we wanted to thank you, our dearest children and family for every beautiful moment during this past year." Eliza said as she raised her glass.

They all did the same and said "here, here." Before they all took a small sip, Gabrielle giggling softly when she tasted champagne for the first time.

They then fell back into an easy conversation and Bella leaned a bit closer to Fabian "don't drink as much as yesterday love, we can't have a drunken husband in our beds two nights in a row." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her "I won't love, I have learned my lesson, although I like the way we woke up this morning." He said as he kissed her softly, although they both lost themselves into the kiss quickly.

"Ehem, try to keep it a little bit modest, it's still Christmas after all." Narcissa said with a light laugh.

They quickly pulled apart and Fabian blushed a little. "Sorry Mum, we'll try." He said softly.

The two women smiled at them and not long after their entrees arrived, all of them thanking the waiter as the soup and cocktails were put in front of them.

"So boys, have you thought about what you two will do once you're out of school?" Narcissa asked conversationally.

The two were a bit surprised at the question "Well Mum, to be honest, I haven't thought about it that much, but once You-know-who is defeated and we're done with school, we want to go on our honeymoon and after that we'll see what crosses our path." Fabian said softly.

"Pansy and I are planning our wedding the summer we're done with school and after that I wanted to get a job in the Ministry, maybe as an Auror or something." Draco said in a similar tone.

Eliza and Narcissa shared a glance and smiled at them. "Those are good goals to have for the future, but the reason we asked is because we received a letter from the Wizengamot that once you are out of school you are expected to take up the mantle of family head of both the Markov and Malfoy families, since these are both still a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. And since you two are the only male family members we have left at this point, the task will fall automatically to you. This will require you both to take up a seat in the Wizengamot when you are out of school." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"But what about the Black family, who will be family head of that?" Fabian asked softly.

They both smiled at that, figuring this question would come. "For now it is Sirius who is head of the family, and he will probably continue to be until he either has a son, or appoints an heir. And chances are it will be Harry, although he will be the Head of the Potter family when the time comes. But we'll see how everything goes over the next couple of years." Narcissa said with a smile.

By now their main course had arrived and the rest of dinner progressed in relative silence, apart from the conversation that moved into lighter topics.

After dinner Narcissa and Eliza thanked them for coming and after a round of hugs, Narcissa apparated Draco and Pansy to the Parkinson home, where they would spend the remainder of the holiday.

Fabian and his lovers also went home and once they were inside again, they immediately made their way to the bedroom, all of them tired beyond belief, although most of them were at least a bit tipsy and were having trouble keeping their hands under control.

Eventually they fell asleep in a naked pile of hair and limbs, all of them wearing similar goofy smiles on their faces.


	25. New Year's Party

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C25: New Year's Party**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
**

 **A/N: Again we're at the halfway point. I really can't believe how many people still enjoy this story. A lot of things are still coming in this story, and I even have some ideas floating around for the next part. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you enjoyed it.**

A few days later Fabian woke up to the soft snoring of his sisters, who had claimed both of his legs and shoulders. They had their fingers linked across his stomach and both of them had similar soft smiles gracing their faces.

He smiled at them and placed a tender kiss on the side of their heads, both girl moaning softly as they woke up.

"Morning baby, where are the others?" Gabrielle asked sleepily.

He smiled and accepted a kiss from them both. "The others have gone for the day love, Hermione, Luna and Nym wanted to visit their parents and Bella had some things to do with my mothers. So we have the whole house to ourselves for most of the day." He said with as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The two girls blushed and straddled a leg each. "And what do you suggest we do today brother, we have a lot of options to work with. Perhaps you would like to do something naughty and forbidden with your sisters?" Fleur said with a husky voice.

"You make it sound so naughty love, but it would be a nice way to fill our day, wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a smile.

The two girls nodded and kissed him. "And how do you propose we initiate this ménage-a-trois brother, we have so many options to work with." Gabrielle said huskily.

He smiled at them "Well my dear sisters, first we'll take a nice shower together and after that I will pleasure you like never before, I am yours today." He said softly.

"Really now love, so that mean we can do whatever we want to you? I have a few ideas I would like to try." Fleur said mischievously.

He only nodded at that, which made the two girls smile even brighter. "Then we'll start with a shower love, and after that we'll let you know what we want from you today." Gabrielle said softly.

Fabian smiled and followed them to the bathroom, where they quickly stepped into the shower, which quickly turned into a heated make out session between the three siblings.

He spent a lot of time worshipping their bodies and washing each inch of their bodies thoroughly.

The girls enjoyed the special attention they were getting from their brother, and more than once they let out a soft moan.

After their shower and they dried themselves off a bit, Fleur and Gabrielle led him back to the bedroom, both wearing similar smiles on their faces.

"Alright baby, here is what we want you to do. These days we rarely take our time when we make love anymore, and we want you to take your time with both of us. It doesn't matter with whom you start, as long as you take your time both of us." Fleur said as she kissed him softly.

He smiled and nodded at them "It would be my pleasure girls. you know I would do anything for your pleasure." He said before he gently laid Gabrielle down and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Gabrielle moaned into the kiss and pulled him close. "I love you so much Fabian, thank you for everything you have done for me." She said softly.

"You don't have to thank me for anything baby, it's only natural you do everything to make your love happy. The fact that you're my sister only makes it more special." He said before taking of her nipples into his mouth.

Again she moaned and wrapped her arms around her brother, her nails raking lightly across his back, which got a groan from her brother.

He switched between her nipples frequently and he watched as his sister came undone from his touch, smiling softly the entire time.

"Fabian, please make love to me. I need to feel you again." Gabrielle said with a moan.

He smiled at her "not before I have tasted you again my dear sister, you deserve some pleasure first." He said before he started to eat her out.

Gabrielle moaned loudly, but was quickly silenced by her sister who pulled her into a deep kiss. "Oh Fleur, I love you, I think I always loved you more than was normal for sisters." She said with a dreamy smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "I love you too Gabby, I always have and I always will." she said as she kissed her again.

"Are you ready love, because I can't wait anymore, I need to be inside of you again." He said with a husky voice.

She nodded and moaned loudly as he slowly slid into her, pulling him down for a kiss as he started thrusting.

"You're so wet baby, I love the feeling of being inside of you." He said with a loving smile.

She blushed and flipped them over, so she could ride him "And you feel amazing inside of me brother, I could ride you all day, every day." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her "I would love that too baby, but unfortunately that would draw some odd looks, so we'll keep it to our home and at school in our bedroom." He said with a soft groan.

Meanwhile Fleur pulled him into a kiss and guided one of his hand to her breasts, moaning into his mouth as he started playing with them. "You really love breasts don't you baby?" She asked softly.

"Breasts, butts, pussy. I just love everything about my lovers. It's not a specific part of any of you I love, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying certain parts of my girls more." He said before kissing her.

Fleur smiled at him as both Gabrielle and her husband moaned as they came. "That was absolutely divine sis, thank you." He said as he pulled Gabrielle into a kiss.

She smiled and rolled off of him, kissing his cheek as she cuddled into his side "It was certainly my pleasure baby, thank you for this." She said with a soft smile. He tried to kiss her again, but was stopped by a finger on his lips. "No baby, I've had my pleasure. Now it's Fleur's turn to be pleasured by you." She said softly.

He only nodded and gave her a quick kiss before turning to Fleur. "Hello sis, ready for some brotherly loving?" He asked with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Of course I am brother, but I am going to ride you today, it's been a while since we have done it like that. But first I am going to taste you." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled and groaned softly as Fleur kissed her way down his body. "I love the taste of your body when you just made love to one of us. Somehow it's more potent then." She said with a husky voice.

He only nodded at her, his mind too far gone to make a coherent sentence at this moment, and he groaned as Fleur started sucking him.

"You taste absolutely amazing baby, you still taste like Gabby, and combined with your own unique flavor, it's one of the best things I have ever tasted." Fleur said as she straddled him and slid his penis inside of her.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss "Thanks baby, I'm glad you can still enjoy my body after all this time." He said softly.

Fleur blushed as she started riding him "Of course I love your taste baby, I have loved it since the first time we made love. But I have a request to make, I would like you to fuck me rough like that one time we fucked in the living room at school." She said with a smile.

"I would love to do that sis, but only if you do the same to me. I would love to feel your nails into my skin again." He said as he sat up and kissed her.

She smiled and started gyrating her hips in time with his thrusts as she dug her nails into his back.

He groaned and kissed her deeply, standing up with his sister in his arms and pinning her against the bedpost.

Fleur moaned and raked her nails across his back so harshly that he groaned in pain and pleasure "God sis, that feels amazing, please don't stop." He panted out roughly.

"I won't brother, I'll heal you afterwards, but now I love the feel of your skin beneath my hands." She said as she kissed him roughly.

He smiled at her and increased the speed of his thrusts, groaning as Fleur opened up more cuts on his back and chest. "Fleur baby, I'm going to come soon." He said panting.

"I'm close too baby, please come inside of me. I need to feel your seed inside of me again." She said as she kissed him.

Fabian groaned loudly as she dug her nails deep into his back and screamed out her orgasm at the same time he painted her insides with his semen.

Once they had come down from their orgasms a bit, Fabian let himself fall to the bed, but was caught by both Gabrielle and Fleur before he hit the matrass.

"Rest now brother, you have more than earned it." Fleur cooed kindly as she turned him around and focused on healing the gashes she left in his back.

Gabrielle winced slightly as she saw them. "Gee sis, you really cut him up this time. they might leave scars if we don't treat them quickly." She said as she gently traced one of them.

Fleur smiled softly at her, and was about to say something when the bedroom door opened and the others walked in. "God, what happened here? It looks like he was mauled by a bear." Bella exclaimed as she rushed to the bed.

"I'm sorry my lovelies, we got a bit carried away with our lovemaking, I'm trying to heal him, but I don't have enough power to do it on my own." Fleur said softly.

The others smiled and kissed her. "Love, it's okay, we know you sometimes needs a bit more from him, we'll help heal him along with you." Hermione said as she undressed herself and placed her hands on Fleur's back.

The others did the same and focused their energy on healing their mate.

Soon they were engulfed in a bright light and they could see how the cuts on his back closed.

A few minutes later his back looked like new again, and Fleur fell back into Bella's arms exhausted. "Tired love?" Bella asked softly. Fleur only nodded and she smiled as she was laid down next to Fabian, their lovers cuddling up to them both.

They all kissed Fleur and Fabian softly before they fell asleep in each other's arms with soft smiles on their faces.

…

A few hours later Fleur and Fabian woke up in each other's arms, smiling when they saw their lovers lying behind them without a stitch of clothing on.

Slowly their lovers woke up and smiled when the two siblings awake and well again. "Good afternoon my lovelies, do you feel any better?" Luna asked with a smile.

Both Fleur and Fabian nodded at her "We do love, thank you for staying with us this afternoon. It certainly helped with the healing process." Fleur said as she kissed her.

Luna blushed and cuddled closer to Fleur, hiding her head in the blonde locks of her lover's hair.

"So, what do we have planned for the rest of the day, since we didn't have anything planned until tonight, because we're still going to watch the Fireworks together right?" Yvette asked softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her "of course we are baby, everyone should be here around ten 'o clock, and Draco assured me he had something spectacular planned. He said he got some advice from Richard when he bought his fireworks." He said with a bright smile.

The girls smiled at that. "Then we want to stay in bed with you a little while longer, if that's okay." Nym said softly.

"I have a better idea my lovelies, you can stay in bed, while I do something for you. I'll go and see what I can do for the bathroom, maybe create a little more space for my lovers." He said with a smile.

They smiled and nodded at him "That would be super sweet of you baby, but only if you feel up to it." Fleur said softly.

He only smiled at her "Of course I feel up for it love. you girls just relax and I'll call when I'm done." He said before kissing them all.

The girls nodded and watched as their lover and husband got dressed and made his way into the bathroom.

When he was out of earshot, Yvette silenced the rest of the room so they could talk quietly amongst each other. It wasn't that he wasn't supposed to know what they were talking about, but they needed some time to talk to each other.

"Sometimes I wonder what we did right to deserve such a loving and understanding mate as Fabian. He understands all of our needs so well that I sometimes wonder how he does it." Luna said softly.

"I have thought about that a lot over the past year and a half, even when we just figured out what was happening between us he went out of his way to make me happy. And now I know that it is in his nature to help those he loves, but everything he does for us is on a whole new level entirely." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at that "I have never known him any differently than that he always wanted to help everyone, just the way he helped me when I was thrown out of my own family. And I'm sure we can all think of at least one instance where he helped us. It is just in his nature to help people. But you're right in saying that for us he is always willing to go that extra mile." She said softly.

"We should give him a nice treat for everything he does. Sometimes I feel we do too little to show him that." Gabrielle said softly.

The others nodded at that "I agree, but what can we do for him that we haven't done countless times before." Nym said with a soft smile.

"I may have an idea, you know how much he loves it when we dress up for him, how about we do that tonight. We all have a nice dress we can wear for him, and combined with some nice heels, accessories and make-up I'm sure we can piece something together that will show him that we are willing to do anything for him. And since none of us are really used to dress up for anyone anymore I think we will really surprise him if we do." Bella said with a bright smile.

They seemed to think about that for a moment. "You know, that actually might work, we all know how much he loves us in dresses, and I know he wishes we would wear them more often when we're at home. So I think this will be a nice surprise for him." Yvette said with a similar smile.

"Did you want to pick something out now, or do you want to wait until after dinner?" Hermione asked softly.

Bella smiled and kissed her "We'll wait until after dinner, that way we won't make our love suspicious and we can see what he has done to the bathroom. Besides, after dinner we will have plenty of time to change and do our make-up. Because we know how much time we will need for that." She said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and cuddled up closer to each other in an attempt to stave off the chill of winter that had crept into the room. "You know, as much as I love to sleep naked with you all, during winter it's not all that convenient. It gets quite chilly in the room during the night." Luna said as she shivered in Yvette's arms.

"That's why we wear clothes to bed in the winter and cuddle up to each other, that way we can keep each other warm and comfortable." Fleur said as she cuddled a bit more in Bella's arms.

Luna merely smiled and kissed Yvette as she wrapped a blanket around them. "Thanks love" Luna said softly as Yvette wrapped her arms around her.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, but I have an even better one, how about we cuddle up together under one blanket, that way we'll be warm and close to each other." Fleur suggested with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that and soon they were cuddled up close to each other, all of them sharing several blankets to keep warm. "This is so cozy, we should do this more often when it's cold." Gabrielle said with a content smile.

"It really is nice to be so close when it's cold out, besides the fact that it's warm, we can do a lot more than just cuddle up." Luna said as she slid two fingers through Yvette's slit, which got a soft moan from the redhead.

Yvette kissed her and smiled at the blonde "Too can play at that game baby." She said as she did the exact same thing back.

Luna moaned and soon all of them were all fingering each other under the blanket, their moans soon filling the entire room.

Not soon after that Fabian came back into the room and saw the looks of lust on his wives' faces. "You look mighty comfortable in there, is there room for one more under there?" He asked with a smile.

Before the girls could answer, they all screamed out their orgasms and they fell against each other in a heap of limbs. "Of course baby, get naked and join us for a nice cuddling." Hermione said with a silken voice.

He smiled at that and quickly took his clothes off, the girls opening up the blankets so he could join them, sighing contently as his lovers wrapped their arms around him.

…

After dinner and the dishes, the girls excused themselves "We have a surprise for you baby, but it will take a while to get ready, we'll have to leave you to your own devices for a few hours." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He merely nodded and gave them all a kiss "That's okay my lovelies, take as long as you need, and if by any chance you need the bathroom, please let me know what you think." He said with a similar smile.

The girls nodded and then made their way upstairs, each of them putting a little more swing into their hips then was necessary.

That made him groan softly, the sight of his mates that were deliberately teasing him was almost to bear for him. But he restrained himself in favor of the surprise they had in store for him.

He decided to make himself useful while they were busy and he walked around the room to see where he could hang the painting they had received from Draco as well as the one Luna made for them.

As he walked around the room and looked for a place to hang the two paintings, he noticed how over the time they had been here, they had changed a lot to make it their home.

He decided to hang the painting Luna made him above the couches, so they could always see a symbol of their love hanging there.

For Draco's painting of the family he decided to put that above the fireplace, so their family would always be close by.

Once the two paintings were up he made his way to the kitchen to start on dinner and preparations for tonight's snacks. He decided on sandwiches tonight since they would have plenty of food throughout the night. He got out the ingredients for his signature sandwiches and quickly got to work.

Meanwhile the girls were busy picking out what they were going to wear tonight, and already the floor was littered with clothes that were already discarded. "Why is it so difficult to find something cute in our closets, we've got more clothes than we would ever need." Hermione said with a pout.

"Calm down sweetie, we've got plenty of time to find something cute and sexy that will appeal to him." Bella said as she kissed her cheek.

Hermione blushed and dove back into her closet, laughing lightly when she saw her wedding dress hanging there. The others joined her and smiled when they saw the way she was holding her dress.

"Reminiscing baby?" Fleur asked softly.

She nodded at her "How couldn't I baby, it was the most beautiful day of my life so far. I still remember how beautiful we all looked. If I could do it again I would." She said softly.

They then shared a look and smiled at each other "How about we wear our cocktail dresses from that evening? I'm sure that will show him exactly how much we love him." Bella said with a smile.

They all nodded and made their way back to their own closets to get their dresses and shoes. Thankfully Gabby and Nym had similar dresses with matching shoes so they wouldn't be left out.

After getting into their dresses and putting on their shoes they made their way to the bathroom, all of them quite curious about how it would look.

When they entered they almost squealed, the bathroom was at least twice as big and now held seven vanity tables for them, where they could apply their make-up and do their hair in peace without having to fight for a mirror.

Since they had enough time to do their make-up, they all made sure that it was perfect, paying special attention to their eyes and lips.

Once they were done with their make-up they got started on their hair, most of them curling it magically and styling it in a way that they would draw the attention of their husband.

Nym went even further, she changed her hair color to a golden blonde and styled it in a long pixie cut, which was a new sight for everyone.

"I like it baby, that look really suits you." Yvette said with a smile.

She blushed at that "Thanks love, I always wanted a haircut like this, but always was too afraid of what people would say. Maybe if Fabian likes it I might keep it this way, albeit a bit shorter." She said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed her softly. "It would be a good look for you love, a pixie cut is really something that would suit you." Fleur said with a smile.

Nym only smiled at that "I'll think about it, we'll see how our mate likes it. then I'll see what happens." She said as she kissed her lovers.

They blushed and checked their looks one last time before they made their way back into the bedroom to properly accessorize themselves.

Once they were done they appraised each other and smiled at what they saw "I must say you all look absolutely beautiful, I think we will really have his attention tonight." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"You also look beautiful baby, that dress really shows off your curves." Yvette said as she kissed her.

Gabrielle smiled at that "Thanks love, I'm just glad I finally got some curves to show off. Through all the things our bond has given me, this is the thing I love the most, something to seduce my mate with." She said softly.

"I feel the same baby, we were the youngest of our Bond, but now we're all the same age as Fleur, and that is absolutely amazing, not to mention convenient." Luna said as she kissed the blonde.

The others watched and smiled at them "Now girls, before you two get carried away, you don't want to ruin your make-up before our lover has a chance to see how stunning you look." Nym said with a smile.

Luna and Gabrielle broke apart and checked their make-up in the mirror, seeing everything was still good.

"Well girls, let's if we can dazzle our mate with our if I may say so, stunning looks." Fleur said with a smile.

The girls nodded and followed her downstairs, hoping their mate would be impressed everything they had done for him.

…

When they entered the living room again, they could see their husband working on dinner in the kitchen. "Hello love, working hard on dinner?" Bella asked in a silken voice.

He turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw his mates all standing in their cocktail dresses, heels and make-up. "Wow, you all look absolutely stunning my lovelies, but what is the occasion?" He asked softly.

The girls blushed at him "Well baby, we wanted to show you how much we love and appreciate you, so we decided to dress up nice for our mate. Do you like it?" Luna asked softly.

"I absolutely love it. you all look amazing in those dresses. Now I feel a bit inadequate next to you." He said with a small pout.

They smiled at that "Then go change love, we'll finish dinner for you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He nodded and after kissing them all deeply, he made his way upstairs to change, smiling goofy the entire time.

The girls shook their heads, and while Bella and Fleur donned a pair of aprons to finish dinner, the others took a seat in the den, their eyes immediately falling on the painting above the couch. "I think he has picked a perfect place for the paintings, our family above the place we can reach them easily, and our own Coven above the place we feel the most relaxed." Hermione said with a smile.

"I agree, he couldn't have picked a better spot to place them." Gabrielle said as she tried to arrange herself in a way she would be comfortable in.

The others smiled and Luna seated herself next to her, smoothing the skirt of her dress out beneath her.

A few minutes later Fabian came back down in a nice suit and the girls nearly swooned when they saw him. "You look absolutely handsome love, and you smell divine, what cologne is that?" Yvette asked once he had taken a seat next to them.

"It's something I got from Hermione last Christmas, and I never really had an excuse to wear it after our wedding, so I figured tonight I would wear it for the most beautiful women I know and love." He said softly.

They all blushed and kissed him "thank you baby, no matter how many times we hear it, it still takes some getting used to be being called the most beautiful women by such a handsome and kind young man." Fleur said as she and Bella put two plates of sandwiches front of them.

He smiled and kissed all of them softly as Hermione and Bella cuddled up to him and handed him a sandwich. "Eat up love, we only have a few hours before the rest of our family gets here, and we wanted to relax with you a bit more before they get here." Hermione said softly.

"Whatever you say baby, you know I would do anything for you girls." He said as he kissed her softly.

Hermione moaned softly into the kiss, pouting slightly as he pulled back. "Don't pout baby, you know I can't resist you when you do that. We can always make out some more later, after we eat." He said softly.

She nodded at that, knowing he used the same words against her that she used against him after their first kiss last year.

Later that evening their parents, Draco and Pansy, Harry and Parvati with his aunt and nephew arrived, and to everyone's surprise even Sirius came to their home.

"Welcome everyone, please make yourselves at home." Fabian said as he gestured to the various seats around the room.

Harry then came up to him and clapped him on the back in greeting "Hey Fabe, I would like you to meet someone. My Aunt Petunia Evans and my cousin Dudley." He said as he gestured to them both.

"It's nice to meet you both and thank you for coming tonight. I hope Harry has explained some things about myself and my mates?" He asked with a kind smile.

Petunia nodded at him "He did, and while I don't exactly know what it all means, living with my sister for all those years has taught me to keep an open mind about things. And while I wasn't the Aunt Harry deserved at times, I'm glad I am able to make up for what my ex-husband made me do to him." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Harry both smiled at that "I knew you never meant anything of that, trust me I know what it's like to live in fear of a patriarch. So there is no harm done. I'm just glad you have been able to divorce him." Fabian said with a soft smile. "And besides, you have always tried to protect me from him Aunt P, and I couldn't be anything else but grateful for it." Harry said as he gave his Aunt a hug.

"Thank you Harry, that really means a lot to me, and thank you for forgiving me like you have done, even though you had no reason to." Petunia said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled at her "I always knew you didn't mean anything you said, because I knew I saw you smile just before third year when I accidentally inflated Marge." He said softly.

Petunia laughed lightly at that "Well it was pretty funny, and she had it coming. She shouldn't have insulted my sister in my own house." She said with a smile.

"That sounds really familiar, my father usually did the same thing, disrespecting anyone who would come to our house that he didn't approve of." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Petunia nodded at that, and was about to say something when his mother's approached. "Ms. Evans, may I introduce my mothers, Eliza and Narcissa Black." He said after the two had given him a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you, but I think I remember you Eliza, Lily never stopped talking about you when she came home for the summer." Petunia said with a smile.

That brought a slight blush to Eliza's face "Well, Lily and I were very close while we were at school, some said we were akin to sisters, much like Fabian and Harry are now." She said with a soft smile.

Meanwhile Fabian had been pulled aside by Nym and Andromeda talking softly amongst each other while Draco and Richard set up the fireworks outside.

"It's almost time everyone, let's join the others outside." Fabian said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and followed him outside, Fabian immediately wrapping an arm around Yvette and Bella as they stood next to him.

"five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year." They all shouted as one.

They hugged everyone and finally Fabian kissed his mates deeply. "Happy new year my lovelies, and here's to many more with our family." He said softly.

"Happy new year my love, that we may see many more." The girls said in unison.

He smiled at them and as the fireworks went up into the sky, they stood on the beach kissing their mates as if it was their last night alive.


	26. Dumbledore's Army

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C26: Dumbledore's Army**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I know, again more than a week before an update. I'm sorry, but life is happening more and more recently. I can't promise it will improve over the forseeable future. I'll try to upload frequently, both the block and my depression are real. But enough ranting, enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review if you like it (or even if you don't like it, then I will know what to change, within reason of course)**

A week later they were on the train again, ready to face their second semester of school, and currently they were relaxing in each other's arms in one of the carriages of the Hogwarts Express.

"It feels so weird going back to school after two and a half weeks of doing nothing at home." Gabrielle said softly.

The others smiled at that "I know what you mean love, it feels like too short a time to spend at our home, certainly when you think we have to go back to school with that stupid toad in charge." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that "We'll be fine my girls, we have plenty of plans against that toad, and we'll make sure she never gets a reason to break us apart." He said as he kissed Hermione softly.

She smiled and cuddled a bit deeper into his arms, sighing contently as his arms wrapped around her waist.

The others were in similar positions on the various couches and were sharing soft kisses with each other.

At some point during the trip the door flew open and Draco and Pansy barged in, both of them wearing worried looks on their faces. "We have a serious problem, we heard that once we come back to school, there won't be any more houses. Umbridge plans on having classes in the Great Hall and that she will be teaching every class herself, to everyone at the same time. The only time we will be in our dormitory will be after dinner. Uncle Sev is already gone and so far she has sacked Trelawney, I even heard Parvati say she went so far as to exorcise Binns, leaving us without a History teacher." Draco said hurried.

"We'll be fine Draco, there is no way we'll let her win, we'll just have to accelerate our own plans a bit. We'll talk to the others after dinner and see if we can have our first Order meeting in the Room of Requirement on Saturday. Until that time we can try and find out if people want to join us for those lessons, but I think most people would want to join us, certainly now that we know how much everyone despises her." Bella said with a soft smile.

That seemed to put Draco at ease a bit and he and Pansy gave them all a hug before they made their way back to Harry and Ron.

"You know, it's almost a shame having to get off the train at some point, I could stay like this forever." Gabrielle said as she cuddled a bit deeper into Fleur's arms.

The others smiled at that "We know love, it is way too comfortable here in our lover's arms. But unfortunately we still have to go to school for at least two more years. But we will only have the Toad for a few more months, if not less." Yvette said with a soft moan as Bella placed a kiss on her neck.

Gabrielle smiled and also moaned softly as Fleur did the same to her, while she also let her hands roam softly across her sister's body. "Fleur baby, please don't, because you are getting me excited already, and we really can't risk a reason for Umbridge to tear our happy home apart." She said softly.

Fleur smiled at that "You know you love it baby, even through your uniform and robes I can feel your nipples hardening. And besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She said with a sultry voice.

Gabrielle then turned around in her arms and kissed her passionately while she straddled her sister, both girls quickly losing themselves in each other.

The sight of their two lovers losing themselves was clearly too much to bear for the rest of them and it didn't take long before Hermione, Luna and Yvette were in similar positions with Fabian, Nym and Bella.

Suddenly the door opened loudly and all of them startled at the sound, although they didn't make any move to get off each other.

"You guys, you should really be more careful on what you do here. Word is that everything that happens in the train will be forwarded to Umbridge, and I've heard that she is actively going to try to break you guys apart." Neville said with a soft voice.

Fabian smiled at him "We're sorry Nev, we got a little bit carried away. But I hope we can count on your discretion?" he asked softly.

Neville smiled at that "of course you can Fabe, we're still friends aren't we?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course we are Nev, we have been since first year, and I know that I haven't been the best friend to you over the last few years, and I'm sorry." Fabian said as Hermione retook her place in his arms.

"It's okay Fabe, you had other things on your mind, with your Bond and marriage and everything besides that. So I understand you haven't had as much to invest in your friendships." Neville said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Nevertheless I'm still sorry Nev, and to make it up to you we want to make you an offer, Harry told me Umbridge laid into you about your own situation just before the holiday, and we want to offer you an opportunity to get back at her."

Neville looked at them with a look of curiosity "would this have anything to do with the practical lessons Harry told me about?" He asked as he stepped in and shut the door.

Hermione nodded at that "Indeed it is Neville, and we know how sometimes you struggle with your confidence when it comes to magic and we want to help you with that." She said with a kind smile.

"Well, I would love to join you for that, she really deserves it after everything she has done to the school." Neville said softly.

They all nodded at that and by now they were nearing Hogsmeade, all of them quickly putting on their robes. "I have to go you guys, I have to make sure everyone gets off the train okay, and Hannah asked me to see her before we got off. "We'll talk more during the weekend." He said as he waved goodbye to them.

They smiled and nodded at that, waving goodbye to him as he made his way back through the train.

"I wonder what Hannah needs him for?" Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at him "Isn't it obvious love, we have seen how she looks at him, it's almost the same look we all have towards you each day. She loves him probably just as much as we love you, but like Neville, Hannah is terribly shy." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He had to smile at that "you know, I should have seen that coming, it's almost as if we embolden the entire school to speak their minds to the people they love." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "That's probably because we are, we show people it's okay to show your affections to people." She said softly.

Fabian only nodded and kissed her before the train stopped. They then disentangled themselves from each other and made their way onto the Platform.

…

When they arrived at the castle, they were shocked to see Umbridge waiting for them in the Great Hall. "Good afternoon children, as your new Headmistress, I thought it would be nice to set some new rules for the remainder of the year. Please take a seat and listen carefully." She said in a kind but cold voice.

Everyone took their seats on the benches and felt how they were turned to face her. "Now that I have your attention, I will point out the most important rules. A full ledger can be found on your beds when you go to your dormitories. First and Foremost, all student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled. Secondly, Any Student found in possession of either The Quibbler or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will be also expelled. And lastly, male and female students will not be permitted within eight inches of each other. No exceptions. Failure to comply will cause both students to be punished and expelled. Furthermore every class from tomorrow until the end of this year will be held inside the Great Hall." She finished harshly and with a glare to Fabian and his mates, hoping to get a rise out of them.

There was a loud murmur among the students "Quiet everyone, whether you like them or not, these are just some of the new rules that will be implemented immediately. For now I suggest you get something to eat and then go to your Dormitories." She said as dinner appeared.

The girls saw that Fabian was getting angry and as much as they wanted to help him, they knew they couldn't without risking punishment.

They ate dinner in silence and after dinner they made their way to their room, each of them having one arm wrapped around each other until they heard familiar footsteps behind them. "I thought I made myself crystal clear Mr. Black, boys and girls are not allowed to be within eight inches of each other." Umbridge said harshly.

"Oh you made yourself crystal clear Headmistress, but you will not stop me from showing my wives affection. And no matter how hard you have tried over the break, you cannot and will not break up our home, or I will take this up directly with the Minister. You may check our marriage contract again if you want to, and you will find nothing to get us on. we have the right to show affection to each other." Fabian said in a similar tone.

Umbridge's lip twitched slightly at that "Perhaps Mr. Black, but your so called marriage contract does not release you from the school rules. And as Headmistress, I will enforce them if I have to." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

He wanted to go after her, but was restrained by his lovers. "Let it go love, don't give her the satisfaction of getting a rise out of you. We'll play by her rules for now, and we'll be ourselves in the confines of our own room, until we are ready to get Dumbledore back. Then she will know our wrath." Bella said softly.

He just smiled at her, leading his lovers into their room before he would ravage them all in these halls.

The girls seemed to notice and led him straight to the bedroom once they were inside. "Love we can see you are stressed, so we are going to give you a nice massage, and then we are yours to do with as you please, we need you to claim us tonight." Bella said as she kissed him.

He nodded and smiled as they rendered him naked with a flick of their hands, doing the same for each other afterwards. They then led him to the bed and laid him down on his stomach, which got a nice groan from their husband.

They took their positions around him and Hermione straddled his hips so she could massage his back. They took their time massaging him and judging by his groans they were doing a good job of it.

After a while they let him turn around and they had to smile when they saw his dick standing straight up for them. "Are you so hard for us baby?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled at them "of course I am my lovelies, you know you are the only ones that can get me this excited." He said with a soft moan.

The girls smiled and kissed him in turn. "Love we don't want to tire you out too much, so we'll leave it up to you how we proceed tonight." Bella said with a soft smile.

"To be honest my girls, I don't think I would survive a night with all of you at this point. I'm just too tired for that. But what I would really like is to spend a night with Hermione and Yvette, it's been too long." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him softly "we understand love, we'll join you again when you three are asleep." Fleur said with a soft smile.

The three nodded and kissed their lovers softly before moving to the other side of the bed.

Hermione and Yvette crawled close to their husband and pulled him into a three way kiss. "Baby, we kind of have a request to make. We know you are almost as desperate to make love to us as we are, but it has been so long since Yvette and I had any kind of time together. you're of course welcome to join in if it gets unbearable, but we would like to start with just us girls." Hermione said softly.

He only smiled at her "Of course I don't have a problem with that my love, you go have fun and I'll join you at some point." He said as he kissed her again.

That brought a smile to both of the girls' faces and after kissing their lover deeply, Yvette almost dove on top of Hermione, kissing the brunette passionately, electing a moan from her bushy haired lover.

As the two girls lost themselves in each other's lips, they didn't notice how Fabian rolled to the side and into the arms of Nym, who only smiled at him as he kissed her. "Not in the mood tonight baby? that's a first for you." She said softly.

He shook his head at her. "I will always be in the mood love, but honestly, I'm dead of my feet after today. And they deserve some time alone, they haven't had a night alone since before the holiday. So I'm content with relaxing in your arms while they make sweet love to each other." He said with a soft smile.

"And I'm sure they will thank you for it my love, and you know I always love to have you in my arms. I still remember the first time I held you when you were little, I was eight and already I could see that we were going to be close. But I guess no one could have predicted how close we would actually become." She said before kissing him softly.

Fabian nodded into the kiss and relaxed against her, sighing contently as she pulled him against her body. "I would have love, because we have always shown each other so much more intimacy than was normal for family members." He said with a soft smile.

"Not entirely love, how do you think families such as the Malfoy's or Blacks have endured for so long. There are several known generations of inbreeding. Incest is hardly anything new for our family." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "I know that baby, but this is something else entirely. Other times in history it was arranged, now we found each other through love and our Bond is a sort of a fresh start for our family. It's up to Draco to continue the Malfoy name now, as it is mine to continue the Markov name, but that is talk for the future. The present is difficult enough as it is." He said softly.

She nodded and pulled him a bit more into her body, sighing contently as she felt her lover relax against her.

Meanwhile Yvette had straddled Hermione and both girls were grinding against each other, both of them moaning loudly as they grasped at each other's bodies.

"Oh Yvette, you get me so hot, I love you so much." Hermione moaned out loudly.

"I love you too ma cherie, forever and always I will love you." Yvette said as she pulled the brunette up for a kiss.

Hermione moaned into their kiss "The things you do to me when you speak French are indescribable my love. It's music to my ears." She said as she flipped them over.

Yvette smiled at her "I know that ma cherie, that's why I do it. A beauty like yours should be spoken about in the language of love. It is the only language worthy of such beauty." She said as she kissed her again.

That made Hermione blush and without thinking she pushed Yvette down, quickly kissing her way down her body before diving into the sweetness that was Yvette's pussy.

Yvette moaned and tangled her fingers into Hermione's hair, keeping the brunette exactly where she was. "You make me feel so hot baby, I love the way your tongue slithers around inside of me." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at that "Why thank you baby, I have always aimed to please." She said with a wink to her lover.

Yvette smiled and guided her bushy haired lover back towards her lips, capturing Hermione's with her own in a passionate kiss. "Baby we could make love to each other the entire evening, but our lovers have already fallen asleep. I suggest we do the same." She said softly.

Hermione nodded and kissed her again before cuddling up to each other "I love you Yvette, sweet dreams. And I promise to make you come tomorrow before breakfast." She said with a smile.

"As I'll make you come my love. Sweet dreams." Yvette said as she placed a soft kiss to the back of Hermione's neck.

…

That Saturday they were all underway to the Room of Requirement, where Harry and Draco were undoubtedly waiting for them. They were a bit late and since two of them had a class of sorts to teach, they were currently running as fast as they could to the Room.

When they rounded the final corner they saw how Draco was waiting for them "About time you guys showed up, everyone is waiting for you guys." He said as he hugged them.

"Sorry brother, we woke up a bit late. We spent the entire evening doing homework and we were dead of our feet once we finally crawled into bed." Fleur said softly.

Draco merely smiled at his sister "That's okay sis, I was only teasing. We were just catching up a bit, but I have to warn you, it's really busy, it looks like everyone wants to learn from you." He said softly.

Both Bella and Nym smiled at that "we figured as much Draco, and we're both glad to be able to help so many people with their studies." Bella said as they walked inside.

As they stepped into the room and Bella and Nym had taken their place in front of them, they both had to smile at the faces they saw in front of them, all of their friends were here, as well as several students they knew had been wronged by Umbridge in one way ot another.

"Good morning everyone, you all know why you are here, and I believe it needs little explanation on its own. So what I suggest is that Harry joins us and then the three of us will teach you the spells you need to know to survive out there. After those explanations you will practice with each other and if necessary on each other." Bella said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and everyone listened as the three of them explained the various advanced spells they were supposed to learn from the start of the year. "Alright everyone, let's get this started, the most basic skill you are going to have to know is Expelliarmus. Probably the most important spell if you find yourself in a duel." Harry said as he showed the motion to everyone.

The others tried it and most of them knew the spell already, but they could understand what Harry was trying to do.

"Now that you guys have got that down, how about a little test. we have a test dummy we can practice our spells on. Line up and get ready." Bella said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and lined up in front of the training dummy, and it so happened that Neville was the first one to go, and it was clear he was nervous. "You can do it Nev, we all have faith in you." Draco said with a smile.

That brought a smile to his face and he took a moment to focus. He then looked up to the training dummy and yelled "Expelliarmus". He watched as his spell hit the dummy and that the wand it was holding flew from its hand.

"That was great Neville, we knew you could do it." Harry said with a bright smile.

Neville blushed at that "Thanks you guys, that really means a lot to me." He said softly.

The others seemed to have no problems with the spell as well, and since they had a lot more people than they originally thought they spend almost two hours on their lessons.

"I think everyone knows how to use this spell. For now we'll call it a day, and the next time we meet we'll start on testing these and other spells in practice." Bella said with a kind smile.

They nodded and as most of them left, only Fabian and his lovers remained behind in the room. "I'd say that went pretty good for a first time, wouldn't you say my lovelies?" He asked softly.

"That it did my love, and it was so insanely hot seeing you two teach." Hermione said as she kissed the two women.

Both Belle and Nym smiled wickedly at her "Really baby, would you like to go for extra credit, I know how much you love that." Nym said seductively.

The tone of her voice made Hermione moan softly and she looked between the two women with a shy look on her face. "Well, at some point today that would be exciting to say the least, but how about we go and get some lunch first. I'm absolutely starving." She said with a soft blush.

The others shared a look with each other. "We can do that my love, and then we'll confine ourselves to our room, where Nym and I will give you all the opportunity to earn some extra credit." Bella said with a sultry wink.

"That sounds like you two have something kinky planned for us and I can't wait to find out what it is." Fabian said with a teasing smile.

Both Bella and Nym smiled at that "And you will my love, but first we'll go and get something to eat." Nym said as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

…

After lunch they made their way back to their room, all of them excited for what Bella and Nym had in store for them.

As they entered the room Bella and Nym turned to them "My lovelies, we have an idea what I know we haven't done before and that will help you with homework. Nym and I will be your sexy teachers while you do your homework, and once you're done, we'll see where it takes us." Bella said with a smile.

"That sounds hot love. but I'm sure you two have something else planned. We'll be in the study while you girls prepare." Luna said as she and the others made their way into the study.

The two women smiled and quickly made their way to the bedroom to change. They both had a special outfit they wanted to wear tonight to make sure their lovers would pay attention to anything but their homework.

"Do you really think this is a good idea love? They have to do their homework at some point." Nym said as she pulled up her skirt.

Bella smiled and kissed her softly. "They're all stressed love, they could use this distraction, as do we I might add. Tomorrow we can focus on helping them with their homework." Bella said softly.

Nym nodded and kissed her raven haired lover deeply. "I think you're right baby, we could all use the distraction, let's show our lovers how much we love them." She said with a smile.

Bella nodded and looped an arm through hers, giving each other a once over. Both of them were wearing tight fitting tops and skirts that left very little to the imagination. To top it all off they wore stockings and heels that made sure all of their lovers' eyes would be on them.

As they entered the study they had to smile at the looks on their lovers' faces. "What's wrong my lovelies, see something you like?" Bella asked with a coy smile that mirrored the smile on Nym's

They all nodded at that "Of course my love, you two really look like two sexy teachers in those outfits." Fleur said with a look of lust on her face.

"Then we have achieved what we are aiming for my lovelies. We know you have had a tough week so far, and we figured a night of love amongst us will do us all good. So please, close your books and come here, you'll have plenty of time for homework tomorrow." Nym said softly.

The others closed their books and slowly made their way to their two lovers. "So baby, how do you suggest we do this?" Fabian asked softly.

Bella smiled at him "Well baby, Nym and I have been planning this for a while, and she will take Hermione, Yvette and Gabrielle to the bedroom, while I take Fleur, Luna and you for a nice massage followed by a nice bath." She said as she kissed him.

"Well baby, I have a feeling this will end up with us having multiple showers before the night is over, but I would be lying if I said if I didn't love it." He said softly.

She blushed and kissed her three lovers for tonight, leading them towards the bathroom while Nym led the three other girls to the bedroom.

"We'll see you later baby, have fun." Bella whispered in Nym's ear.

Nym only smiled and gave her a soft kiss before Bella, Fabian, Fleur and Luna made their way to the bathroom.

When the door closed behind them she turned to the three girls who were in various stages of undress. "Leave your underwear on my lovelies, I have something special planned for us tonight." Nym said as she started stripping for them.

The three girls on the bed watched entranced as their pink haired lover slowly undressed for them, all of them surprised to see she didn't have any form of underwear on beneath her clothes.

"Tonight my loves, I am offering myself to you, you may do anything you want to me. See it as a thank you for everything you have done for me." She said with a soft blush.

That brought a smile on their faces and as they pulled the naked Metamorph on the bed, they peppered her body with kisses, getting a soft moan from their pink haired lover.

"We have an idea baby, would stand up and spread your legs for us?" Hermione asked softly.

Nym nodded and did exactly that, kissing Yvette deeply as the redhead stood next to her. "Anxious much love?" She asked the Metamorph with a soft smile.

Again she nodded and moaned loudly as Gabrielle started licking her from the front and Hermione did the same to her butt.

Yvette meanwhile took one of her nipples into her mouth and took the other one between two fingers.

Nym moaned loudly and tangled on of her hands into Yvette's hair while she rested the other one on Gabrielle's head. "Oh God, that feels amazing, please don't stop my babies, I'm so close to coming already." She panted our roughly.

Gabrielle smiled at her "We can see that love, you can let go if you want." She said with a seductive tone in her voice.

Nym managed to nod before she screamed out her orgasm, never noticing how her lovers gently guided her to the bed once she had come down a bit.

"That was without a doubt one of the best orgasms of my life, thank you so much." She said once she got her breath back a bit.

The others smiled at her "that means we should have tried harder, we were aiming on giving you the best you ever had." Hermione said softly.

She smiled and kissed the brunette softly. "I'm sorry baby, but the best orgasm I ever had is still courtesy of Fabian, before his second year when I had sex with him the first time. I can still remember not being able to string together a sentence when we were finally done." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I knew he had sex before the first time we did it. He was so experienced that first time. I just wonder why he never mentioned it before." Hermione said softly.

"That's probably because of the pact we made baby, we swore to each other that no one would ever find out about this, since we were related and all." Nym said as she kissed her softly.

That brought a smile to Hermione's face and it only widened as Nym crawled on top of her. "We'll talk about it some more later baby, but now I want the three of you to lie next to each other, I want to give you girls as much pleasure as you gave me." She said before kissing her way down Hermione's body.

Hermione moaned and unconsciously linked her fingers with both Yvette and Gabrielle, the four women losing quickly themselves in each other again.

…

As they entered the bathroom Fabian, Luna and Fleur had to gasp slightly at the sight before them. "Wow baby, you did all of this for us?" Fabian asked as he looked around the room that could only belong in a luxurious spa.

Bella blushed at that "Of course love, Nym and I wanted to do something special for you, and this seemed the best way to do that, now please, take off your clothes and lay down on the table, I'll give you a nice relaxing massage." She said as she kissed them all softly.

Fleur and Luna blushed slightly while Fabian smiled at her "Whatever you say baby, we would love to get a massage from you." Luna said dreamily.

She smiled and kissed them all before leading them to the tables and getting undressed herself. She then summoned her oil to her and smiled at it, this was something Severus had prepared for her and she hoped it did exactly what Severus said it would. He told her it would relax her lovers with only a few drops besides the fact that it had an aphrodisiac mixed in it so her lovers would be ready for anything after their massage.

She started with Fleur and was again in awe at the beauty of her niece. "You're so amazingly beautiful Fleur my love, sometimes I wish I could touch you like this all the time." She said softly.

Fleur moaned softly and smiled at her "Thank you love, I sometimes wish we would be done with school already, so we could do exactly that. But alas we must limit ourselves to touching each other in the privacy of our own room. But don't discard yourself my love, you have such a voluptuous body and of course the biggest breasts of us all, so in my view you are the epitome of femininity." She said with a dreamy smile.

Bella gave her a kiss on the back of her neck and smiled at her "Thank you baby, that really means a lot to me." She said softly.

Fleur only smiled and moaned contently as Bellatrix massaged the tension out of her muscles, the raven haired witch giving her another kiss on the neck as she finished. She then watched as Bella made her way over to Luna with a lot of swing in her hips. 'my god, that woman knows how to tease.' She thought as she tried to relax a bit more.

As Bella started massaging Luna, she couldn't help but smile once again. "This young woman had gone through so much in her young life and yet she always had a smile on her face. "Luna baby, I sometimes envy you so much. You always have a smile on your face despite everything you have gone through in your short life." She said softly.

Luna moaned ever so softly and smiled at the raven haired witch "Well baby, since I met Fabian all those years ago, I have learned to take everything in stride and he has always helped me think straight as much as I helped keep him leveled." She murmured softly.

That made Bellatrix smile even brighter and as she finished massaging Luna, she knelt before her and kissed her softly.

"Baby, don't start now, he is still waiting for you to work your magic on him." Luna said with a soft moan.

Bella kissed her again and then moved on to Fabian "Ready love, I know I have teased you a lot tonight, and I hope this will make up at least a little bit." She said as she started massaging him.

He groaned at that "You will always tease me baby, but I would be lying if I said if I didn't love it." He said softly.

She smiled and climbed up on the table, straddling his hips as she massaged him, loving the groans she heard from her husband.

As she finished up with his massage, she got off the table and as he turned around she smiled when she saw how hard he was for her. "My, my is that for me baby?" She asked with a sultry smile.

He shook his head at that "Not just for you baby, I'm sure we can find a way all four of us can enjoy each other." He said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and moaned as both Yvette and Luna started playing with her breasts and butt.

Fabian led them towards the bench in the couch and as he was pushed down and the girls kneeled down before him, he had to smile at the sight. "My babies, sometimes I still wonder what I have done to deserve you. You all are so willing to please me it still baffles me sometimes." He said as they started sucking him.

"Love, we have told you before, you have saved us all in one form or another at one time and we will always be grateful for that. We'll probably spend the rest of our lives showing you how much we love you." Luna said softly.

He blinked a few tears away and pulled them all up for a kiss. "My babies, please let me show you how much I love you." He said as he laid them down and kissed their bodies thoroughly.

The girls moaned and kissed each other deeply as he kissed their way down Fleur's body and let his hands roam over Bella and Luna.

Before he started he locked his eyes with each of them and smiled as he started licking Fleur deeply, while plunged two fingers into his sisters, getting an loud moan from Luna and a muffled moan from Fleur, since she was currently kissing Bella deeply.

It didn't take long for Luna and Fleur to come, Bella's oils had seen to that and after a few minutes of licking and fingering they screamed out their orgasms.

Once they came down a bit Fleur crawled over Bella, and kissed her before crawling towards Luna, who she kissed passionately, both girls moaning into each other's mouths.

Fabian meanwhile had kissed his way back up Bella's body and in her eyes he saw what she wanted. She wanted him to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, and he wasted no time complying with her wish.

For him it also didn't take long since Bella's oil had the same effect on him as it had on the girls, and a few minutes into their passionate lovemaking he groaned loudly as he shot his seed deep inside of her, Bella screaming out her orgasm at the same time.

Next to them Fleur and Luna moaned loudly as they came again, and once they had come down a bit they rolled into their lovers' arms.

A little while later Bella switched on the shower, where they spend a lot of time getting each other clean and holding each other.

Once they had dried themselves off a bit, they made their way back into the bedroom, smiling at the sight before them. Nym had Gabrielle in her arms and Hermione was sleeping blissfully with Yvette in her arms.

They quietly crawled onto the bed and it didn't take long before Fleur was in Bella's arms once again, kissing the raven haired witch softly before they both fell asleep. Fabian did the same with Luna and kissed her softly. "I love you Fabian, and I'm glad I finally have my forever with you." She said as she cuddled into his arms a bit more.

"I love you too Luna, and I'm glad we have each other forever too. I don't think I could live without you even before we discovered our Bond." He said softly.

She only kissed him, letting her love for him flow through her lips. "You're stuck with me Fabe, we have been inseparable since you were ten years old. I always knew we would end up together in one form or another." She said with a dreamy smile.

He kissed her and then rested his head on hers, both of them wearing dreamy smiles as they fell asleep.


	27. Practical Defense

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C27: Practical Defense**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The next Saturday they were once again in the Room of Requirement, nearing the end of today's lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts, although they still had some training planned for the inevitable battle that was still to come, either against Umbridge or the Dark Lord.

"Alright everyone, that concludes today's lesson, now it's time for training. Today we'll tackle one of the most difficult spells known. The Patronus Charm. I know you all know the stories of third year, but to be honest that was more luck than anything else. The Patronus works on happy memories, the happier the memory, the more powerful the charm." Harry said with a smile.

As a matter of demonstration he focused and cast his own Patronus, smiling as his stag appeared.

Fabian glanced at his lovers and smiled as they focused. All of them looked similar, faced scrunched in concentration and the tips of their tongues poking through their lips. He focused on the memory of the day their Bond was completed, which was the happiest memory that featured all of his lovers. "Expecto Patronum" he said as he cast his spell, smiling brightly when a lion appeared in front of him.

The girls gasped softly and as they cast their own Patronus, seven identical tigers appeared, which immediately made their way to Fabian's lion. "Well I guess this is yet another piece of evidence of your Bond. From what Professor Lupin told me, a Patronus charm adapts itself to couples." Harry said with a soft smile.

Fabian and the girls smiled as their animals disappeared. "That was something I knew, shockingly enough. I just didn't know this was my Patronus." Fabian said softly.

Harry smiled at that "Why am I not surprised. You are married to the smartest witch of her age, it's hardly a miracle some random bits of information seep through." He said with a teasing tone.

He stuck his tongue out at him "My reasons for marrying her were totally separate from her intellect Harry, and you know it." He said in a similar tone.

"Oh I know Fabe, but I just wanted to tease you a little, as a good cousin should." Harry said with a smile.

Fabian shook his head and smiled at him "I guess you're right mate, a little friendly teasing among family goes a long way." He said softly.

By now most of the students had performed a Patronus charm and the ones who didn't were very close to conjuring one.

"That's good enough for now, we wouldn't want anyone to exert themselves too much, we'll have plenty of time to practice. For now I think we will see if you can show what you all have learned in a duel. I'll leave it up to you all to find an opponent, you guys can do that better than I could." Harry said with a smile.

The others nodded and started picking opponents. Bella walked up to Fabian and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling as she felt him relax against her. "So love, would you like to spar against me?" She asked softly.

He smiled at that "I'd love to baby, it will certainly be safer if we all go against each other, we can't hurt each other after all." He said with a soft smile.

"My thoughts exactly baby, but don't think I'll take it easy on you." She said with a wicked smile.

"Oh really, then we'll see who comes out on top, won't we my love." He said as he kissed her softly.

Bella smiled a lot sweeter now and she kissed him back, the two quickly losing themselves in each other.

"Ehem, you're still not alone you know." Draco said with a soft smile.

Both Fabian and Bella blushed at that "Sorry Draco, it's kind of easy to lose ourselves in each other." Bellatrix said softly.

Draco merely smiled in understanding, and by now everyone had found someone to spar against.

"Does anyone want to go first, or should I just pick someone at random." Harry said with a smile.

"We'll go first, that gives everyone some more time to prepare." Hermione said as she and Nym made their way to the table that had appeared for them.

Fabian and the rest of their mates stood front and center, curious to see what was going to happen. "With the risk of jinxing it, I'd say this will end in a draw." Fabian said softly.

"I don't think so, all of us have become so much more powerful over the last few months and we haven't really had a chance to test it. But I think Hermione will win this. but I'm willing to make a bet here." Yvette said softly.

He smiled at that "I don't think so, Nym has experience on her side. But what do you suggest we wager for baby?" He asked curiously.

Yvette smiled wickedly at him "The only way we know how love, the loser makes dinner and is at the mercy of the winner tonight." She said softly.

"Deal." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Yvette merely smiled at him, that knowing smile she knew drove him crazy.

As Hermione and Nym squared up they smiled at each other. "Ready Tonks?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Any day of the week Black, let me see what you got." Nym taunted back at her.

They both fired their spells simultaneously and kept casting spells at each other in rapid succession. There were sounds of amazement across the room and Fabian couldn't feel anything else but proud at his lovers who were giving everything they got.

Eventually Nym and Hermione both fired a stunner at each other which hit them at the same time. "Alright that's a draw. Well done both of you." Harry said with a smile.

"Crap, I was certain Hermione got this. but a deal is a deal, I'll make dinner tonight and after that I'm yours." Yvette said with a soft sigh.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Hold that thought babe, Bella and I are up next." He said softly.

She gave him a kiss for good luck and smiled as he and Bella walked onto the table.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly at him "of course I am my love, I promise not to embarrass you too much in front of the others." She said with a wink.

He merely smiled and both of them fired their spells at the same time. "They are really not holding back are they?" Draco asked Luna softly.

Luna smiled at her brother in law. "Of course not, did you expect anything else. Fabian and Bella are highly competitive, especially when they feel they have something to prove. But then again so are we all, it's just Fabe, Fleur and Bella that have to go over the top." She said with a dreamy smile.

Draco only nodded at that "I know what you mean, even when he still played Quidditch he would always try to top himself and the others." He said with a smile.

Luna nodded and watched as Bella and Fabian kept slinging spells at each other, until Fabian got one stunner through that sent Bella sailing backwards.

Without conscious thought he channeled his magic into speed and sprinted towards the other end to catch his love. "Are you ok baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him "I'm fine love, but how did you do that, that speed was should not be possible." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her up "I think it was our Bond reacting. It pushed my magic into speed so I could catch you." He said as they walked back to the others.

As they made their way back the other girls immediately ran up to them "Are you okay baby?" Yvette asked softly.

Bella smiled at them "Of course I am baby, our husband caught me, so there was no chance on me getting hurt." She said after kissing them softly.

The girls smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I think we've had enough for one day, we'll meet again next week and spar some more then." Harry said with a soft smile.

Everyone nodded at that and as they walked out of the room, they saw how Hannah and Neville stayed behind, the two talking softly amongst each other.

…

When they walked into the Great Hall for lunch they noticed how quiet is was, most of the students that were there were eating quietly or talking softly amongst each other.

They took a seat on one of the benches and filled their plates. "It's such a contrast to our usual sight, Umbridge has sucked the life and joy out of this school and it's not a good feeling walking through the halls now." Fabian said softly.

"We know baby, but what are we to do about it, short of planning a coup of our own and bringing Dumbledore back." Gabrielle said softly.

He perked up at that "You know baby, that is actually a good idea. we'll talk about it tomorrow, in the safety of our own room." He said as he looked around in case they were overheard.

They nodded and quickly finished their lunch, making their way to their room afterwards.

As they entered their room they cuddled up together in the couches, Yvette quickly seeking the comfort of Fabian's arms around her. "Tired much love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and relaxed against him "I'm dead of my feet baby, I think everything is getting to me." She murmured sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled "Then sleep my love, I'll stay with you." He said softly.

The others also gave her a kiss "We'll give you two some privacy, that way you can sleep in peace and quiet." Bella said before leading the others towards the bedroom.

Fabian and Yvette both nodded and as Yvette got a little more comfortable in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist as she fell asleep. He then closed his own eyes and quickly fell asleep, hoping they both would feel a bit better when they woke up.

As Fabian and Yvette slept in the living room, Luna, Gabrielle, Hermione and Fleur were catching up on some homework under the watchful eye of Nym and Bella, the two women helping them where they could.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yvette, it's not like here to be so tired so early in the day." Luna asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I think she's just tired from everything the past few weeks has thrown at us, and the fact that she still feels a bit left out at times might have something to do with it." Hermione said softly.

The others looked a bit sad at that "Why would she feel left out, did we do something wrong us?" Gabrielle asked with a sad tone in her voice, and it was clear to them all she was on the brink of tears.

Fleur shut her book and gathered the others around them, the girls sitting in a circle on the bed with their legs crossed. "Yes and no, Yvette and I talked a lot when we discovered our Bond and from the start she had the feeling that she's not a part of this because she had no prior relationship with Fabian before we figured out our Bond. Combine that with her own confidence issues from her family and it's a surprise that she hasn't had a breakdown yet. She is so strong and I feel we don't show her how much we love her. But above all she needs Fabian with her at this moment. We all know how he always manages to pick us up when we're down, and my guess is that Yvette is at her lowest point so far. She needs him and only him tonight. He'll make sure she will feel better." She finished softly.

They all had tears in their eyes at this point "That poor girl, how about tomorrow we go for a girl's day. That should be able to take her mind off of things for a bit." Hermione said softly.

Everyone had to smile at that "Then that's what we'll do, tomorrow the seven of us will have a girl's day, I'm sure Fabe can entertain himself for one day at least." Bella said with a soft smile.

They nodded at that, starting to plan immediately on what they were going to do, but one thing was sure, they would go to Hogsmeade and do some shopping.

A few hours later Yvette woke up, still in the arms of her husband. She sniffed softly and rested her head against his shoulder. She still felt tired, but now it was more emotionally than it was physically. She tried to loosen his grip a little, but found he still had his arms locked around her waist.

He then stirred as he woke up, smiling down on his lover. "Hey baby, do you feel a bit better?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head and turned around in his arms "No love, to be very honest I don't feel better. Could you just hold me for a bit longer while I tell you why?" She asked softly.

"Of course my love, I will hold you forever if that is what you wish." He said as she turned around so he could properly kiss her.

She blushed slightly and then took a deep breath before she began "Baby, you know how much I love you, and I will until the day I die. But sometimes I feel so shut out. You have all those beautiful relationships with the others because you have known them for most of your life, I just feel like the odd duck in our little pond." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

He pulled her up and looked into her bright green eyes, in which he always lost himself. "Love we have been through this before, as much as I love the others, we are different. We have been able to form a true relationship with each other, while with the others it has always been a latent attraction. Our love is like our Bond, different from the others, but in a way the same. I have loved you from the first time I saw you, and I will continue to love you until death rips me away from you."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, a few tears running down her cheeks from the love she felt for him.

"Please don't cry baby, you know I can't see you sad, please tell me how I can help you." He said softly.

She sniffed a few times and curled a bit more into him. "Just hold me baby, I can't live without your touch anymore." She said softly.

He repositioned them a little so that she was straddling him and he could hold her closer to his body.

Yvette smiled into their embrace and kissed him deeply. "Baby, please make love to me like you have never done before, I need to feel you inside of me again." She said softly.

He smiled at her and flipped them over gently, so he could pleasure her. "You are so amazingly beautiful my love, even more so since you have changed your hair color, red goes so well with your eyes, it makes them sparkle even more." He said as he slowly opened her blouse.

Yvette moaned softly at that "I didn't really change it baby, I was born a redhead, but my mother wanted blonde so she made me change it to blonde when I went to school. I wanted to show you the real me when we got married, so I changed it back to my original color." She said softly.

That made his smile even brighter and to show her how much he loved her, kissing her exposed skin softly, slowly working his way up her upper body, purposely missing her breasts, so he could tease her a bit more.

"Please baby, stop teasing me, I need to feel you inside of me again." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled softly and kissed her again "Then who am I to deny my love." He said as he rendered them both naked with a flick of his hand.

She blushed and pulled him down. "Fuck me love, fuck me like it's our last time together." She said softly.

"I'm not going to fuck you, I am going to make love to you like you deserve to be loved." He said as he slid himself into her slowly.

Yvette moaned and flipped them so she could ride him. She started moving her hips slowly, so they both would enjoy it as much as possible. She kissed him and locked eyes with her husband, seeing all the love in the world reflected in their blue depths. "I love you so much Fabian, please promise me you'll never leave me." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled softly at her "I promise love, I'll never leave you, I couldn't even if I tried. I love you too much to leave you alone ever again." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and clung to him a bit more, needing to feel close to him. "Baby I have a request, would you please fuck in my ass again, I need to feel it again."

He smiled at her "Of course I would my love, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't my fulfill my wife's desires." He said as he pulled out of her.

Yvette climbed off him and kissed him again before taking her position on the couch, presenting her butt to him and looking a coyly at him. "I'm ready baby, please fuck me." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled and caressed her butt before lining up the tip of his penis with her butthole. "So beautiful, I still can't believe you're my wife." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled back at him "Well I am baby, and I couldn't have wished for a better husband." She said softly.

He kissed the back of her neck and then slid two fingers through her pussy lips and spread the moisture over her butthole, which got a moan for him wife. He then slid himself in slowly and smiled at the shiver that ran over her back.

He slowly started thrusting and groaned as he felt how tight she still was. "You're so tight baby, I love it." He said softly.

That got a nice blush from her "Thank you love, it feels amazing when you fuck my ass. Somehow I feel closer to you when we get to do this." She said as she pushed herself back, knowing he would hold her to his body.

He knew what she was doing, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, knowing she loved it when he kissed her there.

She moaned and guided his other hand to her breast, encouraging him to play with them. Her husband seemed to get the hint and gently squeezed her breast before he started to play with her nipple.

"Baby, I can't hold on any longer, I'm going to come soon." He said with a loud groan.

"I'm going to come too baby, please fill me up like only you can." She said as she moaned.

He smiled and a few seconds later he came deep inside of her, Yvette screaming his name as she came at the same time.

As he pulled out of her she turned around again and opened her arms for him, so he could cuddle up to her.

Fabian smiled at her and crawled into her arms while he also summoned a blanket to cover them up a bit.

"Thank you love that was as amazing as ever, perhaps even more so because of everything we talked about beforehand." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and groaned softly as he felt her still rock hard nipples digging into her back. "You're very much welcome my love. You were amazing too. I love you so much." He said with a content smile.

"I love you too baby, now and forever I will love you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

They both smiled contently and stroked whatever part of each other's bodies they could reach, while they were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

…

At some point their bedroom door opened and both of them smiled when they saw Fleur walking towards them. "Hey my lovelies, are you feeling a bit better?" She asked as she took a seat on the opposite couch.

Yvette smiled at her "I'm feeling a bit better, thank you for asking love." She said with a soft smile.

"It's been a while since I have seen you so down love, I hope that it doesn't have something to do with our Bond?" Fleur asked softly.

"It did in the beginning, but as always Fabian made a few very valid points on everything that was bothering me. I now understand everything so much better, so I'm sorry for any doubts I might have had." Yvette said sadly.

Fleur smiled and moved to hug them both "That's okay love, we understand the why. It's because we all had a prior relationship with Fabian before we discovered our Bond, isn't it?" She asked softly.

Yvette nodded at that "It was, and I felt like the odd duck in our little pond. But I know now it wasn't necessary." She said softly.

"We're sorry too baby, the girls and I realize we have been a bit insensitive over the past few months, and we would like to make it up to you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

That brought another smile to Yvette's face "What did you have in mind love, you know I'm game for anything." She said with a wink.

Fleur blushed at that "Well baby, we were hoping you would be up for a nice girl's day out, you know, shopping and the like." She said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Of course I would like to go shopping, what girl in her right mind doesn't like shopping." She said with a bright smile.

Both Fabian and Fleur had to smile at that. "I thought you might like it, now since it's almost dinnertime, why don't you two get dressed and I'll take care of dinner with Gabby, you two deserve to be waited on every once in a while." Fleur said as she kissed them both.

"Then we'll go and see what the others are up to, I think they are worried about Yvette." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Fleur nodded at him "They are love, Gabrielle and Luna are beside themselves with worry, they think it was something they did." Fleur said sadly.

Fabian shook his head at that, while Yvette looked a bit shocked. "That doesn't surprise me, out of all of us they probably have the biggest hearts. They will always try to help anyone who is feeling down." He said softly.

Fleur kissed them both softly. "I know brother, but seeing you two smile again will help a lot for them." She said before walking towards the kitchen.

He then picked up Yvette in bridal style and made his way to their bedroom, Yvette snuggling into his arms a bit more.

As they entered their bedroom, the rest of the girls had to smile, and once he set Yvette down on the bed, they all flew into her arms.

"I'll go take a shower while you girls talk. I'll see you soon." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all nodded and kissed him before he walked to the bathroom, all of them watching him go in with a smile on their faces.

Once he was inside the girls turned towards Yvette. "Before you girls start apologizing, I wanted to apologize first. The last year has been the best year of my life and you all play a big part in my happiness. It was just some old hurt that came back to the surface, and honestly Fabian was the only one that could have helped me in dealing with that. It never was anything personal towards any of you, I hope you understand that." She said softly.

The others looked at her with loving smiles on their faces "We understand that baby, we really do, Fleur told us a lot while you and Fabian were sleeping and we realized we have been really insensitive in letting you sit through us talking about our crush on him from a young age, and we're sorry for that." Luna said softly.

Yvette pulled her into a kiss and smiled at them "It's okay my lovelies, there is no harm done, we can always talk about everything, it was just that today I needed Fabian's comfort." She said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and tackled her to the bed, kissing every part of her naked body they could reach, which got a nice moan from Yvette.

Within minutes all of them were naked and entangled with each other, none of them knowing who was kissing who.

Meanwhile Fabian stood under the spray and was thinking about his relationship with the girls. He realized he had been telling the truth when he told Yvette his relationship was different from the others. He had been able to build a real relationship with her and that had taken the time to get to know each other. He knew that with the others that it had been a latent attraction that manifested itself at some point.

With Yvette it really was love at first sight and he knew from the first time he saw her that he wanted to love her like she deserved to be loved, and he was glad his sister had a similar mindset as he did, and she had loved her until they discovered their Bond together.

A little while later he turned off the shower and he took his time to dry himself off, since he heard the moans coming from the bedroom. He was content to let the girls have their moment and make each other feel good.

He didn't have to wait long, because once he was dry again the girls screamed out their orgasms. He walked back into the bedroom and got dressed, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey girls, did you have fun together?" He asked softly.

They nodded and smiled dreamily at him while he got dressed, all of them looking like they had just started dating him.

At that moment Fleur called them in for dinner, Fabian's stomach growling at that same time.

"I think someone is hungry, you go on ahead love, we'll get dressed in the meantime." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed them all softly before making his way to the living room, where his sister was waiting with dinner for them all.

…

After dinner the girls made their way to the shower while Fleur and Fabian took care of the dishes.

"So love, what are your plans for tomorrow? Since we'll be gone for most of the day." Fleur asked with a smile.

He smiled at her and as he put the last plate in the cupboard, he pulled her into his arms. "I was thinking on taking a walk through the school and maybe show my face at practice. Angie has been asking me to give some advice to Ron." He said softly.

She smiled and led him towards the couch so they could cuddle up together. "As long as you don't actually step onto a broom I'm sure everything will be fine." She said as she cuddled into his arms.

"I won't baby, I promise. One Quidditch related accident is more than enough. I promised you girls I wouldn't put you through that again, and I always try and keep my promises." He said softly.

Again Fleur smiled and turned around in his arms to press a kiss to his cheek "We know baby, and you know that we don't want to nag, but we're just afraid something like that, or God forbid, something worse would happen to you." She said softly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly "It won't love, I will always try to stay away from dangerous situations, because I know it scares you all when I get myself into those." He said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Fleur blushed and pulled him closer, but for once not feeling the need to go further with him, for now she was content with making out with him like the teenagers they were, instead of the husband and wife who had passionate sex as many a time they could get away with.

"This is nice, isn't it love. making out like the teenagers we are for once." Fleur said as she pulled back shortly.

He only nodded and attacked her lips with his own again. "It. Is. I. Have. The feeling. That. We. Do. This. Too little." He said softly, kissing her with every word.

She pulled back for a bit and smiled at him "Hold your horses loverboy, we have all the time in the world, I just want to be close to you without both of us feeling the need to jump each other and fuck each other senseless." She said softly.

Fabian pouted lightly but closed his arms around her none the less, sighing contently as he felt his sister relax against him. "You know sis, you're right, it does feel good to just be able to relax in each other's arms without feeling the need to rip your clothes of and fuck you senseless." He said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Fleur smiled at him "I know love, we actually have a theory why you only have that with me and Gabby. Would you like to hear it?" She asked softly.

She felt him nod against her "Well, Gabby and I think it is because unlike with the others, we were ripped apart while we have always loved each other. So we now seek to be as close as possible at all times." She said with a soft smile.

"You know love, you might be onto something here. It would certainly explain why our lovemaking always ends up in the most passionate sex I have ever had." He said with a similar smile.

Fleur smiled at that "I know, and now that we established that, how about we go and join our lovers in the bedroom, I'm sure their done with their shower by now." She said softly.

He smiled but shook his head. "No love, there is one thing I want to do before we go to sleep. just sit back and relax." He said with a smile.

Fleur did as she was told and relaxed against the couch once he had gotten off. He then kneeled before her. Sensing what he wanted to do, she blushed and spread her legs for him, giving him the slightest peak under her skirt.

"Everyone has gotten pleasure at least once today baby, everyone but you. I just want to change that before we rest tonight." He said as he started tracing kisses to the inside of her bare legs.

Her blush darkened a bit and flipped up her skirt while he pushed her panties to the side, inhaling deeply as he did.

She moaned softly and inhaled sharply as he started licking her, unconsciously tangling one of her hands in his hair to keep him right where he was as her other hand ripped open her blouse and took one of her nipples between her fingers.

"Oh Fabian, the things you do to me are magical, I wish we could do this all the time." She said with a loud moan.

He didn't hear her, too focused on pleasuring his sister. And judging by her moans she was close to coming. "You're close aren't you sis." He asked softly.

Fleur moaned and nodded "Then let go sister, come for your brother." He said in a husky tone.

It proved to be too much for Fleur and she screamed his name as she came, sagging into the couch once she came down from her orgasm. "That was simply amazing love. Thank you." She said still panting heavily.

He smiled and sat back next to her, taking her back into his arms immediately. "It was certainly my pleasure baby." He said softly.

She cuddled into his arms and almost fell asleep right there. "I think it's time we go to bed baby, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She murmured sleepily.

He kissed her on the side of her neck and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom in his arms.

Once they were inside, they noticed the others were already fast asleep, all of them cuddled up to each other, and the sight made them both smile.

With a flick of her hands she rendered them both naked. He smiled at her and gently laid her in bed, kissing her softly as he got in himself. She immediately cuddled back up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good night my dear brother, I love you." She murmured softly.

"Good night my sweet sister, I love you too." He said softly as they both fell asleep with soft smiles on their faces.


	28. To See Beyond The Veil

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C28: To See Beyond the Veil**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: Good news, for some reason my writers block has all but dissipated, and the only problem I have now is that I have little time to write. But I will try to write as quick as possible.**

The following morning Fabian woke up alone, which was something that had not happed for a long time. He felt the pain in his heart that his mates were not here, but he knew that they needed the time alone.

He got out of bed and quickly got dressed, deciding to have breakfast in the Great Hall for once.

It felt pretty lonely walking the Halls alone, and for the first time in a very long time he felt alone. He just hoped the girls weren't feeling the same. He wanted them to have fun today, to take their minds off of everything that had happened over the last few months.

As he entered the Great Hall, he had to smile at the sight, Harry and Ron were talking softly to each other while Parvati and Lavender were a bit further down the table.

He took a seat across from them and smiled at the "Good morning you two, I hope you are well?" He asked softly.

Harry and Ron both smiled at him "Good morning Fabe, we are doing okay, thank you for asking, I hope you're feeling good as well?" Harry asked with a soft smile.

"Well to be honest I could be better, the girls planned a shopping trip today, and that kind of leaves me alone for today. It's been a while since I have been without them, so it hurts a bit." Fabian said softly.

Both Ron and Harry looked sympathetically at him "We can understand mate, but you're never alone, you will always have friends surrounding you, what do you say about after breakfast you come with us to training, maybe you could give me some pointers." Ron said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at them both "Well guys, that seems like a pretty good plan, it's not like I've got something better to do today." He said with a smile.

Both boys smiled at that, and after breakfast they made their way back towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms so they could change for practice.

As he looked around the room he had to smile at how little had changed in the year and a half that he hadn't been here.

It didn't take long before Harry and Ron came back in their gear. "Reminiscing a bit Fabe?" Harry asked with a smile.

He nodded at that "Yeah, a little bit. I still remember in third year when I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and how we cuddled into that chair near the window until we went to bed, those were the days. It all seemed so easy back then." He said with a dreamy smile.

"We remember that, even then you two were inseparable, and now I can admit you two are made for each other. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it." Ron said softly.

Fabian smiled at him "That's okay mate, you've apologized on numerous occasions, and we have forgiven you each and every time. Besides, you found love as well." He said softly.

Ron nodded at that "I guess you're right, everything worked out in the end. Now how about we go the Pitch, otherwise Angelina will drag us out by our hair." He said with a light laugh.

Fabian and Harry nodded and followed him outside, the three boys talking to each other the entire time.

As they stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch, they were met by Angelina "It's about time you two showed up. I almost sent Ginny to get you." She said with a smile.

"Sorry Angie, but we were a bit detained, as you can see" Harry said as he stepped aside to reveal Fabian.

Angelina smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Hey Fabe, how have you been?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled at her "I've been doing good Angie, thanks for asking, I hope you're doing good as well?" He asked with a smile.

For some reason she blushed at that "More than well Fabe, since a few weeks I got myself a girlfriend, so I can honestly say my life couldn't get much better at this point." She said softly.

"Really now, who has captured our Captain's heart?" He asked in a similar tone.

She smiled at that "Who else could it be then Daphne, we have always been good friends and that evolved in her asking me a few weeks ago. I was so overwhelmed when she asked me that I didn't know what to say at first." She said with a soft blush.

Fabian smiled and hugged her again "I bet that didn't last long, knowing you. but I'm glad for you Angie, you deserve some loving in your life." He said softly.

Angelina hugged him and smiled. "Thanks Fabe, that means a lot to me. But what brings you here, I would have thought you would be busy in various ways with your lovers." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He had to smiled at that "Usually I would, but the girls wanted a girl's day, so I am left to my own devices for the day for the first time in almost a year and a half." He said softly.

"And you thought, 'I'll come down to the Pitch and look at how my team is training'?" She said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at that "I figured I might help with training if that's okay. You know I would still love to be part of the team, even if I'm not playing anymore." He said with a soft smile.

Angelina smiled at him "Of course you can help Fabian, you know you will always be a part of our team. We established that when we had our talk after your accident." She said softly.

He smiled and followed her towards the Pitch, where Harry currently was flying quick circles around the grounds, while Ron was catching Quaffles thrown by his sister and the rest of the Chasers.

"He does look like he needs some help up there. Would you mind terribly going up there and giving him some pointers? I think with your guidance he is bound to be a good Keeper." Angelina said as she watched Ron fumbling to catch the Quaffle.

Fabian looked a bit nervous but nodded anyway. "Of course Angie, but I need you to keep quiet to the girls about it, they have been quite adamant about me not getting back on a broom after the accident, but I think it'll be fine." He said softly.

Angelina nodded and smiled as his broom came flying towards him. "I'm still amazed at how powerful you all have become, most adult wizards struggle with wandless or silent magic, and you can do it without any visible effort." She said amazed.

He just smiled at her "I'll explain it once I'm back on the ground." He said before mounting his broom and flying up to Ron.

"Want your old position back Fabe?" Ron asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled back at him "Not at all Ron, my mates would have my head if I would play Keeper again, and I'm guessing they won't be to happy if they found out I got on a broom again either. But I'm here to help you if you want. I can see you're struggling a bit." He said with a soft smile.

Ron nodded at that "Yes, I would like some help, I'm still terribly nervous up there. I'm afraid of failing my team, my House and the school." He said softly, almost afraid to admit it.

"That's okay mate, I can help with that. I know this may sound weird, but it sounds like you overthink things. Don't think of anything but you and the Quaffle. You have to see where the Chasers are, keep your eyes on them at all times. And in those last few seconds before they throw it, you can often see what their plan is. Adjust yourself to that, and most importantly, don't worry so much, I know you're a great Keeper, and if you keep my tips in mind I'm sure you'll be fine." Fabian said with a smile.

Ron smiled at him "Thanks Fabe, I'll keep it in mind." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at him and was about to reply when he heard a voice yell at him, a voice that he would know in his sleep.

"Fabian Robert Black, what the hell do you think you're doing up there?!" Fleur yelled up to him, the others standing next to her with their hand on their hips. He gulped and flew down to his lovers, hoping his punishment would be carried out after he had a chance to explain himself.

"Hey girls, did you have a nice time shopping?" He asked tentatively.

The girls quirked an eyebrow at that "Really love, we catch you on a broom near the hoops, while you promised you wouldn't, were you trying to get your position back?" Hermione asked a bit upset.

"Of course not baby, I wouldn't dream of it. I just gave Ron some pointers on playing Keeper, since Angelina asked me to. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." He said softly.

The girls shared a glance and smiled at him "Then it's okay love, you know we were not mad at you, we were merely worried seeing you up there again." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I know you were worried my loves, I was a bit worried to get back on a broom as well, but it felt good again, but from now on I promise only to get on a broom for recreational uses." He said with a soft smile.

They all smiled and kissed him. "How about you show us how serious you are about that back in the room" Bella whispered huskily in his ear.

He blushed and waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Angelina before following his mates back to their room.

…

After they had lunch in their room, the girls led their husband into the bedroom. They had all teased him a lot during lunch, and they could see he was at his limit.

The quickly put their purchases away and then went to change in the bathroom, they had bought a similar set of lingerie they had at home, only this time without the stockings and garter.

They had told their husband to strip down to his boxers and now one by one they walked into the room, all of them wearing similar smirks on their faces and all of them had a sexy swing in their hips. "Now love, we realize we have been awfully selfish today, and we wanted to make it up to you. so were going to worship every inch of your body together. you just have to lie back and enjoy yourself, and of course you may touch us in whichever way you want, we are yours." Nym said as they crawled onto the bed.

Fabian swallowed audibly at the looks of lust on his wives faces, and he groaned as they started kissing him all over his body. Without thinking about it he let his hands glide across their bodies.

"Feeling a bit frisky love?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. "Of course my love, I have gone without your touch for half a day, I'm feeling a bit depraved from it." He said softly.

The girls smiled and took turns kissing his lips, all of them letting their hands roam across his chest as they did, which got a nice groan from their husband.

"Love we all know how this is going to end, and you know we can't all make love to you, as much as we would love to. So we'll leave it up to you how to continue from here." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled at them, a nice idea popping into his mind. "Well my lovelies, I have an idea which I have always wanted to try. Usually when we do this we go four on four. But how about today you girls make love to each other while I get busy with only one of you, that way we'll all have our pleasure without us being too tired to do anything else afterwards." He said softly.

"We can do that love, but who will have the pleasure of feeling you inside of her?" Luna asked softly.

"Well technically you all will, because I have no doubt that you girls will get out the strap-ons again, but you know I could never choose between you." He said with a soft smile.

The girls shared a look with each other and finally Luna crawled up to him, while Bella and Nym got off the bed to get the strap-ons. "I'll be yours for tonight baby, it has been a while since it was just us." She said as she kissed him.

Fabian smiled at her and pulled her close. "I am as much yours as you are mine baby, and you're right it's been way too long since we had some truly alone time together." He said before kissing her deeply.

Luna moaned softly and crawled on top of him, grinding into his lap as she let her hands roam across his body. "You're so stunningly beautiful baby, I could touch you all day." She said with a dreamy smile.

He kissed her and flipped them over. "You are so much more beautiful though my love. Please let me show you how beautiful you are by worshipping your body." He said before peppering kisses all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples.

She moaned even louder and treaded her fingers into his hair to keep him where he was. "Baby, you know how much I love it when you tease me, but I'm way to horny to play it slow today. I need to feel you inside of me again." She said softly.

"And you will my love, but I want to worship your body like a body like yours deserves to be worshipped." He said before taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

Luna smiled at him and pulled him closer to her body. "You always know how to make me blush my love. I love you so much." She said with a load moan.

He smiled and kissed his way back up her body "I love you too baby, more than I ever thought possible." He said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and then flipped them again, kissing her way down his body like he had done for her. "Now I am going to taste you my love." She said before taking his penis into her mouth.

Now it was Fabian's turn to moan, and like Luna did for him, he treaded his hands into the soft blonde locks of her hair, relishing the feel of it through his fingers.

After a while she let his dick fall out of her mouth with a moan. "I'm going to ride you now love, it's been too long since I have done that for you." She said as she straddled him.

He smiled at her and kissed her as she guided his penis inside of her with a loud moan. "God Lu, you feel so tight, I love it." He said as she started riding him.

She blushed and bent down to kiss him. "And you feel as amazing as ever inside of me my love. I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you too baby, now and forever." He said as he pulled her into another deep kiss.

On the other side of the bed, Hermione was currently being fucked in the ass by Bella, while Nym drove herself into her pussy. She was also sucking off Yvette's strap on, while she also jerked off Gabrielle and Fleur.

The girls watched their bushy haired lover work them with looks of lust on their faces. "That looks so amazingly hot. I love you all so much." Gabrielle said with a moan.

Yvette smiled at her and kissed her. "It is baby, we haven't done this a lot, and certainly not while our Bond has been complete. It takes a lot of trust between all involved. The last time we did this to Bella, and we ended up with her having both Hermione and Fabian fucking her pussy. So you can imagine how much trust it takes to do this. But with Fabian and Luna busy with each other, we have the perfect number of girls for our little get together." she said softly.

"And besides that, it feels amazing to have your lovers inside you in every way possible." Bella said with a loud moan.

Gabrielle blushed at that and kissed the raven haired witch softly. "I can imagine that baby, it would love to experience it for myself sometimes." She said softly.

They all smiled at her and kissed her softly. "And you will my love, if that is what you truly want." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle nodded and linked her fingers with those of her sister, the two blondes kissing each other deeply.

The girls knew they were all close and it didn't take them long to either moan or scream out their orgasms.

Once they all had come down from their orgasms a bit, Bella, Nym and Yvette pulled out of Hermione, getting a lovely moan from the brunette. Her entire back was covered with artificial semen, and as she sagged down onto the bed, the girls wasted no time in getting her clean again, cuddling up to her when she turned around again.

"That was absolutely, without a doubt the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. To feel you all so close to me felt like nothing I have ever felt." She said with a hoarse voice.

The others smiled and kissed her softly "It was certainly our pleasure love, but how about we take a nap until dinner, we could all use one at this point." Bella said with a soft smile.

Hermione merely nodded and smiled as the five women cuddled up to her. They shared a few more kisses between them but quickly succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile Fabian was on top of Luna, both of them moaning loudly as they explored each other's bodies with their hands.

"Fabian, my love, I am so close, I need you to make me come." She moaned out loudly.

He smiled and kissed her "And I will my love. I will make sure we will come together." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed him deeply as they came, both of them moaning in each other's mouths as they rode out their orgasms.

Once they came down from their orgasms a bit, Luna cuddled up to him, as close as she could possibly get. "I love you so much Fabian. Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her closer "I know one thing that would make you even happier though my love." He said with a smile.

She looked quizzically at him "And what would that be my dear husband?" She asked with a dreamy smile.

"For you to see your mother again, I know you never got to say goodbye to her." He said before kissing her softly.

Luna's eyes misted over at that and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Yes, you're right, that is the one thing that would make me even happier, but only if you will be right next to me." She said with a sniff.

He pulled her closer and kissed her "Of course I will baby, I know how much this means to you, and if you want me there, I will be right beside you." He said softly.

That brightened her smile and she again crawled on top of him. "Thank you baby, it would be amazing to see my mother one last time. I have so much to tell her." She said softly.

He kissed her and smiled before they both closed their eyes, the two lovers falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

…

The next Saturday Fabian and Luna made their way to Professor McGonagall, since the Professor had asked them to see her. Fabian knocked on her office door and once they heard a muffled "Come in" they entered the room, smiling as they saw their Head of House behind her desk.

"Good morning Professor, you wanted to see us?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

She smiled at them "Indeed I did. I have a message for you from Albus. He has asked me to give you the Ring of Marvolo Gaunt. He told me what is in it and said that you and your mates would know what to do with it." She said with a kind smile.

"Was that the reason you wanted to see just us Professor?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"Not entirely Mr. Black, we must still give Umbridge the pretense that you're not all joined at the hip, although no one else seems to mind it anymore. And I know Bellatrix and Nymphodora had some business to attend to. And the others came to me yesterday that you two had something special planned." She said softly.

Luna and Fabian shared a smile at that "We figured they heard us last week. And now that we have this ring, we can do exactly what we planned. And of course now that we can destroy another piece of Tom's Soul our other goal is becoming even closer as well." Luna said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded at that and gave them the bag with the ring where they could feel the darkness emanating from.

"I'll leave you to it then, I wish you good luck with everything, and remember that I will always be available if you want to talk, and don't worry, Albus and I are working to get rid of Umbridge soon. You kids just continue your lessons, and I'll continue to keep Umbridge of your backs." She said with a wink.

Fabian and Luna nodded and after saying goodbye they made their way back to their room, to hopefully destroy another piece of Tom's Soul.

"I'm a bit excited baby, I wonder if my mum has seen me from beyond the veil." Luna said as they walked through the Halls.

He smiled and hugged her to his side, not really caring if Umbridge saw them or not. "I can understand that love, I'm sure if she has seen you, she will be proud of the woman you've become." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Just as Luna was about to say something, they were forcibly ripped apart. "I warned you before Mr. Black, boys and girls should be separated by at least eight inches at all times." Umbridge said from behind them.

"And I have told you before Professor, I have every right to hold my wife. You have no right to do this." Fabian said angrily.

Umbridge smirked at them "Well actually I have every right. As Headmistress it is my duty to enforce the rules if necessary, and you and your wives continue to disobey my rules at every turn. Consider this your last warning, the next time you or any of your so called mates break the rules there will be dire consequences." She said coldly.

Fabian wanted to say something but the imploring eyes of his wife was holding him back. He only nodded and then turned on his heel to continue his way to their room, knowing that Luna would follow him.

As soon they were out of earshot Luna caught up to him "I'm glad you held your tongue love, I think she meant it when she said it was our last chance." She said softly.

He smiled at her "The only reason I held my tongue was for you my love. I saw the look in your eyes, begging me to be silent. And you know I could never say no to you." He said softly.

She blushed and checked if Umbridge had not followed them. When she was sure of that she pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him deeply. "And as ever you know exactly how to make me feel special my love." She said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled and took her hand in his own "Let's go to our room my love, we have a lot to do today." He said softly.

She nodded and together they walked to their room, both of them smiling as they held hands.

When they entered their room they saw that the others were talking softly amongst each other in the living room.

"Hello lovers, did you get what you wanted from Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked with a smile.

They joined their lovers on the couch and smiled at them "We did, somehow Dumbledore managed to get the ring of Marvolo Gaunt to her. She said we knew what to do with it." He said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's destroy that piece of his rotten soul and then you two can do what you couldn't stop talking about for the last week." Bella said with a kind smile.

Luna blushed at that "I'm just a bit excited to talk to my Mum again, you all know what she meant to me." She said softly.

"We know love, and we didn't mean anything by it. We're just glad you have something to be excited about again, it's been too long since we have seen you this carefree." Yvette said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that "It's true Lu, I know we've all been incredibly busy with everything the last months, but we've hardly seen you so carefree as we have in the last week, it's really a good sign to see again." Gabrielle said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed them all softly. "Thank you baby, that means a lot to me. But we'll have to destroy the ring first before we can do anything else with the Resurrection Stone." She said with a dreamy smile.

Again they nodded at her "Well, there is no time like the present my lovelies. Let's do what we do best and make Tom even weaker." Fleur said with a smile, unless you have another idea?

"No, not at this point. but I suspect for this we will need a lot of white magic. If I'm not mistaken we have only one more to destroy after this, and that one will be the most difficult of all." Fabian said softly.

The girls nodded and joined their husband in the center of the room, forming their circle and focusing their love for each other while Fabian put down the ring on the table.

He then joined them and focused his own love and magic to synchronize with that of his mates, and soon the bright light they had seen before filled the room.

Suddenly they heard a voice hiss at them "Foolish boy, don't you know that everything you do to me will make no difference in the end. You and your sluts will not stop me from my ultimate victory." Tom's form hissed at Fabian.

Fabian merely smirked at the black cloud "Really Tom, then why do you keep reminding us every time we destroyed a piece of your soul." Fabian said before they willed their inner magic to overwhelm Tom's darkness.

The form of Tom screamed in agony and they all watched as it imploded on itself and was consumed by the white magic.

When the light faded the stone that sat in the ring detached itself and fell to the floor. The ring itself was again as gleaming as the day it was forged, and felt completely free of Dark influences.

Everyone sagged back into the couch and into each other's arms. "I'm so glad that's over with, I always feel so drained after we destroyed one of these." Fleur said as she cuddled into Bella's arms.

"I know what you mean love, but in a way it is mighty satisfying killing him a bit more." Hermione said with a smile as she was pulled Gabrielle into her arms.

They all nodded at that, all relaxing in their lovers' arms as they tried to deal with the aftermath of the destruction.

After relaxing for a while, Luna gently nudged her husband, since he had fallen asleep. "Baby, we still have something to do." She said softly after kissing him.

He smiled and nodded at her "of course love, we'll go and see if we can get that thing to work, our loves have deserved their rest." He said with a smile.

Luna nodded and kissed him softly before they quietly made their way to the bedroom.

As they entered Fabian pulled her into his arms. "Remember love, whatever happens, I'll be right next to you the entire time." He said with a soft smile.

"Thank you baby, I know I'll need your support for what is to come and I would have no one else next to me for this. My Mum always said we would end up together, I think she saw so much more than everyone else." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her before handing her the stone. "Whenever you are ready my love." He said softly.

She smiled and turned the stone three times in her hand, smiling as the image of her mother appeared.

"My beautiful moon, how much you have matured in my absence." Pandora said with a bright smile.

Luna had visible tears in her eyes and she grabbed Fabian's hands in comfort. "Hello Mummy, it's good to see you again." She said softly.

Pandora smiled at her "It's good to see you too and together with Fabian at last. I always knew you two would end up together. I have seen everything you all have been through from beyond the Veil and I wanted you to know I am so proud of the woman you have become. The eight of you have brought the most powerful coven in history back, and the powers you have will be unlimited." She said with a bright smile.

Both Luna and Fabian looked shocked at that "We knew our power as a whole increased but we never really figured out what that meant." Luna said softly.

"It means, my little Moon, that you and you're mates can do anything you can dream off." Pandora said with a smile.

"Does that mean we could bring you back Mummy?" Luna asked hopefully.

"It does Moon, but I have a confession to make. I didn't die in an explosion, I never died at all, I asked your father to put me in stasis until you were old enough to understand. I was sick Moon, so very sick, but something went wrong with the ritual, it was only supposed to make me go to sleep, and while that worked it made your father believe I was dead and forgot that I was asleep. Unfortunately I must remain asleep until your coven has matured into its full power. Then and only then can you help me." She finished sadly.

Finally Luna's tears fell "But why Mum, why would you let yourself put asleep for so long, we needed you so much over the last years. I was so lonely before I discovered my Bond with Fabian." She sobbed as she clutched to Fabian.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was so afraid to die of this illness that I saw this as the only way, I never meant for this all to happen. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, because I really am sorry for everything." Pandora said softly.

"Of course I forgive you Mum, but we will have a lot talk about once we have awakened you. We will only need to know where you are and I'm sure we can wake you." Luna said with a sad smile.

Pandora smiled at her "You know where I am Moon, once you find the tomb of your ancestors, you will find me as well. But I'm afraid my time grows short. Stay safe my Moon, and remember I will always love you, no matter what. And Fabian, thank you for everything you have done for Luna. I always knew you two would make a cute couple." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too Mum, and don't worry we'll keep each other safe since I have seven mates to keep me safe." Luna said with a smile.

Pandora smiled at them both and then faded away, leaving Fabian and Luna alone in the room.

"Thank you for staying with me love, I couldn't have done it without your support." Luna said as she crawled into his arms.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head lovingly "How couldn't I have stayed beside you my love. I knew how hard this would be on you. there was no other place I would rather have been at this point than at your side." He said softly.

She smiled at that "Can we just stay here for a while love, you know I don't want the others to worry, but I'm just way too comfortable in your arms right now." She said as she kissed him.

Fabian smiled and picked her up before carrying her to the bed. "We will love, I'm sure the others will know what's going on. They'll find us eventually." He said as he laid back on the bed with her in his arms.

They shared a couple of kisses between them, but found they were too tired to keep their eyes open much longer.

"I love you Fabian, thank you for everything." She said with a sleepy smile.

"I love you too Lulu, now and forever." He said as they fell asleep with dreamy smiles on their faces.


	29. Caught!

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C29: Caught!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The weeks following the talk with Pandora were filled with dreary lessons from Umbridge, who for some reason kept an even closer eye on Fabian and the girls, hoping they would put a toe out of line.

Now it was Friday Afternoon and they were on their way back to their room, all of them keeping a reasonable distance from each other to prevent Umbridge getting on their case again. Fabian was having more trouble coping with the rules the toad had set and his anger was obvious to the girls.

As they entered their room, he broke "I swear to everything that I hold dear, if that stupid bitch gives us one of those glares again I will make her suffer!" He shouted once the door was closed.

The girls all looked at each other in confusion, not really used to seeing such a look of anger on his face. "It's okay love, we're here for you." Hermione said softly.

"Yes love, we're all here for you, please let us help you." Luna said at a similar tone.

He turned to look at his lovers and managed a faint smile. "I'm sorry my lovelies, but I'm afraid it's just stress, so what I am going to do is take a nice long and hot bath to calm myself down a bit and after that I will cook you girls a nice dinner. How does that sound?" He asked softly.

The girls smiled and hugged him "That sounds lovely baby, but are you sure you don't want anyone in there with you, because you know we all have our special ways to help you with your nerves." Fleur said with a seductive tone in her voice.

He blushed a little at that, thinking of all the possibilities that could arise with that statement. He knew the girls only wanted to help him, but he knew only one of them could help him fully. "You know my lovelies, that's actually not a bad idea, and if I'm honest I would love for Gabrielle to join me, it's been a while since we've had some time alone together." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled and Fleur whispered something in her ear, which made Gabby smile brightly and she nodded to her sister before kissing them softly and walking over to him.

She took his arm and almost dragged him towards the bathroom, to the amusement of the others.

As the two lovers entered the bathroom Gabrielle wasted no time in rendering them both naked with a flick of her hand, while Fabian turned on the water to fill the tub.

"Fleur told me something love, something I think you will like, just try an go with it." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and lifted her against him, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. "You girls really know how to drive me wild my love." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled at him "All in a day's work my love, but I want you to do something for me. I want you to treat me rough today, I know from the others it always helps you to blow off some steam, and it is something we haven't done yet." She said softly.

He smiled at that "I figured that was what your sister told you and you're right, it is an easy way for me to blow off some steam, I'm only afraid of hurting you." He said softly.

"You can't hurt me love, you know that and it is something I have wanted for a long time." She said before kissing him.

"Then who would I be to deny you your needs baby, just remember we can stop at any time you want, you need only say stop." He said softly.

She smiled at that "I think you'll find me a lot more kinky and adventurous than you think I am my love, and I will prove it to you." She said as she lowered herself onto his length, which got a loud groan from her lover.

He smirked at her "You want to play it like that little sister, then I'll give it to you, but it will be at my pace." He said as he lifted her off of him and pushed her against the wall.

Gabrielle stuck her butt out at him and gave him a coy look. "If you want me brother, come and claim me." She said huskily.

That brought a smile to his face and slowly he walked up to her, letting his hands roam over her butt slowly. "And I will my love, but all in due time. you wanted it rough, and that is exactly what you are going to get." He said as he thrust himself in in one stroke.

She screamed a little at that, but it quickly trailed off in a loud moan as he started fucking her faster than he ever had before. He then spanked her, hard enough to be felt, but not hard enough to really hurt.

Gabrielle moaned as he kept spanking her, all the while he kept thrusting himself into her. "You like this don't you, you little slut. yYou like getting fucked and spanked by your brother."

"Yes, yes I love it brother, please give your slut what she wants and needs more than anything in the world." She said with a loud moan.

He smirked at her "Then I will my dear slutty sister." He said before he lifted her against him and carried her to the bath, Gabrielle moaning as he buried himself deeper inside of her than ever before. "Baby, I can't last much longer, I'm going to come soon." She panted out.

He smirked as he lowered them into the bath "You're not going to come until I tell you sis, now take a seat against the edge of the tub, because I am close too and I want to come in your mouth." He said as he pulled out slowly.

She moaned and did as she was told, sitting back against the edge of the tub while he stood in front of her. Slowly she opened her mouth and as he let his dick slide down her throat she began sucking.

It didn't take long for him to come, and as he did he pushed his dick in further than before, the streams of semen coating her insides. She wasn't used to taking him so far into her mouth and she almost had to gag when he pushed himself in.

When Fabian pulled out again she coughed a little, her lover immediately taking her into his arms. "Are you okay Gabby? That wasn't too much I hope?" He asked with the concern clear in his voice.

She shook her head and kissed him "No love, you just caught me by surprise, you've never shoved that beautiful dick of yours so far down my throat. So I was caught a little off guard." She said softly.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms as they relaxed against each other. "Thank you baby, I feel a lot better already." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and cuddled a bit closer to him. "It was certainly my pleasure baby, I love you so much." She said dreamily.

"I love you too baby, but I realize that you still haven't come yet, please allow me to rectify that." He said as he kissed her neck and let his hands glide down her body.

She moaned and spread her legs for him, reveling in the feeling of his touch against her body.

His fingers quickly found her pussy and as he put two fingers inside of her he let his other hand glide to her breasts. "Oh baby, how I've missed your touch." She said with a soft sigh.

He felt how she was already tightening around his fingers and he smiled at her "And I've missed your body beneath my fingers my love. I can feel you're close already, it's okay you can let go for me, come for your mate." He said as he kept kissing her neck.

Gabrielle moaned loudly and screamed his name as she came harder than ever before.

Once she came down from her orgasm she sagged back against him, his arms returning to a neutral position on her waist, the two sharing loving kisses as their troubles soaked away.

…

The following morning, they woke up in each other's arms, something that happened a lot over the last few weeks. "Good morning my lovely girls, did you sleep okay?" Fabian asked with a slight yawn.

The girls all smiled and kissed him in turn "Of course we did, we get to spend the night with our lovely husband and beautiful mates." Luna said softly.

They all smiled at her and cuddled back up to each other, all of them relaxing as much as they could.

"You know love, I've got a good mind to skip the lessons today and just stay in bed with you." Bella said as she kissed him softly.

He smiled and pulled her close "I know love, I would love to stay in bed with all of you, but our lessons are almost done, and once they are we can focus on training."

Bella nodded and kissed his chest softly, resting her head on his chest as she relaxed against him.

Fabian wrapped an arm around her pulled her naked form flush against his own body while Nym rested her head on his other shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek as she rested on of her legs over his.

The others smiled at them "Do you lovebirds need some time to yourself while we fix breakfast?" Hermione asked with a light laugh.

Both Bella and Nym nodded at that, giving the other girls a kiss as they got off the bed. "We won't take long my lovelies, we just want to stay in bed with our love for just a little while longer." Nym said softly.

"We understand that baby, our husband has such a lovely body to cuddle up against after all." Gabrielle said with a bright smile.

That brought a blush to Fabian's face and that made the girls laugh lightly. Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione and Yvette gave all of them a soft kiss before they made their way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Bella slung a leg over his and linked her fingers with Nym's across his chest while they both kissed his cheek.

He blushed slightly and kissed them both softly on the lips, both of them moaning into his mouth before he pulled back.

"You two really know how to embarrass me my loves." He said with a dreamy smile.

They both smiled at him "We know that baby, but sometimes we have to tease you a bit. It's the only time you truly show your age. You're so mature with everything else." Nym said softly.

He smiled and kissed them again "Thank you my babies, I love you all so much that I wouldn't know what I would do without you girls." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, we're not going to find out for a very long time, you're stuck with all of us." Bella said as she kissed him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love, I am planning to never let you girls go, now that we finally completed our Bond." He said as the two women crawled on top of him.

They both kissed him and started grinding their hips into his groin in sync.

He groaned at their ministrations "Girls, we don't have time for this, otherwise I can't concentrate on training today." He said huskily.

Both Nym and Bella smirked at him, and both of them kissed their way down his body. "Then we'll make sure to be quick, because I'm sure you wouldn't mind a tit fuck from the both of us." Nym said with a wink.

He smiled and moaned as they wrapped their breasts around his penis and let it glide between their breasts while they kissed each other deeply. "Does this turn you on as much as it does me baby?" Nym asked between kisses.

Bella nodded at that "It does baby, no matter how many times I do this it never gets dull." She said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled and kissed her again, both of them never missing a beat as they let his penis glide between their breasts.

"Girls, I can't last much longer, I'm going to come soon." He groaned out loudly.

Both of them smiled at him "Then come love, let your seed coat our tits." Nym said huskily.

He groaned and a few seconds later he came, coating both of their breasts with his seed, both women wasting no time cleaning each other up.

"That was amazing my lovelies, thank you so much." He said once he had regained his breath a bit.

The two women smiled and crawled back up to him, both of them kissing him softly. "It was certainly our pleasure baby, just think of it as a preview of tonight. We have an idea for something we want to try, and the others didn't mind sitting back for that." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that "I can't wait love, but for now we best get some breakfast and then get dressed to start our lessons." He said softly.

They nodded and kissed him a last time before they got off the bed and made their way to the living room, where they could already smell a lovely breakfast waiting for them.

After breakfast they all shared a shower, which could have been a bit shorter if they didn't feel the need to feel each other up again, although this applied mostly to the girls, and it didn't take long before their bathroom was filled with moans.

Fabian just shook his head at his lovers, they really were insatiable and for once he was glad he got to watch the beauty that was his mates making passionate love to each other.

It didn't take long for the girls to scream out their orgasms, and once they had all come down from their orgasms a bit they smiled at their husband, who was sitting on one of the benches they had in the shower.

"Did you enjoy the show my love?" Yvette asked with a silken tone in her voice.

He smiled and walked up to them, kissing them all softly before he answered "Of course I did my lovelies, nothing is more beautiful then you girls making love to each other. But I really think we should get dressed and make our way to the Seventh Floor, we wouldn't want to be late again." He said softly.

The girls nodded and kissed him before drying themselves off, all of it going way more sensual than it was supposed to. To Fabian it was mind wracking, the girls were trying to drive him mad with lust, and so far they were doing a good job of it.

Once they were dried and dressed, they made their way to the Room of Requirement, being very careful not to touch each other since Umbridge could be lurking around every turn.

…

Once they arrived in the Room, they were greeted with the smiling faces of Harry, Draco and the rest of their 'Army' as they had come to call themselves. "Well good morning lovebirds, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Draco said with a light laugh.

The girls blushed at that while Fabian merely smiled at him "Well dear brother, we kind of had a little trouble getting out of bed this morning, so we were a little bit late because of that." He said softly.

"Yeah right, you just couldn't keep your hands off of your mates, that would sound a lot more believable." Draco said in a teasing tone.

Fabian merely shrugged at that "I neither confirm nor deny that statement." He said as he took his place.

Bella and Nym called everyone to attention and started their final lesson of Practical Defense.

It all progressed rather quickly until they heard a noise like an explosion coming from the door. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Everybody stay back while I deal with this." Bella said as she strode forward.

There was another explosion and from a small hole in the door they could clearly see Umbridge standing outside.

"Bombarda Maxima" Umbridge incanted calmly before the door exploded open. Fabian quickly stood in front of Bella, trying to protect his mate from possible harm.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, an illegal organization of students and staff conveying after normal hours. And I can see the one responsible already standing in front of me. I warned you what would happen if I caught you disobeying my rules again Mr. Black." She said coldly.

Before he knew it Fabian was in binds and saw Umbridge standing over him with a smirk, while the girls screamed, but were held back by the others. "Mr. Filch, take Mr. Black to the dungeons and lock him up until I decide what to do with him.

By now the girls were all crying and he shot them a sympathetic look. "Don't worry my loves, I'll be fine. Please take care of each other." He said with tears in his eyes.

"We will love, we'll see you soon." Hermione said sobbing.

Umbridge smirked at that "I wouldn't bet too much on that Ms. Granger. I will keep him locked up for as long as I see necessary, since I have a lot of work to do." She said with clear malice in her voice.

The girls all looked beyond pissed, but Umbridge never noticed, since she had already turned on her heel and followed Filch towards the dungeons.

As soon as she was gone, they broke down in each other's arms, their friends quickly surrounding them to offer some comfort.

"She has to pay for this, no one takes the love of our lives without punishment." Fleur said angrily.

"I agree love, but we have to be careful, because I'm sure she'll hurt him even more than she's already planning to do if she finds out we're plotting against her." Hermione said softly.

"And what do you suggest we do love, leave him rot in the dungeons for god knows how long. I refuse to do that to him. He never gave up on us, so we can't give up on him when he needs us the most." Bella said softly.

They all nodded, seeing the wisdom in that. Nym turned to the others, most of them still clearly shocked about everything that had happened "Let's talk about this some more in our room, because as much as everyone wants to help, we need to do this alone. The best thing you guys can do is keep on training. The battle against Umbridge is not far away now. She started a war today, and we intend to finish that war." She said angrily.

Everyone nodded and watched as the seven women walked out of the room. "Alright everyone, let's call it for today, we'll meet again once it is safe to do so again." Harry said softly.

Again they nodded and in little groups they left the room, all of them hoping everything will be alright.

…

As the girls entered their room again, they all broke down. They had tried to be strong in front of the others, but now that they were once again in private, they couldn't keep their emotions in check anymore.

"We can't let her get away with this, we need to show her that no one can mess with our coven unpunished." Nym said sobbing.

"I know love, I would love nothing more than to blast our way to the dungeons and save him from that bitch, but if we do that she might hurt him even more. We need a plan of action to save him." Hermione said softly.

"I refuse to let him suffer at her hands, I say we use the powers our coven grants us and use those to save him." Yvette said angrily.

They all shared a look at that "That's actually not a bad idea, our powers can help us save him. And I know exactly how we can do it safely." Luna said with a faint smile.

"Please love enlighten us." Gabrielle said softly.

"It's easy love, Nym can use her Metamorphmagus power to change into Dumbledore to make Umbridge think he is here. I'm sure she'll want nothing more than to arrest Dumbledore. Bella can use her power of Conjuration to make multiple illusions of Dumbledore to go along with Nym and go to different directions, that way the Toad won't know where to turn. Meanwhile Gabrielle can use her power to sneak into the dungeon and locate him, while Hermione can alter the thoughts of anyone guarding him, making them believe they are needed elsewhere. Finally Yvette, Fleur and I will stay here, I can see from my star charts what will happen, and I will need some protection should Umbridge come and throw us in the dungeons as well." Luna finished softly.

They all smiled a faintly at that "That seems like a good plan love, but we all know we can't do that today, and I don't like it any more than you girls do, but things might get worse if we save him today." Hermione said softly.

The girls nodded at that, seeing the wisdom in that. "I don't like not having him here, but I see where you are coming from love. Tonight we'll plan, but tomorrow we will save our husband." Yvette said softly.

They all nodded at that "Yes, tomorrow we'll have him in our arms again, and once we do I'm sure we'll never let him go again." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and immediately they were on alert, since Umbridge could be on the other side. "Who is it?" Hermione called out.

"It's me 'mione, we came to check in on you girls." Draco's voice came from the other side.

That brought a smile to their faces, and Fleur made her way to the door, smiling even more when she saw not only Draco and Pansy but also Harry.

She stepped aside to let them in and once they were inside Draco immediately hugged his sister. "I'm so sorry for what happened sis, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Fleur smiled and led them to the couches so they could at least sit down while they talked. "To be very honest Draco, I feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on by that bitch, and I know it's the same for the others as well. But don't worry, we'll make her pay for this." She said softly.

"I can understand that, is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked kindly.

The girls shared a glance with each other and smiled. "Well actually there is, we plan to rescue him tomorrow and we plan to finish her tomorrow as well. I know you have been in contact with Sirius, and we were hoping you would contact him and ask if Dumbledore can come and see us tomorrow. If everything goes well, he will be Headmaster again before the week is out." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded at that "I can do that, I'll contact Sirius tonight and ask him, but there was another reason we came here. Umbridge is planning to do the same to you girls as she did to Fabian, so we just want to warn you to be careful."

The girls smiled at that "Thank you for the warning, but we won't allow her to break up our Coven even more. She will know it is never smart to screw our Coven over." Yvette said softly, but still the anger clear in her voice.

Both Harry and Draco nodded at that "We can understand that, and I know we shouldn't have to say this, but I'm glad we're family and we don't have to suffer the brunt of your revenge." Draco said with a soft smile.

All of them let out a giggle at that "To be honest Umbridge had this coming for months. She never approved of our relationship form day one. You guys on the other hand have been nothing but supportive about everything, so of course we can't be anything else but thankful to you." Fleur said as she hugged both boys.

Both Draco and Harry blushed lightly at that, but were quickly pulled into another hug by the others as well.

By the time they had been hugged by all of them, they were both blushing a deep shade of red, which got a laugh from all the girls in the room. "What are you so embarrassed about love, it's almost like you like getting hugs from your sisters in law." Pansy said as she kissed Draco's cheek.

"It's not that baby, I love getting hugs from family, but I'm just afraid for Fabian, who knows what he is feeling at this point." He said as he cuddled into her arms.

"I think he is feeling exactly the same as we do, but only amplified. We still have each other to help us, but he is all alone in a cell. I can't begin to imagine what is going through his head at this point." Bella said sadly.

Draco nodded at that "What I wonder is what will Mum say when she finds out about this, I think it's best if we don't tell her, the stress might be too much for her."

"I haven't even thought about that. Mum will have a fit when she learns about this. Maybe we should let her deal with Umbridge, she can be way more scary than us when her children are being threatened." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"Maybe love, but she is pregnant, so we best not tell her anything until we have dealt with Umbridge ourselves." Fleur said softly.

They all nodded at that, seeing the wisdom in that "You're right love, there is no telling what either of them would do to Umbridge if they found out about this." Hermione said softly.

"It would still be heaven to what we will put her through if we get our hands on her." Nym said with an evil smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves love, if we would do that it would make us as evil as her. We're better than that." Bella said as she kissed her cheek softly.

Nym sighed at that "You're right baby, we are better than that." She said softly.

Bella smiled at her and pulled her into her arms "I understand you're angry love, we all are. But as angry as we are, we can't stoop to her level." She said softly.

Nym nodded at that and tried to relax in her lovers arms. "We'll leave you girls to it for tonight, we'll talk to you tomorrow." Harry said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "That's fine you guys, there's no reason for you to be in trouble as wel." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Draco, Pansy and Harry hugged them all tightly and then made their way back to their Dorms, leaving the girls to their own devices.

…

Meanwhile Fabian had been thrown into the dungeons, and Filch was currently making sure he couldn't go anywhere and was ready for interrogation.

As soon as he was chained up Umbridge stepped into the cell. "Well Mr. Black, you have cause quite a few problems for me over the last months, and despite my numerous warnings, you continued to disobey my rules. And now it has finally come to this. You in chains and at my mercy." She said with an evil smirk.

Fabian smirked at her. "Really, I caused problems for you, I would say it is the other way around. You are the one that has caused every single problem that has happened this year, and if you knew your bloody job at all, you would have taught us what you were supposed to, instead of hiding behind your Boss and refusing to see the truth." He spat out.

Umbridge smirked at him "The truth, you don't know the half of it boy. The truth is, I really hate children and I will not stop until this school is cleansed from Mudbloods and blood traitors. And I will start with you. You see, your father told me of his orders, and I intent to deliver you to the Dark Lord myself." She said with clear malice in her voice.

"I knew it, no woman could be so heartless and cold without having something to do with Tom." He said as he shook his head.

"Well it is true that my cold nature has certainly beneficial to the Dark Lord, I will have to disappoint you. This is who I have been my entire life. But I will leave you to your thoughts for now, because come tomorrow you too will be in the service of the Dark Lord." She said with an evil grin.

He smirked at that "And you better pray I get out of these bonds before my wives get their hands on you. Because what I will do to you will be heaven compared to what they will do to you." He said ominously.

"So your fathers' son, threatening people to instill fear. But neither you or your sluts can do anything to save you. I will make sure of that. Crucio!" She said as she cast the spell on him.

As soon as she cast it, he prepared himself for the pain, but when none came, he decided to fake it, falling to the ground and writhing around like he was in extreme pain.

She released him from the spell after a few minutes and smirked at him "This pain will only be the start of what the Dark Lord has in store for you, so you better get used to it." She said with a smirk before she walked out and slammed the cell door shut.

When he was certain Umbridge was out of earshot, he let out a sigh of both relief and pain. He felt the pain in his heart from being separated from his mates and relief that Umbridge was finally gone. He really hoped the girls were doing everything they could to help each other through this. He could live with the fact that he was alone again, as long as they were happy.

' _Don't think like that love, we love you and can't live without you, you know that.'_ Hermione's voice came in his mind.

He smiled at that and focused his thoughts so he could answer _'I know I'm not supposed to think like that my love, and I'm sorry, but knowing you girls are safe is all that matters to me.'_ He thought back to her.

He heard her laugh lightly in his mind. _'We will only be safe once we are together again, and you know it. we're planning to break you out tomorrow morning.'_

' _Then I will count the hours until we can be together again, and once I have you all in my arms again I swear I will never let go'_ He thought back to her.

' _As do we love, until then, stay strong and remember that we all love you.'_ She said before he felt the connection fade.

He smiled and tried to relax as much as he could, his thoughts straying to his mates, his lovers who were on the other side of the castle. Once he got out of here he swore he would never let them go, and he knew what he would have to do.


	30. The Rescue

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C30: The Rescue**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Two chapters in one week, I'm feeling pretty proud of myslef here, but this chapter came out very fluently so I decided to get it out for you guys. Again I would like to thank everyone who has read, or is reading this story. It means a lot to me that it is still so well recieved.**

The following morning the girls were up so early that even the rest of the teachers weren't up yet.

"Good morning girls, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked softly.

"To be honest love, not good, the entire night was filled with thoughts of Fabian and how he was all alone in a cold and dark cell." Fleur said sadly.

They all hugged each other, because they had all felt the exact same thing during the night. "We've all felt it last night love, but we'll save him today and once we have him back in our arms we'll never let him go." Luna said softly.

They nodded and then got dressed, because they had to move quickly if they wanted their plan to work.

Yesterday they had agreed to make a change in their plans, they would all go to the dungeons where Draco would be waiting for them, and together with him they would free Fabian.

"I really hope Umbridge hasn't posted someone to watch him because I don't know how any of us will deal with that." Bella said softly.

"We'll see it when we get there love, we just have to try and keep our emotions under control, unless it is Umbridge herself, she will feel our wrath one way or another." Yvette said with an evil smile.

"Oh trust me love, she will get what is coming to her. Maybe if we're lucky we get to rescue our husband first, I'm sure he would love to see what we could do to her." Gabrielle said softly.

Before they walked out of the room, they all Disillusioned themselves and silenced their footsteps, so they wouldn't be noticed and their plan would go to shit before it even started.

They quickly made their way to the dungeons in silence, too afraid to let anyone notice they were up and the were glad to see no one was awake yet.

When they arrived at the dungeons, they were glad to see Draco waiting for them, which meant nothing had gone wrong so far.

Hermione lifted her illusion and smiled at him "Good morning Draco, how's everything at this end?" She asked in a whisper.

"So far, so good Hermione, I've seen where she has locked him up and he is looking better than I expected. As far as I can see he has a few cuts, but I only got a quick look at him, and Harry informed me that Dumbledore is waiting for us in the Gryffindor Common Room." He said in a similar tone.

Hermione nodded at that "I'm glad he is okay, because I don't think Umbridge would have survived if he was hurt." She said in a whisper.

Once Hermione cast her Disillusion again, he led them towards the cell where Fabian was being held.

"That's far enough traitor!" Someone suddenly called from the shadows.

Draco startled at that "Oh no, not you two again, haven't you learned your lesson yet?" He asked angrily as Crabbe and Goyle stepped out of the shadows.

Goyle smirked at him "The last time you had your stupid ass brother and that slut of an Aunt to help you. Now you're all alone and horribly outnumbered." He said with an evil smile.

Draco shook his head with a smile. "I am never alone, that's something you two cretins never understood. I will always be surrounded by family and friends who appreciate me for who I am, not what I am supposed to be." He said angrily.

Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed evilly at that before they drew their wands, only to have them ripped from their hands seemingly from out of nowhere.

Draco used their moment of hesitation to bind them both. He then took their wands and snapped them with a smile. "Now, don't move while we get my brother out of that cell." He said as the girls cancelled their charms.

The girls smiled and hugged him "Well done Draco, could you watch them while we get our husband?" Yvette asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and watched as Yvette simply blew the cell door to the side.

The girls gasped when they saw him lying there, he had several cuts across his body and he didn't move. At first they thought the worst, but suddenly they heard the familiar sound of his snoring.

That sound made them laugh and they saw how he stirred. "I must be dreaming, because I swear I hear the angels laughing." He murmured softly.

Hermione rid him of his chains and then the girls crouched before him. "Love, wake up, we're here for you." Fleur said softly.

As he opened his eyes the girls all dove on him, kissing him like it was the first time. "We're so glad you're okay baby, we were so worried about you." Luna said softly.

He smiled and sat up "I'm far from okay baby, but I'm glad you're all here." He said softly.

"We're glad to have you back too baby, but let's get out of here before Umbridge comes for you." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He nodded and allowed his lovers to help him up, pulling them into a hug once they were stable. "I missed you girls so much, every moment without you in my arms was pure torture. I swear I will never let you go again." He said softly.

They smiled and Bella and Yvette kissed his cheeks "We promise you the same love, we'll never let you go again, but what do you say about giving that toad a heart attack." Yvette said maliciously.

He smiled and followed them out of the cell, where he could see Draco still waiting for them. "Hello brother, how are this morning." He asked with a smile.

"Hey Fabe, I'm doing okay, I'm glad you are okay too." Draco said softly.

"How could I not be okay Draco, I have my family to protect me, just as I will always protect my family." He said with a smile.

Draco merely smiled at that "Well that's certainly true, but this is the first time I had the opportunity to help you with something." He said with a slight blush.

Fabian smiled and hugged him "You do more to help me than you think brother. Thank you for everything." He said softly.

"Don't mention it brother, I was glad to do it." Draco said with a smile.

"I know that, but it was dangerous none the less, as is evident by the two dumb shits lying here. How about we put these two in that cell and while we go give Umbridge a heart attack, you wait until the Aurors show up, because I think someone has called them." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Draco nodded and together with Fabian they literally threw Crabbe and Goyle in the cell, Draco making sure they couldn't go anywhere by using Fabian's chains to chain them to the wall together.

Once they were secured to the wall, Fabian and the girls made their way to Umbridge's office, where they hoped to find the toad.

"Before we burst into that office, I have something to tell you. While she was torturing me with her mere presence yesterday, she told me the real reason she has it out for us. She is actually a Death Eater and she told me she would carry out my fathers' orders for him." He said as they made their way through the Halls.

"I just knew it, no one is as cold as her without having something to do with Tom. This is just another reason for us to try and stop her." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "I know love, and that's exactly what we're going to do, but first we'll go and get Dumbledore. That way he can take up his post again." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that "I'll bet that he is already buzzing with anticipation of being back where he belongs." Luna said with a soft smile.

…

By now they were had arrived at the Headmistress' office, where to their surprise Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were waiting for them.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Black, we presume you are here for Umbridge?" Flitwick asked with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded at that "Yes, we are, she deserves some punishment for what she has done to the school and my family." He said softly.

The three teachers smiled at that "While I never condone revenge, I understand your reasoning behind it. Of course she is upstairs, still thinking you are still locked in your cell. So you will have the element of surprise. The Floo has been blocked and even she can't apparate through the Wards anymore. The only thing I must ask is you not kill her, we will leave the DMLE to deal with her. Maybe they can get her a nice solitary cell in Azkaban." McGonagall said with a smile.

"I'm sure they can, and we will not kill her. We will leave that up to Tom, gives him something to do with that bitch." Hermione said with a similar smile.

The three teachers shared a look at that "What do you mean Mrs. Black, why would the Dark Lord want to deal with her?" Professor Sprout asked softly.

"Because she is a Death Eater, she told me so last night while she was torturing me, and not with her presence alone I might add." Fabian said softly.

"We'll talk about that later Mr. Black, for now I think you have a Toad waiting for you." McGonagall said with a smile.

They nodded and stepped onto the stairs, which brought them upstairs quickly, all of them steeling themselves for the coming confrontation.

As they arrived at the top, they saw the door was still closed, and they could hear Umbridge doing things on the inside.

' _Let's just burst in and surprise her, she has nowhere to go.'_ Hermione said into their minds.

They nodded at that, and without saying anything, Yvette blasted the door open, clearly startling the woman. "What is the meaning of this!" She yelled before being forced against the wall by Fabian. "This is payback, bitch! Payback for everything you have done to us, our family and the school at large. But you don't have to worry, we're not here to kill you, we'll let your master do that. The DMLE is on their way, but until they get here we get to have some fun. You had so much fun using the Cruciatus Curse on me last night, too bad it didn't do anything." He said with an evil smile before he drew his wand on her.

"Love, think about what you are going to do, you know it's illegal to use a Forbidden Spell on anyone, even if it's against someone like her." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her "I wasn't going to love, she's not worth it. I was planning on something much more devious, which no one will ever find out." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all smiled at that, knowing exactly what he was planning "How absolutely evil of you baby, I love it." Bella said with a smile.

Meanwhile Umbridge looked at them in actual fear, not knowing what fate was awaiting her. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked a bit unsure of what was going to happen

They all turned to her with evil smiles on their faces "Not so tough now, are you, bitch. You are at our mercy now, and we will show you as much as you showed us." Bella said maliciously.

At that moment Hermione focused and intruded Umbridge's thoughts, making the woman scream loudly as her mind was invaded.

What Hermione saw inside of her mind was almost enough to make her sick, and as she pulled out of the woman's mind, she fell back into Fleur's arms.

"Are you okay love?" The blonde witch asked her softly.

Hermione shook her head at that "No love, the things I saw in her mind make me sick." She said before kissing Fleur softly and then turning to Umbridge.

"You have a sick mind, the things you have done are more than enough to earn you a Dementor's Kiss, to kill your own family to get your position. I wonder if Tom knows you are just a Half Blood. I bet he won't be too kind to you when he finds out." Hermione spat at the woman.

Umbridge smirked at that "So you know, I have always been ambitious and my father was in the way of that ambition. He was hardly the first to fall and many more will follow, and be sure that you will also fall before my end." She said coldly.

"You are the worst kind of person, but trust me that your end will be quicker than ours. But we are far from done with you." He said with a smile.

Gabrielle stepped forward and focused, letting Umbridge see the full extent of her power in her mind with the help of a now recovered Hermione.

Again Umbridge screamed as the Illusions took hold and the others could only smile at her "I wonder what they are showing her that is making her scream like that?" Luna asked softly.

Fabian smiled at her "Knowing Gabby, she's showing her the thing she fears the most, and that being projected straight into her mind would be enough to make anyone scream in fear." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

Luna relaxed in his embrace and smiled at the sight before them, all of them getting a strange feeling of satisfaction from the sight of Umbridge in pain

After a while the two girls stepped back, both Hermione and Gabrielle looking exhausted.

Now Yvette walked up to her and placed her hand on Umbridge's, slowly heating up the woman's skin.

Umbridge screamed in pain, although no actual wounds were visible on her body. "This is what happens to you when you screw with our family, you vile bitch, let everything that has happened be a lesson to you." Yvette said as she stepped back after a few minutes.

To make sure she wouldn't tell anyone of what they could do, Fabian used his own shielding ability to shield the memories from their powers from her. He also made sure that she would tell everything to the Aurors exactly the same she had told them.

At that moment several Aurors entered the room and without asking questions they removed Umbridge from the wall to take her away. They gave them a nod and then left through the door with a now bound Umbridge.

They all let out a sigh of relief and hugged each other tightly "It's over my loves, it's finally over, our lives can finally return to normal, as does the rest of the school" He said softly.

The girls smiled at that, but before any of them could respond they heard someone clear their throat "Indeed Mr. Black, everyone's lives can go back to normal. And we owe it all to you, your mates and your family." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you Headmaster, but we just did what anyone would have done in this situation, we just have the good fortune to have a large group of friends." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Dumbledore smiled at that as Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape joined them "Maybe, but most of this can be laid at your feet, at least that's what all of your friends keep telling me. So if there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." McGonagall said with a rare smile.

"We will have to think about that for now, but we could use a day of rest, the events of both yesterday and today have put quite a strain on us." Bella said with a smile.

All of the teachers smiled at that "Of course Mrs. Black, take as long as you want, we can't even begin to fathom the pain you all must have gone through, although there is one thing we would like to ask you. Since we now lack a History and Defense teacher, I was wondering if Nymphodora would be interested in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Bellatrix would be interested in the position of History of Magic Professor?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

The two women shared a glance and nodded. "We would be honored Headmaster." They said at the same time.

"Thank you, both of you, I'm sure you will both do amazing in your new posts, but I have kept you long enough, we will see you all in a couple of days." Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that "Thank you Headmaster, thank you for giving us this time. we understand you allow our Coven more than anyone else, and we are thankful for the privilege. And of course we are glad you are back where you belong." Bella said softly.

Dumbledore merely smiled at them, Snape following them out of the office. "We're glad to see you're back again as well Uncle Sev, how have you been?" Fabian asked as they walked back to their room.

"I have been doing okay, most of my time was spend with Tom though, and I have some news on that, but it can wait until tomorrow. But It's good to be back and see you are still safe and sound." Snape said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "We were never safe with a Death Eater for a Headmistress, but we sure showed her what happens if you fuck with our family." He said softly.

"She is a Death Eater? I never knew, although it explains a lot about her." Snape said with a thoughtful look.

They all just nodded at that "That is also something we can talk about tomorrow, let's say after dinner in our room?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

Snape nodded at that "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll see you tomorrow then, I still have some things to discuss with Draco." He said with a similar smile.

"Could you bring the two rings tomorrow as well? That way we can destroy them both in one night." Fabian said softly.

Again Snape nodded and after saying goodnight, he made his way to the Slytherin Dorms.

…

As they entered their room the first thing Fabian did was take a deep breath, loving the smell of his mates that hung in the room. "It feels so good to be here again, back where I belong in the arms of my mates." He said with a bright smile.

The girls smiled and kissed him. "We're glad to have you back as well my love, no how about a nice breakfast?" Nym asked softly.

He smiled at them, that sounds lovely girls, but I would like to take a shower before we eat something, I feel quite grubby after spending a day in that cell." He said softly.

The girls nodded at that "Then go take your shower love, we'll fix you a nice breakfast in the meantime." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He gave them all a soft kiss and made his way to the bathroom, smiling softly to himself.

Before he stepped into the shower he got an idea. "Jupi" He called softly, smiling as the elf appeared.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you today?" He asked with a smile.

"Good afternoon Jupi, I was wondering if you're not too busy, you have the time to get two more rings for me, since I plan to propose to Gabrielle and Nym soon. If it's at all possible I would want one ring with an Amber stone and one with a Pearl." He said softly.

Jupi smiled at him "Your mothers had anticipated this already and they have asked me to give you this if you asked." He said as he gave him two boxes.

Fabian smiled at that "Leave it to them to read my mind again, thank you Jupi, and please give my regards to my mothers." He said softly.

"I will sir, and good luck with your proposal, and let me be the first to congratulate you." Jupi said before vanishing again.

Fabian shook his head at that and opened the two boxes, seeing the two identical rings, one with a beautiful dark yellow Amber, and one with an almost blindingly white Pearl.

He put the two boxes into his pocket and then took his clothes off so he could take his shower. He felt how the grime from yesterday washed away and he sighed contently, glad to finally be back where he belonged.

After his shower he made his way back to their bedroom to get dressed, and he could smell breakfast already.

As he made his way back into the living room, he was greeted by the smiling faces of his wives "Hey love, did you have a nice shower?" Yvette asked before she kissed him.

He smiled at her "I did, thank you girls for giving me some time alone to gather my thoughts." He said as he kissed the others as well.

The girls merely smiled and led him to the couch, so they could have a nice breakfast together. "We knew you needed that love, and we wanted you to have a nice breakfast after everything that has happened over the last few days." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Thank you my lovelies, you are the only ones who can imagine what I have gone through yesterday." He said softly.

"We know love, as you are the only one who knows what we have gone through yesterday, so that's why we wanted to pamper you a bit." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at that "And I love you all for it, and I promise to do the same to you later today."

The girls blushed at that "Why wait love, we all know how this day is going to progress." Nym said huskily.

"Because love, we are all tired from not having slept enough yesterday, so I suggest we all take a nap once we're done with breakfast and after that see where the day takes us." He said with a smile.

They smiled at that, seeing the wisdom in his words. "You're right love, and trust me that we will all be cuddled up to you today." Fleur said softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my loves, I couldn't stand being without any one of you for a while." Fabian said with a dreamy smile.

By now they had finished breakfast, and Bella floated it all to the kitchen before setting it to wash itself.

They then made their way to the bedroom to take a nap, since they all could use one after everything they had been through over the last two days. They quickly undressed and then got into bed, the girls immediately cuddling up to their husband as close as they could, all of them falling asleep with smiles on their faces, glad to be together again.

…

A few hours later the girls woke up to a familiar sight, their husband and mate sleeping soundly next to them. They all smiled at him and gave him a kiss on some part of his body.

He stirred a little and turned around only to end up between Bella's breasts. "Mmm, so comfy." He murmured sleepily.

Bella blushed at that and softly stroked his hair "He's so sweet when he is sleeping, and although we only slept without him for one day, I missed this." She said softly.

"We know what you mean love, I think it's because we usually spend so much time together, and we had no warning when he was ripped away from us." Fleur said with a smile.

"Thankfully we will never have to go through that again, because I am planning to never let you girls go again." Fabian said softly as he woke up.

The girls smiled at him as he rolled onto his back. "Well that's good to hear love, and we promise you the same, we'll never let you go again." Luna said as she kissed him.

He smiled at them, kissing all of his mates passionately. "Love, are you sure you're up for this, because a whole day without your touch is enough to drive us mad all over again." Hermione said huskily.

"I know that love, but I want to do something for you girls first, since you have risked so much to save me today. So what I will do is give each and every one of you a nice relaxing massage." He said with a smile.

The girl smiled at that and after kissing him, they laid down on their bellies. Fabian smiling down on them as he summoned the bottle of massage oil to him.

He took a good look at the beautiful women in front of him and decided to start on the left side for a change, where Yvette was clearly waiting for him. He straddled her back and placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck before he dribbled a bit of oil on her back and slowly started massaging her.

Yvette shivered at the contact and moaned softly as his hands roamed over her back, his fingers finding each and every tense muscle in her back and shoulders.

Once he was done with her back he slid further down, gently massaging each of her legs. "Would you turn around for me love, I still have to do your front." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and turned around for him, smiling when she saw his face inches away from her own. She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. "I'm glad I can do this again love. I've missed your touch, even if it only was for a day."

He smiled at her "And I have missed the feel of your skin on mine love." He said before kissing her and straddling her again. He slowly started massaging her again, paying special attention to her breasts.

Yvette moaned loudly and tried to push up her chest to get more contact, only to have her husband pull his hands away. "Not yet love, relaxation before lovemaking." He said softly.

She pouted but he kissed it away quickly before he got off of her, sliding over to Luna next, who shivered slightly when he straddled her.

Like he had done with Yvette, he took his time massaging her, Luna unable to hold back her moans from his touch.

"How I've missed this, I seems like ages ago since we done this." She murmured contently.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her neck "That's probably because we haven't done this in a while love, among other things" He whispered in her ear.

Luna blushed and turned around beneath him, pulling him down for a kiss immediately. "I know where this is going love, and I can't wait anymore." She said with a small pout.

"Just a little while longer baby, you all deserve this. After this I'm yours to do with as you please." He said with smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "And we will hold you to that love." She said before he started massaging her front, again paying special attention to her breasts, which only made her moan louder.

It took him nearly an hour and a half before he was done with everyone, and as soon as he got off of Bella, the girls pulled him onto the bed. "You've teased us for nearly two hours love, now it's our turn." Fleur said before kissing him passionately.

The rest of the girls crawled up to him and started kissing him all over his body, purposely avoiding his raging erection.

Fabian groaned at the attention he was getting from his mates "Girls please, this is torture." He said huskily.

They smiled at him "You tortured us for almost two hours love, so we're only repaying the courtesy you have shown us." Gabrielle said with a smirk.

He groaned as he was pulled into another kiss by Luna. But thankfully for him Hermione mounted him and started riding him while the others kept worshipping his body with their mouths and hands.

"It feels so good having you inside of me again baby, it's just like our first time." She said huskily.

He smiled at her "I still remember our first time love, it was perfect. After that movie we watched. I still remember how beautiful you looked back then, although that pales to how beautiful you are now. But that goes for all of you, you all have become stunningly beautiful, and I can feel only honored to be your mate." He said softly.

The girls all smiled at that, kissing him softly as Hermione kept riding him. "We feel the same love, we're all so happy that you are our mate, that we have to contain ourselves to not shout it from every rooftop in Britain." Yvette said softly.

"And besides that my love, we are sure you remember your first times with all of us, just as we remember our first time with you." Nym said softly.

He smiled at that "You should remember love, we took each other's firsts remember?" He said softly.

Nym blushed at that, since that had been the most closely guarded secret of their Coven. "Of course I remember that baby, you were twelve I was seventeen and it is still one of the most memorable nights of my life." She said before bending down to kiss him.

Again Fabian smiled at that "As it was one of mine up to that point, but I think you will agree with me that since then we made even more memorable moments since then, a lot of them in this bedroom." He said with a soft smile.

Nym merely nodded at that and kissed him softly. "That's most certainly true love, and I'm sure we will make more unforgettable memories in the time we're here." She said with a smile.

He only nodded and groaned as he came, Hermione screaming out her orgasm at the same time.

Once they both came down from their orgasm Hermione slumped down on his chest, still panting heavily from the best sex she had with him so far, even their wedding night or their first time couldn't compare to this.

After a while she rolled off him and cuddled into his side. "Thanks love, that was simply amazing." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her "Don't mention it love, it was certainly my pleasure, as it always is. My only regret is that I couldn't give the others a similar orgasm." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that and shook their heads at him "That's so typically you love, always concerned about our pleasure, but you don't have to worry, you were so entranced in making love to Hermione that you didn't notice we were also fingering each other at the same time, and Hermione's scream was enough to cover for our moans." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and hugged her into his side "Well sis, it's just who I am, I can't help but worry about you all. Your pleasure and happiness will always come first for me." He said softly.

"And we love you for it baby, we all think it's really sweet you want to look out for us." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

Again he smiled at them "Thanks girls, that means a lot to me, but what do you girls say about getting a nice shower followed by a nice dinner, since we completely missed lunch. And after that going to bed extra early so we can cuddle for a while." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and kissed him before getting Bella took him into her arms and took him to the bathroom, the others following them with soft smiles on their faces.

In the shower they spent as much time getting clean as they did feeling each other up again, and soon enough their moans filled the room.

After their shower and dinner they made their way back to bed, where they cuddled up to each other until none of them could keep their eyes open anymore, and as they fell asleep, they were all entangled with each other, soft smiles gracing their faces.


	31. Dealing With The Past

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C31: Dealing With The Past**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up in the arms of his little sister, although she couldn't really be qualified as that anymore. Gabrielle had grown so much over the last couple of months that she was almost as tall as he was. He cuddled a bit more into her arms and smiled at his luck.

Behind him Gabrielle kissed his neck softly as she woke up. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and turned around in her arms "I slept wonderful baby, as I do every night I get to spend the night with you all. How did you sleep?" He said before kissing her softly.

Gabrielle smiled and pushed him to his back, kissing him as she crawled on top of him. "I slept good as well baby, I had you in my arms after all. I'm glad I can finally do that after all this time." She said as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her cheek softly. "I was just thinking the same thing love, you're hardly my little sister anymore, you're almost as tall as me now, which only means I can cuddle up to you just as easy as you can cuddle up to me." He said with a soft smile.

The sweet tone of his voice was enough to make her blush all over again "And that was something we did excessively after dinner yesterday my love, in fact that is probably why we woke up in the position we did." She said softly.

He nodded and relaxed against the pillows, while Gabrielle did the same on his chest.

By now the others had woken up as well and after giving their lovers a good morning kiss, they cuddled back up to each other again. "I could get used to this, staying in bed with you all, all of us cuddled up to each other. I love this feeling." Luna said dreamily.

"I know love, I think we all love this, but it's only for today, tomorrow we have to go back to class, otherwise we will fall behind too much, even if we account for the lead we have." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Luna pouted slightly but that was quickly kissed away by Nym "Don't pout baby, although you always look adorable when you do. At least now the toad is gone, so we know Defense is actually going to be interesting, and the most boring course in school is going to be a lot more interesting with Bella teaching it." She said with a soft smile.

"You're right baby, our lives can finally get some semblance of normality back now that Umbridge is gone, and with both you and Bella teaching, school will be so much more fun. After all, a sexy teacher is something everybody wants." Luna said as she kissed the Metamorph.

Nym blushed at that and pulled Luna close to her body, the two of them sharing soft kisses between each other.

Next to them Bella and Fleur were in a similar position, the two holding each other tightly and relaxing against each other "What about you love, are you excited to have us as teachers?" Bella asked softly.

Fleur nodded at that "Of course I am baby, who wouldn't want you to be their teacher. A beautiful woman that knows what she is talking about is every student's dream." She said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her and kissed her softly. "Thanks love, but you are so much more beautiful than me." She said softly.

Fleur turned around in her arms and kissed her. "Love, have you seen yourself recently, you're so stunningly beautiful and you continue to become even more gorgeous by the day." She said softly.

Bella blushed at that "Do you really think so baby?" She asked unsurely.

"I don't have to think about that love, I know it because I see it every day." Fleur said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed her passionately, pulling the blonde witch into her lap as they lost themselves in each other.

On the other side of the bed Yvette and Hermione were still lounging in each other's arms. "It's been a while since we had some time to relax, hasn't it baby?" Hermione asked softly.

Yvette nodded and kissed her softly. "It has baby, and now that the Toad is gone, we can truly relax for the first time in months." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and turned around in her lovers' arms. "You know love, when you are holding me like this, I get the urge to do certain things to you." She said huskily.

"And what would those things be my love?" Yvette asked with a coy smile.

She straddled her and locked her chocolate brown eyes with the emerald green eyes of the French witch. "Things like kissing every inch of your beautiful body of yours, and then eating you out like it is the last time." Hermione said before doing exactly that.

Yvette moaned softly and gently laid her hand on top of Hermione's head, keeping the bushy haired brunette exactly where she was.

Hermione lost herself in pleasuring the redhead and didn't notice how Gabrielle had made her way behind her and that Fabian was engaged in a lip lock with Yvette, who was stroking his penis with her free hand. She moaned as Gabrielle started eating her out from behind. "Oh baby, your tongue feels amazing back there, please don't stop." She panted out.

Gabrielle only smiled at her and added two fingers, making her bushy haired lover moan even louder. Meanwhile Fabian was on his knees in front of Yvette and she was sucking him while he toyed with her nipples, making her moan on his dick.

Next to them Nym and Luna were in similar positions with Bella and Fleur. Nym had grown her dick again and was on her knees in front of Fleur, who was sucking her off while Luna was eating her out. Behind Luna was Bella, who was doing the same to her as Luna did to Fleur.

"Why is it every time we feel only a little bit comfortable we end up in an orgy." Fleur said with a loud moan.

Nym smiled and bent down to kiss her. "Because we can't help but show our love for each other when we open up emotionally, it always ends in sex. Add to that the fact that we've all been feeling very emotional it's no wonder we haven't found a way to do this with all eight of us." She said softly.

Fleur smiled at that "We've tried that many times before love, it just doesn't work as well as we when we do it in two groups." She said before taking Nym's penis back into her mouth again.

Nym groaned at that and unconsciously laid her hand on the back of the blondes' head, needing something to hang on to.

"Fleur baby, I'm close to coming, you're milking me dry with that sweet mouth of yours." Nym panted out roughly.

"I'm close too baby, Bella is making sure of that, and judging by the way she's moaning into my pussy, she's close too." Fleur said with a moan.

Bella pulled back for a second and smiled at her lovers "I am close too, my lovelies, Luna is making sure of that." Bella said as she inserted two fingers into the French witch.

After a little while they all moaned loudly as they came, but none as much as Fleur, who felt Nym coming in her mouth while Bella shivered beneath her.

Once they had come down from their orgasms, the four women cuddled up together, all of them still panting from their exertion. "That was absolutely amazing my loves" Fleur said as she pulled Bella into her arms.

"It was certainly our pleasure baby, but are you okay Lu, we feel awfully bad for not letting you come." Bella said softly.

Luna merely smiled at them "I came with you my loves, my fingers were as busy as my tongue was." She said with a dreamy smile.

The girls all smiled at her as she cuddled into Bella's arms, while Fleur did the same to Nym.

Next to them everyone was also at their limit. Hermione, Yvette and Gabrielle were moaning loudly as their orgasms were inching closer.

A little while later the three girls moaned as they came, while Fabian groaned loudly as he came inside his wife's mouth.

Once they had come down from their orgasms they cuddled up to each other, Yvette resting against Fabian, while Hermione cuddled against Yvette. Gabrielle finally cuddled into Hermione's arms and Fabian sought closer contact with his sister, taking her hand in his own.

"That was one hell of a morning, wasn't it sis?" He asked softly.

Fleur nodded at that "It certainly was brother, enough to work up quite the appetite." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that "Is that a not so subtle way of telling me you are hungry and I should start on breakfast?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The girls all nodded at that "We would love you forever if you did that for us baby." Gabrielle said with her most irresistible puppy dog eyes.

He tried to look away but couldn't "Gah, okay I'll go fix breakfast, no need to use the look of death on me." He said as he disentangled himself from his lovers and got out of bed, not even bothering to get dressed.

Once he was out of the room the girls huddled closer together, all of them now touching in some way. "That was a low blow sis, you know he could never resist that look from you." Fleur said with a smile.

"What can I say, I learned from the best. Because I know that is the same look you used on him when you convinced him to go skinny dipping." Gabrielle said with a smile.

Fleur shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the statement. "You know, I've heard a lot about that time, but you never told me how you came up with that idea." Luna said softly.

"Since we still have a little time before breakfast, I can tell you, but only if you tell us about your first kiss with him." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Luna nodded at that before Fleur started. "It's quite a number of years ago since this happened, but I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Fabian was only ten years old at that time and I was thirteen. Because we were renovating the house at that time, Fabian had to stay in my room, and since we were already closer than usual we slept in the same bed. One night our parents had to go somewhere and left us alone with Gabrielle. Since it was already late, she was already in bed and we decided to do something different. I always had a crush on him and that night I decided to make my move. So I asked him to join me for a swim, but that he couldn't wear anything while we swam together. He was a little hesitant at first, but once I threw my puppy dog put at him, he was quick to agree. When we came outside, I was impressed by his size, because even then he was quite big for his age. Before I only saw it just before we went to bed, because even then we slept naked together, so he was used to me being naked. But I knew he was a bit embarrassed because I flirted with him so openly. But once we got into the pool he relaxed pretty quickly. Since we both had a long day already we were kind of tired and we just floated around in each other's arms for a bit, kissing each other softly. And that's really all there was to it. A single night where we could be the couple I had always envisioned us to be. Strange how sometimes real life comes close to your dreams." She finished with a soft smile.

"That's so sweet Fleur, now I know why you always look like he hung the stars and planets in your universe." Hermione said dreamily.

Fleur smiled at that "That's because he has, he means everything to, and while I love you all with all of my heart, he will always have a special place in it because we have been through so much over together." she said a bit sadly.

The others merely smiled at her "It's okay Fleur, we know how you feel about him, it's the same for all of us. No matter how much we love each other, Fabian will always come first in our hearts." Hermione said with a soft smile.

They nodded at that "that's true love, but sometimes it just makes me feel so selfish." Luna said softly.

The others smiled at her "Of course you're not selfish for loving him more than us, it's only to be expected with the history you two have." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed at that "Well that's true, we do have lot of history together."

"And you promised you would tell us about your first kiss with him." Hermione said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded at that "I did, and I'll tell you all about it. It was when he and Eliza came to visit just after my Mom died, and we were walking along the edges of our property just talking about some stuff, and he did anything to help me not remind me of my mother. Soon enough we were walking hand in hand and basically one thing led to another. At a certain point he pulled me into a tight hug and I just kissed him because I felt it was the right thing to do. I have always loved him, and I must admit it hurt when I had to watch him fall in love with all of you, and that he only loved me as a sister." She finished sadly.

"I can understand that Lu, I can't imagine the pain you must have felt, especially since we flaunted it in your face so much, I'm so sorry baby." Hermione said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed her "It's okay love, it all worked out in the end." She said softly.

The two hugged which made the others smile at them. "Not that it isn't adorable watching you two hug each other, but by the smell of it, our lover has made a nice breakfast for us. So I say we join him." Yvette said with a smile.

They nodded at that made their way to the living room, where undoubtedly their husband was waiting with a nice breakfast for all of them.

…

After breakfast there was a knock on the door, all of them having an inkling of who it could be.

Fabian went to open the door and smiled when he saw Snape on the other side. "Hey Uncle Sev, what brings you here?" He asked with a smile.

Snape smiled and stepped inside. "Well, I wanted to talk to you and your mates, and you asked me yesterday to bring the rings your father and Lucius gave me." He said before taking a seat in one of the recliners.

"That's right, I almost forgot, you'll have to excuse me, my mind is still playing catch up." Fabian said as he rejoined his mates on the couch.

"Well, that is certainly understandable, which brings me to my first question. How are you doing?" Snape asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

Fabian smiled at that "Now that I'm back in my mates' arms, I couldn't be better. They really helped me cope with everything that has happened over the last days. But how have you been, you mentioned having spent a lot of time with Tom." He said softly.

Snape nodded at that "I have, and while he has regained a lot of his former power, he is so much weaker than he could be. By now he knows he only has one Horcrux left, and he is doing everything in his power to keep that snake close. He has tasked me with killing Dumbledore, but I am working on faking his death and then sheltering him at Sirius. At that time I will take over from Dumbledore so Tom will think it is safe to make his base at Hogwarts. He also realizes he will never get you and Draco on his side, so that's why he declared you both targets. You will be safe, even when Tom is here, we'll just find a way on killing him before he finds out you're still alive, your Coven is the greatest weapon of the light after all, you showed as much when you dealt with Umbridge." He said with a soft smile.

"The greatest weapon of the Light? Whose idea is that? What does it even mean?" Hermione asked softly.

Snape sighed at that "That's what Dumbledore calls you all. He is convinced that you will end Voldemort together with Harry. Both me and McGonagall are against it, but you know the old man, once he gets something in his head, he is sure that is the only course of action. For now I must ask you to not say anything about it, but I felt you have the right to know." He said softly.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised anymore, Dumbledore has always tried to control everything. But if he wants to use us as a weapon, we'll show him exactly how that will turn out." Fleur said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Fabian smiled and pulled her against him "It's okay love, we don't have to let him control our lives. We are quite capable of doing that ourselves, as we have proven over the last year." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and cuddled into him, loving the feel of his hands around her body.

"You're quite right Fabian, the only one who should have a say in your lives are you and your mates." Snape said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at that "I know, and we refuse to let anyone dictate our lives, Umbridge tried and look where it got her. Dumbledore has tried with us and with Harry, and look how that turned out. We have learned our lives are our own, but also that some parts are pre-determined by our Bond. we have learned that we can't control everything in our lives, so why worry about the things we can't control." He said with a soft smile.

Snape nodded at that "That's a very mature outlook to have Fabian, you really are so much more wise than your fifteen years." He said with a slight shake of his head.

They all laughed lightly at that "That's probably because we're all at least seventeen at this point, at least Hermione, Luna, Gabby and myself. Bella, Fleur, Nym and Yvette are twenty when we last checked, although that was a couple of months ago, it could have changed again." Fabian said softly.

"That's amazing, how did that happen?" Snape asked astonished.

"We don't know ourselves, but we think it's to help us grow into our power. We have all been granted mastery over a school of magic once we completed our Bond last summer, and since then we've been aging slowly over the months." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Snape looked genuinely surprised at that "You kids really are amazing. No wonder Tom fears you as he does." He said almost in a whisper.

They all quirked an eyebrow at that "He fears us, why would he fear us?" Luna asked confused.

"Because you are the only ones that can kill him besides Harry. He has his sights set on Harry because of the Prophecy, but he knows because everything you have already done to thwart him, you are even more dangerous." Snape said with a smile.

"Well, then we'll give him even more reason to fear us. We'll reclaim the prophecy soon and show him exactly why he is right to fear us." Yvette said with an almost evil smile.

Fabian pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek "Calm down my love, you're showing your mastery." He whispered in her ear.

Yvette smiled at that and kissed him softly. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to." She said softly.

He just smiled at her and pulled her close. Snape watching the exchange with a smile. "Your wife is right though Fabian, if you would reclaim the prophecy that he wants so badly, he'll send Robert, Lucius and possibly Rodolphus to stop you. I know how much you all want to end at least Lucius and Robert, and if you sent Rodolphus back heavily wounded, Tom can only imagine what you did to the others. It might send him a message strong enough to draw him out." Snape said as he pondered the options.

"And then we could finish this before it has a chance to start, it's brilliant." Bella said with a bright smile.

Snape only nodded at that "Indeed, and then everyone's lives can get back to normal. But before you can do that, you'll have to destroy the two Horcruxes Lucius and Robert made for themselves." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded at that "I you have them with you we can destroy them now." Nym said after sharing a look with her lovers, who only nodded.

Snape handed them the rings, and they felt the Dark energy coming from both of them, although it was nothing compared the magic they had felt when they destroyed Tom's Horcruxes. "It's almost pathetic how much the difference is between the power of these two Horcruxes and one of Tom's. These two combined are not even a quarter of the power on of Tom's has." Fabian said as Bella conjured up a pedestal to put the rings on.

They formed their circle around it and kissed each other before they focused their energy on the two rings.

Soon the white light filled the room once again, Snape having to close his eyes due to the brightness.

They then heard two screams and saw two dark wisps of smoke rising from the stones and dissipating. A few seconds later they smoke was gone and the light faded away, Fabian smirking slightly at the rings "They weren't even powerful enough to sneer at us. I can't believe I ever saw him as a father." He said softly.

Snape only smiled at him. "That's probably because he never saw you as a son, only as an heir to carry on his rotten legacy." He said softly.

Fabian only nodded at that, pulling Fleur and Yvette a bit closer against him. "I knew that Uncle Sev, I have always known that since the day I could talk. And I used to care, but since I've known Luna, she has helped me care about other things than my father's disappointed, and I couldn't love her more for it." He said softly.

Luna blushed at that and hid her face in Hermione's curls, which made the other smile at her.

"I think I'll leave you to the rest of your day, Minerva called for a Head of House meeting after lunch, and it really wouldn't do if I was late." Snape said with a smile.

The others nodded at that, Bella standing up and walking him to the door. "Thank you for everything Severus, we owe you so much." She said as she hugged him.

He smiled at that "I did it all for you and Fabian, I see how happy he makes you, and you deserve this happiness." He said softly.

Bella hugged him a little bit tighter and smiled at him "Thank you Sev, I never planned on any of this, but I am happier than I ever could have dreamed." She said before pulling back.

Severus smiled at her "That's something you deserve, you've been through enough in your life, as has he." He said before he waved goodbye.

She waved goodbye to him and once he had rounded the corner, she closed the door and made her way back to her mates. She cuddled back into Hermione's arms and after giving her a kiss she saw how the rest of their mates slowly fell asleep. The two shared a look and smiled as they were thinking the same. They shared a kiss and closed their eyes, falling asleep with smiled on their faces.

…

A few hours later Fabian woke up to the soft conversation of his mates, the girls smiling as he woke up. "Hey girls, slept well?" He asked with a slight yawn.

The girls smiled and nodded "Of course baby, we slept next to our husband after all." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

He blushed at that, since he still had to properly ask both Nym and Gabrielle. "You don't have to be embarrassed love, you know we already see you as more than a husband." Nym said softly.

"I know my lovelies, but sometimes I still have trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I'm mated to all of you." He said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at him and Fleur and Yvette gave him a kiss on the cheek, relaxing against him as he pulled them closer to his body.

"What's bringing this up my love, why are you looking so depressed?" Hermione asked softly.

He sighed softly "Well girls, honestly it is about what Snape said about my dad. I thought I was free from him last year, but no matter how hard I try he keeps floating around in my head telling me I'm not good enough for you, that I will never do anyone any good by sticking around. I know it's no necessary to feel this way, but now that I know that his Horcrux has been destroyed, the next time I see him, I will finally break free from him. He has dictated my life from the moment I was born and I refuse to let him dictate my life any further." He said with a soft sigh.

The girls shared a look with each other, and saw he needed some special attention, something only one of them could give. All of them except Luna stood, gave him a soft kiss and then made their way to the bedroom, leaving the two alone in the living room.

Fabian saw them leaving but was quickly pulled into a hug by Luna, who softly stroked his back "It's okay love, he can't hurt you anymore, we will all protect you from him." She said in a soft voice.

He turned a bit more into her embrace and sobbed into her shoulder, which surprised Luna. She hadn't seen or heard him cry in a long time, and it broke her heart to see her love like this. "Love, please talk to me, I can see there is something more bothering you." She pleaded softly.

He pulled back and smiled faintly at her. "There is love, it's getting difficult to shut his voice up, sometimes I actually believe them, and then I think I'm really not good enough for any of you." He said sadly.

Luna pulled him back in for a hug "Now listen here love, you have never let your father get to you for as long as I've known you, why start now. And another thing, all of us love you and we have from the first time we met you. Don't ever think you are not good enough for us when you are literally everything we could have ever wished for." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you my love, I needed to hear that, I know I must not listen to him, but I can't help it sometimes. I love you all more than life itself, and I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. And that thought scares me so much." He said sadly.

Luna smiled and kissed him passionately before answering. "You won't lose us baby, that is something I promise you. None of us can stay away from you, not Hermione, not Fleur, not Gabby and certainly not me. We'll be together forever and we will defeat your father and banish his memory from your mind forever." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap, hugging his love tightly to his body. Luna slung her arms around his neck again and rocked them gently, feeling he needed her close more than ever before.

"I love you Lu, thank you for helping me through this." He said almost in a whisper.

She kissed him softly and smiled at her lover "I love you too baby, and helping you is what I do, we have always had a special connection since the day we met. And that has only gotten stronger since we found out our Bond. We will always be able to help each other through anything, and the others know this, that's why they gave us some privacy." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that and picked her up bridal style. "Then what do you say about we join our lovers and thanking them for giving us this time alone." He said before kissing her.

Luna blushed and nodded before resting her head against his chest, which made him smile as they walked towards the bedroom.

When they entered they were surprised to see the others either making homework or reading up on the lesson plans for the remainder of the year.

"Glad to see you still have time for studying, I was beginning to worry about you." He said with a smile.

The girls looked up and smiled at him, hugging him once he had put Luna back on her feet. "We were a bit bored, so we decided to do something productive while you two talked." Hermione said with a smile.

"And since we were a little bit behind, this qualified as productive. But how are you feeling baby?" Fleur asked softly.

He smiled and sat down on the bed. "I'm a lot better thank you for asking baby. the talk I had with Luna really helped me move on from my inner demons." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and closed their books, quickly joining him and Luna on the bed. "Before we get all hot and bothered again, my lovelies, would it be an idea to go and get some dinner?" He asked with a smile.

They blushed at that, knowing they had been found out. "Sure baby, but only if we can cook for you. You deserve that much." Fleur said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her before Fleur, Bella and Hermione made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "We'll do something simple love, I think it's the company that counts after all." Bella said with a wink.

The others had to smile at the blush that crept up his cheeks. "You look so cute when you blush baby. I just want to pinch your cheeks every time I see it." Nym said as she did just that.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Then I have achieved my goal yet again love." He said softly.

Nym smiled at him and cuddled into his side, relaxing against his shoulder while the others cuddled up to various other parts of his body.

"This is so amazingly nice, to be surrounded by the women I love more than anything is something I have always dreamed about." He said with a content smile.

The girls kissed him softly and smiled at him "It's the same for us love, we all love you more than life itself. We never want this feeling to end." Gabrielle said softly.

"And it never will my love. I promise. In fact it will only get better." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Gabrielle merely smiled and relaxed against him, all of them sighing contently at their current position.

They laid together for a while until Fleur called them that dinner was ready.

After dinner and the dishes they made their way back to their bedroom, all of them quickly undressing and cuddling up together in bed. Since they had an emotional day, they all quickly fell asleep with soft smiles gracing their faces.


	32. Dual Proposal

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C32: Dual Proposal**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: There is some French in this chapter, and I will explain it at the end what it means. I never learned how to speak French myself, but Google Translate was my friend here. If it is incorrect, please don't shoot me for it.**

That Saturday Fabian woke up with a plan. Today was the day he would propose to both Nym and Gabby, who were right now cuddled up in each other's arms.

As quietly as he could he made his way out of bed and into the shower, never noticing that there was one less curvy body on the bed that there should be.

He stepped into the shower and sighed contently as two arms came around him, which startled him for a moment, only to recognize his sister's wedding ring a second later.

"Bonjour mon frère, pourquoi êtes-vous faufiler autour si tôt le matin?" Fleur asked in her most seductive voice.

He turned around in her arms and smiled "parce que ma belle sœur, aujourd'hui est le jour que je propose à notre sœur et Nym , donc je voulais être propre pour que." He said before kissing her.

Fleur moaned softly at the tone of his voice. "The things you do to me when you speak French love. it's enough to make me fall in love with you all over again. But did I hear you correctly, you're going to propose to Gabby and Nym today?" She asked huskily.

He smiled at her "Yes love, today I will propose to Gabby and Nym, I've been putting it off for far too long, I actually wanted to do this last week, but you know what happened then. So I want to propose to them today, I have the rings ready and to be honest they are burning a hole in my pocket." He said as he pulled her against him.

That brought a bright smile to her face "I can understand that love, I know how nervous you were when you proposed to me, Bella and Yvette. So I can understand that you're nervous now that you are going to propose to them. But you didn't answer me. Do you know what you do to me when you speak French?" She asked softly.

"I know what I do to you when I speak French love, it's the same you do to me when you speak French, and you've made me awfully horny with that seductive talk of yours." He said before kissing her deeply.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and slung her arms around his neck while leading him away from the shower and towards the bathtub. "If you're going to do this today, I think you want to be as clean as possible, but before we get clean together, we'll get dirty together, or did you have something else in mind?" She asked coyly.

He smiled at that "Hmm, let me think, fucking my older sister before I ask my younger sister to marry me. Nope, not seeing any downsides at this point." He said softly.

She smiled and as they stepped into the tub, she crawled up to him, her hands immediately seeking out his erection. "So hard and firm, out of all of you there is to love, I love this part the most, outside of your lovely personality of yours." She said softly.

That made him smile and he pulled her up for a kiss. "Well love, you have a lot more on the outside to love, just look at these magnificent breasts and that lovely pussy. I could touch it all day." He said softly.

Fleur blushed at that and moaned as he groped her breasts. "Not so fast baby, I have an idea that will work for both of us." She said huskily.

"I'm all ears my love, what do you have in mind?" He asked before kissing her softly.

She smiled and pulled him up. "Well baby, usually either of us controls it, but now I want to try what happens if we try to share that control." She said softly, but in her eyes it was clearly visible she meant something else, and Fabian saw what it was. She wanted him to treat her rough, but was afraid to ask since it went wrong last time.

He smirked at that "Or I can push you against the edge of the tub and fuck you like you want to be fucked. You want me to fuck you like the slut you are. I know that look in your eyes my dear sister." He said with almost an evil smile.

Fleur blushed and nodded, followed by a small yelp when she was pushed against the edge of the tub. "I will give you what you want my slutty sister. A fucking so hard that my come will still be oozing from your pussy by the time we get back in our room." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes brother, please fuck your slut of a sister like she deserves to be fucked. I want to feel you explode inside of me." She said softly.

He smirked again and thrusted himself inside of her in one stroke. Fleur screamed a little which trailed off into a moan as he started thrusting into her.

"Yeah, you like that don't you slut, you love being fucked by your brother. Tell me you love it." He whispered in her ear.

She moaned at that "Yes brother I love being fucked by you, you are the only one who can make me feel like this." She said softly.

He smirked at that "Good girl, I think you deserve a treat for this." He said as he let his hands glide to her breasts and gently pinched her nipples, which got a loud moan from his sister.

"You sound like you want something more my lovely sister, is that what you want, to feel your brother fuck you somewhere else?" He asked softly.

Fleur only nodded and pouted as he pulled out of her. "Please baby, I can't live without your cock in me. Please continue fucking me." She said in a begging tone.

He smirked at her "And I will my dear sister. And I know what you want." He said before pulling two fingers through her pussy, spreading the moisture on her asshole.

She shivered from it and moaned as he slid his cock into her butt. "Oh yes brother, that feels amazing, please don't stop." She said huskily.

"I won't stop until we're both sated my dear sister." He said as he pulled her close and pinched her nipples again.

She smiled at him "I'm close to coming baby, and I feel you're close too. Let's come together." She said before kissing him.

Fabian nodded and matched his thrusts with hers, both of them moaning loudly as they came.

Once they came down from their orgasms a bit, Fabian pulled out of her and gently slid them down in the tub, pulling his sister against him.

"That was absolutely amazing my love, thank you once again." She said as she relaxed against him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was certainly my pleasure baby, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said softly.

She smiled at him "I did love, and I hope you did the same." She said softly.

He only nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling his sister flush against his body.

"I could stay in this bath with you all day my love." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur turned around in his arms and smiled "As wonderful as that sounds love, you have two proposals to do today, and we still have to get you clean. And to thank you I want to wash you today." She said as she stood up and pulled him up with her.

He blushed and kissed her. "I would love that baby. I'm all yours." He said softly.

She smiled and with a flick of her hand turned on the shower. "Then I'll give you a treat, my dear, sweet baby brother." She said as she kissed him again.

As she started to wash him she couldn't help but smile at how quickly her husband was becoming flustered from her touch.

"Oh Fleur my baby, you have such magic hands." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I've heard that before my love, you've said so repeatedly over the year we've been together." She said as she washed his back.

Fabian groaned from the attention he was getting from his sister, and he was trying very hard not to get hard all over again. "Strange to think it's only been a year since we found each other again, it feels like we've been together forever." He said with a soft smile.

"Does that mean you're tired of me already baby?" She asked with a pout.

He smiled and kissed her softly "of course not my love, I just meant that we have done so much in the last year that it feels like we've been together longer. I could never grow tired of you. You know that right?" He asked softly, hoping he didn't upset her.

She smiled at him "I was only teasing baby, I know what you meant, and you're right. It feels like we've been together longer than the year we actually are together." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and tried to relax as Fleur finished up washing him. "There, now you're all clean fro when you're going to propose to Gabby and Nym. But just out of curiosity, who are you going to ask first?" She asked softly.

"I don't know yet, I just can't decide who to ask first." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that "Then just do the same thing you did when you proposed to us, wait until you get one of them alone and then pop the question." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her. "That's actually a great idea love, but I'm going to need your help a bit." He said softly.

"Of course I'll help you brother, that's something that's easy to do. Now, let's get you dressed and ready for the day." She said as she looped her arm through his and led him towards the bedroom.

After getting dressed they found that the others were already gone, leaving them alone in the room with Gabrielle and Nym, which worked out perfectly for his plans.

"You two sure took your sweet time in the shower, we were about to send the others to get Madame Pomfrey, but when we heard the shower switch off, the others went to make us breakfast." Nym said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Sorry love, we lost ourselves a bit in our conversation. We didn't mean to keep you girls waiting." He said softly.

Nym and Gabrielle both smiled and hugged them "It's okay my love, I was merely teasing, let's get some breakfast and then we'll see what the day brings us." Nym said with a soft smile.

They both nodded and followed their lovers into the living room, where a wonderful breakfast awaited them.

…

After breakfast Fleur took Gabrielle for a walk, stating they had too little sister time recently.

Fabian had to smile at that "Hey Nym, how about we take a walk as well, it's been so long since we talked." He said with a smile.

Nym smiled and nodded at him "Of course Fabe, I'll take a walk with you." She said softly.

He looped his arms through hers and together they made their way outside, Nym resting her head against his shoulder as they walked.

The scene reminded him of the first time he did this with Hermione, and this time he was determined to make it to his chosen location before he popped the question.

As they walked over the grounds of the school Nym smiled at him "This is so nice baby, I can't think of a better life. I always wanted to show you my favorite places while I was in school, and now it seems I get the chance to do that." She said softly.

"Well baby, that's one of the reasons I wanted you to walk with me. I would love to hear about the things you did when you went to school and it's been a while since we last talked, and I figured we could both use it after everything." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Nym nodded and kissed his cheek "I know, everything has gone so fast over the last months, I mean, our Bond, then finding out our Bond came from the most ancient of bloodlines, the gift of our powers, which we still haven't explored fully, then that bullshit with Umbridge and everything connected with that. It's a bit much to comprehend." She said with a soft smile.

"We have been through a lot in these past months, and that's why I figured you would appreciate the opportunity to talk a bit." He said as he kissed her softly.

She blushed at that and pulled him into her arms. "I appreciate that my love, I really do, but let's take a rest at the lake, that way we'll be able to cuddle up and relax in each other's arms." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and together they took a seat against one of the trees near the lake. "This is by far my most favorite place of the entire school. It never fails to calm me down." She said with a content sigh.

"It used to have a similar effect on me, until last year that was. Then I got a bit of a personal look at what lies beneath the waters, and although it is beautiful, it can be dangerous as well." He said with a soft smile.

"I've heard stories about the Tournament, but I never heard the specifics. Would you please tell me?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her "Of course love, although it was stressful for all five of us, I don't mind telling about it. Considering everything, the First Task was easy. Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Viktor had executed their plans to perfection, and the Dragons were easier to deceive than expected. When we got to the Second Task, we had figured out our extended Bond, and eventually all five of us were in the Lake. Hermione had to save Bella, while Fleur had to save Yvette. The kiss the five of us shared when we resurfaced was big news for a couple of days. By the time we got to the Third Task it wasn't a Tournament anymore, just a ploy to make sure Tom could come back so we could end him. We had already destroyed two of his Horcruxes by then and you kind of know how that turned out for him." He finished with a soft smile.

"I never knew you had all gone through that, now I wish I was there to support you guys." She said sadly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "In hindsight that might have been easier. But by now I believe there is a reason things went the way they did." He said as he pulled her up and into a kiss.

When he broke it he sank down to one knee "Nymphodora Jane Tonks, I have loved you for a very long time, and I hope you will do me the honor and the pleasure of having your hand in marriage." He said as he presented her with a platinum ring with a blindingly white Pearl in it.

"Yes of course I'll marry you my love. I would love nothing more than to call you my husband." She said with tears in her eyes.

He stood back up again and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much baby. I'm sorry that it took me so long to propose to you." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "Love, I would have waited forever if this was the end result. You have made me one of the happiest women in the world." She said softly.

He smiled at her "You all make me the happiest man in the world. You and the rest of our mates mean the world to me. I love you all more than life itself." He said as he kissed her softly.

Nym blushed and nuzzled her head in his chest, relaxing against him as her emotions calmed down a bit. "Tell me something baby, are we going to have a proper wedding as well? That is something I've dreamed off ever since I was a little girl." She said softly.

He smiled softly at her "Of course my love, if that is what you want, then that is what we'll do." He said before kissing her again.

Her blush deepened a bit and she smiled at him. "Maybe we can do a wedding with all eight of us, complete our Bond in every way possible." She said softly.

He nodded at that "That was exactly what I was thinking love, but in order for us to complete our Bond fully we need Merlin and Morgana to be present, only then will we know the full scope of our Coven's powers." He said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled and kissed him softly. "Then let's go back to our lovers and tell them the good news baby." She said as she pulled him with her.

"Not just yet baby, I still have to propose to Gabby before we can start planning. And I intend on doing that later today. I just need you to keep quiet about it until I do, I don't want to ruin the surprise for her." He said with a soft smile.

Nym nodded and kissed him as they walked back to the room, both of them wearing similar smiles on their faces.

…

When they got back to the room, they noticed that Fleur and Gabrielle weren't back yet. "Hello my lovelies, did you have a nice walk?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

Nym blushed and nodded, the others spotting the ring as she wrung her hand together shyly.

"Oh Nym, congratulations baby." Bella said as she hugged and kissed her.

"Thank you love, I still can't believe this is true." She said softly.

The girls smiled at that "Well you better start believing it soon baby, because my guess is by the end of the day he have proposed to Gabby as well, and then we can start planning our second wedding." Luna said excitedly.

Fabian had to smile at his lovers. "Hold your horses baby, there are a lot of things we will have to do before we can start to plan our second wedding. First and foremost that I indeed still need to propose to Gabby, which will indeed happen tonight. Secondly, we need Merlin and Morgana there, since only then we can understand the full extent of our powers. And thirdly, we have a ton of things to deal with before it can happen." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and hugged him tightly. "We know love, but you can't blame us for being excited, this means so much more than just a wedding. It means the true completion of our Bond as well." Bella said with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know baby, but I haven't proposed to Gabby yet, and she deserves nothing less then what you girls got. A night of love and affection topped by the one question." He said softly.

They all smiled and kissed him softly, leading their lover to the couch so they could cuddle up to him.

A little while later Fleur and Gabrielle returned, both girls looking like they had a lot of fun on their walk.

"Hey girls, did you two have fun?" Luna asked once they were seated and had exchanged hugs.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle smiled at them "We did, we talked a lot, at least we tried if Gabby wasn't hit on every twenty steps, eventually we made a game of it, to see how many different methods of turning them away she could find before she ran out. Finally we came on twenty ways of rejection. That's when we decided to come back." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Fabian had a dark look on his face, but it vanished when Gabrielle crawled into his lap and kissed him deeply. "You will never have to worry my dear brother. I only have eyes for you. You know you are the only one for me." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close, not even noticing that the others gave them some privacy to talk by moving to the bedroom. "I know baby, but it is a natural reaction when other boys desire someone I love more than anything." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and adjusted her position a bit, so she could straddle him. "Now listen to me baby, because I will say this only once. You are my one and only lover. I love the others too of course, but never as much as I love you. you were my first everything. My first true kiss, you are the one that took my virginity and you have always shown me the love that I have always craved. I am yours in every sense of the word." She said before kissing him deeply.

Fabian smiled at her "And I am yours my love, now and forever." He said softly.

She cuddled into his chest and smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she relaxed against him. "You know love, I'm pretty tired after that walk, would you like to take a nap with me?" She asked softly.

"I would love to baby, but I think the others are quite busy with their homework, so how about we take a nap here on the couch, it's quite comfortable to sleep on, Fleur and I have done so repeatedly." He said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle nodded and vanished her shirt along with his with a flick of her hand, while Fabian summoned a blanket for the both of them.

He pulled her close as his arm came to rest across her waist, while Gabrielle cuddled into him. "I love you so much Fabian, please promise me that you'll never leave me." She said softly.

"I promise I will never leave you Gabrielle, I couldn't even if I tried. I love you too much to ever leave you alone again. I did that once, and I will always be sorry for that." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

She had to smile and turned around in his arms. "I didn't really want to take a nap with you baby, I just wanted to lie down in your arms for a bit. Your mere presence alone is enough to calm me down." She said before she kissed him.

Their kiss started out slow, but they quickly lost themselves in it, and it didn't take long before Fabian had loosened up her pants so he could pull her close by her butt.

Gabrielle moaned from the contact and wasted little time loosening his pants so she could stroke his rapidly hardening penis. "You make me so horny baby, your touch always sets my body on fire." She said huskily.

He smiled and let his hand glide to the front. "Really baby, I wouldn't have guessed. but you have the same effect on me. I love you so much." He said as he wiggled his hands inside of her panties and started rubbing her clit, which made his sister moan even louder.

They lost themselves in pleasuring each other, and it didn't take long before they got rid of the blanket and Gabrielle mounted her brother, riding him like it was the last time they would ever make love.

He almost ripped her shirt and bra off and took one of her nipples in his mouth, while he rolled the other one between two fingers.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around him and moaned as she rode him, loving the sight of her lover coming undone beneath her.

"Gabby baby, I'm going to come soon." He panted out roughly.

"Me too baby, let us come together, make us one." She said in a husky tone.

They shared another kiss and moaned as they came, both of them shuddering against each other from its intensity.

Once they came down from their orgasms, Gabrielle got off of him and cuddled into his arms. "That was once again amazing love, thank you." She said with a content smile.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, sliding off the couch afterwards. He then kneeled down on one knee and looked her in her baby blue eyes. "Gabrielle Marie Black, I have loved you for a very long time, and I will continue to do so for as long as we shall live. Will you marry me?" He asked as he presented her with the Amber ring.

She blinked a few times and gaped at him for about a minute before she could say anything. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, I would love nothing more than that." She said before pulling him up and kissing him deeply.

He smiled and pulled her close, both of them losing themselves in the kiss again. "I love you so much Fabian, thank you for everything." She said softly.

"You don't have to thank me for things I do out of love baby." He said as he picked her up bridal style and made his way to the bedroom.

She nuzzled her head in his chest and smiled to herself. Never in her life she would have thought that she would have this happiness. To be together with her brother and sister in a way she had always wanted was a dream that seemed unreachable up until a few months ago.

As they entered the bedroom they were greeted by the others, who were all cuddled up to each other on the bed.

"Hey lovers, did you have fun in there?" Fleur asked knowingly.

Gabrielle blushed and once Fabian put her down, she immediately jumped on the bed and crawled into her sisters' arms. "It was wonderful, best time I ever spent with him." She said as she showed her ring to the others, who in turn attacked her with hugs and kisses.

Fabian joined them on the bed and relaxed against the headboard while the girls where gushing over Nym's and Gabrielle's rings. He was glad that everything had played out exactly as he planned. Now that he had proposed to Nym and Gabby a huge burden had fallen from his shoulders, and he couldn't help but smile at how everything turned out.

After a while the girls returned to their previous position, with Hermione ending up in Fabian's arms. "I'm glad everything worked out for you baby. I know how much this was a burden for you." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled at that "Thank you baby, your support means so much to me." He said softly.

She cuddled a bit more into him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck.

…

That evening after dinner the girls had something special planned for their love. They had all seen the stress he had put himself through today, and they wanted to help him relax.

They had him lay down on the bed, face down and eyes closed while they undressed. Each of them would massage a part of his body, but for once they would do it one at a time, and they hoped they could end it with Bella giving him a nice relaxing titty-fuck, since that wouldn't tire him out too much.

As Hermione crawled onto the bed and started massaging his left leg, she couldn't help but smile, she had massaged her lover many times in the past and each and every time it ended in sex. This time she was determined not to let it go so far, since that would do little against his stress levels.

"Oh Hermione, that feels so amazing, please don't stop." He murmured contently.

That comment surprised her a bit and she checked if he still had his eyes closed, which he still had.

She took her time with massaging him for a change, and she could how he relaxed under her hands.

Once she was done, Fleur took her place, straddling him so she could massage his back, deliberately ignoring his shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels so nice Fleur baby." He murmured softly.

Fleur was also surprised by that, but kept her mouth shut for now, since she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Once she was done with his back, she made room for Gabrielle, who took her place at his right leg.

"That feels so nice Gabby, my baby girl, I love it when you touch me like that." He said almost in a whisper.

Unlike Fleur or Hermione, Gabrielle only blushed but otherwise kept her focus on his leg that she was rubbing and kneading.

After a while Gabrielle made room for Yvette, who would massage his right arm.

"Oh Yvette, it feels so good when you rub me like that." He murmured in a whisper.

Yvette quirked an eyebrow at that, because for the fourth time he had called out the name of the girl who was massaging him, and she knew his eyes were closed the entire time. But she kept her mouth shut for now, since she also didn't want to spoil the surprise.

After a while she made room for Luna, who would massage his shoulders. Luna straddled his back and smiled as his muscles relaxed under her touch.

"Luna baby, your hands feel so good on my shoulders, please don't stop." He said with a soft groan.

Luna merely smiled at that, but she wondered how he could feel who was touching him even with closed eyes.

She took her time to massage him and once she was done she made room for Nym, who would massage his other arm.

Nym gently ran her fingers across his muscles and quickly started her massage.

"God Nym, your hands feel amazing. I could lie here all day and not get bored." He said softly.

Nym just smiled and focused on his massage, choosing not to respond to him. But she was curious of how he did it.

Finally it was Bella's turn to massage his chest and give him the release he had to be craving at this point. "Turn around baby, it's time to do your front, and you can open your eyes again." She whispered seductively.

He complied and as he opened his eyes he could see Bella straddling his waist and the others standing at bedside. "Okay love, you have to tell us something. How did you know who was massaging you?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"That's easy love, we have spent so much time pleasuring each other, that I know each of your touches by heart." He said as Bella started massaging his chest.

The girls smiled at that "Only you could do such a sweet thing, and say such sweet things to us in the process." Hermione said as she pecked his cheek.

After massaging his chest for a bit, Bella kissed her way down his body, wrapping his penis between her breasts when she reached it.

He was hard as a rock for her and the sight made her smile, so she decided to tease him a little. "Is that for me love?" She asked coyly.

He pouted at that "Of course it is baby, it will always be for you or any of our mates, now please, it's starting to hurt a bit." He said huskily.

She smiled and placed a kiss on the tip. "I thought you liked a bit of pain with your pleasure baby." She said with a wink.

Fabian groaned and tried to buck his hips up, to relieve a bit of the tension. "Ah, Ah, Ah love, don't move unless I say so." She said teasingly.

"Please Bella baby, I beg you, I need to feel your magnificent breasts gliding over my dick. I can't stand this." He said with a loud groan.

Bella smiled at that and decided to indulge him. She let his penis glide gently between her breasts and winked at him "I love your voice when you beg love, it's so different from the usual confidence you have." She said huskily.

He could only groan and by the way the girls had massaged him and Bella's teasing, he knew he couldn't last long.

"You're close aren't you baby, it's okay you can come, I want to see you explode all over my tits." She said in a silken voice.

He groaned and bucked up his hips as he came, all of the girls a bit surprised at the force behind it.

He came harder than ever before and it took him a while to stop shuddering from its intensity. "That. Was. Without a doubt. One of. The. Best. Orgasms. I've ever had." He said between pants, but still with a goofy smile on his face.

"We noticed baby, I hope it wasn't too painful?" Bella asked softly.

He shook his head and the girls smiled as they crawled on the bed, Yvette and Nym making their way to Bella to lick her breasts clean.

Once Bella was clean again, they cuddled up together, all of them wearing similar goofy or dreamy smiles on their faces. Like this they fell asleep, tired but content in each other's arms.

 **A/N2: French Translations:  
Bonjour mon frère, pourquoi êtes-vous faufiler autour si tôt le matin? - Hello my brother, why are you sneaking around so early?**  
 **parce que ma belle sœur, aujourd'hui est le jour que je propose à notre sœur et Nym , donc je voulais être propre pour que. - Because my lovely sister, today is the day I propose to our sister and Nym, so I wanted to be clean for that.  
**


	33. Dumbledore's Secret Weapon

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C33: Dumbledore's Secret Weapon**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning the girls woke up to the soft snoring coming from their husband and they had to smile at how he was sandwiched between Gabrielle and Nym, both women sound asleep on his shoulders, each of them had a leg slung over his and their ringed hands were linked across his stomach.

"They look so sweet like that, I still remember how it was us who were lying like that the day after he proposed to us. It seems so long ago." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that "It does seem long ago, but it was only last year, time has flown in the year we've been together." She said softly.

They nodded at that and smiled as their lovers slowly woke up, Nym and Gabrielle cuddling closer to their fiancé. "Good morning my babies, how did you sleep?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "We slept amazing love, we got to spend the night in your arms after all. A girl does tend to sleep better when she's in your arms." Nym said softly.

He kissed them both and sat up, smiling at the others when they kissed him. "They're right you know baby, a girl tends to sleep better in your arms." Luna said dreamily.

That made him blush a bit and the girls smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't be embarrassed baby, it's a good thing that we sleep better in your arms." Hermione said softly.

"You girls make me feel like I'm the sweetest guy in the world, you flatter me too much with your compliments." He said softly.

They all smiled and cuddled up to him "Love we mean it. you really are the sweetest guy in the world. You don't have to feel embarrassed about that." Bella said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them softly "Thank you girls, I needed to hear that." He said softly.

"Baby, what's wrong, still having doubts about our love for you? Or is this something else?" Fleur asked as she pulled him into a hug and looked him in the eyes, startling a little at the hurt she saw in them.

He sighed at that and cuddled up to his sister while the others sat around him. "It's something that Uncle Sev said yesterday, what if we are just a weapon to be used against the Dark side. What if we have to fight for everything our entire lives. What if nothing we do will ever be enough to stop fighting." He said softly.

The girls looked at each other, knowing they had similar thoughts about this. "We have been thinking about the same thing last night baby. But I think it is time for two things. First, we confront Dumbledore about this. He has no right in using us for the so called Greater Good without at least informing us a bit. Secondly, we take back some control over our destiny. It is high time Dumbledore knows he can't play with people's lives like this. We have to make him see that it never turns out the way he plans it when he does." Hermione said softly.

He nodded at that "Then it looks like we have something to do today. But first I think we could do with some breakfast." He said with a smile.

They nodded and kissed him before getting up and making their way to the living room, all of them only bothering to wear underwear.

Fabian swallowed audibly and put on his boxers, really hoping it was good enough to conceal his excitement for his mates.

As he entered the living room, he had to smile at the sight. Bella and Fleur were in the kitchen making them a nice breakfast. Hermione and Yvette were cuddled up together on the couch next to Nym and Gabrielle. Luna was currently alone in the love seat and he couldn't resist sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

Luna snuggled into his embrace and smiled at him "You know love, the fact that we only wear underwear in the morning doesn't mean you have to do the same. We just to show off for you. We know how much you enjoy looking at our bodies." She said softly.

"I know love, but I know the same is true for you girls. So I figured you girls would want to look at too." He said as he kissed the side of her head.

She smiled and softly traced her fingers over his arms that were around her waist, which made him shiver behind her.

A little while later Bella and Fleur came back with enough food for all of them, breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon and croissants.

They ate in silence, but no one could resist sneaking loving glances at each other every couple of seconds.

After breakfast and the dishes, they cuddled back up to each other. "So love, how do you suggest we do this today? We can't just waltz into his office and demand answers from him." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that "I was thinking of getting Professor McGonagall and Snape on our side, that way he'll has to listen to us."

The girls nodded at that "That seems like a good idea love, we'll go as soon as breakfast has settled." Luna said as she cuddled a bit deeper into his arms.

Fabian smiled at her and kissed the side of her head "I thought you just wanted to cuddle in my arms for a while longer." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed at that "Well that too of course, but I think that goes for all of us." She said with a dreamy smile.

The others nodded at that, all of them cuddling a bit deeper into their lover's arms. "You know, I've noticed that recently we've been doing an awful lot of cuddling together. Not that I mind or anything, but I just think it's a bit strange that we feel the need to be so close all the time." Gabrielle said softly.

"That's because of what happened last week. Our mate was in danger and now we are constantly on alert for further threats. That's why we feel the need to feel close to each other. It will probably be a while before we feel like we should again." Fleur said as she pulled Bella a bit closer.

"Well that makes sense, I suppose we have been through a lot over the last few weeks. I'm just glad we can finally get some semblance of peace back in our lives." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"Far from it love, we won't know peace until Tom is dead, we are out of school and we can finally start our own lives. Until then we have to fight for everything. Our relationship, our destiny, our future and probably even our lives." Nym said as she placed a soft kiss to the side of the blonde's head.

Gabrielle smiled at that "And we shall love, we will start taking control of our destiny back today and we will fight for our future, together as a Coven." She said softly.

They all smiled at that "I like the way you're talking love. now what do you girls say about getting dressed and then finding out if Professor McGonagall and Uncle Sev are busy." He said with a smile.

They all nodded and followed their lover to the bedroom to get dressed. They were dressed quickly and it didn't take long before they were underway to the Slytherin Dorms.

…

As they arrived at the Slytherin Dorms, they were surprised to see Professor Snape talking to Professor McGonagall. "Good morning everyone, how are you all doing today?" McGonagall asked kindly.

"We're doing well Professor, thank you for asking, we were in fact looking for both you and Professor Snape. We were hoping you could help us with something." Hermione said with a smile.

Snape and McGonagall shared a look at that "Well, we would gladly help you, what can we do for you?" Snape asked with a smile.

"Well, in truth, what you said last night got us thinking. We wanted to get some answers from the Headmaster as to why he thinks it is right to consider us his secret weapon, and we were hoping you would back us up in this." Fabian said softly.

Both McGonagall and Snape smiled at them "Of course we will, most of the teachers do not agree with the way he just sits back and lets everything play out and put everyone in danger. It has to stop, today rather than tomorrow." McGonagall said softly.

They nodded at that "We agree, we have to make him see that he can't play with people's lives like that, that people tend to react poorly when they are lied to and their lives played with." Fleur said softly.

Snape and McGonagall nodded at that "We agree, although it will not be easy to make him see reason. He is stuck in his ways too much. We saw that last year with the Tournament. All of the teachers wanted to do something about the situation that you, Hermione and Harry were in, but Dumbledore was adamant on letting everything play out the way it did. We can't allow it to continue any longer. Too many things are on the line at this point to sit back and wait." Snape said softly.

"That's most certainly true, we've worked too hard for this only to let it be ruined by sitting back and hoping that everything works out." Fabian said as he shook his head.

"And that's where Dumbledore figured your Coven came in, despite our warnings of what might happen if you found out he lied to you." McGonagall said softly.

They nodded at that "Well, he is about to find out what happens, we'll make it crystal clear that we do not appreciate being lied to, or being pawns in anyone's game." Hermione said angrily.

Again Snape and McGonagall nodded at them, both of them wearing kind smiles on their faces. "We understand, and we'll be there if you would need us." Snape said as he motioned them to follow him.

A little while later they arrived at the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office. "Before we go up I want to warn you. You might see a side of Dumbledore that you're not used to, we just want you to be ready for that." McGonagall said softly as Snape spoke the password to the gargoyle.

They nodded and followed the two teachers up the stairs, figuring it would be easier if they went first. Professor McGonagall knocked and after hearing a muffled "come in" they made their way inside.

"Good afternoon everyone, what can I do for you this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked in a friendly tone.

Fabian smiled at that "You know what we are here for Professor, we want some answers from you." He said softly.

Dumbledore sighed softly and motioned them to sit down. "I will answer any question you have, but I would like a chance to explain my actions as well." He said in a similar tone.

He shared a look with the girls, who only nodded at him. "That seems fair. But first you will answer the most obvious question What gives you the right to name us your 'secret weapon' without even talking to us about it. we have enough on our minds as it is without anyone using our Coven as their personal deterrent. We alone are in charge of our destiny, and we don't need anyone to guide us in that."

"And we certainly are not anyone's pawns, and certainly not for someone who was okay with letting our best friend walk into dangerous situations time and time again, and to top it off someone who was okay with letting three underage students participate in a dangerous tournament, only to sit back and watch what would happen. We are not nor will we ever be anyone's test subjects." Hermione said angrily.

"I understand it must seem that way, but I only had the best intentions. I would never see your Coven as a weapon to be used, I was merely hoping on your support in the coming battles. I realize now I had to talk to you before I said anything, and I hope you will accept my apologies for that. I have never seen you as pawns, I know better than to use you for that. I was thinking of the Greater Good when I planned all these things, but I admit I could have been more active in my role." Dumbledore said sadly.

"You could have and you should have Albus, we warned you what would happen if they found out. You still think of them as children, but in truth they are wiser than most of us. They haven't chosen to do the things they did because they had to, but because they wanted to help, and if you're honest with yourself, you know Fabian and his mates have done more for your fight in one year than you yourself have done in almost twenty." McGonagall said softly.

Dumbledore nodded at that "I know Minerva, but what would you have me do?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Allow us to answer that Professor. Maybe it is time for you to step down. You have fought this battle for twenty years already. Maybe it's time to let us take over your task in this fight, Tom is as weak as he can be, and by the time he is ready to show his face, we shall be ready for him. Us and Harry alike." Fabian said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at that "Maybe you are right Mr. Black, maybe it is time to step down from both my post as leader of the Order, and as Headmaster as well, because that is the only way we can make sure Tom will never get his hands on all three Hallows, since he has one already." He said sadly.

Fabian and the girls all smiled at that "Well, technically he has none. We got the ring from Professor Snape a few weeks ago, we destroyed the Horcrux and have the Resurrection Stone safely locked in our Room." He said with a smile.

"Then it is true that my role in this fight is done, and if I am completely honest, it's not a moment too soon." He said softly.

"What do you mean with that Albus?" Snape asked confused.

Dumbledore smiled and retook his seat "I am sick Severus, mostly due to prolonged exposure to Tom's Horcruxes. I do not have the strength to continue this fight anymore. It is time for me to step down from my post and retire. Tonight before dinner, I will make the announcement for the entire school and officially appoint Minerva as my successor." He said with a soft smile.

"I don't mean any disrespect when I say this Professor, but I think it's for the best. You have deserved your rest more than anyone." Fleur said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at that "Thank you Mrs. Black, that means a lot to me." He said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at him "We understand this is hard to fathom Professor, but it is really for the best if you step back and let us finish what you started." Bella said with a smile.

"I understand that Mrs. Black, and you are right, I have given everything I could to this fight, it is time to let the new generation step in." Dumbledore said softly.

They all nodded at that, all of them feeling a bit for their Headmaster. "As I said I will make the announcement of my retirement tonight before dinner, but a lot still has to be done before that will be a reality." Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

"We understand Professor, we'll leave you to it, we'll see you tonight." Luna said softly.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at them as they walked out of the office.

…

As they came back in their room, they all let out a sigh of relief "I really thought that would end worse than it did. Although I can't say I'm unhappy with the results." Fabian said as he sat down on the couch.

The girls smiled at him and shared a look amongst each other. Hermione, Nym and Bella kissed the others and cuddled up against his side or in Hermione's case in his lap. "I agree, it was almost too easy if you ask me. Could he still have a trick up his sleeve?" Luna asked softly.

"No, I don't think so, I felt his hurt while we talked, he really is terribly sick, and he is not long for this world. He has a heart condition, as well as something much darker I can't put my finger on, it could have happened when he destroyed Hufflepuffs Cup, that something happened we can't explain." Fleur said softly.

"The heart condition doesn't surprise me to be honest, I mean how old is he, one hundred and fifty plus or something? But that dark thing concerns me a bit, what if that is something Tom planned to get rid of anyone who would destroy his Horcruxes." Hermione finished in a whisper.

They all gasped at that, and soon they all felt the familiar warmth of Fleur's power wash over them. "I think our Bond is too strong for him to breach with his Darkness, I can't detect even a trace of Dark magic in any of us." Fleur said with a smile.

"Maybe we really are the Light's secret weapon. Maybe we were destined to fight Tom since we were born." Nym said softly.

Fabian smiled at her "No love, magic is not Light or Dark, it's just a matter of who uses it. Tom may be the epiphany of a Dark magic user, but we are the same for Light magic. But most people who use magic use it for neither Light nor Dark, they just use the spells they need in their lives at that point. So that's why I prefer to see us as a balancing force. And once our battle is over we can start living our lives the way we see fit." He said with a smile.

Hermione, Nym and Bella kissed him and smiled at him "You're right love, most people don't care about the Light or Dark side, when it comes down to it, the majority of people is the balance between us and the Death Eaters." Bella said softly.

They all nodded at that, and soon they were cuddled up together once again, not really needing to say anything at this point.

"I have a good idea my lovelies, how about we get some lunch and then see where the day takes us, maybe we could do something with all eight of us?" He said after a while.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged "sure love, what exactly do you have in mind?" Gabrielle asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Don't know yet love, we'll see what happens, but it is a nice day outside, and we could use the sunshine." He said softly.

The girls smiled and Hermione kissed him softly. "You're so cute when you don't have anything planned in advance love." She said softly.

He blushed at that "Don't be embarrassed about that love, it's one of the many things we love about you." Bella said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "Thanks love, I love you all too." He said softly.

Bella snuggled into his side and smiled at her lover. "I have a better idea for today. We'll give you and Bella some quality time together, and I'll go and help the others with their homework, some of us aren't geniuses and don't actually have a lead in every class." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Sorry baby, we tried not to work so hard, but apparently we failed." Hermione said softly.

Gabby smiled at her "That's why you, Fleur and Luna can help Yvette and myself while Nym supervises, just to make sure we won't get sidetracked again" She said with a slight blush.

Hermione and Fleur smiled and kissed their husband and lover before standing up and walking to their study.

Nym, Gabrielle and Luna also stood and gave their lovers another kiss before following the two women to the study.

"I guess that leaves us alone baby, any idea on what we can do together?" She asked suggestively.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I have, but not in the way you're thinking my love, I was thinking we could take a nap together, I can see you're tired from the talk we had and to be honest I'm pretty tired too." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him "You read me like a book baby, I'm dead off my feet after that talk, and I would love to take a nap with you." She said softly.

"Then why not take a nap here my love, I know from personal experience that this couch is mighty comfortable to sleep on." He said before kissing her softly.

She blushed slightly at that "And I know that it was used for other activities as well, since your sister told us what happened before you proposed to her." She said as she straddled him.

He smiled and pulled her closer to his body. "That's true love, that is another use for this couch, but honestly I think we are both pretty tired and could use a nap." He said softly.

Bella nodded and kissed him before vanishing his shirt and her top, leaving them both naked from the waist up. "Then we'll take a nap together my love." She said with a smile.

He kissed her again and guided them down to the couch, summoning a blanket to them before wrapping an arm around her waist.

She snuggled into him and pulled his arm tighter around her, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "I love being in your arms my love, I could lie like this forever." She said almost in a whisper.

"As I love feeling you against my body baby, and soon we will be able to do just that, it's only two more years after all." He said softly.

She smiled at that "I know my love, two years of school is hardly any time at all, but I look forward to the day that we can finally leave school behind and focus on ourselves for a change." She said softly.

He smiled at that "As do I my love, as do I." He said before placing a soft kiss against her neck.

Bella moaned softly and gently stroked his arm with her free hand before they fell asleep together.

…

A few hours later Bella woke up with a moan, feeling how her husband was massaging her breasts in his sleep.

She slowly turned around in his arms, careful not to wake her young lover, but when they came face to face, she saw how his eyes opened and he smiled at her "Hey love, did you sleep okay?" He asked with a smile.

"I did baby, I just woke up from your eager hands on my breasts." She said before kissing him deeply.

He smiled into their kiss and pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry about that love, I really didn't mean to." He said as he pulled back.

She smiled at that "I didn't mind love, you know I love it when you touch me like that. I know you love my breasts and I am always happy to indulge you." She said softly.

"That's just because your breasts are bigger than those of the others, and I love the way they feel in my hands. So soft, but firm as well." He said softly.

Bella moaned at the tone of his voice. "Baby, when you talk like that I have to resist the urge to throw you down on this couch and ride you until you forget your name."

"Why resist my love, we still have time before dinner, and you know I love to be your personal stallion." He said huskily.

She blushed slightly and kissed him. "Then that is what I shall do my love." She said as she pushed him down and vanished the rest of their clothes with a flick of her hand.

She kissed her way down his body and gave him a sultry wink before she started sucking him, which got a lovely groan form her husband.

"I love the way you are always ready to make love to us baby, just the slightest stimulation from any one of us gets you hard." She said with a sultry smile.

He smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. "That's because I love you all so much baby, I want to pleasure you all at any time, and usually there is some form of foreplay to get me ready." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him again before she slid his penis inside of her. "You're so big inside of me baby, It feels like it's been too long since we done this." She said with a moan.

"And you're so wet my love, I love being inside of you." He said with a soft groan.

Bella kissed him and guided one of his hands to her breasts. "Squeeze them baby, I need to feel your hands on my body again." She said with a moan.

Fabian smiled at her and rather than answering he pulled his wife into a deep kiss and let his other hand roam over her body while the one on her breast occasionally pinched her nipple.

"Just like that my love keep playing with my breasts, it always gets me so hot when you do." She said in between kisses.

"Bella baby, as much as I love this and never want it to end, I am close to coming." He said with a loud groan.

She smiled at that "Then let it flow my love, I can't wait to feel your seed filling me again." She said huskily.

Fabian moaned at her tone and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss as he came, Bella shuddering against him as his orgasm triggered her own.

Once they came down from their orgasms a bit, Bella fell against him still panting as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "That was amazing as ever my love." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you baby, you know I would do anything to please you, and you know this was as much for you as it was for me." He said softly.

Bella smiled and rolled them over, so that they were side by side once again, whispering soft words to each other as they cuddled up to each other. "I love you so much Fabian, I don't what I would do without you." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close "I wouldn't know what I would do without you either baby, you have brought so much joy in my life that I couldn't imagine my life without you, or any of our mates for that matter." He said before kissing her.

"You don't understand love, the girls and I have been talking a lot recently and we have come to the conclusion that as much as we love each other, you are the one we love above all. You were the one that saved me when I thought I had no one left. I want you to know something I have never told you before. if it hadn't worked out at that afternoon at your house, I would have killed myself because my life would have been over if my family had rejected me, but now I know it would have been if you had rejected me." She said with a sniff.

That revelation startled him a bit "Oh Bella baby, I'm sorry. You should never have to go through that ever again, I will always hold you and love you the way a beautiful woman like you deserves. From now on I promise I will do anything for your happiness." He said as he pulled her against him.

Bella smiled a little through the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you love, but you already do everything to make me happy just by being there for me like you have been for the last year, that is really all I need from you." She said softly.

"Than that is what I will do until the end of our days my love, never again will you feel lonely. I will always be there for you." He said before kissing her, empowering his promise with his lips.

She cuddled in closer together, Bella smiling softly as his arms came to rest around her waist once again. "I think we should go and get dressed and then get the others my love, it's almost time for dinner." He said softly.

Bella smiled at that and yelped softly as she was suddenly picked up bridal style and carried to their bedroom. "You have to warn me when you do that, what if you accidentally dropped me?" She asked jokingly.

"I would never do that my love, you are as light as a feather to me, and the feel of your naked body against mine is the best feeling in the world." He said as he carried her into the bedroom.

She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before he gently set her back to her feet so they could get dressed.

As if on cue the bedroom door opened again they smiled as the others walked in. "Let me guess, you girls heard a bit of our conversation and wanted to wait until we were out of the living room?" Bella asked with a smile.

The girls blushed a little and nodded at her "We didn't love but we felt it in our hearts that something was wrong with you, so we figured you two needed a moment before we came back." Hermione said softly.

"That's sweet baby, thank you for giving us a moment alone." Bella said with a smile.

The girls all shared a hug and then quickly changed for dinner. All of them sneaking glances at each other the entire time.

They changed quickly and then made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

…

As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed most of the people were already there, but that dinner hadn't appeared yet.

They took a seat next to Harry and Parvati and smiled at their friends. "Good evening lovebirds, how are you two doing?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"We're doing well Fabe, thanks for asking, we're just wondering what's keeping dinner. Usually it's on the tables by now." Harry said softly.

"That's because Professor Dumbledore has an announcement before dinner. Although I don't know what's keeping him." Hermione said softly.

Just as she said it Professor Dumbledore walked into the Hall and immediately made his way to the podium.

"Good evening everyone, before dinner I would like to take this moment to make a very important announcement. After much deliberation with the staff I have come to the conclusion that due to my declining health, I can no longer do my duties as Headmaster. Therefore, effective immediately I will be stepping down from my post as Headmaster. Professor McGonagall will be the new Headmistress and I expect everyone to show her the same respect as you have shown me over the years. I would like to end this with a thank you to everyone that has shown me the value of life, something I thought I lost long ago." He finished with a soft smile.

The room exploded in applause which lasted for at least ten minutes. Afterwards dinner appeared and Dumbledore took the moment to silently make his way back to his office.

"Well, that was something I hadn't expected tonight, I wonder what made him make this decision all of a sudden?" Harry asked softly.

Fabian smiled at him "We'll explain later Harry, but not tonight. But we can say it has something to do with you and us. But like I said, we'll explain it all soon." He said in a similar tone.

Harry nodded at that and they spent the rest of dinner talking quietly amongst each other.

After dinner they made their way back to their room in a similar silence, and as they made their way into the bedroom they quickly cuddled up to each other in bed, and soon they were all asleep in each other's arms.


	34. The Vision

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C34: The Vision  
**

 **A/N: A few days late, I know, but for some reason FF didn't let me upload through MS Word anymore. I've sent a mail to resolve it, but I haven't heard anything back yet.**

The following morning Fabian woke up to Fleur softly shaking him "Love you have to wake up, we're almost late for breakfast." She said softly.

"Can't get up, too comfy in bed." He murmured softly.

"The others are already up and underway to the Great Hall my love, it's my job to get you dressed and ready for another day, and I will not be denied a day with my brother." She said huskily.

That seemed to wake him up, at least a little. "So today I get to have a day with my sister again, why didn't you say so earlier my love. Give me a minute to get dressed and then we'll get some breakfast before class." He said with a smile.

Fleur nodded and took a seat on the bed while her husband rolled out of bed to get dressed.

A little while later the two made their way towards the Great Hall hand in hand, both wearing shy smiles on their faces.

As they entered the Hall they had to smile when they saw their lovers sitting in each other's arms while they ate.

They took a seat next to Hermione and Yvette and smiled at the two girls who were feeding each other pieces of fruit. "You two look so adorable, it's almost enough to give anyone a sugar rush." Fleur said as Fabian's arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Like you and your brother are any better. You're at least two times as bad as us. But fortunately we are ten times as bad when we're all together." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Fleur both smiled at that "That's true love, but I can't say I mind. That's one of the reasons I love you all so much." He said with a similar smile.

The girls all smiled at that "We love you too baby." Gabrielle said with a smile as Luna pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

After breakfast they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, all of them wearing smiles on their faces since Nym was their teacher.

When they entered Fleur dragged her husband to one of the benches in the back, so they could snuggle against each other without their lover/teacher noticing it, although they doubted Nym would mind it too much, since they could always make it up to her later.

Soon enough Nym entered the classroom and gave a pointed look to her lovers, telling them to keep it civil with her eyes.

Fabian and Fleur gave her a nod which got a smile from the pink haired witch, and as she walked to the front, she gave Hermione, Yvette, Luna and Gabrielle a similar look.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are all ready for today, because today we are going to do some reviews of previous years in preparation for your O.W.L.'s. We'll start with third year, I know a little what you have learned in that year, so you guys can start reading the first two chapters of the review material, after that we'll brush up your knowledge of spells." She said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and started reading quietly, which brought a smile to Nym's face. She had some reservations about teaching classes again, but seeing everyone hanging on her every word made her very happy.

In the back of the room Fleur was in her husband's arms reading the material together from the same book. "I could get used to this way of learning, in your arms everything seems so much easier to remember." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Then I have to try harder to distract you love." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at him "Not now baby, otherwise your fiancé will get jealous of us." She said in a teasing tone.

"Then we'll make it up to her tonight baby." He said with a similar tone before he trailed one of his hands down her body.

Fleur moaned softly at that "Don't love, not while we're in class, you know I can never keep quiet when you touch me like that." She said softly.

He smirked and repositioned them a little so that their lower bodies were obscured by the desk. "It'll do you good my love, just ask Luna, the time I did this to her in History she was floating on a pink cloud for the rest of the day." He said as he nipped her earlobe.

She sighed and led his hand towards he skirt, her lover immediately knowing what to do. "Then it is good I've made it easy for you baby, since I didn't wear underwear today." She whispered in his ear.

"You're so naughty baby" He said as he swallowed audibly and groaned softly as her hand stroked his hardening penis through his trousers. "Baby please don't, otherwise I can't contain myself for long." He said softly.

"You will just have to endure until tonight, because then I will rock your world once again." She said softly.

Fabian groaned softly and inserted two fingers inside of her, while his thumb found her clit.

Fleur moaned and purposely moved her hand lower on his leg, before they both couldn't contain themselves and they would fuck each other on the desk.

"You feel so good my love, we should do this more often." He whispered in her ear.

Fleur bit her lip and rocked her hips into her husband's fingers "Don't stop baby, I'm close." She whispered into his ear.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Then let go my love." He said softly.

She had to stifle a moan as she came, her entire body quivering from pleasure as she came undone next to her husband. "That was amazing baby, it felt so naughty doing it in class." She said softly.

"Well, you are my naughty big sister aren't you?" He asked softly as he withdrew his fingers from her pussy, which got a soft moan from his sister.

She nodded and cuddled into his side again "And you are my naughty little brother with a dick that a small horse would be jealous of. We were really made for each other."

He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss, just before Nym called the class to attention again. "Alright everyone, that's all for today, for tomorrow I want you to read up on Boggarts, because tomorrow we'll be facing them." She said with a soft smile.

Everyone gathered their things and made their way to the next class. "Fabian, Fleur do you have a minute?" Nym asked before they got a chance to walk out.

"Sure love, what can we do for you?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Kiss me, just to keep me going for the rest of the day." Nym said softly.

They both smiled and kissed her deeply, Nym moaning into both of their mouths. "You two taste like each other, you two made out the entire time didn't you?" She asked with a smile.

They both smiled at her "Not just that baby, have a taste of this as an appetizer for the main course tonight." He said as he offered her his two fingers that he pleasured Fleur with.

Nym smiled and took them into her mouth, sucking them clean for him. "Now I can't wait until tonight. But you two need to hurry, you wouldn't want to keep Bella waiting for you." She said as she gave them both a quick peck on the lips.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at her and quickly made their way over to History after giving their lover a final kiss.

…

That evening after dinner they were relaxing on the couch together, waiting for Harry and Parvati, who were coming over soon.

"I'm glad we're all together again, the day seemed to drag on and on without you and Bella there." Luna said as she cuddled into Nym's arms.

Nym smiled and kissed her on the side of her head. "It felt the same my love. It was worse for me because Fabe pleasured Fleur in class and they promised me a main course tonight." She said with a smile to her fiancé and lover, who both smiled back at her.

"We did say that my love, and we will give you what you deserve once we had a chance to talk to Harry." Fabian said with a smile.

Nym nodded at that. "And you believe I will hold you two to that, you got me all hot in bothered which left me frustrated the entire day." She said with a soft pout.

"We're sorry baby, we'll make it up to you once we had our talk. We promise." They both said at once.

Nym smiled at that, and just as we wanted to reply, there was a knock on the door. "That'll be Harry, I'll get it." Luna said as she disentangled herself from Nym.

She skipped over to the door and smiled when she saw Harry and Parvati. "Good evening you two, please come in. I hope you are well?" She asked in rapid succession.

"Hey Luna, we're good thank you. I hope you are doing good as well?" Harry asked after giving her a hug.

"Of course we're doing well Harry, we're all together again after all." She said with a dreamy smile.

Harry and Parvati both smiled and took a seat "So Fabe, you said you knew why Dumbledore suddenly resigned?" Harry asked softly.

He nodded at that "We do, and it's partially our doing. Snape told us some things that were the last straw. Dumbledore saw us as his own personal weapon, and we flat out refuse to be used like that. We also made the point that he had to stop playing with you like that. We found out that every teacher was against you and Hermione being in the Tournament, but he decided that it was okay to let things play out. We told him that it had to stop, and then he told us that he was sick, a combination of a heart disease and his age. he only has a few months at the most. He told us to tell you that he was sorry about everything, and that he hadn't meant to use you as a pawn for his Greater Good." He finished softly.

"Well that did me good over the years, I would have liked to have said a few words to him myself, but I guess it's okay that he at least apologized for everything he put us through over the past years. But at least Professor McGonagall already does a better job as Headmistress, she's much more willing to work with us." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian and the girls nodded at that "That's most certainly true Harry, at least we can talk anything through with her and we can be sure she will give us some sound advice rather than beating around the bush the entire time. And the best part is that she will tell us when something is a bad plan and she will help us think of something better." Hermione said with a smile.

"Speaking of plans, there is something you should know. I had another one of those dreams, actually the same dream. And I really think it means something." Harry said softly.

"The Prophecy." Fabian said almost in a whisper so soft that even his wives almost didn't hear it.

"What was that baby?" Bella asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her "I think that dream is a vision of the Prophecy, and if the dream it is anything to go by, it is located somewhere in the Ministry of Magic." He said softly.

"I know where it is. All prophecies are kept in the Department of Mysteries. I can get you all in there, but finding it is up to Harry, since it can only be retrieved by the one who it entails. But I think we need to talk to McGonagall first, maybe she has a better plan." Nym said with a smile.

They all nodded at that "We'll talk to her during tomorrow, since except charging in blindly there is little we can do to get the Prophecy now." Fabian said softly.

"We're not charging in blindly love, we've come too far to ruin everything now." Fleur said with a smile to her husband.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head "I wasn't planning to do that love, I was only saying that until we can talk to Professor McGonagall there isn't much we can do." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that "Good, because you know what happens we you charge in blindly." She said softly.

He nodded at that "I know love, and I wouldn't want to upset my lovely wives now would I?" He asked softly.

The girls smiled and shook their heads "I guess you wouldn't love. We just know you a little too well." Luna said dreamily.

Fabian shrugged at that, which got him a smile from his wives. "You know, you are so cute when you're all together it's enough to give anyone a sugar rush." Parvati said with a soft smile.

"We have heard that before, but we can't help it. it's just the way we are with each other." Hermione said with a soft blush.

Parvati smiled at that "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's sweet how you guys are amongst each other." She said softly.

"Thanks Parvati, that means a lot to us. But I guess that happens when you spend every waking moment with those you love." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Both Harry and Parvati smiled at her "Well, we'll leave you to the rest of your evening, wouldn't want to miss curfew with McGonagall in charge." Harry said with a light shudder.

They all smiled at that "That's true, we'll talk some more later this week." Fabian said as they hugged each other.

Harry and Parvati returned the hugs with a smile and then made their way back towards the Gryffindor Dormitories.

…

When they were alone again, Nym and Fleur turned themselves towards their husband. "I believe you made us a promise love. and now that we're alone, I think it's time to fulfill that promise." Nym said huskily.

He smiled at them "Then I think we better move this to the bedroom." He said before kissing them both.

They nodded and pulled him along. "Have fun you three, we'll see you when it's time to go to bed." Hermione called out to them before they walked into the bedroom.

Fleur and Nym gave their lovers a wink before they pulled their husband into the bedroom, both girls wasting no time in rendering them all naked. "Since we're the cause of your frustration, we are yours for tonight." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled at that "I have an idea that will benefit us all love, just try and go with it." She said as she led them to the bed.

They smiled and crawled onto the bed with their lover. "What did you have in mind love, you know you can tell us anything." Fabian said as he kissed her.

She blushed a little at that "Well love, I was hoping you two wouldn't mind fulfilling a fantasy I've had for a long time, which is me and Fabian fucking you until we're all sated." She said as her blush deepened and her hair darkened as well.

Fleur smiled at her "I would love to get fucked by both of you." She said as she kissed her deeply.

Nym moaned into the kiss and pulled her lover down to the bed, while she tried to focus on morphing her dick once again.

Meanwhile Fabian kissed the back of Fleur's neck as he ran two fingers through her lower lips, which got a moan from his lover. "I get that you want to fuck my ass again love?" She asked him with a soft smile.

He only nodded and smiled at her "If that's okay with Nym." He said softly.

"Actually if it's okay with, I would love to fuck her in the ass, I haven't had the pleasure to do that before." Nym said with a slight blush.

He smiled and kissed her "Of course love, I don't mind being on bottom for once, tonight is all about you after all." He said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed him softly before they switched places. Fleur then mounted her brother with a moan, which only got louder as Nym slid herself inside of her butt. "Mon Dieu, this feels amazing. We should have done this sooner." Fleur said with a moan.

Both Nym and Fabian smiled at her and quickly found a rhythm, while their hands found their way to the blonde's breasts, both of them softly squeezing them in turn with their thrusts.

Fleur moaned at their ministrations and tried to find something to hold on to. One of her hands tangled itself in his hair while the other found Nym's hand and laced their fingers.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Nym asked huskily.

"Of course I am baby, my two lovers are filling me so completely that I am slowly losing my mind to pleasure." Fleur said with a moan.

"We can notice that love." Fabian said before he pulled his sister down for a kiss.

Fleur smiled into their kiss "My loves, as much as I am loving this feeling, I can't hold on anymore, I'm about to come, and by the feel of it, you two are close too. Let's come together. I want you two to fill me up from both ends." She panted out roughly.

Nym and Fabian shared a look and thrusted themselves into their lover a last time, both of them coming with a groan as Fleur screamed out her orgasm.

Once they had all come down from their orgasms a bit, Nym and Fabian pulled out of her, while Fleur turned around and relaxed against the pillows.

Fabian and Nym cuddled up against her and kissed her in turn. "Thank you love, that was everything I imagined it to be and more." Nym said with a goofy smile.

Fleur smiled and pulled her close "It was certainly my pleasure baby, I loved being double teamed by two enormous cocks. I still can't get over the fact you can morph a dick that feels the same as that of my brother." She said before pulling her into a kiss. "And of course you were nothing short of amazing too baby, it felt so good having you inside of my pussy again, nothing beats your dick." She said before also pulling her brother into a kiss.

He smiled and rested his head against her breasts. "Thanks love, I'm glad I can still pleasure you." He said softly.

"Of course you do love, don't you remember what we told you. As much as we love each other, you are the one that we love above all. You were my first love, and you have always made me feel like I could do anything. You have saved me when I had nowhere to turn. How could I ever be anything else than happy with you as my husband." Fleur said softly.

That brought a smile to his face, and Nym decided to add her two Sickles too. "And you have always been so accepting of me baby, you have always protected me against bullies that were twice your age. You are my rock and the one person I feel most comfortable with, the day you proposed to me was the best day of my life, I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart, even when it's just for classes." She said as she leaned over Fleur to kiss him.

He smiled at that "Thanks girls, I need to hear that I think." He said softly.

The two girls shared a look and nodded at each other. Fleur then crawled over him so that he was in the middle, both of them lying a bit higher up so his face was at the height of their breasts. "What's bringing this up baby? please talk to us." Fleur said softly.

"I don't know baby, I can't seem to slow my mind down with all of this information running through my head. It's all just too much for me." He said with a faint smile.

The girls hugged him tightly and smiled at him "You poor baby, I think I have just the thing for you, but I think the others should join us for this, we could all use with a bit of winding down." Nym said softly.

"I think so too baby, I'll go and get them." He said as he made an attempt to sit up, but was pushed back down by both of his lovers. "No love, I'll go and get them, you just wait right here." Nym said with a soft smile.

He nodded and gave her another kiss before she got off the bed and made her way towards the living room.

When she entered she saw how the others were talking softly amongst each other in each other's arms. "Hey love, did you three have fun in there?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Nym blushed and nodded at her "We did, but we were hoping you would want to join us, Fabe can't bring his thoughts to slow down, and I've got something to help him, but I also know how we are all struggling with the same things. So I was hoping you girls would join us for a little pick-me-up so to speak." She said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and untangled themselves from each other before making their way back into the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom they saw how Fabian was in his sister's arms and how Fleur was gently massaging his temples in an attempt to calm his thoughts down a bit. "Are you okay baby?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He shook his head at them "No my loves, my mind is running at twenty miles a minute and it's driving me nuts." He said with a pained voice.

"I have something that might help us all love, it's something I got from a Muggle coffeeshop a while ago, and it's supposed to help you calm down." Nym said as she pulled a long cigarette from her robes.

"I've heard of those, but do you really think that is something for us? I've read that they could be addicting." Hermione said softly.

They all smiled at that "That's only if you use it too much, but for one night it won't do us any harm. I really think it will help us slow down our minds a bit." Nym said softly.

"Well I'm game if you girls are, I'm willing to try anything to get a bit of peace back into my mind." He said softly.

Nym lit it and inhaled deeply before passing it to Fabian. "Just take a long drag and then let it out slowly, you'll feel the effects soon enough." She said as she blew out the smoke.

"Something tells me you've done this before." Bella said with a smile.

Nym smiled at that "Well love, that's because I have once or twice in my life, but only when I felt things were getting a bit much for me." She said with a smile.

They passed the joint around and soon they were all feeling a lot more relaxed, but none as much as Fabian, who felt his thoughts slow down so he could process everything again. "This really is great stuff, I can finally think straight again." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him, and Nym pulled him into her arms while she took another drag before passing it to him again. "That's good to hear love, this always helped me when it all got too much for me." She said as she nuzzled his hair.

He groaned softly and passed the joint to Bella before he kissed her softly. "Did I mention a side effect of this strand of marijuana is an increased libido?" She whispered in his ear.

"No love, somehow you forgot to mention that." He said before deepening the kiss, which got a lovely moan from his fiancé.

"Before you two start to lose yourselves in each other again, it's getting late and tomorrow we have to talk to McGonagall." Fleur said with a dreamy smile.

They both blushed slightly at that, but Fabian did snuggle a bit deeper into her arms as the Gabby gave him the joint for the last time.

He took the last drag and then burned it in his hand as he exhaled. "That was by far the best thing to slow down my mind. Thanks for suggesting it love." He said with a dreamy smile.

The others nodded at that "I have to agree love, it certainly slowed everything down enough to process it, and as long as we don't do it too much, I could see us doing this again if we feel the need." Hermione said as she cuddled into Gabrielle's arms.

"I can certainly live with that. This doesn't have to become an addiction, just a crutch of some sorts until we find something else to empty our minds." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They nodded and then walked to the bed together, all of them wearing the same goofy, dreamy smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning the girls woke up with smiles on their faces "I can't remember the last time I woke up so relaxed." Luna said as she stretched.

The others smiled at her and kissed each other softly. "I agree baby, it really helped with slowing our minds down, and just look at how peaceful our husband is still sleeping." Hermione said with a mischievous smile. The girls smiled at that, catching her drift immediately.

"It's almost a shame we have to wake him up. Any ideas on how we should do that?" Yvette asked softly.

They nodded and Hermione whispered her plan in her ear. "Oh, that could work, it'll be a nice start of the day." She said as they pulled the covers from his sleeping form.

They then gathered around him and kissed a part of his body, while Yvette planted a wet kiss on top of his penis.

Fabian woke up with a groan and smiled at his lovers. "Good morning girls, did you sleep okay?" He asked softly.

"Of course we did love, we slept in your arms, and you know how much we love to do that." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I can't remember the last time I woke up so relaxed, that joint really hit the spot yesterday." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that "How much like your sister you are baby, Luna said the exact same thing not two minutes ago." Gabrielle said softly.

"Well, you girls always say we look alike so much, so this shouldn't come as a surprise. But what do you girls say about having some breakfast and then seeing if McGonagall wants to talk to us?" He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and followed their husband out of bed to get dressed. "Did you want to have breakfast here or in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

He thought about it for a moment and smiled at her "I think we'll show ourselves in the Great Hall for a change, it's been a while." He said before kissing her softly.

Hermione blushed a little and looped her arm through his, while the others did the same to each other.

As they entered the Great Hall, they were surprised to see it mostly empty. "I wonder where everyone is, it can't be that late right?" Fabian asked once they had taken a seat.

"Well, it's nearly ten o'clock, so I guess most of the students have gone about their business already. I think we slept in later than usual because of that joint." Nym said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that "That makes sense, we did sleep rather soundly after all, and it seems breakfast is over already, so what do you guys say about going to McGonagall first and then try and make lunch?" Fleur said softly.

"Seems like a plan my love. I just hope she has time for us." Hermione said softly.

"I always have time for my favorite students, now what can I help you with?" McGonagall said from behind them.

"Good morning Headmistress, we didn't see you there, we were wondering if we could have a word with you in private?" Fabian said with a soft smile.

McGonagall smiled at that "Of course we can, since it is the weekend, I'm free of anything else, we'll talk in my office." She said as she started walking to her office, sure that they were following her.

As they entered the office, she conjured up some chairs for them to sit on. "Now that we are alone, please speak freely." She said with a soft smile.

"Well Headmistress, it's about Harry, he had a vision of sorts and we're sure it is about his Prophecy that is still in the Ministry. We have talked about it, and since Tom wants the Prophecy, we figured we could go and get it. Nym can get us in and with Harry there we can make sure to get it without Tom knowing." Fabian explained with a soft smile.

McGonagall nodded at that "Well, I agree that the Prophecy needs to be removes from the Ministry, but considering the possibility of Harry's connection with Tom through his scar, I don't think it would be wise to retrieve it until we find a way to rid Harry of that influence." She said with a smile.

They all looked a bit shocked at that "I don't know how to say this, but we already destroyed the Horcrux inside of Harry, I thought that Dumbledore told you about that." Fleur said softly.

"No he didn't, but come to think of it he didn't tell me much of anything concerning Harry. You really need to catch me up on these things, I feel like I missed too much already." She said in a similar tone.

They smiled at that "Well, so far we know he only has one Horcrux left. The others were destroyed by either Harry or us. Although Dumbledore did destroy the Cup. When we destroyed the Diadem, we inadvertently also destroyed the Horcrux inside Harry's scar. And as far as we know he hasn't had any problems with Tom inside of his mind." Fabian said with a smile.

McGonagall shook her head and smiled at them "It's really amazing how powerful you all have become, I have no doubt you will all go on to do great things once you are out of school, and I feel so honored to play a small part in that future." She said with a soft smile.

They all had to smile at that "Well, we're fighting for a future for all of us, so that no one has to live in fear ever again. We're not just out to defeat Tom, we plan to use him as an example, so that someone like him can never rise again." Fleur said softly.

McGonagall nodded at that "Understandable, but we're drifting. You have my blessing to take Harry and perhaps a few others, just to be sure, to the Ministry and reclaim that Prophecy. I'll make sure to keep my Floo open if you would want to use it to get to the Ministry. And since this benefits us all in the long run, I'll give you all a few days off for this." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian and the girls smiled at that "Thank you Headmistress, we'll make sure to bring the Prophecy back to school and lock it together with several other things of value, but there is something more you could help us with. We know Dumbledore has the Elder Wand, and we will probably need it to finish Tom off once and for all. We were hoping you could convince him to pass it onto you."

Minerva smiled at them "I think that won't be a problem, he still has the Greater Good in sight, and he still wants to help in any way he can." She said softly.

They nodded at that "Thank you Headmistress, that really means a lot to us, but we have to go and plan our 'trip' to the Ministry, as well as inform Harry of our final plan. We'll report back as soon as we have the Prophecy." Bella said with a soft smile.

McGonagall nodded and smiled at them "I look forward to hearing from you, and remember that you can use my Floo to get there, that'll save you kids the trouble of having to travel to Hogsmeade first." She said with a kind smile.

Again they nodded and bid her goodbye, making their way towards the Gryffindor Dorms when they were down the stairs again.

"I'm glad McGonagall is willing to work with us. It gives me good hopes for the future." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"I know love, but I always knew she would do a better job than Dumbledore, she's not one to sit back and wait. She will take action when she needs to." Fabian said as he hugged her to his side.

They all smiled at that as they saw Harry walking through the Halls. "Hey Harry, do you have a moment?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"Sure Fabe, what's up?" He asked with a similar smile.

"We just wanted to let you know that we've got the okay from McGonagall, so my suggestion is to go to the Ministry on Monday and retrieve it. That way we'll have another day to prepare. She did ask us to bring a few extra people, just in case Tom knows what we're up to." Fabian said softly.

Harry nodded at that "I'll ask Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Padma, Ron, Lavender and Parvati. That way we'll be with sixteen people, there is no way Tom will expect that." He said softly.

"And I'll ask Draco, Pansy, Marcus and Cassandra, that'll bring the total up to twenty. I'm sure that'll be enough." Fabian said softly.

Again Harry nodded at that "Then I'll see you on Monday, but if you'll excuse me, I really have to go and pick up Parvati, I promised I would meet her at the Ravenclaw Dorm." He said with a soft smile.

"Then go and pick up your girlfriend, we'll see you in two days." Hermione said as the girls all hugged him.

He smiled and waved them goodbye, The girls and their husband making their way back to their room.

All of them felt the nerves settling in, but they knew as long as they stuck together, they would be okay.


	35. Reclaiming the Prophecy

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C35: Reclaiming the Prophecy**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, apparentely there was some sort of bug, because I can once again upload my documents with them being written in Word, and since this chapter came together quicker than anticipated, I decided to make up for the last chapter and post this a day early, since I try to upload one chapter for this once every four days. I don't know how long I will be able to keep that up, but I will try to keep to that schedule.**

Two days later Fabian woke up with a smile. Today was the day they were going to retrieve the Prophecy and he was feeling quite optimistic in how things were going to go today.

The girls stirred slightly as they woke up, Nym cuddling up to him a bit more as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" She asked before she kissed him.

He smiled at her "I slept wonderful baby, thank you for asking. Did you sleep okay?" He asked softly.

"I slept great love, I slept in your arms after all." She said as she cuddled up to him a bit more.

He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't know how much it means when you say that my love. It makes me feel like the happiest man in the world." He said before kissing her.

Nym blushed at that "Love don't start now, we need to be one hundred percent focused today, and I can't focus when you say sweet things to me that make me want to jump you." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "Sorry baby, I just can't help myself." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned and turned around in his arms, kissing him properly. "I know you can't baby, but if you behave now, I promise we'll do anything you want, and I do mean anything, when we get back." She said with a smile.

That made him smile. "You know I'll hold you girls to that right?" He asked before kissing her.

Nym smiled and nodded before turning back around in his arms. "Only if you promise to behave for the rest of the day. And you know I don't say that to be a nag. It's just that a lot can go wrong today, and we will need our focus today." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed her once more before the others sat up with them. "You know, talking a lot in the morning really is a Black family thing, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she cuddled a bit deeper into Bella's arms.

"Sorry love, did we wake you up?" Nym asked as she bent down to kiss her.

Hermione shook her head at that "No love, we were awake already, but you didn't answer my question." She said with a soft smile.

"Then yes, baby, most of the women in our family are morning persons, while most men are certainly not. Thankfully Fabian is the exception to the rule because he is a morning person." Nym said with a soft smile.

"Well, some people like to sleep in sometimes, so could you try and keep it down in the mornings?" Luna asked softly.

Fabian and Nym smiled at her "Aww Lu, come here, let me kiss that frown away. I know you're not a morning person, but I'm sure I can do something about that." Nym said seductively.

Luna blushed and crawled from Yvette's arms towards Nym, who already had her arms open for the blonde witch. Nym smiled at her and kissed her deeply, making them both moan loudly.

"Well that's just not fair, I can't say sweet things so you girls won't jump me, but you two are already all over each other." Fabian said with a small pout.

"Ahh, look at you sitting there looking all adorable with that pout on your face. But it won't work on us love, you know we all have you beat when it comes to being adorable. But as Nym said, if you behave today we promise to do anything you want." Gabrielle said as she kissed his cheek.

Fabian blushed a little at that "Okay, I know when I'm outnumbered, let's get dressed and get some breakfast." He said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and smiled at him before they all kissed him. "It's okay love, you know we are just teasing you." Fleur said before they all got out of bed to get dressed.

"You know, I'm kind of nervous for today. Today might very well be the day we deal Tom a blow he might not be able to recover from. Perhaps this will be enough to draw him out so we can fight him on our terms." Fabian said once they were dressed.

Luna and Hermione pulled him into a hug, since they were standing closest to him "It'll be fine love, don't worry so much about what could happen today. We'll be right beside you the entire time, as will our friends. And even if Tom would somehow know what we're planning, we'll have him outnumbered. There is no way we will lose." Luna said softly.

He smiled and motioned for the others to join them, feeling they all should be included in this "I know that love, but Snape said Tom has become stronger, and who knows what forces he has gathered around him again. I know the Death Eater movement was huge twenty years ago, and I doubt it will have diminished over the years, I am inclined to think the opposite. With what Draco told me, a lot of the children of Death Eaters in Slytherin are loyal to Tom, they are just careful not to voice it and I doubt Slytherin is the only House where he would have sympathizers." He said softly.

The girls nodded at that "That's true love, there are children of Death Eaters in other Houses who are willing to continue their parents' legacy. Come to think of it, Slytherin has the fewest if I remember correctly." Bella said softly.

He nodded at that "Then we'll have to be especially careful on what we say and to whom, but we'll talk to Harry and Draco after breakfast to finalize our plans."

The girls merely smiled at him and gave him a kiss before Hermione looped an arm through his and walked him to the Great Hall for breakfast, closely followed by their mates.

…

After breakfast they took a seat next to Harry, Ginny and Neville. "Hey guys, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

"I slept okay I guess, it only took me a while to get to sleep since I kept thinking of everything that could go wrong today." Harry said with a slight yawn.

The girls smiled at that "We understand that Harry, it's okay to be nervous for something like this. I'd be surprised if you weren't" Fleur said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled at that "Well, thankfully Parvati was able to stay with me for the night, so that helped a lot with my nerves, but I know it will be fine as long as we stick together." He said softly.

They all nodded at that "Well, I think we should go and get Draco, Pansy, Marcus and Cassandra and make our way to McGonagall's office, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"I agree baby, let's get going." Fabian said softly.

Together with Harry and Parvati they made their way to the Slytherin Dorms, where they had agreed to meet the others.

As they arrived at the Slytherin Dorms, they saw a familiar trio of blondes with a distinct black haired woman next to them. "Well, if it isn't my dear brother and his girlfriend, how are you all doing this morning?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"Hey Fabe, good morning, we're doing well, just waiting for you and your wives." Draco said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him "Well, here we are and as ready as we'll ever be to do what has to be done." He said softly.

"And we're ready to help you whichever way we need to Fabian, even if that means fighting the Death Eaters. I just hope my father isn't there, since he is known as the most vicious follower of the Dark Lord." Marcus said softly.

"Wait, your father is James Highgate?" Bella asked with a shocked look.

Marcus nodded at that "Only in name, but yes. James Highgate is the bastard that raped my mother and then left her to die." He said angrily.

They all looked a bit shocked at that "I'm sorry Marcus, I never knew." Draco said softly.

Marcus smiled at him "Well, it wasn't like I shouted my origins from the rooftops Draco, but I still appreciate your sympathies." He said softly.

"Anytime mate, you were the first one to accept me for who I was in our House, next to Pansy of course. So how could I not be anything else towards you." Draco said with a smile.

"Not that I want to rush or anything, because that is the last thing I want to do today, but I think we should go to McGonagall's office, I believe she's expecting us." Harry said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that, making their way towards McGonagall's office a little while later. "I wonder where we have to go once we get to the Ministry?" Parvati asked while they walked.

"All Prophecies are kept in the Hall of Mysteries, which is probably the most heavily guarded room in the entire Ministry. But thankfully, I have clearance to go there." Nym said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Let me guess, Kingsley arranged that for you?" He asked with a smile.

Nym nodded at that "Of course, I had to tell him of our plan today, but he promised to keep it to himself, and I trust Kingsley enough to let him in on at least some of our plans." She said before kissing him softly.

"I know love, we do too. I was just curious." Fabian said with a dreamy smile.

Nym smiled and relaxed against his side, and by now they had arrived at McGonagall's office, the stairs already waiting to take them up.

When they got upstairs the Headmistress was already waiting for them. "Good day everyone, are you ready all ready for today?" She asked with a kind smile.

They all smiled at that "As ready as we'll ever be Headmistress, but saying that I'm truly ready, no I don't think I will ever be." Harry said with a soft smile.

"That is understandable Mr. Potter, and I understand you are nervous about today. And I am honest, I would wish it wasn't necessary, but unfortunately we will be stronger with the knowledge from the Prophecy." McGonagall said softly.

Harry smiled at that "I know Headmistress, and we will do everything in our power to retrieve it." He said softly.

McGonagall smiled and led them into her office "and with the power you all combined have, I'm sure you will succeed in your task, and trust me when I tell you, you will be rewarded once you return." She said with a kind smile.

"We don't require a reward Headmistress, but thank you anyway." Fabian said after sharing a look with the others.

"We'll talk about it once you return, for now the only thing I can do is to wish you luck and be careful out there." McGonagall said as she lit the Floo for them.

They all smiled and nodded "We will Headmistress, thank you for your concern." Hermione said with a smile.

Just before they stepped in Fabian turned to the Headmistress again. "I hope you won't hold it against us, but when we come back we'll probably go straight to our room, but we promise to deliver a full report tomorrow." He said with a soft smile.

McGonagall smiled at that and only nodded as she watched how they stepped through the Floo two by two, Fabian and Hermione being the last ones to go.

…

When they arrived in the Ministry and had dusted themselves off a bit, they all let out a light gasp. "So this is the seat of power of the Magic community, can't say I like it." Hermione said softly.

"No one does my love, it's all show and little action here. But someday we'll be in the position to change that." Fabian said as he pulled her into his side.

That made her smile at him "I know baby, but it seems so far away now. Maybe we should have a good talk about the future soon, since we never really talked about it." She said softly.

He nodded at that "We will my love, once we're done here we will sit down and talk about the future."

That made them all smile "I agree, business first, future musings later." Nym said as she led them through the halls and to the elevators.

They got in together, although it was a tight fit with all of them in there, but eventually they made their way to the floor where the most guarded secrets of the magical world lay hidden.

"Well this is it, the most guarded floor of the magical world, and the one with the big sigil engraved in the door is the Hall of Mysteries, where we should find the Prophecy we are looking for." Nym said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Wow, the Ministry does nothing small, do they. That door alone probably costs more than your average home." Harry said softly.

Nym smiled at that "Well, that door has been there for ages, dating back to when the Ministry was founded almost three hundred years ago, maybe even earlier than that. Back then things were different, or at least so I've heard." She said with a smile.

Harry nodded and watched as Nym whispered something to the giant doorknob, the door opening afterwards.

As they stepped inside, they had to gasp, everywhere they looked there were glass orbs as far as they could see. "Something's not right here, I can feel a dark presence in this room." Fleur said as she looked around her.

"I feel it too love, and it it's something I know far too well. Rodolphus is here, we have to be on our guard." Bella said softly.

They all nodded and got into their defensive formations, all of them looking out for anything out of the ordinary. "We need to look for row ninety seven, that is the row I saw in my dreams." Harry said in a whisper.

He got a nod from all of them and all of them looked for the row they needed when something caught Fabian's eye. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He said softly. In one of the rows was a large orb, which held the title 'Coven of Black, 1979'.

The girls looked to where he was looking and gasped softly. "Do you think that is one for us?" Bella asked softly.

He nodded at that "It has to be, that's my birth year and we're the first Coven of Black in nearly a hundred years." He said as he took it from the shelve.

As he took it, the orb began to glow, all of them hearing something, but it was too soft to hear. He handed it to Bella, who put it into the sleeve of her top. "We'll take a look at it later, for now we better continue." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and they quickly caught up to the others. "Here it is, row ninety seven. And here is an orb with your name on it Harry." Draco said softly.

Harry paled a little and took the orb from the shelve. And now the voice was clearly heard by all of them.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, barn as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"That was my mother's voice, I would know it everywhere." Marcus said softly.

"Indeed it was, and if she had listened like a good little whore, she would have known this day would have come." An icy voice came from the side.

They all turned around and saw that they were surrounded from all sides, at least three on every side, most prominent were Robert and Lucius in the front. "You better watch what you say about my mother, you bastard, or I'll make sure you'll never talk again." Marcus said with a growl to the man that had spoken before, and now that they looked closer, they could see the resemblance.

Lucius had to smirk at that "That's so sweet, thinking we came her to talk to bastards, but no. We're here to talk to you Potter. Give us that Prophecy, or things will turn very ugly very quickly." He said with a sneer.

"If you mean for you and your cronies, then yes, so I suggest you just leave right now before someone gets hurt." Harry said in a similar tone.

Lucius and Robert both snorted at that "The only ones who will get hurt will be your friends if you don't hand over that Prophecy this instant." Robert said darkly.

"Now, now Robert, no one has to get hurt, I'm sure if we ask nicely the boy will hand over the Prophecy on his own volition." Lucius said with feigned sweetness.

Harry smirked at that "Yeah, that's not going to happen. NOW! Stupefy!" They all yelled at once.

The twelve Death Eaters flew backwards which gave them a moment to compose themselves. "Spread out, that way we can determine the pace of the fight, and don't be afraid to use dangerous spells, because you won't get no mercy from them.

They all nodded and quickly paired up in four teams of four, all of them going through one of the four aisles.

Fabian was running with his two sisters and Bella when he saw his father and three other men he had never seen before. "End of the line boy, time for you to pay for what you have done to me." Robert said with venom in his voice.

He smirked at him "Really, and you intent to stop me just like the first time. I can assure you the result will be the same, or are you afraid to face me alone. Are you just as weak as I always thought you were and let your cronies do the fighting for you."

"I'll show you weak, you and me boy, one on one, right here, right now. And for your sake those sluts you call your wives better stay out of this." Robert said with a sneer.

Something snapped in Fabian at those words "You're on bastard, prepare to die again!" He spat as he drew his wand.

Robert smirked at him "There is that fire I missed so much about you. Too bad we'll see that again, but because you are still my son, I'll do you a favor and make this quick. Avada Kedavra." He shouted as the bolt rushed towards Fabian, only to bounce away from him.

That made everyone gasp, and even Fabian looked genuinely surprised, but he regained his composure almost immediately. He then smirked at his father "What's wrong father, I thought you wanted to make this quick. Allow me to return the favor. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as he watched the green bolt hit his father square in the chest, Robert falling backwards with a thump.

At that point Rodolphus rounded the corner. "Ah Bellatrix, why does it not surprise me to see your traitorous face here." He said with a sneer.

"Don't you call me a traitor, you bastard! You are the one that betrayed us all. I suggest you leave now before I make you." She shouted back at him

He smirked at her "Shut the fuck up you big titted cow. I'm not going anywhere, and there is nothing that you or that boy you call a husband can do about it." He said with an evil smile.

Fabian saw the tears in Bella's eyes from that comment and without conscious thought he cast another Killing Curse, sending the man into a row of the hall.

The other three apparated away at that point, choosing life over death at this point.

On the other side of the Hall Draco, Pansy, Luna and Hermione were cornered by Lucius and three others. "Draco, now you be a good boy and come with me before something bad happens to you and your friends." He said with a cold tone in his voice.

Draco smiled evilly at him "When will you get it through your thick head that you have no control over me anymore. If you want to live I suggest you take your sorry ass back to Tom." He said as he slowly drew his wand.

Lucius smirked at that "And ruin everything I have done to accomplish this, I don't think so. You will come with me one way or the…" He said before being silenced by an outraged Pansy.

"You shut up bastard. You will never, ever control anyone ever again. Obliviate!" She yelled as she cast the spell and the other three apparated away.

They all watched how Lucius wandered away clueless, muttering softly to himself the entire time. "You know it never ceases to amaze me how strong you have become my love." Draco said with a soft smile.

Pansy blushed at that "I did it for you my love, I want to be able to protect you just as much as you always protect me." She said before kissing him softly.

The others smiled at that "Not that it's not adorable to see you two so much in love, but we really need to keep moving." Hermione said softly.

Draco and Pansy smiled and nodded, the four of them quickly making their way through the Hall again.

At some point they all got together again, the girls all hugging Fabian tightly. "We're so glad you're okay baby, we were so worried about you." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I'm okay love, I'm just glad you are all okay." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that, kissing him once again in turn. "I think it's best we get out of here while we still can. We sent them off for now, but knowing them, they'll be back with reinforcements soon enough." Nym said softly.

They all nodded and made their way back to the door they came from, only to find it had disappeared. "Crap, where do we go now, we can't apparate from here." Nym said as she turned back to the others.

Bella smiled at that "Don't worry love, I have just the spell for that. Viam Invenire." She said with a graceful wave of her wand. A blue line appeared on the floor and shot towards the other side of the Hall "If we follow that line we will find our way out." She said with a soft smile.

They all nodded again and followed the line until they came to a door, Harry opening it a bit tentatively. He had to smile when he saw the hallway towards the Elevator again. "Thank God for that, I was afraid we would never get out of there. Thank you Bella." He said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Harry, I have to admit I was getting a bit claustrophobic inside that room." She said softly.

Fabian gave her a hug and once they were in the elevator again, they all let out a sigh of relief, all of them glad it had turned out the way they planned.

Soon enough they were in the Atrium again, and they quickly made their way towards the Fireplaces.

"I think we should Floo to Hogsmeade and walk to school from there, otherwise McGonagall will question us the moment we step out." Fabian said softly.

They nodded and stepped through the Floo, Fabian and Bella being the last to do so.

…

When they walked into Hogwarts again an hour later, they gave each other big hugs and then made their way towards either the Great Hall for dinner, or in Fabian's and the girls' case, their room, agreeing on seeing each other in McGonagall's office tomorrow after breakfast.

When they entered their room, Bella broke down on Fabian's shoulder, sobbing into his shirt as she clung to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he turned to the others. "I know you girls promised me anything I wanted tonight. Could you give me a night with Bella?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "of course love, take as long as you need. She needs you tonight." Yvette said softly.

Fabian smiled at them and led Bella to the couch so he could hold her even closer to him as the others made their way to the bedroom

Bella smiled faintly and cuddled close to her husband. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to break down like that." She said with a sob.

"Shh, it's okay love, let it all out. You don't have to be sorry for things you can't control, I saw the tears in your eyes when that bastard said those things to you, so I kind of expected this to happen." He cooed as he softly rubbed her back beneath her shirt.

She looked him in the eyes and saw the love he held for her. She kissed him passionately and repositioned herself, so that she was straddling him. "I love you so much baby, thank you for protecting me like you did." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You don't have to thank me for things that come natural to me baby. I promised you when we got married I would always protect you from anything that might harm you and that is a promise I intend to keep."

She kissed him and clung to him a bit more, needing to feel close to her husband. "I know that baby, but seeing that bastard again brought back a lot of memories that I thought were buried in the dark recesses of my mind. I guess I was wrong about that." She said with a faint smile.

"It's okay my love, I know how you suffered at the hands of that bastard, but never again. He and my father are dead and we are both free from their influence. All there is left to do is to make new memories together. Memories we can cherish forever." He said softly.

Bella only nodded and kissed him as she let her hands roam across his body. "I have the perfect idea love, I just hope you're up for it." She said with a smile.

"Anything my love, you know I would do anything to see you smile again." He said softly.

That brought a smile to her face, and with a flick of her hand she changed her clothes into her old school uniform.

Fabian swallowed audibly and had to resist the urge to drool. "Wow, you look stunning love, where did you find this?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him deeply. "Cissy found it for me when she was sorting out some things, and I was wondering if it still fit, and aside from the bust size it still fits like a glove." She said as she got off him and posed sexily for him.

That made him blush and he let himself be pulled up by his raven haired lover. "So love, I have an idea I have always wanted to try with you, how about we go to the study and you ravage me like there is no tomorrow." She whispered huskily in his ear.

He only nodded and followed her to the study, never noticing how Bella smiled to herself the entire time.

She was planning to rock his world all over again and she had chosen this outfit specifically for that purpose.

Once they entered the study, Bella led him to one of the chairs and pushed him into it. "You just sit here and enjoy the show love. I have always wanted to do a striptease for you, and now I have my chance." She said before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Seemingly from out of nowhere a familiar song began to play, and again Fabian swallowed audibly as Bella pulled of her tie and pulled it between her legs before she slung the tie it around his neck.

She then slowly unbuttoned her blouse, enjoying how her lover was watching her every move. "Enjoying the sight my love?" She asked seductively.

He only nodded and moaned softly as she straddled him and began grinding against him, giving him his first lap dance.

She then slid off of him again and placed one foot on his leg "Could you take off my stockings love, but don't use your hands just yet." She said huskily.

He smiled and bent his head forward and took the top of her stocking in his mouth, the scent of her arousal hitting his nostrils like the Hogwarts Express. He saw she wasn't wearing panties underneath her skirt and he had to suppress the urge to eat her out now. He pulled the stocking down and off her foot, before moving on to the other one.

Bella moaned softly from his ministrations and took his hands, bringing them to her butt before she slowly pulled off her skirt.

By now she was completely naked and with another flick of her hand she rendered her husband naked. She saw how he was hard as a rock for her and she had to smile at that "It looks like someone is a little bit excited. Would you like me to do something about that?" She asked with a coy smile.

He nodded and groaned as she kneeled in front of him and took his dick into her mouth and started sucking him. "Oh Bella, out of everyone in our Bond, no one knows how to seduce me like you do." He said softly.

She smiled and let him fall from her mouth after a while. "That's because that is what I love to do most baby, that and making love to you of course. and I think it's time for you to get a reward. Bend me over that desk and claim your prize." She whispered in his ear.

Not needed to be told that twice, he picked her up and walked towards one of the two big desks, bending her over it just as she asked of him.

"Please fuck me baby, you have earned a reward after today." She said huskily.

He smiled and entered her slowly, which got a loud moan from his wife. "I love you so much Bella. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt today." He said softly.

She moaned and smiled at him "I love you too baby, and the same goes for me. I don't know what I would have done if you or any of the girls had gotten hurt." She said softly.

He nodded and pulled out of her, getting an idea that would work for both of them. "Could you turn around for me love? I want to see your beautiful body when I make love to you." He said huskily.

Bella only smiled and turned around before laying back on the desk, Fabian wasting no time in filling her again. She then pulled him close and kissed him as his hands roamed over her body.

Fabian my love, I'm going to come, your dick is driving me wild with desire." She moaned out loudly.

"I'm close too baby, let's come together." He said before kissing her again.

She smiled and deepened the kiss before they both came, moaning loudly into his mouth as she shuddered from its intensity.

Once they both had come down from their orgasms, Fabian pulled out of her and pulled her up and into his arms, holding his raven haired lover close to his body as he flicked his hand to summon two robes to them.

A little while later she felt how she was picked up bridal style and her lover carried her back to the living room, where to their surprise everyone, except Nym and Yvette were busy preparing dinner. "Hey you two, did you have fun together?" Hermione asked softly.

Bella blushed a little as Fabian took a seat on the couch with her still in his arms. "Eventually we did, seeing Rodolphus again really shook me up, add to that the things he said to me, it was little wonder I broke down when I felt safe again." She said softly.

"I understand that love, and we're all really proud of you for staying strong for as long as you did." Luna said softly.

Bella smiled at that "Thank you love, that means a lot to me." She said as she cuddled into Fabian's side a bit more.

"I feel like I'm missing two people, where are Yvette and Nym?" Fabian asked as he looked around the room again.

Fleur smiled at him "They are in the bathroom, they said they had a surprise for you."

A little while later Yvette entered the room again "My lovelies, may I have attention for the new and certainly improved Nymphodora Jane Tonks." She said as she opened their bedroom door, which revealed Nym with short brown hair which was cut in pixie style.

"Wow, that looks amazing in you baby." Fabian said with a bright smile.

Nym blushed a little at that "Thank you love, I did it for you. I know how much you loved my old haircut and to be honest this long hair was starting to annoy me a bit." She said as she walked over towards him.

He just smiled and was about to respond when Fleur and Hermione placed their dinner in front of them "We hope you like it, it's kind of a new recipe we wanted to try." Fleur said as she took a seat next to her brother.

"I'm sure it will be as lovely as ever baby." He said before kissing her.

They ate dinner in silence and after dinner they went straight to bed, all of them exhausted from the events of today.

All of them cuddled up to their husband in some fashion and it didn't take long before they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	36. Prophecy of the Coven

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C36: Prophecy of the Coven**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning most of the girls woke up to the soft snoring of their mate, who was still holding Bella tightly as the raven haired witch did the same to him.

"Good morning girls, did you all sleep okay?" Luna asked dreamily.

They all smiled at her and gave the blonde a kiss "We slept wonderful my love, I hope you did too?" Hermione asked softly.

Luna nodded and cuddled into Fleur's arms a bit more. "They look so sweet when they're sleeping together, I wonder what they're dreaming about?" Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Probably about each other, I guess a lot happened to the both of them yesterday, so they sought each other for comfort while they slept." Hermione said with a soft smile.

That brought a similar smile to the other girls' faces. "We still have to talk about everything that happened yesterday though, not to mention listen to our own Prophecy." Yvette said softly.

The others nodded at that "And we will my love, as soon as we've had breakfast." Fabian said as he and Bella woke up.

"Good morning loverboy, did you sleep okay?" Nym asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Of course I did, I get to spend the night in the same bed as the most beautiful women in the world." He said as he accepted kisses from all of them.

The girls all blushed lightly at that "Always the sweet-talker aren't you love?" Bella said as she snuggled into his arms a bit more.

"Of course I am, I have to do something to keep my lovers interested in me. But isn't that what you girls love about me?" He asked with a smile.

"That and a few other things of course, we also love you for your kind personality, gorgeous body and your huge dick." Nym said with a light blush.

He smiled and kissed her softly "Thank you for being honest love, but before we jump each other again, how about we get up and get some breakfast and then go and fetch the others so we can report to McGonagall on the events of yesterday, and after that we'll have the entire day to do whatever we want." He said softly.

The girls nodded and smiled as they got out of bed to get dressed, all of them sneaking glances at each other the entire time.

Once they were dressed they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, all of them still in the process of waking up, all of them slightly leaning against each other.

As they entered the Great Hall, they had to smile at the sight, Harry and Draco were sitting next to Neville while Pansy and Parvati were a bit further down the table with Ginny, Padma and Hannah. Fabian took a seat across from the boys while the girls made their way to the other girls, except for Bella and Nym, who chose to sit with their lover.

"Good morning everyone, did you all sleep okay?" He asked with a bright smile.

Harry nodded at that "We were just talking about how comfortable we slept knowing that our mission was successful. How about you, did you spent another passionate night with your lovers?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Not really, we just cuddled up to each other after dinner, it's not like we do it every night, I wouldn't survive that." Fabian said with a light laugh.

The three boys smiled at that "That's understandable Fabe, we were just wondering." Draco said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at him and started filling his plate as breakfast arrived, doing the same for his lovers. "Thank you baby, that's sweet of you." Bella said as she and Nym kissed his cheek, which got a nice blush from their husband.

The two women smiled and each cuddled into his side, all of them eating in silence as they enjoyed each other's company more than feeling the need to talk this early in the morning.

On the other side of the table the girls were talking softly to each other while they ate. "So 'mione, did things get spicy once you girls had your husband alone again?" Pansy asked softly as she wiggled her eyebrows.

The girls blushed slightly at that "Not really, we just cuddled up after dinner and talked some before we went to bed. How about you and Draco, you two were almost as eager as we were to be alone together." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Now Pansy blushed "Well, let's just say we kept up some people last night." She said softly.

The girls shared a look with each other and smiled mischievously at each other "Now you know we want details Pansy, all of it." Yvette said softly.

Her blush deepened and sighed at her sister's in law. "Fine, if you want to know, Draco and I made passionately love until very early in the morning, he might not look it, but he is a very thorough lover, he always makes sure that I come before he does." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Well, that makes him more like Fabian than we thought, but I must admit I'm a bit curious, how big is he, you know down there?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Pansy smiled at that "He's quite big for his age, it surprised me a bit when I first saw it, about six inches long and two inches thick, but what about Fabian, I have always been curious about his dimensions." She said softly.

The girls smiled at that "Fabian's not far off. He's about ten inches long and three inches thick." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Pansy's eyes widened at that "Wow, no wonder you all love to make love to him. That's pretty big, didn't it hurt the first time he did it with you?" She asked softly.

"A little bit, but we've learned to adjust to it over time. But I have to admit nothing beats the feeling him inside of me." Hermione said softly.

The others quirked an eyebrow at that. "We all know you love to feel him somewhere else love, just admit it that you've become addicted to that." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione blushed at that, since she didn't want to admit it in front of everyone. "Now I'm curious, what have you become addicted to 'mione?" Pansy asked curiously.

Her blush deepened at that "I can't say, it's too embarrassing." She muttered softly.

"Aww, please 'mione, I promise I won't tell anyone." Pansy begged the brunette with pleading eyes.

Hermione sighed a little at that "Okay fine, I love it when Fabian fucks me anally. I have become addicted to it since we first done it." She said as her blush intensified.

The girls only smiled as the others looked a bit shocked "That is something I never would have sought behind you 'mione, you're usually so proper." Ginny said as she stifled her giggles.

Hermione hid her face in Fleur's hair as she groaned. "Don't judge me, I can't help it I'm addicted to my husband, it's not like you girls are any better." She said mostly to her mates.

Luna, Fleur, Yvette and Gabrielle smiled at that "That's true love we were only teasing you a bit." Fleur said before she pulled the brunette into a heated kiss.

She moaned into the kiss and forgot where they were for a moment. "It's not that we don't like it when you two get busy, but we still have to report to McGonagall at some point." Parvati said with a soft smile.

The two girls broke apart and smiled at her "Sorry about that, that's usually what happens when we tease each other." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Understandable, but how about we go and get our boyfriends and then go to McGonagall's office?" Hannah said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and walked towards their boyfriends, who were in such a deep conversation that they didn't even notice it when their girlfriends wrapped their arms around them. "Hello boys, ready to give our report to McGonagall?" Hannah asked before giving Neville a kiss on the cheek.

…

The boys nodded and together they made their way to McGonagall's office, all of them a bit surprised to see her waiting in the Entrance Hall.

"Good morning everyone, if you don't mind we'll use a classroom instead of my office. With so many people it will be a bit crowded in there." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

They all nodded and followed her to the nearest empty classroom, McGonagall making sure she put every safety spell on the door she knew.

"Alright, now that I know we're safe from intrusion, I am anxious to know how it went." She said once she had taken a seat.

They all shared a look and smiled at her "Well, the answer is a bit twofold, since we had to split up once we had the Prophecy. As predicted, the Death Eaters were there and we had to fight them to make it out. We split up in four groups and together with my girlfriend and Yvette and Nym we faced Fenrir Greyback and three others I did not recognize. It was a fierce battle, but in the end we managed to bind him there for the Aurors to collect. The other three fled though." Harry said softly.

"We faced my father and three others as well. Pansy Obliviated him and I'm sure the Aurors collected him afterwards, or Tom got him, I don't care which." Draco said in a similar tone.

McGonagall smiled at that "Well I'm glad you managed to solve this without anyone getting hurt. And you Fabian, were you as successful in repelling your attackers?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Well, together with my sisters and Bella we faced my father and Rodolphus Lestrange, both of whom are no longer alive I'm afraid to say. They kind of made the mistake of bad mouthing my wife again, although my father did try to kill me with a Killing Curse, but somehow it missed." Fabian said as he took Bella's hand in his own.

McGonagall looked a bit shocked at that "It's okay Fabian, your father and Rodolphus both had it coming, so I don't think you should blame yourself too hard for their deaths. I'm just glad you all got away without any of you getting hurt." She said with a soft smile.

"We're grateful for that too, Headmistress." Bella said as she traced small circles on the back of Fabian's hand.

McGonagall smiled at all of them "I promised you all that you that you would be rewarded once you got back, so please, tell me what it is you want and I will make sure it will be done." She said with a kind smile.

"We'll get back to you on that, for now I only ask to have the day off so we can wind down a bit." Harry said softly.

"That is no problem Mr. Potter, go and have fun today, and I'll see you in two days, because you all deserve and extra day to process everything." McGonagall said kindly.

"We would like to have a word with you in private if at all possible, since it is something that concerns our Bond." Fabian asked softly.

The others smiled at that "Then we'll leave you to it. We'll see you guys later." Harry said as he and the others made their way outside.

McGonagall smiled at them "So, what can I help you with? Because a private word with me would hardly qualify as a reward for everything you have done over the past two years, because I know your Coven also did a lot last year." She asked softly.

They all smiled at that "Well Headmistress, when we were in the Hall of Mysteries, we found another Prophecy that concerned us. We haven't heard it yet, but we are sure it is something big. We were hoping if you would know if you ever heard about such a Prophecy?" Fleur asked softly.

McGonagall smiled at that "I'm afraid I have not, but I am sure it will have a significant impact on everything, considering everything that has already transpired for your Coven." She said with a kind smile.

"We were afraid of that, but we figured it could never hurt to ask." Fabian said with a smile.

"Indeed Mr. Black, was there anything else I could help you with?" She asked kindly.

They shared a look at that "There was one more thing, but we're afraid we might be overstepping our boundaries a bit, but here goes. We were wondering if it might be possible for us to skip our sixth year, since we all have such a commanding lead on everything and by now we have all read through the sixth year books at least twice, and we're confident we could do the exams tomorrow and pass them with flying colors." Fabian said softly.

McGonagall smiled at that "I figured that might be what you wanted to ask, and we have been discussing it internally. You all have earned a chance to prove those claims. We as teachers have decided to grant you the opportunity to do your sixth year exams while the rest do their O.W.L.'s. If you all succeed, you will get and O. in every subject and be placed in Seventh Year. But between you and me, I am sure you will succeed. I am sure you could do your N.E.W.T.S tomorrow and pass with flying colors, unfortunately you have to be at least seventeen to be able to do your N.E.W.T.S. so I couldn't allow you to take them yet." She said with a smile.

They again shared a look and smiled at her "Well Headmistress, due to our Bond, all of us except Bella and Nym, are seventeen years old, and as much as we would love to do our N.E.W.T.S. already, it would just raise too many questions, which none of us either want to answer or are ready to deal with." Hermione said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded at that "I understand, and to be very honest, even when you are done with your education, I would love to keep you in school as staff, but I know you all have plans once you are out of school." She said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that "Maybe one day we will take you up on that offer, but once we're out of school we want to go on our honeymoon and then focus on starting our own family. So maybe when our children come to school some of us might want to work in school, but we'll see how the future turn out, since in our lives nothing but our love for each other is certain." Fleur said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that "I understand that, and of course I will always support whatever decision you may make. Just know that you will always have a place here at Hogwarts. This school owes you all a great debt which we might never repay. The things you all have done to turn the tide of the upcoming battle before it has even begun is something we as a community will never be able to repay you for." She said with a smile.

"We have never done it for a reward Headmistress, everything we have done has been to protect the ones we love. Anyone in our position would have done the same." Luna said softly.

"I personally don't think so, just take Albus for example. He was in the position to stop this but chose to sit idle and let your Coven and friends deal with his problems. No this is something only someone with a kind heart as you all have could do." McGonagall said with a soft smile.

They all blushed slightly at the praise "Thank you Headmistress, we really appreciate that, but speaking of Dumbledore, were you able to ask him about the Elder Wand?" Fabian asked softly.

McGonagall nodded "Indeed I have, and he has given it to me without even questioning me about it. He understand what it means to the cause to have all three Hallows at our disposal. For now I think it is wise to keep them as is. So the Elder wand here with me, the Resurrection Stone with your Coven and the Invisibility Cloak with Harry. That way we'll make sure they will all be safe." She said with a soft smile.

They nodded at that "We agree, for now it's fine to keep it that way, but there might come a time where we will need all three together." Fabian said with a smile.

Gain McGonagall nodded "Then we are in agreeance. If you would excuse me for now, I have a class to teach, since I still have to find a replacement for the Transfiguration post." She said with a soft smile.

They smiled and nodded "Of course, we're sorry for keeping you as long as we did. If you would need us for anything, we'll be in our room." Fleur said with a soft smile.

McGonagall only smiled at them "It's okay, I still have a little while before class starts." She said as she cancelled her security spells and led her favorite students outside again. "I'll see you all tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your day." She said before giving them all an unexpected hug.

They all smiled and after waving goodbye to their favorite teacher, they made their way back to their room, planning on figuring out their own Prophecy.

…

As they entered their room Fabian led the girls to the couch "You girls just relax while I fix us a nice lunch, after that we'll take a look at this Prophecy." He said before kissing them all softly.

The girls smiled and watched truly smitten as their lover made his way to the kitchen, the girls cuddling up to each other on the couch.

"I wonder what he is going to make us for lunch, it's been a while since he insisted on making it alone." Luna said dreamily.

"I think he needs some more time to think, Gabby, Bella and I saw what happened when his father tried to kill him, the Killing Curse didn't miss, it hit him but deflected from his body." Fleur said softly.

The others gasped softly at that "How could that happen, I thought the Killing Curse would always hit its mark." Yvette said softly.

Fleur smiled at that "It was his shielding power that saved him. It deflected the bolt and therefore saved our husband. I don't think we know the full extent of our powers, and I think it's high time we find that out." She said softly.

The others nodded at that, but some doubt was visible on their faces. "And how do you suggest we do that love. It's not like we can try it out on each other, because that is something I refuse to do to any of you." Luna said softly.

"We just ask Merlin and Morgana, they are the ones who granted us these powers, so I guess they can tell us what they can and more importantly, can't do. It's time we get the answers we deserve." Fleur said with a soft smile.

That brought a smile to the face of the others "We can do that later love, first we have deserved some lunch from our dear husband." Gabby said just before Fabian put a plate of sandwiches on the table.

He took a seat next to Hermione and pulled her into his lap, all of them eating in silence as they held each other.

After lunch Bella got the Prophecy from their bedroom, all of them nervous about what it could entail. She handed it to Fabian and as he held it, they formed their circle.

As soon as Bella placed her hand in the small of Fabian's back, the orb glowed and they could recognize the voice of Morgana.

' _The Coven of the Eight shall return when Darkness once again threatens Albion, together with the Chosen One they will quell the Darkness and bring light back to the land. They will be the strongest Coven to have ever existed and the Dark One will lose his Soul in battling the Coven. The Coven of Eight shall return when Darkness once again threatens Albion.'_

"Well that was unexpected, for once it was information we already knew, except for the part where it said we would be the strongest Coven to ever exist. That was a new one for me." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "We can ask them tomorrow, we have been talking about contacting them again, so why not ask them tomorrow?" Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that "Why wait love? why not do it now and be done with it?" He asked softly.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him "Because we're horny as hell and we want you to ourselves for the rest of the day. No Prophecies, not any of the other shit that is going on in our lives. Just you and us in a passionate day of lovemaking, until we're all spent and satisfied." Bella said before kissing him deeply.

He moaned into the kiss and didn't even notice how he was led to the bedroom by his lovers.

As they entered the bedroom, Bella broke the kiss and wasted little time in rendering her lovers naked. "I have an idea that will work for all of us my love. We will start things off with each other, and you can fuck any of us as many times as you please." Nym said with a husky tone in her voice.

He merely nodded and received kisses from all of his lovers before they crawled onto the bed and immediately started kissing and groping each other.

He watched as his lovers lost themselves in each other and felt a bit left out. He crawled onto the bed and started eating out Hermione from behind, since she was closest to him, which got a loud moan from the brunette as she was fingering Bella.

Once he felt she was wet enough for him, he kissed the back of her neck and slid his dick inside of her, which made her moan even louder into Bella's pussy, who on her turn moaned into Luna's mouth.

He was then pulled into a deep kiss by Gabrielle, who led one of his hands towards her pussy. "This is so hot isn't it love, another way for us to make love together as a Coven." She said as she kept tracing kisses across his face.

Fabian smiled and kissed her again "It is love, this way we can truly make love to each other without problems. A true Coven orgy." He said huskily.

Gabrielle moaned at the tone of his voice before being pulled into a kiss by Fleur, while Nym started eating her out from behind while his fingers were still thrusting inside of her.

Meanwhile Hermione moved forward just a little bit, so Fabian's came out of her pussy. "Love, I want you to fuck me in my butt again. I need to feel it." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled and complied, running two fingers of his other hand through her pussy lips so he could moisten her asshole up a bit. He then slowly slid his dick into her butt, earning a loud moan from the brunette.

"I told you love, you are addicted to having Fabian fuck that beautiful ass of yours." Fleur said as she kissed her softly, moaning into her mouth As both Yvette and Luna started eating her out from below and behind.

Hermione only smiled "Okay I admit it, I, Hermione Jean Black am addicted to anal sex with my husband." She said before pulling Fleur into a passionate kiss.

When Fleur pulled back she smiled. "See love, doesn't that feel better now that you are honest with yourself?" She asked with a soft smile.

She smiled and nodded at her lover. Both girls kissing again and losing themselves in each other once again.

"Girls as much as I love this, I'm close to coming." Fabian panted out roughly

The girls all broke their kisses with each other and smiled at their husband. "You can come inside of me and take a rest love, but I hope you won't mind if we continue for a little bit." Hermione said with a moan.

He smiled at that "Of course not my lovelies, but trust me that I will be watching you while you fuck each other to an orgasm." He said before groaning and shooting his load into Hermione's ass.

Once he had come down from his high a bit, he pulled out and kissed his lovers deeply before sitting at the headboard to watch his lovers pleasure each other.

In truth the girls were also close to orgasm, and it didn't take long before they came with loud screams as they came undone in front of their mate.

As they slumped against each other in a post orgasmic heap of limbs, Fabian crawled in between them, kissing each of his wives in turn, the girls clinging to a part of his body as if it was their last day on earth.

He pulled them as close to his body as he could and listened as their breathing evened out as they fell asleep, he smiled and closed his eyes, a dreamy smile gracing his face as he fell asleep in between his lovers.

…

A few hours later the girls woke up, all of them sore in all places but satisfied like never before. They all took a look at their husband who was still sound asleep with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Geez, what time is it?" Nym asked with a yawn.

Hermione smiled at her "It's about an hour after dinner, so I suggest we wake up our husband and take a relaxing bath together before we have dinner." She said almost in a whisper.

"Do you think that's a good idea my love? We might get sidetracked again." Bella said softly.

"I don't think so love, we're all tired and I know he feels the same way, so I think the most we'll do in there is cuddle up to each other while we relax and get clean together." Fleur said before kissing her.

They nodded at that, all of them feeling their muscles as they had slept in awkward positions.

Luna gave him a soft but passionate kiss on the lips and smiled as he woke up. "Hey girls, did you all sleep okay?" He asked as he stretched and then winced.

"We did baby, but are you okay?" Yvette asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her "Just a bit stiff my love, nothing to worry about." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that "We know that feeling love, so what would you say on taking a bath together?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"That would be lovely baby" He said before untangling himself and then picking his sister up and walking to the bathroom, the others following them silently.

Once they were in the tub together, they immediately cuddled up to each other again, Hermione ending up in Fabian's arms, while Gabrielle sought the comfort of her sisters' arms. On the other side Bella was holding Yvette and Luna was relaxing against Nym, all of them sighing contently as the warm water relaxed their sore muscles.

"You know, we should do this every time after we make love together. It's so relaxing for our muscles." Nym said softly as Luna traced random figures over Nym's arms, which made the brunette smile.

The others nodded at that "I agree love, this is heavenly after making love together. I just feel the soreness leaving my body." Bella said with a content sigh.

"I know what you mean love, you girls really know how to tire me out, but this will always pick me right back up again, besides you girls of course." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "Thank you love, you know the same goes for you too. No matter how tired we are, you will always give us a second wind." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks love, that means a lot to me." He said as she relaxed against him.

They relaxed like that for almost an hour before they got out and went to the showers to clean themselves up a bit.

Once they were out of the shower and in their bathrobes, they made their way back to the living room so Hermione and Gabrielle could fix them a nice dinner.

"You know, I'm glad this year is almost over, so much has happened that we could do with some time off." Fleur said as she cuddled into her brother's arms on the couch.

They all nodded at that "I know what you mean baby. We've done so much this past year that I'm really looking forward to the holidays." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"I still find it hard to believe that our Bond has only been completed for nearly a year. It all feels like we've been together forever." Nym said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "I know what you mean love, we've been through hell and back this year, but fortunately we have got each other. I couldn't have done anything without you girls by my side." He said softly.

The girls blushed slightly at that and Fleur kissed his cheek just before Hermione and Gabrielle came back into the living room with their dinner.

"I hope you won't mind if we kept things simple my lovelies, we all had a rough day and I know you are all just as tired as we are." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Of course not love, anything you girls make will taste lovely." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Hermione and Gabrielle blushed at that and kissed him softly before they sat down to eat.

After dinner they made their way back into their bedroom, all of them tired beyond belief after the emotional onslaught of today.

They all took off their robes and crawled into bed together, and after sharing a few soft kisses between them, they once again fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	37. Consulting the Ancients

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C37: Consulting the Ancients**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning they all woke up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. "Good morning my lovely girls. How did you sleep?" Fabian asked once he had stretched, paying special attention to his lovers as they seemed to like it when he stretched.

"We slept as amazing as ever baby, did you sleep okay?" Luna asked dreamily.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I also slept amazing my lovelies, I slept next to my wives after all." He said with a soft smile.

The girls blushed and moaned as he stretched again, knowing he was doing it deliberately to tease them again. "That's not fair baby, you know what that does to us." Luna said with an adorable pout.

"I'm sorry love, I was only teasing you girls, since you all love to watch me as I stretch. I live for those cute little moans." He said before kissing them all softly.

They smiled at that "we know you do love, but you know we can't contain ourselves when you show off that perfect body of yours." Bella said softly.

He smiled at them "And you girls know that's why I do it every morning, just because I want to see the looks on your beautiful faces when my mates appreciate my body." He said softly.

They all blushed and tackled him back down to the bed, all of them kissing some part of the body they loved so much.

He groaned a little at that and pulled Luna into a kiss, since she was the closest to his lips.

"Girls, as much as I would like to do this today, we have things we have planned for today that require our attention." He said with a soft groan.

They smiled and pulled back for a bit "Okay love, you're right, we have a lot to do today, we just wanted to stay close to you for a little while longer, we get to spend so little time together during the week that we're feeling a bit depraved." Yvette said as she cuddled back up to him.

The smiled at that "I suppose we can stay in bed for a little while longer, I must admit I missed having you close too for the past few weeks." He said as the girls cuddled in closer to his body.

"I love you girls so much, thank you for loving me the way you do." He said softly.

"Love, you complete us in every way possible, we all feel so honored that we are your mates, that we even can't begin to describe the feelings you stir up in us." Luna said softly before kissing him.

He smiled at that "Thank you baby, that means a lot to me." He said softly.

The girls shared a look with each other and then looked at their husband "Baby, what's bringing this back up? I thought we went over this already, do you still doubt our love for you?" Bella asked softly.

"It's him isn't it? your father that's telling you that you are not good enough for us." Hermione said with concern.

Fabian nodded at that "It is and I'm sorry my loves, I thought that I got rid of him when he died, but his voice is stronger than ever." He said as a few tears escaped.

"Could you guys give us a minute, I think I know how to shut those voices up." Hermione said in a whisper to the others.

They nodded and untangled themselves from him, getting out of bed and making their way to the living room afterwards, leaving Hermione alone with Fabian and Luna, who refused to let him alone when he was feeling like this.

"Love, what I am about to do might feel a bit strange, but I want to check if there might be some of your father's influence left in your mind." Hermione said softly.

He only nodded and relaxed in Luna's arms as Hermione gently entered his mind. Seeing all the pain he still had inside of his mind. She felt a strong influence, not unlike Harry had when his scar was still a Horcrux, which startled her a bit.

She zeroed in on the influence and found herself in a white room, with only his father standing in it. "I figured it would only be a matter of time before one of you sluts found your way into his mind, I never thought it would be his Mudblood though." Robert said evilly.

Hermione smirked at that "How many times will you have to die before you leave him in peace. I will make sure not even a trace of you will remain after I'm done with you." She said before focusing her power and banishing Robert from her husband's mind.

Meanwhile Fabian screamed as his father's presence was banished from his mind, Luna hugging him tighter immediately as she whispered comforting words to him.

When Hermione came back out of his mind she sagged back a bit, exhausted from the mental strain she had put herself through.

Soon she was pulled into the arms of her lover, who smiled at her "Thank you love, whatever you did seemed to have cleared up my mind a lot." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled a bit faintly at him "That's good to hear love, and I was right you had an influence of your father inside of your head, similar to what Harry had in his Horcrux. It has taken quite a toll on me, but I managed to destroy that influence. But I am afraid it drained me more than I would have hoped." She said as she leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the sight of her head. "Is there anything I can do to help my love?" He asked softly.

She blushed a little "Well, a shot of protein would certainly help, and I'm sure Luna can help me relax a bit as well." She said as her blush increased.

Both Luna and Fabian smiled at her, and as Hermione turned around, Luna crawled behind her and gently caressed her butt. "Do you want something special or do you want a quickie?" Luna asked with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at her "We have a little time before breakfast, so do whatever you want my love." She said seductively.

Luna smiled and started circling her fingers around her lovers' clit while she started licking her slit.

Hermione moaned and saw that her husband was rock hard and ready for her, taking his dick into her mouth without a second thought.

Fabian groaned as Hermione was sucking him and Hermione on her turn moaned even louder when Luna thrusted two fingers into her pussy and started licking her butthole.

"I would have never expected your beautiful butt would taste as sweet as your pussy would my love, I could see myself doing this more often." Luna said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that "You won't have to if you don't want to my love, but I have to admit that it feels amazing when you do it." She said with a moan.

Luna smiled and started thrusting her fingers more "Oh, but I do love to do this to you my lovely bushy haired minx, I love the sounds you make when your butthole is being teased." She said with a smirk.

"Oh you little vixen, so that's how you want to play it." Hermione said as she turned around and tackled the blonde to the bed, wasting no time in kissing her lover deeply.

Meanwhile Fabian pouted a little from no longer having Hermione's mouth around his dick, and decided to pleasure both of his lovers at the same time.

He slowly slid himself inside of Luna while he also stuck two fingers inside of Hermione and did the same thing Luna was doing to her a few moment ago.

Hermione and Luna both moaned in each other's mouths and started letting their hands roam across each other's bodies while their lover was pleasuring them.

"You're so beautiful Hermione, I feel so honored to be your lover." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Hermione smiled and kissed her softly before wrapping her arms around her waist. "Thank you Lu, but you are just as beautiful as I am, even more so since you started filling out." She said softly.

Luna blushed at that "Oh stop it, we all know you have filled out way more than I have." She said softly.

"Then why does our husband have trouble looking at anyone but you when we're all naked together?" Hermione whispered in her lovers' ear.

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry love, I don't mean to hog his attention." Luna said softly.

Hermione just smiled and kissed her "It's okay love, out of everyone in our Bond you have known and loved him the longest. We don't mind being second in his heart. But just the fact that your body always catches his eye is saying a lot about how you matured over the last months." She said softly.

Luna smiled at that "I guess you're right love, but I'm sure we're all equal in his heart." She said before kissing her deeply.

The two girls moaned in each other's mouths as their orgasms took them by surprise, both of them shivering against each other.

Their combined orgasms was enough to make their husband moan as he came inside of Luna.

Once they came down from their highs a bit Fabian pulled out and smiled as the two girls cuddled up to him, linking their fingers over his stomach.

"You were right Luna, you girls are all equal in my heart, but I have to admit that you have always drawn my eyes towards your beautiful body, even more so when you started maturing." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Luna smiled at that, but refrained from comment at this point. "If you three are ready in there, breakfast is ready for you." Gabrielle's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right there love." Luna called back loud enough for her to hear.

They then got off the bed and quickly put on their robes and then made their way into the living room, the others smiling as they took a seat next to them.

…

After breakfast they relaxed against each other, all of them whispering soft words in each other's arms.

"Are you feeling better my love?" Fleur asked as she cuddled closer to her brother.

He smiled at that "I am love, thanks to Hermione who rid my mind of the influence of my father." He said as he pulled her close.

Fleur smiled at that "I'm glad to hear that my love. Because you know it hurts us too when you get all mopey like that." She said before turning around in his arms and kissing him softly.

He smiled into their kiss and pulled her into his lap. "I know and I'm sorry love, but I couldn't shut his voice up anymore. I didn't mean to worry you girls." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Fleur only kissed him and rested her head against his chest while she also traced the veins in his arms with her fingertips. "It's okay my love. We will always worry about you when you feel down, just as you always worry about us when we feel down." She said softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her softly, both of them quickly losing themselves in each other again, Fleur straddling him as he pulled her flush against his body.

"Not that we mind you two having your moment, but we still have something to ask our patriarch and matriarch some questions. And to be honest I would rather get it over with early in the day." Yvette said with a soft smile.

The two siblings broke apart and smiled at their lovers. "Sorry babies, but you know how we get when we get emotional." Fleur said softly.

The girls smiled at their two lovers "we know love, but we're a bit nervous about everything this talk could mean for us." Gabrielle said softly.

"We understand love, so we'll get this over with, and afterward we'll see where the day takes us." Fabian said as he and Fleur stood.

They smiled and joined their two lovers in the center of the room. They then wrapped an arm around each other while they placed the other hand on the rune on their chests, all of them smiling as Merlin and Morgana appeared with a smile.

"Good morning children, how good to see you again. How can we help you all today?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"Good morning, it's good to see you again too. We have some questions regarding a Prophecy we found." Fabian said with a similar smile.

Morgana smiled at that "We figured you would find it sooner or later, I foretold that Prophecy just before the great battle of Albion. I had a vision of you and your mates standing against a Dark Lord and that you would be instrumental in his downfall. I also saw you being the strongest Coven ever to exist and that there is nothing you cannot do in time, but only once you complete your Bond through an ancient blood ritual." She said with a soft smile.

"But what does us being the strongest mean, we know you granted us these powers, but we don't know what their full extent is." Hermione said softly.

Merlin had to smile at that "We granted you mastery over one of the schools of Magic, this means that you can do anything you can think of, nothing will be out of your reach if you work together. But unfortunately we cannot say anything more while we still sleep." He said with a soft smile.

"So what you are telling us is that our powers are without limit? That we can do anything we want?" Fleur asked softly.

Morgana nodded at that "Yes, that is exactly what it means. But we know you will only use these powers when you need to because of the goodness in your hearts. We have seen the use of your power so far and we are so proud of how you have used your gifts." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, we have tried to be careful when using our powers." Yvette said softly.

Both Morgana and Merlin smiled at that "We know you have, and for that we are grateful. But we have one more thing we wanted to discuss with you. We have told you that you would know when the time was right to awaken us. I don't know if you have felt it, but the Darkness is closing in on you all. The time has come for us to come back." Merlin said with a smile.

"We understand, we have experienced the powers of the Dark Side for ourselves, so we will bring you back as soon as possible. Then you can tell us more about the ritual we need to perform to seal our Bond." Bella said with a kind smile.

The two Ancients nodded at that "Then that is what we shall do. As you know our tomb in on your island and the entrance will be revealed by the same way you have summoned us today. Once you are inside everything will show itself. And Luna, it is also time to reunite your parents. When you wake us, you must also wake up your mother. Fleur can heal her disease and once she stand before your father again, he will remember everything." Morgana said softly.

They all nodded and smiled at the two Ancients. "We shall see if we can get another day off and then we can bring you back today, I'm sure my mothers will welcome you with open arms." Fabian said with a smile.

Merlin and Morgana nodded at that "Then we shall see you soon, be well children." They both said before they disappeared.

They released each other again and all of them sighed deeply. "Out of all the outcomes this wasn't even near the top of possibilities." Hermione said once they were seated again.

"I kind of suspected this would happen, but it surprised me that it would be so soon." Nym said as she pulled her into her arms.

Hermione smiled and cuddled a bit more into her, tracing her fingers lightly across her lovers' hands.

"I just hope they will be okay after being asleep for so long." Gabrielle said softly.

"They'll have to make some adjustments, but I think Liz and Cissy will have no problems with helping them adapt to this age." Bella said as she pulled the smaller blonde into her lap.

Luna smiled faintly at that "I just hope my mom will be okay. I'm so scared that my mom won't be the same once she wakes up." Luna said as she crawled into Fabian lap and hid her face in his neck.

He slowly rubbed her back and smiled softly at her "She'll be fine Lulu, you know what she said when we spoke to her through the Stone. Once we matured into our powers, we could bring her back and heal her. I believe that time has come, otherwise Merlin and Morgana wouldn't be coming back yet. I think it will take a lot of power to bring them back, and we can only do that now that we have grown into our powers and have truly accepted them." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled brightly and kissed him deeply, the others smiling softly at her when she did.

"What about you love, do you think we're ready for them to come back?" Yvette asked as Fleur cuddled into her arms.

Fleur nodded at that "I think we are, now more than ever we are going to need their help. Merlin and Morgana might be our biggest ace in the hole in the fight against Tom. But only if they feel up to it and we have told them everything. Because I refuse to be like Dumbledore and withhold information from them." She said softly.

They all nodded at that "Then I think it is time we go to the Headmistress and tell her of our plan and the need for one more day off. Because we are going to need it if it will take as much power as Fabian said it would." Hermione said with a smile.

"And I think it would be smart to notify Narcissa and Eliza of this too. That way they can prepare for their arrival." Fabian said with a smile.

Again they nodded and as one they stood, making their way to their bedroom to change, since they were still in their bathrobes.

…

A little while later they were walking through the Halls to the Headmistress' office. "I really hope she'll be okay with this, otherwise we have to wait until summer to do this." Hermione said softly.

They smiled at her "I think she'll agree love, she usually does when we are concerned." Fleur said before kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushed at that, wrapping her arm around the French witches' waist.

They arrived at the gargoyle a few minutes later, the statue waking up as they stood in front of it. "The Headmistress is expecting you" It said before the stairs started moving up.

They shared a confused look at that but made their way upstairs none the less.

When they got upstairs, they saw that the door was already open for them, Headmistress McGonagall sitting behind her desk with a smile.

"Good afternoon everyone, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked once they were inside.

"Good afternoon Headmistress, we have a request we were hoping you could grant. We wanted to ask you for one more day of free time, since some things have come to light that require our immediate attention." Fabian said with an unsure smile.

McGonagall smiled at that "I figured you would come to ask me something like that, and I will be glad to grant your request, and forgive me my curiosity, but what has come up?" She asked with a kind smile.

They all shared a look and then smiled at her "We are planning to bring back the greatest wizard and witch of all time. We contacted them today and they told us the time is right for their return. For now we plan to situate them at my mother's house, so they can get used to living in this day and age. But waking them will take a lot of power, so that's why we need tomorrow to recuperate." Fabian said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded and smiled at them "I understand that, and you have my blessing to take as long as you need, consider yourselves done with your classes until it is time for your exams. It is only a few weeks until they begin, you all have deserved your rest more than anyone. Consider this a gift from me personally, but only if you want it of course." She said kindly.

They smiled at that "We will consider it Headmistress, but I think we will only need a few days off when my mother gives birth next month." Fleur said with a smile.

"When that time comes you need only tell me, and I will be happy to assist you in any way I can." McGonagall said with a smile.

They all smiled at that "Thank you Headmistress, that means a lot to us. But if you would excuse us, we have to visit my mother's before we can bring back Merlin and Morgana, so they are prepared for their guests." Fabian said softly.

McGonagall smiled at that "Then feel free to use my Floo to make your way home, and good luck today, you will all need it." She said softly.

They nodded and stepped through the Floor two at a time, Fabian and Luna being the last ones to step through.

As they arrived in Markov Manor, they had to smile. It looked exactly the same as five months ago when they were here last.

"It's wonderful how little has changed over the last few months, but so much at the same time." Luna said with a soft smile.

They smiled at that and made their way to the living room, where they figured Eliza and Narcissa would be.

As they entered the living room, they had to smile when they saw the startled looks from Narcissa and Eliza, who quickly covered themselves up with a blanket. "Whoops, sorry Mum, we didn't know you were busy." Fabian said with a slight blush.

The two women blushed slightly but smiled none the less. "It's okay dear, we figured it would only be a matter of time before either you or Draco would walk in on us. We just didn't expect it now, since you all should supposed to be in school." Narcissa said softly.

"Well Mum, we kind of got the day off from Headmistress McGonagall, because of our part in retrieving Harry's Prophecy. So we decided to do some things for our family, which is why we are here, because this concerns us all." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"This sounds serious Fabian, what did you have in mind?" Eliza asked softly.

"You know since we have completed our Bond we have been in contact with Merlin and Morgana. We spoke again with them today and they told us the time was right for them to come back, and we agree with that. So we were hoping you would be okay with them living here for a while to help them adjust to this age." Fabian said softly.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that "Of course we don't mind, they won't be the first long time guest we have at this point, and as I always say, the more, the merrier." Eliza said with a soft smile.

They all looked a bit confused at that "Who else is staying here Mum, we didn't know there was somebody else living here." Fleur asked softly.

Eliza and Narcissa shared a look with each other and then smiled at them "We kind of wanted this to be a surprise for when you came home this summer, but Xeno has moved in with us. He was feeling so lonely at home, plus the fact that the Death Eaters were looking for him made him feel unsafe at home. So we took him in, and I must say he has been a great help with everything." Narcissa said with a smile.

"That's so great, is Daddy doing okay?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Of course he is Luna, he's just out doing groceries for now, but he should be back in a few hours." Eliza said with a smile.

"I wish we could wait for that, but at least we will have a big surprise for him when we get back." Luna said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that "Then you better hurry, you're wasting sunlight as it is. We'll talk some more when you get back." Narcissa said before she helped her wife stand up to give them a hug.

"We'll see you later Mum, I love you both." Fabian said after giving them a tight hug, although it was a bit harder with his mother, since her belly was in the way.

"I love you too Fabian, please keep each other safe." She said softly.

He smiled at her "Of course we will Mum, I can't live without them, and for some reason they can't live without me." He said with a smile.

Luna and Hermione softly slapped his arm, Fabian kissing them both softly before they apparated to their island.

…

When they appeared on their island they had to smile. Their home stood there as untouched as ever, but still not a speck of dust to be found anywhere.

They started walking along the beach arm in arm, all of them smiling softly to each other as they made their way to the big stone that started it all.

"It feels really weird coming here while we are supposed to be in school, it kind of makes me feel like a bad girl for skipping so many classes." Hermione said softly.

They all laughed lightly at that "Well, you have turned into quite the sex addicted bad girl, baby. but we can only love you for it." Fleur said as she pulled the brunette tighter to her body.

"I have to agree with my sister love, you are quite the bad girl, but I have to say your grades haven't suffered from it. Although I am glad you're not going to go Crazy Granger on us anymore in a few weeks." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione huffed lightly at that "I'm not that bad, am I. Sure I used to start reviewing every bit of information before the exams, sometimes twice, but that doesn't make me crazy, just devoted to my studies, although I have to admit that was before we got together." She finished with a soft blush.

The others smiled at that "We know love, we're only teasing you. Besides who says you can't be a sex kitten and a good student at the same time?" Luna asked innocently.

Hermione groaned a little and wrapped her own arm tighter around Fleur's body. "I hate all of you at this point." She said grumpily.

Fleur smiled and stopped them to give her a deep kiss. "You know we don't mean it beautiful. We all know how much you have changed over the past year and half, and no matter how much you change, one thing will never change and that is how much you love to study." She said as she placed several pecks on Hermione's lips.

That brought a smile to her face again. "Thanks baby, I knew you would understand." She said as she stuck her tongue out to the others.

That got a light laugh from the others and they all moved over to kiss her "we're sorry love, we were only teasing." Fabian said softly.

Hermione smiled at that "I know love, and so was I, we have been so high strung that it is good to tease each other again." She said with a smile.

The others nodded at that and again made their way to the tomb where Merlin and Morgana lay.

Soon enough they stood before the tomb, all of them smiling as they remembered the last time they were in front of this stone. "It all seems so long ago since we were here last, it seems ages ago." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"It certainly seems like that love, and yet it's only been eight months since we stood here." Fleur said as she pulled the brunette close again.

Hermione relaxed against her and smiled as the others surrounded them. "We'll have plenty of time to reminisce my love. for now I think we should keep our goal in sight." Fabian said softly.

Hermione nodded and wordlessly they formed their circle again, all of them focusing on their elements.

Soon they heard a grinding sound and looked how the stone lifted up and two pillars appeared, the large stone resting on top of them. "Well, now I know for sure we are related to them. They have a flair for the dramatic just as most people in our family." Fleur said with a smile.

They all smiled at that before they separated and took a closer look at the tomb's entrance. They saw a long staircase that led into darkness and seemed to go on for quite a while.

"Well, I think we better go in, I'm kind of excited of meeting them at long last." Fabian said as he cast a Lumos.

The others only nodded and did the same before the started descending the stairs, all of them marveling in how good everything still looked after hundreds of years of being locked in darkness.

After what seemed to be an eternity of descending the stairs, they entered some sort of ante chamber, where various things were stored, all of it at least hundreds of years old.

"I wonder what all this stuff is, do you think it belongs to them?" Yvette asked softly.

"Not all of it, I recognize some of these things. They belonged to my mother." Luna said as she took up a picture with a sad smile.

Fabian pulled her into his arms and looked at the picture over her shoulder, seeing Pandora and Eliza standing next to Xeno, while Luna was relaxing in his arms, that were wrapped protectively around her waist. "I remember that day. It's when we met for the first time, even then I felt the need to protect you." He said before kissing her cheek softly.

"And I never felt more relaxed than when I was in your arms, I guess we both have been blind over the years." She said softly.

He smiled at that "I guess we have Lu, but now we will be together forever, just us and our mates, who all love you just as much as I do." He said softly.

Luna smiled at that and turned around in his arms, kissing him deeply. "And the other girls know that you will always be number one in my heart, just as you are number one in each of theirs." She said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her again. "We'll talk about that some more later my love. we still have a lot to do today." He said softly.

She nodded at that and took her place beside him once again, and as they looked around the ante chamber, they saw a richly adorned door with old runes carved on it, and they knew that is where their ancestors lay.


	38. Bonded By Blood

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C38: Bonded by Blood**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As they pushed open the door they had to stifle their giggles. Since Merlin and Morgana were merely asleep, Morgana was cuddled into her husband's side and it was clear they were both naked under the sheet that was covering them.

"Well love, now we know where we all get it from, I guess it runs within our Bond to cuddle up to our husband." Yvette said with a smile.

They all smiled except for Luna, whose eyes were fixed on the bed next to Merlin and Morgana. "She looks so peaceful, it can't believe what I am seeing right now." She said softly as Fabian pulled her into his arms.

The others gathered around her and smiled "She looks so young, has your mother always been this pretty my love?"

Luna only nodded, too wrapped up in her thoughts to form an answer at this point. "It's where she gets her good looks from." Fabian said as he kissed her cheek softly.

That made her blush a little, and she turned around in his arms to kiss him softly. "Stop that before I fuck your brains out in this tomb, you're getting me all hot and bothered from your sweet talk." She said huskily.

He smiled at that "Later love, once we are back at school I promise to ravage you in any room you want." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at that "I'll hold you to that, but I believe we have something very important to do." She said softly.

They all nodded and formed their circle around the bed of Merlin and Morgana, all of them focusing their magic once again, the white light enveloping the room within seconds.

Slowly but surely they noticed how Merlin and Morgana woke up, both of them groaning as they opened their eyes. "Gods, what year is it?" Merlin asked with a hoarse voice.

"It is nineteen ninety six Lord Merlin, welcome back." Fabian said with a smile.

Bella conjured up two glasses of water, which the ancient witch and wizard took without hesitation. They both quickly downed it and let out a sigh of content afterwards "Thank you Bellatrix, that certainly helps, and all of you, thank you for waking us up." Morgana said as she flicked her hand and a nightgown appeared.

She then stood up from the bed and made her way over to hug them all tightly, letting her arms lingering around Fabian. "You look so much like Merlin, it's almost as if you're a younger version of him." She said with a smile.

Fabian blushed at that and looked closely at his ancestors, clearly seeing the similarities between Merlin and himself. "Thank you my Lady." He said softly.

Morgana smiled at that "I already told you, you don't have to call us Lord and Lady, if you want to call us anything besides our names, call us Aunt and Uncle." She said with a soft smile.

"You have both done well on waking us, but as you know one more remains to be raised. While you do that, we can stretch a bit. After more than a thousand years asleep, we could use it." Merlin said with a smile.

They nodded and made their way towards Pandora's bed, once again forming their circle and focusing their magic on Pandora's body, Fleur focusing especially hard on healing her at the same time.

A little while later Pandora also opened her eyes, sitting up with a start. "Easy Mum, try to get used to being awake again. how do you feel?" Luna asked softly.

"Honestly, I feel amazing. It's like I have never been sick at all. It is so good to see you my Moon." Pandora said as she hugged Luna tightly.

Luna smiled and hugged her mother back with just as much enthusiasm. "It's good to see you again too Mummy, it's good to have you back." She said softly while a few tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Pandora smiled and hugged her tighter, glad to have her daughter in her arms once again. "You've grown so much Luna, have I been gone that long that you are already a grown woman?" She asked softly.

"No Mummy, we have been aging because of our Bond, I am only seventeen, although that is two years older then I should be." Luna said with a smile.

"Fabian come here, and give your mother-in-law a nice hug." Pandora said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and hugged the woman, smiling as Luna wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's good to have you back Mrs. Lovegood." He said softly.

"Please, call me Pandora, we're family now, as are all of you, so please, join us." She said to the others with a kind smile.

The girls smiled and joined in the awkward hug, although they all had to smile at the kind woman.

"We would love to stay in this hug for a while, but wouldn't you all rather sit on a comfortable couch with family than in a musty tomb?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

Merlin, Morgana and Pandora smiled at that "Yes, of course, please lead the way children." Morgana said with a smile.

They smiled and led them outside, the three blinking a few times when they saw sunlight again.

"We have arranged for you all to stay at my mother's house for the foreseeable future, so you can adjust to society again." Fabian said as they walked over the island.

The three nodded and smiled as they made their way to the house. "I can't remember this being here before we went to sleep. Whose house is this?" Morgana asked a bit confused.

"This is our house Aunt Morgana, that's why we found your resting place when we did. Our Bond led us here." Fleur said proudly.

The three smiled at that "Well it looks lovely, and I'm sure we'll see a lot more of it during the summer." Pandora said with a smile.

"Of course Mum, we'll have a nice family dinner once we're done with this year, and now that the family is finally complete we can fully enjoy every perk of our home." Luna said with a bright smile.

"On another note, how are we going to get to your mother's house, because I don't think we can just teleport in, or am I wrong?" Merlin asked a bit confused.

Fabian smiled at that "A lot has changed Uncle, we have a transportation system that uses fireplaces, but we'll show you how to use it sometime. For now we'll go through it together. My wife Bella will be taking you and I will be taking your mate if that's alright with you, because it can be quite confusing when doing it for the first time." He said softly.

Merlin nodded at that "I can agree to those terms, I fully trust you on your judgement." He said with a kind smile.

Fabian nodded and led his ancestors and mother in law inside the house, the three smiling as they saw the interior. "It suits you, I see a bit of everyone in here." Pandora said as she looked around the room.

Luna blushed slightly and looped her arm through that of her mother. "We'll show you everything another time Mum, for now we'll bring you to Eliza and Narcissa so you can catch up with everything that has happened over the last few years." She said with a smile.

Pandora nodded at that but also looked a bit confused "What do you mean Eliza and Narcissa, where are Robert and Lucius?" She asked softly.

"I've killed my father on two different occasions, and last I heard Tom has picked up an Obliviated Lucius from the Hall of Mysteries. My mother and Narcissa have been married for a year and a half at this point, and I've never seen either of them more happy." Fabian said as he looped his arm through that of Morgana, who smiled at him.

"Such a gentleman, tell me Fabian, are all boys in this age as chivalrous as you?" She asked curiously.

He smiled at that "Far from it, chivalry is all but dead, the world has become selfish and power hungry in your absence." He said honestly.

She smiled at that "I figured as much, power has always corrupted, trust me, I know how power can corrupt. But through the power of your Coven, you all can change the world, once you seal your Bond with blood." She said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "We'll talk about that some more once we are home, for now I think we better go home, and introduce you to my mothers. They are dying to meet you and your mate." He said with a soft smile.

Morgana smiled and led herself be led towards the fireplace. "This might feel a bit weird, but just hold on to me and you'll be fine." He said before they Flooed to Markov Manor.

Bella took Merlin's arms and smiled at him "It's okay Merlin, this method of travel is very reliable, I assure you Morgana is safe, just hold on to me and you'll be okay." She said in a kind voice.

Merlin nodded and prepared himself for this new method of travel, grabbing Bella's arm a bit tighter, which made the raven haired witch smile at him. She grabbed a bit of powder and Flooed them to Markov Manor.

Next was Nym, who would the only one who would Floo alone, since Hermione and Yvette and Fleur and Gabby stepped through together. Finally it was Luna and Pandora who Flooed to Markov Manor.

…

When they were all reunited again, Morgana gave Fabian a soft kiss on the cheek, which made him blush heavily. "Thank you for taking care of me during that trip Fabian, not even the tightest corset I have ever worn can compare to that sensation." She said softly.

The girls just managed to suppress their glares at their 'Aunt'. They knew she was only showing her appreciation, but they all thought the same thing 'was that kiss really necessary.'

Morgana seemed to notice and smiled at them "There is no need to be angry girls, I was just thanking your husband for his kind words once we arrived here." She said before walking over to them and giving them also a kiss on the cheek, making the girls blush.

"Your mothers have a lovely home Fabian, I can't wait to meet them." Morgana said with a smile after offering him her arm again.

He took it with a smile "Thank you Morgana, I'm sure the same goes for them." He said before they made their way to the living room.

When they entered they saw Xeno talking softly with Narcissa and Eliza, who looked up a bit shocked when they saw them entering. "Hey Mum, may I introduce our ancestors, Lord Merlin and Lady Morgana." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Eliza, Narcissa and Xeno bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you, welcome to our humble home." Eliza said softly.

Both Merlin and Morgana smiled at that "Please you don't have to be so formal, we are all family here after all." Morgana said with a smile.

"And we have another surprise, more specifically for Xeno." Fabian said with a smile.

He stepped aside and revealed Luna and Pandora, who both smiled brightly at him. At that point Xeno's eyes glazed over as the memories seemed to come back to him.

"Pandora, my love is that really you?" He asked softly.

"Yes Xeno my darling, I have come back to you thanks to our daughter and her Coven." She said as she ran into his arms.

The two hugged each other tightly, but the most astonishing of all was to see Xeno lose a few years, and upon seeing the golden eyes of Merlin, they all had to smile.

"You deserve to regain the years in your wife's absence. Consider this one of our many gifts." Merlin said with a smile.

"Thank you, my lord. This means so much to me." Xeno said with a smile.

Both Merlin and Morgana smiled "No thanks are needed between family, Xenophilius, just promise me to make up for lost time with your wife, you both deserve happiness once again." Morgana said with a smile.

They both nodded and smiled at each other, Pandora cuddling into her husband's arms as he sat down again.

Morgana then turned to the Coven. "We know it has been a taxing day for all of you. But there is one more thing we must do today. Tonight you will complete your Bond through an Ancient blood ritual, one even predating the Old Religion. Since I am its last remaining priestess, I will oversee the ritual, tonight under the full moon." She said softly.

They nodded at that "Very well, but is it okay if we take a rest before that, we are a bit tired." Fabian said softly.

Morgana smiled and nodded "of course children, we'll see you all later." She said after giving them all a hug.

"I suppose you still know where to find your room Fabian?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at his mother. "Yes Mum, I still know where my old room is. We'll see you later today." He said as the girls almost dragged him away.

"They are quite eager to get him alone, aren't they?" Pandora asked with a soft smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa nodded at that "It has been that way since he started dating Hermione, everything went so quick for them that it still amazes me how well they have handled it." Eliza said with a smile.

"I have been meaning to ask, how did the Coven came to be, we are curious if we can find similarities between those of the past." Merlin said with a smile.

"It's not that long of a story since they have been together for little over a year. Fabian first started dating Hermione a little over a year ago, and from there it all went rather quickly. They met Fleur, Yvette and Gabrielle at school for a Tournament there, although they didn't find Gabrielle as a mate until last summer, it was the same with Nymphodora. With Bellatrix it was different. Fabian and Hermione had discovered they were bonded to Fleur and Yvette, and when they saw Bellatrix here I'm sure they felt the connection as soon as they saw her. I could see it in their eyes. After spending a day with her, I knew Fabian felt the truth in his heart, and when they did some research after our wedding, they only confirmed it. From then on the five of them were inseparable. And once they got married last summer and completed their Bond not soon after, they have really become one." Eliza finished softly.

"We had expected that, every Bond ever formed moves quickly. it was the same for Morgana and myself, and I am sure it has been through the time we have been asleep." Merlin said with a soft smile.

Morgana smiled at that "We were Bonded through destiny my love, and that change in destiny Bonded us deeper than anyone could ever know. The Bond Fabian and the girls share comes from our Bond, and we both know they will become as powerful as us." She said softly.

Merlin smiled and pulled his mate into his side, Morgana cuddling into it with a soft smile.

As Fabian and the girls entered their room, the girls almost threw him on the bed, Yvette vanished all of their clothes with a flick of their hand and then they all kissed him deeply.

He groaned a little at that "Girls, as much as I love to be ravaged by you, we've had a tiring day that is far from over. So if you don't mind, I would just like to take a nap with you now. Tomorrow I promise to do anything you girls want." He said softly.

The girls smiled wickedly at him. "Well love, you promised Luna to ravage her in every room if that's what she wanted, so I think tomorrow you'll be a bit pre-occupied. But we're okay with that. We were only teasing you a bit, we know you sleep better when we do." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "That is most certainly true my lovelies, thank you." He said before pulling Luna and Gabrielle close and closing his eyes.

The others smiled and kissed each other before doing the same, all of them quickly falling asleep against each other and their husband.

…

A few hours later the girls woke up again, their husband still dead to the world, but from the window they could see how the sun was setting. "I think we better wake up our husband and take a shower together, otherwise we'll be late." Bella said softly.

The other smiled at that "we'll go and warm up the shower love, you always have such lovely ways of waking him up." Luna said before kissing the raven haired witch softly.

Bella smiled and kissed her lovers softly before laying down next to her husband, teasing the muscles of his abdomen softly to wake him up.

Fabian groaned as he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were the brown eyes of his raven haired lover, who was smiling up at him. "Good evening my love, how did you sleep?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her, groaning softly as Bella climbed on top of him, guiding one of his hands towards her breasts. "The others are already in the shower my love, and we have a bit of time before we have to join them, how about a little preview of what Luna has in store for you tomorrow?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and gently squeezed his lover's breasts as she kissed him deeply and let her hands roam across his body.

"You're wet, my love, is that just from my touch?" He asked huskily.

Bella nodded and moaned as he started playing with her clit, while he took one of her nipples between the fingers of his other hand and gently pinched it. "Only you can make me this wet love, my heart and soul are yours." She said with a moan.

He smiled and kissed her again, pulling her flush against his body "I know love, and sometimes I wish I could say the same. But I cannot say it without causing the others pain." He said softly.

Bella merely smiled at that "I know baby, but know that you will always be first in our hearts, no matter how much I love the others, you will always come first." She said softly.

"I am grateful for that love, but what do you say we join our lovers for a nice shower, and after that we'll see what this ritual entails." He said as he picked her up bridal style.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest, tracing soft lines across his neck as they walked.

As they entered the shower, they had to smile when their lovers were waiting for them, all of them without a stitch of clothing. "Took you two long enough." Hermione said with a smile.

Both Bella and Fabian smiled at that "We almost got carried away love, but we managed to contain ourselves for now." He said as he put Bella back on her feet again.

The others smiled and after receiving a kiss from their husband, they all stepped under the warm water of the shower.

"I wonder if anything will change once we are Bonded by blood. I have to admit I'm a little bit worried. What if we become even more protective of each other?" Hermione asked softly.

They all smiled at that "I don't think so my love, if anything we'll become a bit less protective, because our Bond will know through our very blood that no one could ever come between us. Who knows, maybe it'll even help with the abandonment issues we feel when we are separated." Fleur said as she started washing the brunette's back.

Hermione smiled softly at that "I guess you're right my love, we can test it once we are back at school. One kiss from Ginny to Fabian's cheek will tell us enough." She said with a soft smile as she washed Nym's back.

Soon they were all in a circle as they washed each other's backs, which was convenient since all of them except Nym had long hair.

Once they had washed each other thoroughly, Bella came to rest in Fabian's arms once again, and he could see that her nipples were standing straight. "Still feeling horny my love?" He asked with a soft smile.

Bella nodded at that "I think we all are my love, it's because we are all nervous for tonight." She said softly.

The others smiled and nodded "It's true love, we are all horny because we are nervous., I think we would do best to help ourselves a bit." Hermione said as Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her.

Fabian nodded at that "I agree, but we'll have to keep it to a minimum, otherwise we won't be able to do the ritual tonight." He said softly.

The girls nodded and turned their attention to the girls in their arms.

Fabian then turned his attention on Bella, slowly letting his hands roam across her body, getting a moan from the raven haired witch. "I want to try something love. how about I fuck you from behind while I finger you at the same time." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Bella only nodded and moaned as her young lover entered her from behind and his fingers quickly found her clit again.

"Gods Fabian, that feels amazing, why haven't we done this before?" She asked softly as she tangled her hands in his hair.

He pulled her into a deep kiss before he answered "Because we rarely do it standing up love, but I have to admit it is something I could get used to." He said huskily.

Bella smiled at that "Maybe we could make it a nice roleplay again the next time we get the chance to do this, I would love for you to rough me up like this." She said before kissing him.

Fabian froze for just a second, his mind thinking back at the time he tried to do that with Fleur at the earlier this year.

"What's wrong love?" She asked when she noticed the slight stall in his movements.

He sighed and kissed her softly. "Just thinking back when Fleur suggested something rougher. I went a bit too far and ended up hurting her. I don't want to be the cause of pain for any of you. It hurts me too much." He said softly.

Bella smiled and slid forward a bit so she could turn around. Fabian saw what her plan was and lifted her against him, Bella immediately lowering herself on his length as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I didn't know that love, I'm sorry for suggesting it. I just thought it was something we could do together." She said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I know love, I'm not saying not ever, I'm just saying not now. We will need to have a good talk before we do it. That's something Fleur and I didn't do when we tried it." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and kissed him again as she slung her arms around his neck, feeling her orgasm approaching quickly.

"Bella baby, I'm going to come." He panted out roughly.

"I'm close too baby, please come inside of me. I need to feel you explode inside of me." She said huskily.

Soon they all moaned as they came, everyone coming at the same time.

Once they came down from their orgasms, they slid down to the floor of the shower. "That was different to say the least, but amazing none the less." Hermione said still panting.

They nodded and pulled their lovers a bit closer to their bodies, Fleur turning off the now cold shower with a flick of her hand.

"We should definitely have more sex while we're standing up, it's a whole new sensation." Luna said dreamily.

Fabian smiled at that "If you want love, that is something we could do tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Luna nodded excitedly at that "Now you know that's what I want to do to you my love. I would love to feel you slam into me while we're standing up, maybe you can even hold me like you did with Bella just now." She said with a bright smile.

He nodded and pulled Bella closer to his body, all of them sighing contently as they did the same.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you all, I think we better dry ourselves off, then get dressed and show ourselves at dinner, we still have a lot to do before we can Floo back to school and go to bed." He said a little while later.

The girls nodded and slowly untangled themselves from each other before standing up and summoning some towels towards them.

…

Once they were dried and dressed, they made their way back downstairs, where they could hear the laughter coming from the living room.

"I see you're all getting along famously." Fabian said when they entered the room.

They all turned to face them "Hello children, had a good nap?" Morgana asked with a soft smile.

They all nodded and smiled at her "We did, it was exactly what we needed before the ritual tonight." Fleur said with a smile.

"That's good to hear, and you are right on time too, we were about to call you for dinner. It's like you knew." Eliza said with a smile.

They smiled at that "Well Mum, we took a shower after getting out of bed, so we figured once we got out of the shower, it would be time for dinner, or at least almost." Gabrielle said softly.

Narcissa and Eliza both smiled at their youngest daughter. "Then let's not waste any more time my darlings, I believe Jupi has prepared us a feast for tonight in celebration of the reunion of our family." Narcissa said with a smile.

They all smiled and followed the two women to the dining room, where indeed a gigantic feast was waiting for them, with a smiling Jupi at the head of the table.

"Good evening my ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all doing well this fine evening?" The elf asked with a smile.

"Good evening Jupi, we are doing exceptionally well tonight, for our entire family is once again complete, and we want to thank you for preparing this wonderful meal." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"It is no problem madam, you have always made me feel like part of this family, and I feel it is my responsibility to look after my family." He said with a similar soft smile.

Eliza and Narcissa both smiled at that "You are a part of this family Jupi, from the day I took you into our house I thought of you as family." Eliza said softly.

The elf smiled and went over her to hug his mistress. "Thank you miss, that means more to me than you will ever know." He said softly.

Eliza smiled at him "Then I hope you will join us for dinner tonight, that would make our family really complete." She said with a smile.

Jupi nodded and after he snapped his fingers, a chair appeared for him, so that he could properly sit at the table.

Dinner was full of talk, and everyone had a lot of fun getting to know Merlin, Morgana and Pandora a bit better.

After dinner the sun had set and the moon was just coming over the horizon. "It is time to prepare for the ritual, I went to get some white robed that you need to wear. Because as you know, white is the color of the pure, and that is what your Bond represents, Purity and a fresh start for all. It is very important you form your circle in the order you fell in love, not in the order in which you met when the Bond presented itself. Fabian, please stand next to me and we shall go from there, so first Luna, then Fleur, next to her Gabrielle, then Nym, then Hermione, then Yvette and finally Bella. Hold out right hand, palms up with only your fingers touching each other." She said as she presented an ornate dagger.

They took their positions and smiled nervously at each other. Morgana smiled and placed an ancient looking bowl beneath their hands. "I will make a shallow cut in each of your hands and by doing so, your blood will accumulate in the bowl I just placed beneath your hands. Once a bit of everyone's blood is collected you will dip your left hands in it and watch as I cast the final spell over you all." She said softly.

They nodded and watched as Morgana made cuts in each of their hands, all of them wincing as the blade cut their skin.

It didn't take long for the bowl to fill up with their blood. "It is time to place your hand in the bowl." She said in an otherworldly voice.

They all obliged and again winced slightly when the red liquid coated their hands. Then they turned their eyes on Morgana and saw that her eyes had become gold of color. She incanted a spell in what they presumed to be Celtic and watched as their combined blood started to glow while their hands seemed to absorb the liquid.

Once the bowl was empty Morgana's eyes changed back to their original bright green and she smiled at them. "It is complete, never again shall anyone be able to separate you again, your Bond will stand the test of time, for you will live longer than most of your peers. Your powers are at your bidding and with them you can do anything you can dream of." She finished softly.

They smiled at her "Thank you Aunt Morgana, we feel stronger already." Fabian said once Fleur had healed them all.

She smiled at them "Give it about a day to sink in, then you'll feel the full effects of your completed Bond." She said as she hugged them all.

They nodded at that and followed the woman back inside, taking a seat once they rejoined their family.

They talked for a little while longer but they found it hard to keep their eyes open at this point. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of their family. "I think it's time you kids Floo back to school, you can hardly keep your eyes open, which is understandable after everything you have done today." Narcissa said softly.

"I think you're right Mum, we just didn't want to be rude after we haven't seen each other for such a long time." Fabian said softly.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled "We understand darling, just go now and we'll talk to you all again in a few weeks." Eliza said before hugging them.

They all smiled and hugged everyone before stepping through the Floo back to school, McGonagall only smiling at them when they stepped into her office. "I'll hear about it tomorrow, for now I can see you are tired, go and get some sleep, I know you've more than earned it." She said with a kind smile.

They merely nodded and quickly made their way to their room, where they wasted little time in getting naked and cuddling up under the covers, all of them asleep once they hit their pillows.


	39. The Power of Love

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C39: The Power of Love**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know, it's been a week since the last one. But as usual life happened and I just couldn't find the time to write as much as I would've. I also hit a major block in this chapter and it took me at least a few days to figure out where I wanted the chapter to go.**

The following morning Fabian woke up alone with Luna, who was still in his arms and grinding her butt against his hardening penis. He groaned and pulled her closer to his body, Luna on instinct crawling on top of him. "Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" She asked dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I slept amazing my love, I had you next to me the entire night after all." He said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed at that "You really need to stop that sweet talk of yours my love, otherwise I will keep you in this bed the entire day, and I have much more spirited plans for our day alone." She said with a sultry wink.

"Oh really baby, care to fill me in on those plans?" He asked innocently.

She shook her head. "Not yet love, just be ready to make good on your promise. Because I intent to fuck you in any room I please, in whichever way I please." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her again "your wish is as always my command my love. As it has been since the day we've met." He said softly.

"And that is why we have enough with just a look between us love, we have always been connected on a deeper level since we met. It only makes sense that connection will be more prominent now that we completed our Bond." She said with a dreamy smile.

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly "I feel it too precious, somehow we have become even closer than we already were. I just hope the others won't be jealous of it." He said with a soft smile.

"Funny you should mention that love, because we have been talking before you woke up. They feel our connection too, and they gave us their blessing to explore whatever this might mean. They went to Hogsmeade for the day and will probably not be back until dinner. So we have an entire day to explore our deepened connection." She said with a wink.

Fabian smiled at that "I can't wait love, but what do you say about having some breakfast first my love. That way we can go on for a bit longer." He said with a smile.

Luna nodded and kissed him before getting off the bed. "Don't bother with clothes love, they will only slow us down." She said with a smile.

He nodded and followed his love to the living room "You go take a seat love, I'll fix us a nice breakfast." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

He took a seat on the couch and waited patiently for what Luna would prepare for breakfast.

A little while later she sat herself down next to him and handed him a plate of sandwiches "Eat up my love, you will need your strength today." She said with a wink.

He gave her a kiss and took a bite, moaning at how good it tasted. "These taste amazing love, can I ask what is on them?" He asked with a soft smile.

She smiled and crawled in his lap "Of course love, it's something special I came up with just for you. I baked you a nice steak and cut it in thin slices so it could go on a sandwich, because I know how much you love your steaks." She said softly.

"That's so sweet of you baby, they are really tasty. I can almost taste the love you put into making these." He said with a smile.

Luna blushed slightly from the praise and kissed him softly. "Thank you baby, I wanted to make something special for you today." She said with a smile.

He smiled and took her empty plate from her, putting it in top of his on the table. Luna smiled and straddled him "I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself my love, I believe I was in charge today." She said before kissing him deeply.

Fabian only nodded at her "Of course you are my love, I am yours for today." He said softly.

She smiled at that "Then I want you to take me right here on this couch, I want you to treat me rough like you have never done before, push me against this couch and fuck me until I scream your name." She said huskily.

"If that is what you want, who am I to deny you my love." He said before kissing her and flipping them over.

She tipped him a wink and moaned loudly as he slammed into her in one stroke. He smirked and pushed her down on the couch, slamming into her in an unrelenting pace.

Luna moaned loudly and tried to push herself back up, but she was caught halfway and pulled flush against his body, while one hand came around her throat gently.

"You wanted it rough you slut, I'll show you how rough I can be." He said before pulling out completely and then slamming himself back into her.

She screamed a little but it quickly trailed off into a moan. "You get off on manhandling little girls, don't you, you sick fuck." She said angrily.

He smirked at that "No, I get off from hearing you scream in ecstasy while I slam myself into you."

Luna moaned and pushed herself back against him "You want to hear me scream, then ram it in my ass." She said huskily.

He stopped for just a moment, remembering when Fleur asked the exact same thing. "No I won't, I don't want to have a repeat what happened with Fleur love. so please don't ask me to do that, I don't want to hurt you." He said softly.

She smiled and turned around in his arms "I understand love, I was just staying in character. Shall we continue this in a less aggressive manner?" She asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed her before laying her down on the couch, Luna spreading her legs for him with a coy smile on her face.

"What a sight, my first love spread open before me, wetter than I have ever seen her. You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen my love." He said softly.

Luna blushed and pulled him down for a kiss. "You're so sweet my love. but I think we were doing something, my pussy is craving your dick." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her as he entered her again, both of them quickly finding a rhythm again.

"Luna baby, I'm so close, you're draining me dry with that lovely pussy of yours." He panted out roughly.

"I'm close too baby, let us come together. Make us one." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and deepened the kiss as he came, Luna moaning loudly as she shuddered beneath from the intensity from her orgasm.

When they came down from their orgasms Fabian pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms. She cuddled a bit more into his arms and sighed contently. "You were amazing as ever my love, thank you for indulging my fantasies once again." She said as she lightly traced her fingers across his arms, while he wrapped an arm around her waist and traced random lines over her stomach.

Luna moaned softly and guided his other hand towards her breasts. "Ready to go again love?" He asked softly.

"Of course love, you should know by now I can never get enough of you. But if you want to rest a bit first that's okay. I wouldn't want to tire you out after all." She said huskily.

"Or I could finger you to a nice orgasm and give you the pleasure you deserve." He said as the hand he was caressing her stomach with trailed further down her body.

She moaned and rocked her hips into his hand, trying to get more contact from her lover.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck "not so fast baby, we have all the time in the world." He said softly.

Luna smiled and turned around in his arms, so she could kiss her lover properly. "I know, but your touch always gets me so hot." She said softly.

He kissed her again and inserted two fingers inside of her, while his thumb played with her clit.

She moaned and started rocking against him once again. "Oh Fabian, I love you so much, please make me come like only you can make me come." She said before kissing him.

Fabian smiled and kiss her deeply as he turned on his back, Luna automatically crawling on his chest, replacing his fingers with his again rock hard dick.

He groaned and let his hands again roam across his wife's body as she rode him. "Luna baby, please let me taste you, it's been so long since I have tasted your sweet juices." He said softly.

Luna smiled and gave him a kiss before getting off of him and turning around. "Only if you will give me the same pleasure." She said with a wink.

Before he could answer she had already laid down and taken his dick in her mouth, making him groan again.

Without wasting another second, he dove into the sweetness that were her pussy juices. Out of all his mates, Luna tasted the sweetest and by coincidence also the wettest when aroused.

He lapped up her juices with renewed vigor, while she almost devoured his cock with equal enthusiasm.

"Fabian love, I'm going to come, I can't hold on any longer." Luna panted out a little while later.

He smiled at that "Then come my love, come for your mate and true love." He said before inserted two fingers and started sucking on her clit.

It proved to be too much for the blonde and she screamed out his name as she came, shuddering above him.

Once she came down from her orgasm once again, she took him into her mouth again, sucking him until he groaned out her name.

They then cuddled back up together and Luna again wasted no time on claiming his arm again. "I had almost forgotten how good it feels to suck your dick love." She said with a content sigh.

"And I almost forgot how sweet your pussy tastes my love." He said as he kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled and turned around, so she could nuzzle his chest. "Tired love?" He asked softly.

Luna nodded and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same to her. "Then we'll take a nap together my love, we have both earned it." He said before kissing her softly.

"Only if you promise to hold me close love, otherwise you know I can't sleep." She said with a small pout.

He smiled and kissed her "of course I'll hold you my love, you know I want to have you close for as long as I can." He said softly.

She smiled and cuddled a bit closer to him as she closed her eyes, Fabian giving her a kiss on the cheek before he did the same, both of them forgetting they were in naked and in the living room.

…

A few hours later they woke up to a loud gasp and several giggles coming from the door. To their surprise they saw their mates in the company of Morgana, who was blushing furiously when she saw them entangled in each other.

"It's good to see you two had fun together, judging by the state of Luna's hair." Hermione said before summoning two robes for them.

They put them on with a smile and then went to kiss their lovers and hug their Aunt. "Yes, we had loads of fun together, thank you for giving us this time together." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They all smiled at that "It's only natural my love, you two share something deeper than our Bond, and we are okay with that, as we talked about before, which is part of the reason Morgana is here with us." Fleur said softly.

"Indeed, the girls came to the house earlier today and told me about the special Bond you and Fabian share, and I just had to know more about it." Morgana said as she took a seat next to them.

The two smiled at that "Fabian and I always had a special connection, from the day we met we have been drawn to each other and when we found out we were bonded together, that feeling has only grown stronger. We always seem to know exactly what the other is thinking, just by looking at each other and I can always count on him to be there when I need him the most." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Hmm, interesting I've never heard of a Bond within a Soul Bond, but seeing at is a deeply emotional connection, anything is possible. If you give me your hands I may be able to shed some light on this connection of yours." Morgana said as she held out her hands for them to take.

They both smiled and placed their hands in hers, Morgana's eyes glazing over slightly when she clasped them.

It seemed like hours before Morgana's eyes gained focus again. "Amazing, it seems like you two are Bonded within your Soul Bond. That is something we have never seen before. We always thought the Soul Bond was one step short of being Magic Mates like Merlin and I are, but you two have proved me wrong yet again." She said with a soft smile.

"But what does this Bond me and Luna share mean for the others?" Fabian asked softly.

Morgana smiled and pulled them into a hug "it means you two will love the others even more because they all love you both so very much. There will be times you will want to spend time together, but knowing you, it is something you will work out together. Unfortunately I can't tell you more at this point, since this has never happened before. You will have to experience everything this new Bond between you two for yourselves. I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance." She said softly.

"That's okay Morgana, we are grateful that you have helped us this far." Fabian said with a smile.

Morgana smiled and hugged them, motioning the others to join them. "This Bond of yours is special, no matter which way you turn it, never before in history has the Soul Bond been completed as quickly as it has now. But I must warn you, with the powers you have been given comes a great burden. You will always be protective of each other and sometimes it might be very direct. If anyone would hurt any of you, rest assured that your revenge shall be swift." She said softly.

"We know, we have seen that before when Fabian got imprisoned not too long ago. The then Headmistress made the mistake of torturing him and we startled a bit when we took our revenge on her. We actively used our powers on her and we have never done that before." Hermione said softly.

Morgana smiled at her "That woman was lucky to get away with her life, which only proves how kind and forgiving you are. I know from personal experience that one does not mess with ones mate." She said with a soft smile.

"Can we ask what happened, or is it you rather not talk about?" Yvette asked softly.

Morgana smiled at them "of course you can, I will gladly tell you anything you want to know about our past. Although it might be a bit lengthy for me to go into everything today, but perhaps during the summer. But I'll tell you what happened. It was just after Merlin and I found each other again, we decided to tell Arthur about our Bond and let's just say he didn't react the way we hoped. He threw us both in the dungeons and kept us there for several days, parted from each other with shackles that cut off our magic. On the second day he came to collect Merlin and I felt every whiplash they gave him, so our Bond reacted for me. I broke the shackles and blew up the dungeons in a surge of magic. I then teleported to Merlin and blew Arthur against the wall, along with the other knights. I then entered Arthur's mind and saw what he had done to him. I'm not proud of what I did next but I let Arthur feel the pain I had felt when he tortured Merlin. I enjoyed his screams of pain and would have continued if it was not for Merlin's hand on my shoulder, begging me to stop hurting him. I couldn't say no to Merlin, so I let Arthur free from my gifts. When Arthur saw our love for each other, he immediately apologized and begged us for forgiveness. He thought that I made Merlin love me and that I still wanted the Throne. When he saw that wasn't the case and I only wanted my family back, we became as close as we were before my sister made me leave. Not soon after Arthur changed the laws and let magic come back to the land, and I believe the rest is history." She finished with a soft smile.

"Wow, that is amazing, no wonder you two were the most powerful of your time. I can't see anyone standing up to you." Gabrielle said awed.

"It didn't stop people from trying. Even one I used to care for challenged our power. There was this druid boy named Mordred that me and Merlin nursed back to health and helped escape from Camelot, only to have him turn on us when he reached maturity. He suffered a fate worse than death when he attacked me. Merlin drained him from his magic and was forced to live out his days in captivity without magic." Morgana said with a smile.

They all shared a look with each other, trying to imagine how it must be. "I don't think I could live without magic anymore, to have that forcibly ripped from your body must be worse than any form of torture." Hermione said softly.

"In the end it was for the better, I had a vision that he would be our end, and it was a future I was determined not to let come to pass." Morgana said softly.

"I can understand that, I can't imagine the world we would have lived in if that had come to pass." Fabian said softly.

Morgana smiled at that "Merlin and I have seen the rise and fall of countless civilizations. In the end the Light will always triumph over Darkness, that is just the way of the world. Balance must be preserved at all times. That's why you were all chosen to be a part of this Bond. the rising Darkness can only be countered by an equal source of Light, which is you in essence are, a Coven of Light." She said softly.

"That is something we knew already, mostly from your Prophecy and the things we figured out on our own. But we came to the conclusion that magic in itself is not Light nor Dark. It is how you use it that makes magic either of the two." Bella said with a soft smile.

Morgana nodded at that "That is true, magic is all about balance, and around the time of Bella's birth the influx of Dark Magic was rising so magic countered it with bringing back the Coven of Light. And now that the Darkness has its Dark Lord of this time, you will need all the Light Magic you can get, which is why our magic compelled us to contact you and bring us back." She said with a smile.

That made them smile "We knew it was something deeper than our Bond, but that Magic itself brought us together is a new one." Fabian said with a smile.

"Speaking of the Light Magic, why are you here alone and not with Merlin, we figured you two would be even more inseparable than we are." Fleur said with a smile.

Morgana smiled at that "Merlin and I have been together for over a thousand years, we don't feel the separation as much as you do, although it is still there. Eliza and Narcissa took him shopping for the day and I didn't feel like going out just yet. So I was delighted when you girls asked me to come and visit you at school. But I have to admit there is another reason I came to see you. I have one final gift for all of you, one that can only be bestowed by personal contact, it is the last bit of power you will need to unlock your full potential." She said softly.

They shared a look and smiled at her "What do you mean with personal contact Morgana?" Hermione asked softly.

"A kiss, given to each of you with enough passion to awaken your dormant abilities." She said with a soft smile.

"Won't Merlin be angry if he finds out we kissed you? I thought Magic Mates couldn't stand the feeling of another's lips on their mate." Nym asked softly.

Morgana smiled at that "Normally yes, but in essence you are our children and that is the only thing that will not provoke him. I understand you are a bit wary about another woman kissing your husband, but you will see it will not bother you as much as you think." She said softly.

The girls nodded at that and smiled at the raven haired witch in agreeance.

Morgana then turned to Fabian "are you ready Fabian? It might be quite a shock for you to feel another woman's lips on yours." She said with a kind smile.

He only nodded and blushed as he was pulled into a kiss by his ancestor. He found that he enjoyed it more than he should and both of them quickly lost themselves in the kiss, Morgana moaning softly into his mouth before pulling back.

"My, my Fabian, you really are a good kisser. I understand why the girls love to kiss you so much as they do." Morgana said with a slight blush.

Fabian was too overcome to form an answer, because it felt like his insides were on fire, but without the pain.

After a while he reopened his eyes to see shocked looks on his lover's faces. "What's wrong girls?" He asked worriedly.

"Your eyes, they're bright gold. How is this possible?" Hermione asked in an awed voice.

Morgana smiled at that "It's because he has received magic stemming from the Old Religion, this is completely normal. Give it a few minutes and his baby blues will be back." She said softly.

The girls smiled at that "We will have to trust you on that, we do love his blue eyes." Luna said dreamily.

"I can understand why, they remind me of Merlin's when he was younger, just as piercing. But are you ready Luna, you are next to receive my gift." Morgana said with a smile.

Luna nodded and blushed as Morgana kissed her. It felt like all of the girls were kissing her at the same time and she moaned into the older witches' mouth as Morgana pulled back.

"Give it a moment Luna. My dear, the feeling should subside in a few moments." Morgana said softly.

Luna smiled and opened her eyes to reveal the same liquid gold color.

Morgana repeated the process with everyone and as she broke the final kiss with Bella, she smiled at them "A woman could get addicted to kissing you all." She said with a slight blush still gracing her cheeks.

They all smiled at her. "We all felt the same way the first time we kissed each other, we were addicted to each other from the first time we kissed each other, even more so since we first made love to each other." Gabrielle said with a dreamy smile.

"With such a tool like Fabian's at your disposal I am not surprised, I have never seen one so big before." Morgana said with a slight blush.

Fabian blushed at that "Why does every woman I am close to always feel the need to compliment my package." He muttered almost inaudibly.

The girls smiled and both Fleur and Gabrielle kissed his cheek. "That's because every woman you are close to has seen your impressive dick can't help but compliment it." Fleur said with a smile.

His blush deepened a bit and that got a soft giggle from the girls. "That doesn't mean it doesn't embarrass me." He muttered softly.

"Don't worry Fabian, we'll try to embarrass you less in the future, I just want to say that your mates are very lucky with a man as you. Kind, compassionate and as I've heard an animal in bed, no woman could want more." Morgana said as she hugged him.

Fabian smiled at that, but frowned a little when he felt the knots in the older witch's shoulders. "You feel a bit tense Morgana, would you like a massage, Hermione gives the best massages in the world." He said softly.

Morgana blushed and nodded at that. "I would love a massage, but only if it is not too much trouble." She said softly.

Hermione smiled at that "Of course not, I would love to give you a massage, but we usually do that while we're naked, since that way I can feel every knot in your body." She said with a soft smile.

"Then I will disrobe to make it easier for you, aside from Fabian we are all women here, and I think Fabian has seen his share of breasts and buttocks before." Morgana said with a smile.

They all smiled and Bella conjured up a table for Morgana to lie on while Morgana disrobed, all of them staring in awe at her beauty.

"Now I know why the history books called you a seductress, you are so beautiful." Gabrielle said dreamily while she cuddled into her sister's arms.

"Thank you Gabrielle, it is true I flirted with a lot of men before Merlin and I were mated, so I guess I built a reputation of being a seductress, or a tease as Eliza and Narcissa call it." Morgana said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that "There is nothing wrong with being a tease, as long as you don't overdo it, as our husband well knows." Luna said as she kissed his cheek.

Fabian just smiled and watched as Hermione undressed herself and started massaging Morgana, the woman letting out content moans as her muscles were loosened by her young charge.

"You really have magic hands Hermione, I can understand why your mates enjoy it so much." Morgana said with a moan.

Hermione smiled at her "Thank you Morgana, that means a lot to me coming from you." She said with a soft blush.

Morgana smiled as her tension was rubbed out of her body, turning around when Hermione asked her to, not even minding that she was naked before them anymore.

"Do you kids enjoy being naked so much that you have gotten used to it?" Morgana asked with a smile.

They all smiled and nodded at that. "We are, we don't notice it anymore at this point." Fabian said with a smile.

Morgana smiled at that. "I do have a question though. I have noticed women in this era use a lot more racy undergarments than I am used to, is there a particular reason for that?" She asked softly.

"That's because there have been several revolutions over the years, giving women more and more rights. So it is only natural that manufacturers jump in on that. Women these days like to show what they've got, since there is no one that can tell them it is not appropriate anymore." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"I must admit that surprises me a little, and I would love to try something more edgy in my clothes, just to see how Merlin would react." Morgana said with a soft blush.

Bella had to smile at that "Well, since I am closest to you in size, you can have some of my clothes and when during the summer we can go shopping together." She offered with a smile.

Morgana smiled at that "I would love that, it'll give us an opportunity to bond over the summer, maybe Fabian can take Merlin shopping as well, he could use some more clothes in his wardrobe." She said with a light laugh.

By now Hermione was done with her massage and as Morgana stood she sighed contently. "That was by far the best massage I have ever gotten, even the masseurs back in Camelot weren't as skilled as you are. Thank you very much Hermione." She said as she hugged the brunette.

"It was certainly my pleasure Morgana. You don't have to thank me for something I would gladly do for any member of our family." Hermione said with a smile.

Morgana only nodded at her, hugging the brunette a bit tighter before letting go.

Bella then offered her arm to Morgana, who took it with a smile. "We'll be right back loves." Bella said with a wink.

They smiled and watched as a still naked Morgana walked towards their bedroom with Bellatrix. "I wonder what Bella picks put for her." Fleur said softly.

"Knowing her, it will probably be something extremely sexy and short or tight, perhaps both, Morgana said she wanted to make Merlin's head turn, so I think that is what Bella keeps in mind." Yvette said softly.

They all had to smile at the potential images that created, Fabian in particular finding it difficult to keep his thought in check, and slowly a slight blush crept its way up his cheeks.

"Thinking naughty things again baby?" Luna asked as she felt him hardening behind her.

He nodded at that "Sorry love, but you have to admit that Morgana is a beautiful woman to look at, so it's hard to keep my thoughts in check about her." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that, Yvette cuddling into his side. "It's okay baby, we feel the same way, just feel how wet I get from just thinking about her." Yvette said as she guided one of his hands into her jeans.

He felt how wet she was and smiled at her. "Maybe later love, we still have a guest after all." He said before kissing her cheek.

Yvette smiled and pulled him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he deepened it. "God I've missed this, you taste sweet as always my love." She said as she broke it.

"As do you my precious, as do you." He said with a dreamy smile.

She blushed slightly but before she could say anything she was pulled into a passionate kiss by Luna, who even went as far as straddling the redhead.

Fabian smiled at the two girls and relaxed against the couch, glad to have his mates back with him again.

A little while later the bedroom door opened and when Morgana walked out the let out a collective gasp.

"Wow, you look stunning in that outfit. Merlin won't be able to resist you, I'm sure of it." Fleur said softly.

Morgana blushed at that "Well I hope so, these bras are a pain to put on. why do women torture themselves with these contraptions?" She asked as she fidgeted a little with said object.

"That's mostly because wrappings won't do the trick in this day and age anymore. Most girls who start developing breasts wear one to get used to wearing a bra on a daily basis, and I'm sure you will get used to it too, and if you need any help, don't hesitate to come by and ask. That goes for Merlin as well by the way." Bella said with a soft smile.

Morgana smiled at that "I'll keep that in mind, but I think I should head back for now, I think Merlin will be worried about me at this point." She said softly.

They nodded at that "We'll see you soon Aunt, and please give our regards to your mate." Fleur said after hugging her.

Morgana only nodded before her eyes glowed gold and teleported away, leaving them alone in their room once more.

"She really knows how to make an exit, doesn't she?" Nym said with a light laugh.

The others smiled at that "Doesn't that run in the family baby, don't we all have a flair for the dramatics?" Bella said softly.

Nym only nodded at that, seeing the truth in that. "I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a nice dinner at this point, it's been a long day for all of us after all." She said with a smile.

They nodded at that, and Fabian just gave her a kiss and made his way to the kitchen to make his lovers a nice dinner.

After dinner they found it getting increasingly more difficult to keep their eyes open, so in silent agreement they made their way into the bedroom, where they quickly undressed and cuddled up together, all of them asleep within minutes.


	40. Exam Troubles

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C40: Exam Troubles**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So we're at the final ten chapters of this story. Again it has been a hell of a ride that is far from over. I'm planning for a final story in this series, where all will come to a conclusion. But before I will write that I am going to focus on my other story. I am planning to finish this within a month, but as per usual life is unpredictable and I can't promise it will be so. For now enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for the next chapter.**

As the weeks moved on they were all getting increasingly more nervous about their exams, knowing what was at stake this year.

Right now they were all in their study on a Friday night in late May, rereading their notes from the sixth year texts.

"Gah! Why isn't this information sticking in my mind? It's like I've lost my ability to study." Fabian exclaimed loudly.

The girls smiled at him, all of them amused at the fact that their husband was getting frustrated over something like this.

Nym rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him "Relax love, you're putting too much pressure on yourself when there is really no need to." She whispered in his ear.

He groaned and leaned back to kiss her, smiling as he saw the look of love on her face.

"I know I put too much pressure on myself love, but that is just who I am when exams come round, I want to be as prepared as possible for this year, there is so much on the line after all." He said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed him deeply. "I think you've done enough studying for one evening my love, let me take care of you." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded "Perhaps you're right love, I've been at this all evening, maybe it is time to take a break." He said with a soft smile.

Nym nodded at that "Wise choice love, otherwise I would have been forced to use a more spirited form of encouragement." She said with a wink.

"I'm still open for more encouragement my love." He said with a slightly husky voice.

Nym quirked and eyebrow and smiled at him "Really now loverboy, do you really want that?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her, Nym lifting him out of his chair and making her way to the bedroom with her lover. "Am I right in saying that we will see you when we go to bed tonight?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Nym only nodded at the blonde before closing the study door with her foot. "I think we all best call it a night, we'll do ourselves no favors if we keep this up." Bella said with a smile.

The girls nodded and followed the raven haired witch to the living room, where they quickly cuddled up together, all of them talking softly amongst each other, mostly sharing ideas for the summer.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Nym wasted little time in getting her lover and herself naked "You are way too tense love, why don't you lay down and let me give you a nice massage." She said softly.

He smiled and laid down on his stomach, Nym straddling his back with a smile.

"What's gotten you so worked up love, is it the exams?" She asked as she let her hands glide over his back, enjoying the moan she got from her fiancé.

"Yeah, I kind of have a reputation for getting crazy around exam time, but then again so has Hermione. I just want to be prepared for them, especially this year, where we all have the opportunity to skip a year." He said softly.

Nym only smiled at that "You don't have to bury yourself in homework anymore, you and Hermione are not alone anymore." She said softly.

"I know that love, but it's hard to change the ways of the past. But I am trying." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "That all I can ask for my love, it warms my heart so much to see you so eager to please us." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and turned around as she loosened her hips. He pulled her down for a kiss "How could I not love, you all have done so much for me that this is just a small thing for me to do in return." He said softly.

Nym smiled and rolled off of him, cuddling into his side. "Always ready to help, that's one of the things I love about you." She said with a content sigh.

He pulled her close with one arm and kissed her softly. "I love you too baby." He said with a smile.

She smiled and started tracing random lines across his stomach, looking a bit pensive. "Love, how do you see me?" She asked softly.

"How do you mean love? what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She cuddled a bit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have always been seen as a freak due to my morphing. I didn't have many friends in school, and those that said they were never really stood up for me when others picked on me. So I was wondering if you thought the same." She said softly.

He heard the tears in her voice and he pulled his lover on top of him. "I could never see you as a freak my love. When I look at you I see a beautiful young woman that is strong, intelligent and has an amazing personality. You are someone I am honored to call my mate and someone I love more with each passing day." He said as he looked into her hazel brown eyes.

Nym blushed a little and kissed him "Thank you baby, I was a bit worried about my place in your heart." She said softly.

"You can doubt a lot of things my love, but there are two things in this life you should never have to doubt about. One is how much I love you, and second your place in my heart. I love you all equally. And how could I not love you after everything we have shared together, even before we discovered our Bond." He said before kissing her.

Nym moaned into his mouth and smiled at him "I remember that love, you took my virginity and I took yours. I loved you then and I love you even more now. Thank you for loving me as much in return." She said as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

He gently wiped them away and held her close to his body. "How could I not love you baby. you have done so much for me over the years. You have protected me from my father on more than one occasion. You chose to spend the night with me, a mere boy, to make sure he felt loved and cared for." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Always love, I will always keep you safe from harm, you have always been my true love. I will always make sure you feel safe and loved each and every day." She said before kissing him passionately.

He moaned into her mouth and flipped them over. "And I will make you feel like the beautiful women you are for as long as I have breath in my body." He said before kissing her and gliding one hand towards her breasts.

Nym moaned and deepened the kiss quickly. "Make love to me Fabian, I need you so much right now." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course baby, if that is what you need, who am I to deny you." He said softly.

She blushed and moaned as his mouth enveloped her nipple, rolling the other one between his thumb and index-finger. "The things you do to me love, they are truly indescribable. None of the women I have been with before knew how to pleasure me as you do." She said as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"That's because I know your body like no other my love. I know every part what will make you squirm and scream my name in pleasure. I know what you like and more importantly, what you don't like while we're making love." He said as he slowly kissed his way down he body.

That made her smile at him "And do I not know your body in the same way baby? Haven't we always had a good skinship between the two of us?" She asked softly.

He only nodded and placed a soft kiss just above her pussy, making the brunette giggle slightly.

Without warning he started eating her out, making her gasp in a breath, which trailed off in a loud moan.

For Nym it was hard to control her passion and it showed in her hair, changing colors randomly.

Fabian noticed it and smiled as he pulled back a bit. "Getting excited my precious?" He asked softly.

She nodded and pulled him back up so she could kiss him. "For you my love, I will always get excited and feel hot. And you know how little control I have over my ability when I get horny." She said in a husky voice.

He smiled and kissed her "And no matter in what form you morph, you will always be beautiful my love." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him, urging him to fuck her already. "Please baby, fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me again." She said with a moan.

He kissed her again and then slid himself inside of her, getting a loud moan from the now once again pink haired witch. "You know how beautiful you look with pink hair?" He asked as he started thrusting into her.

She shook her head and blushed, feeling a bit self-conscious for the first time in her life.

"You look so stunningly beautiful when you look like this. It is because that is the Nymphodora I remember from my youth, the one I loved from the first time I saw her. The woman I gave my virginity to." He said before kissing her.

Nym flipped them so that she was on top. Slowly she morphed herself into Bella, while her hair kept its pink color.

Fabian smiled brightly at her transformation. "I knew you were talented baby, but this is something else entirely." He said softly.

She blushed at that "Bella is easy my love, as is anyone in our Bond. I could really make it exciting for you and Morph into someone else."

That seemed to peak his interest and he smiled at her "Who did you have in mind love?" He asked curiously.

She only smiled and focused, and slowly she turned into Morgana, while still keeping her hair color the same.

He let out a slight gasp and pulled her down for a kiss. "How did you know love?" He asked with a slight blush.

"Because we saw how you were looking at her love. So I wanted to do something special for you tonight." She said softly.

He blushed a bit deeper and soon they fell into a nice rhythm, both of them moaning as Nym rode her lover.

"I can see you have something to ask love, you don't have to be afraid, I won't judge you. I'm your own personal succubus, here to grant all you desires." She said before kissing him.

He smiled at that "Could you Morph into my Mum? I've always found her to be such a beautiful woman." He whispered with a slight blush.

Nym smiled at that "A little bit of an Oedipus complex eh love? That's something I would not have expected from you. But I have to admit I have always wanted to try morphing into Eliza and then seduce you, just to see if you would give in." She said huskily.

His blush darkened a bit, and he only nodded at his lover.

She gave him a deep kiss and focused once again, feeling herself Morph into her Aunt.

When she sat back up again and looked into the piercing blue eyes of her fiancé, seeing a look of lust in his eyes.

"My, my sweetie, do you really want to fuck your own mother so badly?" She asked with a smile.

Fabian nodded and flipped them again, thrusting hard into her as he let his hands roam across her body.

Nym moaned as he thrusted into her, faster than he had done before. "Fabian, I'm going to come, please don't stop fucking me." She moaned out loudly.

He smiled and kissed her "I'm close too baby, but don't Morph back just yet. It feels so kinky fucking you like this." He said softly.

She nodded and moaned as they came together, feeling his seed pour inside of her.

Once they came down from their orgasms a bit, Fabian pulled out of her and cuddled up next to her, while Nym Morphed back to her own look. "That was amazing baby, thank you so much." He said as he kissed her.

"As were you love, I've never seen you so passionate before. Was that all just because I looked like your mother?" She asked softly.

He smiled and rested his head on her chest. "No love, it was just because you were willing to fulfill my fantasies, I love you so much." He said before kissing her.

"I love you too sweetie. You know, this could be our special thing, since we didn't really have one before today." She said softly.

That made him quirk an eyebrow at her "Special thing? What do you mean by that love?" He asked a bit confused.

She smiled at that "Like you don't know, with all of us you have a special thing while making love. With Bella it's the role play, with Hermione the anal sex, with Fleur the rough sex, with Yvette you always like to take things slow while with Luna you two have a passion that burns brigther than the sun, which is understandable and with Gabrielle I can almost taste the love you two share, not slow but not exactly hurried either. And now we have finally something special between the two of us." She finished with a smile.

He smiled at that "If you put it that way, I guess that I do have a special thing with everyone and I'm glad we finally have found something special we can share." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm glad for that too love, who knows, maybe the next time we can come up with even more naughty ideas." She said with a wink.

That made him blush slightly "We'll see love, for now I think we better get some sleep, it's been a long day after all, and you do have classes to teach tomorrow." He said softly.

She nodded and pulled her lover closer to her body, both of them smiling when they heard the door opening and they saw their lovers walk in without a stitch of clothing on.

"It's like you knew we wanted to go to bed." Nym said with a smile.

The girls smiled and quickly joined them in bed, Bella cuddling up on her other side. "We were actually just coming in to go to bed ourselves, and when we heard the you two were talking about doing the same, we figured it would be nice to fall asleep while we're cuddled up together." Bella said with a smile.

The two just smiled and shared a few kisses with their lovers, but found it increasingly more difficult to keep their eyes open, and soon they were asleep, all of them with soft smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up to find his lovers still fast asleep. He slowly disentangled himself from the naked heap of limbs to take a shower, since he had a lot to think about and his mind seemed to process things better in the shower.

As he stepped under the spray, he sighed contently. Last night with Nym has been one of the best nights he had spent with his fiancé so far. It was so hot with her looking like his mother while they made love. He wondered if he did have an Oedipus complex, since he enjoyed making love to Nym while she looked like his mother so much. Maybe he should have a talk with his Mum once they were home.

He was deep in thought that he didn't notice how the bathroom door opened and his youngest sister walked in. He startled slightly when her arms came around his waist. "You okay brother?" She asked softly.

He smiled and turned around, hugging her tightly. "I'm fine love, I was just thinking about what happened the last few weeks. Nothing to worry about." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him. "You know we worry about you love, no matter if it's warranted or not." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and pulled her into his arms, slowly stroking the length of her back. "I know you girls worry about me my love, as I worry about all of you. and for that I thank you, but I promise there is nothing wrong, I just seem to calm down a lot more if I'm in the shower." He said softly.

"I understand that love, it's the same for all of us, if you are calm, then we are as well." She said with a smile.

That brought a smile to his face. "I try to be as calm as possible baby, but I think the stress of the exams are starting to get to me." He said before pulling his sister in for a passionate kiss.

Gabrielle moaned into the kiss and smiled at him. "Now that is something I can relate to baby. we've all been feeling the stress of the exams, because we know what is at stake this year." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly, switching off the shower with flick of his hand.

He then grabbed a towel and pulled her into his arms again, drying them both slowly.

"Love, you get me so hot when you pull me against your strong body, I don't know if I can contain myself for much longer." She said huskily.

He smiled at that "Who said you need to contain yourself love. You know I love how horny you can get from your brother's touch" He said before kissing her again and gliding one hand towards her already soaking pussy.

Gabrielle moaned and let her own hand glide to his cock, finding it already rock-hard for her. "My, my is that for me my love?" She asked coyly.

"Of course it is my love, no other girl outside of our Bond will ever even see my dick." He said softly.

Gabrielle gave him a wink and slid down on her knees, taking his dick into her mouth without another word.

He groaned and sought to steady himself against one of their vanity tables. "That was the good answer to give love, because you know what would happen if any other woman ever touched what was ours." She said softly.

That made him smile "I know love, and you know I would never do anything to betray your trust in me, not after everything we have shared and still will share." He said softly.

She smiled and took him into her mouth yet again, sucking him in a rhythm she knew he would enjoy.

Fabian groaned again and knew he wouldn't last long when she was sucking him like she was.

Gabrielle seemed to notice it too and smiled at him "at your limit already love?" She asked coyly.

He nodded as she kissed her way back up. "Then fuck me baby, I'm close too." She said huskily.

He quirked an eyebrow at that "How love, is that another part of our Bond, that we feel each other's pleasure?" He asked softly.

She smiled at that "No love, my fingers kept me plenty busy and ready for you." She said with a smile. She then turned towards the vanity and presented her pussy to him, soaking wet and glistening in her juices. "What are you waiting for brother, fuck your sisters' pussy." She said huskily.

He shallowed audibly and slowly entered her, which got a loud moan from his sister. "Gods sis, you're so tight." He panted out roughly.

She blushed slightly at that and moaned as both of his hands sneaked their way to the front and started caressing her breast and stomach. "You sneak of a brother, you know how sensitive I am when I'm horny." She said with a loud moan.

He smirked and pulled her flush against his body "I know love, this way I can make sure we come together." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Gabrielle moaned and rocked her hips back in time with his thrusts and soon she screamed his name as she came, Fabian groaning out his orgasm at the same time.

They shuddered against each other, and both of found it hard to keep their footing, so Fabian slowly slid them down to the ground, pulling his sister into his arms immediately.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "That was as amazing as ever baby. I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too Gabby, more with each passing day." He said as he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

Gabrielle smiled and traced random lines across his arms when the door opened to reveal the rest of their lovers. "Really Gabby? You went in to make sure he was okay and you end up fucking him again?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

She shrugged at her sister "I couldn't help it, we shared a towel and one thing led to another." She said with a slight blush.

The girls smiled at that "It's okay babygirl, we know how much of a seductive stallion our mate is." Bella said with a wink.

Fabian blushed at that and hid his face in Gabrielle's long blonde hair, earning a giggle from all of his lovers. "Don't be embarrassed my love, you know we love that from you. Now how about some breakfast, you have more than earned it." Hermione said softly.

At the mention of food he looked back up and smiled. "That's sounds wonderful baby." He said as he and Gabrielle stood up to hug their lovers.

The girls smiled and led the two back into the living room to get dressed.

Once they were dressed they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, figuring they would see what their friends were up to.

…

When they walked into the Great Hall they saw it was in a state of organized chaos, since it was also the finals of the Quidditch season today. "Hey Fabe, girls. How have you been. It's been a while since we saw you for breakfast on a Saturday." Angelina said with a smile.

"Hey Angie, we're doing good thank you for asking and we wanted to have breakfast here today, since we felt the same thing, it's been too long since we ate here." Fabian said after hugging her.

Angelina smiled and took a seat next to them. "So Fabe, it's the last match of the season, you will be in the stands right?" She asked softly.

They all nodded at that "Why wouldn't I Angie, I would love to see you win the Cup again." He said with a smile.

"Now I'm sure we'll win with you watching us." She said with a bright smile.

Fabian blushed softly at that "It's not like I'm still a big part of that Angie, and I have seen first-hand that Ron is an excellent Keeper." He said softly.

Angelina hugged and smiled at him "I know Fabe, but you have been such a big part of the team for so many years, none of us will ever forget what you did for the team, and on a personal note, what you did for me personally. Your support over the last couple of years has meant everything to me." She said softly, although he could see tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her "t's okay Angie, I will always be your friend, we have shared love and loss for the past three years. You are my best female friend." He said softly.

"As you are my best friend Fabian." She said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

That made him blush, and when she looked to the girls, she saw the smiles on their faces. "We're not mad Angelina, we know what Fabian means to you as a friend." Hermione said softly.

She smiled at that "Thanks girls, I know how protective you all are of your husband, but he have always managed to cheer me up when I was upset." She said softly.

"He has that same effect on us Angelina, it's okay." Luna said with a soft smile.

Angeline nodded and smiled at the girls before she was approached by Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Come on Angie, we've got to get moving if we want to be ready in time." Ginny said excitedly.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be right there." She said with a smile.

The three nodded and after saying hi to the others, they made their way to the locker rooms.

Angelina then stood and hugged each of the seven girls tightly "Thank you for understanding girls." She said softly.

All of the girls hugged her back with a smile "Don't mention it Angelina, it's not bad to find solace with your best friend. And I don't know if Fabian told you already, but you and your girlfriend are always welcome in our home." Fleur said with a smile.

"He told me a few weeks ago, and me and Daphne would love to come and visit you during the summer." She said with a smile.

Just then Daphne walked up to them and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend "Hey love, you okay?" She asked softly.

Angelina smiled at her "I'm okay again love, Fabian helped me calm down as per usual." She said softly.

Daphne smiled at that "Yes, he is good at that, Pansy told me as much. I just wanted to wish you good luck today and I will be watching you from the stands." The blonde said with a wink.

"Now I have an even greater incentive to win this match." Angelina said before she kissed her girlfriend.

Daphne smiled at her "I hope you do love, because you know what you will get when you win today." She said softly.

Angelina smiled at her "Oh I know baby, and know that I will do anything to win this match." She said before kissing her girlfriend a last time before she had to go.

"Would you like to join us in watching her win Daphne?" Fabian asked with a soft smile.

Daphne turned and smiled at him "Actually Fabe, I promised your brother and his fiancé to meet them at the stands, but we'll talk soon." She said with a similar smile.

They nodded and watched as the blonde made her way towards the stands. "I think we should go too baby, otherwise we won't find a place to stand." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and looped his arm through that of his little sister, the others doing the same to each other.

…

As they arrived at the stands they saw that there was more than enough room at the front to stand together. It was becoming warmer by the day and it showed in everyone's attire, most of the girls opting for their miniskirts and blouses, while Bella and Nym wore their robes, since they were teachers.

"I have to say my lovelies, it's getting difficult to keep my hands to myself with you all looking like that." He said once Gabrielle has settled in his arms.

The girls smiled at that "If you promise to behave today, we'll do something special for you tonight. So that means, no groping, fondling or inappropriate comments for the rest of the day." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

He pouted slightly but received a kiss from his sister and Hermione, which made him smile again "Okay my loves, I promise to behave." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "And it's not that we don't love you for appreciating our looks, but getting sidetracked here is something that even we would get embarrassed about." Hermione said softly.

He just smiled and kissed Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle softly, keeping it chaste for once.

At that point Madame Hooch flew onto the pitch, and soon after her entrance Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams flew out of the doors to loud applause from the stands.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle in the air, one of the Ravenclaw Chasers snatching it just from Angelina's grasp, flying towards Ron with speed.

Fabian noticed the look on Ron's face and smiled, he looked so much more confident than he did when went up there for the first time.

"Aren't you proud of Ron love, he looks almost as confident as you did." Hermione said softly.

He gave her a wry smile "He does, but sometimes it stings that I am not the one up there anymore. But thankfully those moments are very far and in between." He said softly.

The girls quirked an eyebrow at that "Really love, we talked about this before. we refuse to see you in a similar position like before. we can't handle that pain." Fleur said sternly.

"I know love, and like it said those moments are far and in between, I just miss it sometimes, but then I look at my beautiful mates and then I remember why I quit playing." He said softly.

They smiled at that, Fleur and Hermione giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "We know you miss it love, but we're glad you see the risks." Hermione said with a smile.

Just then the crowd erupted in applause and they saw Harry flying high with the Snitch in hand. "Well that was quick." Luna said with a light laugh.

"Harry just wants to get back to making out with Parvati, so he wanted to end this quickly." Fabian said with a smile.

The girls laughed lightly and followed their mate back to the school.

When they came down the stairs again they could see Angelina in the arms of Daphne, the two girls kissing each other deeply.

They just smiled and made their way back to their room, the girls smiling at each other for what they had planned for their husband.

When they entered their bedroom, Bella conjured up a chair for him "undress yourself and take a seat love, we have a special surprise for you today." Bella said softly.

He nodded and watched as his lovers walked into the bathroom, presumably to change.

He couldn't help but wonder what his lovers would have in store for him, his dick already hardening in anticipation.

Soon the bathroom door opened and his mates walked out in matching negligees in different colors. The then crawled towards him on their hands and knees with seductive smiles on their faces.

When they reached him they started kissing him all over his body without saying a word. Hermione moved behind him and slowly started massaging his shoulders.

He let out a groan and touched every part of his lovers that he could reach. "To what do I owe this pleasure, my lovelies?" He asked softly.

The girls smiled at him "We've all been working so hard on preparing for our exams my love, we could all do with some winding down. And nothing winds us down more than doing something sexy for you." Hermione whispered in his ear.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Well baby, one thing is certain, this absolutely winds me down more than anything besides sex." He said softly.

"We can do that later if you want baby, it's all up to you tonight." Fleur said suggestively.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think I can tonight, I'm tired as hell from all the preparations from the past weeks, so I would like to fall asleep with my mates in my arms tonight." He said with a soft blush.

The girls all smiled at that "We can do that my love, we know this would happen at some point again. We're just glad you said it before we had a repeat of last year." Fleur said as she kissed him softly.

Fabian smiled at them "What can I say sis, you all have a good influence on me. I'm more comfortable in telling you girls when I'm too tired for a good fuck then I was last year."

"We've all matured a lot my love, but none more than you. Your actions from the last months have proven that." Bella said softly.

He only nodded and then stood up, leading his lovers to bed. They shared a couple of kissed together, but soon they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	41. Final Stretch

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C41: Final Stretch**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: As you may deduce from the title, we're in the final chapters of the story. Only nine more to go after this, and it will have one last confrontation with The Toad. For now enjoy the chapter.**

A few days later Fabian and his mates, excluding Bella and Nym, walked into the Great Hall for their first exams, which happened to be Potions. They took their seat and saw that the nerves were slowly creeping in with everyone.

When everyone was seated Headmistress McGonagall took her place at the lectern. "Good morning everyone, today we commence with the fifth year Potion Exams. Both your theoretical and practical knowledge of the past five years will be tested, starting with the theory, after which you will be called into Professor Snape's office one by one to brew a potion of his choosing. Several teachers will be patrolling through the rows to prevent any form of cheating, so be warned. For now I wish you all good luck. You have one hour for this theoretical exam and you may begin… now" She finished with a smile.

There was a rustling of parchment and soon they were all immersed in the questions on the brewing of various Potions.

Fabian took a good look at the questions and smiled. It seemed like Professor McGonagall had come through for them and had given them with the sixth year exams.

He carefully looked over each question and started writing down his answers. It was easier than he thought and for that he was thankful.

He glanced next to him and saw that Hermione has the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

On his other side was Luna in a similar position, although she looked a lot more relaxed while doing her exams.

"Eyes on your parchment love." Bella whispered huskily in his ear.

He smiled and nodded at her, turning his eyes back to the parchment. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and flashed him a wink before she walked on.

He groaned ever so softly and watched as his lover made her rounds through the row, swinging her hips in such a way she knew he would watch her.

'I swear that woman is going to be the death of me some day' he thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his parchment.

About half an hour later he filled in his final answer, looking over his answers one more time to check if everything was correct.

As per usual he stuck up his hand to indicate he was done, Bella being at his desk within a seconds.

"Already done love? usually you take a lot longer to finish." She said with a wink.

He stuck his tongue out at her and smiled. "You should know baby." He said with a smile.

She smiled and took up his sheets. "I think you should go to Snape's office baby, before we do something we would both regret letting other people see." She said softly.

He nodded and made his way to Snape's office, smiling softly to himself the entire time.

When he reached Snape's office he could see a bench next to the door. He took a seat and waited until it was time for him to go in.

A little while later he heard an explosion in the room and a few seconds later he saw smoke coming under the door, followed by shouting from Snape.

The door opened and a still smoking Seamus Finnigan stepping out. "Everything okay Seamus?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that my potion backfired again" Seamus said with a soft smile.

"Next student" came Snape's gruff voice from the classroom.

Fabian stood and gave Seamus a smile before he stepped inside and closed the door.

Snape smiled at him "Thank God it's you Fabian, I don't know if I could have handled another inept brewer." He said softly.

"I'm sure they're not all inept Uncle Sev, your standards are just high, which is only a good thing." Fabian said softly.

Snape only smiled "Whatever the case, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors. I want you to make me a usable batch of Veritaserum. I'm sure you'll have no problems with that." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded and lighted the fire under his cauldron before he got out ingredients. Selecting only the freshest ones, because he knew Veritaserum worked best with fresh ingredients.

Snape watched as he picked out his ingredients and smiled, jotting down some notes on a piece of parchment.

When his water had reached the appropriate temperature he started putting in his ingredients one by one while he gently stirred its contents.

"It amazes me how advanced you already are Fabian, I have never seen a student work on this potion with such calmness." Snape said softly.

Fabian smiled but didn't look at him, knowing that the potion was in a critical stage. "Thank you Professor, but the credit has to go to Fleur, she has taught me a lot of the advanced potions." He said softly.

Snape smiled at that "Why does that not surprise me, your wife is a natural at making potions. That should give you good hopes for the future, am I right?" He asked with a soft smile.

"It does, but I think between me and the girls we have pretty much everything covered. But we'll see that when we get there." Fabian said with a smile.

Snape only nodded at that "That's a very mature standpoint, I'm so proud of the man you have become Fabian, you and your brother both." He said with a smile.

By now the potion was finished, and Fabian pulled it from the fire to cool off.

Snape strode forward and took a good look at the liquid inside the cauldron, his trained eyes seeing it was a perfect batch. "Well done Fabian, I'll mark your scores and present them to Minerva." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at that and made his way out of the classroom, not surprised to see Hermione sitting on the bench. "Why am I not surprised to see you here love." He said with a smile.

She stood and kissed him deeply. "I am sure just as surprised as I was to see you coming out of that classroom." She said in a teasing tone.

He smiled at her and gave her another kiss. "Mrs. Black, would you please stop making out with your husband and get in here." Snape said from the door, although he had a smile on his face.

"Of course Professor, I'm sorry." She said with a similar smile.

Snape led her into the classroom and as soon as the door closed, Fabian made his way back to their room, where he would wait for his lovers to come back.

…

It took no more than an hour before all of his mates were back in the room, excluding Bella and Nym of course, who had to do their rounds during exams.

Currently Yvette was lounging in her husband's arms, while Fleur held Luna and Hermione held Gabrielle.

"I'm so glad this day is over, I have always hated Potion exams, at least the theoretical bit." Luna said softly.

They smiled at that "The theoretical I can understand, Potions is more about the practical anyway. What did you have to make?" Fleur asked softly.

Luna smiled at that "Veritaserum, Snape said he needed a few usable doses for something. But I have to say he made it easy by making me feel comfortable, something I could have never imagined last year. We talked a little while the potion was brewing, and when it was done he just smiled at me." She said softly.

"That's what I had to make too. It was easier than I would have expected for a sixth year exam." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that "That's because he likes us too much, so we might have an unfair advantage in Potions." He said as he traced soft lines across Yvette's arms.

Yvette smiled and relaxed against him. "Fabe, don't tease me so much. You're getting me all hot and bothered again." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Well baby, we're free for the rest of the day, we've got all the time in the world to do anything you want." He said softly.

She blushed and turned around in his arms to kiss him. "Baby, I have a fantasy that I have wanted to try since we first made love. Will you fuck me while the others watch?" She asked seductively.

He smiled and kissed her deeply, Yvette moaning into his mouth while she straddled him in her miniskirt.

The other girls smiled and positioned themselves in such a way that they could see everything their lovers would do.

Yvette and Fabian didn't seem to notice, both of them already completely lost in each other.

He let his hands roam across her backside, smiling when he felt she didn't have any panties on under her skirt. "You're so naughty my love, not wearing panties under such a short skirt. It's almost like you want someone to fuck you." He said softly.

She blushed at that "Only you my love, you will be the only man that will ever get to touch me. I want to feel desirable for my mate." She said huskily.

"You are desirable my love, each time we make love together you become more beautiful and sexy. I have to contain myself not to throw you down and ravage you each time you cuddle up to me. Even more so since you changed your hair color. You are my fiery haired vixen, and I love you more with each passing day." He said as he traced kisses down her neck and collarbone.

Yvette moaned softly and flicked her hands to relieve him from his clothes before doing the same thing for herself. She then started kissing her way down his body in a slow pace, savoring the taste of his body.

Fabian groaned and let his fingers glide through the soft red hair he loved. He then glanced sideways and saw that the others were watching them intently, Fleur and Hermione softly stroking the pussies and breasts of Luna and Gabrielle.

Yvette slid off of his lap and kneeled in front of him, taking his raging erection into her mouth without hesitation, getting another loud groan from her husband. "It looks like someone is eager to fuck. Do I make you that horny my love?" She asked sultrily.

He only managed to nod and smiled as she straddled him again "Then I shall give you what you want love, while our mates watch us and make each other come." She said before kissing him and lowering herself onto his dick, moaning loudly as she did.

She kissed him deeply and soon they settled in a nice rhythm. "You are so beautiful when your face is in ecstasy baby, I love you so much." Fabian said softly.

She blushed at that "I love you too baby, more than anything in the world." She said as she kissed him deeply.

He smiled into their kiss and saw the love in her eyes. "Flip us baby, fuck me hard." She said with a moan.

He only nodded and flipped them over before he slowly started thrusting into his wife, quickly finding a rhythm which would give them both the greatest pleasure. Right away he remembered his talk with Nym a few days ago.

Yvette saw he was thinking about something and pulled him down for a kiss. "What could you possibly be thinking about love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her "Nothing much love, just thinking about a talk I had with Nym a few days ago." He said huskily.

She smiled at that "We can talk about that later love because I think I know what she said to you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry for thinking of anything else but you at this moment my love, but I couldn't help it. It just popped into my head." He said a bit guilty.

"No harm done love, it think it's sweet that you can't keep your thoughts under control while we make love." She said before kissing him again.

He smiled and groaned into her mouth as she gripped his waist with her legs, pushing im further into her.

Yvette moaned and kissed him passionately as her orgasm washed over her, moaning into his mouth as she shivered beneath him.

Fabian wasn't prepared when she came, and when she tightened up around him he groaned loudly, doing everything in his power to delay his own orgasm.

After a while Yvette relaxed again and smiled goofily at him "Sorry love, I tried to delay it, but for once it came out of nowhere." She said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry for that my love, I quite enjoyed it how you tightened around me." He said softly.

Yvette smiled and flipped them again, sliding off him and kneeling down in front of him. "I need to taste you again my love, it's been too long." She said before taking his dick into her mouth again.

He groaned and couldn't delay it any longer, shooting his load into her mouth a second later.

Next to them Luna and Gabrielle moaned loudly as they came, both girls slumping against their lovers. "That was so hot, we should do that more often." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fleur nodded as Fabian and Yvette cuddled up to each other. "I didn't know you two were so desperate for each other." Fleur said with a smile.

Yvette blushed at that "I tried not to look desperate love, but it felt like it was so long ago since I had him to myself." She said softly.

The girls all smiled at that "It's okay Yvette, we're all feeling the same things towards him." Luna said softly.

Yvette smiled at that "Thanks love, I just feel a bit guilty about hogging him." She said with a blush.

"You don't have to feel guilty love, we feel guilty for not letting you spent time with your husband." Hermione said softly.

Yvette smiled and moved from his arms to hug her lovers and give them a soft kiss. "Thank you my lovelies, you don't know what this means to me." She said softly.

The girls smiled at her "Don't mention it precious, we know how much your time with our husband means to you." Luna said with a soft smile.

Yvette only smiled and gave them another soft kiss before cuddling back up in her husband's arms. The six lovers talking softly amongst each other.

…

Around lunchtime Bella and Nym came back into the room, smiling when they saw their lovers relaxing on the couch, most strikingly Yvette and Fabian who were still naked.

"Good afternoon my lovelies, how are you all doing?" Bella asked after giving them all a soft kiss.

"Hey love, we're doing fine, even better now that you two are back with us." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women blushed and settled themselves on the couch. "We're glad to hear you missed us, that's really sweet of you. We're also glad to be back again, supervising during exams is a drag." Nym said as she settled in Bella's arms.

They all smiled at that "One of the perks of being teachers love, just think of it like this, only one and a half week of exams and then we'll be free to do anything we want." Yvette said with a smile.

Nym and Bella smiled and nodded at that "Not entirely baby, we do have some prior engagements before we can enjoy our holiday." Bella said with a smile.

"I know that baby, I just meant that I look forward to this summer more than usual." Yvette said softly.

They smiled at her and Fabian gave her a kiss on the cheek "We know love, we have a lot planned this summer, but I'm more excited about meeting my baby brother." Fabian said with a dreamy smile.

"You know with everything that has been going on I almost forgot that Liz is eight months pregnant. I hope they can manage it. A newborn can be quite a lot of work." Bella said with dreamy smile that mirrored that of the others, all of them clearly thinking of the future.

"I'm sure they can, but maybe we could stay for a couple of days to help them, as a thank you for everything they have done for us." Fleur said softly.

They all nodded and smiled when they noted the time. "I think, my lovelies, that we need to hurry, otherwise we'll be late for our History exam." Gabrielle said with a smile.

They nodded and Fabian and Yvette quickly got dressed, all of them making their way back to the Great Hall for their next exam.

As they walked into the Hall they could see most of the students were already seated.

They quickly took their seats and waited until the Headmistress would take the stage again.

About a minute later Headmistress McGonagall stepped up to the podium. "Good afternoon students, before you is the O.W.L. exam for History of Magic. This will be you last exam of the day and after this you are free to do whatever you want. you have one hour to complete this and as before the staff will patrol the rows to look out for cheaters. Good luck and you may begin." She said sternly.

There was once again a slight rustling of parchments and from then on it was silent in the Great Hall.

History of Magic had become a recent favorite of the Coven, and it showed in the enthusiasm in which they went through the exam.

Fabian was smiling the entire time he was sitting through it and it didn't go unnoticed by Bella, who flashed him a sultry wink after 'accidentally' bumped against his desk with her hips.

He looked up and smiled as he saw her wink at him. She smiled back at him and mouthed "later" before making her way down the row again.

He groaned softly at the sight and noticed she too had a lot more swing in her hips than usual. He allowed himself to watch for a second longer before turning back to his exam.

Half an hour later he finished and looked over his answers a last time, just to check if he had written down everything correctly.

He stuck his hand up and within seconds Nym was next to him, Bella weirdly enough nowhere in sight.

"Done already, that was quick my love." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded before giving her a quick hug and making his way to the Entrance Hall.

As he walked back towards his room he didn't notice how the door to the History classroom opened and he was pulled inside.

He was instantly on alert, but immediately relaxed when the two ruby red lips of Bella planted themselves firmly on his own.

"I've been waiting a very long time to drag you into a classroom baby." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her close with one arm. "I knew there was a reason you acted so excited. Does my naughty wife want to be fucked in her own classroom?" He asked softly.

She blushed and nodded, lifting up her robes to show her husband how ready she was for him.

He flicked his hand to silence the room and then pulled her robe off, kissing her deeply as he pulled his wife close to his body.

Bella moaned into his mouth and flicked her hand to disrobe her husband, leading him towards the big desk in the back of the room. "Fuck me baby, I need to feel you inside of me to keep my sanity." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her before turning her around and bending her over the desk, shallowing heavily as he saw how her legs were already coated in her juices. "You made yourself terribly excited during your rounds, didn't you love?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that "I imagined all day how I was going to do this, I wanted to do this for so long, ever since I was appointed this position to be precise. I've fantasized about you coming back after class and throwing me over this desk to ravage me." She said huskily.

That brought a bright smile to his face. "Really now love, did you mean something like this?" He asked before thrusting into her in one go.

She gave a soft scream which trailed off in a loud and wanton moan. "Yes baby, exactly like that." She said softly.

"Aren't you a slutty teacher, seducing one of your students during his exams and then dragging him into your classroom to fuck him." He said as he kissed her neck.

She moaned at the tone of his voice and smiled. "I might be a slutty teacher, but I am your slutty teacher, wife and mate, and as always I wouldn't have it any other way." She said huskily.

He pulled her against him and into a kiss. "And I wouldn't have you any other way love. we had something special from the first time we made love. I can only love you more for acting out our fantasies." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled at him "Then I have another fantasy we can act out if you want love." She said softly.

"Of course love, whatever you want." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and moved forward a bit, letting his dick slip out of her with a moan. She then turned around and climbed on the desk, spreading her legs as she laid back. "Fuck me hard my love, I want to hold you while you fuck me." She said huskily.

He smiled at her and slid himself into her once again, getting a loud moan as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. "I love you so much Bella, I don't know why it took me so long to see it." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Probably because I was almost twenty years your senior at the time we found out our Bond love, we couldn't have known this would be our life a few months later." She said softly.

"Twenty years my senior and the most beautiful witch I have ever seen, I was powerless against your charms from that time in the changing room." He said before kissing her.

She had to smile at that "As I was powerless against yours, my beautiful stallion. I have always loved you, from the first time I held you in my arms I felt a connection. You were all I could think of during my fifteen years in Azkaban. The only thing I wanted is to hold you in my arms again." She said softly.

He looked a bit shocked at that "I never knew that love. Why haven't you told me before?" He asked softly.

She blushed slightly at that "I was afraid love, afraid that you would reject me, despite the love we have for each other, we are still family." She said softly.

Fabian gave her a deep kiss and smiled at her "how could I reject the woman I love, I have loved you before I knew what love was, and that love has sustained me a lot over the last year and a half." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him. "We'll talk about this later love, because you are going to make me come." She said with a moan.

"I'm close too baby, but we are talking about this later and I want you to promise me that you will tell me everything that is bothering you." He said softly.

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as they came.

When they had come down from their orgasms a bit Fabian pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms, Bella cuddling up to him immediately.

They sat on her desk for a while when Fabian waved his hand over them both, returning their clothes to them.

Bella smiled and took his hand "How about we go to our room baby, this is not the place I want to have a heart to heart with you." She said softly.

He nodded and together they walked to their room hand in hand.

…

When they laid down in bed Bella cuddled up to him, tracing soft lines across his naked stomach.

"Now that we're alone, could you tell me what's bothering you love?" He asked a bit worried.

She smiled faintly at him "Of course love, sometimes I wish you were my son, that way we could have had so much more time together. I still remember your first birthday, just before I went to Azkaban. When you sat on my lap I felt so much love for you that I didn't want to let you go. I think Eliza also noticed it and she was very indulgent with me during that time. I even got to put you to bed that night, and one look in your blue eyes was enough to bond me to you for life." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I can see in your beautiful chocolate colored eyes that there is more you have to say. But before you continue, let me say this. There have been times I wished I was your son as well, but I am sure if I was your son I would surely have an Oedipus complex. I could never picture myself not loving you in an intimate way." He said with a smile.

"It is the same for me love, that's why I'm so incredibly happy that I am your mate, although I wouldn't mind roleplaying that with you sometime. But you're right there is more. It is mostly about my time in Azkaban. You know how lonely I have been in there and that it took everything to wane myself off that potion, but I never told you how I managed. Day after day a guard came and brought me that potion and made sure I took it. But one day the guard didn't come and from then on I mustered what strength I had left to direct my thoughts to you. The thought that you would hopefully not hate me is what kept me going through all those horrible nights. You gave me the strength to endure, and for that I will be eternally grateful." She said softly.

He couldn't answer this, too choked up to give a response. Bella noticed and gave him a loving kiss. "That's not all love, but I would hate to see you sad by my stories, would you like me to continue or do you need a few minutes?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I'm okay love, it just wasn't something I was expecting to hear." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled and gave him another kiss before she continued "This last thing is not a sad story love, you might even get a nice laugh from it. do you remember that morning after I came back to your house last year, when Cissy, Liz and I were a bit hungover?" She asked softly. He nodded and after giving him another kiss she continued. "When you all went to bed that evening, Eliza and Narcissa insisted we catch up in the living room, and with the wine flowing so freely as it did, it was little wonder what happened next. We started talking about what I was planning to do next. I confided in them on what happened in Azkaban and how my thoughts of you kept me going. Eliza was amazingly understanding and encouraged me to spend some alone time with you. I was so thankful of her that without thought I gave her a kiss, although I pulled back immediately, afraid of what Cissy would say. To my surprise she smiled at me and joined us. Soon enough we were all kissing each other, and your mother suggested we move it to the bedroom, that's when we heard you making love with Hermione, which made us all blush by the way. That night I made love to your mother and my sister, but the exertion was a bit much for us, so that's why we woke up with such hangovers." She finished with a bright blush that even covered her ears.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "I figured as much, I could see the blush on your faces when we came down the following morning. Before last weekend I would have said you realized my dream. Because yes, I still have a crush on my mothers, although I'm still finding the courage to tell them that." He said with a blush of his own.

She smiled at that "I can understand why you would have a crush on your mothers, and don't worry, they know, Liz and Cissy know you a lot better than you think. They're okay with it, and so are we. But what did you mean before last weekend?" She asked with a smile.

His blush intensified a little "Well, I might have asked Nym to Morph into my mother while we were making love, and I loved it when she did." He said softly.

Bella gave him a kiss and smiled. "So you've finally found your special with Nym. I'm glad for that, she was feeling a bit left out." She said with a kind smile.

Fabian smiled at that and pulled her close, Bella relaxing into his arms with a content smile on her face when there was a knock on the door. "Are you two awake, dinner is ready." Luna's voice came through the door.

"We'll be right there baby, give us a minute to get dressed." Bella called back.

They heard her laugh through the door and give them an OK, both of them moving to kiss each other a last time before the got off the bed to get dressed.

When they walked into the living room they were met by the smiling faces of their lovers, who gave them a kiss before serving dinner.

"So girls, how did you find your exams today?" Bella asked once they had all eaten.

They all smiled at that "It was easier than I expected, but I think that has something to do with the fact how fun History has become since you took over. People are actually paying attention now." Hermione said softly.

Bella smiled at that "So I've noticed, there has been a surprising amount of gazed turned my way during recent weeks, so I guess I'm doing something right." She said softly.

Fabian might have a clue why that was, but decided on keeping his mouth shut. He knew the reason people payed better attention in both DADA and History was because of Nym and Bella. Most of the boys had big crushes on his lovers and he felt the rage boiling up when he thought about them lusting after his mates.

They talked for a little while longer but since they had two more exams to sit through tomorrow, they decided to make it an early night. They quietly made their way to the bedroom where they undressed and quickly cuddled up in bed, sharing a few kisses before they fell asleep.


	42. Year's End

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C42: Year's End**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know I said there were nine chapters to go, but since this chapter is a bit of a turnaround, I have decided to do three more chapters before this one is finished. One will focus on the newborn baby in the family, one will be a trial of Umbridge, and one last wrap up chapter and interlude for the next story. I ddin't feel like dragging this out longer than I needed to, because quite frankly, that's not my style. I hope you enjoy this one and see you for the next one.**

A week later they were done with their exams. And due to their agreement with McGonagall they were expected in her office later today.

"To be honest I'm kind of nervous about today. I hope we did well on our exams." Fabian said as he paced through the room.

The girls smiled at him but were getting a bit crazy from his pacing through the room, as he had been at it for almost half an hour.

Finally they had enough and Hermione pulled him into her arms. "Love, as much as we love you, you're driving us crazy with your pacing. It's no use in walking a hole into the floor when McGonagall said we were expected around lunchtime, which is just a few hours away. So please come sit with us." She said softly.

He smiled softly and took a seat next to his lovers while Hermione settled into his arms to keep him where he was.

Fabian pouted slightly but relaxed in his wife's arms. "I'm sorry baby, but I'm just a bit nervous about today. It could go so many ways that it's giving me a headache." He said softly.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There is no sense in worrying about it my love. We have done all we can in preparation for the exams, and we have made them to the best of our knowledge. The rest we have not control over." She said with a soft smile.

"You're right as always my love, but you know how I get around exam time. I can't help but worry. It is one part of my father's teachings that will never go away. I will always worry about not being the best." He said softly.

"But you are the best love, none of us could have ever wished for a better lover or husband to call our mate. To us you will always be the best in everything." Fleur said dreamily.

He blushed and hid his face in Hermione's hair, the girls giggling softly at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed love, you know you love it when we say sweet things to you. but I have an idea that might help you calm down. How about a nice massage?" She said softly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea love, maybe the others would like to join us, we could all us a little bit of relaxation after the craziness of the exams." He said with a soft smile.

The others nodded and followed their lovers to the bedroom, the four women giggling softly to each other as they quietly discussed their plans.

As they entered the bedroom Hermione, Bella, Nym and Fleur wasted little time in getting Fabian, Yvette, Luna and Gabrielle naked, the four women leading their lovers to the bed afterwards.

They straddled their lovers from behind and slowly started massaging them, the girls moaning contently as their sore muscles were loosened.

"Your shoulders are so tight love, is this just because of the stress of the exams?" Hermione asked softly.

He groaned softly as she hit a particularly tight muscle in his shoulders "Yes love, to be honest there is nothing else that weighs on my mind at this point since my father is dead, Tom is at his weakest, Lucius doesn't even remember who he is and to top it all off, we're going to be aunts and uncle in I hope a few days." He said with a smile.

Hermione had to smile at that "I guess you're right my love, then I am glad that is all my love, exam stress I can handle." She whispered in his ear.

Fabian smiled and surrendered himself to his lover's touch, feeling his tension drain away each time Hermione's hands moved across his back and shoulders.

Next to them the girls moaned contently as their own tensions flowed from their bodies. "This feels so amazing, I feel we take too little time to relax these days." Luna murmured contently.

"I agree baby, the last few months we've been running around doing everything to stop this war before it even begins, we've earned a bit of rest." Gabrielle said as she moaned under the hands of her sister.

"That we have my love, but it is for a good cause. If we can stop this war before it begins, our lives together can begin in true. Just think of it like this, our honeymoon is only a year away." Yvette said as she held her hand out for the young blonde to take.

Gabrielle took it with a smile and squeezed softly, getting a soft smile back from the redhead.

"Would you like me to do the front too baby?" Hermione asked after a while.

He smiled at her "Not yet love, I think you deserve a massage too." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and loosened her hips so he could flip them and she could turn around while the others did exactly the same.

Fabian gave his lover a soft kiss on the neck before he gently started massaging her, Hermione moaning as his hands moved across her back and shoulders. "Your hands feel so good on my body baby." She murmured contently.

"I'm glad you can still enjoy my hands on your body after a year of marriage love." He said in a teasing tone.

"Don't say that love, you know we will always want to feel your hands on our bodies, no matter how long we are married." She said softly as she bucked her hips up, to let him know she was serious.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "don't worry love, I was only teasing." He said softly.

She smiled and turned around so she could pull him down into a kiss, Fabian rolling of her with a smile.

Within seconds the others were beside them and cuddled up to them. "I love you girls, I love you so much that I can't remember a life without you all." He said softly.

The girls propped themselves up on an elbow and smiled at him "We love you too baby, more with each passing day. You complete us all in so many ways that we can't even begin to describe it. Our lives wouldn't be worth living if you were not in it." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "As would my life my lovely girls, you complete me as well."

The girls smiled and snuggled up against him "You know love, I just realized something. You know how we used to be siblings in all but blood? I just realized since we're now blood bonded we are true siblings now." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I guess you're right love, we finally got our wish of being real siblings, which makes us being married even hotter, wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a wink.

Fleur and Gabrielle both blushed at that "Yes, it feels so naughty when you say it like that. But you know we don't mind a bit of naughty." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled at that "I know my loves, you two prove that any time we make love together."

The two blondes smiled at that and kissed their brother on the cheek. "You're so sweet love, how could we been so lucky with a mate as you." Fleur said softly.

"Probably because we have been destined to love each other from the moment we were born my love. Even when I would spend the summer with you I would dream about someday being married to you." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at him "So would I love, I remember how you cuddled up to me while slept and I would hold you close with a smile. You were so cute back then that I had to restrain myself to not kiss you senseless."

"Well I for one am glad you don't have to show such restraint anymore." He said before kissing her deeply.

Fleur moaned into his mouth and straddled him. "I'm glad for that too love, but we both know we can do a lot more than just kiss." She said huskily.

He smiled at that "And if we had more time before we needed to go to McGonagall, we would, and probably find a way to include our mates as well."

She blushed slightly but still smiled. "I'm sure we would love. We are nothing if not creative after all." She said softly.

He nodded and smiled as she rolled back to his side, cuddling back into his arms as he again wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Now that we have got your attention again, we need to get going if we want to make our appointment with McGonagall. So let's get dressed and I promise once we're back that Bella and I have a very special surprise for you all." Nym said with a smile.

They smiled brightly at that "Now I'm curious baby, but I can wait until we get back." Luna said softly.

Nym gave her a kiss and then ushered them off the bed to get dressed. "I know you are curious love, but I promise you will like it. Now and go and get dressed." She said with a smile

"Yes Mom." Fabian said with a wink, which got a bright blush from Nym.

They quickly got dressed and then made their way to the Headmistress' office, all of them except Bella and Nym beyond excited to hear the results of their exams.

…

When they reached the stairway to the office they saw that the Headmistress was already waiting for them with a smile. "Good afternoon everyone, how are you all doing this afternoon." She asked with a smile.

"We're doing very well Headmistress, thank you for asking. We are a bit nervous though about our results though." Fabian said softly.

McGonagall smiled at that "That is understandable, with everything that is at stake I would be surprised if you weren't a bit nervous. But we'll continue this talk in my office, some things have happened that might affect the outcome of the coming war." She said in a whisper.

They nodded and followed the Headmistress to her office, all of them getting increasingly more nervous about the outcome of this talk.

She motioned them to take a seat when they were inside of her office before doing taking a seat herself.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Let me start by telling you that I have personally graded your exams and all of you have received the highest marks on each of your exams, but as I said something has happened that might influence your decision on what we have talked about before. I have received word that Fudge is resigning as Minister of Magic because when it was found out that he was responsible for everything that Dolores did here at school, his position became so compromised that he had no other choice than to step down."

"Do we know who will replace him?" Fabian asked softly.

McGonagall smiled at that "Yes it is, and I think you will like the answer. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be his replacement. And that's why I wanted to talk to you about something. I've had a good talk with him and he agrees that you have earned a bigger reward for everything you have already done for our community. The exams you have taken were not for sixth year, but they were in fact your N.E.W.T.S. so as of today, you have graduated from Hogwarts with honors. But as you might expect there is a catch. Since you will no longer be obligated to be in school, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to aid us in destroying the last Horcrux Tom has. With your help we can end this war before it has a chance to begin and I don't need to tell you what a relief it will be for the entire community if that happens." She finished softly.

They shared a look and smiled at her "Of course we will Professor. All of us have been affected too much by him already not to see this war through till the end, and if we can safe innocent lives at the same time, it's all the better. But we heard Harry's Prophecy, and it said that he must be the one to defeat Tom with our help. We'll of course keep you posted of progress we make, but we want to ask you one thing as well. For the final battle, we will need all three Hallows. Could you ask Albus for his wand?" Bella said softly.

She smiled at that "Of course, that is the least we can do for you." She said softly.

They smiled at that "Thank you Professor, and thank you for giving us this great honor. We know you would rather keep us in school for as long as possible, and I can only say that we will at one point return, once we started our own family and our children are old enough, if you still have need of us at that point." Hermione said with a smile.

"Every one of you will always have a place at Hogwarts and I look forward to that future." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

"So do we Professor, so do we. And thank you for everything you have done for us over the years. We can never repay you for everything you have done for us. We know we have gotten away with more than the average student, and we want to thank you for being so indulgent with us." Fabian said softly.

McGonagall smiled at that "I always said you were my favorite students, and I meant it every time. I know you always did the things you did for a reason, even if Albus didn't see it like that. And besides that, you always reported everything to either me or Albus, which gave us a chance to plan around it."

They all smiled at that "Everything we have ever done has been to protect each other, whether it was from harm during the Tournament, safe from Junior or planning against Umbridge. We also believe in full transparency in everything we do, so it made sense we told you everything, some things we told you we didn't even tell Dumbledore, since we knew he would just sit back and let things play out." Hermione said softly.

McGonagall sighed softly at that "I know he would have, and I am thankful that you trusted me enough to tell me such confidential things. But the blame for his inaction lies not with Albus, he knows what can happen when you act rash. It cost him his sister, he always looked at every possible angle before taking action. But I agree that he took too long in taking decisions then was necessary." She said softly.

"We know, and that's why we needed to take action ourselves, since we were the only ones who could, especially these last two years." Fabian said with a smile.

She nodded at that "I agree that these last two years have been particularly trying for all of you and I am sorry for everything." She said softly.

"None of the blame lies with you Headmistress, you have done everything you could to keep us safe. The real blame lies with Tom. He was the one who orchestrated everything we have been through over the last five years and we will make sure he can do as little as possible for the coming year, perhaps we might even be successful in finishing him for good this time. The only concern we have is how to draw his snake out. Since it is his last Horcrux, he is bound to keep it close." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"We'll think of something Fabian, we'll keep in contact during the summer, and since Albus has also stepped down as head of the Order, I will schedule a meeting in a couple of weeks." McGonagall said softly.

They nodded at that "We'll be there Headmistress, although I'm not sure if our mothers are going to be there as well." He said with a smile.

"That's understandable. They'll have their hands full with a newborn, but please let them know if they're able to make it, they are more than welcome to join us." She said with a kind smile.

"We'll let them know, knowing them they'll want to be there. But if you would excuse us, there are some things we still need to do before the feast tonight." Fleur said softly.

McGonagall smiled at them. "Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you so long, I'll see you tonight for the feast." She said softly.

They nodded and waved their favorite teacher goodbye for they made their way downstairs.

…

When they were downstairs again they made their way to the Gryffindor Dorms. They wanted to surprise Harry and Parvati with a visit and share the news of their graduation with them.

To their surprise they saw their two friends cuddled up in the Great Hall, talking softly with Draco and Pansy who were in a similar position across from them.

"Good afternoon lovebirds, how are you doing today?" Hermione asked as they took a seat next to their friends and family.

Harry smiled at them "Hey 'Mione, we're doing great, we just received word that we passed our O.W.L.'s, so we're glad to get on with our holiday, and what about you, I heard McGonagall needed to speak to you about your results in private."

They smiled at that. "Yes she did, but before we say anything you need to promise to keep this quiet." Fabian started softly. When the two couples nodded he continued "She needed to talk to us because unlike you we weren't taking our O.W.L.'s to begin with. The original plan was for us to make the sixth year exams. But due to the 'side effects' of our Bond, McGonagall gave us our N.E.W.T.S instead, and we aced them. She discussed this with Minister Shacklebolt from the start and if we were to pass our N.E.W.T.S. we would graduate this year. And now that we have the freedom we need, we can stop this war before it can even start. We will make sure to destroy the last Horcrux, and then make sure you can destroy him. We haven't got a plan for that yet, but McGonagall said she would plan an Order meeting in a few weeks." He finished softly.

Their friends looked a bit shocked at that "Wow, that's amazing, congratulations on your graduation. But I have to say it'll take some getting used to not seeing you every day next year." Harry said with a smile.

"You'll see plenty of us Harry, we still have a war to win after all and of course we'll keep you posted on our progress during the year." Hermione said with a smile.

"Congratulations you guys, you have deserved this after everything you have done over the last few years. But you know Mum will plan a huge party I honor of this event." Draco said after giving them a hug.

They laughed lightly at that "She might want to, but it's not going to happen for a few months, not until our younger brother is born and she is healed in full." Fleur said with a smile.

"I guess you're right sis, we will all have our hands full with our new brother." Draco said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that "We will be home as well Draco, we both know it would help Mum at least emotionally if the entire family was present." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"I'm sure that will help her, she'll be glad to see us all safe and sound and at home again." Yvette said softly.

"I'm sure she will, but you know there is one thing Mum will want from you now that you've graduated, right?" Draco asked with a suggestive smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "If you mean that we can get started on giving them grandchildren, we have talked about that amongst each other, but agreed that we want to stop Tom before we start trying for children. Everything up until then is practice." He said with a wink.

Draco and Harry both blushed at that, much to the amusement of their girlfriends. "Were you planning on the same thing sweetie? For me to have your child when we're out of school and Voldemort is defeated?" Pansy asked in a silken voice.

Draco visibly swallowed and his blush brightened a bit. "Baby, you know I love you more than anything, but I'm begging you, please stop embarrassing me like this, you're starting to sound like your sisters-in-law more and more." He said with a soft groan.

Pansy smiled at that "Sorry love, but you're so cute when you're flustered, I just couldn't help it. But you still haven't answered my question." She said softly.

Draco smiled at her "When we're out of school and married, I would love to have a baby with you my love." He said sweetly.

"God you two are cute together, you're enough to give anyone a sugar rush." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco smiled at that "Like you and your wives are any better brother. Your Coven is ten times cuter than any couple in school." He said softly.

They all smiled at that "If you say so little brother, then we're okay with it." Fleur said softly.

"And what about you Harry, you know I would love to have your child someday." Parvati said softly.

Harry smiled at that. "You know I would love the same thing love, I promise once we're out of school we'll get married and start a family of our own." He said before kissing her.

Parvati smiled into their kiss and slung her arms around his neck. "You're so amazingly sweet my love. how could I ever not have loved you." She said with a dreamy sigh.

He blushed a little at that "I don't know baby, probably because you're the only one who saw the boy underneath the so called legend. You liked me for me and I will always be thankful for that." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "You know I had a crush on you since third year baby. there was no way I would let you slip through my fingers." She said softly.

They smiled at each other and Parvati cuddled back in his arms, the two lovers smiling brightly at each other.

"I see all conversation from this point will go nowhere but cutesy comments, so we'll leave you for now, we have a lot to pack before we go home tonight." Fabian said with a bright smile.

Both Draco and Harry laughed at that "I guess you're right Fabe, we'll see you tonight at the Feast." Harry said with a similar smile.

They all hugged each other tightly before Fabian and the girls made their way to their room.

…

When they entered their bedroom Bella and Nym led them to the bed. "We promised you all a surprise when we got back from McGonagall's office and we will keep to our word. For the remainder of the afternoon we will be your willing slaves. Nothing will be off limits today, you can have your way with the two of us whichever way you want." Bella said with a light blush.

They shared a look and smiled at their lovers "Well that certainly gives us options, won't you think my lovelies?" He asked softly.

The five girls nodded at that "It certainly does love, so how do you suggest we split this up?" Fleur asked softly.

Fabian thought about it for a moment and then smirked a little. "I suggest that you, Gabrielle and Luna take care of Nym and then Hermione, Yvette and I will do the same for Bella." He said mischievously.

The girls smiled and led the two women to the bed. "I know you like it a bit rough baby, but we have a better idea. The three of us are going to worship every inch of your body and after that we will fuck you anyway you want." He said before he slowly started to undress her.

Bella blushed a little as her lovers undressed her slowly. Once she was naked her lovers guided her down to the matrass. "You're so amazingly beautiful Bella, it's like you get more gorgeous each day." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione is right love, you are the epiphany of beauty." Yvette said before kissing the raven haired witch.

Bellatrix moaned as every inch of her body was covered in kisses, her lovers paying extra attention to her most sensitive spots, her nipples and the inside of her thighs. "Oh my lovelies, you know each of my weaknesses, you get me so hot."

They smiled and the two girls let their fingers run lightly over nipples. "Really baby, we couldn't tell by your nipples that are so hard they can cut glass and a pussy that is so wet that we would never have to go thirsty again." Hermione said in a husky whisper.

"I think she is ready my lovelies, how about we give our mate the best fucking of her life." Fabian said softly.

The girls nodded and summoned two strap-ons to them while Fabian crawled back up Bella's body. "I have an idea love, try and go with it." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed him "I already told you that nothing is off limits today baby, you don't need to ask permission for anything." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed his way back down to her body. "What are you thinking love?" Hermione asked softly.

"I was thinking of triple teaming her again, two in her pussy and one in her ass, I'm sure she'll love it." He said in a whisper.

They smiled and unanimously agreed that Fabian would be on the bottom. He laid himself down and pulled Bella on top of him.

Bella blushed slightly and lowered herself on his length, moaning loudly as she did.

Hermione gave Yvette a quick but passionate kiss and then slid her strap-on into Bella's pussy as well, while Yvette mounted her lover and slid her strap-on into her butt.

On the other side of the bed Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle were moaning loudly as they were fucked, licked and fingered by Nym.

"Gods Nym, you feel so good inside of me." Luna said with a loud moan.

Nym smiled at her. "And your pussy feels like a velvety vice around my cock baby. I love how you feel around me." She said huskily.

"I have a better idea my loves. How about you lay down, and let us pleasure you. you deserve it after everything you have done for us." Fleur said huskily.

She smiled and pulled away from her three lovers, who immediately guided her down to the bed while her cock slowly morphed back into a vagina. Gabrielle and Luna both took one of the brunette's nipples into their mouths and Fleur positioned herself between her legs, slowly running two fingers through her slit.

"You're so wet my love, I love how horny you can get." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Nym moaned loudly at that. "That's because I'm a Metamorph baby, we can anticipate our lover's needs and let our bodies adjust accordingly." She said huskily.

Fleur smiled and slowly kissed her way down the brunette's body. "Good Fleur your tongue feels magical on my body. It's so intense." Nym moaned out loudly.

"That is my heritage love. A Veela is a creature of lust and we can adjust our bodies to match perfectly with that of our lover, creating a much more intense sensation." Fleur before diving into the sweetness that was Nym's pussy.

Gabrielle and Luna were alternating in kissing each other, Nym and sucking on her nipples.

Nym let her hands glide down the bodies of the two blondes and started stroking their clits, making the two girls moan loudly.

Meanwhile Fleur felt how Nym wrapped her legs around her back, freeing up her hands, which she immediately let glide down her own body to finish herself at the same time as her lovers.

The four girls moaned loudly as they came at exactly the same time, all of them collapsing onto each other as their orgasms crashed into a second.

Next to them Bella was coming undone as Fabian had moved up her body and was now groaning as she sucked him off, while Hermione and Yvette still fucked her in a steady pace.

"My loves, as much as I love getting fucked by all of you, I'm going to come soon." Bella moaned out loudly.

"We're close too baby, let's come together for the last time in our room." Yvette said before kissing her.

Seconds later Hermione and Yvette screamed out their orgasms, while Fabian groaned loudly as he emptied his balls in Bella's mouth, the raven haired swallowing it all without a problem. She had become quite adept at swallowing his loads over the months and when he pulled back she smiled at him. "That was a big load baby, were you that turned on by our foursome?" She asked once they had cuddled up together.

"It was insanely hot baby, was it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked before kissing her.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was love, but that sentence is the only thing I ask you to never say to me. Rodolphus always said that when he raped me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know, I promise to never utter those words again. please tell me you're not mad at me." He said softly.

She kissed him tenderly and smiled at him. "Of course not my love, you couldn't have known because I have never told you this, and for a good reason. It is part of the darkest times of my life, times that are far behind me thanks to you, my true love." She said softly.

He smiled and cuddled into her as Hermione and Yvette quietly moved to the other side, leaving the two lovers alone so they could talk.

Fabian pulled Bella close to his body and kissed her softly, Bella cuddling a bit more into his arms. "Could you hold me for a while baby? I'm sure being in your arms will suppress those pesky memories." She said softly.

"Of course my love, I would do anything to make you feel better, you know that." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "I know love, and you have proven you will do anything for me on several occasions, and you don't know how much that means to me."

He smiled and kissed her softly, moaning into her mouth as she deepened it. Both of them let their hands roam across each other's bodies in comfort.

When Bella broke the kiss and pulled back she smiled at him. "I love you so much Fabian, I don't know how I would have survived the past year without you." She said softly.

"I love you too baby, and I have from the moment I first laid in your arms as a baby." He said with a smile.

She blushed a little at that "I saw you more as a son than a nephew back then, and every time I held you in my arms I felt a little bit closer to you. I still remember how cute you looked wrapped up in your blanket. When I saw you again after everything I felt so much love for you. I knew I had to have you, one way or another."

He smiled at her "You have me now baby, now and forever I will be yours, and I promise I will spend every single day making sure you feel warm and loved."

That brought a few tears to her eyes and she pulled him into a deep kiss. "You already do by saying such sweet things like that love, but we will have to hurry if we want to pack our bags and make the Feast." She said as she glanced at her watch.

He nodded and gave her another kiss before sitting up, the girls all smiling at him before hugging Bella tightly. "And don't forget that we will always be here to cheer you up too my love." Nym said softly.

Bella smiled at them "I know my loves for hogging him for so long, I just needed his comforting arms around me for a while." She said softly.

"We understand love, and you don't have to be sorry." Fleur said before kissing her.

She smiled and hugged them all tightly before getting up from the bed to get dressed.

The girls smiled and followed her and their husband to get dressed and pack up the last of their things.

They were done fairly quickly but just before they made their way to the Great Hall they looked at their room for the last time. "Well my lovelies, take a good look around, it's the last time we stand in this room as students." He said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Yes love we have made a lot of memories in this room, and I'm sure we will see this room again." Fleur said softly as she wrapped an arm around Yvette.

Bella did the same to Nym and Gabrielle smiled as she did the same to Luna. "Well loves, let's get going, we wouldn't want to miss our last Feast, now do we?" Luna said softly.

They nodded and together they walked towards the Great Hall for the last time, all of them smiling softly to each other.


	43. Family Means Everything

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C43: Family Means Everything**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own of the original characters**

When they stepped onto the Hogwarts Express the next day, they had to smile at the sight. Everyone was busy getting their trunks on the train and the entire scene looked like an organized chaos.

"It's weird to think that is the last time we will board the train as students and not to come back for a few years." Luna said softly.

"It indeed feels a little weird, but I think we will walk through the Halls of the school at least a few times during the coming schoolyear." Fabian said softly.

The girls smiled at that and followed him onto the train, quickly finding a cart for themselves. "I wonder what Mum will say when she hears that we already graduated?" Fleur said as she cuddled into Nym's arms.

"I think they will be overjoyed. Mum has been talking for years about the party she would throw when I would graduate and I think now that we have all graduated it will be at least five times as big as she originally planned." Fabian said with a smile.

They all smiled at that "I have no doubt she will, but maybe we can convince her to delay the party a bit, at least until the baby is born and is a few months old." Gabrielle said as she cuddled into her brother's arms.

He smiled at that "I hope she can still be reasoned with, if the baby hasn't eaten her brain by now. I've read that can happen sometimes." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that "Then we will have to prepare when you get us pregnant love, can you handle all seven of us on pregnancy hormones?" She asked softly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there my love, for now we have to focus our attention on stopping this war from starting, and after that I believe we have a honeymoon planned." He said with a smile.

"That's true my love, we just are a bit excited of being out of school that we can't help but plan ahead a little." Yvette said softly.

He smiled at that "I know my love, and I promise that once everything is said and done, we will start living our lives to the fullest. So we'll make it a priority to finish this as soon as we possibly can." He said with a smile.

The girl smiled at that "I agree love, but we have to be careful not to get reckless, since that can easily turn against us." Nym said softly.

"We'll work from the shadows love, that way he will never see us coming, and more importantly he will only suspect us and not anyone else." He said softly.

They nodded and cuddled back up to each other, Fabian wrapping his arms around his sister.

Gabrielle curled a bit more into his arms and rested her head against his shoulders. "All this talk of the future is making a bit giddy baby, and you know how I get when I get giddy." She said huskily.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer to his body. "Are you getting a bit excited my love? Does your big brother make you horny?" He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and nodded at him, turning around in his arms so she could straddle and kiss him. "Yes brother, you make me so incredibly horny that I can't contain myself anymore. I need to feel you inside of my right now." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "Then I will have to do something about that, wouldn't we my love, since it wouldn't do for my dear sweet baby sister to be frustrated on our way home. That would look poorly on me as a lover." He said before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

The girls smiled at them and warded off the cart from outsiders, all of them with no intent of joining their lovers but were quite satisfied to watch.

Gabrielle didn't seem to notice the movement around her, her senses quickly overcome by the feeling of her brother's tongue swirling in her mouth. She let one hand glide down his muscular frame, unzipping his pants with one hand. "You're already so hard brother, is that for me?" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and peeled her panties aside, slowly stimulating her clit. "You're so wet baby." He said softly.

"That's because you make me so hot love, please fuck me like only you can." She said huskily.

"Of course my love, your wish is my command." He said before slipping himself inside of his sister, who moaned loudly as she clung to him. He then unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt and let him hand glide over her breasts.

Gabrielle pulled his hair out of its tail and tangled her hand in it, loving the feeling of her lover's hair beneath her hands.

As they lost themselves in each other, they didn't notice that the others were also losing themselves in each other, although the girls kept it tame and kept to kissing and fondling each other's breasts.

Meanwhile Gabrielle lost herself in making love to her brother "I love you Fabian, I always have, from the moment I could walk and talk I would always draw to you. thank you for loving me as much as you do." She said before kissing him.

He smiled at her "I have always loved you Gabby, but it was first as a sister. Only when we spent the night together with Fleur I realized I loved you more than I would dare to admit. You were so young then and I was a bit afraid of the ramifications of that. When I confessed my love for Fleur we were both already above the age of consent. But I knew I couldn't live without you from that moment on." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled at him. "I knew you were afraid love, but I had talked about it with Mum, I confessed my love to them and they only told me they already knew. They made sure we would figure out our Bond as soon as possible. That's why they were okay with me staying with you. It was true I felt lonely without you, especially since we had just found each other again, but I just wanted to be at your and Fleur's side for as long as I could." She said with a smile.

He kissed her softly and smiled at her "I'm glad everything turned out the way it did my love. Because now I can protect the women I love, and especially my three sisters, from all the bad things in the world. I'm glad to have you by my side." He said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him deeply as she rode him a bit quicker. "I'm close my love, and I can feel you are too. Will you come inside of me again?" She asked with a moan.

"Of course my love, I would love nothing more than to fill you again." He said before kissing her deeply and they both moaned in each other's mouth as they came, Gabrielle shuddering against her brother as she came undone.

Once they had come down from their orgasms a bit Gabrielle cuddled up to him, after he had pulled out so she could put her panties and bra back into place.

Fabian pulled his hair back into his trademark tail and gave her a soft kiss. "You were amazing as ever my love." He said as he pulled her close again.

"As were you stud, it has been too long since we made love to each other." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again as Gabrielle nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

The girls smiled at them and took down the wards they had placed, although they made no move to let each other go.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on their cabin door. "You guys awake?" Draco asked through the door.

"Yes brother, we are awake." Fleur said with a smile.

Draco opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted him. "Why am I not surprised by this. I just wanted to inform you that we will arrive at King's Cross in a few minutes, since I don't think you have noticed how long you have warded off the cart."

They smiled at that "We noticed brother, and we'll be ready." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at that and was about to say something when he was pulled along by his fiancé. "Let your siblings change in peace love, I'm sure they wouldn't want to traumatize you." Pansy said with a smile.

Draco nodded and waved a quick goodbye to his siblings and in-laws, the girls smiling as the blonde was pulled away by their raven haired friend.

They quickly changed into a bit more comfortable clothes and were finished just in time to see the train roll into King's Cross.

"Finally we're home again, I've been waiting so long for this." He said with a content sigh.

The girls smiled at him "So are we love, now we have all the time we need to plan and plot against Tom." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and gave his lovers a kiss "That is true my love, but we deserve some time off too. So I suggest we go and meet our family on the Platform and then go home with them." He said with a smile.

The girls only nodded and followed their husband off the train, all of them with smiles on their faces.

…

When they stepped onto the Platform, the smiled at the sight that greeted them. Xeno, Pandora, Eliza, Narcissa, Ellen, Richard and Andromeda were talking softly to each other, all of them smiling brightly when they saw their children.

"Good morning everyone, how are you all doing?" Eliza asked with a smile.

Fabian, Fleur and Gabrielle hugged them both tightly. "We're great Mum, it's good to see you again. And I have to say you are positively glowing." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Thank you Gabrielle, that's sweet of you to say." Eliza said with a dreamy smile.

Hermione hugged her parents and gave her mother a look, making sure she had seen it correctly. "Mum, are you pregnant as well?" She asked softly.

Ellen nodded at her "Yes Hermione, I am, and that is not all but we will explain once we get home." She said softly.

Hermione nodded and smiled at her parents, glad to see them again after such a long time.

Luna couldn't hold back her tears when she saw her parents together and in each other's arms again. She hugged them tightly and relaxed against them "Hello my beautiful Moon, how have you been?" Pandora asked softly.

"We've been great Mum, but too much has happened to go into now." She said softly.

Pandora and Xeno nodded at that, both of them wrapping an arm around their daughter.

Soon enough they were complete, since Draco and Pansy were one of the last to get off the train.

"Now that we're complete, I suggest we get to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo home, because I am in no condition to apparate anymore." Eliza said with a soft smile.

They nodded and followed her towards the inn to Floo home.

As they arrived in Black Manor, Eliza and Narcissa led everyone to the den, where they could talk privately.

"Now that we are all back at home again, we have an announcement to make. Due to the growing influence of the Death Eaters, Ellen and Richard, Xeno and Pandora, Merlin and Morgana and Andromeda will stay with us in our home. This way we can protect our family against anything, which I am sure you will understand." Eliza said once everyone was settled in.

They all smiled at that "Our family is finally complete and living under the same roof, you really are amazing Mum." Fabian said softly.

Eliza and Narcissa both smiled at him "We knew you would come to us to ask this, we know you want to keep everyone safe from harm, so we thought ahead and brought everyone here. For how long, we do not know yet, maybe we will all like this arrangement so much that we might make it permanent. Now I believe you had something to tell us?" Narcissa said with a smile.

They shared a glance with each other and smiled at their family. "Indeed we do, due to an agreement we had with McGonagall we would get to make our sixth year exams instead of our O.W.L.'s. But unbeknownst to us we made our N.E.W.T.S, mostly thanks to Kingsley, who though we deserved a bigger reward for everything we have done. Long story short, we aced them all and as a result have graduated from Hogwarts with honors. She also mentioned a special reward for Draco and the others, but I haven't heard what that would be." Fabian said softly.

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock. "That is wonderful my darling, we're so proud of you all." Eliza said with a bright smile.

"McGonagall told me what my reward would be as well, that's why I was a bit late to get to the train this morning. Everyone who helped in getting Harry's Prophecy and aiding the cause received O's on every exam they made, and for me and Pansy she promised something special next year." Draco said softly.

Narcissa smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "We're so proud of you Draco, congratulations." She said softly.

Draco blushed slightly at that, much to the amusement of his parents and siblings.

"So, what do you plan to do now that you're out of school? A honeymoon perhaps?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

They smiled at that "No Aunt Andi, we plan to finish this war before it can even get started. Tom has only one Horcrux left and it will be the most difficult one to get to. With us no longer in school we can make the difference we need, along with Draco and Harry in school of course. we haven't formulated a plan yet, but we do know it is the only way to end this on our terms and protect the ones we love." Fabian said softly.

Their parents all smiled at that "We figured that was what you wanted to do, and frankly, you are the only ones that have the combined ability to do so. I know you don't want to be compared to your father Fabian, but if there is one thing you have inherited from him, it is his ability to work from the shadows. I knew no one better at that than that bastard. You just have to promise me to be careful, we wouldn't want to lose you to this war." Eliza said softly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "We promise Mum, but we won't start our planning until after the holiday. We want to spend as much time with you and our baby brother once he is born, and of course we want to help with anything we can." He said softly.

Eliza smiled and hugged him "Well son, you're not just getting a baby brother, it turns out we're expecting twins after all, your sister was just shy and hid behind her brother, and even their heartbeats were in sync. So imagine our surprise when we went for a checkup and saw a baby with four arms and legs. The only problem is that we haven't had any time to prepare the baby room." She said softly.

"Say no more mother, We would be honored to help you with that." Fleur said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "Thank you my dears, I will have Jupi take your things to your old room so you can take a rest. Tonight we will be going out for dinner at our favorite restaurant. We expect you to be ready by seven, but for the rest of the day you are free to do whatever you want, although we do want to borrow Bella for a little while. It's been too long since the Black Sisters talked." Narcissa said with a smile.

"We wanted to talk to you as well, it's been too long since we spent time as a family." Bella said softly.

"Well if you don't mind, we'll go take a nap, it's been quite the morning for us." Draco said softly.

Both his mothers smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he and Pansy went upstairs.

They then spilt up in a few groups to talk separately, Bella joining, Narcissa and Andromeda so they could talk, while Luna and Hermione talked to their parents, which left Nym, Fabian, Fleur and Gabrielle to talk to Eliza.

"So my dears, how have you been in the last months, it's been so long since we talked." Eliza said softly.

Fabian smiled at her "I'm sorry Mum, but we've been super busy these last few months. First there was this constant hiding from Umbridge, then when she discovered us, she took me captive and shared her true intentions with me in a moment of superiority. But the joke was on her when the girls busted me out of the dungeons and made sure she wouldn't do that again. She was arrested by the Aurors and taken to Azkaban to await her trial. After that we went on to the Ministry to retrieve Harry's and our own Prophecy, that's how we knew that we needed to resurrect Merlin and Morgana already. After that came the exams and all of the stress surrounding that. So I'm sorry that we haven't found the time to write." He finished softly.

Eliza hugged him tightly and smiled at him "It's okay Fabian, I understand and I'm glad you are okay. But what did that bitch do to you if you don't mind my asking?"

He smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek "She tried to Crucio me, but thanks to my shielding power it didn't feel anything of it. I'm not sure about the girls though." He said softly.

His three mates smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "We also didn't feel it my love, and she should be glad we didn't, otherwise she would have walked away from our encounter unscathed." Fleur said determined.

"I know love, but I'm glad we didn't, since I'm sure we'll get the chance to testify at her trial, she was determined to see us broken up and I'm sure Kingsley will let us speak at her trial." He said before giving his two sisters and cousin a kiss.

The three women blushed a little at that "Don't start baby, otherwise we'll have to take you up to the bedroom and relieve some tension." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled at that, knowing he couldn't let this one slide. "Again baby, I thought you relieved enough of your tension on the train." He said in a similar tone.

Her blush darkened a little under the curious gaze of her mother. "You mean to say that you actually had sex on the train? You really are as addicted to each other as Cissy and I are." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Yes mum, and it wasn't the first time either. When we went to school this year we kind of made it an orgy, or a 'showing of love' as Luna calls it. and we did it again when we went back after the Christmas break." Fabian said softly.

Even Eliza had to blush a little at that "I never knew my children were such exhibitionists, but I must say it sounds pretty exciting to do it in such a public place." She said softly.

They all smiled at that "That's not even the most exciting thing we have done this year. But we'll spare you the details for now." Nym said with a smile.

Eliza smiled at her "You don't have to on my account, I'm quite used to hear about my son's sexual escapades. We've witnessed quite a few last year." She said with a wink.

Now Fabian blushed and saw the smirk on his fiancé's face. "Well Aunt Eliza, it was just a few weeks ago, when Fabian asked me to do something special for him, and being the good wife I am I indulged him. He wanted to make love to me while I looked like you. And let me tell you that we have never made more passionate love than that time." She said with a blush.

Eliza looked at her son with a smile. "So Fabian, you find me still attractive enough to ask your cousin to Morph into me so you could technically make love to your mother?" She asked kindly.

His blush darkened a little and he nodded "Yes Mum, I have always found you a beautiful woman. I just couldn't help myself." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "It's okay sweetie, it's nice to feel loved. As you know Cissy is my soul-mate, but you will always have the other half of my heart. I love you, my son." She said with a smile.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Mum and thank you for being so understanding about everything." He said as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

Eliza smiled and tightened her hug. "It's okay Fabian, mommy is here for you, let it all... ugh." She said with a wince.

"Are you alright Mum?" He asked concerned.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Fabian, your brother just kicked. They've been doing that a lot lately. Do you want to feel?" She asked softly.

He nodded excitedly and laid his hand on her stomach, feeling the movement of his two siblings inside of his mother.

"Wow, that feels really weird and amazing at the same time. Is that normal?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded "It does, but I'm sure you will enjoy the joys of a pregnancy for yourself, and with seven mates who all want your child, all I can say is prepare for hell. Because that is what it will be like living with pregnancy hormones." She said softly.

Fabian visibly shuddered at the image, getting a giggle from his three lovers and his mother. "You'll be fine love, I'm sure we'll temper each other, instead of taking it out on you." Nym said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly, not even noticing how her facial features morphed into his mother. When he pulled back he blushed, seeing the face of his mother staring back at him while Eliza let out an almost girlish giggle.

"I've never known you to be so easily embarrassed sweetie. But let me assure you there is no need to be embarrassed. All boys have a crush on their mother's at some point." Eliza said sweetly.

He smiled at that "Well what can I say, my lovers bring out the best in me." He said softly.

Eliza smiled but then winced, grabbing her stomach. "Ugh, calm down you two, stop stepping on mommy's bladder." She whispered to her stomach.

Narcissa was instantly at her side and rubbed her back. "Are you okay sweetie? Do you need to lie down for a bit?" She asked sweetly.

Eliza nodded and with the help of her wife and son she lied down on the couch. Narcissa felt under her skirt and gasped. "Your legs are soaking wet love, I think it's time." She said softly.

She smiled at that "Then I we should move to the bedroom, that way we can have the space we need. Fabian, would you please go and wake up you brother and his fiancé? And Fleur would you and Yvette please create a room for your new siblings? I trust you two to make it tasteful for them." She asked softly.

The three siblings nodded and gave their mother a quick kiss on the cheek before they made his way upstairs.

...

Fleur and Yvette quickly found an empty room next to Eliza and Narcissa's. The two smiling when they saw the opportunities in the room.

They waved their wands and smiled as they walls turned a soothing blue with pink accents throughout the room. Satisfied with their work, they conjured up two lavish cribs so that the two babies could sleep comfortably.

Meanwhile Fabian knocked softly on Draco's door, hearing a soft snoring coming from inside.

He opened the door and smiled at the sight. Draco and Pansy were completely entangled in each other and it almost seemed a shame to wake them, but he knew he would be in trouble if he didn't. He quietly walked up to the sleeping couple and gently shook his brother.

"This better be good, otherwise I'm going right back to sleep." Draco grumbled out.

Fabian smiled at that "I assure you little brother, I have a good reason. Mum has gone into labor." He said softly.

Draco was instantly awake "Give us a few moments and then we'll join you guys." He said softly, as Pansy was still asleep.

He nodded and left his brother and his fiancé to wake up, making his way to the bedroom of his mothers to see if he could help.

As he entered his mother was on the bed with a blanket across her legs, with Narcissa close by for support.

"I have done as you asked Mum, Draco will be here momentarily, they just needed to wake up. Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly.

She smiled and patted the spot next to her. "I want you next to me Fabian, it'll be good practice when you will be on the other side holding the hands of your wives while they are in labor." She said softly.

He took a seat next to his mother and took one of her hands in his own, smiling down at his mother. "How are you feeling Mum? Nervous about seeing your babies?" He asked softly.

Eliza nodded at him, getting a squeeze from her wife. "Of course we are sweetie, it's only normal. It usually means a lot of sleepless nights again. Thankfully you were a very calm baby, come to think of it, you only cried when your father held you." She said with a smile.

"Why does that not surprise me. But now I'm curious about something, I know it is customary for pureblooded families to give birth at home, so now I'm curious who delivered me." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him "That would have been my wife and your wife baby, they were the only ones I trusted to bring you into this world. Your father was so scared to even be around me at that time that he didn't even show up until two days after you were born. Until then you were coddled by your two mothers and your future wife. You were such an easy baby that I can only hope your brother and sister will be just as easy." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I'm sure they will Mum, they will be surrounded by nothing but love for their entire lives, and I know that lots of love makes for happy babies." Fleur said as she and Yvette joined them together with Draco and Pansy

Eliza smiled brightly and motioned for her two daughters and son to join them. I'm glad we can all be here for this joyous moment, it's been too long since the whole family has been complete, all we now need is Merlin and Morgana to complete the picture." She said dreamily.

As if on cue Merlin and Morgana ran into the room together with Nym. "Are we too late? Have you given birth yet?" Merlin asked frantically.

Eliza smiled at them "No Merl, I haven't. but you're right on time, I'm sure it won't take long."

He smiled at that "Then I'm glad Nymphodora came to get us on time, we wouldn't have missed this for the world." He said softly.

At that moment Bella reappeared from under the blanket and smiled at her mother/sister-in-law. "You're at five centimeters already Liz, you're halfway there already." She said with a smile.

Eliza let out a sigh and squeezed her wife's hand tightly. "I think it's time we make a decision on names love. it's almost time to meet our children." She said softly.

Narcissa smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll go get our list my love. I'll be back in a minute, and please, don't break our son's hand if you get a cramp." She said in a sweet tone.

Eliza stuck her tongue out at her wife and smiled as she quickly made her way out of the room. Returning within minutes with a scroll.

"We have compiled quite a list over the months baby, how will we ever choose from this?" Narcissa asked once she had retaken her seat next to her wife again.

"Maybe we should ask our family. They deserve to have a say about this as well." Eliza said before pulling her wife down for a kiss.

Narcissa only nodded at her before handing the scroll to her sister. The others gathered around and tried to see the names written on there. "It still amazed me that you want to honor the family tradition of naming children after constellations." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Only in part dear sister. One of our children will bear a stellar name, the other will not." Narcissa said with a smile.

When Fabian was handed the scroll he saw one name that really stood out. "How about Cordelia for our sister Mum, that's a beautiful name." He said softly.

"Hmm, Cordelia Black. It does have a nice ring to it, don't you agree my love?" Eliza asked softly.

Narcissa gave her a kiss in response. "I think it's a beautiful name baby, and I might have an idea for our son's name. How about Cepheus. It is one of the oldest recorded constellations, and a great way to show that our two families have truly combined." She said softly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing love. So we are agreed on Cepheus and Cordelia?" She asked just to be sure.

Narcissa nodded and gave her another soft kiss, their foreheads staying in contact with each other once the broke it.

After a few hours Bellatrix announced that Eliza was dilated enough. "Draco, go and fetch me some hot water and towels, we are going to need them, the rest of the men, except you Fabian, I suggest you make yourself scarce. There are few things scarier than Eliza in labor." Bella said with a smile.

Draco nodded and together with Merlin he ran downstairs to fulfill his Aunt's request.

"I can see the head of the first one Lizzie, you can start to push." Bella said kindly.

Eliza groaned and squeezed her son's and wife's hand tightly as she tried to remember her breathing techniques.

Fabian groaned softly from the pressure but the look in his mother's eye silenced him immediately. "Don't you dare groan at me young man. You have no idea how much this hurts!" She said in a warning tone.

Deciding to play it safe for now he just smiled at her. "I'm sorry Mum, I really am, I wasn't prepared for the pressure." He said softly.

"Okay Eliza, the first one is almost out you're doing great, one more push and you will have one of your newborn babies in your arms. And can someone please check what is keeping Draco and Merlin with those towels?" She asked hurriedly.

Hermione almost sprinted out of the room to get the two men, who were coming down the hall at that precise moment.

Fabian had to laugh as the two were scolded by his wife for taking too long, and as they entered he could see the slightly annoyed look on her face.

After a last push a cry split the silence of the room and after Narcissa had magically cut the umbilical cord, Bella cleaned up the little girl to present to her two mothers and siblings.

"She's beautiful love, we've done good." Narcissa said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"That we did love, Cordelia is beautiful." Eliza said with a similar look on her face.

"Can I hold her while you give birth to our brother Mum?" Fabian asked a bit unsure, knowing how his mother was when it came to young children.

Eliza smiled at him "Of course dear, but let your siblings and wives hold her too, as I said before, it'll be good practice." She said softly

Fabian took the little girl from his mother's arms and could see the wisps of black hair on her head as his siblings gathered around him. "She's so beautiful and so tiny, and a spitting image of Eliza." Fleur said as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"I know love, just imagine in a few years that we're the ones holding our own children like this. Mum was right, this is the best practice someone can have." He said with a dreamy smile.

"Fabian Robert Black, if you know what is good for you, you will hand your baby sister to your wife and take your place next to your mother again." Eliza said harshly, snapping him out of his reverie.

Knowing it was the hormones talking, he took his place next to his mother again, taking her hand in his once again. "Sorry Mum, I got enchanted by Cordelia's cuteness." He said as he placed a light kiss on the hand he was holding.

Eliza smiled at him, her outburst apparently forgotten already, to which Fabian got a sympathetic glance from Narcissa.

It took another hour before Cepheus was born, and once the afterbirth of the two babies was taken care of, the sight of it making the three men in the room throw up in a quickly conjured up bucket, Eliza was handed her two children, tears streaming down her and her wife's cheeks.

Deciding to give the two a little privacy, Fabian and the girls excused themselves. By now it was already late and they decided to try and get some sleep.

As soon as their heads hit their pillows they were asleep, all of them wearing similar dreamy smiles after the events of today.


	44. Trial of The Toad

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C44: Trial of the Toad**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another week, another chapter. I really am sorry for the slow updates recently, but I really can't help it. Life is demanding more and more time recently and the time I have to write is rare and I don't see it improving in the recent future. I will try to have the last chapter up before August 11th, the one year anniversary of the series.**

About a week later, Fabian and the girls were relaxing at their home, when an unknown owl flew in through the window.

Fabian disentangled himself from his two sisters who he was sharing a couch with and walked toward the bird, who stuck his leg out at him.

He took off the letter and without even waiting for a reply the owl took off again. The letter bore a Ministry seal which made him quirk an eyebrow.

"What's wrong baby, you look a bit pensive." Bella said as she and Nym walked up to him from outside, both of them wearing their bikini's, which left very little to the imagination.

He smiled and kissed them both softly before they followed him back to the couch to join the rest of the lovers.

Once Fleur and Gabrielle had situated themselves on his shoulders again, he opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Due to the events involving Dolores Jane Umbridge at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry earlier this year, you and your mates are hereby summoned to testify in the trial of Hogwarts vs. Dolores Jane Umbridge._

 _The trial will be held on the 21_ _st_ _of June at 10 a.m. at the Ministry of Magic. You are to present yourself to the Minister of Magic an hour beforehand, since he requested your presence before the trial._

 _Hoping to have informed you enough_

 _Kind regards,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

Fabian smiled at that "Well girls, I think we get another chance to get revenge on that stupid toad. We have been summoned to the Ministry in one week to testify against that bitch.

The girls smiled wickedly at that "Oh really baby, that is probably the best news we heard all day." Hermione said with a smile.

"That's not all baby, before the trial we have a meeting with Kingsley, probably about what is expected of me after the war, since I am still expected to take up the Markov family mantle in the Wizengamot." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that "Or perhaps he will ask you to take up the mantle of the Black family, since you are the only living member of the Markov family and you have taken the name Black." Fleur said before she kissed him softly.

"Perhaps my dear sister, but we'll see what happens next week, for now I'm quite content to stay right here with the women I love." He said with a smile.

Fleur and Gabrielle smiled and kissed him softly. "And what would you like to do with the women you love, brother? Make love to all of us until we are all sated, or something a bit more timid, like staying on this couch and stay cuddled up together?" Gabrielle asked huskily.

He smiled and kissed her "Maybe a bit of both my love, we could easily combine the two." He said with a wink.

The two girls smiled at that "Sounds interesting my love, any suggestions on how to do this?" Fleur asked softly.

"Well I was hoping to have you all in the water by now, I've been dying for a swim and the weather is lovely outside, and besides, we haven't done it in the water yet so that will be a nice change of pace for us." He said softly.

The girls all smiled and stood up as one, so their husband could see them get naked, one piece of clothing at a time.

Fabian grinned like a cat who got the canary and watched with interest as his lovers slowly undressed themselves, even now seducing him with their bodies. "I must say you all look absolutely stunning in different stages of undress."

They blushed and Bella pulled her husband off the couch and into a deep kiss. "Don't start just yet baby, or you might get us wet before we get into the water." She said in a whisper.

He smiled at her and started undressing himself, under the constant lustful gazes of his mates.

When they were all naked, they made their way outside, the sea almost calling out for them.

"It never stops to amaze me that this is all ours, it all seems like a wonderful dream." Hermione said softly.

They all smiled at that "I know baby, I feel the same way. But I know for a fact this isn't a dream, because no dream could ever come close to the reality of the beauty of our lives together." He said before he kissed her.

Hermione moaned softly into the kiss as he picked her up bridal style and walked into the water while their lovers followed them.

The girls had already silently agreed that Luna and Hermione would take care of their husband, since it still was a bit impractical of them all making love to him like this.

Since Hermione was already in his arms she repositioned herself by slinging her arms around his neck and kissing her husband deeply, while Luna came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed her way down his back.

Soon the two girls gave each other a wink and Luna swam to the front while Hermione backed their husband against the flat side of a rock.

The two girls then each straddled one of his legs and started kissing him in turn. "The things you do to me girls, they are truly indescribable." He said with a soft groan.

They smiled at him as they let their hands trail down his body in a tantalizingly slow pace. "I wish you would try to describe them my love, you know we love to hear how you praise our attentions." Luna said huskily.

He groaned softly as their hands softly started stroking his inner thigh, which they well knew to be a soft spot for him. "You never fail to make me feel loved and horny at the same time, also I have a very hard time to keep my hands to myself any time you girls come within touching range. It's so hard to not be close to you all that I feel so grateful any time I get the chance to be close to you." He said softly.

Hermione and Luna smiled and kissed him while they both let one of their hands encircle his penis. "That's so sweet of you baby, but we never said you couldn't touch us, in fact, we would like that very much right now." Hermione whispered in his ear.

He smiled and let his hands fall down to their butts, gently squeezing them as he kissed them in turn.

They both moaned loudly and smiled at their lover. "I think you're ready for our next surprise baby." Luna said as Hermione moved out of the way so she could straddle him properly, guiding his penis inside of her at the same time.

Hermione moved to the side and guided his hand towards her pussy, moaning as he inserted two fingers inside of her. She then pulled him in for a kiss as Luna started riding him.

A little bit further down from them, Fleur, Gabrielle and Nym were in a similar position. Nym was currently fucking Gabrielle while she also had two fingers inside of Fleur, who on her turn played with the brunette's breasts and rhythmically squeezed her butt.

"You have such a nice ass Nym, I could touch it all day." Fleur said huskily.

Nym smiled and moaned as Fleur pinched her nipple "It's all yours my love, you can touch it all you want." She said before being pulled into a heated kiss by Gabrielle.

Fleur smiled and moved behind her. "Is touching all I can do to it my love?" She asked softly.

"Of course not baby, you can do whatever you want to me, I'm yours for today." Nym said with a moan.

"Then you will love this part love." Fleur said before focusing her magic to grow her clit to the length and width of her brother's penis.

She then slowly slid herself inside of Nym, who moaned loudly at the penetration. "That feels amazing love, please don't stop." The brunette moaned out loudly before craning her head back to kiss the blonde.

"I won't love, I have actually been wanting to try this for some time, I'm glad you like it." Fleur said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed her "It feels amazing being the center of a sandwich baby, I could get used to this."

Fleur only smiled at that "Why doesn't that not surprise me baby, you always enjoy the more kinky things of our relationship."

Nym blushed at that "It comes with being a Metamorph baby, my sexual drive is almost equal to that of the Veela."

"I know love, that's why Fleur and I suggested to take care of you today. The three of us connect on a deep emotional level because of our heritage." Gabrielle said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed her while she also pinched the girl's nipples, which elected a moan from the blonde.

A few feet further Yvette and Bella were sharing soft kisses between them, while they lazily floated in the sea, unaware of the passion that was happening a few feet from them, caught up in their own little world.

"I love you Bella." Yvette said softly as she wrapped her legs around the waist of the raven haired witch.

Bella smiled and pulled the redhead closer with one arm. "I love you too Vette my love, more with each passing day." She said softly.

Yvette smiled at the nickname her raven haired lover gave her and gave her a kiss. "You know what would be hot baby, if you would fuck me like there is no tomorrow here in the sea." She said huskily.

Bella kissed her softly and smiled at her "and how would you suggest we do that baby, would you like me to finger you until you cling to me as you come undone. Or would you like for me to fuck you until you scream my name into the waves?" She asked softly.

"I want you to fuck me hard baby, I'm craving that right now." Yvette said before kissing her raven haired lover.

Bellatrix smiled and turned Yvette around in her arms "Then get ready for the fucking of a lifetime baby. I'll make sure that you are sated beyond the point of comprehension by the time I'm done." She said as she nibbled the redhead's ear lightly.

Yvette moaned and tried to kiss her lover, only to moan even louder when Bella almost impaled her with her ever familiar strap-on.

Bella set an unrelenting pace and soon Yvette was thrashing in the water, trying to find any form of footing. She lifted the redhead against her and got a good hold of her arms so that her lover was completely at her mercy.

"Oh Bella, have mercy on me, please let me find some footing." Yvette begged softly.

Bella smirked at that. "You wanted me to fuck you baby, and that is exactly what I am going to do." She whispered in her lover's ear.

Yvette moaned at the tone of Bella's voice and surrendered herself completely to her lover. "There's my redhead minx, you know I will always take care of you." Bella said softly.

"I know love, it's just hard for me to give up control when we're not doing a slave roleplay." Yvette said softly.

Bella smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I know love, but know that I will never, ever do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that. I just wanted to spice things up a little. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first." She said before letting Yvette down on the ground again.

Yvette smiled and moved forward a bit so she could turn around. "You don't have to be sorry my love, I know you would never hurt me." She said before slinging her arms around her raven haired lover and kissing her deeply.

Bella moaned into the kiss and slowed down some, so they could both enjoy their lovemaking. She then pulled the redhead close to her body and soon they fell in a slow, comfortable rhythm, both of them moaning in each other's mouths as they kissed.

A little while later they heard the loud moans from all around them, both of them smiling and doing the same as they came together.

From the corner of their eyes they saw that their lovers swam up to them with dreamy smiles on their faces.

"Hey lovers, did you all have fun?" Yvette asked with a similar dreamy smile.

They all nodded and gave their two lovers a kiss "Of course we did baby, making love in the water is something we should definitely do more often." Hermione said with a smile.

"As much fun as it was baby, I think we better get out and get something to eat. I'm guessing you girls are hungry." He said softly.

The girls nodded and followed their lover out of the water, all of them moaning softly as they watched the water drip down from his toned body.

While the girls went upstairs to change and dry off he made his way into the kitchen to start on lunch.

When the girls came downstairs again, Fleur took over from him so he could dry himself off and go change.

After lunch they decided to cuddle up on the couch, since they hadn't planned anything for the rest of the day.

Currently Fabian was cuddled up beneath a blanket with Luna on his shoulder, while Bella had Hermione in a similar position. Gabrielle was relaxing against Nym with a blanket over her legs and Fleur had Yvette in her arms with a blanket across their shoulders.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm absolutely knackered." Fabian said softly.

The girls smiled and Luna kissed his cheek. "It was your idea to make love in the sea baby, don't say that you regret that decision now." She said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course not baby, but I had not expected it to be so draining."

"Then rest for a bit love, in the meantime we'll get started on dinner in the meantime." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and cuddled a bit more into Luna, the two quickly asleep against each other.

The others smiled and deiced to do the same, all of them feeling the strain of making love in the sea.

…

A week later they were preparing to leave to the Ministry, and for the first time in two years Fabian looked like a true pureblood wizard, wearing a black suit with a white blouse and a black tie which held the crest of their Coven. It made him sigh a little bit, since he had spent years breaking free from his father's image.

He looked at his reflection a last time and then made his way downstairs where his lovers were waiting for him. He hadn't seen their dresses yet, but he knew they would look absolutely stunning.

When he came downstairs he had to smile, all of his lovers were wearing similar gowns, all black with a trim in the color of their wedding rings, and their necklaces with the Coven crest were clearly visible.

"You all look absolutely amazing my lovelies." He said with a soft smile.

The girls blushed slightly at that. "So do you love, but I have to say that you are not looking entirely comfortable." Bella said softly.

He smiled and gave them a hug "That's because I am not feeling comfortable baby, I don't like dressing as a pureblood, it's just not who I am." He said with a sigh.

"Well, we think you look quite distinguished when you dress like this, not to mention handsome." Fleur said with a smile.

That made him smile a bit brighter. "Really girls, you don't think I look too much like my father?" He asked softly.

They all shook their heads at that "No love, the differences couldn't be greater between the two of you. You are everything that he never was. You carry yourself with a confidence beyond your seventeen years, while he only tried to instill fear." Bella said with a smile.

"Then I will try and dress this way more often if that is what you all want." He said with a smile.

They nodded and gave him a kiss. "We would love it baby, because that would give us a reason to dress up like this too, I'm actually enjoying it, which is a bit unexpected." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You look amazing baby, like you were born to wear something like this." He said before giving her a kiss.

Hermione smiled at that. "Thanks baby, but all the credit goes to Bella, she made sure we look exactly like we should for today." She said with a slight blush.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Bella does have a lot of experience when it comes to dressing up for official things." He said softly.

Bella blushed slightly at that, and he smiled at her. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about love, it's only good that at least one of us knows the proper protocol." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby, but it is only because of Cissy that I know these things so well, she made sure to drill that in both Andromeda and myself." Bella said softly.

He smiled and then got an idea. "Then we should surprise them after we're done at the Ministry, give them both a bit of a shock."

The girls smiled and nodded at that. "That's a great idea love, but we really have to go if we want to make it in time." Fleur said softly.

He only nodded and watched as his mates stepped through the Floo, stepping through himself once they had all gone.

When he stepped out of the Fireplace of the Ministry of Magic and he was besides his mates again, they made their way to the main desk to announce their arrival.

There was a young woman behind the desk that smiled at them. "Good morning, how may I help you?" She asked with a practiced smile.

"Good morning, we have an appointment with the Minister at nine o' clock." Fabian said with a similar smile.

"Then you must be the Coven of Black, he is expecting you. To get to his office turn right before the elevators, and then it is at the end of the hall." She said as she handed them all a small card.

They took it with a smile and then made their way to Kingsley's office, all of them smiling softly to themselves.

Fabian knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled "come in" the door opened for them, and to their surprise they saw Sirius sitting in on one of the chairs.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are doing well?" Kingsley asked in his deep baritone.

They smiled at that. "We're doing fine Minister, thank you for asking." Fabian said with a smile.

"Please Fabian, you don't have to be so formal in here, I have known you from when you were still in diapers, please take a seat." He said with a smile.

They all smiled and took a seat on the sofa's in front of his desk. "Now, you may wonder why I asked Sirius to be here as well, but I think I should let him explain everything." Kingsley said with a smile.

"Thank you Kingsley, I have wanted to ask you something for a while now. I have had a long talk with Harry about what he wants to do when he is out of school in regards to the mantle of a Head of House. He has told me he wants to take up the mantle of the Potter family, so he can make the House of Potter great again, and since you are the only living member left of the Markov family, is was wondering what your plan was." Sirius said with a smile.

Fabian shared a look with his wives, who only smiled at him. "Well Uncle, it's funny you should ask that. We have been talking a lot over the last few days, and while Draco wants to bring House Malfoy back to an honorable status, I do not have the same intentions for House Markov, the name has been darkened beyond redemption, and I consider myself a Black in all aspects." He said with a smile.

Sirius smiled brightly at that. "I was hoping you would say that. The truth is that I wanted to ask you once you are willing and able, to take up the mantle as head of the House of Black, which is why I asked Kingsley if I could talk to you before the trial. I have never seen myself as a parent, and my years in Azkaban have drained a lot out of me. The truth is that an heir from my side is just something that will never happen, and I would hate to see the House of Black fall to the background, especially since you and your mates have made it synonymous with the Light again."

"I would be honored Uncle, but I want to make it clear I will not take up the mantle before we defeat Tom, which I hope is not too far off. After that I am willing to take up my duties as Head of the family." Fabian said softly.

Both Kingsley and Sirius smiled at that "We understand that Fabian, and we will give you all the time you need. You and your mates have done so much for our community that we might never be able to fully pay you back, but that will not stop us from trying." Kingsley said with a bright smile.

Fabian smiled and shook his head at that "We have never done it for a reward, we just want to live our lives in peace, and we just seek the quickest way to achieve that." He said softly.

"None the less you all have contributed so much to the effort that we cannot let it pass by unnoticed, but we will talk more about this once everything is said and done, for now we have a trial to get to." Kingsley said with a smile.

They all nodded and followed him out of the office, once they had given Sirius a big hug.

…

As they walked through the endless halls of the Ministry of Magic, they had to smile at the grandeur of the building.

"I have to inform you on a few things regarding the trial. First of all, you should not be afraid to speak your minds. The whole point of this trial is to get a clear vision of her actions during the last schoolyear, and since she targeted you and Harry for most of the year, both of your statements will be needed to get a complete picture." Kingsley said softly.

They all smiled at that "Oh we won't hold back, we promise you that by the end of that trial you will have all the evidence you need." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Kingsley only smiled at that "I'm sure we will, but you'll have to excuse me, I have to change in my official robes for the trial, please make yourselves comfortable until you are called in." He said with a smile.

They nodded and took a seat while they waited. "Call me evil, but I'm looking forward to this trial a bit. I can't wait to make that woman suffer for everything she has done to us over the past year." Luna said softly.

"She does deserve to pay baby, and we will make sure we will. but we have to be careful not to say too much. They won't give her a Dementor's Kiss, so she might pass any information through to Tom." Fabian said softly.

"We know love, and we'll be careful, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the punishment she is about to receive." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at that "And enjoy it we will my love, every single second of it." He said before giving her a kiss.

A little while later they were called into the courtroom and after sharing a quick look with each other, they put on their most neutral faces, to show everyone their Coven would not be pressured into anything.

"We are here today for the trial of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry versus Dolores Jane Umbridge. Please bring in the defendant." Kingsley said with clear authority in his voice.

Two Aurors then led in an almost insane looking Umbridge, who was thrashing against her chains, although she instantly stilled when she saw Fabian and the girls, her look then changing to one of anger.

She was then put into the stands and shackled to it, so she couldn't go anywhere.

Kingsley banged his hammer twice to regain order before speaking again. "Next up are the witnesses for the prosecutor, the Coven of Black and Harry James Potter. Forward please."

They all moved towards their stands and smiled as Harry was led in with Sirius next to him, since he was still under-aged.

"Witness for the defense will be former Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge." Kingsley said with a wave to the door.

As Fudge entered it was clear that stepping down from his post had not done him good. He took a seat across from Umbridge and waited for what would happen.

Kingsley once again banged his hammer twice as indication to start the trial. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are stand trial today for disregarding the rules of your post and Hogwarts at large. Furthermore you are accused of abusing your power while acting as Headmistress. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty of course, this trial is a farce, I demand you set me free this instant." She spat out harshly.

"Order, you will comply to this court or I will have you locked up for contempt of the court." Kingsley said after banging his hammer a few times. "Now we will hear the first witness, speaking for the Coven of Black, Nymphodora Jane Black."

Nym smiled at her mates and then took the stand. "Mrs. Black, could you tell us in your own words what exactly happened during the past school year?" Kingsley asked kindly.

"Of course Minister. It started the night of the Start of Term feast, where Ms. Umbridge followed us to our room at Hogwarts, demanding to know where we were going instead of the Dormitories. Due to our Soul Bond my mates it is impossible for my mates and I not to be close to one another and Ms. Umbridge was informed of our situation before she accepted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We explained everything to her, but she only said that she didn't believe it and sought to break us apart on at least five separate occasions. The next incident was when we were forced to take the practical lessons of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because Ms. Umbridge believed that theory would be enough. She rudely interrupted our lessons and threw our husband in the dungeons overnight, without giving any reason." Nym finished with a smile.

Kingsley nodded at that "I have heard a lot about that incident, Mr. Black, would you enlighten us about the events of that night?" He asked softly.

Fabian smiled and took the stand next to his lover. "Of course Minister, that evening is one I will never forget. After throwing me in the dungeons, she proceeded to use the Cruciatus Curse on me for absolutely no reason at all. But that was before she told me the truth about herself. She told me she was a Death Eater and that she would complete my father's orders for him."

"These are serious accusations, would you be willing to undergo a Legilimency test?" Kingsley asked seriously.

"Of course Minister." Fabian said honestly.

"Then approach me Mr. Black, so that we may see the truth in your mind." Kingsley said with a smile.

Fabian took a quick moment to gather his thoughts while he walked up to Kingsley, putting the memory of Umbridge's torture and confession to the forefront of his mind, while he also made sure everything else was locked away.

Kingsley aimed his wand and cast the spell, seeing everything that happened in the dungeons through Fabian's eyes.

When Kingsley pulled out of Fabian's mind he looked absolutely murderously at Umbridge. "I have seen enough. Dolores Jane Umbridge, please stand to receive your verdict." Umbridge stood reluctantly before he continued. "You are hereby sentenced to serve a life sentence in Azkaban, without the possibility of ever being released, furthermore you shall undergo the Death Eater ritual to sever your connection to your Dark Lord. This is for both being an active part of the Death Eater movement, using an Unforgivable Curse on a person and recklessly abusing the power that was not your to begin with. Case dismissed" Kingsley said as he banged his hammer one last time.

While Umbridge was chained and guided away by the Aurors, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god this is finally over. I hope this is the last we have seen of her." Harry said once they were outside again.

"Don't bet on it mate, I'm guessing we'll see her again before everything is said and done." Fabian said softly.

Harry smiled at that "Well, when we see her again, we'll be ready for her." He said in a similar tone.

Fabian and the girls smiled at that "That we will mate, but you'll have to excuse us, we promised my Mums we would stop by after the trial, and we want to see my brother and sister before they are asleep." Fabian said softly.

Harry only nodded and hugged the girls before they made their way to the Floo.

When they arrived in Black Manor, they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Narcissa and Eliza were sitting on the couch with dreamy smiles on their faces while they were holding the twins.

"Hey Mum, we're home." Fleur called softly.

The two women looked up and let out a slight gasp. "My dears, how absolutely stunning you all look in that. We're so proud of you." Eliza said softly.

They all smiled at that "Thank you Mum, and we're sorry for barging in like this but we wanted to see you after the trial, and of course to show off what Bella did with the girls." Fabian said with a smile.

"Well I must say you have outdone yourself my dear sister. It's almost like you were preparing them for the Black Family New Year's Ball." Narcissa said with a bright smile.

Bella visibly shuddered at that "Please don't remind me Cissy, I still have nightmares about what you put me through with those."

Narcissa only laughed lightly at that "I'm sorry Bella, but I just couldn't resist mentioning it." She said still smiling brightly.

"You're evil Cissy, you're just lucky I love you." Bella muttered softly.

"I love you too Bella." Narcissa said with a wink.

The young lovers then took a seat and smiled as the two babies fussed a little. "I think it's time for them to eat love, do you want me to make them a bottle, or would you like to do it the natural way?" Narcissa asked softly.

Eliza smiled at that "I'll do it the natural way love, I'm sure everyone here is used to seeing breasts." She said with a wink to her son and his wives.

"Don't mind us Mum, we're actually a bit intrigued about it, since I'm sure we'll be doing the same in a couple of years." Yvette said softly.

Again Eliza smiled and winced a little as her daughter latched on to her nipple. "Slow down sweetie, there is plenty milk for you and your brother." She cooed softly.

"Does it hurt Mum?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"No sweetie, it doesn't really hurt, but it is quite a unique and indescribable feeling." Eliza said with a smile.

After having fed both babies, Narcissa and Bella put the two down for a nap, while the others talked to Eliza.

Like this they talked the day away, all of them exhausted by the time they got home and were in bed.


	45. Forward To The Future

**Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad**

 **C45: Forward to the Future**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, this is the last chapter of this story, and I have to admit I am glad for that. It has taken exactly one year to write these two parts, and it has taken a lot out of me. There will be a third installment of course, but for now I will focus my energy on other projects. I hope you enjoyed Bonded Souls so far and be on the lookout for the third part in I hope a few months.**

It was two weeks after the trial that they got an invitation from McGonagall for an Order meeting in two days' time.

Currently most of their mates were at Eliza and Narcissa to help around the house a bit, except for Bella, who had taken Morgana shopping in London, leaving Fabian alone in their home with Nym.

"Well my love, McGonagall wants to talk to us again, we're expected at school in two days for an Order meeting." Hermione said with a smile.

"And I thought we were done with school, but I guess we have to be there if McGonagall asks it." Fabian said with a teasing wink.

Nym smiled and moved over to the couch to straddle and kiss him. "Well baby, you know we are not completely done with school, because I had a thought. How about we draw out Tom in school, where it will be easier to finish him." She said softly.

Fabian thought about it for a minute and then smiled at her. "I think that is our only chance of drawing his snake out and finishing this quickly, but we'll talk to McGonagall on her thoughts." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him, deepening it quickly. "You know baby, we have while before the others come home, we could have some fun together." She said in a suggestive tone.

He smiled and kissed her "And what kind of fun did you have in mind baby? A day of making love together until we're sweaty and sated? Or something a bit more tame?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I was thinking of going swimming for a bit and then cuddling up on the beach until we get hungry or the others return, whichever comes first." She said softly.

"Then I suggest we get naked baby, because you know we absolutely have to skinny dip now." He whispered in her ear.

Nym smiled and kissed him before standing up and slowly undressing herself, knowing that her husband was watching her every single second.

Fabian smiled and followed her example, the two lovers wrapping an arm around each other as they walked outside.

As soon as they were in the sea Nym swam up to her lover and wrapped her legs around his waist while she rested her head against his chest, content to be close to her husband for now.

He smiled at her affections and wrapped his arms around her while they floated in the sea.

"I love you so much Fabian, thank you for everything you have given me over the past months." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you too Nym, and it is I who should be thanking you for everything you have done for me over the last months."

Nym kissed him and quickly deepened it, moaning into his mouth as he let his hands glide down to her butt, giving her cheeks a good squeeze.

"We really can't help ourselves, can we baby. We just have to make love to each other whenever we can." She said with a smile.

Fabian blushed slightly at that "I guess we can't love, but is it such a bad thing?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and kissed him. "Of course it isn't love, but I do suggest we move this into the bedroom, we can do a lot more… spirited things in there." She said huskily.

He nodded and walked back onto land with his lover still wrapped around his waist. "I'm still so amazed you can hold all of our weights like it is nothing baby, you're so amazingly strong." She said with a adorable smile.

He had to smile at that "I've spent a lot of time working out in the last years baby, and it has given me a lot of upper body strength, you girls are as light as a feather to me, even when you are wrapped around my waist like you are now." He said softly as they walked up the stairs, drying himself and his lover magically.

Nym smiled and kissed him all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom. He then gently laid them down on the bed before he broke the kiss, looking at his lover adoringly.

"So love, do you have any requests for today?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and nodded "I have love, could you morph into Narcissa for me, I've had some spirited fantasies about her before they got married.

Nym smiled and slowly morphed into her mother-in-law, to the obvious delight of her husband. She decided to also involve a bit of roleplay today and when she felt the morphing was complete she smiled down at her lover. "Hello sweetie, what has happened to us that we are both naked in a room together?" She asked sweetly.

He had to smile and got what her idea was. "I don't know Auntie, but I have to admit I always had a crush on you when I was little and it would be a shame to let this opportunity pass us by." He said with a smile.

"I agree with that dear nephew, but would you be satisfied with someone as old as me?" She asked softly.

"You're not old Aunt Cissa, you still are a very beautiful woman that any man or woman would be lucky to love." He said before pulling her down for a kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and smiled as she felt something familiar poking against her thigh. "Did you bring your wand to bed or are you just happy to see me?" She asked with a coy smile.

"I am always happy to see you Auntie, how could I not be happy to see you?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I must admit that you have quite a large penis for someone so young, I wonder how it would feel inside of me."

He groaned softly as she let his dick slide inside of her, Nym moaning loudly as he filled her again. She bent down a little as she started riding him and pulled her lover into a deep kiss.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and they heard a loud gasp. "Cissy, what the fuck do you think you're doing here fucking my husband, who is also your son!" Bella yelled out.

Fabian smiled at her "It's okay love, this is not your sister. It's Nym who has morphed into her." He said with a smile.

Nym morphed back into herself and smiled at their raven haired lover. "I'm sorry baby, but this is something we usually do when we are alone together." She said softly.

Bella smiled and rendered herself naked with a flick of her hand before joining them on the bed. "No harm was done baby, I was just a bit surprised, since Cissa wasn't at home when I was there. But I have to admit it was pretty hot seeing my sister fucking my husband, would you mind if I join you two while you look like Cissy, then I can show our husband the combined seductiveness of the Black sisters." She said before kissing them both.

Fabian and Nym shared a look and smiled at their lover while Nym morphed back into Narcissa. "Why would we mind Bella, you know we love it if you join us." Fabian said softly.

She smiled and gave them both a soft kiss before she crawled towards her two lovers. "I must say that you are a dead giveaway for my dear baby sister." Bella said before she kissed her.

Nym smiled and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck "I aim to please dear sister." She said with a wink before she kissed her raven haired lover deeply.

Bella moaned and pulled her closer until they heard their lover groan. "I'm sorry sweetie, do we make you uncomfortable?" Nym asked sweetly.

"Far from it Mummy, but I would love to join you two with this. I have heard a lot of stories about the seductive powers of the eldest and youngest Black sister." He said softly.

The two women looked at each other and smiled at him "What do you think Cissa mine, shall we show our nephew how we earned that reputation?" Bella asked seductively.

Nym nodded at that "Yes Bella dearest, I think we shall." She said in a similar tone.

Bella smiled and gave her a kiss before the two crawled up to him, peppering kisses all over his body, getting a nice groan from their husband. "He sounds so desperate for us, doesn't he Cissy." Bella asked almost evilly.

"He does my sweet Bella. Shall we torment a bit more or shall we indulge him?" Nym asked softly.

Bella kissed her and smiled "I think we should indulge him, your son has shown a lot of restraint by not jumping us already." She said as she ran her nails tantalizingly slow across his chest.

Fabian groaned and pushed his chest up into her nails, which made both women smile at him "I think he likes it Bella mine, do it again." Nym said softly.

Bella traced her nails across his chest again while she kissed Nym deeply. "Bella please, I need to feel you." He pleaded softly.

"Not so fast love, we have all the time in the world today. You'll get your chance to ravage your mother and Aunt soon enough." Bella said with a smile.

He only smiled and surrendered himself to his lovers, who both kissed him softly, but were a bit surprised to see it, since they weren't used to seeing that from him.

They slowly kissed their way down his body and started sucking his penis in tag team, both of them moaning at the taste of their husband.

Fabian tangled his hands in their hair and knew he wouldn't last long. "Please Mum, Aunt, let me taste you too." He said softly.

They smiled and gave him a last kiss on the tip of his penis before Nym laid herself down and pulled Bella on top of her.

Within seconds their lover was behind them and was eating them out like it was the last thing he would ever do.

They both moaned loudly and kissed each other deeply. "You even taste like Narcissa baby, how do you do that?" Bella asked softly.

Nym smiled at that "When I morph into someone, I take on every bit of their appearance and behavior, along with their smell and taste. It's part of Metamorphmagus biology." She said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed her deeply while she let her hands trail down to her breasts, squeezing them softly while Nym did the same to her.

Behind them Fabian was losing himself in pleasuring his mates. Suddenly they bucked into each other and screamed out their orgasms. He felt a sharp pain in his nose and cursed under his breath. Again he had lost track of his lovers' movements and in their passion they had broken his nose.

He pulled back and held his nose closed with one hand. Nym had morphed back into herself and saw that he was holding his nose closed. "Are you okay love?" She asked softly.

He smiled at them "No love, I lost track of your bodies movements and the with the way you bucked into each other, you broke my nose, but it is an easy fix." He said softly.

He waved his good hand over his nose and incanted the healing spell, feeling the familiar warmth as his nose reset itself.

Bella and Nym smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his nose. " Feeling better love?" Bella asked softly.

"I do now baby, thank you." He said softly.

"Thank you for giving us a most memorable orgasm baby, would you like us to return the favor?" Nym asked with a smile.

He only nodded and relaxed against the pillows as his wives started sucking him again. This time he couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore and it took a mere minute before he emptied his balls in Bella's mouth, who gave Nym a deep kiss to share his essence with her.

They then cuddled up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks. "We love you baby, but we're pretty tired, would you mind if we take a nap together?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled and pulled them both close. "Of course my babies, I would love to take a nap with the two of you. I'm pretty tired as well." He said softly.

The girls cuddled up to him and gave him a last kiss before they closed their eyes. Fabian repeated the action on them both and smiled as he fell asleep with his lovers in his arms.

…

A few hours later they were woken up by a soft giggle coming from the door, and upon opening their eyes they saw Luna and Gabrielle staring at them with smiles on their faces.

"Well good evening my sweets, I can see your day has been eventful." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

All three of them smiled and sat up as they stretched "Indeed we did my love, and apparently we slept longer than we thought, I guess we were pretty tired." Nym said softly.

Luna smiled at that "Well, if you want we have dinner waiting for you, we figured you might be hungry." She said with a smile.

They nodded at that. "Absolutely famished my love, give us a few minutes to get dressed and then we'll join you downstairs." He said with a slight yawn.

"Don't take too long baby, we have guests for dinner." Gabrielle said with a wink.

The three of them smiled and nodded as Gabrielle and Luna made their way back downstairs, leaving their three lovers to get dressed, which they did without delay, all of them too curious to see who their guests were.

When they came downstairs they had to smile to see Angelina and Daphne sitting in their living room.

"Good evening Fabian, I hope we're not interrupting anything important?" Angelina asked with a smile.

He smiled and gave his best female friend a big hug "of course not Angie, you and your girlfriend are always welcome here, but I am curious to know the nature of your visit." He said after giving Daphne a hug as well.

The two girls smiled at that "Well, we ran into Hermione and your mother in Diagon Alley and she invited us over for dinner after we had lunch together, stating that it had been too long since we sat down and talked as friends." Angelina said softly.

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea Angie, we would be glad to have you for dinner, I'm sure my wives have made something amazing." He said with a smile.

Fleur and Yvette blushed slightly before they served out a familiar pasta dish. "We kind of took a page out of your book tonight baby, we hope you don't mind?" Fleur asked softly.

He only shook his head at that before they all dug in, Angelina and Daphne moaning a little bit when they tasted it. "This tastes amazing, what is it if you don't mind me asking." Daphne asked softly.

"It is pasta cooked with bacon and broccoli, combined with an herbal cream that Hermione suggested. Apparently it is commonly used in the Muggle world." He said with a smile.

"Well it tastes amazing, could I have the recipe to give to our cook? My Mum would love this." Daphne said softly.

He smiled and nodded "Of course Daphne, we don't mind sharing this recipe." He said with a smile.

The ate in silence for the rest of dinner and after dinner they made their way to the den.

"So what do you guys have planned now that you are out of school two years early?" Angelina asked with a smile.

They all shared a look and smiled at her "Well, we're not sure yet. First we want to make sure to prevent the coming war with Tom and his Death Eaters, but other than that we haven't really thought of anything." Fabian said softly.

The two girls nodded at that. "Well that we understand, but why put this burden on your shoulders, why do you keep fighting this battle?" Daphne asked softly.

They all smiled at that "Honestly, because we can. and what I am going to say next you will have to promise me will never leave this house." Fabian said in a serious tone. They both nodded before he continued. "We are descendants of the first Soul Bond, that between Merlin and Morgana. Because of that we have been granted mastery over the eight schools of magic and it also aged us a bit. All of us except Bella and Dora are seventeen and Bella and Dora are around twenty, although we haven't checked in a while. But due to these powers we have been granted we are the only ones with the opportunity and ability to stop this before it begins. We have already weakened Tom to the point he is at Death's Door once again, all he needs is that final push that will make him step through, and we hope to give him that push together with Harry. Not because we have to, but because we want to, to make a better world for our friends and families to live in." He finished softly as he took his sister's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Wow, I never knew about the burden you carried, no wonder McGonagall wanted to help you by letting you take your N.E.W.T.S. already. You all may very well be the difference between open warfare and stopping the Dark Lord before he can even get started." Daphne said softly.

They all nodded at that "We are, and we will make sure to do exactly that, but now you also understand why we have done what we have done over the past two years." Hermione said with a smile.

The two girls nodded and smiled at them. "We do, and we can't be anything else but thankful for it. But there was another reason we wanted to talk to you tonight. As you know Angie and I haven't been together for long, but due to a marriage contract made by my father, I have to be engaged before I am eighteen, otherwise I will lose my magic. You have more experience with youthful marriage than us, so we wanted to ask you for advice." Daphne said softly.

"We will be happy to help you, all I can say about it is that if you are absolutely sure of your love for each other, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't make it official. And while our circumstances were special, you just have to look a Draco and Pansy to see how true love will always conquer all." Fleur said with a bright smile.

They both smiled at that. "Thanks Fleur, that really helps, but now I'm a bit curious about how Fabian proposed to you all." Angelina said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that. "Well, I proposed to Hermione after the First Task, to Fleur, Yvette and Bella after the Second Task, to Luna I proposed a few days after we figured out our Bond and I proposed to Dora and Gabby after they rescued me from Umbridge. I tried to make it original for all of them, but they were all done out of love." He said softly.

"I never knew you were such a romantic guy Fabe, I certainly never saw it when you were flying above the Pitch." Angelina said with a wink.

He laughed lightly at that "That's easily explained Angie, you know I lived for Quidditch and grades before I started dating Hermione at the end of third year, and from then our lives kept changing almost daily. It was so hard to keep up with all of the information, but eventually we found ways to slow it down." He said softly.

The two girls only smiled at that, deciding to change the topic before they would talk about marriage all night.

They talked for a few more hours, but eventually Angelina and Daphne bade them a good night, giving them all a big hug before they stepped through the Floo.

Since it had been a long day for them all, they all made their way to bed once the two girls were gone, all of them quickly undressing and cuddling up in bed, where they were asleep in seconds.

…

Two days later they were preparing to leave for Hogwarts once again for the Order meeting.

Once again they were dressed in their best clothes which they had all become accustomed to over the last few weeks.

"It still amazes me how natural it feels to wear something like this." Hermione said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at her and Yvette gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look like you have never worn anything else Mrs. Black. No one will ever doubt you are a Muggleborn in this dress." She said softly.

"Why thank you Mrs. Black, that means a lot coming from you." Hermione said with a smile.

"If both Mrs. Blacks' are ready, we do have a meeting to get to, and we are already late as it is." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled and gave their husband a kiss. "We are ready Mr. Black, let us depart for Hogwarts." Hermione said in her best pureblood voice, which made her lovers smile brightly at her.

She then looped her arm through that of Yvette and apparated them to Hogwarts, the others quickly following suit.

When they arrived outside of the wards of Hogwarts they were greeted by the sight of Severus who was clearly waiting for them. "Good morning everyone, it is good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Hey Uncle Sev, it's good to see you again too. How have you been?" Fabian asked with a smile.

He smiled at them as they made their way to the Castle. "I've been doing well, considering the circumstances. Tom is still hell-bent on taking over the school, and he is getting closer to that goal, no matter how much I try to dissuade him. He has taken the loss of Robert and Umbridge quite harshly and has dedicated all of his remaining forces on revenge. He has brought back Lucius and restored his memories, as we expected he would." Snape said with a smile.

"We kind of figured he would pick up Lucius again, he still has the financial means to support Tom. We have a few ideas how we can end this, but I think it's best that everyone hears this at the same time." Fabian said softly.

Snape only nodded at that. "I understand that Fabian, but I have to say that you all look absolutely amazing. It's almost like you have been born to wear outfits like this. I always said you would clean up nice once you accepted the fact you are nothing like your father." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian only smiled at that "Yes I know you've said that, and I have to admit that it feels amazing to feel this kind of confidence just through our outfits. Most people only see our age and not what we have done. It is nice to finally be taken seriously." He said softly.

"Everyone knows that all of you are wise beyond your years, anyone who doubts that is a fool. Tom still thinks of you as children, and that will be his downfall." Snape said with a smile.

By now they had reached the Castle and Snape led them to the Great Hall, where they could see how everyone was already there, including their mothers, who had brought the twins and Merlin and Morgana, to their surprise.

The twins were getting a lot of attention from everyone and it was clear to them that the two babies loved every second of it.

They walked up to their mothers and gave them a big hug. "Hey Mum, how have you been?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Hello my sweet, we've been doing good, a lot of sleepless nights, but it is all worth it. Your brother and sister are growing like cabbage, and their so incredibly sweet. Your sister reminds me a lot of when Fabian was a baby." Eliza said with a smile.

Fabian blushed slightly and got a kiss on the cheek from Luna. "Don't be embarrassed love, it only means that your sister will be just like you, irresistible and sweet." She said softly.

He smiled and walked up to the stroller where the twins were. Harry and Draco stood next to the stroller as well and were smiling down on the twins.

"Hey Fabe, I must say your brother and sister are adorable." Harry said softly.

They all smiled at that. "Why thank you Harry, cuteness runs in the family." Gabrielle said with a smile.

Just then the twins opened their eyes and smiled brightly when they saw their siblings, apparently already recognizing them. Cordelia even went so far as to hold out her arms towards Fabian, clearly wanting to be picked up by her brother.

He smiled and picked his little sister out of the stroller, holding her comfortably on one arm and holding her to his side as she cuddled into him, murmuring contently. Cepheus pouted a bit and was quickly picked up by Fleur, making him smile again.

"I must say it looks very natural to see you with children on your arms, congratulations on the birth of your new siblings." McGonagall said with a smile.

They smiled at that "Thank you Headmistress, but we will wait a little before we start our own family." Bellatrix said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that "That is understandable Bella, but I think we should get on with this meeting, I don't want to take more of your holidays then necessary." She said with a smile.

They all nodded and took a seat on the benches of the Gryffindor Table. "Welcome everyone, first of all I want to thank you for coming today. Our first and probably only order of business is to think of a way to stop Tom. I think we all have thought of a way to accomplish this so I would like to hear your ideas." McGonagall said with a smile.

Everyone shared a few glances with each other. "Why not take the fight to him and end this before it starts? Surely he is weak enough to be at least careful?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Careful has never been in his vocabulary Sirius, he is hell-bent on revenge on everyone that has crossed him. Besides, he keeps that snake closer than anything, and since that snake is his last remaining Horcrux, it will be difficult to take the battle to him." Snape said softly.

Sirius nodded at that, seeing the wisdom in the explanation.

"Well we may have an idea that might draw Tom out. We were thinking if Professor Snape would be placed in charge of the school, he could bring Tom here for his 'ultimate victory'. But meanwhile we can make sure to finish off Nagini from the shadows and then Harry can finish him off once and for all with the Elder Wand. This will require us to be in our old room for a couple of months where we can plan his demise, so I hope that will not be a problem." Fabian said softly.

Everyone looked a bit shocked at that "You would be willing to take on this burden?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Who else if not us, we have the numbers and abilities to do this undetected, and as we have said before, we will do anything to ensure a better future for ourselves, our friends and our family." Hermione said softly.

McGonagall smiled at them. "And as always your dedication is admirable and if you are sure you can do this, I think it's best as we keep to your plan. But I suspect we can't just give Severus my position and be done with it?" She asked softly.

The nodded at that "You would be right Headmistress, that would be suspicious, so what I suggest is to make it look like a coup, preferably somewhere after the Holidays.. Once everything is in place we will Floo into our room and start planning his downfall." Fabian said with a smile.

"But that is not everything, when we are ready to execute our plan, we will need to get the Elder Wand to Harry so he can end Tom once and for all, since Harry has to be the one who has to finish him." Fleur said softly.

Now Harry chimed in. "Please tell me you have a plan for me as well, because you know as soon as he sees me, he will try to kill me." He said a bit worried.

"We thought of that Harry, since our hope is that Professor Snape will stage his coup after the Holidays, we wanted to offer you the second bedroom in our 'War Room' the room is entirely cut off from any kind of magic. Someone who does not know where our room is will not know where to look for it. You and Parvati will be safe there. That I promise you. And of course it will serve a dual purpose, since you can help us with the grand plan." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his friends. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." He said softly.

They smiled at him for that "Don't mention it mate, we want to keep you safe in all of this. You have lost too much to that bastard already." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that as he was pulled into a hug by his girlfriend.

McGonagall then gathered everyone's attention again. "I am glad we now have a plan for Tom's downfall, and once again we owe everything to our by now famous Coven. But I have kept you long enough, feel free to stay as long as you like and I will see you all soon." She said with a smile.

They talked a little while longer until Eliza and Narcissa softly cleared their throats. "We know you love it to hold your brother and sister. But we have to take them home so they can take a nap." Narcissa said with a smile.

Bella handed her sister Cepheus with a slight pout. "I'm sorry Cissy, he is just so adorable." She said softly.

"I know Bella, but they have to take a nap soon, or otherwise they won't sleep all night." Eliza said with a similar smile.

Fabian put Cordelia back into her stroller and made a few funny faces at his baby sister, who giggled happily at her brother's antics.

Eliza smiled at her son "She seems really taken with you already Fabian, it even took Draco longer before she let him hold her." She said softly, as to not wake the two babies who were already asleep.

"I think it is his natural charm mother, how else would you explain him seducing his Aunt, cousin and sisters?" Draco said with a teasing tone.

Fabian smiled at that. "I think you are right, my dear brother, but I think Cordelia and I are a lot alike, and that is why she trusts me easier. Because I think Cepheus is already a lot like you, am I right?" He asked softly.

Draco only nodded at that "You are right, Cepheus is always calm and smiling when I hold him, much to the annoyance of my fiancé." He said with a wink to Pansy.

Pansy just stuck her tongue out at him, which made everyone laugh softly.

After their mothers had made their way to the Floo with the twins and Draco and Pansy, Fabian and the girls made their way to the edge of the wards with Harry and Parvati.

They gave their two best friends a big hug and then apparated home, where they would enjoy their holiday and would plan for the future.


End file.
